Emerald Sparks
by SahibaKT
Summary: Sequel Up... This is very OOC. Ryan finds himself falling in love all over again, but it isn't as easy as should be, as he realizes the one who holds the key to his heart, is Alexis Castle... Will There love triumph Society's Laws and Rick's protectiveness? COMPLETE.
1. Ch 1: First Ray Of Love

Hello everyone, this is my first Fiction story ever. I meant to start of with a Merlin fic, but that's kind of long. Around 50 chapters long, divided in three parts, and I'm kinda suffering writer's block on that. It's also a slash fic. I'm a hetro and slash fan. One of a kind, I know. But I'm weird that way. So I'm going to post this Alexis/Ryan fic first, coz, its comparatively shorter. Not very short its 30 chapters long, but hey at least its 20 chapters shorter. All kinds of reviews are appreciated, whether its flames, etc., No one can burn me too badly, except my mom, who doesn't approve of me writing, anyway, and is the only person I care for anyway. Yes, I've used the word 'anyway' a lot, so enough about me, on with the story.

DISCLAIMER:

Kate and Castle would've kissed already without any mundane excuses. Ppl there is so much chemistry between them, soon there will be a new photon, or neuron placed in the periodic table, called KC.

Ryan and Esposito would be a really sexy slash pair, which would satisfy my dreams forever.

If CASTLE was mine, Demming and Josh, would both be either dead, or severely handicapped, after I'd tortured them painfully.

If slash is frowned on, and I think it is in the US, at least. Kevin and Alexis would be the 'it' pair, after Castle and Kate and Esposito and Lanie.

If I owned Castle, the above points would be moot, and I wouldn't be posting a story on this or any site, I'd be on a ship in the Caribbean, having hot steamy sex, with my two favorite detectives (Ryan and Esposito, in case u were wondering). Moving on,

SUMMARY: Alexis and Ryan, fall in love with each other, it's a gradual slow beginning to what I consider a beautiful relationship, between two sexy individuals…. Oh and the many trials and sufferings they follow through it. This may be a tad OOC, but I really like exploring the horizons. I'm not sure how old Kevin Ryan is, but I'd wager 25-27. Feel free to correct me. I'm pretty sure Alexis is 17 in the 3rd Season. I just placed her age somewhere, around 17, almost 18 in three months; **I'm putting her birthday**, in the month of March, the date being: **20-03-93**. Not sure when her birthday is, either. I read a story of friendship between Alexis and Ryan, which had me begging for more. The starting, that is, chapter one, might sound familiar, it's because it belongs to Ms. Cindy Ryan (well not belongs, exactly the setting is just hers the plot's mine). She ended it as a brother sister thing-a-majing, that left a foul, taste in my mouth. I loved her writing, but frankly speaking the story was a dead end. You should read it; it's one of my favorites. NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'. ** This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

Chapter one

**First Ray of Love**

Det. Kevin Ryan stood staring at the menu in front of him without really taking it in. The restaurant was your average take away place. The queue was long and allowed Kevin to think about the case they had literally stumbled across.

Detective Kate Bekket and Castle, after a long day, went to _The Ridge_, a pub, down south of the precinct. Castle had found a rock snake slithering across the sand, at the pseudo beach café, and had pulled Bekket back before she stepped onto it. They had the area cleared off in all of ten minutes, that's when Castle, who couldn't resist waiting, decided to follow said snake, and came across the Vic.2. After that, a chain reaction of events began, with which they ended up locating Vic. 1. Ryan was the first detective on the scene, Det. Esposito, was chatting up Lanie, and Ryan came across Victim 1.

Ryan was struck dumb, the woman was the least damaged of all the victims, till date, but that was not what had surprised him, it was the sheer beauty she radiated, and she had the most flawless skin of all the four women, they had located thus far. They had her found in the east of the State of New York. They identified her as, Maiya Takahashi, from Japan, aged 25. She had died 5 weeks prior to the second victim.

Each woman had been killed within 5 weeks of each other. Their recent Vic., put them at week 20.

Castle was the first to point out the connection of the No. 5, with each Victim

Victim 1: **Maiya** Takahashi, age **25**. Loc: **Japan**. Holder of **five** **degrees** (ranging from Arts and creative science, from NYU). History of dating: 5 boyfriends, **engaged to the 5****th**.

Victim 2: **Kayla** Lin-Lee, age **25**, Loc: **China**. Holder of Five degrees (in Astrophysics and Metadata Research, from NYU), History of Dating: 5 boyfriends, **engaged to the 5****th.**

Victim 3: **Liana** Treyavonetta, age **25**, Loc: **Italy**. Holder of **5 national awards,** in Swimming, from NYU. Siblings: 4. Youngest in the family of **five** children.

Victim 4: **Maria** Ahmed, age **25**, Loc: **Dubai**. Holder of **5** **national awards** in Classical music. **Piano **from NYU. (Ironically an instrument that has, five letters). Youngest of **five** sisters.

The most common factor that they'd managed to put together other than the psychopath, being interested in the number 5, was every one of the girls graduated from NYU with honors.

The case they were currently working on had left him, completely exhausted. Not to mention the loss of appetite.

If he had to find another dead body of a woman, in a pit, covered with 5 different species of Snakes, five of each specie and a number etched onto their hearts with a bejeweled dagger, that lay in her hands, in a pose of a lying down "Namaste", he was going to kill the serial killer himself, even if that tagged him the nickname, as Esposito, had jokingly said, when Ryan mentioned it to him after Vic No. 4, as Dexter Jr.

The serial killer had killed all four women after kidnapping, torturing them, brutally raping them, and after killing them slowly, as their resident ME Dr. Lanie Parish, mentioned, dumping their bodies in pit, and tossing five different species of snakes in the pit, along with the body, strategically placed, in a Namaste position. Each woman was dressed in a Red Sari, decked in wedding jewellery, Castle mentioned, if it weren't for the scars, the women would have made beautiful Brides.

Ryan had thrown up his Lunch as soon as he saw Vic. 4 on Monday Afternoon dated 12/12/2011. She was the worst of the group.

Trying to distract himself, Ryan looked around the simple Mac D., Restaurant. It was surprisingly warm. A welcome change, it had been two days since then, fresh out of new leads. Ryan was exhausted..

"May I take your order, sir", a voice asked him. Turning Ryan came face to face with a short brunette, with a chirpy smile. "I'm sorry?" Ryan asked. "Your order Sir?" "Oh. Right, One double cheeseburger, two cokes and two double fries". "Would you like to eat it here, or to go" ? "To Go",.

Ryan paid and turned away, staying by the counter, he took in the various customers, until his eyes came to rest on an old couple, unconsciously smiling Ryan looked away. In the far corner on his right, his eyes caught on a pretty redhead, chewing the end of a pencil. Ryan recognized her almost immediately, her green eyes sparkled as the rays of sunshine, reflected in her orbs. Ryan looked back and noticed a few college jocks, jeering to his left, edging one of the young boys to walk up to the young woman. Ryan scowled. Irritation coursed through Kevin. Not comfortable, with the way they were leering at her.

_**Why Not? **_

_**That's right, why on earth should it bother me that guys her age, are looking at her like that. **_

_**It's not any of my business. But then why does that thought hurt, even more?**_

_**Man I'm being an idiot.**_

Smiling, Ryan turned back to the waitress, "Excuse me, could you instead have my order sent to that table", he instructed pointing his index finger to the redhead. Intercepting the youth, Ryan glared at him. The youth stopped and watched in shock as Ryan walked up t the young woman."May I join you, Alexis", Ryan asked. The young redhead looked up, a smile graced her features, and cheerfully she shifted, "Detective Ryan"! She exclaimed happily. "Please, have a seat". Chuckling at her exuberance, to seeing him, he settled down near her, thanking the young waitress, as she brought him his order. Smiling the waitress bowed and walked away.

"So, hungry much"? Alexis smirked at Ryan, eyeing his plateful. Laughing Ryan shrugged, "I didn't have breakfast or lunch". Nodding Alexis smiled in understanding, "The Case, right. I can't imagine witnessing that four times in a row". Ryan winced as unwanted memories began to resurface. "Please talk about something else, anything else", he pleaded weakly. Alexis grabbed his hand, "I'm sorry. So, I have a school project coming up, it's about renaissance music. I plan on adding a violin piece of Ava Maria", "by Schubert". Ryan continued. Surprised Alexis grinned, "You know your classical music". Grinning, Ryan replied, "I'm Irish; we know how to throw parties and we love good music". Laughing Alexis continued to describe how she was going to portray her project. "So, do you play any instruments"? Alexis asked. "Two", Ryan admitted. "Two? Oh, please tell me", Alexis pouted. "Guitar", grinned Ryan, "And?" Alexis persisted. Blushing Ryan looked away. "Oh, come on please. I won't tell anyone", Alexis pleaded. "Okay. But if you tell anyone, I will vehemently deny it". "Agreed". "I play the Piano, classical and self compositions", Ryan mumbled, somewhat embarrassed. "Why are you embarrassed, I wish I could play the piano", Alexis sighed. "I could teach you", Ryan said.

_**What? **_

_**Idiot! **_

_**Why did you go off and do that?**_

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Shrugging Ryan smiled at her, "For you, anything, if you called me Kevin that is", he winked at her in wicked humor.

_**What is wrong with me? **_

Alexis blushed, "thank you, I really appreciate it". "Then, how about this Saturday?"

_**Are you mental Ryan? Seriously what is wrong with you? **_

Surprised Alexis looked up. "Sorry, but Saturday, I'm heading in to the village. I have to buy a few Christmas presents" (A/N: Takes place months after "After Season 3"). Ryan looked up, "Really", swallowing Ryan continued, "then let me come with you", rushing on he quickly added, "I need to buy my sister a birthday gift, her birthday falls on Christmas eve, and I really want to get her something special, but well, I'm a guy, shopping's not really my thing, and well Jenny she's visiting her mother, so would you, if you don't mind that is, accompany an old man, to town, and help him". Silence greeted his words, looking up, he noticed Alexis, looking away, as if contemplating something.

_**Yep, Idiot's the word mate. **_

_**God, I'm such a moron. **_

_**I guess she's trying to find away to let me down easily. Better ease her conscience. I'd hate to make her feel guilty.**_

"I'm sorry. That was presumptuous of me, Never mind, I'll just mail order it in, like I've always done. Though if I do that, I'm pretty sure Ariannahha will kill me, I'm useless as a gifter, Is that even a word?". "You're not old you know", Alexis interrupted Ryan's monologue. "Huh?" Ryan asked perplexed. "You're not old. And I would love to accompany you to the village, and help pick out a gift for your sister". Ryan grinned; heaving a sigh of relief he pronounced dramatically, "You're a life saver. My Hero! Thanks, its date!"

"Aw. Don't they make a beautiful couple", the brunette waitress cooed. "They do, indeed, Fiona. Did you see the way that quarterback moved back, it's like someone shoved elephant shit in front of his face", remarked a short blonde with violet streaks. "That's probably due to the way her smile brightened as soon, as he walked up to her", Fiona all but sang. "You really are such a hopeless romantic", grinned the blonde. "Yes I am Anna". Giggling they continued waiting on their tables.

Suddenly Ryan's cell phone rang, "one second". "Ryan". "Oh hey Esposito" _'where the hell are you?'_ "I stopped to have a late lunch, I felt dizzy". _'Whatever get me a double of whatever you ordered, and get to the Cemetery on the ninth, ASAP'_. Ryan cringed. "Not another one?" _'No. Thank God. It's just a new lead'_. Ryan heaved a sigh of relief. "Ryan", Alexis began. "One sec, bro". "Yeah?" "Dad debriefed me, on the case last night. It's just that someone seems to miss the main point, all four women were from NYU, correct?" At Ryan's nod, she continued, "Don't you think that each women knew each other at college, it's possible they drifted away and that's why their family may not recognize the other victims, but every single one of these women were Honors. If we can find the rest, hang on one sec", pausing Alexis turned back to her laptop, which lay open before, logging on to the wireless, she typed in honor students, graduated in the year 2008. _'You there dude?'_ Esposito's voice came over the phone. "Yeah, Hang on, I'll call you back", _'W-Wait Ry-!'_ hanging up Detective Kevin Ryan took in Alexis' expression; she looked exceptionally adorable, biting on her lower lip.

"Voila!" Alexis turned the screen to Ryan, "Sonya Kapoor. India. She went to same parties, same college. Took the same, Honors exams and took almost all the same classes. Oh and look, I always did like group photos", grinning a Cheshire grin, Alexis practically gloated as Ryan came across a photo of all five girls in a college farewell party. "Alexis. You're a bloody genius!" Kissing her square on the mouth, ignoring the tingle, that spread through him, at the taste of her lips, and pulled back crowing in delight, and mumbling to himself, "We might just end up saving the final victim".

Alexis flushed as the feel of his lips, crashed on hers; before she could savor it, he pulled away, and distractedly began clearing up their table.

"You and I need to get this to the rest". Ryan practically shouted. Taking the data in a USB-drive, and saving Sonya's Picture, he quickly got up and cleared up the area. "Where are we going?" Alexis asked. "To the cemetery, on Ninth". "Yes Sir", Alexis grinned, mock saluting him. Walking up to the blonde waitress he asked, "Anna right? Could you get me a double, of everything I ordered fast? I'll tip you extra". "Yes sir." "That was nice of you", Alexis remarked. Ryan grinned sheepishly, "I worked in a pub, and I know how hard it is waiting tables". Alexis smiled.

Spying a green envelope slipping from Alexis' bag, Kevin Reached out to grab it, "What's this?" Alexis looked up from her cell phone, "Hey, give that back", Alexis's reached out to grab it. "Oh, now I'm intrigued". Ryan grinned wickedly, placing it high above his head. Alexis tried to reach up for it, raising herself on the balls of her feet. Chuckling Ryan stepped back, and winked at her, "Come on you can tell me, what's so special about this envelope?" Refusing to answer, Alexis tried to reach out for it again. Frustration clawed through her, as she felt her eyes sting. Knowing she was about to cry, she bit her lip, concentrating on avoiding a scene.

_**Oh No! I really don't want to cry in front of him. **_

_**He'll think I'm weak.**_

Gathering her strength, Alexis refused to let her tears fall, looking up at Ryan, unaware, of the unshed tears glistening in her green orbs. "Please give it back", Alexis pleaded. "Here", Ryan hated to see the tears form in her eyes. "What's wrong? I'm really sorry; I had no idea, that it meant so much to you". "It's an invite", Alexis said. Ryan picked up on the unspoken need, to not elaborate. "Sir, your order", Anna came back with his order. "Thank you", tipping the young blonde, Kevin guided the slightly distraught redhead to his car, and buckled her in. "I'm sorry", he said again. Alexis shook her head, "it's alright".

They travelled to the cemetery in relative silence.

_**I am a royal jackass! You just had to go and upset her.**_

Ryan looked at Alexis from the corner of his eye.

_**There has to be something I can do to make it up to her, God. I hate to see her upset. **_

_**Not that I understand why, but it hurts to see her cry.**_

Ryan stopped the car outside the cemetery. He looked at the angel statue. And then back at Alexis. Her head was bowed, her long red hair curtained around her face, shielding his view from her face.__"Alexis, I'm really sorry. I just, I never meant to hurt you. Please there has to be something I can do, to make it up to you", Kevin pleaded. "You can stop trying to apologize", Alexis smiled sheepishly. "Let's just get the data to the rest of the team", she whispered. Nodding Kevin got out of the car. They walked in silence. Kevin fidgeted in helplessness, a part of him wanted to reach out and comfort her, the other screamed at him a warning to let things be.

"It's an invite to a luncheon. I was planning on going with Ashley", Alexis suddenly began. Ryan paused. Pain clenched in his stomach muscles, and his heart skipped a beat. Clutching his chest, Ryan stopped at her side.

_**Why does that hurt? **_

_**She should be going out the boys her age. It'll help her grow.**_ Ryan scoffed internally,

'**Grow?' **_**definitely have gone mental!**_

"Past tense?" Smirking Alexis looked away, "he dumped me for Lauren. Apparently I'm not beautiful enough to go to Madison's Luncheon, It's a coming of age thing, her parents have put together. Maddy and I have been friends since kindergarten, but now, Lauren asked Ashley and he agreed. They've stopped spending time with me. I'm still invited, but that's just to humiliate me. Because I'll have no choice but to go stag, and if I don't go, I'll be considered chicken, and there's no one I can ask last minute. No cousins. I most definitely can't ask dad. And I'm rambling I should stop", coming to a halt Alexis cursed violently and stepped away from Ryan, however as she did so, she tripped on a sharp jagged rock, swaying, she fell backwards, bracing herself for the impact, she closed her eyes.

Kevin reached out for her, his hand grasping her right hand. Pulling her towards him, he steadied her against him. Alexis sighed in relief. "Let me accompany you then", he stated suddenly. Pushing her hair behind her left ear, he cupped her face. "Consider it returning a favor, for helping me find a gift for my sister".

**Liar!**__

_**Oh shut up. **_

**It's the truth, you know.**

_**Great now, I'm arguing with myself.**_

Kevin groaned internally. "You're being kind, you really don't have to take me", Alexis mumbled. "If you think I pity you, you're wrong. Well actually half right", surprised Alexis looked up, a quizzical expression on her face, "I pity Ashley for dumping, a beautiful woman, like you", Ryan finished. Wiping away the tears Alexis had unconsciously shed.

_**Woman? **_

_**He doesn't think of me as a kid, then. **_

_**Oh thank God!**_

"I accept", Alexis grinned. Ryan chuckled, "Atta girl". Alexis smiled, as Kevin's blue orbs danced with mirth. "You have beautiful eyes", she whispered unconsciously leaning impossibly closer to Kevin. Her breath ghosted over his lips. Ryan swallowed. "They're only blue", he murmured. "No. they're Sapphires'. They're incredibly blue, like the Caribbean. Clear Ocean Blue eyes", she murmured. Ryan caressed her face. "That's only because your Emeralds' sparkle with purity", he answered her softly. Alexis blushed. They stood together in silence, neither aware of Esposito, approaching them.

Clearing his throat Esposito spoke slowly, "hem-hem, we're waiting for you bro". Ryan stepped away from Alexis. "Yeah". Swallowing he picked up Alexis's bag and handed it to her. Blushing Alexis took it from him. "I'll just go find my father", nodding to Esposito, she smiled once and walked past him. Ryan watched her go, in silence. "Let's go".

Alexis reached her father in record speed, having an internal whining contest the whole way through.

_**Was he going to kiss me? **_

**No!**

_**Right. He was just being kind. That is what I like about him. He's the youngest between all three detectives. The kindest, most debonair, and oh so gorgeous. **_

**Alexis Stop.**

_**Yeah, I really have to stop, I wanted to kiss him, but he is already taken isn't he?**_

**You can always just have him as a friend.**

_**Yeah, I don't want to lose that. Enough. I don't have to crush on him. That'll just complicate things.**_

**Good girl. **

_**Wow, I just agreed with my conscience, in third person. **_

Shaking her head, Alexis looked up to see everyone giving her a quizzical look. "Sorry", she blushed. "Had a weird day". Nodding Lanie, looked at her toe, "You're bleeding". "WHAT!" Castle asked. "I stubbed my toe, Dad. No need to take it out on, Dr. Parish", looking up Alexis looked for Ryan only to see him arguing with Esposito a few feet away. She couldn't make out what they were arguing about, but she knew what they were discussing. Kate looked in the direction she was staring at.

"What are those two arguing about now?" Castle and Lanie looked up to where Esposito and Ryan were arguing heatedly. Ryan scowled at Esposito. While Detective Javier Esposito, seemingly shook his head. "Detective Ryan kind of caught me as I fell, when Esposito walked on the scene, we were in a kind of compromising position". "Explain", growled Richard Castle. "Down Papa Bear. Let her speak", Kate mumbled. "What do you mean compromising position?" Lanie asked. "He caught me as I fell, and well, it's kinda embarrassing. To an outsider I reckon it would look like we were hugging", shaking her hands in the air in front of her face. "It wasn't what it looked like. He kinda saved me, if he hadn't caught me, I would have fallen on the sharp edge of the rock, and injured my spleen or something". "Are you okay", Castle asked worriedly. "Yeah dad, don't worry about it", Alexis smiled. Guiltily she grimaced internally. _**Oh I really don't like lying to dad.**_

"What the hell was that all about, bro"? Esposito demanded. Detective Kevin Ryan ignored him. "Hey hang on a second", Esposito grabbed his arm. "That's the second time you've blown me off. So start talking, what the hell was that back there bro?" Ryan shook himself free. "I'm not entirely sure, okay". "So? What is it? Are you crushing on Castle's kid? What about Jenny? I like Jenny, okay. So you better not be breaking her heart now". "Shut up. Okay. Just shut it. You have no idea what you're talking about. She was crying, okay. I can't watch Alexis cry. It hurts too damn much. Don't ask me why. I just, I couldn't watch her cry". Ryan yelled. Esposito blinked, shaking his head he looked back at Ryan. "Why was she crying?" Javier was protective of Alexis. She was like his little sister. He hated to see her upset, just as much as Kevin hated it.

_**Only Javier has no idea how painful it is to watch her cry. I can't stand it. I really don't know why. But tears in those emerald orbs, pulsate a throbbing pain through me, of the likes I've never felt, before. What the hell is wrong with me?**_

"Kevin? Why was she crying?" Javier asked again. "Ashley and she broke up". "I'm going to kill him", Javier growled. "You'll have to stand in line; I'm planning on killing him, myself. He said she wasn't beautiful, in words more or less similar to that. She was quite upset", Ryan cursed. Javier growled. "Why don't I just go arrest him, and then leave the killing to you", he smirked. Chuckling Ryan heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thanks bro, for not lying to me. For a second there, I thought you were really crushing on Alexis there", Javier sniggered. Ryan smiled tightly. "I love Jenny", he said. Ryan could feel the throbbing pain, resurface. "Let's just get to the rest. What lead did we find?" Javier grinned, and smacked him on the back, "A shrine". "A shrine? How is a shrine connected to psycho snake man?" Kevin stared at Javier in confusion. "Yep. Apparently our psycho left a shrine for us to find, for every single victim". "That's' sick", Ryan paled. "Tell me about it". "Did you find out about the fifth person?" "How could I have bro, in case you don't remember you hung up on me", Javier scowled. "That was my fault", a voice said from behind them. Pivoting both detectives came face to face with the younger Castle. Ryan winced. "Hang on, one sec. You guys were together at lunch", Esposito all but yelled. "Shut up", Ryan and Alexis motioned hurriedly.

"Before you jump the gun again, we just kind of met up. It was purely accidental", Kevin began, "Yeah, It was purely coincidental", Alexis finished. "Then why are you both shushing me", Javier asked. "I just stubbed my toe", Alexis mumbled, and dad threw a tiny fit, when I told him Kevin caught me". Alexis answered unconsciously calling Detective Ryan by his catholic name. Kevin looked at her and cringed. Confused Alexis asked him silently what was wrong. Shaking his head, he mouthed, 'I'll tell you later'. Nodding Alexis just barely caught Javier scowling at them. "He caught you? What do you mean by that? He just said he was comforting you, because that moron Ashley dumped you!" Alexis and Kevin winced simultaneously.

"Dude! Where's your tact? She told me, pulled away to run away, tripped over a rock, would've stumbled and gone splat on the ground, with nice rock as side decoration, caught her, comforted her, you came, saw us in compromising situation. She told Castle the half truth, so as not to worry him. SAVVY?" Ryan hissed in aggravation. "Come on Alexis. It's best if we just show Bekket what you found", Leading the redhead away, Ryan glared one last time at Esposito, and walked away. Javier cursed, and watched the two walk away sheepishly. _**Me and my big mouth.**_

"Well Ry, what the heck was that look for? I know I screwed up by not telling the crew, the whole truth", Alexis began slightly hysterically. "Hush", Ryan whispered into her ear. Alexis shivered, as his breath ghosted over her. "You called me by my catholic name", Kevin said. "You asked me to", she began. "I know, it's just in front of 'the crew'", he winked at her; "you've always called me Detective Ryan". "Oh". "I'm sorry", Alexis mumbled. "Don't be, it made me happy", he smirked at her. Alexis smiled.

"Okay so, can you lot quit gossiping and tell me what you unearthed", Captain Montgomery (A/N: What's the spelling?) barked. Castle and Ryan quit talking immediately. Esposito got off the telephone, and Lanie and Bekket, smirked at each other. Alexis put down the list of inventory she had been checking. They had cleaned up the Shrine, and had it photographed, on the white board, back at the precinct, along with the Picture of Sonya Kapoor.

Bekket sighed, "Well Sir, it starts with finding Victim No. 2, Kayla Lin-Lee, age 25. She was the second, in this gruesome, for lack of a better term, 'Serpent's Kiss'", at the captain's quizzical expression, she elaborated, "Castle's dubbed the case, **Serpent's Kiss**, it's kind of fitting", she simply shrugged. "Anyway, the time of each death was recorded as 5 weeks. Ryan and Alexis found out that every single one of the woman, we found, were connected to each other. They were in the same classes, same house, same parties, everything". Kate ended, somewhat turning to Ryan.

"Sonya Kapoor. Youngest of the four women, all aged 25. She's younger by 5minutes, ironically. Victim 1: **Maiya** Takahashi, age **25 Five months older than the rest**. Victim 2: **Kayla** Lin-Lee, age **25 Five weeks older than the other three**. Victim 3: **Liana** Treyavonetta, age **25 Five days older than the other two**. Victim 4: **Maria** Ahmed, age **25 Five hours older than last**", "and Sonya Kapoor, age **25 Five minutes to having the same birthday. **They were all born on May 5, 1985. And if you put that in number format", Ryan took a breath. "It becomes 05/05/85", Alexis continued. All eyes turned to her; Ryan mouthed a 'thank you', and took a sip of water. "Each women is from 5 different nations across the globe. Japan, China, Italy, Dubai and India", pausing he sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes.

"Five of the most important countries, in the world, except to our psychopath it makes no difference on the trade route, or economic route, it's just, they all have 5 letters. All five, different angles, North, East, West, South and Center. I'm guessing the guy is basing, Ms. Kapoor at the center. It's like Castle, said. This psycho is incredibly obsessed with the number 5. There's an APB, out for Sonya Kapoor. We haven't located her yet, but we will find her". Heaving a sigh of relief he silently asked Esposito to continue, but before the Javier could say a thing. Alexis mumbled something, "What?" Ryan asked her. "No one said anything, bro", Javier muttered. "Alexis, what was your idea?" ignoring Javier, he walked to the tall redhead. "I'm surprised you heard me say anything. I was just mumbling to myself", she muttered, unconsciously. "Yeah but it made sense. You are a genius!" he crowed, lifting her up and twirling her around. Alexis laughed. "You really know how to exaggerate, must be an Irish trait", she giggled.

"Could somebody please explain, to me, what the hell is so _**'delightful'**_?" Castle growled sarcastically. Kate grabbed the ends of his coat, mumbling; 'down papa bear'. Ryan put Alexis down, and stepped away from her. "Your daughter's a genius that's what's so fucking delightful", he grinned. "Pardon the French, Captain". "Her idea is that Sonya Kapoor can easily be found. These girls were all about tradition, right? Honor students, Kappa students. Again, 5 letters in Kappa. Anyway the point is, in three days it's their three year reunion thing. Thank God, not another number 5", he smirked. "The point is, Sir. If we go to her reunion thing, we might just be able to find her". Captain Montgomery grinned. "Great work Alexis, Ryan". "The two of you", he indicated at Kate and Castle, "Find her, three days from now, find her, bring her in. Let's not lose another woman, to this mad-man. Dismissed".

"Shit!" Alexis cursed heavily.

_**Ugh, another shelf, but if I do this then I can go home, and not come in for another week, that means more time for my project. **_

_**Can't quite decide which is worse. Grime covered evidence shelves or a group project I'm doing on my own to avoid a fail grade….**_

_**It's been a weird day. All I want is a nice hot bubble bath, with a lot of bathing salts. Is that too much to ask? **_

Absentmindedly, recalling the events of the cemetery. _**That was creepy, who in any kind of mind, would create a shrine to the women he murdered.**_

_**Poor Kevin, I really hated seeing him that way, to even wince, in both shame and silent apology. Helpless. But it was something else; no one should have to suffer that kind of sickness!**_

"Right, enough thinking, it's driving me crazy, where's the stupid ladder", muttering indescribably Alexis spied, the old rickety wooden ladder in the corner, "Ah, there", going over towards the ladder, Alexis placed the step ladder against the last shelf and climbed up it, "Rats!". Too short to reach the top, Alexis stood on tip toes and reached up again. As she stood precariously on top of the last wrung, she felt the ladder shift. _**Oh NO!**_Before she could get a grip on one of the shelves, to steady herself, Alexis felt herself fall. She screamed "Aaaaaaaaah!"

Kevin was walking out of the station, as he passed the evidence room, he heard an odd sound, the clutter of something falling, stopping he opened the door, only to feel his heart stop, as he saw Alexis fall, her scream, an arrow, piercing his very essence. "Alexis!" instincts kicking he, vaulted over the chair, which stood in the way, and caught the red-head.

"Alexis, please say something", Ryan pleaded as he placed Alexis in the chair, gently. "I was pretty sure, I was either going to crack my skull, or just end up with a good old fashioned concussion", she whispered. Kevin tightened his grip on her waist. "Not the words I was looking for, but you're fine at least. You wouldn't be coherent otherwise". He mumbled mostly to himself. Alexis laughed nervously, clutching Kevin's collar, she pulled him into a hug, "Thank you", she repeated over and over, crying into his shirt. "Ssshhh", Kevin comforted, "You're okay, you're okay", not entirely sure who he was comforting in this scenario, he held her closer. Time passed as they held each other. Alexis pulled away slowly, "I'm fine", not completely letting go of Kevin's shirt, "I'm fine. I guess I was in a little shock". "Justifiable", Kevin whispered. Silence descended again. Alexis wiped her eyes, and Kevin straightened his clothes.

"I should go. It's getting late", Alexis murmured. "I'll take you home", Kevin stood up, and reached out for her. Alexis grabbed his hand, and heaved herself up. "Thanks I appreciate it".

Kevin drove in silence, turning his head he smiled softly as he saw, Alexis asleep on his shoulder. As he reached Castle's apartment complex, he tried to shake Alexis awake, but she snuggled impossibly closer. Chuckling softly, Kevin parked his car, and ran to the passenger side of his car, unbuckling Alexis, he lifted her, bridal style and carried her in, nodding to the doorman, and he took the elevator. Ringing the doorbell, he came face to face with Richard Castle, "W-w-what! What's wrong?" motioning Castle shut up, Ryan hissed, "She fell asleep, I reckon she was exhausted, due to everything that happened today". "But how did she end up, being with you?" Castle hissed. "Shut up Castle, if you don't trust me, at least trust your own kid. Anyway she fell in the evidence room; she's not badly injured '_**or at all, really'**_, just in shock she fell asleep on the ride here. So where's her room, the sooner I put her to bed, the sooner I leave you alone", Ryan intoned climbing the stairs, at the landing he looked back at Castle, "Well?" "Third door to your right", Castle grumbled heading into the kitchenette.

Ryan grinned, pivoting he walked into Alexis room. "Wow", _**The Castle's sure know how to decorate**_. Her room was decked in princess Jasmine's style, from Aladdin. Kevin placed Alexis on her bed, taking off her coat and jacket, he pulled the quilts back and tucked her in. stepping back he smiled at Alexis. Heading for the door, Kevin murmured a quiet, "Goodnight. Sleep-well, Alexis". Opening the door, he paused as he heard Alexis' voice.

"Kevin", Alexis mumbled in her sleep. Turning Kevin made a quick decision; cupping her cheek, and pushing her hair behind her ear. He kissed her on the corner of her lips and placed a piece of paper in her right hand. Walking back to the door, he mumbled, "Sweet Dreams, Emerald".


	2. Ch 2: Midnight Saga

DISCLAIMER:

Kate and Castle would've kissed already without any mundane excuses. Ppl there is so much chemistry between them, soon there will be a new photon, or neuron placed in the periodic table, called KC.

Ryan and Esposito would be a really sexy slash pair, which would satisfy my dreams forever.

If CASTLE was mine, Demming and Josh, would both be either dead, or severely handicapped, after I'd tortured them painfully.

If slash is frowned on, and I think it is in the US, at least. Kevin and Alexis would be the 'it' pair, after Castle and Kate and Esposito and Lanie.

If I owned Castle, the above points would be moot, and I wouldn't be posting a story on this or any site, I'd be on a ship in the Caribbean, having hot steamy sex, with my two favorite detectives (Ryan and Esposito, in case u were wondering).Moving on,

SUMMARY: Alexis and Ryan, fall in love with each other, it's a gradual slow beginning to what I consider a beautiful relationship, between two sexy individuals…. Oh and the many trials and sufferings they follow through it. This may be a tad OOC, but I really like exploring the horizons. I'm not sure how old Kevin Ryan is, but I'd wager 25-27. Feel free to correct me. I'm pretty sure Alexis is 17 in the 3rd Season. I just placed her age somewhere, around 17, almost 18 in three months; **I'm putting her birthday**, in the month of March, the date being: **20-03-93**. Not sure when her birthday is, either. I read a story of friendship between Alexis and Ryan, which had me begging for more. The starting, that is, chapter one, might sound familiar, it's because it belongs to Ms. Cindy Ryan (well not belongs, exactly the setting is just hers the plot's mine). She ended it as a brother sister thing-a-majing, that left a foul, taste in my mouth. I loved her writing, but frankly speaking the story was a dead end. You should read it; it's one of my favorites. NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'. ** This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

Replies for the Reviewers:

Chapter two

**Midnight Saga**

Alexis Castle groaned as she turned in her sleep. "Ugh! God I feel like I've been hit by a few dozen trucks", she hissed as pain blossomed in her toe. "Need a goddamn painkiller! What time is it anyway?" grabbing her alarm clock she squinted at the time, "nine pm. oh". As she sat up straighter, she became aware of a piece of paper, in her left hand. Switching on her bedside lamp, Alexis peered at the piece of scrunched up paper in her hand. Opening said scrunched up note, she couldn't help the smile that spread through her entire being.

_**I wrote this in the car, while staring at you sleep. Creepy much? It was at a traffic signal, not entirely sure why I'm trying to justify the reason as to why I'm writing a note to you anyway. It's not like I'm never going to see you again. Although the thought, of never seeing you again, hurts immensely. Right, I'll quit being a sap now **__**:]**__** This Is my cell no. if you ever need to call, to just, you know get away from the stress and everything, don't hesitate in dialing those digits.**_

_**Kevin Ryan**_

Alexis grabbed her Blackberry and quickly sent a text. Biting her lip she smiled at the ceiling.

"Honey, do you want something to eat? I saw your light on", Richard Castle asked outside her door. Alexis grinned, "sure thing dad, I think I'm going to take a warm shower first, get all the day's grime off, then I'll scarf down whatever you cooked", she sang. "Uh sure, sweetie", Richard murmured.

"Teenagers these days", muttered Rick as he walked away from Alexis' bedroom door. Alexis threw the covers off her and skipped to her en-suite bathroom. Stripping off her clothes, she couldn't help but hum the tune of Ave Maria, cheerfully and slightly off-key. Stepping into the stall, she sighed as the hot water poured over her and eased her of her aching muscles. Alexis moaned in relief as she could feel the soreness, leave her body feeling relaxed, she smiled.

Alexis stepped out of the shower stall, after a good 30minutes. "Wow! That felt great". Walking to her wardrobe, Alexis rummaged in her wardrobe, finally settling on blue boy-shorts and soft blue cami. Tying her night gown around her, she slipped her Blackberry into her side pocket and still humming waltzed downstairs.

"Isn't it a b-e-a-utiful night?" Alexis sang, hugging her grandmother and her father together. "You're obviously feeling better", Rick said in slight wonder, "just out of curiosity, '_**why**_' are you so happy?" "Can the girl not be happy without you turning on the Spanish inquisition on her", Rick's mother drawled. Alexis giggled into the pizza slice. Dinner just happened to be pizza, who knew. Richard rolled his eyes, "Can a father not worry about his only daughter?" he said. "She's having dinner, not getting married", she argued. Alexis watched the by-play in amusement. Martha Rodgers sighed, "Oh hush up, Rick. She's happy, after today, what with the shrine and taking her to a Cemetery, let the poor girl, be happy". "That wasn't even my fault," Rick mumbled. Alexis giggled. "Eat. This is your entire fault". Alex laughed, as Richard wacked her over the head with a spoon. "Dad, Come on, I like this case. For the first time, ever, dad this case, means something to me, I just wanna stay on its edges, don't worry; I'll be safe, so you don't have to worry. I'll be fine; besides do you really think, Detectives Ryan, Bekket, or Esposito, would ever let anything bad happen to me?" Martha smirked at her son. "No, I trust the guys at the precinct. Just be careful okay. I don't want you to get hurt". "Nothing will happen to me", Alexis cheered, "I promise". Richard hugged Alexis, who squirmed, who felt her Blackberry vibrate in her pocket, "Gotta go", she moved from under his arm, and ran up the stairs.

"Darling let this be a lesson to you, _**Young Love**_, is something you can't avoid or fight", Martha intoned as she grabbed her purse and glided to the door. "Goodnight Love". Leaving Richard staring at the door, "That's what scares me; Love isn't something I want her to fall into, especially when I think she's falling for the wrong person", Richard groaned grabbing a wine bottle, and drinking it straight from the bottle, as he fell on the couch.

Kevin Ryan, walked out of the bathroom, steam issued into the bedroom, as he slung the towel across his neck, and wore his sweatpants low on his hips. Moving to his bed, he lounged on it, picking up his Blackberry and smiled at the text he received.

Alexis: Definitely creepy, but also very sweet. :)

Ryan grinned and sent her text. Getting off the bed, he walked into the kitchen, only to see Javier draped over his couch, like a quilt. Chuckling Ryan grabbed a beer from the fridge, and took a photo, of Esposito, draped over his couch.

Kevin: Thank you Em. So what are you doing, any stress, Rick driving you crazy?

Alexis laughed, as she read Kevin's text, with a slightly confused expression_** {A/N: Following story in Short Messages Format. Also in Play-Format, except it's NOT in shorthand, I hate reading shorthand words in angle bracket, not included in SMS}:-**_

Alexis: No, Dad's just being Dad. Protective to a 'T'. Er… who's Em?

Ryan grinning: you are. I'm nicknaming you, if you don't want it say so. I know it's pretty sappy scratching his head. It's short for Emerald.

Alexis: :") Thank you, that's sweet. So will you save my number as under 'Emerald'?

Ryan: Would you like me to? Kevin unconsciously, held his breath.

Alexis: Yes Very much. Slipping off her night gown, Alexis climbed into bed

Ryan heaved a sigh of relief: Okay then, when I receive your texts, it'll be under the name 'Emerald'. Ryan changed the settings to his caller id

Emerald: Um, if it's not too much, to ask, can I call you Kay?

Ryan: Kay?

Emerald: The first initial of your name. I'm saving it as Kay, it would seem odd, if it were 'K'. Um, so Yeah? Alexis bit her lip

Ryan: I'd like that.

Emerald: GRIN. Yay! So what are you upto?

_**What is he up to? **_

**Jeez Alexis could you be any more clichéd? **

Kay: I was drinking a beer, and just lounging in bed.

Emerald: Likewise, well without the beer, more like a warm glass of milk. Hey, do you wanna play twenty questions or something? Alexis smacked her forehead as she sent the text.

_**Bloody hell! Where's the bloody BAZUKA? TWENTY QYESTION! What is this fourth grade?**_

Kay Taking a sip of his beer he grinned: Sure. Well, uh here goes, 'Favorite book you've ever read?'

_**Cool way to ease the tension. Then again she is a Genius.**_

Emerald breathing deeply as she snuggled under the covers, and switched off the lamp: Reckless: Andrew Gross. You?

Kay: Hey I've read that, brilliant and original way to put one's perspective on crashing the Wall Street.

Emerald: Yeah it's got that original interpretation down pat.

Kay: That's one way to express it :P Anyway mine is other then Derrik Storm, LOLz, Kind of three favorites:

1. Bartimaeus Trilogy

2. Hunchback of Notre Dame

3. Hey okay don't laugh, but Black Beauty.

Emerald: Wow. That's quite extensive. I have only read the last two. And I really wouldn't laugh at your choices, why would I?

Kay: Well, the only person, other than you who knows my reading choices, would be Ariannahha my elder sister.

Emerald: Are you embarrassed by your choices?

Kay: I wouldn't really call it embarrassing, but the guys would never understand it at the 12th.

Emerald: I would.

Kay: Thanks, that means a lot to me. Anyway next question. You ask.

Emerald: Hmmm, Favorite music genre?

Kay: Rock, Alternative, Metal, heavy, Punk rock, etc. Oh and classical

Emerald: Hahahahaha 'Oh and Classical'? That's like in two different directions.

Kay Shrugging sheepishly: What can I say; It really depends on the mood. When I'm kinda upset, and just need to block out everything My Rock helps, and when I'm calm, and need to just concentrate, Classical works. Then again, a mixture of the two Is also, something to listen to.

Emerald: I'd like to enjoy that once, with you.

Kay Blushing he sipped his beer: Thanks I'd like that very much.

Emerald Alexis blushed, as her heart skipped a beat: Well that's great. Mine are Um... R 'n' B, Alternative Rock and Classical, of course.

Kay: Favorite Bands?

Emerald: Poets Of The Fall, Taylor Swift.

Kay: Taylor Swift isn't exactly a band you know.

Emerald: Hey!

Kay: Hahahahaha. I'm kidding, just Kidding.

Emerald: Not funny!

Kay: I'm sorry, I'm really sorry :(

Emerald: You're forgiven. Yours?

Kay: Poets Of The Fall, Zebrahead, Yellowcard, Story Of the Year. There are others, but these are my current favorite.

Emerald: Favorite Album in Poets of the fall?

Kay: Twilight Theater

Emerald: Hey, likewise.

Kay: Favorite song, from that album?

Emerald: War

Kay: Yep, definitely. Based on the video game, 'Alan Blake'.

Emerald: Favorite movie of the year?

Kay: You'll laugh.

Emerald: I won't.

Kay: You will.

Emerald: Aw... please!

Kay: I can practically imagine you as a puppy, right about now.

Emerald: Shut up. Come on, Please.

Kay: Tangled.

Emerald: The animated production of 'Repunzel'.

Kay: You're laughing at me aren't ya?

Emerald: No. but have you bought any new frying pans?

Kay: Hey! I resent that :P

Emerald: Hehe-hehe-hehe-hehe.

Kay: Puppy!

Emerald: :"

Kay: Yours?

Emerald: The same.

Kay: Really?

Emerald: Yes. I really do like it.

Kay: The chameleon is a pretty good actor.

Emerald: Hahahahaha :D To be honest I preferred Maximus

Kay: Definitely the horse! Favorite TV Series?

Emerald: House M.D, Bones, Just Shoot Me.

Kay: Hahahahaha Just Shoot me?

Emerald: Yep, I have all seven seasons on a hard Disk Drive.

Kay: I reckon that I'll be borrowing them from you, soon.

Emerald: Sure. Yours?

Kay: House M.D, Bones, Supernatural, Merlin.

Emerald: Merlin?

Kay: It's a BBC production, based on the wizard Merlin. The main protagonist happens to be Irish.

Emerald: Oh, I'll download it, then.

Kay: I'll give it to you, in return for the Just Shoot Me.

Emerald: Favorite Video Game?

Kay: Other than Madden?

Emerald: Yeah?

Kay: HALO. You? Although I am surprised you asked that.

Emerald: Hey I may be a girl, but I do like a good game, of massacre.

Kay: I guess, if Javi is never available, since he's with Lanie, nowadays, I can always, ask you to join me, for Madden Night.

Emerald: I'd like that.

Kay: Your favorite?

Emerald: Counter Strike.

Kay: Niiiiice! So, what's your favorite Place in the world?

Emerald: My room, it's where I can let the masks fall.

Kay: Hmmm... I can relate. I need to be myself normally when no-one else can see me. Would you believe me, if I say, I can't sleep. I get nightmares. Kevin groaned as he sent the text

_**Why? Why did I send her that? She'll think I'm weak.**_

**I need another beer. **Kevin paused as his Blackberry beeped

Emerald: Nightmares aren't fun.

Kay sitting back down on the bed, Kevin grimaced: You have nightmares?

Emerald: yeah...

Kay: May I ask what it is you 'nightmare' about?

Emerald: My dad. I get scared when he goes on those missions with Kate.

Kay: Nothing will ever happen to him, I promise.

Emerald: I know that. I really do, but the nightmares still happen, I can't control them even though, subconsciously I know nothing will happen to him, as long as you guys will be there for him.

Kay: Emerald, I promise you, I will never ever let anything happen to him. You have my word.

Emerald: I, thank you.

Kay: You're very welcome Kevin walked back into the kitchen, to grab another beer.

Emerald: Favorite Actor?

Kay: Megan Fox.

Emerald: Typical.

Kay: You're just jealous.

Emerald: I am not... besides mine just happens to be Josh Duhamel.

Kay: Josh Duhamel! And you call me typical.

Emerald: Hey! Not fair, you're jealous as hell.

Kay: I am not, jealous. But, Josh Duhamel? Kevin growled unconsciously.

Emerald: What about Megan Fox?

Kay Rubbing his neck, Kevin groaned: I guess so, she's kinda HOT!

Emerald: So is Josh Duhamel.

Kay: I guess it'd be safer if we agree to disagree.

Emerald: On our opinions?

Kay: Yeah?

Emerald: I'm sorry; I'm being childish aren't I?

Kay slamming a hand against, his forehead, Kevin groaned: NO! No No No No No! I'm an idiot, I was jealous.

Emerald: So was I. I'm really sorry.

Kay: I'm sorry, so please stop apologizing.

Alexis smiled sheepishly

Kay: I guess we both were childish. So Favorite Hobby?

Emerald: Reading. Yours?

Kay: The same.

Emerald: Favorite season?

Kay: Winter, Yours?

Emerald: The Same. Christmas, is in winter ;"

Kay: Yeah... Christmas. We're still on for Saturday?

Emerald: Definitely, I wouldn't miss it for the world.

Kay: Your most Idyllic Dream?

Emerald: There's a beach on the coast of Hawaii 'Maui', if you can Google it, you'll know what and why I think it's, idyllic for me. I've imagined my um... Never-mind.

Kay Kevin connected to the wireless on his laptop, opening the link, after he typed the destination, in the search engine, he whistled. It was one helluva spot: It's a smokin' piece of ecstasy, I'll give you that, but what have you imagined it for?

Emerald: It's my Idyllic honeymoon spot :") (Blush!)

Kay: Oh... Kevin, groaned and fell back against the bed

_**I'm going to need, a really really, frigid shower! **_

Emerald: I shouldn't have said that. Typed that, texted that... uh I'll stop now...

_**Why the hell did I tell him that? I'm an Idiot!**_

**Oh God! I told him, I wanted to lose my virginity on that beach.**

_**Yes, the word Idiot does come to mind.**_

Kay: Okay... Rubbing his eyes, Ryan turned to check the time 23:30hrs on the beach?

_**Why the hell did I ask her that? **_

Emerald: Yes. Thank you for not making this awkward.

Kay swallowing convulsively: Right.

_**Awkward? God she has no idea what she's doing to me.**_

Emerald: Favorite Color?

Kay: Emerald.

_**Can I be any less, desperate?**_

Emerald: Would it be odd if I said it was the color of your eyes?

Kay Kevin choked on his beer: No.

Emerald: I just checked the time it's 11:45pm. Do you wanna sleep?

Kay: Not Really. Do you need to sleep?

Emerald: No. Actually I'm not sleepy. You?

Kay: Can't sleep. Favorite Food?

Emerald: Pizza and any Italian. You?

Kay: Italian and the good old fashioned burger! :D

Emerald: Ham/Chicken/Beef?

Kay: Beef?

Emerald: Of course, why are you questioning, your own answer?

Kay: I figured there was very little choice?

Emerald Alexis shook her head: You're hooked on the question Marks?

Kay: Right. Sorry. I like Beef and chicken and ham. Pretty much all of them.

Emerald: LOLz. Favorite Drink?

Kay: Milk :

Emerald: Idiot.

Kay: Right, right. Sorry. Whiskey.

Emerald: Bloody Irish. LOLz.

Kay: Yes Mam. You?

Emerald: You're actually asking?

Kay: I am curious, it was your question?

Emerald: Yeah. If you tell my dad, I will vehemently deny it, and then I will kill you! Who could possibly accuse me, of causing pain? I'm too cute!

Kay: I swear on my Badge. I won't tell anyone. :D

Emerald: Tequila. And whiskey shots.

Kay: Who are you?

Emerald: Shut up.

Kay: Hahahahaha ;D

Emerald: Your turn.

Kay: Right. :P Favorite fruit?

Emerald: You're joking, right?

Kay: Just answer.

Emerald: Cherries. You?

Kay: Strawberries.

Emerald: I really do like Cherry pie, though. Although Strawberries, dipped in hot chocolate work.

Kay: Then you should try my ma's cherry pie, you'll love it.

Emerald: Promise.

Kay: Definitely, Although Ariannahha and Mum are in competitions, over 'The Best Ryan Pie'

Emerald: 'The Best Ryan Pie'?

Kay: Yup. It sounds weird doesn't it?

Emerald: NO Offence, but yeah :)

Kay: Well every Christmas, Ariannahha and Mom, have this epic battle, on who can bake the better pie. Ariannahha Williams VS. Annaha Ryan. It's a brutal battle, between two incredibly powerful women, that leaves Illiannahha and me in stitches.

Emerald: You've gotta be joking!

Kay: I wish

Emerald: So who wins?

Kay: Mum. Makes Ari, really angry, she usually forces me to eat her pie. Drives Lia real nuts

Emerald: Ari for Ariannahha and Lia for Illiannahha? Oh I bet you enjoy her pie, to make her happy.

Kay: Yes, I like living six feet above the ground.

Emerald: Hey, don't be mean.

Kay: Try Ari's pie, and then say that again. I dare you...

Emerald: That bad?

Kay: Like you wouldn't believe. If her pie doesn't kill me, then she will, if I don't smile, and scarf it down, I'm dead.

Emerald: Oh you poor baby :P

Kay: Don't patronize me, if it weren't for ma's pies, I'd already be dead.

Emerald: Well what would you do, if I baked you a cherry pie?

Kay: You promised not to kill me? Besides I haven't told anyone you like tequila. :P

Emerald: HEY! Fine Be that way, I just won't let you taste any.

Kay: I'm sorry. I'd like to try your pie.

Emerald: On one condition. You have to promise to give me an honest verdict, if it sucks, you'll tell me, right?

Kay: Sure. Your turn.

Emerald: I'm serious, if it's bad, you'll tell me, okay. I'd wanna improve, if I'm bad at it.

Kay: In all honesty, is there anything you're bad at? But I swear, I'll tell you. You have my word.

Emerald: Thanks. Favorite Sweet?

Kay: Doughnuts, and Dark Chocolate, and Mint-filled-chocolate éclairs.

Emerald: No way!

Kay: What?

Emerald: Those are my favorites as well, oh...and I like Cinnamon Buns.

Kay: Christmassy!

Emerald: Oh shut up! Your turn.

Kay: Favorite Snack?

Emerald: You sure like food, for a thought. Potato chips. You?

Kay: How are you so thin? Pretty much the same.

Emerald: I do gym, you know. I'd like to become... you'll laugh.

Kay: I won't.

Emerald: I want to become a detective...

Kay: Private Investigative Operative or...?

Emerald: You're not laughing?

Kay: Should I?

Emerald: It's just... I figured, I like solving mysteries, I don't, and maybe I'm being childish. It's just dad, is paid to think like a killer, I want to do something to, I guess... catch those killers... Does that make me Naïve?

Kay: No. It makes you special.

Emerald: What's the difference between a PI and well you?

Kay: PI's don't have rules to follow, however they also don't have a jurisdiction under law.

Emerald: So being a NYPD would be better than a PI?

Kay: Yes. But not just NYPD, any place really...

Emerald: Yeah, I know that. But I don't want to apply here.

Kay: What? Why?

Emerald: Dad would never allow it.

Kay: I'm sure if you talked to him, he'd understand.

Emerald: He wouldn't. In case you haven't noticed he treats me like I'm eight, not almost 18.

Kay: Uh yeah... there is that. Where would you go?

Emerald: Washington D.C.

Kay Kevin's heart clenched painfully: That's... far.

Emerald: Yup. It has a change of scenery. I kind of need that.

Kay: Oh...

Emerald: You're upset?

Kay: I would like it if you were closer...

_**Could I be any less moronically desperate…? **_

Emerald Alexis blushed: I want to... but...

Kay: Rick...?

Emerald: Yeah... Favorite Animal?

Kay: Dogs. I like puppies.

Emerald: Aw... puppies! I love Puppies... Thank god you're not into rats.

Kay: Rats?

Emerald: Ashley had a pet Rat.

Kay: A rat? Furry creature, which squeaks and eats cheese? A rat?

Emerald: Why is that so shocking for you?

Kay: It's just, Rats are found in sewers.

Emerald: Yes. Exactly. I almost lost it, him, once.

Kay: Hang on, when Rick said "Speaking of rats, I gotta go", he was talking about Ashley's missing Rat?

Emerald: one, why were you talking about Rats? And two, yes, the very same. It ended up in Grams room.

Kay: Poor Mrs. Rodgers. It was a comment, by the Captain, 'he ratted them out' or something along those lines...

Emerald: Wow.

Kay: On a side note, who name's their 'male' kid, 'Ashley'?

Emerald: Um... well, Ashley's folks, apparently. Right my turn.

Kay: Go ahead...

Emerald: Ideal Vacation Spot?

Kay: Ireland, You?

Emerald: Is that because you're Irish?

Kay: No. I really do like Ireland's beauty.

Emerald: I haven't been to Ireland, even on that European tour, France, Italy, Paris, England.

Kay: Ireland isn't exactly a part of Europe, it's a part of the British Isle, you know...

Emerald: I'd like to go to Dublin. What's it like there, other than the music?

Kay: Dublin's cool, but I prefer the countryside.

Emerald: Okay. I'd like to go to..., never thought about it.

Kay: Never thought about it, is that somewhere up north...?

Emerald: Oh shut up!

Kay: That your favorite phrase...?

Emerald: Would you prefer, 'don't be an Idiot'?

Kay: Shut up's good!

Emerald: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha :D

Kay: LOLz.

Emerald: I haven't found that spot, yet.

Kay: I guess you will someday.

Emerald: You'll be the first person to know, when I do. So my turn; Favorite Sport?

Kay: Sleeping, you?

Emerald: Oh come on, really?

Kay: Between, the Case-Load, and the Police-gym, and doing general paperwork. Sleeping IS my favorite sport. Yours?

Emerald: Swimming.

Kay: Are you any good?

Emerald: I don't drown...

Kay: very funny.

Emerald: I thought so. :P

Kay: Oh ha-ha. Moving on... Ideal Tattoo?

Emerald: My dad will Kill me!

Kay: Interesting words.

Emerald: Idiot! Appealing word isn't it?

Kay: Okay Okay, calm down. You drink Tequila, and Take whiskey shots, so come on, if you were to be, 'adventurous', what would you consider an Ideal tattoo?

Emerald: I'm sending you a Multimedia message; I'd want it on the left side of my waist, a bit below my navel.

Kevin op**ened the MMS and choked on air **

_**If I continue choking on anything I'll be hospitalized. Alexis is trying to kill me! Sweet Jesus! **_

_**Okay Calm down! Deep Breaths! In-Out, In-Out!**_

Emerald: Kay, you there? Still Alive?

Kay: Yeah... Jesus Christ!

Emerald: Is it too bad?

Kay swallowing convulsively: Are you daft? It's Bloody Sexy!

Emerald: Really?

Kay: Hell Yeah. Though do me a favor?

Emerald: Anything?

Kay: Get it done, by a FEMALE tattoo Artist!

Emerald: KEVIN!

Kay: Please! Promise me!

Emerald: Fine. I Promise!

Kay: So you like Dragons?

Emerald: Yes. Dragons symbolize Power, Money, Magic, Sex...

Kay: Holy Crap!

Emerald: What?

Kay: My lips are sealed. Your secret's safe with me. Won't tell a soul. I'll take it to the grave.

Emerald: Okay... wow!

Kay: Being creepy aren't I?

Emerald: Well...

Kay: I'm sorry. It's just you caught me off guard.

Emerald: What about you?

Kay: Oh I already have a tattoo...

Emerald: Wow, really? Where?

Kay: It's on my back, well more around my back shoulders...

Emerald: And... What is 'it'?

Kay: It's a Scorpion, with a Rose attached to its pincers, and a drop of Poison being released on it, or well that's the impression anyway..., I got it after the first person I shot. The Rose is directly below my neck, and the poisonous drop, is above it. You can see the tattoo's; tip of the scorpion's tail, if I'm wearing a t-shirt or a low neck Tee-shirt/sweater.

Emerald: What was the significance?

Kay: You're the first person to get that it has significance. Javi never asked, he just commented it was cool. I got it before I joined up with Javi and Bekket...Jenny really never bothered to ask, she normally drones on and on about cancer, etc., and well I never really felt comfortable telling her...

Emerald: If it's too painful a memory you don't have to tell me...

Kay: NO. I'd like to tell you, it's actually a relief. Haven't you ever had a secret you needed to tell someone to feel a little free?

Emerald: Alexis recalled the afternoon in the cemetery. It really had been a relief letting go: I can understand that feeling very well... Does the rose signify the beauty of this world despite its thorns, and you as the scorpion, a simple person, who carries the weapon that can bring forth death, in a single moment, only out of self-defense?

Kay Kevin smiled: Jeez... Em...why do you even ask? You're a genius!

Emerald Alexis sat up straight: Eh! I was correct?

Kay: In a nutshell.

Emerald: I'm really sorry. It was just an interpretation.

Kay: Em. Groan... I'm not blaming you; In fact, I'd like to thank you.

Emerald: Thank me?

Kay: Yeah... you're the first person to have truly understood. Even Ari never got the significance, and she has a minor in psychology.

Emerald: I don't know if saying this would bring any relief, but by getting that tattoo, weren't you relieved? It must have been painful, but the scorpion is who you are, you can't change that. In fact, I'm glad you haven't changed...

Kay Kevin could feel the sting of tears, closing his eyes, he took a deep breath: Why are you so brilliant?

Emerald: I'm not really... Kevin, I understand.

Kay: I know... Thank you.

Kevin let the tears fall, as his heart finally fell at ease.

Kay as his breath hitched, Kevin wiped his face and moved in to a more comfortable position: So the dragon, was it just because of the above reasons, money, power, magic?

Emerald: and sex.

Kay: yeah that. Moving on...

Emerald: Giggle...It was your question. What about this one? Alexis sent another MMS

Kevin op**ened the MMS **__

_**Oh Hell No!**_

Kay: Dragons are Sexy! Stick to Reptilian creatures that breathe fire.

Emerald Alexis grinned mischievously: Why? I think it's hot! I would so love to have that on **MY** shoulder or do you think **he** would look cool on my back? Actually I'd prefer him on my waist line, with the cork-screw effect heading below my navel, into my jeans... You know, like really LOW waist?

Kay: He? Him! Bloody Hell... No! Dragons are gr8. I love dragons! Stick to Dragons!

Emerald: Reptilian creatures that breathe fire...? You sound Jealous.

Kay Kevin hissed: Me? Jealous? No, no, not at all?

Emerald: Uh-huh. If you say so... Your Favorite-Important Sanctuary?

Kay: I really am not Jealous, and my Sanctuary is the shoot out range. Yours? Btw I am not jealous!

Emerald: Hey can you teach me how to use a gun? And you were oh so Jealous!

Kay: Well Okay fine I was jealous. I'll teach you...how to shoot, i.e. When are you free?

Emerald: Sunday.

Kay: 11.00am, cool?

Emerald: Definitely. Alexis looked at her bedside clock

_**Holy Crap! **_

Kevin looked at his watch, "Shit!" Not realizing the time had flown that fast he rubbed a hand across his mouth. "Jesus Christ 3:00am. Four hours to work?" Kevin groaned, "I'm dead!"

Emerald: It's 3:05am.

Kay: Yeah I just noticed that... five minutes ago.

Emerald: We should get some sleep, then. I mean don't you have to get to the precinct tomorrow at seven?

Kay: Groan... Don't remind me. What about you, Will you be ok, in your presentation's orientation meeting?

Emerald: Oh God! I have an Orientation Meeting today! I'm dead!

Kay: We both will be. Bekket's gonna kill me!

Emerald: We're dead!

Kay: In a nutshell.

Emerald: Are you at all sleepy?

Kay: Not really, you?

Emerald: No.

Kay: We'll have to sleep, some time, though. Else we'll be zombies tomorrow.

Emerald: Interesting choice of words... brings up questions.

Kay: like?

Emerald: Favorite Zombie flick?

Kay: Fido

Emerald: Really? Whyyyyyyy?

Kay: I was joking :p

Emerald: Oh Thank God! So what is it?

Kay: Resident Evil The second

Emerald: You mean, 'Resident Evil: Apocalypse'?

Kay: Yes.

Emerald: Shit.

Kay: 3:25am. Yeah I noticed. Uh...goodnight?

Emerald: Goodnight.

Kay: Right, sweet Dreams...

Emerald: You aren't asleep are you?

Kay: Says the Lady asking the question.

Emerald: We're dead.

Kay: Yep. We really need to get some sleep, although for four hours, what sleep will we get?

Emerald: You mean three hours and twenty five minutes.

Kay: Groan!

Emerald: I'm sorry. I'm not helping am I? It's just I really can't sleep...

Kay: Likewise.

Emerald: But we should its 4:00am. Goodnight, Sweet-Dreams.

Kay: Yeah... Sweet Dreams Em...!

Emerald: Sweet Dreams, have sweet dreams Kevin! Literally!

Kay Kevin grinned weakly as he read her text : I'll try. Sleep well!

Alexis smiled as she put her Blackberry on her bedside table. Picking up the clock on her bedside cabinet she set the alarm, for 7:30am. Grabbing her journal, she wrote a quick note:

_**Dear Journal; (dated: 15th December, 2011-Thursday)**_

_**Would it be to presumptuous if I stated that I want to have Kevin Ryan as more than a friend? I can't help this feeling, it's not like any of the crushes, I've ever had, it's just, I can't explain it, but he is so much more special. **_

_**I really needed to talk to someone, I had no Idea how much relief I'd feel, when I told him about Ashley and Lauren, but I'm glad, I did, I feel better. It still hurts, but at least the reality isn't smothering me, anymore. I feel gratified.**_

_**Thank You, God, Simply for bringing him to me. I promise I'll be the best friend, he could ever need, all I ask, in return is please take away his nightmares.**_

_**Good Night Dear Journal;**_

_**Alexis**_.

_**P.S: Sweet Dreams Kevin!**_


	3. Ch 3: Soulless Distractions & Blood

DISCLAIMER:

Kate and Castle would've kissed already without any mundane excuses. Ppl there is so much chemistry between them, soon there will be a new photon, or neuron placed in the periodic table, called KC.

Ryan and Esposito would be a really sexy slash pair, which would satisfy my dreams forever.

If CASTLE was mine, Demming and Josh, would both be either dead, or severely handicapped, after I'd tortured them painfully.

If slash is frowned on, and I think it is in the US, at least. Kevin and Alexis would be the 'it' pair, after Castle and Kate and Esposito and Lanie.

If I owned Castle, the above points would be moot, and I wouldn't be posting a story on this or any site, I'd be on a ship in the Caribbean, having hot steamy sex, with my two favorite detectives (Ryan and Esposito, in case u were wondering).Moving on,

SUMMARY: Alexis and Ryan, fall in love with each other, it's a gradual slow beginning to what I consider a beautiful relationship, between two sexy individuals…. Oh and the many trials and sufferings they follow through it. This may be a tad OOC, but I really like exploring the horizons. I'm not sure how old Kevin Ryan is, but I'd wager 25-27. Feel free to correct me. I'm pretty sure Alexis is 17 in the 3rd Season. I just placed her age somewhere, around 17, almost 18 in three months; **I'm putting her birthday**, in the month of March, the date being: **20-03-93**. Not sure when her birthday is, either. I read a story of friendship between Alexis and Ryan, which had me begging for more. The starting, that is, chapter one, might sound familiar, it's because it belongs to Ms. Cindy Ryan (well not belongs, exactly the setting is just hers the plot's mine). She ended it as a brother sister thing-a-majing, that left a foul, taste in my mouth. I loved her writing, but frankly speaking the story was a dead end. You should read it; it's one of my favorites. NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'. ** This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

Replies for the Reviewers:

Chapter three

**Soulless Distractions & Bloody Worry **

Javier Esposito, fell off the couch with a loud THUD, groaning, he made a few vague gestures, and mumbled a few times over and over again, until he finally managed to pry his eyelids open. "What the hell is that sound?" Javier cursed. Getting up from the ground, Esposito dragged himself onto the couch. Hearing the sound of music, blaring from the cushions, Javier pulled the cushion away, and saw his cell phone. Grabbing it he answered the call, "Hello", he groaned. "Good morning Baby", a cheery voice chirped. "Lanie?" Javier mumbled. "Who else baby. By the way Bekket, is planning on killing you", Lanie answered. "Why? I haven't even done anything yet", he grumbled. "Honey", Lanie drawled, "in case you've missed out on the coffee, sweetie, its 8:30am, and Bekket's been waiting for you and Ryan for the last half hour…. ", Lanie paused as she heard the detective exclaim. "WHAT!" Esposito yelled, standing abruptly, looking at the clock, he swore violently.

"Ugh! Ry normally wakes me up. I reckon he didn't wake up. Aw man, we are so dead. Can you tell Bekket we'll be there in 30 minutes? Pretty please", Javier begged, "I'll make it up to you, How about this Saturday, and we go out for dinner?" "Sounds great, don't worry I'll cover for you, but do hurry up. Castle isn't here either annoying her like a puppy. We need you guys here; the Captain and I are just about going round the bend, with her incessant pacing". "Right. I'm on it", Javier hung up.

Javier walked, towards Ryan's bedroom, opening the door; he came across, Kevin asleep shirtless, _**like the dead**_. "Yo! Bro, wake up", he said. Kevin didn't even shift. "Hey, man. Come on", not moving Javier sighed from the doorway. "Okay. Wait, I'll go take a shower, and then wake you up, bro. Do us both a favor and make some coffee", walking towards Ryan's bed, he pulled Ryan into a sitting position, shaking him he was a bit glad to see Kevin's eyes flickered. "I'll be back in ten minutes". Javier walked away from the bed, and out the room.

Javier stood under the shower spray, "Man I really wish this case gets solved quickly", he mumbled silently. Javier sighed, "Oh man, I really wanna know what's up with Kevin these days, he's not even talking to me, hiding things, and just naturally being off. Man I can't stand this". Groaning Javier turned the faucet off. Lifting the towel of the rack, he wrapped it around his midsection. Sitting on the toilet seat, Esposito put his head in his hands, his eyes, resting on the ends of his wrists.

_**What the hell is going on? **_

_**First we end up with the world's worst case, and now Kevin is just acting plain weird.**_

Javier groaned as he put on some spare clothes, he had in Kevin's closet. Walking back into Kevin's room, he wasn't all that surprised to see Kevin still completely out of it. "Come on Bro, up you get", dragging Kevin out of the bed, he pushed him out of the room and towards the kitchen, "Maybe some coffee, will wake you up", handing a mug of black coffee without sugar, the way Kevin usually took it in the morning. "Here", Javier simply said. "Drink up", he ordered. Kevin sluggishly put the mug of coffee to his mouth, and mumbled a greeting around the rim of the mug, "mowurngg". "Good for you, I understand your gibberish", Javier commented. "Good Morning, to you too". Kevin drank the coffee slowly. Javier watched him in silence.

_**Dammit Kevin! What's wrong with you, you've never looked this bad in the morning? **_

Javier watched him worriedly, "You should hit the shower now", and Javier walked him to his bedroom. As they walked Kevin halted in front of the hallway closet, opening the door, he walked into the closet and pulled the string, a light bulb flickered on. Kevin stood under the light and looked at the bulb.

Javier watched him in shock, he didn't speak for several minutes, finally giving up, Javier raised an eyebrow and took the pitch, "Bro. What the hell are you doing?" he asked helplessly. Kevin turned to look at him, and murmured, "Taking a shower". Javier blinked owlishly. "Um…" Kevin stared at Javier, "why are you in **my** bathroom?" Javier blinked up at Kevin.

"Dude. We're in the hallway closet. And I'm standing in the hallway", Javier ignored the possessive note in Kevin's voice regarding the shower, grabbing Kevin's arm; Javier pushed him into the shower, and turned on the faucet. Cold water blasted onto Kevin. Esposito noticed that Kevin didn't even flinch in shock at the blast of frigid water pouring onto him.

"You know", Kevin began a little coherently, "I don't normally let men watch me shower, but I guess being half dressed, I can let you watch me shower", he finished. Javier smirked, pulling the curtains closed he sat on the toilet seat. Kevin smiled weakly. Shimming out of his bottoms, and boxers he turned on the hot water, and equalized the temperature, silence descended as Kevin showered.

"I have nightmares", he simply said suddenly crashing the silence with the statement. Javier looked up and stared at the curtain. "Wha-?" Javier stumbled over the question. Kevin smirked, "I can't sleep at night. They began when we found our second victim. It's not just this case. It started with snakes, then it changed, to the time when we were kidnapped by those Germans (A/N: "Knockdown"), that were related to Bekket's mom's case. Instead of me being tortured I have to watch you get tortured, I have seen you die every night. It isn't pleasant", swallowing Kevin paused, as he dunked under the showerhead.

"I can't keep watching you die. So I took some sleeping pills, it worked for an insignificant while, but I'm immune to it now. It makes me drowsy, but I'm still very awake. Which is a paradox, really. I tried to go to the _**psych doc**_; he just said the same things Ariannahha once mentioned. I need to let loose, talk to people. I don't like talking about myself. So I avoid it". Javier stayed silent, more out of curiosity and worry, then the need to say something. "Then the first person I shot, I had blood on my hands. I have blood on my hands".

Kevin faltered, switching off the water; he grabbed the towel, and dried himself off. "It's on a loop", Kevin continued. "It repeatedly switches, between your death and the first person I shot". "The question that usually arises in therapy is _**'Is it guilt or is it fear'.**_ I don't know what it is anymore. I can't sleep". Kevin stepped out from behind the curtain, towel draped around his waist. "Because every time I close my eyes, I can see blood, I never know whether it's yours or the person I shot. That scares me to death. In short, I can't sleep. So I don't".

Kevin walked into his rooms. "I read, I watch TV, I watch movies on the laptop, I talk to Jenny on the phone, etc". Javier sat on the bed, and looked at Kevin's tattoo, "Have you talked to Jenny then? Or were you watching a movie?" Javier looked at the laptop on the bed. "No, I haven't called her or talked to her bro, I was just doing a little research on 'Maui' and No; I haven't talked to Jenny in the last week". "Hawaii. Going somewhere? Honeymoon plans?" Kevin shrugged, as he stood in black jeans and a white T-shirt. "Neither. I was just curious".

"Things will be better; she'll come back bro…Why are you dressed in casual?" Javier asked taking in Kevin's appearance, the younger man had on white V-neck T-shirt and Black suede jacket, over black jeans, "I really don't care if she does call….Don't feel like wearing formals, either". Kevin simply said. "I'm going to need another few cups of coffee. I just barely slept for three hours". "Let's go", Kevin grabbed the keys from his bedside table, and his Blackberry and placing it in his back pocket, and throwing the former them at Javier. "Drive. I'm going to be dozing off, in the car". Javier followed behind him "Right. Well let's go". Javier walked out the door. Kevin walked down to Javier's car sighing he exhaled. _**I don't want to think about her anymore. She hurt me and you know why…**_

Javier drove in absolute silence, the radio was off and his partner lay half asleep twitching at random intervals. A _**fitful sleep**_ at best is what he would describe Kevin's sporadic sleeping habits. Groaning Kevin turned in his sleep. "Blood", he mumbled. Worried Javier parked in the precinct parking and turned, to wake his partner.

"Hey bro, wake up. We're here, at the precinct", Javier shook Kevin's shoulder. "I'm up, I'm up", Kevin shifted in his sleep. "Bro, come on", Javier climbed out of the car, and jogged over to the other side, opening the car door, he unbuckled Kevin's seatbelt, Kevin turned to look at Javier, "we're here", he groaned. Javier chuckled, "Come on, up you get", pulling Kevin up they both stumbled out of the car. Catching Kevin, Javier pushed him against the car, holding him up, with one hand, and closing the door, with the other hand. He turned back to Kevin. Standing almost nose to nose, Javier turned Kevin's face, towards himself, "Whoa" he breathed. "What?" Kevin turned to look directly into Javier's brown eyes. "Your eyes are really red". "Yeah?" "Yeah". Javier stood in front of Kevin, "You're worried about me, don't be". Pushing Javier away he walked to the entrance of number 12.

"Ah finally", Kate Bekket, announced with a flourish. "The Boys are Back". Lanie sniggered 'hey baby', she mouthed at Javier. Javier smiled. "Alright Listen up. We've wasted enough time. Its 9:30am. I'm heading towards Castle's place. Apparently he had a family emergency and couldn't make it. Esposito, Lanie head to the last crime scene; find _**'something'**_ anything at all". "Ryan stay here, go through all the details, we have phones, faxes, emails. Details, reports, everything". Kate grabbed her coat and got ready to leave. "Actually Bekket", Kate paused and turned to him, "I'll go with Lanie, you put me behind a desk, and I'll fall asleep", "Bro, Isn't that a good…" Javier began, "No. I can't". Kevin interrupted. Pulling Javier they walked out of the bullpen and into the break room, ignoring the other officers and detectives. Kevin pushed him against the wall and whispered in Javier's left ear, "Ignore the intimate display of invading your personal space, but you need to listen to what I have to say. I am asking you for a favor. I have never asked you for anything. So, please, I am _**Begging**_ you… please don't tell anyone my sleeping habits, or that I have nightmares, or that I can't sleep. I don't want to be perceived as weak. So please. Please", Kevin muttered one last time. Stepping away from the detective, he walked away

"Right. Come on Lanie, we need to chafe up, some dry blood", he scoffed. Ryan walked out of the bullpen, without waiting for the doctor. Javier walked out of the break room, only to see Kate and Lanie staring at him and Ryan walking down the stairs, whistling an Irish tune. "Please don't ask any questions", Javier shrugged helplessly. Shrugging Lanie walked to him, and kissed him on the cheek, "Well I'm heading to the, crime scene. Come there if you find something". Kate put on her black woolen long overcoat and walked over to the pair, "I don't know what's going on, but I saw how red his eyes were, so please Lanie; be-careful with him. Esposito, get to work on those reports". Javier mock saluted her and turned to his desk, groaning as he eyed the detectable mess of paper on it. "Ugh! I'm so going to get me one of those cop"

Bekket and Lanie walked to Elevator and reached the parking lot, where Ryan stood waiting for the two at Lanie's car. He had his head tilted back, enjoying the last few rays of morning sunlight. "What I don't get is why he's dressed in casual", Kate mumbled. "It's not like he is in the office", Lanie murmured. "But it's freezing", Kate argued. "The guy hasn't slept, in God only knows how long, he seems to be going through a long rough patch with Jenny, more or less. **And** he won't talk to anyone, not even Javi. I just think we should leave him be", Lanie shrugged. "Fine. I'll go find Castle you get to the scene", Kate nodded.

"Oh you guys made it. I thought you chicks were having a tea party", Ryan drawled. "We were, and having a high school, girly moment", Lanie answered. "Get in. I'm driving", she pushed Ryan into the medical van. Ryan climbed in, in silence. Lanie watched him in worry. Kate saluted her.

"Alexis. Wake up. Its 7:30am, come on honey wake up", Castle shook his daughter. "Go away", Alexis grumbled. "But sweetie, you told me to wake you up at seven, its thirty minutes after, sweetie you wanted to work on your project, wake up". "Leave me alone", Alexis growled. "I can go a little later". "Sweetie", Castle touched her forehead, "You're warm. You're going to stay home", he said.

Walking out of Alexis room, Castle sighed. "She has a fever", he said walking downstairs, as Martha looked up from the magazine she was reading. "Let her stay". "Yeah I decided the same". Castle left the kitchen to enter his room, dialing he spoke before the caller could, "It's me. I won't come today. I have a family emergency". 'Will you be coming in at all?' "No", Castle replied. 'Is it serious?' "Yes". 'Castle. I'm selfish. I can't do this without you?' "I'm sorry". 'Okay'. "I'm really sorry". 'It's okay. Take care'. Castle sighed as he hung up. _**Something tells me this day is not going to go well.**_

"Kate?" Castle opened the door in surprise. "I know I know, but I come bearing gifts", Kate raised a bag filled with donuts. Castle grinned, "Come in". Kate walked in, and sat at Castle's kitchen table. Silence descended on the two. It was tense and filled with questions. Finally giving in, Kate asked, "Where is everybody?" Castle sighed. Kate looked up and took in Richard's exhausted and defeated expression. "What's wrong?" Kate asked. "I'm worried about Alexis", Castle began. "Ryan and Alexis are just friends", she interrupted, knowingly. "I know that", Castle groaned, "but she's my daughter. I just don't want her to get hurt", he stated. Kate bit her lip. "I understand Castle, but even if she does end up having a crush on Ryan, Ryan will not reciprocate it. Besides he is in love with Jenny, he's engaged. To be married in five months". "I'm being exasperating aren't I?" Richard asked. "Not really. Just being a dad". Richard grinned.

"So, what was the emergency?" Kate asked, after a few moments as she watched Castle cook, "and what are you cooking?" Richard licked the wooden spoon, "Chicken Stew". "Now? But it's only ten thirty in the morning", Kate queried perplexed. "Yeah. Kate, Alexis has a slight fever". "I was worried because last night she just fine. She was dancing and singing and being very happy-go-lucky. This morning however she had a fever, when I woke her, or at least tried to, she didn't wake up; she fell right back to sleep". "Alexis is normally very punctual. Come hell or high water", Kate wondered. "Yeah", Castle agreed.

"Well I was never a teenage _**girl**_. So what's going on with the case, any new leads?" he asked. "Actually, Esposito and Ryan came in late", Kate answered. "Late? Why?" Richard asked. "We think Ryan's suffering from lack of sleep", Kate answered. "Nightmares?" Richard asked. "Lanie and I think so. Javier knows, but he's under lock and key. He came in with bloodshot eyes", Kate murmured.

Richard Castle watched Kate bite lip, and groaned internally. Swallowing Richard, handed her the wooden spoon, "taste", he said. _**Good God!**_ Licking the wooden spoon clean, Kate smiled, "It's good, but needs a little bit of salt". Richard smirked. "Yes ma'am". Castle turned to add a pinch of salt into the stew, as he did so, both Kate and Richard heard an ear splitting shriek rented the air. "Duty calls", Kate drawled.

Alexis turned and scrambled for her alarm clock, picking it up she stared at through bleary eyes, gasping, Alexis sat up straight her eyes widening in shock, and then screamed bloody murder. "I'm late!" Jumping out of the bed, and rushing into the shower, setting the water temperature, she kept up a chant of, 'I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, OH HELL, I AM SO FREAKING LATE!'

Alexis cringed as she stepped out on frigid tiles, and wrapped a white fluffy towel around herself, "I am so dead". Walking into her room, she opened her wardrobe, "What to wear, what to wear?" Alexis smiled as she pulled out a green halter dress and black high heeled boots, putting on her clothes; she tied her wet hair in a bun, pulling on a black leather jacket _(A/N: if you've seen the movie, 'The sweetest Thing', Picture Cameron Diaz's red dress from the end of the film and just see that in green with a black leather jacket rather than a blue jean jacket). _Grabbing a woolen brown hat, and a black overcoat, her bag and Blackberry from her dresser, she tossed her make up into her black bag, grabbed her violin case and laptop bag and whizzed out of the room.

Rushing downstairs, she came face to face with Detective Bekket and her dad, eating stew. Sighing she sent a quick text and drawled "Oh stew! Eat, but don't wake up your only daughter. And even if I don't, you could've dragged me, out of the bed". "Dad I have an orientation meeting. I am so dead, it can't even be put into words", Alexis growled, around a spoonful of her dad's bowl of stew. Stuffing a piece of bread in her mouth, she kissed her dad on the cheek, "Gotta go. Nice to see you Detective Bekket", Alexis walked to the door. "Bye dad". "What time will you be back?" Castle called out. "I don't know. It's Friday today, so I need to wrap up everything today. It's going to take time. I need to be free tomorrow". "Why what's tomorrow?" Kate asked curiously. "No college, on a Saturday. Thank God! Today is going to be gruesome; I'm heading into the village with Ryan, on Saturday, and I really want to end all the ugly stuff today". Alexis answered hurriedly. Rushing she left the apartment very quickly.

Richard blinked owlishly as the door closed behind Alexis. "Well, can I get away with murder?" he asked nonchalantly. Kate laughed.

Ryan watched in silence as Lanie scraped of some blood, from the floor. "Why did you become a Medical Expert for the Dead?" he asked Lanie. Lanie looked up, and watched Ryan pace up and down, twitching occasionally. "I studied as a doctor. You need to sit down, honey". Lanie drawled. "I can't", Ryan simply said, "I asked you why you became a doctor for the dead? Not what you studied". Lanie paused sighing she shook her head.

"I had a friend", Lanie began, "had?" Ryan interrupted. "Yeah, had. In my final year at medical school; well actually more like internship. She died under mysterious circumstances. At least that's what we were told. We were what you would call 'Frat Buddies'", Lanie smirked sarcastically. "She was beautiful, and very rich. Andrea Blake. We were all ready to celebrate her 27th birthday, when we got the news. Andrea was the kind of person who believed everyone was good, everything else is a lie. I know I know, it doesn't make at all sense". Lanie chuckled slightly. "Andrea was always very contradictive in nature. It was hilarious, listening to her sometimes". Ryan smiled as Lanie laughed. Ryan's pocket vibrated, "Hang on a second", Ryan pulled his Blackberry from his pocket. Lanie watched as Ryan's entire expression calmed down. He stopped twitching and a very peaceful smile graced his features. Confused Lanie watched Ryan closely as he sent a follow up text, while chuckling mostly to himself. Lanie scraped of some dry venom, and sighed. _**Secrets. What are you hiding from?**_

Ryan smiled as he read Alexis' text.

Emerald: Just woke up, saw the whole Caskett thing, how on earth you tolerate this every other day? I am so late... how has your day been so far. Heading to school, wish me luck!

Kay Ryan grinned, chuckling mostly to himself: 'Caskett'? Oh that's brilliant. Don't even ask; you should watch them complete each other's sentences... Hilarious! It's almost like they practice before hand, they are so in synch; it makes any normal partnership look completely out of synch. My day has gone off. Woke up late, mostly because I never got more than two hours of sleep, my nightmares came back early morning, so I am so restless, I keep twitching at random intervals. Talked to Javier, but I didn't want to go into detail. How are you? Ryan smiled in worry. Call me if you need anything, Em. Have a gr8 day.

Ryan sent the text and turned back to Lanie, "Right, sorry about that, please continue". Lanie shook her head, "Doesn't look like you need a distraction anymore". Ryan grinned, "No not really, but I'd like to know what happened to Andrea. The detective in me is curious. The man in me needs the diversion", Ryan jerked his shoulder in a nervous shrug. Lanie watched him worriedly, "you have a temporary solution to your nervous jerks, caused by lack of sleep. What or more importantly _**who**_ is the cause for such a wonderful cure?" Ryan smiled mysteriously, "Talk about Andrea please", he requested. Lanie sighed in defeat, "okay. Andrea, like I said was contradictive in nature and well slightly demented in a very cute way", Lanie paused as she placed a snake scale in a transparent evidence bag. "Contradictions are contagious, I see", Ryan smirked. "Oh shut up!" Lanie grinned. "Anyway, Andrea, was put in a morgue until the next of kin, identified her. Unfortunately she was an orphan, an orphan-heiress, the only way to get the money", "was to get it after she died", Ryan finished. "Yeah. Andrea was engaged to our fellow doctor, James Richards, The fact that everyone automatically blamed him, was what made me decide, to find out what really happened. I had a crush on James. Yes it wasn't ethical, but he was a friend. I knew he was innocent, I just had no idea how to prove it, especially since, Andrea was well, a vegetable. However the death in itself was extraordinarily weird", Lanie continued. "My mentor told us, she died under natural circumstances. It was true, after the autopsy was done; the report showed she'd just died in her sleep, no toxins, nothing at all". Lanie paused as she stood up and shrugged her shoulders.

Grabbing her cell phone she sent a rather long text to Kate, "I sent a text to Bekket, she'll be here in one hour". "Okay". "Right, anyway I'm going to sit by that window there. You know what I find weird, why this girl, was dumped here instead of like the other girls in, a pit. Why here? In an apartment on the fifth floor, Room 401, this adds to five. Sure it's an abandoned building, but why here?" Lanie asked in confusion. "She's the closest to Ms. Kapoor. The killer is familiar with all these women, He's going to kill Sonia in the cleanest way possible, and set her in a bed, with silk drawn sheets, dressed in a white gown, and a silk red ribbon, around her waist. This person is a man, he wants to kill them, and now the question is why?" Ryan explained. "How do you know the ending?" Lanie asked. "I'm guessing", Ryan stared at the ground and murmured quietly. Lanie grabbed her cell phone and sent another quick text to Kate. Pocketing her cell phone she looked out at the afternoon sun.

Looking up, Ryan turned back to the Medical Expert, "How did Andrea die?" Lanie groaned, "You really are something else". "Please", Ryan implored quietly. "Asphyxiation", Lanie murmured. "She choked? On what?" Ryan asked in confusion. "No, she was murdered by her sister; she was smothered with a pillow". "EH? I was not expecting that!" Ryan exclaimed in shock. "None of us were, she was jealous of the relationship between James and Andrea. Jenna Clarke".

"Clarke?" Ryan wondered. "Yeah, step sister or adoptive; no idea. They lived together. I would never have suspected Jenna; she was nice, almost too nice, although that should have been hint enough. Andrea didn't go without a fight, there were bruises when she tried to fight off her attacker, problem was these bruises, lay next to the injuries she sustained in the car accident caused by Jenna, we found out after her arrest, a week before her death. Jenna had long nails, so when she attacked Andrea, one of her nails chipped and were embedded in one of the wounds, that opened in the attack". "How did the docs., miss that?" Ryan asked. "Good question. Turns out Jenna reapplied the bandages but didn't bother cleaning the wounds of a dead person. Just reapplied the bandages, and discovered her sister was dead", Lanie answered. "Giving her the opportunity to create an alibi", Ryan said. "Yup. Two actually, she had a buffer alibi, in case the first didn't work out". "How?" Ryan began. "There was a party downstairs, she was quite the host plying her guests with enough alcohol, to last decades, singing and dancing, toasting to her beloved sister's quick recovery. We were all there, we all saw her", Lanie interrupted. "God she was there, she planned it all, injure sister. Coerce her into throwing a _**recovery party**_. We were doctors. Recoveries were usually our thing", Lanie smiled sadly. "She baited us in, hooked us, and we were caught. Hook, line and sinker". "Creating the perfect alibi, she ended up with enough time to kill her sister, provide new bandages, and return to the party", Ryan ended for Lanie."Yeah, and I was wanna of the people who discovered Andrea's body. We were banned from the body until the final autopsy. However I snuck into the morgue spent the whole night there, only to find something, _**anything**_. I finally found it. Fifteen minutes before the final dressing for her funeral. It was a sad Eureka moment if ever", Lanie finished. "But also the deciding factor for your career choice", Ryan smiled.

Lanie shrugged helplessly, "Not exactly". At Ryan's questioning gaze, Lanie cringed. "James inherited the money; he donated it to the hospital with a pediatric ward called _**Andrea James' Angels Society.**_ They wanted kids. They were trying for children. Turns out it was a double tragedy". "No!" Ryan breathed. "Unfortunately yes. Andrea was pregnant", Lanie murmured. "_**That**_ actually was the clincher for my career choice; I discovered it, when I was checking her body for any signs of ill work. The wing was her idea it was named Andrea James, because", Lanie choked on a sob. "James was going to be the name of her future kid. Jamie, if it was a girl?" Ryan asked and at Lanie's nod he looked away. "I'm sorry", he finally said. Lanie acknowledged the apology weakly. Staring out at the window watching the people enjoy the last remnants of sunlight on this December afternoon. Ryan shrugged his right shoulder, "Do you want a coffee? I'll go get one", without waiting for an answer, Ryan left Lanie alone. Lanie watched Ryan walk away from her.

_**What are you hiding from? What's wrong with you? Can't you see how many people are worried about you?**_

Lanie called Javier. "Hi baby, how many people have you called?" 'Hi. Oh don't ask, man I cannot talk. I've talked about enough, already'. "I know, baby. Why don't you come down baby?" 'Ah… I can't I really have a bunch of people to talk' "Please" 'Hmmm… Okay. I'll be there in thirty minutes' "Thank you". Lanie disconnected.

_**So he knows I'm upset. Aw Javi…**_

"Miss Castle? Miss Castle? Are you with us? Miss Castle? Alexis!" Alexis jerked awake, as she sat up straight, "Huh?" looking up from her book, Alexis came face to face with six pairs of eyes staring at her curiously and one pair filled with worry. Rubbing her eyes, she blinked rapidly, "Sorry. I think I dozed off. Didn't get much sleep last night". "Are you alright?" Miss Erica Derby her psychology professor asked worriedly. "I'm fine", Alexis yawned. "Sorry, I just fell asleep. I'll be fine". Rubbing a hand over her face, she looked at her classmates, "Uh, where are we?"

Lauren lifted an eyebrow, "_**We**_ were discussing about contemporary-classical music and its influence on the psych". Madison looked up, "Yeah, while you were sleeping", she simpered. Ashley watched Alexis in worry, quietly mumbling, "We need a musical compositional piece by a musician. That's our only drawback", "And it's your entire fault", Lauren growled. "Hell yeah why the hell would you type that up in the presentation". Alexis blinked at them owlishly, "that was—(yawn)—because I was planning on adding _Schubertz' Ave Maria_, to the project presentation", she answered simply. "In case you're missing out on the big picture, Howwwwwww?" Lauren drawled stretching the _**'w'**_. "Miss Castle, if I may, how do you plan on adding that piece, are you familiar with any musicians?" Miss Derby asked softly. "No, she's familiar with cops, why don't you ask one of those detective friends, your daddy dearest hangs around, to play you a piece", Madison hissed.

Alexis growled, "Shut up! Leave my dad out of this. I'll play the piece on my violin, and add it for the final demonstration". Silence greeted her words. Looking up Alexis drew back in confusion, "what?" she asked in bemusement. "Miss Castle can you, play, an instrument, that is?" Miss Derby asked. "Yes. I play the violin. Have been playing since I was seven", she answered. "What! Bullshit-", Lauren exclaimed. "Miss Dart!" (A/N: Haven't a blasted clue what her surname actually is?). "Sorry professor", Lauren smiled in mock apology. "I've known you since we were five, there's no way you play the violin. I would have known", she stated confidently. "Goes to show how much you really know about me. Anyway, personal issues aside. I'll play the piece and add it into the final demonstration. If that's all, can we go now?" Alexis addressed Miss Derby with that last bit. Miss Derby looked at her notes and checked them quietly; Alexis packed up her notes and put her laptop away. "Miss Castle, please wait a moment. The rest of you, dismissed". Alexis sighed, "Yes professor?" Ashley, Lauren and Madison filed out in single file.

Erica Derby watched as Alexis sat in her chair. Three of the closest people she had ever had as friends, had suddenly stopped being her friend. What had happened in the last few months, to warrant such an extreme reaction, for her to no longer be friends with these people? "Alexis, I have known you for a very long time. If there is anything you wish to tell me, you can. You know that right?" Erica said. Alexis grinned, "I'm fine Miss Derby. I just worked on the presentation really late, and barely got four hours of sleep", she answered. "I see. Well good luck". "Thank you. Good afternoon, professor", Alexis grabbed her bag and headed for the exit. Miss Derby sighed; as the door closed she stood up and walked to it. _**It's not like Castle would ever let her live a nocturnal lifestyle, so why lie?**_

Alexis opened the lecture hall door, and stepped out only to be pushed against a wall roughly. "Ooof", Alexis heaved as the wind was knocked out of her. "What the hell-?"

"You think you're so smart. He's not going to come back to you, you know", a voice sneered in her left ear. "Madison?" Alexis breathed. "She's right you know… stop trying to be cute. Ashley is my boyfriend, so back off. If you think your musical piece will win him over; you're wrong. Besides at Maddy's party, he's my date. So back of, bitch", Lauren pushed her again, in the process pulling her bun free, Alexis' hair tumbled free. "You're worthless". Both girls laughed gratingly and spat in front of Alexis. Alexis closed her eyes, as she heard the laughter grow dimmer the further away the girls moved away from her.

"Bloody hags!" Alexis cursed. Pushing the strap of her bags higher up her shoulder, she straightened her clothes and fixed her appearance, Alexis checked her wristwatch, and sighed, "One thirty pm. God when will this day end?" Alexis huffed in annoyance and walked down the corridor in the opposite directions the hags travelled.

Erica Derby sighed, as she witnessed the bullying scene, "To interfere or to not to interfere. Now that is a serious question". _**Life sucks.**_

"So, are we heading to the crime scene again?" Castle asked as he put on his coat. "Yes Lanie texted. What time is it?" Kate asked as she put on her coat. Castle looked at his watch, "one in the afternoon'. "Castle, I happen to know it's the afternoon", she smirked, one eyebrow raised, at the window, where a few rays of sunlight poured through. "Oh just drive", throwing her keys at her, Castle locked up. Kate laughed, at Richard's petulant pout.

"Lanie messaged that all she could find was a few samples of blood, and a snake scale, also Ryan's acting worse. Twitching left and right, looking for any kind of distraction. You know like really jumpy… she seems worried about him", Kate answered Richard's unspoken question. "Has Kevin ever acted like this before?" Richard asked worriedly. "I don't know. Javier would know, but if he does, he isn't saying anything. Partner confidentiality, I guess. Your secrets are mine. You know that kind of thing", Kate answered biting her lip in concentration. "Has Kevin ever gone through any kind of trauma, or done any kind of therapy?" Richard asked looking up from the sheets of data they had managed to file together. "I guess so; all officers have a routine checkup, every year. So maybe he had a therapy session then".

"Not to sound to repetitive, but I guess so. Kevin really needs to open up to someone", Richard murmured. "I think he's found that person, at least Lanie believes so", Kate said. "Hmmm… Who?" Richard asked. "No idea, all I know is that he received a text and it was the only time he smiled and stopped twitching in the two hours they were together". "May be Jenny sent him a text", Richard said. "Yeah probably, Lanie's text mentioned he looked calm". "Okay, well who ever can calm down Kevin, when he's in that bad a condition, has my blessing to look after him", Richard grinned. Kate smiled back weakly, "Likewise". After a few moments of silence, Richard sighed, "Out with it, what's bothering you?" "Nothing", Kate answered. "Yeah right; we're not on duty right now, you can talk okay. Your secrets are safe with me", Richard winked.

"I'm really worried about Kevin, I haven't ever seen him like this, and it's starting to freak me out. Actually not just Javier, Lanie and I, even the Captain's really worried about him. The guy needs a vacation. Yet he always refuses, and Javier mentioned to Lanie, in passing, who told me, Jenny and Ryan had a fight, three days before she left to go see her mother. Apparently, it set Ryan off in a frenzy to work harder than before", she answered. "Don't you guys work enough? Why would he go through that much trouble to just distract himself from the pain, of relationship issues, why not hang out with us?" Richard asked. "Wish I knew, all I know is that when _**Detective**_ Ryan started in our homicide division, something happened, again only Javier's privy to that information. Also, Kevin began healing around the time he met Jenny. However it's like he's going through a relapse". Kate paused as she made a right turn at the intersection.

"I hate to say this, but it doesn't seem like his in love or ever was in love with Jenny", Kate murmured almost guiltily. **"I noticed that too, at the time he was planning on proposing"**, "he wasn't nervous about the proposal", **"but about the preparation of the proposal"**, "which he ended up doing in the precinct anyway", **"more out of the need to save the relationship, she believed he was cheating on in"**, "that's just wrong, and makes just about zilch sense. He looked really happy after proposing, and at the same time, not so much", **"Tell me about it. Ugh! This is driving me crazy. I can't believe I'm about to become the voice of reason here, but can we please concentrate on the case. Hopefully once it gets solved, we can find away to help Kevin from his nightmares",** Castle asked weakly, almost afraid of Kate's reaction. "You know Castle", Kate hid a smirk as she saw Richard flinch from the corner of her eye, "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but you're absolutely right. Let's continue on the case, just one last favor?" Kate asked quietly.

Shocked Richard looked up, knowing that Kate never asked for favors, without it being very important, he simply nodded. "Let Kevin go with Alexis to the village. He kind of needs it; the guy's a terrible shopper. He's a fantastic detective yet quite the useless shopper. Please don't throw a hissy fit and let them go, he'll be good I promise, actually in all honesty I kind of think, Alexis is going to end up looking after Kevin, rather than the other way around, and don't you think it's better she's going with Kevin, rather than alone?", Kate asked quietly. Richard sighed heavily, "Yeah okay, they can go. I won't say anything". Kate thanked him. "Right, let's continue with the case. We'll be at the crime scene in another thirty minutes".

Alexis entered the library and ran smack dab right into a short brunette, "Oh, I'm so sorry", Alexis exclaimed, as she fell to the floor, grabbing her head Alexis groaned as a migraine assaulted her senses. "It was my fault, my sincere apologies Miss Castle", a thick Arabian voice answered her. "Here let me help you up", Alexis looked up to see a tanned hand reach out in front of her face. "Thanks", Alexis grabbed the hand, and pulled herself up.

Alexis narrowed her eyes, as she took in the brunette's features, she had a triangular face, and she had light brown eyes. There was a small beauty spot below her left eye. She had a long nose, her hair was curly, and went all the way to her waist. "I know you", shaking her head Alexis stared at her. "You're, Fatima Khan, my junior", she wondered. "Yes", Fatima Khan answered. "Are you alright?" she asked as Alexis grabbed her head. Waving her hand in the air, Alexis diverted the question. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure", Fatima answered curiously. "Are there any gods in the Hindu mythology that are dedicated to snakes and sex?" she asked.

Fatima cocked her head, "I am a Muslim. I believe in Allah. He is omnipresent and omnipotent. I think if you require information about a Hindu god, you should ask Aaliya Sharma". Alexis smiled in gratitude, "Where can I find this Aaliya Sharma?" Fatima paused for a second, "she has a family restaurant in the city on the south-east end of the 63rd Street _(A/N: haven't a blasted clue if this street even exists. But hey this story doesn't need correct addresses) _It's called **'Mirchi Leaves'**. She leaves the college at around noon. Aaliya has evening classes. She's an attendee of night school. You could go down, an hour from now; they serve late lunches, and normally are open all through the day. Actually Aaliya's there till nine, after that she has school. I'll send you the address map in your office. I am sorry but I must go now, I'm late for class". Alexis smiled gratefully, "Thank you. You've been a great help. I appreciate it". Alexis watched Fatima walk away, and grimaced, the migraine came back in full force, now that her distraction had walked away. Alexis decided to head to her office and get some rest.

Alexis turned only to come face to face with Ashley; gasping Alexis stumbled backwards in shock and fell to the floor again. "Ugh! Not again". Ashley put a hand in front of her, "I'm sorry". Slapping his hand away, Alexis dragged herself back up. "I'm fine. I don't need your help". Alexis pushed herself up, and walked towards the stairs on the right hand-side of the library. "Alexis please, I'm worried about you", Ashley caught her arm. Pulling her arm away roughly, Alexis shouted at him, "Get the hell away from me. You lost the chance to be worried about me. I **loathe** _you, _**stay,**_** the bloody hell away from me**_", hissing Alexis trudged up the stairs angrily.

Ryan walked up to Lanie, "here", he handed her a cup of coffee from Starbucks. "Thanks. Did you walk all the way to the coffee shop?" "Yeah", Ryan answered in confusion, not entirely sure why Lanie would ask such an obvious question, Lanie looked up at him and took in his perplexed expression, "Just asking". "You are really weird-", Ryan broke off as his Blackberry rang, "excuse me". Lanie watched in bemusement as Ryan's expression altered from tense to happy as he saw the caller id. _**{A/N: Following story. Play-Format, except it's NOT in shorthand, I hate reading shorthand words in angle bracket, not included in call}:-**_

Kay: Hey, what's up?

Emerald: My sanctuary is the library; I come here to calm down. I read and read and read, until I can't read anymore. It's the only way I can think of, that allows me, to calm down.

Kay Kevin walked away from Lanie: Em? What's wrong?

Emerald Alexis gritted his teeth: I can't concentrate long enough to grasp the words. I can't FUCKING read! Dammit all to hell!

Kay: Emerald? Baby, what's wrong? Come on please talk to me, tell me what's wrong?

Emerald: It went well. My orientation meeting that is, although I fell asleep during it. So the teacher, Miss Erica Derby, got all mama-bear on me, It was after the orientation meeting, actually I should have got a hint during the meeting when the terrible twosome, decided to rant and rave, about the project. But then they had to go and shove me against a wall, it would have been okay, because I listen to their annoyingly grating voices almost every day, and it get's tiring, but to think Ashley would have the gall to act all innocent, now that's just the last straw. Dammit Kay, I felt like killing him. Huffing Alexis growled loudly.

Kay Kevin stared at his Blackberry then looked up and saw Lanie watching him closely, turning away he moved to the window adjacent to the one Lanie was sitting at: Honey. Slow down. You're rambling sweetie; I don't quite understand what's wrong...

Emerald Alexis sighed: I'm sorry; I guess I ended up using you as my own personal verbal-punching bag.

Kay Kevin grinned: Anytime. So come on start from the beginning, tell me slowly what happened?

Emerald: I get bullied—

Kay: WHAT?

Emerald: Calm down. It's just Lauren & Madison thinking they're so tough, they pushed me up against a wall and said some pretty useless things- Alexis paused as she heard a crash followed by a muffled shriek in the background; sitting up straight she continued the conversation- What the hell was that?

Lanie looked up in shock as she saw Ryan's features contort with absolute fury. "Kevin? Is everything alright?" Lanie stood up but stepped back in shock as Ryan slammed his left fist against the window, smashing it into pieces, "Kevin!' Lanie shrieked. Yet her voice got drowned out by the fury in Kevin's voice, "Shut up Lanie", letting the blood drip from his hand, Kevin turned back to the conversation.

Kay: Ignore that... Tell me exactly what they said and _**What**_ did _**he**_ do? Kevin managed to control the fury when addressing Alexis

Emerald: Nothing relevant, I won't tell you anything until you tell me, what the hell that crash was, are you on duty, has there been an accident, gunshots? Please tell me. Be careful Kay! Alexis bit her lip in worry, her eyebrows scrunched up together.

Kay Kevin smiled weakly, staring at the blood on the chipped pieces of glass, and the shattered window he closed his eyes in defeat: I'm fine. No gunshots. I'm not on duty. The window shattered is all.

Emerald: How? Alexis' voice tinged in worry

Kay: Its fine Em, I'm fine. Tell me what happened.

Lanie noted the exhaustion present in Ryan's voice. Years of medical instincts screamed at her to mend his hand; however the underlying fury had not extinguished, just lay hidden.

_**Who are you talking to? Why are you so angry? What's happened? **_

_**Ugh! Ry! **_

_**Javi where are you?**_

Emerald Alexis sighed wearily: Okay. It all happened after the orientation; as I was walking out of the lecture hall, I was pushed against the wall, a bit roughly, **but I'm not injured** Alexis stressed the sentence, knowing that Kevin would get angry, she continued hurriedly. The assailants were none other than, Lauren and Madison, although calling them assailants is doubtlessly giving them too much credit. It was about the presentation; remember I wanted to add that piece by Schubert? Alexis continued at the quiet 'yeah' from Kevin. She knew he was worried but why his voice held a few notes of pain, she was curious about it. What had happened when the glass had shattered? Well, no one knows I play the violin, you and dad, and 'the gang' only know, because dad told you guys. I never told anyone Kay. Not a soul. It wasn't because I was ashamed of the ability I had, it just was the one thing I had to call my own—

Kay: and you needed that to remain solely yours. I'm sorry Em.

Emerald Alexis smiled softly: Not yours or anyone's fault really. Anyway Lauren and Madison thought that by adding this 'Live' piece, I was doing it to impress Ashley and somehow get him to take me back.

Kay Kevin scowled: that's not true he nearly growled.

Lanie tensed as Kevin glared at the window and growled 'that's not true'.

Emerald: yeah, it isn't. But they were hell bent on acting all prissy. So Lauren pulled my hair. I mean seriously how childish could she get?

Kay Kevin hissed under his breath, fisting his left hand, unconsciously he allowed the embedded glass fragments to dig deeper into his skin, unaware of the blood dripping like rivulets to the floor: anything else?

Lanie took a cautious step forward, as Ryan fisted his left hand, Blood dripped to the floor. Worried Lanie tried to decipher Kevin's expression, searching for any sign of pain, what she saw scared her, she gasped and took a step back.

_**He's not even aware of the pain? **_

_**Who on earth is Emerald?**_

Emerald: Nothing after that, just laughed in that gratingly annoying voice, you know like nails across a blackboard Alexis and Kevin cringed simultaneously. Oh! Well, they did spit in front of me or well more to the point at my feet Alexis exclaimed partly in wonder partly in disgust. I mean come on, never mind childish that was just stupid. Alexis continued unaware of the growl Kevin let loose. Anyway I headed for the library after that, I ended up getting a painful headache—

Kay Kevin frowned in worry: A migraine?

Emerald: yeah, I get them, normally when I unconsciously stress on a particular subject. I guess deep down inside me, what those hags said, got to me, and my subconscious latched on to that. Anyway when I reached the library, I ran smack dab straight into a junior of mine. Who by the way gave me some information pertaining to the case, I wanna really look into that. I guess as long as I was talking to her the pain dulled, but it came back full force when I ended up meeting Ashley face to face. Literally. I mean I turn around and his right there. I ignored him and began to walk away when he pulled me back by grabbing my arm kinda hard but, he apol- Alexis paused as Kevin yelled,

Lanie flinched as Kevin turned and faced her unconsciously, and yelled.

Kay: He **WHAT**? Oh, I'm going to **kill** him!

Emerald Alexis grinned unconsciously: I'm okay, nothing happened, I pulled away and then yelled at him, creating quite the scene in the library, I told him to stay the hell away from me.

Kay: Atta girl! Kevin grinned

Emerald: Thanks.

Lanie heaved a sigh of relief as she noted Ryan's grin. Praying that whatever situation had riled him up was now on the way to getting solved. Lanie looked out the window contemplating how to address Ryan's wound, without pissing him of, when she saw Bekket pull up in front of the apartment building. Nearly screaming with delight, she stood up nervously, "Ryan, I'm just going to go and meet up with Bekket they're here", Lanie all but ran out of the room. Aware that Ryan hadn't paid the least bit attention to her. However she needed to leave the room.

Kay: Just to be sure no wounds on your person, cause I swear if there is so much as a scratch, I'll haul his ass into jail, before he can say 'what the hell'?

Emerald Alexis giggled: I am 99% fine, just let the meds kick in, and once the migraine dissolves I'll be one hundred percent fine. It'll recover quicker if you grant me a wish.

Kay Kevin grinned: Anything?

Emerald: Have Lunch with me at this address?

Kay: Sure, what's the place called?

Emerald: It's an Indian restaurant; my junior's family owns it. The restaurant's in the city on the south-east end of the 63rd Street. It's called **'Mirchi Leaves'**.

Kay: Done, I'll meet you there at say two thirty, it's two pm now, it'll take me around twenty five minutes to get there.

Emerald: Okay, Take care Kevin. Stay safe. I know you lied; whatever you injured when you crashed that glass, fix it up. Heal yourself. See you in thirty minutes. Promise?

Kevin chuckled good-naturedly, sitting down on the ground, mindful of the glass shards scattered across the floor; Kevin heaved a huge sigh of relief.

Kay: I promise. Stay safe Alexis!

Kevin hung up the call; he pocketed his Blackberry, in the front left pocket of his jeans. Looking up he became acutely aware of two things, one he was alone in a room where they found there last victim and two his left hand was throbbing with intense pain.

_**Bloody fucking murderous hell! That hurts!**_

Kevin clenched his teeth as he looked at his hand, picking out the larger pieces of glass; he gritted his teeth as the pain overwhelmed his senses. "Bloody hell!" Kevin cursed violently. Groaning Kevin pushed himself off of the ground, and stood up, grabbing his head, he hissed as his senses clouded over. "I think I'm gonna be sick", stumbling towards the door, Kevin barely managed to reach the middle of the apartment, before he clutched his stomach and doubled over; as he heaved behind, a battered sofa.

Kevin cringed as a violent spasm of a familiar nature assaulted him, "No! Not now, please", begging silently he desperately tried to reach the door, only to fall to his knees, in pain, as his blood pressure fell, and he suffered a dizzy sensation rake over over and across his system.

Coughing violently, Kevin fell forward. To avoid passing out, he landed on his left hand, only to become keenly aware of the blood on his hands. Shaking Kevin desperately tried to clean his hand with the handkerchief he carried. Seeing the bloodstained cloth, memories assaulted his consciousness, fighting to stay awake; he threw his head back and screamed as the memories invaded his present psyche, ""!

Lanie reached the parking lot in record speed; she assaulted the brunette female detective with growing uneasiness. Before Kate had properly climbed out of the vehicle, "Who is Emerald?" Lanie asked almost shrieking the question, in a nervous flurry of anxiety. Kate and Richard looked at each other in confusion, only to turn back to Lanie, who was shuffling back and forth in a dizzying frenzy.

"Emerald? Is she connected to the case, because I didn't find out anything about her or him, in the file", Richard asked in puzzlement. Kate nodded as well, "Yeah, we haven't come across anyone called Emerald. What's wrong Lanie? You've never been nervous around any crime scene, what's going on?" the head detective asked in worry. Lanie looked up only to see, Javier drive in to the parking lot, dragging the female detective to Javier. As Javier climbed out, Lanie pushed Kate to Castle, who just barely managed to catch the startled detective as she stumbled into his arms, "what the hell-?" they questioned in chorus. Lanie grabbed the Spanish detective and kissed him desperately. Castle and Kate looked at each other in alarm.

Javier stood in shock eyes wide open. He had just barely climbed out of the car only to have the resident M.E. attack him with furious passion. Javier put his arms around the shaking M.E. and pulled away slowly fully concerned about the anxious woman in his arms. "Baby; not that I'm complaining, but what the hell was that for?" Javier took in Lanie's jittery appearance and immediately switched from teasing boyfriend, to serious detective, "What's wrong? You're shaking. What happened? Is Kevin okay, where is he?" he asked her with worry. Lanie clutched him closer and buried her head in the crook of his neck, sobbing onto his collar. Javier wrapped his arms around her, truly freaking out inside, but remaining placid on the outside.

Looking up he saw Castle and Kate in embrace, raising his eyebrow, he managed not to burst out laughing as the two quickly disengaged from each other awkwardly, not looking at each other they shrugged warily and turned to Lanie in synch. _**Jeez! Even when embarrassed, they act in Synch. Priceless! **_

"Baby? Come on, tell me what's wrong? You're kinda scaring me", Javier gently pushed Lanie away; cradling her face he wiped her tears, and whispered a few endearments to calm the doctor down. "I'm sorry, it's just Kevin, he's been acting real weird all day, and I got used to it, and ignored it for awhile, just to get the job done, but then", Lanie hiccupped, "he got a call from some woman called 'Emerald', I'd never heard the name before. I don't think he's ever mentioned an Emerald before. But that's not what's weird", Lanie paused as Javier handed her his handkerchief. Drying her eyes, and blowing her nose, she continued, "Pardon me. What's weird is the call in itself made him so angry he smashed the window with his left fist, and yelled _**a lot**_". Lanie paused as she saw Javier tense.  
>"You know her don't you?" she accused.<p>

Javier looked up in surprise and saw the other three watching him speculatively. "No", at their disbelieving expressions he continued, "I swear to you, on honor of my badge. I really have no idea who Emerald is, what I do know is that Kevin's in a crime scene, alone", he murmured hurriedly rushing to the entrance of the building. Castle, Bekket and Lanie looked at each other in befuddlement; they were not expecting that, Javier's quick dismal of Lanie's worries. Following him, Richard reached him first, followed by Kate and Lanie.

"Not to sound patronizing, but I'm pretty sure Ryan can handle himself in a crime scene", Richard Castle stopped Javier, as he seemingly rushed towards the elevator. Javier pushed the button a good few dozen times. "Baby?" Lanie asked worriedly. Javier turned to face the three people he cared for deeply, but right now his worry for his partner shadowed over their well-being. "Kevin has nightmares, right. We all know that, what do you thinks gonna happen once he disconnects that call?" ignoring Kate's gasp of realization, Javier stared out into the parking lot.

"A long time ago, Kevin had an episode, let's just call it that for awhile. Lanie you said he injured his hand, can you tell me did he bleed much", swallowing Javier grabbed the M.E. desperately. "A lot. To be crass, there was a small puddle of blood at his feet", she answered nervously. Javier cursed, "and you didn't try to help him?" he growled angrily. Lanie stepped back, flinching at the tone of voice. Castle angrily stood in front of Javier, pushing Lanie to stand behind him, "Now hold on just a second. I'm sure she tried, but let's face it; if Ryan was angry about something that would cause him to lash out so violently, do you honestly think he'd let Dr. Parish help him?" Javier hung his head in shame, "I'm sorry", he addressed the doctor. "Its okay baby", Lanie walked out from behind Castle.

"I need to get to him", Javier desperately pushed the elevator buttons, but nothing happened. "Dammit! What the hell is wrong with these elevators?" Javier cursed as he walked to the stairs, climbing them up two at a time. Lanie followed him, grabbing his hand; they climbed the stairs in silence. Castle looked back at Kate, who ended up shrugging helplessly and followed the former two. Kate turned to Javier, "What's wrong with Ry? Even if the nightmares come back, doesn't he need to be sleep for them to hack into him?" Before Javier could reply, Castle intervened, "I studied a book on the human mind and dreams. It's not necessary for a person to be a sleep. Any bad memory can induce the effects of a nightmare like illusion, to the person it will seem almost real", Castle explained. "He's right", Lanie agreed, turning to Javier she asked, "You were wondering about the blood? Do you think the blood will trigger something to cause a nightmare based seizure?" Javier turned to answer her, as he opened his mouth; a bloodcurdling scream rented the air.

"Kevin!" pushing Lanie away from him, Javier ran up the stairs. "Seriously what is it with you guys and pushing people away", Castle grumbled as he caught the young doctor, and managed to not fall down the stairs in the process. Kate reached out to steady the writer as he held her best friend, understanding the underlining meaning in the question she helped Lanie straighten herself out. "Good question, but we'll wonder about that later, we need to find my boys. Let's go", she said. Nodding Lanie and Richard ran after the Spanish detective, letting Kate lead them to Room 401.

Javier ran up the stairs and after every floor praying desperately for the screams to cease. He reached the fourth flight of stairs, but kept going. He couldn't slow down. He needed to get to his partner. He was kicking himself for not pushing to go with Ryan. Damn it, he was supposed to be there 'til the wheels fell off. That's what they promised each other. He heard Castle calling after him, but he didn't stop. He had to be there, to keep the wheels from falling off.

When he reached the last flight of stairs, He remembered hearing himself yelling. He was shouting his partner's name. If it had been physically possible after running up countless flights of stairs, Javier would be holding his breath; hoping to hear his partner's voice answering back.

Running up to the fifth floor he begged, "Come on, Kev hang on", pushing himself, Esposito headed up to the stairs, As he reached the fifth floor, Javier skidded to the corridor of Room 401. Running flat out he threw the apartment door open with a bang. Apparently it was possible to hold your breath after running up stairs, because Esposito felt himself exhale. He made a dash for the direction where Kevin was.

On the floor ten paces away from the door, Kevin was kneeling, his hand was badly injured, blood pooled at his knees, but that's not what made Javier's heart skip several beats. Kevin was crying, he's eyes were glazed over, and he was yelling in absolute agony. Ignoring the writer, the doctor and Bekket, who had arrived to witness the scene; he ran to Kevin and hugged him. Kneeling before the younger man, Javier tore off pieces of his shirt to create a make shift bandage, wrapping it around Kevin's hand, he hugged the man closer.

"Hey, come on Bro snap out of it, its okay. Everything's okay. Come on, bro". Kevin clutched at his shirt, his yelling had ceased, but he hadn't stopped crying, "Let me go", he tried to fight off the older man. "Hey Bro, its okay now, come on hush!" Javier whispered, cradling the younger man's head. "LET ME GO!" Kevin yelled, pain and fear clearly audible as he struggled to free himself from Javier's embrace, "I have to do something, I have to stop the blood, I have to and it's not okay. There's so much blood. I killed her; I never meant to kill her. I was only trying to stop her. I shot my partner, I shot them both. They're dying, there's so much blood. Hey call a doctor, there's so much blood", Kevin muttered over and over again.

Castle and Kate watched in absolute agony, they had no idea what to do and Lanie sank to her knees. If only she hadn't left Kevin alone, he wouldn't have broken down like this. Richard turned to Lanie and helped her up. None of them had ever seen Kevin breakdown, it was painful and surreal.

"It's okay. I'm okay. I'm not injured bro, see no blood", Javier pulled back slowly, "I'm fine, it isn't her blood, or mine. It's yours", Javier pulled away, long enough to let Kevin take in his appearance. Kevin blinked at him, raising his eyes; he looked Javier up and down. "Javier?" Javier hugged him again, "yeah?" "I really am sorry. I never meant to shoot you", Kevin apologized his voice fell to a childish sob. "You never did bro, I'm fine. I'm alive. You saved my life bro", Kevin shook his head against Esposito's chest, "uh-huh. It was my fault; I should have paid more attention. I caused this, I -". Javier silenced him, with a kiss to the brow.

Ignoring Lanie's and Kate's shocked gasps, Javier continued, "it wasn't your fault!" he hissed in frustration, "it was never your fault. She was the dirty one, not you, look at me", Javier pulled Kevin's head up and stared at the sapphire orbs, "It wasn't your fault", he emphasized each word, wiping away the younger detective's tears. "Come on, bro. Wake up!" Javier pulled back from the embrace, long enough to un-wrap Kevin's wound, "_**and**_ _**this is your blood**_. You hurt yourself, with glass. No guns and no bullets. Come on bro wake up", Javier held the younger man as his eyes cleared.

Shaking his head Kevin's eyes focused, on Esposito's brown eyes. "Javi? Why are you hugging me?" he asked in confusion. Javier chuckled, "Welcome back bro". Kevin stared at Javier taking in his worried expression. "I had another episode, eh?" Kevin asked. Looking up Kevin grinned weakly, "and that makes six, one more _**episode**_ and it'll be _**seven**_. You know seven happens to be a very powerful magical number. Either I'll get better or go completely mental. Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock. Time is running out", Kevin sang witlessly. Javier growled, "Shut up Kevin!" Javier ordered. Kevin looked at him in humor, "Heh"; Kevin scoffed bitterly, "Yeah Yeah".

Turning to Bekket, "I've never really wanted to ask you for anything. I don't like asking for anything, especially from you. Not to sound insulting, but I won't ask you twice, but I really need a vacation", he joked halfheartedly. Kate just nodded dumbly. Javier helped Kevin up, "here come on, up you get, now, let's get that hand fixed". Kevin grabbed Javier's arm, twisting it he looked the time "Shit! I'm gonna be late! Lanie I know I've been quite the monster today, but could you please wrap this up quickly, I need to get going, I have an appointment". "S-Sure", Lanie stuttered quietly still out of sorts of witnessing the very tender moment between partners. Knowing that it was an unspoken plea not to discuss it, Lanie grabbed her medical kit, and carefully removed the remaining shards of glass embedded in Kevin's hand. Kevin fidgeted nervously staring at Javier's watch, and shrugged his right shoulder a few times.

"Dude, the time's not going to change no matter how much you stare at it. It's 2:25pm. Why don't you just call whoever you're meeting up with and tell them you're gonna be late", Javier advised. Castle looked up from the conversation he was having with Kate, "yeah, that would also keep you in good graces with whoever you have to meet", he said. Kevin chuckled, "Castle you may be the best writer out there, and have a half a dozen bestsellers, but", he broke off with a muffled curse and flinched, as Lanie pulled out a particularly stubborn piece of glass. "Sorry", Lanie murmured, waving her apology aside he turned back to Castle, "_**But**_ you need to work on your subtlety", he finished sniggering in jest.

Kate and Javier laughed at Castle's forlorn expression, Lanie grinned weakly, as she cleaned the blood from Kevin's hands, with some alcohol and cotton. Kevin hissed in pain, biting his lip so hard he drew blood. "Unless you're a vampire, don't do that", Lanie scolded him gently. Kevin turned back to Castle, "Oh come on, quit it with the wounded puppy-dog, expression, I'm the one injured with mental issues, you need to be your sarcastic annoying self", Kevin expected a sarcastic retort but he only received heavy silence in return. Javier growled at him, "You are not mental", he stated. Kevin scoffed barely feeling the needle enter his skin as Lanie began applying stitches, "I had a nervous breakdown at the sight of blood on my hands. It would have been okay, if it was just you, but hell it's not fun, when the Head detective, her partner and the resident M.E. have to witness me at my weakest most pathetic moment. What kind of cop does that make me, who balks at the sight of his own blood?" Kevin argued bitterly, venom tingeing each syllable.

Silence greeted his words. Javier walked to the broken window, and Kate turned helplessly to Castle, almost begging for him to joke and lighten the scene somehow, and for the first time she had known the writer, Castle turned away from her staring at the pool of blood drying at Javier's feet. Turning to Lanie she silently pleaded for a distraction, but Lanie simply shrugged. Suddenly Kevin started laughing, "Aw man! I couldn't even keep my promise to her. I guess I should call her and cancel", he muttered mostly to himself, allowing his head to fall back on the battered sofa, Kevin continued laughing till silent tears fell.

None of the others knew what to do, or say the situation had suddenly taken a turn for the worst. Kate watched the youngest of their team, fall apart slowly. _**This would really be a great time for some divine intervention. **_She almost chuckled at Castles' whispered wish, "my kingdom-come for a miracle". Castle grinned at her weakly aware that she had heard his almost silent prayer. Javier stepped forward, only to stop as a ring tone filled the room; the tune was unfamiliar but had a classical violin tune cancelling the silence, Kevin sighed heavily as he withdrew his Blackberry from his pocket slowly.

"Hey Em!" he greeted the caller with false exuberance. Javier tensed and the rest shifted alertly. 'Hey, listen. I hate to do this, but I'm going to end up being real late. Do you think we could meet up for a late tea, instead of lunch? How does six o'clock sound?' Kevin grinned slowly; he sat up straight and wiped away the tears, unaware of the sighs of relief filling the room. "Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks", 'oh? Are you running late as well?' "Yeah, I ended up injuring my hand", 'Are you alright?' Kevin looked at Lanie and winked at her, "I'm great; I have the best Doctor in the state, treating my hand" 'that's good, so I'll see you at four? I really am sorry about this, but I ended up with some work. By the way I did some research; I'll share it with you soon'.

Kevin smiled in affection; Richard noted his expression shift almost imperceptibly. Kevin almost seemed at peace, "That'll be great. And hey, it's not your fault, I was going to call to cancel, knowing I couldn't make it in time, but you've changed the time, it works in both our favors. I really have to thank you for that. You're a life saver Emerald". Kevin heard laughter 'Idiot! You have no idea what you're talking about. You're my _**Sapphire Angel**_**.** Thank you for today, talking to you got rid of the migraines completely, I really needed that. I haven't told anyone about the pests in school, and since dad hasn't yet called and given me the third degree Spanish inquisition, I know you haven't told anyone. I am eternally grateful for that' Kevin closed his eyes, "I swore on my badge, your secrets are safe with me", Kevin ignored both Kate's and Javier's sharp intakes of breath. 'I know, and I don't doubt you, but" "You were still scared", Kevin finished for her. 'Yes.' Kevin groaned unconsciously, "I'll see you at six then?" 'Yes, six is good. I gotta go. See you soon'.

Kevin disconnected the call, and grinned at Javier, "Looks like I get a second chance at _**fate's play**_", looking at his bandaged hand, he pulled Lanie and kissed her on the mouth, ignoring Javier's indignant 'hey!' "Thank you". Turning to Bekket, he cocked his head, "Can I get the rest of the day off boss-lady?" Kate laughed happily silently thanking God, for at least sending this Emerald person to bring back the smile, and ebb away the darkness just for a little while, "Oh Kevin, I'd ask you to take the whole week off, but I know you won't listen so yeah take the day off". Kevin grinned and grabbed his jacket from the table he had tossed it onto when Lanie and he had entered the apartment, because the heat in the room had been incredibly high, probably for the snakes, Lanie had assumed. "See ya tomorrow morning", Kevin walked to Javier and hugged him really hard, squeezing the life out of the Spanish detective, "Thanks for bringing me back, bro", he whispered. Taking the keys from him he left the apartment whistling an Irish tune.

Castle watched as Kevin walked down the corridor, moving back into the room, "Well, I really don't care who Emerald is, or what she means to him. Or how important they are to each other, As long as she can keep the darkness at bay, the darkness eating away at Ryan's heart, she has my blessing to stay with him. Besides I think he's falling for her, if he's expressions have any say", he stated nonchalantly. Looking back at the others, he was please to see them murmuring agreements in kind. "Well I'm hungry, come on I'll buy lunch, and then we can discuss the case. I honestly think we've endured enough drama for today", Richard said as he walked back out the room. The rest followed him, discussing about places to eat and what to do about the small clues regarding the case. Each silently worried about Kevin, but avoiding the topic altogether.

Author's Notes:

First of all, I'm only going to apologize for one thing, I really had no idea this chapter was going to be this long.

Second of all, Alexis' has an office; the reason for this will be explained in the next chapter.

Third and Last of all (for now) is, Kevin Ryan is an incredibly private person, at least that's my view and it's how I plan on continuing to portray him as such. And Alexis is really off tangent as well.


	4. Ch 4: Journey To The Past

DISCLAIMER:

Kate and Castle would've kissed already without the need for any mundane excuses. Ppl there is so much chemistry between them, soon there will be a new photon, or neuron or chemical element placed in the periodic table, called KC.

Ryan and Esposito would be a really sexy slash pair, which would satisfy my dreams forever.

If CASTLE was mine, Demming and Josh, would both be either dead, or severely handicapped, after I'd tortured them painfully.

If slash is frowned on, and I think it is in the US, at least. Kevin and Alexis would be the 'it' pair, after Castle and Kate and Esposito and Lanie.

If I owned Castle, the above points would be moot, and I wouldn't be posting a story on this or any site, I'd be on a ship in the Caribbean, having hot steamy sex, with my two favorite detectives (Ryan and Esposito, in case u were wondering).Moving on,

I do not own POTF, but wouldn't mind shagging the lead-singer.

SUMMARY: Alexis and Ryan, fall in love with each other, it's a gradual slow beginning to what I consider a beautiful relationship, between two sexy individuals…. Oh and the many trials and sufferings they follow through it. This may be a tad OOC, but I really like exploring the horizons. I'm not sure how old Kevin Ryan is, but I'd wager 25-27. Feel free to correct me. I'm pretty sure Alexis is 17 in the 3rd Season. I just placed her age somewhere, around 17, almost 18 in three months; **I'm putting her birthday**, in the month of March, the date being: **20-03-93**. Not sure when her birthday is, either. I read a story of friendship between Alexis and Ryan, which had me begging for more. The starting, that is, chapter one, might sound familiar, it's because it belongs to Ms. Cindy Ryan (well not belongs, exactly the setting is just hers the plot's mine). She ended it as a brother sister thing-a-majing, that left a foul, taste in my mouth. I loved her writing, but frankly speaking the story was a dead end. You should read it; it's one of my favorites. NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'. ** This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

Replies for the Reviewers:

Chapter four

**Journey To The Past**

"Hey! Sorry I'm late have you been waiting long?" Detective Kevin Ryan asked as he reached the young redhead waiting for him at the end of the restaurant, she was wearing a halter flowing green dress, with knee length high boots, and her red hair flowed in semi-curls down her back, despite the exhaustion, she looked absolutely radiant. She was drinking something red with a sliced lemon, as a decoration, on the rim of the glass. Two bags, and her violin case, lay in a heap on a spare chair to her left, a leather jacket, tossed carelessly on the armrest. "This place isn't exactly easy to find", he joked as he sat down opposite her. "No, you're not late, I only managed to reach ten minutes before you did", she answered as she swallowed her drink. Looking around she breathed deeply, "This is quite a place, eh?" she wondered. "I'll say that's' quite an understatement. I've never been to a restaurant quite like this one. Your friend's family must be pretty loaded, to afford the construction of this lay", he breathed in awe.

When Ryan had entered the Indian Restaurant at the end of 63rd street, he was confused; it had two double doors situated right behind the reception desk. The restaurant was something else alright. He had never quite seen something so multifarious in his life before; at least as far as restaurants went. To describe it he'd just have to say it was authentically Indian. Almost like stepping into a different world. The restaurant was a small village. One would never have guessed it was actually a village from the outside. It had a Starbucks feel to it; to say appearances can be deceptive would be an understatement if there ever was one. Then again terms and phrases like, 'never judge a book by its cover' kept coming to mind, so one couldn't really blame him, for the silly gob smacked expression adorning his features at present. The village, or well the illusion of a village, went up to the double doors fifty paces after the entrance, as he crossed the threshold of the double doors, only to enter a 'Dhaba', at least that's what the waiter had called it **'Welcome to **_Mirchi Leaves_**. I hope you enjoy your stay in our family Dhaba'**, is what he'd said rather enthusiastically announced after he had stated his name, and asked if an, 'Alexis Castle', was waiting for him. After said preliminaries, it took all of Ryan's self control, not to end up squealing like a girl, high on sugar rush.

Alexis watched in silence as Kevin's eyes sparkled as he took in the restaurants', or well the 'dhaba's', authentic features. The childlike-wonder was endearing. Alexis looked away before she ended up getting caught, for staring, her eyes landed on the clothes he was wearing. He was dressed in casual clothes, startled Alexis ended up checking out the young detective, never having her ever seen him in anything but formal suits. Kevin, was wearing denim Black jeans and a light blue Polo v-neck sweater, with a suede Black leather jacket, that now lay draped over his chair. His hair was wet, obviously having taken a shower. Alexis' eyes trailed down his torso, where the sweater fit his body snugly. Alexis blushed and looked away; her eyes fell on his bandaged hand.

Alexis gasped, and grabbed his hand, "What happened?" she asked worry reflecting in her emerald orbs. Ryan held her hand, ignoring the shooting pain at her touch; however he wasn't quick to shield his eyes as his they reflected the pain. "Oh, I am so sorry", Alexis bent her head and unconsciously kissed his wrist, "I really am an incomprehensible idiot. Did I hurt you?" she asked turning over his hand and inspecting how large the wound was judging by the size of the blood patch. "You're still bleeding. Did that happen because of me? I may have accidently re-opened your wound?" Alexis kept asking questions as she turned over his hand, inspecting every inch unaware of the blush heating up Kevin's face.

Kevin hissed internally as Alexis grabbed his hand, yet before he could shield his eyes Alexis saw the pain reflecting within them, she rattled on a few questions, and leaned down to kiss his wrist. Kevin blushed; the heat of her lips, burned through his skin, setting his heart ablaze, his heart skipped a few beats. Kevin turned away from the redhead and tried to think of a way to answer the questions, yet her hand was warm and her voice rained down on him like molten lava, he couldn't look away from her for too long. His eyes begged an audience with the beauty of Emerald Sparks.

"I-I'm fine", internally cringing from the nervous stutter. Kevin smiled at her, "It's nothing to worry about, and I was just stupid. I got angry and smashed the glass window-", Kevin began to explain, he tried to lie but the lies wouldn't come. "Oh No! This happened because of me, the crash happened when I called you this afternoon-", Alexis gasped hysterically. Kevin gripped her hand, laying his right hand over it, he grinned, "I want you to understand something, this", he nodded at his hand, "is not your fault. It was mine. I'm grateful you called me. Alexis; you have no idea how happy your calls make me. You call me your sapphire angel, but today you saved me three times from myself today; from my demons; if there was anything I could have done to return the favor, I would have done so in a heartbeat". Raising his bandaged hand, he smiled, "This is a small sacrifice, if it means I can keep you smiling". Alexis smiled at him, her eyes shone with unshed tears. "Thank you", she breathed in gratitude.

"Now enough about our mutual idiocy, what do you want to order?" she asked handing him the menu card, mysteriously whistling _the Pink Panther tune_, and grinning at him. Confused Kevin took the Menu Card and had a double take, "Oh wow", chuckling he looked up at her, "Well, I reckon we really are going need help with this one". Alexis laughed, "Even though it's written in English, I haven't a blasted clue what the dishes actually contain", she giggled.

Kevin signaled a tall Indian waiter with a pony tail, and a diamond stud in his right ear, and turned to him, "How about a translation, eh?" Kevin grinned. The waiter chuckled, "A thousand apologies", he smirked, his British accent filled with laughter. Alexis' sniggered, understanding the phrase from _Mind Your Language. _Kevin chuckled, "So what's the specialty for tonight?" "Ha-ha, I really must apologize for not introducing myself; my name is Kabir, my family owns this restaurant-", "Oh, you are Aaliya's brother", Alexis interrupted. Kabir looked at her in shock, "You are friends with my baby sister?" Kabir asked. "Well I wouldn't say friends exactly, she's my junior in college, I'm a third year, studying criminal psychology and basic criminal analysis", Kabir looked at her in awe, "Those are some very difficult subjects are you studying to be a cop?" he asked curiously. "I am not entirely sure. I came to your restaurant in need for some information; I study in the same institute block as Fatima Khan. I ended up needing some intelligence on something personal, she told me I would find your sister here", Alexis finished looking at Kevin who was glaring at Kabir.

Alexis hid a smirk, turning to Kabir, she asked, "So is your sister here?" Kabir smiled a toothy grin, and winked at her, "actually she's out doing a delivery, I'll send her over as soon as she gets back", Alexis smiled. Kevin growled at the subtle flirting Kabir turned to him noticing the scowl marring man the young redhead sat with, he sobered rather quickly, "Um… so, I reckon you guys have had Indian cuisine before, besides curry that is?" he asked curiously. Both shook their heads in negative. "Hmm... well are you vegetarians or non-vegetarians?" Kabir asked. Kevin grinned at Alexis, "There's no such food", Kevin began, "as rabbit food", Alexis finished. "Ah I see", Kabir watched them curiously. "Okay well you could try, the _'Murg Masala'_, which is chili-spicy chicken, and if you're not into spicy extravaganza there's Butter chicken, that's written as _'Malai Murg'. _Again if that doesn't appeal to you; _The Chicken Tandoori _is a good bet which will work well with the _Shahi Paneer_. The Shahi Paneer is cooked, with Milk and cottage cheese, and turmeric and a lot of spices. I reckon my mom would give you the recipe if you asked nicely enough, I guess". Kevin chuckled, turning to Alexis who nodded her reply silently. "Okay, we'll have the Murg Masala and the Shahi Paneer, with some Rice and uh…Roti?" Kevin ended the order with a question. Kabir chuckled good-naturedly, "Allow the Rectification, how about you order a basket of _Naans_, that's two each, and in total four. With the Tandoori, a Roti tastes better, but with the Murg Masala and Shahi Paneer a Naan works better", he explained.

Alexis smiled, "We'll have that, oh and do you serve drinks?" she asked pleasantly. Kabir nodded, "Hang on I'll get the Drinks Menu", Kabir disappeared behind a door, and Alexis looked up to see Kevin smirking at her, "Death; will only be the beginning", she threatened. "My lips are sealed", he grinned. Alexis laughed amiably, "Thank you for coming", she whispered quietly, suddenly plunging the scene from merriment to something more potent, Kevin held her hand, "I promised", he answered her softly. They gazed at each other in silence. Kevin kissed the inside of her wrist, "Alexis-", he whispered quietly, only to break off mid-way, as Kabir returned. Alexis and Kevin let go of each other quickly. "Here", Kabir interrupted unaware of the tender moment, he had seemingly walked in on, as he handed over the Drink Menu, I've given your orders to our head chef, that's mom, I'll give you a moment", Kabir stepped back and moved to the table adjacent to the pair.

Alexis stared at the Menu. Kevin watched Alexis in silence over the edge of the menu. Kevin, internally groaned, he managed not to bash his head against the table-top.

_**Idiot! Moron! Jackass! What the bloody hell, were you planning on saying, **__'Alexis; I think I'm falling in love with you'__**, Oh yeah that would have gone down oh so well!**_

**Well most times, when I appear to give you a tiny shred of logic and reasoning, you subconsciously quell me out. What did you expect that everything would just solve itself out, like a bloody Romance?**

_**So, now I have my conscience speaking back to me? Ah just great. **_

**Would you prefer Javier knocking some sense into you?**

Kevin groaned, "Is everything alright? Did you not find anything to drink?" Alexis asked. Kevin grabbed the excuse by the horns, "Kind of. I'd normally buy a beer, but with this kind of food, I'm a little unsure". "We could always ask Kabir", Alexis added cautiously. _**What were you going to say?**_ "Yeah I guess that would be logical", Kevin murmured. Before they could look for Kabir, he arrived at their table, to take their drinks, "So, what can I get you?" he asked.

Alexis placed her order, "I'd like a Bacardi Mojito, and we need your help, what drink would you recommend for him?" she asked reaching for Kevin's Menu, smiling she handed them over to Kabir, "Well we do serve Beer, you could order that or with The food you ordered I'd recommend Whiskey", he answered as he took the Menus' from Alexis'. "Alright then, I'd like that, An Irish Whiskey", Kevin said. "Alright, your drinks will arrive momentarily, and your food, in thirty minutes", he said, walking back through the double doors, where Alexis assumed were the kitchens. Kevin looked at his watch, it was now seven, and an hour had passed so quickly. He tried to think up a topic to talk about; however twenty questions seemed too trivial a task to go through with. Alexis tilted her head and looked at Kevin, several emotions crossed his face like he was thinking of saying or asking something but not entirely sure how to phrase it.

"Tell me about her?" Alexis looked up at Kevin. Startled Kevin looked up, "about Jenny, well she's Irish, and well you know she is uh kind of sweet, and um…", Alexis smiled at his faltered speech, but sobered rather quickly, "No Kevin, Tell me about the woman who still is in your heart", she began slowly. "Alexis, I-I-", Kevin began. "Kevin, please", she tried again. Kevin hung his head. Alexis sighed in defeat, "it's okay, um never-mind, um… you told me your favorite Zombie flick, and mine is-". Kevin grabbed her hand, with his uninjured hand and tightened his grip, and Alexis looked up in shock. Kevin's hand was shaking. "How did you know _that_ was the venom from the Scorpion's Sting?" Alexis gripped his hand, "Because the hurt still shines in your eyes. I-I don't know why but, the thought of you being in any kind of pain, it hurts Kevin. My heart, hurts, so much, it throbs, and I can't let you live like this, holding it all inside, it's hurting you. If I'm your angel, than please let me take away your pain", Alexis pleaded quietly, her face heated and Alexis pulled away, turning her face away. "Your drinks. Your orders will be arriving soon. Enjoy your dinner", Kevin nodded his eyes trained on the woman before him. Kabir announced setting their drinks before them. Kabir backed away sensing the mood. _**Hey Ram! If only they didn't make such a great couple.**_

"Juliet Winters", Kevin began, his voice filled with pain almost automatically. Alexis turned to him, and swallowed the gasp as she witnessed Kevin's features distort into a pain filled grimace. Alexis lay her hand on top of his. Alexis tightened her grip. Kevin sighed, "Make yourself comfortable this is a long story". Alexis settled back, pushing her chair forward, all the while not letting go, of Kevin's hand.

"When I started as a Detective I was appointed as, a junior assistant to Detective Juliet winters, God, Alexis she was beautiful. My first thought as I was being introduced to her was, '_**A goddess among mortals**_' pretty clichéd I know, but by the ghost of St. Patrick's she was something else, I'll give you that. Juliet was average height, I'd say around five six, three inches shorter than you, she was tall by normal standards, but quite the dwarf as compared to the others on staff. But she never let that get to her, bloody hell; she was a bloody scary person when she handled automatics, her favorite gun was a 19x9mm Parabellum. It's a semi automatic pistol. I'll show you what it looks like later, although it's not of the same version I'm sure you'll understand the basic design, from its counterpart", Kevin winked at her.

Alex's eyes widened dramatically, "you have it here, your pistol?" she asked in wonder. Kevin smirked at her, "Course I do. I'm a NYPD detective I never go anywhere without it, the same way I carry my badge-", Alexis looked up interrupting him, "So that's what that chain is, around your neck for, your badge is under your sweater", she remarked in curiosity, "I was wondering what that silver glint was", she murmured mostly to herself. Kevin nodded, "Wow!" Alexis grinned, "That's pretty sexy and cool!" Alexis murmured in awe, biting her lip, eyes still trained on the silver chain sneaking out of Kevin's sweater. Kevin swallowed, her heated gaze was intoxicating Kevin's senses _**and By the gods, does she have to bite her lip?**_

Shifting slightly Kevin returned to their previous conversation, "Yeah… well I carry a version of the same automatic, more as a reminder than anything else; it's not the same gun, just a reminder of why it's so important, of what happened". Kevin took a sip of his whiskey, his eyes glazed over in memory of the incident, sighing he looked up and continued as though no time had passed, "Juliet, she was a blonde with brown eyes. Which I find kind of unique; I always pictured blondes as blue-eyed Barbie's. Oh and her skin, pale as milk, it's like when she was born, God decided to dip her in a well of fresh milk", Kevin chuckled slowly. Alexis smiled at his very clichéd description.

"In the first year as her assistant I was usually stone-cold, drop-dead silent around her, although I wasn't ever agreeable, normally when she gave me an order to get her coffee, I just told one of the junior cops to do so, while I studied the case files. Oh Boy! Did that irritate her; her favorite speech when addressing me, 'Boy,' she usually drawled, which is really insulting considering she was only three years older than I, 'I gave ya an order, where's ma coffee?' all I ever did was return, the question with a raised eyebrow and gestured to the case files with a clipped reply 'had work'", at Alexis' gob smacked expression, he sniggered, "Ah Christ! She always had an almost-same expression, it was hilarious, I couldn't help riling her up, she had this really annoying Texan drawl, it drove me up the wall, what with her condescending attitude and her caffeine fix, which I ignored on principle, no-one should want to poison themselves that much. It wasn't coffee more like brown water", Kevin grinned.

"After another year, I was assigned her partner, mostly because she never took on a partner and the department of the Violence division, demanded she get one, or risk getting fired. Juliet hated the very thought of getting a partner, which she voiced on one or more occasions, ranting and raving like a bloody lunatic. Most people steered clear of her, after every meeting with the captain. I unfortunately was never so lucky, what with being her assistant and all. It's really all the idiots I worked with's fault. They were murmuring stuff along the lines of; **'Ryan you happen to be the only person she can't blow up at'**, **'yeah you're like the human vacuum for all her drivel'**, **'you know you should apply to be her partner'**, **'I mean she may sexy as hell, but a man would have to be completely mental to be into her'** ,**'Definitely dude, you're the only insane moron, who has any luck with her, even if it's not getting her a cup of coffee'**, No matter how much I digressed, although to state I had the worst luck on planet earth, would be an understatement. The whole time I was trying to cease their annoying rambles, and their incessant ramblings, and I'm repeating myself aren't I?"

Alexis giggled, "a bit, why did you consider yourself having bad luck, did Juliet end up hearing that _**locker room gossip**_?" Alexis wiggled her eyebrows playfully. Kevin sniggered, "Worse; the Captain", at Alexis' gasp, Kevin grinned weakly, "Yup, that's why When I say I have bad luck, it's a reasonable statement of fact", he said. "So Captain Morgan, smiled at me, so creepily, the next morning, believe me when I say I felt my heart stop, and when he said, **'Attention Everybody'** you would think two words weren't going to hand you your head on a silver platter, but alas, **'Detective Ryan, congratulations, you've been promoted from assistant to junior detective. Your assigned partner will be Juliet Winters. **_The Random Blues_**, will be your first case, get **_**crackin'**_** and Good luck'**, he winks and just strides away leaving me behind with a seething monster. You know I would have been so much, more happy to eat Ari's pies and die from food poisoning or dive in shark invested waters with open wounds, but to be partnered with the python from hell? That's just not fair!" Kevin groaned recalling the event as if it had happened yesterday. Alexis laughed at Kevin's disgruntled expression, "Oh you poor baby", Alexis crooned.

Kabir returned with their food, "The Shahi Paneer", he said placing a yellow-ish orange creamy concoction of cottage cheese, garnished with coriander leaves. "The Murg Masala", he placed a platter of grilled chicken, cooked with green-chilies, and fried and tossed with a touch of soy-sauce, and sweet-and-sour sauce, "and your Naans", he placed a basket of plain Naans and a tiny butter dish adjacent to it. "Would you like a refill of, never-mind", Kabir eyed their drinks and moved back, "Enjoy your dinner", Kabir left.

Kevin watched Kabir look back at Alexis with wistful eyes. "He likes you", Kevin addressed the redhead, eyeing her speculatively. Alexis choked on her drink, "_Cough-cough _Co-_what_-ugh", she spluttered, "w-what? Who, Kabir? NO! No, I'm pretty sure a guy as cute as him, and not to mention as exotic like him would never be interested in me", Alexis waved her hands to emphasize her point. Kevin grabbed her hand, and tugged her forward, almost pulling her out of her chair, "You're beautiful, bloody gorgeous, and intelligent to boot. Any man would be **very** lucky to have you", he growled into her ear. Alexis blushed, "thank you", she squeaked.

"Just don't forget about that. So hmm…what to eat…." he shifted his eyes, they fell on the Shahi Paneer, lifting the ladle he spooned the dish into his bowl, and served Alexis, "Well, then you first", Kevin indicted handing the basket of Naans to her. Alexis scowled, "aren't you supposed to be the hero, the brave man?" "Nope", he answered hiding a grin. Shaking her head, Alexis grabbed a Naan, and tore of a piece, dipping it into the Shahi Paneer, she took a tentative bite, Alexis' eyes glazed over and she moaned, "Oh wow!" she groaned. Kevin hissed as her moan travelled all the way to his groin. _**Ah Shit! This night is going to kill me.**_

"I take it that means; its good?" he grinned at her. "Good? Oh Kevin", she breathed, Kevin swallowed, "it's amazing! Like nothing I've ever tasted. It's cooked with such an extravaganza of spices, it's like as soon as it touches your lips, the spices just burst forth, a fury unleashed in your mouth and the fact that it's so creamy it melts on your taste buds, with such a richness, it's almost sinful. The fact that the Naan, just acts as a compromise of the taste, to balance it out, it's almost magical. Jesus Christ!" Alexis finished with an expletive only to look up as Kevin burst out laughing; tilting her head Alexis watched as Kevin's eyes glinted with such happiness, and freedom, not entirely sure why he was laughing, she asked, "what on earth is so funny?" Kevin tried to speak only to see her lick her lips, and let loose another fitful burst of laughter, Alexis raised her eyebrow in confusion, and watched as Kevin pulled himself together, "Sweet Jesus! Alexis aren't you cute", Kevin grinned as Alexis scowled at him.

Kevin laughed, "I'm Sorry, but you were so eloquent to describe a taste, it took my breath away, literally. Hah ha ha ha. Ah man; the look on your face, I'll never forget the look, ever", Kevin laughed again. Alexis sneered playfully, "really now", she crooned, as she broke off a piece of her Naan and dipped it into the Shahi Paneer, Kevin looked up to say _'oh yeah'_ only to have Alexis push the small bite into his mouth, "React to this", she laughed.

Alexis' laughed died in her throat as Kevin's tongue licked her fingers while he chewed, Alexis' grin left her lip as she looked up only to see Kevin watching her intently, as she fed Kevin. Alexis slowly pulling her hand back, as Kevin's lips slid over her fingers. Alexis swallowed slowly, as she watched Kevin's eyes change from light blue to molten pools of dark midnight blue, "Delicious", Kevin moaned his voice husky and heavy. Alexis breath shuddered through her, unconsciously leaning forward she felt Kevin's cologne wash over her, her hand fell to the table listlessly, knocking her half filled drink across the table's expanse, the crash of glass to the floor, awoke Alexis from Kevin's hypnotic gaze. Sitting up straight Alexis noted her drink across the off-white table cloth. Kevin gestured for the nearest waiter, as she saw a young girl walk toward them, Alexis stood up rather abruptly, "I-I need to go to the Ladies room, I'll be back soon", grabbing her purse, Alexis turned and walked away rather quickly, however she wasn't quick to hide her blush or the shortened breaths she took. Kevin groaned as he watched her walk away. _**Who knew, Alexis could be so spunky? Any words of wisdom, oh Conscience.**_

**Sorry Mate, you're on your own.**

_**Helpful aren't you?**_

**How was I supposed to know she was so, so oh I don't know… wild?**

_**Hmmm… I think I need something a little more stronger to drink.**_

**Stronger than whiskey? Good luck with that!**

Kevin turned to the young waitress cleaning up the mess, re-applying a new tablecloth, this time, a light mauve, and her companion who was helping her restore the table to its former glory. Placing the dishes on the far right of his arm, and facing Alexis' coat, she then placed their plates before them, again and placed another Bacardi Mojito and his whiskey tumbler before him. "Is she alright?" the young waitress asked. Kevin looked up and nodded once, not trusting himself to voice his thoughts. "Thank You, and sorry for the mess", he managed to say. The girls giggled, "it was no trouble at all, we think the two of you make a wonderful couple", giggling they bowed once and walked away. Kevin watched them walk away, in surprise.

"They make quite the couple, eh?" A brunette pale woman dressed in a green Sari, bordered with gold and silver sequins, addressed a man with a ponytail. "Ugh! Don't remind me, the sad part is, I really think so too", Kabir answered his mother. "You wouldn't have stood a chance either way. The moment he walked to their table, her eyes lit up with such pleasure, one would think someone switched on a lantern in her eyes. That's not all, he's a cop, and she's studying to be one. They understand each other well", Leyila Sharma answered her son. "How do you know his a cop?" Kabir asked. "The automatic pistol and the badge, that he has tucked away, when he walked through security, flashed up on the screen", she answered as if it was obvious, whacking her son over the head with a menu card. "Any idea what they need Aaliya for", she asked. Kabir looked up, rubbing his head. "Not a clue, who knew Aaliya was familiar with a modern day Romeo & Juliet", Kabir answered. "True, their relationship is a Verona Romance, if ever I've seen one. They've been friends for quite some-time, but they've only just understood that friendship", Leyila murmured in soft agreement. Silence descended as they watched the redhead return, "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I don't want this to end in a tragedy", Kabir mumbled quietly. Leyila nodded, "that would really be a tragedy".

Alexis ran right into the woman's washroom, closing the door behind her she sank to the floor, gulping in rapid breaths of air, "what the hell-", she gasped.

_**Oh my God! I just turned Kevin on! Bloody fucking murderous hell! **_

_**Oh My God! I can't breathe. I need to talk to someone!**_

Grabbing her cell phone she dialed the first number she could think of, _'Martha Rodgers extraordinaire, Queen of Acting, how may I be of service'_, Alexis laughed, her heart lightened, "honestly grandma, don't you think of doing anything in simple terms?" she asked. '_Now why would I go and do that?_' she asked. "What are you doing?" Alexis asked. _'Darling, I happen to be letting your father, give me a good old fashioned shoulder massage'_, Alexis grinned as she heard her father, grumble in the background, _'let? What let? You forced me to'. 'So, darling what can I do for you?'_ "Nothing, I just needed to hear your voice", '_Oh. Ah hang on darling, yes Rick I'll ask her, keep massaging, I said I'll ask her. Darling your father wonders when you'll be back it's around eight?'_ Martha Rodgers asked. Alexis glanced at her watch, "A bit after ten, I'm researching for something in tune with my project, and I'll be a bit late".

Alexis heard her grandmother pass on the message, there was a few scrambling seconds as sounds of crashing and cursing came over the phone, Alexis stared at her Blackberry in confusion, "Hello?" she began only to hear her dad on the other side, _'Should I come pick you up?'_ Richard Castle's voice came over the line, "Thanks dad, but I'm not entirely sure when I'll be done, I'll come in a taxi, it's safer that way. I love you", Alexis sighed, she didn't want to lie to her dad, but sometimes it made her life so much more easier to live, _'Love you too, pumpkin. Call me when you get into the taxi, okay'_. Alexis smiled, "I will, bye dad. I gotta go".

Alexis hung up, listening to the dial-tone for a few seconds, she stood up slowly. "Right, as off as this phrase is, man up Alexis! You can do this. Just be yourself. Time to turn on the spunk!" Alexis reapplied her lip-gloss and brushed her hair as she gave herself the pep talk. Straightening her clothes, Alexis took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Show time", closing her eyes, she walked the few paces to the exit, and opened the door.

When Alexis returned to table she came across Kevin setting his glass down, standing Kevin waited for Alexis to sit, before he sat down opposite her. "Sorry I took so long", Kevin shook his head, "So where was I", Kevin paused, "oh yeah, so here I am paired off with the python from hell", Alexis giggled, inwardly glad that he ignored the awkward moment that happened previously. "Did you guys solve the case?" Alexis asked. Kevin drank his entire drink in one sip, "Solve it? Oh Christ! Hell no! We ended up screwing the case cover. The amount of bickering that went down Alexis is almost the stuff of legends. Hell it was the stuff of legends!" Alexis laughed, "Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad", she said. "Oh Boy! If only you had seen Captain Morgan's face, he was, oh boy I don't have the words, angry seems so much a redundant term, to use. Oh boy!" Kevin whimpered recalling the Captain's expression, "I was twenty years old, and Alexis the guy scared me to death. The guy's a cross between, _Jack Gallo _and _Bill Nighy_". "Uh-huh?" Alexis scoffed. "You're saying he was a vampire that seduced and married women half his age?" she grinned mischievously Kevin looked up in wonder, "Well, now that you mention it-", "Kevin!" Alexis scolded.

"Okay okay, Captain Morgan wasn't really easy to deal with; he really had an unpredictable air about him the guy would get angry if no-one ever re-filled the coffee jug. Now The Random Blues was one of the most notorious drug deals that were going down. It was a huge fiasco; it happened years after Kate's mom was shot. Though the time-line; is really not important. Our assignment was to infiltrate, the druggies' gang, called Blue, as a married couple, up to whack, and join the gang in their dealing across the state, in territories that were not accessible. Since we were both cops, we had the jurisdiction, so winning over their trust wasn't that big a deal, the problem that arose was we were by all definitions, the worst married couple on earth, and we couldn't even pretend to be romantic with each other, it was less like a 3years married couple and more like a 30year married couple", he groaned again. Alexis silently ate her food, and Kevin followed suit, there was only so much memories he wanted to drag out. Swallowing a piece of chicken, Alexis turned to him, "So it went bad, any other cases that went bad? Is that what was wrong the partnership sucked?" she asked in perplex ion. "If only", Kevin answered softly.

"Two years after our partnership, we solved a load of cases, and were well recognized. The problem came around…" he murmured, sipping the last remnants of his drink. Signaling the waitress he asked for a refill, "I was asked to do a reconnaissance, on all our cases, by a friend of mine, James Welsch. I'll introduce you to him someday. James worked in the Police Library, he kept up a sort of accountancy profile, based on all the cases Juliet and I had solved, he ended up asking me for a confirmation, regarding the cases. Some money and information was missing, vital-key information, that should have stayed in the files, were missing. Three people other than James was privy to the information", Kevin paused as Alexis interrupted, "Juliet, Captain Morgan and you", she said. "Yeah, James and I go way back, we were at MIT together, it made sense for him to come to me, and tell me, the issue. Thing is I was the youngest detective, in the five year analysis that goes down, it would end up bad for me, as the blame would automatically be shifted on me, there would be a trial, of course", "but your name would have to be dragged through mud, before it could be cleaned", Alexis finished for him.

Kevin nodded eyes trained on the indignant scowl set on Alexis features, he smiled inwardly, pleased that she was upset on his behalf. Kabir returned, "Can I interest you in our desserts, now that you're done with your dinner. That is if you are done?" he indicated the dishes, that lay half-filled. Alexis looked up a bit startled to see Kabir standing at their table, Kevin almost laughed at her _deer caught in headlights_ expression, knowing that her thoughts were still on the injustice of the law's legal system to junior detectives. "Uh… well its eight forty pm, right about now, so could we order a bit later, I speak for myself when I say I need to digest your rich food", she grinned at Kevin. Kevin laughed, "Could you get us some lime soda, sweet less?" he addressed Alexis with the last part. Alexis nodded, "Right, then two sweet-less lime sodas to accompany our drinks", he nodded at Kabir. Kabir returned the nod, understanding the hidden meaning to leave, "Be right back".

"It's not fair", Alexis stated angrily as soon as Kabir left, "why would they blame you first. I mean I get the why, I just don't like it. That's just annoying", Alexis practically screeched. Kevin grinned, "Thank you", he said. Alexis looked up in shock, "huh? Why are you thanking me", she asked confusion evident in her tone. "For being indignant on my behalf", he answered. Alexis blushed, looking down she let her hair fall forward, covering up her blush. Kevin reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear, only to stop as Kabir returned with their Lemon Sodas. Kevin cursed inwardly. _**Blasted hell to your timing, Kabir!**_

Alexis shifted in her seat, pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail, she sighed, "so how long did it take to review all your case files?" she asked. Kevin hung his head, "It took me three weeks to access every single case we cracked, since there were 35 cases we successfully cracked and around 15 cases we managed to screw over. It took three weeks long, I had to read all 50 files, from back to front. I ended up calling the precinct, told the Captain; I had come down with something rather contagious, and wouldn't come in till I got clearance. Spent my nights in the library, I had a set of files; I kept on me, recording everything that went down in those cases. It's an old standing habit; I have a study back at my apartment filled with every case file I had to solve. James and I spent every single minute reviewing each case, via both files. Thank God, I'm not color blind. The precinct files were bound in red, and my files, were either green or blue." Kevin's voiced dropped a couple of notches, as the pain crept in, Alexis reached for Kevin's hand, "What did you find out?" she asked worriedly.

"I fell in love with her. I found out how painful a first love can be, no one should ever have to feel the pain, of a tragic ending for their first love", Kevin choked on his drink placing it in the middle of the table he unconsciously tightened his grip around Alexis' fingers. "James and I found out she had signed on filching off the drugs we managed to attain. It was her job to burn the drugs, that's normally the cheapest way to destroy 'em. Juliet always told people how much she hated drugs, how they ruined her family, destroyed her world!" Kevin cursed. Alexis got up and sat on his left, shifting her stuff to the floor, gently but quickly. "You had no choice did you?" she asked as she never let go his hand, settling down she squeezed his hand. "What was I supposed to do Alexis? I loved her, but I made a promise to serve my country, I took an oath. I couldn't let her get away with what she was doing. Alexis' she filched around one thousand dollars off of all accountancy files, and with 50 files, 50,000 dollars went straight into her pocket. Her signature was all on the files for disposing off of the drugs, but she never signed back in, cases are placed in the library, after a week of the case being solved", he sighed wearily.

"Hence creating the perfect alibi, without anyone reviewing what she did, no one would check the files, and who knows after five years she would have moved on or something", Alexis murmured quietly. Nodding Kevin looked up, tears glistened but did not fall, as he recalled the memory, Alexis tightened her grip; "James and I processed her prints through the FBI channels and Internal Affairs. By the FBI she was Joanna Walters, and through IA she was Jennifer Wicker. Always J.W. Easier to sign off I guess. In the three weeks, it took us to collect our evidence we finally managed to present to Captain Morgan". Kevin heaved a heavy sigh. "It did not go well, in fact she screamed the place down **'I'm being framed'**, **'I'm being framed'**, and words like **'someone is trying to frame me'**, by the time she walked up to me, she screamed at me and shot me", "What?" Alexis shrieked, "Relax, I saw her hand move to trigger the pistol, but before she could do anything James and I tackled her. She was fired on the spot. I never saw her after that, mostly cause she disappeared straight after", Kevin paused, "But you never shot her did you", Alexis stated, "So you met her again?"

Kevin sighed, "Yeah, I transferred out of the violence division, into homicide. My first year with Javier Esposito, was, brutal", Kevin grinned. "Okay maybe I should be a little kinder", Kevin stared at Alexis, "Nope, can't do, it was downright evil. I felt like he hated me, well hate would be an extreme term, no not really, hate pretty much covered it", Kevin groaned. "Yup Brutal hell…Made partnering with the python from hell; seem like a piece of cake", "You're comparing Javi with the python? That's wrong", Alexis grit her teeth. "NO!" Kevin half yelled, "You're cute when you're indignant on someone else's behalf. No I wasn't comparing them. Anyway around four years before Castle became Caskett, we had a case where a few gang members murdered a woman. Javi and I were assigned to the case, Bekket was kept clear from it, she had her own issues to deal with, so Captain Montgomery and Javier brought forth as I like to call it my _**initiation ritual case**_", Kevin grinned, the ache still very evident in his voice, despite the cheerful memory, Alexis held her breath. "You met her then when you interviewed the relatives. She was linked to the case?" she asked.

"No and yes; she was not at the relative's place, but it was a trap. There was no case; she'd infiltrated the NYPD's case library and creating a case based on The Random Blues. The first case we couldn't solve. My guard was down, and Javier had sent me off to get two coffees, when I returned to the Alley way, where the tipper stated the woman's body would be found, there was a door marked in blood. An 'X' mark in Blood. That freaked me out so I dropped the coffee and released my pistol, I called for backup and then, setting it I cautiously walked down into this open basement, kind of thing. She had a gun to his head". Kevin shuddered as the memory assaulted his senses. Shivering he gripped Alexis' arm. Gripping her, he subconsciously moved his chair closer to hers. Kevin shuddered

"The scene still haunts me, till this day, as soon as I entered she grinned at me, "**'I told you, you'd pay for this'**, she was taunting me, and there was nothing I could do, I still had my gun pointed at her. That's when she began goading me**, 'Are you gonna shoot me? You'll have to kill your partner to get to me, think about it, oh wait you don't have to; stabbing your partner in the back is something you're good at'**. Javier tried to shift out, but she just switched off the safety, **'Don't move hotshot! I know all about your training schedule. When I kill you, I'm gonna kill ol' Ryan here, and when I do, I can play innocent bystander who witnessed poor Ryan snap at your whole punishing him, for becoming your new partner, and when that happens, he would just lose control, killing you and then killing himself out of guilt. Case closed!'** Under normal circumstances one would get the hint at shut up and stop moving, but not Javi, he goes and says, **'you watch too many gangster movies sugar. You might wanna watch a coupla cop flicks, coz we never miss'** Of course she had no idea what he was talking about, **'Miss? You won't get the chance to shoot and baby Ryan won't shoot and risk he's new partner's life'**. It was that twang again. It went through me like a bullet train on fire. I pulled the trigger; the bullet whizzed into her heart and grazed Javier's shoulder. Don't even ask me how, either he ducked or pushed her. Semantics", Kevin stopped talking.

Alexis noticed he was shaking and crying. Moving closer she leant in and cradled him, "Hey its okay, it's over", she spoke softly. "It is. But there was so much blood. I ran to her and tried to administer CPR, she stayed alive for three minutes. Long enough for Javi to get a statement and for me to tell her why I turned her in", "you told her you were in love with her", Alexis murmured quietly. "No. Never did, she died before I could get the words out. Javier heard me whisper the confession through my tears and despite the fact that he was shot, he took care of me. I wasn't in the right state of mind, there was so much blood, and I had blood on my hands. I couldn't figure out whose blood it was, there was so much blood. I-I-", Kevin broke down, Alexis comforted him as best as she could, caressing his head she whispered sweet nothing in his ear, Alexis silently told the hovering waitress to give them some privacy, nodding the young girl, guided her guests to the far side of the restaurant in the opposite direction. Alexis mouthed a 'Thank You' and turned back to the man, she had begun to fall in love with. _**Actually I am in love with him. I'm in Love with Kevin Ryan!**_

Leyila Sharma turned to her son, "Any idea where Aaliya is", she asked worriedly. "She called five minutes ago, she's caught up in traffic, as soon as she drops of the bike, she'll be heading to school", Kabir answered his eyes trained to the redhead and her companion. "Mom, what should we do?" he asked clearly worried about the situation that had unraveled before them. "Leave them be. Keep their area clear. Shift all guests to the Village area, and pull the curtain on those two. Let's give them their privacy, something tells me, those two will be staying late", Leyila instructed her son. "And steer clear of that area, they don't need you acting hero, send Meeta to take care of that area", she ordered voice stern. Kabir nodded, for once not voicing any complaints.

Kevin cursed, "Fuck!" Rubbing a hand over his face, "Well that makes seven", he laughed hysterically. "Time to go crazy", he sneered. Confused, Alexis pulled back, "Seven? What's going on Kevin? You are not going to go crazy!" she punctuated the last word with a kiss to Kevin's cheek. Kevin grabbed his whiskey, and downed it one go, "I had my sixth breakdown this afternoon", Kevin recounted the afternoons incident, Alexis cringed when she realized she was the reason he broke down in the first place.

Kevin kissed her on the forehead, easily deciphering her expression, "Alexis, it wasn't your fault. My nightmares triggered the memories. Snakes and I don't do well, pythons actually freak me out, for obvious reasons", he chuckled mirthlessly. Shrugging he wiped away his tears, "The first victim Vic. 1, we found was in a pit with, pythons, mambas, cobras, vipers and sea-snakes. I found her; I had to shoot a python, because it had crawled out of the pit. It triggered memories. Captain knows; of my history with _'J.W the python'_, so he gave me the day off, mostly because I couldn't stop shaking, but when I went home to sleep, they just brought forth the memories. It was painful, so I took some sleeping meds, worked for a week, but then I got immune to it. I just realized I'm rambling, I'll stop now", Kevin paused abruptly, only to be engulfed in a strong hug, "First of all you're not going to go crazy, you'll heal now, and second of all I won't blame myself, if you promise me something", "anything, you don't even need to ask. Your wish is my command", Kevin winked at her.

Alexis giggled, as Kevin grinned sheepishly, "When you go home, think of something that makes you happy, and helps you calm down. It'll help you sleep. Dad once told me that angels that watch over us give us the power to smile through our tears if we have good memories, to remember. Something or someone that makes you smile. So listen to some good music, and go to sleep. I assure you It'll help, and like a sweet guy once told me, if you need anything at all, even it's just to say hi, call me", Alexis said softly.

Kevin nodded looking at his watch he almost yelled again, "Its nine thirty pm, aren't you late?" he asked worriedly. Alexis shook her head, "Curfew isn't till ten-thirty, on school nights. Told dad I'd be back after ten", Kevin sighed in relief. "So do you want dessert?" Alexis asked. "Nah, not really. We should ask for Aaliya, you need to ask some questions right?" Alexis nodded, as they both looked up, they ended up staring at a velvet cream curtain. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but that wasn't there before was it?" Kevin asked. "No, not there, um… maybe you should go ask if Aaliya's back or I'll go." Alexis murmured still confused about the curtain. "I'll go. I need to use the restroom. Be back in a few", Kevin stood up, and walked to the curtain, pushing it aside he disappeared behind the veil. Alexis sighed, _**Dear God; Please look after Kevin for me, I'm hopeless. Please give me the strength, to help him! **_

Alexis jolted in surprise as her cell phone rang, "Hello?" Alexis answered her Blackberry without checking the caller id. _'Honey? Its 9:45pm. Exactly how late are you gonna be?'_ Richard Castle's voice sounded over the line. "Around ten-thirty. Dad I'm not alone, I have a lot of people surrounding me, and you know there are students who go for night school and stuff. The minute I hail a cab, I'll call you so don't worry. Besides I've been late before, why so worried now?" she asked perplexed. _'I-I, uh, you're right, sorry just can't sleep. I guess my worry's just escalating'_, Richard answered sheepishly. "I understand but why?" Alexis asked curiously. _'Okay okay, but you didn't hear this from me, we're all kinda wired, about Ryan'_, Richard's voice sounded worried, about the young brunette detective. "Why?" Alexis bit her lip. _'I don't know, but Jesus Alexis, I can't stand to see the guy vulnerable, and today the case just took a turn for weird, and I'm worried about him. His become a very good friend, something's bothering him, and I don't know what to do to help him'_, Alexis sighed, "Dad, I hate to sound harsh, but he's a strong guy, and yes strong people break-down, but Detective Ryan doesn't seem to want people to pity him or treat him differently, Treat him like you always do", Alexis advised. _'Ah, Jeez Kiddo when did you get so smart?'_ Richard asked. Alexis smiled softly; _**When you see the person you've fallen for cry, or see them sad. **_"Sometimes, you learn through experience dad", she answered mysteriously. Unaware to Alexis, Richard stared at the phone, in shock. Martha and Rick stared at each other, in silence. "Dad? I'm gonna hang up now", _'It was just hard for me to see him cry, I guess I wasn't prepared for that'_ Richard's voice stated in a last ditch effort to keep his daughter on-line. "The people we love are always the hardest to protect dad. Anyway I really have to go, love you", Alexis hung up, too distraught to continue the conversation.

Richard stared at the phone; the speaker reverberated the empty dial-tone through the apartment. Martha Sighed, "She's grown up, and I still expected a few more years for her to remain a kid". Richard sighed heavily, "I really wish your voice of reason would take a vacation as refreshing at it is at times", he complained. "Rick, sweetie you might wanna learn to start letting go, she's two months away from legal and-", "Letting go is not easy, but I will really appreciate it, if you stopped talking right about now", Rick begged. "okay, wallow in self pity, I'm going to bed", Martha Rodgers kissed him on the forehead and left for her room.__

_**Only Dad has no idea how painful it is to watch him cry. I can't stand it. I really don't know why. But tears in those sapphire orbs, pulsate a throbbing pain through me, of the likes I've never felt, before. What the hell is wrong with me?**_

"Hey Em? Aaliya left for college, well night-school, or that's what I think its called and Mrs. Sharma said she'd try to be of some help in place of Aaliya", Kevin said as he walked back with Kabir, followed by a beautiful fair brunette woman dressed in a green Sari, bordered with gold and silver sequins. Alexis looked up in shock, "Oh!" standing she offered the woman her previous seat and hooked up her laptop onto the table, "Sorry, I just got off a call with my dad", Kevin sat down and took her hand, Alexis gripped it tightly, Kevin watched her worriedly, her hand was shaking, "Something wrong?" he whispered quietly, Alexis shook her head, not letting go of his hand, she turned to the woman before her, "Sorry, to disturb you Mrs. Sharma-", "Leyila", the woman interrupted. Alexis nodded slightly, "Right… I needed some information according to a case that the NYPD is currently working on. This afternoon, I kind of figured something out, and I needed some information on Snakes in the Hindu Mythology? Are there any snakes which are worshipped for, **'fertility', 'water', 'birth', 'eternal life'** and **'prosperity/money**, granted to the worshipper?"

"What did you figure out Em?" Kevin asked curiously. Alexis blushed her eyes flickering to the Sharma's, understanding the look, Kabir leaned against the wall and whispered something in Hindi, "Arre usse lagta hai, ke hum bura maan jayenge", Leyila got up, walking towards her son, she grabbed the menu from the table adjacent and swat his head with it, "Speaking in Hindi, in front of our guests is bad manners", she scolded sternly turning to the redhead and her partner, she hid a smirk at the obvious surprise visible on their faces. "Forgive my son, he's an idiot. Now darling child there is absolutely nothing for you to be worried about, if we can help in any way to reduce one filthy person from this world, we would like to help", she spoke sweetly as she re-settled in her seat, as she addressed the young woman, "Oh one last thing. May I know your names", she asked. Kevin and Alexis flushed, and simultaneously mumbled, "Kevin", "Alexis", chuckling the woman ignored the couple's discomfort and continued to look expectant.

Alexis sighed softly, addressing Kevin; she tightened her grip unconsciously leaning forward, "I believe the psycho killer, killing these woman is a Hindu man, who is obsessed with killing in the name of some Snake-god. Kay, so when I went to the library and had that incident with Ashley", Alexis paused as she felt Kevin stiffen, squeezing his hand, she silently forced Kevin to look at her, "After I hung up", here Alexis broke off as her eyes fell to his injured hand, choking back her tears, she continued voice husky with unshed said tears, "I started researching everything on snakes, and the significance behind each reptilian creature. Thing is despite just barely figuring out that snakes are used to signify at least one of the above five features", Alexis laughed bitterly, "Ironic aint it, another **five**, anyway I managed to understand snakes are mostly connected to births, rebirths and fertility, not all features are associated with Snakes. For example, In ancient Indian myth, the drought-serpent Ahi or Vritra swallowed the primordial ocean, element **water**, and did not release all created beings until Indra split the serpent's stomach open with a thunderbolt, he was the equivalent of Zeus, only he was, is the Indian version-" Alexis paused as she heard Kabir chuckle, "Sorry, but if I'd written that in my psych exam, I'm pretty sure my professor would have hacked me into pieces and at the same time commended it for a fresh take on_** the gods, in man's eye**_".

Alexis and Kevin grinned at him, "Another example is of the creator Brahma", she continued, "he slept on the coils of the world-serpent Shesha (or Ananta the endless; a part of Vishnu, the child of the primordial waters), technically Vishnu was the god of the sea-", "Poseidon", Kevin and Kabir stated at the same time, chuckling at Alexis' pout, "yeah yeah, anyhow Shesha, in turn was supported on Kurma (another part of Vishnu), and when Kurma moved, Shesha stirred and yawned and the gaping of its jaws caused earthquakes, hence Tsunami's", Alexis paused to take a sip of her lemon-soda, "Nagas and Naginis, male and female cobras, or well, human-headed snakes-", Alexis and Kevin shuddered at the same time, swallowing Alexis continued, "snakes whose kings and queens who lived in jewel-encrusted underground or underwater", Alexis gave a sardonic smirk, "water again, and second feature money, who were perpetually at war against the Sun-bird, Garuda, and if you were to interpret it", "at constant war with the light", Kabir interrupted, "and the light side is often linked with", Kevin began, "the justice system", Alexis finished. Kevin and Kabir grinned at her.

"Now, that was water and prosperity, snakes are also associated with wisdom, based on their attacking stance, poised, pondering to prepare to strike, which was copied into medicine, and in East-Asia a little near to India, snakes were worshipped for good harvests, which would bring money; fertility, the creation of life; cycle of seasons, which brought about birth, life and rebirth; In Greece and India at least snakes are considered lucky", Alexis murmured, "Also in Kerala, India, snake shrines occupy most households, Snakes were called upon by the creator of Kerala, Parasurama, to make the land fertile. The Mannarasala Shri Nagaraja Temple is one of the main centers of worship, The presiding deity there is Nagaraja – a five headed snake god, born to human parents", Alexis cringed, "Uh no-offence Kabir, but that's creepy, anyhow, he was born as a blessing for their caretaking of snakes during a fire", again taking a sip of her soda, Alexis turned to Leyila, "So you see, I managed to unearth several kinds of gods, based on at least one of the features, but there isn't one god, that handles or gives five wishes at the same time", Kevin straightened, "Of course, you're a bloody genius Alexis", standing he pushed back from the table, and began pacing. Confused Alexis turned to Leyila who only smiled mysteriously, "he understands, let him explain", she murmured quietly, Kabir came and kneeled before his mother.

"Kay? I don't understand what have I missed", Alexis asked softly. "Think about it Em, every Victim, is left in a pit of Five different species of Five different snakes", Alexis gasped as realization coursed through her, "OH! How could I have missed such a simple detail?" she sat down slowly contemplating her error, "Detail? Sweet Jesus Babes, you discovered the reason as to why the moron's offing off women, he wants the fifth to be his for all eternity", Alexis stared at him, comprehension and horror flitted across her features, "Oh my God! He is not planning on killing her but just sacrificing her to whoever he worships, considering the five different snakes, he plans on giving her virtue to each god, on one alter, he'll marry her. Yuck!" Alexis turned green, Kevin kneeled before her, rubbing her back gently, "I told Lanie a version of what he plans on doing to the fifth woman, wanna hear it?" he asked cautiously, Alexis nodded once, her features now pale, "Well not in the exact words, but the point I made was—the fourth victim we found was in a rundown apartment, damaged the most but still kept in a safer place not outside in a pit dug up, she was the closest to Ms. Kapoor. The killer is familiar with all these women, He's going to keep Sonia, like a memento but still hurt her, just in the cleanest way possible, and set her in a bed, with silk drawn sheets, dressed in a white gown, and a silk red ribbon, around her waist. This person is a man, he wants to preserve her as his-", "-for all eternity", Alexis whispered in horror. "Oh Kay! We have to find her, we have to, and she can't become the fifth victim, not to this monster!" Alexis cringed as she threw her arms around Kevin. Kevin hugged her back with equal intensity, "Don't worry, Kate and Rick will find her, and tomorrow I'll be heading to the precinct early, I'll give Kate our findings", he whispered as he stroked her hair, "We'll find her, I promise, I'll find her", Alexis nodded against his shoulder, "okay", they stayed like that until someone cleared their throat, "I truly do apologize for not being any help", Leyila murmured quietly. Alexis pulled back, standing walked over towards the woman, "I want to thank you for simply not being offended", Leyila stood up, and hugged her tightly, "Mujhe accha lagta agar tumne mere bête ko pehle milla hota. Tumme bahu banakar bohut kushi hoti mujhe. Bhagwan bhi ajib khel khelta hai!" Startled Kabir turned to his mother, "mum? Mujhe lagga tumme-" he left the question hanging, pain echoing in his voice, confused Alexis turned to him, "What did she say?" Kabir turned to her and smiled despite the pain, "she said there was no reason for her to be offended, and wishes you luck in your quest", bowing he walked towards the curtain, "Sorry but I have customers waiting, I've gotta go", Kabir looked over at Kevin. Nodding once he walked out of the small pseudo-alcove. Kevin watched the curtain fall back, understanding glinting in his eyes.

Leyila watched her son go, swallowing she turned to the redhead who had walked back to the brunette man, sighing softly she smiled, "Sometimes you can't question Kismet! Good Luck! Do visit anytime", bowing she walked away. Frowning Alexis turned to Kevin, "Well that was weird". Kevin nodded, "I'll say". Alexis shook her head, "anyway its ten minutes passed ten, and I should get going". Kevin nodded, and helped her into her jacket and handing her coat to her, handing her, her violin case and packing up her laptop for her, Alexis buttoned up her jacket and put on her overcoat over it, buttoning up she came face to face, with Kevin.

Kevin stood one foot away from her, moving forward he aligned himself adjacent to her right shoulder; Kevin placed the laptop bag, over her shoulder allowing it to rest across her left shoulder. Kevin then leaned up and pulled her scrunchie free from her hair, allowing her hair to tumble free, leaning close, Kevin whispered into her ear, "I like your hair open", Alexis shivered. Kevin moved closer, as he allowed his hands to let her hair fall across her back. "We should go", he murmured quietly stepping away from her, "I'll meet you at the reception deck, I'm gonna pay" Alexis simply nodded to shocked to move, as soon as Kevin stepped behind the curtain, she sank into the nearest seat. _**Wow!**_

"Hey Dad! I'm hailing a cab; just as soon as I lock up, see you in twenty minutes, more or less. Love you!" Alexis hung up as soon as she delivered the message into her dad's voice mail. _**Hopefully, he's gone to sleep, God knows he needs it. **_Alexis almost jumped in surprise when a hand landed on her shoulder, "Hey sugar, need a lift?" A man in his early forties looked her over and leered at her, he had blonde French-cut beard, and a shaved bald head, with no-eyebrows, Alexis stepped back, but he kept his hand on her, anger and disgust coursed through her, "Get your hand off of me", Alexis warned tightly. The man sneered at her, "whatchya gonna do about it sugar?" he argued stepping closer, Alexis growled, and with a shift to her left, she maneuvered herself, pulling her body weight forward she threw the man to the ground, "Ooof!" he grunted, "I warned you, next time you touch me Ill turn you into a eunuch", Alexis hissed, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Kevin reached her, panting slightly, "Holy Shit! Where'd did you learn to do that?" he exclaimed in awe, as he bent down and handcuffed the man to the street sign, addressing him, "NYPD! You're under arrest for assault; you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be used against you in a court of law!" Kevin reached for his cell, "Detective Ryan, NYPD, P12. Do you copy?", 'Yes sir', "suspect cuffed to street lamp, at the end of 63rd street. Arrested for assault, send over personnel, ASAP!", 'on my way sir, will be there in 5mins'.

Kevin hung up, turning to Alexis he hugged her, "you okay?" Alexis nodded against his shoulder, "Leave you alone for a minute and already you're throwing men to the floor", Kevin joked. Alexis cringed and moved closer, pulling on Kevin's jacket, "I was scared", she whispered. Kevin kissed the top of her head, "I wouldn't have let anything happen to you, I was running to you, the minute I saw you hang up on call, but before I reached you, you sent him flying! Impressive, still curious where you learnt that from?" he murmured stroking her hair. Alexis turned her head slightly, Kevin shivered as her breath ghosted over his neck, as her voice reached his left ear, "Martial Arts-Self defense classes. I've been taking them ever since I started high school. Dad said every woman should know how to defend themselves", Alexis answered shakily, as she calmed down slowly. Tightening his grip around her, Kevin caressed her face, "Smart man, Rick!" Kevin whispered, as he cupped her face. Leaning down he kissed her cheek.

"Detective Ryan?" a voice called from behind them, turning but not letting go of Alexis, who was still shaking in his arms, "Yes", he answered a burly man, over six feet tall, with amber-green eyes, and a voice like honey, it was so contradictive, Kevin almost laughed, "if it aint _Chet Morton_", he mumbled quietly, loud enough for Alexis to understand but not loud enough for the cop to make out. Alexis turned to see the man, only to see the Hardy Boys character in real life, standing with the French cut, arms cuffed at his back, Alexis chuckled slightly, "Nerves", she answered the cop as he turned to her, one eyebrow raised quizzically. Kevin stepped in front of Alexis, "You're?" he asked. The cop turned to him taking in Kevin's stance and the woman in his arms, "Mathew Walsh, Junior detective partner to Senior Detective Mark Perry, 16th precinct, and you're Detective Ryan, who's the lady?" Kevin nodded recognizing the name, "Emerald", Kevin voiced Alexis' nickname unconsciously. "Understood, well that's him, he tried to force himself on my date, I reckon you know what to do", Kevin asked, unaware of the blush covering Alexis face, at the term, 'date'.

"Yes sir. Good Luck with _**your Serpent's Kiss**_ case", he mumbled, tossing the French-cut in his truck, Surprise flitted across Kevin's features, "How do you know-?" he left the question hanging, unsure what to ask Detective Walsh. "Everyone knows of the Serpent's Kiss, by the way, could you send a couple of writer's down our side", Marked winked at Kevin, shrugging he continued, "Pits dug up with women and snakes, aren't something to walk past without batting an eye, people are really on edge trying to figure out who the sicko is, since you guys found the case first, you guys are handling it, but since the psycho's hacking women all across the city framing up a shape of a star or a cross, one's gotta think he's not messing with one of us, he's playing with all of us, and that's just annoying. Remember if you need any help, a heads up or anything so much as a by-your-leave, you got it. We want this motherfucker taken down", Mathew spat on the floor. Nodding Ryan shook hand s with Mathew, "Thanks, well see you then", letting go, Ryan led Alexis to his car.

Alexis walked in front of Ryan, as soon as they were a good distance away, "I can go in a cab", she murmured quietly. Ryan opened the passenger side of his car door, "Yeah, you **can** go, but I _**want**_ to take you home", he whispered as he settled Alexis into the seat. Alexis smiled as she clearly heard the words he stressed on. Jogging to the driver's seat, Ryan slipped in, "Wow! What a night eh?" he chuckled slowly. Alexis grinned, "It's been one for the books, I'll say", Alexis snickered quietly. They travelled in comfortable silence, Alexis turned to see Kevin smile unconsciously, Alexis bit her lip, "I'm curious about something; if I'm not being too forward may I ask you _**some things**_?" she asked quietly. Kevin nodded as he concentrated on the New York traffic. "If I'm being forward, you have to tell me, I'll shut up I swear", Alexis mumbled, her posture unconsciously ramrod straight and her hands clutched each other in her lap, Kevin leaned over and reached for one of her hands, clasping it with his uninjured hand, lightly, "Ask me anything, I swear I won't be mad at you", he told her. _**I don't think it's even possible for me to be mad at you; I've started falling in love with you…**_

"How did Jenny help to get rid of your nightmares?" Alexis asked quietly. Kevin turned to her, "Honey-milk. Jenny used to make hot Honey-milk, to ease her nightmares, but then she started me on 'em. A week after Castle joined us, I ended up saying that out aloud, '_I'm gonna end up being too late to enjoy Jenny's favorite warm honey-milk'_, or something more or less along those lines, it was a year ago; don't remember the exact words, but the remedy stopped working for me. So I normally just drank it to appease her, kept the calm and put me to sleep at least for a few hours", he answered her. Alexis held his hand, "You said used to?" she left the question hanging, unsure how to tread on it. "Caught that eh? Yeah used to, actually that's one of the reasons she fought with me, the week before she left, when _Serpent's Kiss_, began. My nightmares kicked in straight after we found the second victim. I was tossing and turning when she came home, so she made the honey-milk; only I refused to drink it, when I was awake long enough to understand what she was giving me, I pushed the glass away and it fell to the ground, shattering, allowing milk to spread everywhere. Drenched up the carpet, then came the shrieking, not a good option when you're half awake, so I asked her to stop shouting. There's this thing, well an English saying, and if my mum asks, promise me you won't tell her I used an English saying", Alexis grinned, "You have my word".

Kevin chuckled, "Anyway, _**'when you pull a cat's tail, it's likely it's gonna scratch your eyes out'.**_ If I can explain, how angry she made me I'd put it into words, so we fought and she left to visit her mother. It annoyed me, when she began insulting my weakness, it got real worse when Javi came over, he got caught in the middle, and things really went haywire. We'd been having some issues over simple stuff really, about the wedding really, napkins, flowers the usual stuff, normal couples about to get married go into, and that just blew everything out the water, she just kept, on saying stuff like, _'I don't even want to marry you, why'd you even ask?'_ Javi tried to calm her down, but she pushed him Alexis. She fucking pushed him; to balance himself his hand fell on a couple of broken shards of glass, from the vases she threw at my head. That pissed me off. Alexis, God!" Kevin hit the brakes, and parked the car, in an alley, "Sorry!" he breathed heavily, taking deep breaths he slowly became aware of Alexis gripping both his hands tightly. "It's okay, I'm okay. What happened?" she assured him gently still willing to listen to him.

"Em, Javi's my partner, in a lot of ways; he's like my elder brother. In Ireland we take care of our own. What she did irritated me to death, so well I lost control, and under normal circumstances everyone's well aware of two things, one; I NEVER lash out and two; NOONE messes with my partner. No one messes with Javier Esposito in my presence. So when I lost control, I-" Kevin winced, "I threw her packed suitcase out the apartment door and also dragged her out. I told her to _'fucking get her head screwed on right'_; I yelled at her, told her, she had to understand she was marrying a cop not a cook, and my life will never be free of any kind of danger. Calling me after every twenty minutes is annoying, claustrophobic and it's been suffocating me for five years now, and if she was gonna leave she can go, but when she came back she'd better have her head screwed on right", Kevin cocked his head and gave a uncomfortable shrug. "Not something I'm proud off, but when she began yelling in the hallway, that I should just marry Javi instead of her, how she didn't know who I was anymore, and that she was never gonna return to a man who was completely obsessed with his partner", "That's taking a pure relationship and transforming it into something out of context", Alexis murmured quietly.

"Yep! Jenny blew things completely out of proportion, yelling at the whole bloody world, saying it was unhealthy. So I lost it and shouted back, uh—don't judge me on the words I said", Kevin looked at her flinching as he recalled the words, "I won't", Alexis promised. "I told her I'd marry Javi in a heartbeat, because he understood, what it was like to suffer with your own ghosts, when you shot someone, when their blood ran down your hands. When, the only thing keeping you alive is the one person, who probably will die, because of your stupidity. I yelled at her, that she had no idea what it felt like, to feel the fear of being tortured, or to feel a gun pressed to your temple, or the only reason your partner isn't dead is because you could think fast enough to take the chance and shoot. That she had no idea what it was like to feel, the pain of losing a person you love, to save your partner's life. And if that was unhealthy, then I'd live with that obsession for all eternity rather than marry a shallow coward. I then kind of slammed the door in her face, straight after I told her to 'fuck off'", Alexis sighed. "That really must have stung". "I'm not proud of it, but I was angry", Kevin mumbled.

"No, I'm not blaming you, in fact I think I'm a little proud of you, standing up for what you believe in. I'm just saying no one likes to be put third, after your partner and first love, if Jenny knows about the python?" Alexis asked. Kevin grinned as he recognized Alexis deliberately not putting a name to his past. "Yeah, she knows about the _python_", Alexis winced. "What happened after that?" she asked. Kevin sighed, putting the car into gear after he restarted and drove into the late-night New York traffic, he remained quiet for awhile, eventually he began speaking, "When I shut the door, I went into the kitchen grabbed some ice, and placed n Javi's wound. But when I started cleaning up his wound, he kind of punched me-", "He WHAT? Why, that jackass!" Alexis cursed in Latin, for a good while.

Kevin grinned, "Latin curses? Cool. Anyway he punched me, I reckon he didn't like being my featured new love-interest and told me to bring her back, but I ignored him and went to my room. Yelling left me exhausted, so I fell asleep. She called leaving apologies on the voice mail, but I never called her back, or replied to her texts. A week ago, the calls and messages stopped coming in. I was relieved, doesn't seem right, but it was a relief", Kevin shrugged helplessly, Alexis smiled, "I understand that, don't worry. I totally get you". Kevin smirked, the rest of the journey was silent, and Alexis stared out the window. Smiling as she felt Kevin's hand in hers.

Kevin pulled up in front of Alexis building, Alexis sighed, "Thank you for tonight", she spoke quietly. "I had fun too", Kevin replied quietly. "I should go", Alexis murmured. "Yeah", Kevin murmured slowly letting go of her hand. "Alexis", Kevin stopped her as she opened the car door, "Is noon okay? For tomorrow that is?" he asked her. Alexis smiled, "Noon is the best time", she answered as she unbuckled herself. Alexis turned to Kevin, "Will you try what I asked you to do, to get some sleep that is?" she asked quietly, Kevin looked at her, "Yeah definitely. I'd like to try it", he answered grinning at her, dimples flashing, and Alexis felt her heart skip a beat. "Goodnight Kay, sweet dreams", she moved in and kissed him on his cheek, quickly stepping out of the car, she closed the door, waved goodbye and ran into her building. Kevin blinked a couple of time before placing a shaking hand to his cheek, grinning he whooped in joy, "Yes!" smiling he reversed the car and dialed Esposito.

'_Yo!'_ Esposito stared at his cell phone, Lanie looked up at him, clearly confused, silently asking him what was wrong, Javier shrugged, "Kev? That you?" Kevin laughed, _'who else bro? Unless aliens decided to start world domination and turned me into a host, I'd say it's definitely me, bro!'_ Groaning Esposito pulled himself into a sitting position, kissing Lanie on her shoulder, he groaned, "Bro, not that I mind, much, but its-", looking at his watch sitting on Lanie's bedside drawer, "almost eleven. Any particular reason, you calling, sounding all chirpy? You drunk bro, you sound deliriously happy?" Javier asked groggily. Kevin grinned as he pulled up in front of Lanie's apartment building_, 'No, I'm not drunk and yeah I'm happy, I need a favor, do you think you could get outta Lanie's warm bed, and come on downstairs?'_ Kevin asked. Javier sat up straight, "what? You're here? Oh you've got to kidding me!" Javier exclaimed. _'Yeah, listen bro, be pissed at me later, I really do need your help'_, Kevin answered voice calmer, softer a pleading tone, Javier recognized. Javier got out of bed, "I'll be down in ten minutes". Hanging up Kevin closed his eyes, and thought about the day, it had been exhausting, but the evening had been good, despite all the emotional breakdowns, he felt calmer, almost at peace, Kevin smiled, as he remembered a few events about the dinner he shared with Alexis. Her threatening him over her choice of drink, or her defense for Javier, her blush when he kissed her hand, slowly Kevin dozed of thinking about Alexis a smile on his face.

"You're leaving", Lanie stated quietly, as she woke up properly. "Sorry, but Kev needs me, and I have to go", Javier pulled on his pants, looking everywhere for his socks and shoes, Lanie smiled, "Under the bed, Baby", she smirked. Javier smiled, "Thanks", he mumbled getting down on all fours. Lanie wrapped the blanket around herself, "I'm not like Jenny, you know. After what happened this afternoon, you have to promise me, you'll look after him. His as much a family member to me as he is to you", Lanie demanded. Javier walked over to her, sitting down on the bed, he pulled her in for a long hard satisfying kiss, "He's my brother, I promise he's in good hands", moving back, Javier got off the bed, "Take care, see you tomorrow. Don't get up, I'll lock up", Javier walked out of Lanie's bedroom.

Javier jogged to Kevin's car, it was bloody cold outside, at least in his opinion, it felt like ice was creeping up his back, heading to the passenger side, Javier opened the door and slipped inside, only to realize Kevin had dozed off waiting for him. Javier watched Kevin unconsciously for a few minutes, sighing Javier tousled Kevin hair, he looked adorable, especially with that half smile, a bit like a toddler, sleeping was a gift the deities had finally granted to Kevin. Javier grinned.

_**I guess he fell asleep.**_

**Kind of obvious, idiot**

_**I'm just glad he's asleep, even if he's just dozing off, I'm just glad he can sleep, it's been three and a half months, since I've seen him look a little happy and somewhat peaceful.**_

Kevin stirred, blinking he saw Javier watching him, "Wow, it worked, I slept at least for fifteen minutes", Kevin grinned, "And not even a twitch of a nightmare. That felt good", he chuckled softly. Javier grinned back, "New meds?" he asked curiously. Kevin shook his head, restarting the car; he drove towards his apartment, "NO. Emerald gave me this idea on how to avoid nightmares. I wanna try it again, when we get home, I know getting you out of bed, wasn't cool, but I need you close by just in case", Kevin paused. Javier turned to him, "in case?" he asked quietly, hesitant in understanding what else freaked Kevin out. "I want you to wake me, up if I saw much as twitch, or begin murmuring anything in my sleep. Bro, I really need you to make sure, that if it doesn't work you'll wake me up", Kevin voice grew quieter, "I don't wanna suffer from anymore nightmares, so please wake me up", Kevin drove and parked in his apartment buildings parking space, turning off the car's ignition, he pleaded quietly, "Please, promise me. You'll wake me up, okay?" Kevin begged silently.

Javier grinned, "Don't worry I'll have the ice water ready", Kevin sniggered. "As long as you don't end up mixing poultry feathers and Lime-cream pie in that wake up call, I'm game", he joked. Javier smirked, "No promises bro, oh and thanks for the idea". Laughing they joked about ideas for wake up calls, all the way up to Kevin's apartment, opening the door, Kevin headed straight for his room, stripping all the way to his bedroom, tossing his sweater on the red couch in his living room, and shrugging out of his t-shirt, he threw it at the foot of his bed, stepping out of his jeans, he turned to Javier, half naked, except for his black boxers, "remember your promise".

Kevin placed his Blackberry on his bedside drawer with his watch, setting the alarm, for seven am, he walked to his i-pod, standing on the speakers in a corner, searching through his song list he grinned, at Javier, "you might wanna settle with some ear buds", he said, as he turned the volume up, and the Song **WAR, from Poets of the Fall **blared through the speakers. Javier groaned, "Really dude?" he asked weakly. Kevin grinned and nodded, slipping under the comforter, he closed his eyes, thinking and remembering Alexis' smile, Kevin smiled unconsciously. Javier raised an eyebrow in surprise, as he watched Kevin drift off to sleep almost as if the _sandman_ had paid him a visit.

Three hours had passed since Kevin had fallen asleep; he was quite literally dead to the world. Javier sighed in relief. Thanking God, he tucked Kevin up, and switched off the light, heading to the kitchen Javier opened the fridge and downed half a bottle of cold water, settling into the chair in the kitchen he sighed again. Entirely too happy, that Kevin had finally fallen asleep without twitching at all, at random intervals. Javier stood up, and walked to the hallway closet, pulling out two blankets, a comforter and an extra pillow, he walked back to Kevin's room. Still wary about leaving the younger man alone, Javier spread one blanket to Kevin's carpeted bedroom floor, and put the pillow on the make-shift sleeping bag; he pulled the comforter over himself and threw the extra blanket on top. Precautions against the cold, taken care of, Javier had a clear view off Kevin, in case he began thrashing Javier would be at his side in an instant. Right now, though he needed some sleep. He may be heading to the precinct late, but Kevin's shift was early and he wanted the man, to finally be rested, three hours of staying awake seemed like a small sacrifice. Javier lay down, closing his eyes he thought about what Kevin had said in the car, _'Emerald gave me this idea on how to avoid nightmares. I wanna try it again, when we get home'._ Javier's last though before he lost himself to dream-land was;

_**Whoever you are Emerald, I am eternally grateful to you!**_

Alexis slipped inside; hanging up her coat she smiled softly as she came across her dad, sleeping on the couch, Alexis covered him with a blanket. "I love you dad", she whispered softly, kissing him on his cheek. Alexis climbed the stairs heading to the first floor, "but would you forgive me, if I told you I'm already in-love with someone else, someone you would never approve of?" she whispered inaudibly looking back at her dad, Alexis smiled softly. "Goodnight Love". Alexis slipped into her room unaware of the pair of green eyes watching her. Martha Rodgers sighed as she heard Alexis' plea, murmuring to herself as she licked the spoonful of chocolate-chip ice-cream.

_**He'd forgive you if you fell in love with the Devil himself!**_


	5. Ch 5: Black Dragon Thirteen

DISCLAIMER:

Kate and Castle would've kissed already without the need for any mundane excuses. Ppl there is so much chemistry between them, soon there will be a new photon, or neuron or chemical element placed in the periodic table, called KC.

Ryan and Esposito would be a really sexy slash pair, which would satisfy my dreams forever.

If CASTLE was mine, Demming and Josh, would both be either dead, or severely handicapped, after, I'd tortured them painfully.

If slash is frowned on, and I think it is in the US, at least. Kevin and Alexis would be the 'it' pair, after Castle and Kate and Esposito and Lanie.

If I owned Castle, the above points would be moot, and I wouldn't be posting a story on this or any site, I'd be on a ship in the Caribbean, having hot steamy sex, with my two favorite detectives (Ryan and Esposito, in case u were wondering).Moving on,

I do not own POTF, but wouldn't mind shagging the lead-singer.

I don't own the opening lyrics to Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, used by Alexis either.

SUMMARY: Alexis and Ryan, fall in love with each other, it's a gradual slow beginning to what I consider a beautiful relationship, between two sexy individuals…. Oh and the many trials and sufferings they follow through it. This may be a tad OOC, but I really like exploring the horizons. I'm not sure how old Kevin Ryan is, but I'd wager 25-27. Feel free to correct me. I'm pretty sure Alexis is 17 in the 3rd Season. I just placed her age somewhere, around 17, almost 18 in three months; **I'm putting her birthday**, in the month of March, the date being: **20-03-93**. Not sure when her birthday is, either. I read a story of friendship between Alexis and Ryan, which had me begging for more. The starting, that is, chapter one, might sound familiar, it's because it belongs to Ms. Cindy Ryan (well not belongs, exactly the setting is just hers the plot's mine). She ended it as a brother sister thing-a-majing, that left a foul, taste in my mouth. I loved her writing, but frankly speaking the story was a dead end. You should read it; it's one of my favorites. NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'. ** This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

Replies for the Reviewers:

Chapter five

**Black Dragon Thirteen's Tears**

Kevin stirred as his alarm beeped. Turning over his hand fumbled on the bedside drawer as he blindly felt around for the offending devise that was wrecking havoc against his senses, finally locating it, he pulled his Blackberry under the comforter and stopped the God Awful racket. Staring at the time through bleary eyes, Kevin sighed, "6:30am, fantastic!" groaning he pulled the comforter off of himself, and yawned, stretching like a cat, "Wonder if Javi got any sleep?" sitting up, Kevin noted two odd things, his i-pod was playing Rachmaninov. Cocking his head, Kevin listened as he recognized the piece, _'Piano Concerto No.2 In C Minor, Op.18'._ Smiling Kevin let the peaceful melody wash over him as he took in the second odd thing; Javier was sleeping on his bedroom floor, in clear view of Kevin's posture, "okay I guess that answers that". Kevin yawned and slipped out of bed, heading to his i-pod, he lowered the volume, and walked into the ensuite bathroom, setting the shower for hot water, he stepped out of his boxers and allowed the hot water to cascade down his back. Stretching under the shower, Kevin grinned, to say he felt peaceful would be an understatement, whistling his favorite Irish tune, and he finally sighed in relief. _**Whoa! Who knew one good night of sleep could give someone so much peace, I feel fantastic!**_

Kevin turned the shower faucet off and grabbed the towel, drying his hair and the rest of his body, twice; he wrapped the towel round his waist, and walked into his room, to change. Stepping in to the room he put on a pair of boxers and turned to see Javier blink at him groggily, "I'd ask how you slept, but judging from that god awful grin and that annoying Irish tune, and that really smug look on your face, I'll pass on the questioning", Javier snarked wearily, dragging himself to Ryan's bed he tumbled onto it, pillows, blanket and all. "Hurry the hell up, and please get lost…" Javier intoned from beneath a good half-a-dozen blankets and sheets.

Kevin blinked at him, laughing out loud he jumped on Javier, they tussled around for a good five minutes, before Javier pinned him to the bed, "shut up and yield, and let me sleep", he groaned in exasperation. Kevin looked at him through hooded eyes hair tousled and with his arms pinned to the bed, he growled low in his throat, "You sure you're not just a little-", "Finish that sentence and I'll kill you", Javier hissed. Kevin smirked at him, flexing his wrist in Javier's loose grip he smiled, "Never took you for someone interested in Bondage", he murmured. "Shut up!" Javier released him and pulled back, Kevin lifted himself up on his elbows, and looked at Javier, smirking he, leaned in closer well aware of making Javier slightly uncomfortable. "What are you afraid of?" he whispered, his breath ghosting over Javier's ear, "S-Stop", Javier shivered his voice faltered. Kevin leaned in, "Why?" he moved in closer, he smirked as he edged towards the bed, leaning in to kiss his partner, Javier shut his eyes, body tense, Kevin grinned moving forward he planted a sloppy kiss on Javier's cheek, "Gotta go", jumping of the bed he flipped him off, "You're cute, but you're just not that cute", he walked to his wardrobe and put on a pair of blue jeans and a white turtleneck sweatshirt. Shrugging on a black leather jacket, brushing his hair, he got ready in record time, grabbing his Blackberry from his bedside drawer. He smiled, "Have a good sleep, honey", he joked and walked out the bedroom.

Javier watched him go, exhaling heavily, "I swear to God! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU KEVINNNNNN!" he yelled at Kevin's retreating laughing figure. Groaning he fell back on the bed, with a blush heating up his face, "Ah man! I swear once this case gets done, I am going to fucking kill him".

Kevin hailed a cab grabbed his phone, and checked his contact list, finding the number he wanted he dialed it, "Yo, it's me", Kevin paused as he gave the address to the cabbie. "Pleasantries later, I need a favor. Yeah I need that", Kevin laughed. "Just have it ready for me around noon, see you later". Hanging up Kevin closed his eyes.

_**Okay so one night of good sleep isn't exactly going to get rid of three months of mental exhaustion! **_

_**I'm still sleepy. **_

"Hey buddy", he addressed the cabbie, "Wake me up, when we get there", eyes still shut Kevin drifted off to sleep void of any dreams, Kevin subconsciously smiled in relief. "Alexis…" Kevin murmured.

"Yo, bro! Wake up!" someone yelled in Kevin's ear, groaning he blinked up at the cabbie shaking him awake, "I'm up, I'm up!" he groaned. "You've got to be the strangest cop I have ever met. Who on earth falls asleep in a cab? You must have a weird life dude", the cabbie muttered. "Yeah, I happen to be having a rough couple of weeks", Kevin answered. Handing him the fare, stepping out of the cab, he jogged into the precinct. As he entered he ran into the bathroom, and splashed some water onto his face he looked at his reflection, other than looking a bit tousled, he didn't look like a drunkard hack-job.

_**Oh thank God! I really didn't wanna look like a man with an Irish hangover! **_

"Good morning Bekket!" Kevin greeted the head detective with flourish. Detective Kate Bekket raised an eyebrow, mouth open in shock, "Kevin? I mean detective Ryan, uh-you look ok", she answered in shock. Kevin winked at her, "Yup! I feel fantastic, actually managed to sleep for once, without any nightmares", Kevin grinned, shucking out of his jacket he placed it on the arms of his chair. "Anyway I'm here till noon. So, I'm gonna brief you on what Emerald and I sort of discovered yesterday, boy will you be shocked", Kevin told her, as he booted up his personal computer. Bekket sipped her coffee, "Uh—you told a civilian about the case", she asked tensely.

Kevin smirked at the underlining anger hidden in her voice. "Actually she already knew about the case. Her dad gave her certain details, about it. Also, you'll be surprised to know, but Mathew Walsh, Junior detective partner to Senior Detective Mark Perry, 16th precinct, just gave us the good-luck charm, to proceed with, oh and wait for it-", Kevin laughed, "_The Serpent's Kiss_", Taking in Bekket's knocked for six expression he sniggered, "My reaction exactly. I met him when some jackass, was messing with Emerald, had to call in the cops, detective Walsh stepped in, so when he mentioned the case by Castle's nickname, I was pretty shocked about it. This is what he said, quote, _'Pits dug up with women and snakes, aren't something to walk past without batting an eye, people are really on edge trying to figure out who the sicko is, since you guys found the case first, you guys are handling it, but since the psycho's hacking women all across the city framing up a shape of a star or a cross, one's gotta think he's not messing with one of us, he's playing with all of us, and that's just annoying. Remember if you need any help, a heads up or anything so much as a by-your-leave, you got it. We want this motherfucker taken down'_! Unquote, hehe hehe, I actually memorized that", Kevin grinned at Bekket's stunned expression.

"Ryan!" Montgomery called; Kevin looked up, "Ah. Be right there Captain", turning to Bekket he patted her on the shoulder, "Be back in a second. Really have some exciting things to report", Kevin walked to the Captain's office. Kate watched him go; to say she was shocked would be sarcasm with a drop of honey to make it taste sweet.

_**What exactly did Emerald feed him? It's like he took a fresh tablet of insanity either that or a magic potion to erase pain, and tension. **_

**With a name like Emerald, kind of reminds you of Harry Potter. **

_**No way, there really has to be a logical explanation. **_

**Well whatever, you might wanna call the puppy.**__

_**I've lost it I just talked to myself in third person. **_

**Yes, well that happens when you're suddenly confessed to and have no idea how to reply.**

_**If you're my conscience, Shut UP! **_

**And- If I'm not? **

_**Then I'm just crazy and talking to myself. **_

**Good Luck convincing you of that.**

_**Great even my conscience enjoys driving me nuts, it was a confession. I'll handle it. **_

**Oh sure, when you've done that, I'll scream in joy!**

_**Oh SHUT UP!**_

Kate slammed her coffee on Ryan's desk, cracking the cup; uniforms standing to the side retreated in caution; apparently aware of the head detective's simmering mood. Rolling her eyes Kate took out her cell phone and dialed Castle.

Richard Castle stared at the floor, realizing he had fallen of the couch in his living room. Blinking he became aware of his cell phone ringing, groaning he grabbed it, "If there's another murder, I really don't care", he greeted Bekket with a groan. _'You sound awful'_, Bekket's voice came over the speaker as castle set his phone on the couch and pressed the speaker, switching from handset to loudspeaker. "Fell asleep on the living room couch. What time is it?" he asked cricking out his neck and yawning. _'Seven thirty five'_ she answered. "What's up?" Richard asked as he pulled himself up, taking his cell-phone with him, and heading to the kitchen. Pulling the refrigerator door open, he heard Bekket speak_, 'Why did you sleep on the couch?'_ she asked in confusion, at least that's what it sounded to Castle as he located the beer from his hidden stash in the fridge, offing the cork, he took a long swing. "Ugh! I've a non-alcoholic hangover!" Castle climbed the stairs heading to his bedroom; passing Alexis' he opened the door only to see Alexis fast asleep. "I was waiting for Alexis, I reckon she came home late, around after ten thirty, 'cause I fell asleep around", Castle closed his eyes recalling the time, "ten pm. That doesn't really answer my question though what do you need Bekket, because if there's no murder, I think I'm gonna sleep a little more, this time in my bed", he groaned. He heard Kate sigh over the phone, she sounded angry or upset, and not sure he placed the phone on his dresser and flopped onto his bed.

'_Detective Ryan unearthed some new leads, he needs to tell us the __**stuff**__, so you'll have to come to the precinct'_, Bekket told him. "UGH! No, can't we do that around noon", he whined piteously. _'Uh No'_, Kate began cautiously this caught Castle's attention, "Why?" he asked suspiciously. _'Well, uh, Ryan's got that shopping thing with Alexis around noon'_, Bekket spoke quickly. Castle groaned, "NOooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" he whined again. Bekket laughed, _'Come on Castle we agreed that it was for the best'_, she said. Castle sighed, "Yeah Yeah! I'll be there in twenty minutes, maybe if I drag this out I can keep him there for a few extra hours", Castle laughed evilly, "Buwahahahahaha", he intoned over the phone. Kate rolled her eyes, _'whatever floats your boat, Castle'_.

"How's Ryan?" Castle asked unusually serious as he tossed off his crumpled up shirt and shucked out of his pants_. 'Shockingly he's happy and relaxed. He mentioned he had one full night of dreamless sleep. He seems peaceful. He mentioned off handedly that '__**Emerald'**__ helped him out'_. "Really, sounds very magical, reminds me of a Harry Potter World concoction, **The Dreamless Sleep Potion**, by any chance did she drug him?" Richard asked worriedly. _'I don't think so, or know actually, but he doesn't look drugged actually looks calm and in his right mind. Also he's creeping-ly very cheerful'_. "You make it sound like that's' a bad thing. Shouldn't you be happy that he is a tad happy, even if it is superficial?" he asked heading for the bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush he layered on some minty fresh toothpaste and went back into his room to grab his cell phone, almost dropping it when Kate's voice sounded over the phone. _'Hey! I resent that! Don't you think, I'll be happy if Kevin get's over his nightmare issues? I'll be the happiest, if Kevin is well, happy? I like to think you know I'm not that shallow!'_

Richard sighed, "Calm down!" Richard stressed after he spit out the toothpaste, placing the brush to one side of his mouth, he continued, "Kate, I know how much you care about Kevin, I care about him as well. He's become very close to me too, like an annoying little brother. I love him when he's being is annoying alien domination self, when he's spouting of weird facts, when he's being just plain adorable, if it weren't such a gay move, I'd hug him. I like him, okay. Hell I couldn't stop worrying about him and ended up calling Alexis and worrying her about the whole situation, which she's not even aware of", pulling the brush out of his mouth and rinsing his mouth he continued before Kate could get a word in, edgewise, "You wanna know what Alexis said, it left me completely stunned, where did my little girl go; and I quote _'Dad, I hate to sound harsh, but he's a strong guy, and yes strong people break-down, but Detective Ryan doesn't seem to want people to pity him or treat him differently, Treat him like you always do'_. Unquote, and when I told her it was difficult to see him all broken down she goes and makes me feel completely useless by saying this, and I quote; _'The people we love are always the hardest to protect dad'. _Unquote, I felt USELESS! Dammit all to hell!" Castle cursed as he threw his phone against the bathroom wall shattering it into a few good pieces. _(A/N: Yes I realize totally OOC, but I truly believe no man has that much patience with a woman, not unless he's either as gay as they come or are sibling-wise related to them. I want castle to lose his cool at least once_). Breathing heavily he walked into his shower and turned the water to frigid. Stepping under the spray he winced as the cold water flushed on him closing his eyes, he sighed as he cooled down.

_**Fuck! I really shouldn't have lost my temper like that. That's gonna come back and bite me in the ass.**_

Richard Castle showered under the cold water for a good ten minutes, finally shifting the water from cold to hot, he groaned in relief as the warm water cascaded and loosened the knots in his back.

_**I need a nice long vacation. Steer clear from brunettes and cops and crime and anything to do with murder, I think I'll switch my Genre from Mystery to Romance, or maybe horror stories!**_

Rolling his eyes Castle switched off the faucet, and toweled him-self off.

_**Of course the chances of me actually doing that are next to nil. Oh I don't even want to picture the expressions if I told anyONE about this. **_

Richard shuddered as he pictured Alexis reaction:

**Alexis—WHAT! Dad… are you, uh- serious? I mean it'd be um, different I guess. Good Luck Dad…**

And if he told his mother, Richard cringed:

**Martha Rodgers—Well Richard it's not like I can stop you, not that I haven't been trying for years. **

The very thought of actually going through those experiences, would leave him in tears. Palming his face Castle sighed, "Nightmare! Nightmare!" shuddering he walked to his room to put some clothes on and get ready to meet Bekket at the precinct with a peace offering. Groaning as he checked out his wardrobe, Richard Castle prayed to a higher power.

_**Dear God! I hope she'll understand and not kill me on sight!**_

Captain Montgomery had known Kevin for five years now; he still couldn't quite understand his youngest detective. Kevin had the strangest ability to hide his true feelings from people, a mask in place that no one had been able to penetrate except for Detective Javier Esposito. Their bond of friendship was truly one of a kind, closer than brothers and tighter than lovers, even though both men were straight as heck. At least that's what the Captain guessed. Looking at Kevin who stood patiently on the other-side of his desk, a slightly relaxed demeanor floated around him, based on his relaxed posture as he leaned against the glass wall of his office and the small smile that graced his features. Staring at the younger detective, inwardly, pleased that the man did not in fact squirm at his quiet scrutiny. Detective Ryan had not only intrigued him on several occasions but ever since he transferred from the Narcotics division, he had been and still remained a complete mystery. Nothing ruffled the man's feathers, well almost nothing, ever since _The Serpent's Kiss_, had been opened, he had to thank Castle for that nickname, Ryan had not only been on edge but was wound up tighter than a top-spin. The pythons in the second victims pit had really jacked up the guy's soul leaving him vulnerable to the case, based on Javier's and Kate's reports on the two breakdowns he's suffered from the Captain was beginning to worry. Also the mysterious person Emerald, that managed to calm him down on both breakdowns, exactly who was she.

Finally making up his mind he turned to the younger man, "If this is none of my business, just say so, who is Emerald?" Kevin looked up in shock, "She's a friend", and Kevin answered vaguely not elaborating, warily he watched the Captain, "why?" he asked. The Captain shrugged, "Curiosity." Changing the subject the Captain began seriously, "How are you feeling? I don't want no lies, son. I want the truth, up front", he ordered. Kevin sighed, "Even if I said I was fine, you wouldn't believe me, especially when they contradict both Bekket's and Esposito's reports", Kevin smirked. "Yeah I know about them handing in my tick-tock craziness". Before the captain could interrupt he continued, "Look Captain, I'm fine, I've slept for a solid six hours without any dreams, nightmares or visions", Kevin rolled his eyes playfully, "I'm okay, and I'm staying on this case", he finalized. Captain Montgomery sighed, "Alright", Kevin grinned, "on one condition", the captain continued ignoring Kevin's crestfallen expression, "You take as many breaks as you can, I don't want one of my best detectives collapsing in the middle of the day, due to lack of sleep, and if you push yourself, not will I only have you off the case but you'll be suspended", "hang on wait, suspended?" Kevin interjected angrily, "Why?" "You will be suspended for two weeks", The Captain continued.

Kevin growled, "On what basis? You can't do that!" he shouted. "Lower your voice Detective", Montgomery barked. "I will NOT!" Ryan opened the door roughly; facing the uniforms and Bekket, who all stood in shock, at his display of anger; he growled out aloud and fury clouded his features turning back to the Captain, "This is **MY** case. Not Bekket's, Not Esposito's, it sure as hell isn't Castle's and if you pull me off this case, or suspend me, I'll pull out and I will transfer, even if that means breaking up my partnership with Javi. If you want _**that**_ on your conscience, so **BE** it, but if you **FUCK** with me and wreck our partnership, I will **NEVER** forgive you", Kevin announced slamming the door with vengeance, he stalked up to Bekket, "If Castle isn't here in ten minutes, I'll begin without him. I'll be in the Firing range, call me when his here, Remember ten minutes". Kevin walked off anger still coursing through him, unaware of Castle witnessing the whole affair.

Kate walked into the Captain's office, "What the hell was that?" she asked half in anger half shock. The Captain blinked, "I stepped on a mine", he mumbled, sinking into his seat in defeat. Castle knocked on the door, opening he stepped in, "I wouldn't call that stepping on a mine, more like a whole mine-field, rigged with grenades and fitted with a trip-wire. And you just stumbled over that wire", he said. Kate looked at him, "Hell Yeah! That's exactly what happened", she hissed at the Captain. Castle turned to her in shock, "Really? I was right, well I mean I was right, but you're actually agreeing with me, you aren't planning on killing me because of this morning? I mean I am sorry, I did lose my temper and threw the phone, smashing it to bits, out of anger but I'm willing to offer you a peace-offering. Several in facts, but that aside, we can worry about me later, will Ryan be okay? Should we call him back, or give him time?" Castle stopped rambling and asked seriously.

The Captain sighed heavily and Kate settled into a chair, "Have a seat Castle. When Kevin gets back, you won't find a trace of anger or venom in his features or his voice. In the five years we have known, Detective Kevin Ryan, he NEVER lets his anger out, he never shows many emotions, only once or twice he gets nervous or worried, but mostly even you should know this by now, beyond stoic sarcasm and his snarky humor, Kevin is by definition_, the Phantom of the Opera of the 12__th__ precinct_. And Kevin has never taken off his mask, ever. Ever since the second Victims pit was discovered his been off. I've had enough!" Kate stood up angrily slamming her hand down on the Captain's desk, "I want to know what the hell is going on!" she demanded. Castle sighed, rolling his eyes heavenward, he pulled Kate down, "Shut up and sit down", he said. The Captain and Kate turned to him in shock, "I already told you what Alexis told me. I'll say it one more time, and this time, listen, **Ryan's a strong guy, and yes strong people break-down, but Detective Ryan doesn't seem to want people to pity him or treat him differently, Treat him like we always do, The people we love are always the hardest to protect**. This time I hope you get it, I'll get your coffee", standing Richard walked out of the Captain's office. Kate watched him go, a smile on her face, "you know Captain I really do love that Idiot!" The Captain smirked.

_**All you have to do now is to answer his confession… God Bless You! Hopefully you won't continue stumbling over live wires and hidden bombs, like I did…**_

**Good Luck to THAT!**

Kevin jogged down the stairs heading straight for the range. Grabbing his semi-automatic, he fired off a couple of shots fueled by his anger aware of breaking every rule in the book when he began shooting without protective gear or signaling the marksman. Based on his emotions none of the men in-charge approached him. A young girl with blonde hair streaked green cautiously made her way towards him, placing a few shells before him. Kevin nodded once both in thanks and dismal. Resetting his posture, he rotated his neck left to right, getting rid of all the cricks, grinning he took aim and fired of another round. The girl took one look at his crazy leer and skedaddled.

Kate and Richard managed to locate Ryan just as the girl stumbled away from him, yet before either of them could move forward, Kevin had already begun re-loading his weapon, and firing off shots each shot hitting the target dead center. Richard's mouth fell open in awe, "Wow!" Blinking he turned to an equally stunned Kate, "Is it just me, or does it not look like he's centering his entire anger directly dead center in the heart", Richard observed. Kate nodded, "Apparently", she answered slowly. Turning back to the target they both watched that each bullet's impact overlapped each other as Kevin kept aiming directly at the heart.

Five minutes into his crazy session with live shells, Music filled the range, Castle and Bekket recognized the ring-tone, turning to each other they nodded both aware of whom the caller was, _'Emerald'_; Kate noted that other than Kevin shooting, no-one had moved, everyone's eyes were on Ryan. _**So this is what happens when you open Pandora's Box… **_

Castle watched as Kevin shifted, his posture was relaxing as he pulled his Blackberry from his pocket, however Castle stiffened as he noted Kevin's expression as he listened to the call, "Kate", he whispered worriedly. Bekket turned to him, and then followed his gaze, Kate gasped as she witnessed the raw emotions splayed upon the younger detective's face, cringing she inadvertently stepped into Castle's embrace. Molding herself to her partner, they both became aware to the silence that descended in the range, and as Kevin's weapon fell, the sound reverberated in their hearts

Castle turned and watched as, people moved aside as the detective walked out of the range, almost like someone had possessed him. The emotions washed across his face, drowning everyone and separating him from the rest. "As if a tidal wave had erected a wall, of Crystal clear water around him a force field that protected him from others, shielding him from the world. Keeping him safe from the darkness within?" Castle murmured, "Also like protecting him from him-self", Kate interjected.

They turned and looked at each other, "Emerald", they both said at the same time. "I don't know who she is, but if she can call him when he's this pissed off, and heal his wounds without being aware of the situation, just by using words, whatever they are, I think she's good for him, almost-", "-perfect", Kate finished.

Kate Bekket sighed, pulling herself away from Castle she walked to Kevin's dropped weapon and reloaded it, "Strange", she murmured as she bounced it in her hand. "What is?" Castle asked, as he moved closer to inspect Kevin's gun. Kate wordlessly handed the gun to Castle, Richard held the gun and gasped, "Its heavy", he murmured in awe, "and it's also not the standard weapon the police use", Kate continued. Castle expertly examined the gun, checking it he grinned, finally gripping it with both hands he aimed it at the target, Kevin had practically mutilated, firing a shot, Castle dropped the weapon as pain shot up his right arm, from the weapon's recoil. "Not only that it's, not easy to use, the recoil is stronger", Kate nodded, picking up the weapon and placing it back on safety she pocketed it in her pistol-sheath.

"You okay?" she asked apprehensively. Richard nodded, "How do you suppose he obtained a 19x9mm Parabellum? More importantly why does he have it, why carry it on his person? Why, this weapon?" At Kate's confused expression he rolled his eyes, "It's a semi automatic pistol. How can you not know?" Kate shrugged, "Never studied much about guns, not unless I needed to". Castle groaned, "Oh Boy! Okay so, a 19x9mm Parabellum. It's a semi automatic pistol which I mentioned before, which means that it's a type that can be fired in semi-automatic mode, firing one cartridge for each pull of the trigger. Yours is a single barrel with multiple chambers. His has a single barrel with a single chamber, located in the hand grip, while yours is located on the top-body. Since its fixed with a linear orientation relative to each other while being fired and loaded semi-automatically, which means its faster to use, you have to manually load the bullets into the cartridge, he just sets the cartridge directly into the SAP (i.e. Semi Automatic Pistol), it's recoil energy is based on a principle called _'recoil operation'_. Although to be honest, this one could be based on the _'blowback operation'_, it's normally based on the caliber rounds used. After a round is fired, the pistol will cycle, ejecting the spent casing and chambering a new round from the magazine, allowing another shot to take place as soon as the trigger is again pulled", "What? That's dangerous. If that happens won't that go off continuously in situations that don't require more than a warning shot?" Kate interrupted intrigue washing through her voice. Castle nodded, "Extremely, which probably explains why he carries two weapons", "What!" Kate exclaimed in shock. "Really Kate, you're slipping, he's always carried two. This is his hidden weapon; remember he always wears a coat or a jacket, even when it's as hot as hell. Esposito normally wears a T-Shirt or just a shirt. We once asked him why he always wears a jacket, his reply was, _**'Protection'**_. We wondered what could be more protective than a bullet proof vest, but he just went and smiled this sarcastically mysterious smile", Castle shook his head, "and that SAP is always hidden beneath his shirt, _**on skin**_, hell even under a bullet-proof vest and the one sanctioned by the NYPD, is outside directly on top of this one", he explained indicating the SAP in Bekket's weapon-holder.

"Let's go. Anyway do you know which SAP this is?" Kate says, heading to the elevator that'll lead them to the bullpen. "No. I guess asking could provide some answers, though I've memorized the gun, I can find out when I go home", Richard answered as they entered the bullpen. Kate stopped walking and Richard walked right into her, "What the-", Kate pointed to Javier who stood helplessly at Kevin's desk, while Lanie and the Captain stood behind him all watching the younger detective with his face planted on the desk. "Oh God…Now what?" Kate whispered painfully. Richard shrugged and inched closer only to stop as Kevin began laughing raucously. Everyone simply stared at Detective Ryan, unsure what to do. Castle prayed, _**Emerald, wherever the hell you are, Get here! **_

Kevin relaxed as he recognized the music from his Blackberry, removing the phone from his pocket, he smiled at the caller id that flashed on the screen, he lowered his weapon slowly, answering the call, The words spoken shook him to the core, unable to reply he listened his grip loosened on his weapon, he never heard the thunderous clang as his weapon fell from his hands to the floor of the drop dead silence of the range. Ryan walked to the exit.

Passing Bekket and Castle oblivious of them calling his name, Kevin reached his desk settling down he didn't even notice Javier trying to get his attention. The words held his heart captive:

I've still got a lot of years ahead of me,

To just erase these feelings?

I want to go back and finish,

The things that I've yet to finish.

I was supposed to be chasing after my ongoing dream,

Yet I faltered over others while walking this thin, winding path.

It's not that I want to return to those days,

I'm just searching for the sky that I lost.

Don't make that sad face as if you've fallen victim,

As if you want people to pity you.

Tears aren't the end of your sins,

You have to bear them painfully forever.

Who are you waiting for in the maze of emotions,

Where you can't even see the exit?

I want to blurt it out more justly,

Just like how I wrote it in my notebook,

What do you want to run from?

That thing called "reality".

I just want to scream out,

"I'm only living to fulfill my wish." Can you hear me?

I can't take the safe way out of everything,

I don't even have a place to return to.

I'm always thankful for everyone's kindness,

That's why I want to become stronger. (I'm on the way).

This is reminding me of the old days,

This pain is alright with me...

Did you think I wouldn't understand, Or are you too shallow to see,

Your pain is riveted towards me? It's already mine something I want to keep…

Kevin sighed, his head resting on his desk, "Dammit Em! How did you know?" he asked wearily. _'I wrote this last night after you dropped me off, and as soon as dad left, this ache washed over my heart, like nothing I've ever felt. Dammit Kay, we're friends aren't we, why couldn't you, __**'just call'**__? I can hear the pain in your voice, I can hear it and it hurts, so don't you dare hide it from me!' _Alexis growled. Kevin laughed bitterly, "I truly wish you were here, it's like you're the only person who really truly understands". _'Idiot… That's not true, everyone, Kate, dad, Lanie, the captain and most importantly Javi is there for you. YOU ARE NOT ALONE. Don't you dare forget that, and if you do, I'll haunt you forever, understood? And you truly are an IDIOT! I'm always there by your side, you idiot I'm your angel aren't I? So that means I have the power to be with you always. Just because you can't see me, doesn't mean I'm not here for you', _Alexis cried.

Kevin looked up startled, stuttering he saw Javier, Bekket, Castle, Lanie and The Captain watching him worriedly, "H-H-Ha hahahahaha hahahahahahahahaha", Kevin laughed, and laughed and continued laughing for a good while, even as he heard Alexis say goodbye, _'I'll come to the precinct we'll go from there, see you at noon, I'll be _**there**_ for you'. _Kevin placed his Blackberry on his desk, and clutched his stomach, still laughing uncontrollably.

"Do you think he's finally lost it?" Javier asked Castle warily. "Beats the hell out of me, what do you think Bekket", Richard turned towards the head detective, who looked like someone who stepped into the twilight zone. "Definitely crazy, no doubts there, what do you think Lanie any medical responses?" Kate asked Lanie, "None that medical science can explain, he definitely has lost a few nuts and bolts, any opinions Captain?" The Captain grinned, "They do say laughter is the best medicine, obviously Miss Emerald's healed him", the others grinned at the Captain's reply.

Kevin looked up, "Sorry, so sorry, sorry, seriously sorry, Hahaha, sorry, sorry, hahahahaha", he apologized while continuously laughing through it. "Idiot", Richard muttered affectionately. Kevin looked directly at him, "Dammit you really are alike", and as he whispered the words lost in the humor that bubbled forth; pushing his head back, Kevin cried with relief, laughing as the tears slipped down his cheeks, the pain in his heart easing, the coils of hatred slowly untwining, a grip that had slowly slackened. It had been five years, finally his heart began to heal, "Sorry", and as he repeated it over and over again like a mantra, the pain eased.

No-one moved as they witnessed one of the head detectives finally break free from the pain that had held him bound. Cops, uniforms, detectives, victims, perpetrators, suspects, everyone stood in silence, blatantly watching the man whose mask fell away.

Javier stepped forward, dropping to his knees, he pulled his partner into a tight embrace. Kevin clutched the detective's shirt, his grip tightened as he pulled the older man impossibly closer. Javier ruffled his hair, "Oi, wake up, I thought you had some information to share", he grinned. Kevin pulled back, "yeah yeah, I'm up, I'm up", he wiped his eyes, and pushed Javier away, addressing the rest of his team, He smiled taking in there worried and relieved expressions. "Meet me in the interrogation room, I have a theory and I need the privacy. I'll be there in a minute".

Kevin stood up; grabbing his cell-phone he walked in the direction of the washroom. Kate stepped in front of him, slowly she unsheathe her weapon holder and passed on a weapon to him, Kevin's eyes bugged, passing hands haphazardly over himself, he snatched the Pistol, from Kate and stepped three paces away from her, pistol aimed straight at her. The precinct all moved as one. Weapons drawn out aiming for the youngest detective, Javier paused, signaling the officers to hold their fire; he stepped up, "Hey bro, easy. She's a friend", stepping forward, he blocked Ryan's view of Kate and stepped towards him. Javier's heart clenched as he witnessed the pain and fear reflected in those blue orbs, "Easy. Lower your weapon. Kevin, it's me Javier, lower your weapon". Kevin blinked, "Javi? Why am I aiming at you?" "Beats the hell outta me", Javier shrugged nonchalantly. Kevin looked up and lowered his weapon, taking in the scene and Bekket relaxing directly behind Javier, he grit his teeth, venom echoing through his voice, "I lost it again, eh? I told you guys, one more break-down and I won't be able to climb back up, stop trying to protect me!" anger and humiliation seeped through him, "Let me be as I am. Please…" he begged quietly as he walked past Bekket. "What the hell was that about?" the captain inquired worriedly. Javier sighed, "Not definite, but he loses himself for a few moments, unaware of what happened, to him". The Captain nodded, "Not what I was asking, but that explains that. I meant the weapon, all Bekket did was return it to him, so why react that badly?" he asked confusion coloring his voice.

Javier groaned leaning against the desk, "Kevin is as far as I've known, kind of easy to understand not completely though, complex and confusing as he usually is, with his cryptic remarks and sarcastic demeanor, there's something really simple about him, he will NEVER and I mean never let anyone touch what belongs to him. It's something people consider a possessive trait, and if someone so much as lays a finger on his most important priceless object, his fury is unparallel, and his really scary. My point is Kevin really hated the fact that his weapon was with Bekket, his fury blanked his mind and he attacked with one single thought, in mind. Destroy! Sorry, but you really, snapped his control in half. He attacked without thinking. This probably explains why he was called Ice prince with the Narcotics' division. He hunted with precision, and killed with vengeance. Kevin is and has always kept that piece on him", at Castle's nod he continued, "Not only that but Kevin's patience level dies when something precious to him is compromised in a bad way, that is…in short his first thought of action is: Attack", Javier stopped talking and downed a full glass of water as he let everyone take in his words. The others nodded the puzzle that was Kevin, was beginning to unravel.

Kevin sighed heavily as he pocketed his weapon, ignoring the whispers, stares and the looks being exchanged. He really only cared about one person's opinion and she wasn't there to see him breakdown, not again.

_**I've already let her see me in disgrace once. Not again, I won't hurt her like that again, she's the only one. I won't let her see. Alexis is my saving grace. I won't let her see, not again. Let me be the one instead to keep her safe, Please God please lend me the strength; let me protect her with all I am!**_

Alexis sighed as she hung up, she wasn't angry at him, but it did hurt her, a lot, something she wasn't familiar with. The pain still fresh, she had lied to him, she didn't wait for her father to leave, and she tried to catch up to her father, only to miss him by a few minutes. Alexis held her Blackberry tightly, she wanted to see him again, "what is this feeling, this eagerness, why am I so anxious to see him again?" she whispered. "You really must love him very much to speak such strong words to him", a voice addressed her from behind. Alexis dropped her Blackberry on the kitchen counter, stiffening in surprise; she didn't turn around, as her grandmother walked into the kitchen. Martha Rodgers smiled mysteriously.

"What were those words you said… hmmm… ah yes…_'This pain is alright with me...Did you think I wouldn't understand, __**Or**__ are you too shallow to see, __**Your**__ pain is riveted towards me? It's already __**mine**__ something I want to keep…'_ Hmmm. Interesting words, so you found true love. It isn't Ashley is it", Martha Rodgers stated blandly completely aware that Ashley and Alexis were no longer together, as she settled in the kitchen chair. Alexis stood rigid; Ashley was the last person she would ever think of. "Alexis honey", Martha began cautiously, "Are you afraid?" Alexis nodded silently, "but you do love this man?" she asked, her granddaughter who still refused to turn and face her.

Alexis' hand moved to her Blackberry, before she could reach it however Martha picked it up, "No!" Alexis lunged for her cell phone, spinning around, and grabbing it out of her grandmother's hand. Fear flashed in her eyes, stepping back from her grandmother she retreated back step by step, her back hitting the fridge, "Don't touch **him**!" she yelled. Martha blinked at her granddaughter's hysterical expression. Alexis' eyes widened in self-realization, fear changed to shock and then relief, sinking to her knees, Alexis laughed, "Crap! I'm completely totally, irreversibly, madly in love with Kay!" laughing Alexis looked at her grandmother, "I'm not as strong as I wish I was, but I truly wish to strive to become stronger, even though I'll feel useless at times, even though all I can do is recite a verse, even though the strength I want to give him is small, Each step I take leads me to something great, a smile, or a laugh or a little bit of hope, If I can protect him, just a little, I'm happy. I may not be prepared for the future, but I'll keep trying, I won't run away", Alexis pulled herself together, pushing herself up, she stood and smiled, "I'll change, I'll fight for him. I won't let my heart hesitate anymore. I won't be afraid anymore", walking towards her grandmother Alexis hugged her, "Thank you", she whispered. Martha nodded helplessly, she wanted to help but she wasn't needed.

_**Is this what Richard feels almost every time, when he tries to talk to her? Do I really have to be the villain here?**_

Martha watched Alexis skip towards the stairs, happily climbing them. Martha cursed, but setting her resolve she called, "Alexis sweetie, what will you do, if he doesn't return your feelings?" she asked warily. Alexis spun around, a grin on her face, "I won't stop loving him. He's mine, even if he chooses someone else; he'll always be my angel. No one will get that part of him. I won't make a compromise when it comes to him, I won't abandon him. He's my friend above everything else", grinning Alexis bounded up the stairs happily. Martha sighed, "When did you grow up?"

_**I hope he returns your feelings, whoever this **__'Kay'__** is! Speaking of which, I have to tell Richard, Oh that's going to be a pain in my ass.**_

Kevin clapped his hands, "So there it is", glancing at his watch, "Right that's it, Bekket you need to locate Miss Kapoor as soon as possible, I, we're pretty sure that this maniac, he made a statement with Victim 4, she was the worst, out of all the women, he doesn't plan on doing the same with Miss Kapoor, he plans on keeping her as a souvenir, or like a medal, a prize or something like that, …it's 11:50am, Castle a word", Kevin grabbed Richard's arm and dragged him out of the interrogation room. "W-What, w-wait, what the hell?" Richard stuttered as he was bodily dragged out the room, and pushed into the adjoining room, and locking the door behind him. Kate shook her head, "Poor Ryan, I feel sorry for him. Taking on papa-bear all on his own…. ouch", she shuddered dramatically and sighed shaking her head she stood up, "I'll just go rescue them, from them-selves", the others laughed as she walked out the interrogation room

"I'm sorry!" Ryan began addressing Richard, "I know I was supposed to ask you first, for permission and all that, but there never really was time. I asked Alexis to accompany me, on a shopping expedition. I'm rather-", "useless when it comes to shopping for gifts, yeah I heard", Richard interrupted Ryan's nervous ramblings. Ryan looked up in shock, "Just bring her back safely, in one piece and don't do anything reckless, look after her and if you don't protect her, I'll kill you", Richard said sternly. "Under normal circumstance when she goes alone, or is with a few friends she knows what to do, but you're a guy, and people talk, so if something happens-", "Nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing will happen to her, you not only have my word as your friend, and Bekket's colleague, but there isn't a chance in hell, that I'd let anything **happen** to her. You have my word on that", Kevin promised. Richard nodded, "Right. So will you be coming with me back to the apartment or?" Richard asked as he moved to the door, and unlocked it. Ryan followed Castle, "No, Alexis said, she'd come here, directly and we'd move from here together to the precinct", he answered. They headed to the bullpen, in relative silence.

"Do my eyes deceive me? They walk together, has the feud been settled, Oh lord, he plans to conquer silently", Kate droned dramatically, as Javier leaned against her desk, grinning, "No, but it seems he understands, how useless Kevin is when it comes, to shopping", he answered her drawling in the same tone. Richard grinned as he flopped into the chair besides Bekket's desk, "Not really, but if he's asking Alexis' opinion he must be desperate… I mean a grown man, asking a teenager's opinion, willingly taking a **teen**ager shopping, a _**girl**_ shopping. Tsk-tsk-tsk", Richard shrugged helplessly, "he must be desperate!" they finished in unison, all grinning at the younger man. "Oh shut up!" he grumbled. The rest laughed at the petulant pout. Lanie who returned with two coffees, handed Javier one, asked, "Just out of curiosity, why are you called the worst shopper in the precinct?" Kevin mumbled something incoherently, "sorry what was that?" Richard asked as Lanie sipped her coffee equally curious. Kate and Javier laughed, "Go on", they encouraged hysterically, desperately stifling their giggles. Kevin sighed, "My sister's birthday is on Christmas. The Christmas celebrations are done at night, the birthday luncheon at lunch, obviously, and between all that I've never had time to ever actually buy a present, so I either order it online, or just make a random choice", "in short not putting much thought in it", Richard said, "or any for that matter", interjected Lanie. Kevin flinched, "Well okay, I know that's pathetic really, but I really never had time". Richard groaned, "Oh you didn't, please, please tell me you didn't", he begged worriedly. Kate nodded, "he did", and she answered equally painfully. "Oh you've got to be kidding me, you bought her a Christmas themed gift for her birthday? You really are an-", "Idiot!" a voice interrupted the conversation.

Castle and Kate looked up, and Javier choked on his coffee. Lanie patted him on his back as she winked at the person standing behind Kevin, "Wow, you look amazing!" she murmured. "Thanks", Alexis moved into Ryan's line of sight, "So this Christmas, it wasn't one, Ari doubled you with the CPB didn't she?" she asked exasperated. Wincing Kevin nodded sheepishly instantly understanding the term CPB as Cherry Pie Bonanza/Bomb, however you looked at it. He still hadn't looked at her, eyes shut tightly. "Idiot! You don't need assistance you need a miracle". Kevin looked up to defend himself but the words died in his throat. _**Holy Fuck!**_ "Wow!" he whispered in awe. Richard growled low in his throat; Kate fisted a hand in his coat, hiding a smile. To say Alexis looked hot would be an understatement. Alexis cocked her head to the side, "Why are you all staring at me?" she asked curiously.

Lanie and Kate grinned at each other, well aware that half the precinct, that was made up of all male were ogling Alexis Castle and why. Lanie turned to the younger Castle, "I know why", she sang cheerfully. Even though Javier desperately tried to look anywhere but at Alexis, failing miserably, Lanie couldn't help the smirk, which surfaced. Alexis shrugged, "and?" she drawled waiting for any kind of explanation. Kate and Lanie laughed, the sound made Kevin snap out of it, looking up he saw Javier's expression and the rest of the male expressions, jealousy washed through him, growling low enough that only the four in front of him heard him, he moved forward and grabbed Alexis' hand, "Right we'll be off then, uh bye", Ryan pulled Alexis to his desk. Too stunned to say anything, Alexis waved goodbye, as Kevin pulled his jacket from his chair and, stalked out of the precinct still gripping Alexis' hand tightly.

Lanie turned to Javier, "you can breathe now", she whispered. Kate laughed, Lanie grinned. Richard groaned, "Was it just me who heard the jealousy in Kevin's growl", he asked worriedly. Javier shook his head in negative, "Nah, bro, not jealousy, protective older brother instincts kicking in. It's what I would have done, given the fact that I didn't snap out of it, fast enough, you should thank him although he could have used the distraction as a means of making a quick escape from our ribbing", he explained.

Richard grinned, "Ah…now I really feel sorry for him". Kate looked over at him, "Why?" Richard laughed, "Alexis loves Christmas, but above that she loves Birthdays. Kevin's sister, uh what's her name?" Rick pauses, "Ariannahha", Javier offers. "Right, Ariannahha's birthday, is on Christmas that's like a double edged sword, his gonna end up in pieces. Alexis may not seem like the type, but she has a nasty temper. I pity him because Kevin's about to experience an adventure, straight from hell. Hahahahaha", Castle laughed uproariously. "By the way any idea what a CPB is?" Kate asked curiously. No-one offered any information. Javier shrugged, "maybe it's an acronym that's popular these days, like TTYL, 'talk to you later'?" he murmured. "Probably", Lanie answered.

Castle stood up to get his coat, "True, what I don't get is, why only Alexis and Ryan have a clue what it means. Anyway, I've got to go, the DFT wants me", Javier looked up, "DFT?" he asked. "Deep fried Twinkie wants me for something, about the Christmas Plans. Gotta go", Castle grimaced, and waved goodbye as he walked to the elevator. The detectives and M.E exchanged worried glances, something had happened between Alexis and Ryan the question, now was what.

Kevin cursed under his breath, stealing a side glance at the woman, walking at his side, his anger piqued as he noticed the many glances shot her way, the leers getting more aggressive as she walked with him. _**Ah Fuck! Who can blame them? Jeez Alexis could you look any more perfect!**_ As they reached the parking lot, he pushed her into his car, and jogged to the other-side. Sliding behind the wheel, he turned to her. Alexis sat pouting as she stared at him, one eyebrow raised in query, arms crossed, she sat waiting for an answer, "Be mad at me later, but we're gonna make a stop along the way, by the way you look ravishing!" Kevin blushed as Alexis smiled at him, eyes shining with joy, "Thank you, you look great as well. Where are we going?" she asked, buckling in. Kevin grinned, "We'll be changing vehicles". Starting the car, he drove straight north. "Does the garage exist somewhere near the Village? How's your hand" she asked. Kevin looked at his hand, "Yup and its healing pretty fast". Alexis fiddled with her the hem of her t-shirt, "why were Javier and the rest of the guys staring at me?" Alexis asked. Kevin smirked, "Fishing for compliments, love?" Kevin teased, winking at her. Alexis blushed, "maybe", she answered. Kevin laughed, "Ah God! He's gonna love meeting you. Anyway who'd you ask to pour the jeans on, for you?" Alexis laughed, "Oh come on its not that tight, plus I was pretty sure, dad was gonna end up bursting a vein or something". "Can you blame him?" Kevin asked as he looked at Alexis again, the traffic giving him a good excuse to check her out.

Alexis had her hair down, styled straight with an outward curled look, she wore a forest green-skin-tight T-shirt which not only hugged her curves in all the right places, but it looked like second skin, as if someone painted the forest green color directly onto her skin. Her Navy-midnight-blue jeans, were of the same type, almost like she was a chameleon wearing a color coded second skin. Two inch High-heeled boots, putting her at the same height as him, a black body hugging leather jacket protected her from the cold. Kevin grinned as he watched Alexis blush from his perusal of her attire.

"Will that jacket hold, I mean do you think it'll protect you from the wind?" Kevin asked as he began driving through towards their destination. Alexis nodded, "Yes, it may not look like it, but dad had it imported in from Switzerland, it has a layer of fleece on the inside, it can be worn both ways. The layer may be thin, considering the jacket's volume and weight, but I've had it for a year now, the last time dad and I got caught in a windstorm, in Texas, it held through and kept me warm". Kevin nodded, "That's good, in case it doesn't lemme know, okay", Kevin murmured as he turned off at the next left. Alexis hummed in agreement as she took in their location, "It's okay really, see this bag", she lifted a black cloth bag-pouch-thing, made from silk, printed with a grey floral design with sparkling green sequins attached to it, "My reinforcements are in here. It contains a woolen-shawl imported from Kashmir, a woolen-muffler, a woolen-cap-hat thing. They're all folded pretty neatly, if you're wondering why it doesn't make the bag bulge and a pair of gloves. So all in all I'm set against the frigid December air", she crowed winningly. Kevin chuckled at her, "That's good to know, Miss. Girl Scouts Captain", he teased. Alexis scowled, "I was never and don't plan on ever being a girl scout. It's just better to be prepared. Travelling with mom and dad taught me that. Fate's nefarious when it comes to things that will go wrong", pausing she grimaced, "heard of the Murphy law?" at Kevin's smirk she continued, "We have a variation to that law, the Murphy-Castle law, _**'If something must go wrong, it will go wrong, with the most embarrassing and insulting consequences possible' **_Hence preparation is better than suffering from the penalty that will no doubt occur when travelling with a Castle". Kevin sniggered, "Oh I'll remember that, the next time Castle joins us on a stakeout", he laughed. Alexis grinned, "Just a fair warning", she joked.

"Hey, where are we headed? This place is right next to; in a manner of speaking, my apartment building, also, who is gonna love meeting me?" Alexis asked rapidly. Kevin chuckled, "Breathe, Alexis. You'll have to wait to be introduced to him; I want to see your reaction. True, he lives close to where you live, but if I may, up until three years ago, I never knew who you were, which I Thank God everyday has changed", Kevin winked. Alexis laughed, "Oh Boy you just needed a babysitter for Kate, ironic as that may be, considering dad's abilities to act like a kid. By the way, how has the Caskett thing been working so far?" she wondered. Kevin sniggered, "like a gem, except we reckon Castle confessed, so the tension between them both is a little higher on the _Richter scale of Caskett's Earthquakes_". Alexis smiled, "Yeah I can sense the same kind of tension, like an invisible door, that stands between them, and the keys are with Detective Bekket", she murmured quietly, "If she hurts dad, I don't think I could forgive her", Alexis stated, turning away from Kevin and staring out the window, watching the afternoon traffic dwindle by. "Yeah, I really like Castle I don't want him to get hurt, either", Kevin answered quietly. Silence echoed his words.

Kevin stared out the windshield, turning at the turn-point he drove off and turned into a posh lane riddled with expensive looking country-home mansions. Kevin turned to look at Alexis, she was sitting quietly staring out the window, sighing he turned back to staring out the windshield. The small family he had acquired at the 12th made him think, he wasn't at all clear on any details, of their lives, they were his friends true, but then they were almost strangers, he knew Castle for three years and Javier for two, somehow not knowing more made him feel slightly alone.

Kevin sighed; he had little patience with emotional ties. Changing the subject he began "Here", he handed Alexis his semi-automatic, "I promised I'd show you the weapon, I carry on me always, right? This is it; it's 19x9mm Parabellum. The one you're holding is _'Black Dragon Thirteen'_, manufactured under the name, _'Grandpower K100, Slovak'_. So obviously it was manufactured in Slovakia. I have it with a whisper as well, though not at present. So come on grip it", Kevin pulled up in front of a country home, turning off the ignition Kevin continued staring out the windshield.

220px-GP_K100 220px-GP_K100_whisper.

"Black Dragon Thirteen. That's an interesting name, may I ask why?" Alexis asked, gripping the pistol, and aiming at an invisible target. Kevin smirked, as he unbuckled his seat belt, he indicated to get out of the car, walking to him Alexis gripped the pistol tighter, "Here, hold it carefully, its weight is 740g". Kevin nodded. "Pull your body up straight, steady your shoulders. Posture upright and straight, feel the pressure on shoulders, tighten your neck and shoulder muscles. Keep the rest of your body relaxed, for easy and nimble movement", Alexis followed through with his instructions, "Is it okay to handle a gun outside someone's residence? And won't it uh...accidently go off, or something?" she asked warily. Kevin moved behind Alexis, "We're at _**his**_ place, and it's locked it won't fire off at random, so don't worry", he answered her. "Is it safe though, most locking systems aren't?" she asked worriedly, her grip tightened tensely. "The pistol uses a rare locking system, its safe I promise", he said. "I trust you, but can you explain it to me?" she requested. Kevin smiled reassuringly, "Sure… have you heard of any of these guns before; Beretta Cougar, Px4 Storm?" Alexis nodded, "I've heard of a Beretta, though I'm not sure about the cougar part. **'Derrik Storm'** from Dad's books he used a Beretta, I studied the gun out of curiosity", she answered simply.

Impressed Kevin grinned, "Well, The K100 uses a rare locking system, similar in some ways to _**the**____**Beretta Cougar**_,___**Px4 Storm**_, and _**Brügger & Thomet**____**MP9**_ which employs a rotating barrel lock, which in the K100's case is cammed by a cross pin. When the pistol is fired the barrel and slide move backward together for about 3/8 of an inch while the barrel is cammed counterclockwise by a flat, twisting, helical "cut" in the barrel extension. Once the barrel and slide have moved back to the point where the barrel has twisted about 45° to the left, the slide is free to continue traveling back while the barrel's travel is arrested by its interface to the frame via the barrel extension's square shoulders. On the K100, the Beretta's barrel extension cam cut, and transfer block's cam tooth, are replaced by a curled, twisting cut in the barrel extension, and a round, frame-embedded cross-pin respectively. As such, there is no transfer block per sec, and the barrel extension directly interfaces with the frame via the replaceable cross-pin. Please tell me you got that?" he asked pausing in his explanation. Alexis nodded, "except for the last part, the rest is pretty clear, explain this part again, _'__On the K100, the Beretta's barrel extension cam cut, and transfer block's cam tooth, are replaced by a curled, twisting cut in the barrel extension, and a round, frame-embedded cross-pin respectively. As such, there is no transfer block per sec, and the barrel extension directly interfaces with the frame via the replaceable cross-pin.__'_", she requested.

Kevin nodded, "Both of the Berettas, and the K100, have the archetypal square shouldered lock protruding from the otherwise round barrel, easily visible at the ejection port with the slide fully forward. This square shoulder is rotated in behind a solid column of steel running the length of the slide forward of the ejection port, and on the left side out of view, when the slide and barrel are fully forward in battery. This locks the slide forward in battery", he explained patiently, pointing out the ejection port.

"This locks the slide forward in battery. Given that the pistol uses this basic locking mechanism, and has a cyclical rate of fire of 900 rounds/min. Which is why it's faster than an average pistol, the rotating barrel lock has shown itself to be capable of very fast lock times." "Do you understand?" he asked.

Alexis grinned, "Yup! So is that why you asked me to steady my shoulders? This SAP works mostly based on the shoulder support it carries?" Kevin nodded, "Yes. Steady your arms at ninety degree angles proportionate to your shoulder", Kevin whispered as he placed his hands over hers, pulling her arms up and linear to the ground. Placing a leg between hers, he pushed them aside, "half a foot between your legs to balance your body", he murmured softly.

Alexis' breath hitched as she felt his chest on her back, and his voice soak through to her core."I gave it that name, after reading an Irish tale, the two-headed dragon of Celtic Lore. One head produces a noxious gas the other ignites it", Kevin leaned forward, clasping the pistol, in her hands.

He continued, "As you can see my pistol has a midnight blue top, given that it's almost so dark, it looks black. The sheen of blue can be seen, when the light hits it just right, and a black bottom. The grip is something you can grasp even if your hands are wet. Although that was just a feature, it's just something I like, it's useful, when your hands are covered in blood", he deadpanned. Alexis shivered at the image, of Kevin covered in blood, using the pistol, she was pulled from her thoughts as he continued, "Hence the name is Black Dragon", Kevin explained.

Alexis turned to look at Kevin over her right shoulder, their lips but a breath away from each other, "What about the number thirteen?" she asked. Kevin swallowed, "for luck", he answered her. Alexis shivered, "thirteen isn't actually a lucky number you know", and as she spoke she lowered the weapon slowly. Kevin smiled weakly, "I bought this pistol on the 13 of December. Four years ago, the day I began to forgive myself for killing her", he answered her. "It was never really your fault, in the first place, you know", she began. Kevin grinned at her reprimand, "I understand that now", he murmured quietly.

Alexis grinned, "I've decided", she suddenly exclaimed. Kevin raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I've decided I want the **black dragon tattoo** I showed you, on my skin, today". Kevin laughed, stepping back from her as he let go, "Castle will kill me, if he sees ink on your body", he laughed louder, Alexis whirled around, weapon still gripped tightly in her left-hand and pointed her right finger at him, "Not gonna happen, I won't tell him, and remember death will only be the beginning!" she cocked her finger and winked at him, "Bang!" grinning she continued, "I want you to be there when I get it, so no complaints". Kevin sighed, "Never let it be said I didn't plead my case", he shrugged exaggeratedly. Alexis jumped on him, hugging him she yelled, "Oh stop being such a baby, we're young, let's live and have fun". Kevin caught her mid-jump and swung her around, "Yes boss!"

"I agree, living life is the best advice you can give that old geezer", an Irish accented voice proclaimed. Kevin set Alexis down, turning they came face to face with a six feet tall, brunette with neck-length long hair (A/N: sort of like a Mohawk, where he has short hair with a two-inch ponytail ), and sparkling molten silver-eyes greeted them. "James!" Kevin jogged up the stairs and hugged his best friend. "Yo!" James replied, looking at Alexis he grinned, "Wassup?" eyeing the pistol in her hand he smirked. _**Hmmm… Interesting. **_

Alexis grinned waving she said, "Hi, my name's Alexis, thank you for saving his life from the venomous python!" jogging to Kevin she smirked. James grinned at Kevin, "I like her already, come on, she's waiting for you", he lead the way through his home. Alexis stood astounded in the hallway, "Wow… ostentatious", she mumbled. Kevin laughed, "Welcome to the Welsch household!" Alexis smiled weakly. James laughed at her expression, "It's an ancestral legacy", and he shrugged

James led them through his home, crossing the garden, they came across a garage, and James pressed a switch and pulled Kevin in, "There she is". Kevin grinned boyishly, "Whoa wicked!" jogging to the vehicle he laid a hand on its body. Alexis watched as his eyes sparkled with childish delight smiling she walked over to the Black Bike Kevin was fondling. James watched as the two interacted truly curious how this young woman had completely captivated his best friend's heart.

"So which bike is this?" Alexis asked, Kevin and James grinned. "This is a Kawasaki Ninja 250R", James began, "however this baby's been spruced by my brother, so it's like the new and improved Ninja 250R", Kevin finished proudly.

"Kawasaki Ninja 250R (EX250-H)" "It's the Kawasaki Ninja 250R, third Generation"; James exulted proudly, "with a few tweaks". Alexis looked up, "tweaks?" she asked curiously. Kevin grinned, "Allow me to introduce Professor James Welsch a man known as **the mechanic from hell.** I swear when he gets a new machine, he breaks it down and then totally changes it, into this amazing engine with special super powers", Kevin expressed exaggeratedly. Alexis grinned, "Super powers? Really Kay, that's stretching it, don't you think?" Kevin shrugged, "Listen to me Emerald; I swear the guy is a bloody genius, in all things mechanical". James watched them curiously, "Ignore him Alexis. I'll run you through the bikes features", Taking her arm, he pushed Kevin away, "down boy. Be good", Alexis grinned at Kevin's petulant pout at being scolded, as a master would a puppy.

"Okay I'm officially curious. Introduce the bike to me", Alexis murmured as she admired the sleek body, before her. James smirked, he liked her, and she was unique. Most women rarely liked bikes, preferring fast cars over the sexy sleekness of a bike. "Alrighty, here we go", flourishing a hand over the engine, James pulled Alexis down to his level, "**Lesson 1, the engine:** The carburetor diameters were reduced 2 mm to 30 mm (1.2 in), the cylinder compression ratio was increased from 12.0:1 to 12.4:1, ignition timing advance was increased, and the rear sprocket was increased by three teeth to 45". Alexis blinked at him, "I hate to sound like a dunce, but I have absolutely no idea what that means". Kevin smirked, "Okay let's have him state the lessons while I translate, okay?" at Alexis nod, he continued. "Basically, the original, Kawasaki Ninja 250R, is originally known as the EX250. This bike is a third generation bike; its production began, since 1986. So this bike, well I bought in 2003, straight after we both graduated from MIT, it was amazing Alexis like everything I ever dreamed it would be", smiling at her, Alexis grinned back, "Anyway, the bike's series was introduced in 1983. The Ninja 250R's particular ergonomics, chassis design, and engine placement have resulted in a motorcycle that straddles the standard and sport classes. The Ninja's riding posture also falls somewhere between standard and sport, while providing the amenities of more utilitarian motorcycles, including bungee hooks for transporting cargo and space for a second passenger".

Alexis held her hand up, "You know you sound a lot more like a professor than James did", Alexis began, and James sniggered. "And he sounded like an ardent fan, which was high. So this bike isn't usually a two seater?" she finished. James grinned at her, "hmmm, sharp… yup it isn't really a two seater that's one of the things I changed, I elongated it's body by 2 inches and doing so, I had to balance it out, pretty tricky if you ask me", James explained. Kevin continued his previous explanation, "The bike is capable of running the quarter mile in 15.58 s 81.98 mph (131.93 km/h), although it had been 1second faster in the prior generation. So we lost the speed by two inches", he grinned at the error in dialogue, since speed is usually calculated via length.

James knocked him on the head ruffling his hair affectionately. "Idiot. **Lesson 2: The body;** okay now don't get confused, this is a little complicated but the bike series we have, is based on three models, ours is EX250-H - This model came to Canada as the Ninja 250R between 2000 and 2002, after which it received a new name: ZZR-250, in line with the -H model's name elsewhere in the world, where it had existed since 1992. This motorcycle has few parts in common with the -F model, though it shares the same engine, albeit with different casings. It sports a lateral aluminum frame, a different fairing (designed to make it look sportier), larger 17-inch wheels, an adjustable rear shock absorber, adjustable brake and clutch levers, a smaller drive sprocket, computer-controlled timing advance, and a revised electrical system, do you understand?" he asked Alexis nodded, "What's the F model?" she asked. "EX250-F - The most widespread EX250 variant, the E model was completely revamped and sold as the F model between 1988 and 2007 in the United States. Canada received the model between 1988 and 1999, and it was available elsewhere as the GPX-250R as early as 1987". "And the E model?" she asked curiously. James smiled at Alexis, "You really are amazing, I've never met a girl, who was ever interested in bikes". "I like bikes, I asked dad to get me a scooter, but he was too freaked out to get me one, so I never asked again. Imagine if I asked for a bike?" she stated addressing Kevin.

Kevin cringed, "I'd rather not. Your dad wouldn't stop badgering **the boss** when it came to your scooter-phase. Boss called it the wild-child phase. I really don't want to know, what it would be like if you asked for a motorcycle". Alexis smiled sheepishly, "Well yeah, sorry about that", Kevin shook his head, "Not your fault, it's pretty normal I guess he is a tad over-protective". Alexis snorted, "over-protective oh yeah that's one kind of definition, I guess". Kevin nodded. James smirked.

_**Oh this is priceless he's already met the Father. **_

"Anyway the next lesson, **Lesson 3: The changes,** well aside from elongating the seat, there's The new, more fully-enclosed bodywork, I complimented it into being more stylish, and it can easily be mistaken for the larger Ninja 750. But trust me this is all 250 Revamped. Hahaha", James joked. Alexis smiled, "so it's faster now? Or slower depending on that 1 second difference?" she asked. James picked her up and twirled, "you are amazing", Alexis giggled, and Kevin growled low in his throat, "Oi put her down". James smirked at him as he put her down, "hey I'm just happy for you. Man Alexis I love you. Do you know how hard it is to find a woman who likes bikes? And fast bikes at that. I'm in love", he sang as he twirled her around.

Kevin moved forward cutting of their dancing, "It's fast and the speed isn't compromised, actually the balancing of the bike, is proportionate to the one second decrease in speed. So, no Alexis the bike hasn't slowed down at all, I mean I would know the difference, but if you were behind me, you wouldn't know the difference since it's your first time, so it'll still be fast", Kevin explained all this as he pulled Alexis and James apart a sizeable distance established between the two. Standing between the two his back to James he missed the sneaky smirk James had on. Alexis grinned, "I can't wait to ride behind you", she said as she snapped off a photo of the bike with her Blackberry.

"Hey what happened to that broad you were seeing?" James asked. Alexis looked up, "Jenny? He's engaged to her", she answered absentmindedly still engrossed with the bike. James grabbed Kevin's arm, "Excuse us for a second will you?" Alexis nodded cheerfully clicking another photo of the bike with her Blackberry.

"What the Bloody hell, did she mean bro, when she said you're engaged to that broad?" James hissed, pushing Kevin against the wall of the garage standing in the cold December air, stepping into his personal space. "I did not save your life so you could end up wasting your life away with another blonde!" James hissed, "Especially when it's so clear you're in love with the woman in that garage. Alexis". Kevin looked away from molten silver gaze, "I have my reasons", he mumbled.

Anger and irritation flooded through him, growling low, James kissed him, Kevin stood in shock, not moving. James' probed his lips with his tongue, forcing Kevin to open his mouth. Overwhelmed, Kevin moaned into the kiss, letting himself go, the kiss turned passionate almost instantly, Groaning James fought for dominance, failing miserably at the task, when Kevin pulled him impossibly closer, and placed his leg between James, his thigh pressing on to James's erection eliciting a moan from James. Kevin reversed their positions, slamming James against the wall, and taking over the kiss with more fervor.

Kevin groaned as his lips clashed with James, the latter gave in completely, the kiss was all passion, and fury, irritation, and anger, and unbridled lust that shot through them. Kevin groaned as their tongues and teeth clashed, it was messy, it was ardent and soul possessing. It had been a very long time, since he had kissed someone with so much vehemence. Pulling away to breathe, they panted against each other, James' head falling to Kevin's shoulder, as his knees were too soft to support him.

James smirked at him, "You've been slacking boss!" he teased. Kevin sighed, "Okay you made your point. Yes it's been awhile, but I fell for Alexis after I proposed to Jenny, I never knew I'd fall in love again, I proposed because it had seemed right, I had been seeing Jenny for ten years. Although, I dated her for five years only. Straight **after the python-incident**. It just seemed like the right thing to do". Sighing Kevin leaned against James, backs pressed to the shed-cum-garage. Standing shoulder to shoulder, James turned to look at Kevin, "How did you meet Alexis?" he asked.

Kevin's head fell back his head hitting the wall, "This is where my reasons are too complicated. Remember Richard Castle?" James nodded, "Who doesn't? The writer who's totally obsessed with your head detective, right", James stated, pleasantly. Kevin nodded, almost dreading to continue, well, running away never achieved anything, and maybe he could get advice from his best friend and brother. "Well Alexis is his daughter", James stood up straight, "WHAT!" he exclaimed, Kevin grabbed him, and put a hand over his mouth him too shut him up, peering around the corner, relieved that Alexis was still admiring the bike, smiling softly he watched her as her eyes lit up, as she inspected every part of the bike. "You're a gonner mate", James mumbled through Kevin's hand. Kevin chuckled, "Yeah. Hopelessly! Heard of the _Serpent's Kiss_?". "The cases you lot have been working on since July?" James asked. "Hmmm... why does that not surprise me, anyway the guy is obsessed with snakes and the number five, anyway just listen".

Kevin sighed one last time, eyes closed as he told James everything; Finding the second victim, how and when the nightmares began, the fight with Jenny, the unbearable stifling loneliness that crept up him, hardly sleeping, meeting Alexis in the restaurant, talking, making bargains, finding solace in the arms of a woman with sparkling green eyes, falling and falling, her melting his heart from its icy prison, and engulfing it warm flames, she had rescued him, and it left him wanting more. "What am I supposed to do now?" Kevin whispered painfully, "I've begun to fall in love with a woman, who's not yet legal, for another two months, and engaged to a woman who leaves my heart crying in anguish…. God I sound like a bloody poet!" he scoffed bitterly.

James laughed, "Wing it", he clapped Kevin on the back. "I'm the worst person you could ever ask for advice from, when it comes to love. I'm as clueless as they come. But hey, Alexis likes you too, be with her, enjoy her company. Isn't the world's truest truth of true love, that you'll continue loving that person who captures your heart, even if said person never feels the same way?" James asked, pushing away from the wall, he walked two paces away from Kevin. "Believe me Kevin, give it a chance, who knows she may be interested in you as well, besides as far as I've known you, she must be really special, a one in a million", "How do you figure that?" Kevin asked.

James sighed heavily, "Three reasons: **one**; you've never been the kind of guy to open up to anyone, hell getting something out of you, is like beating one's skull against a bloody wall, painful. Yet you told Alexis everything, it's kind of surreal, I'm starting to wonder who you are. **Two**; You're a lot calmer, more placid, not cold anymore, it's more like you've learnt how to stop hiding behind your sarcasm and that bloody nickname they gave you in Narcotics _**'Ice Prince'**_" James scoffed, "you're more open now, to her at least, for example she has to be the first person you've told, that you ride Bikes, eh? I'm correct there, and lastly number **three**; Kevin I've known you since we were toddlers, it's kind of easy to understand you, complex and confusing as you usually are, there's something really simple about you, you NEVER and I mean never let anyone touch what belongs to you. It's something people consider a possessive trait, and if someone so much as lays a finger on your most important priceless object, your fury is unparallel, and you're really scary. My point is, Alexis is the first _**woman**_, never-mind, the first **person**, you've ever allowed to so much as touch your weapon, hell you were giving her training on how to handle your weapon, your gun, with your permission, that's something else, entirely. Hence", James turned around and pinned Kevin with an intense gaze, "when I say Alexis is special I'm not bullshitting my case. So bro, don't give up, if she's worth it, FIGHT for it, fight for HER!"

"Guys! Hey are you there?" Alexis' voice came, from inside the shed-cum-garage, "Is everything alright?" she asked, worry coating her voice. Kevin looked up, and moved in. to the garage, "yeah everything's fine. James was just knocking some sense into my thick skull, we're good. So… we should get going", Kevin's voice drifted away as he went inside. Alexis' laughter came through, the garage.

James looked at the sky, the December sky was warm, and blue, white clouds, drifted away, oblivious to the tears that fell from grey eyes, "Wing it? Ah Jeez! Why the hell did I fall in love with that Idiot?" he whispered. "James? Bro, we were wondering do you wanna have lunch with us". Kevin's voice called from the garage. James wiped his face and cleared his throat, "Better yet, I got a pot-roast cooking, we'll have that, my plans fell through", he called. Alexis and Kevin walked out laughing about something or the other. James smiled at the two. _**Ah Jeez… at least he's falling for a woman worthy of his heart. Can't compete with that! All I pray for now, is she protect him. Good Luck to Them Both! **_


	6. Ch 6: Village Adventure

**DISCLAIMER**:

Kate and Castle would've kissed already without the need for any mundane excuses. Ppl there is so much chemistry between them, soon there will be a new photon, or neuron or chemical element placed in the periodic table, called KC.

Ryan and Esposito would be a really sexy slash pair, which would satisfy my dreams forever.

If CASTLE was mine, Demming and Josh, would both be either dead, or severely handicapped, after, I'd tortured them painfully.

If slash is frowned on, and I think it is in the US, at least. Kevin and Alexis would be the 'it' pair, after Castle and Kate and Esposito and Lanie.

If I owned Castle, the above points would be moot, and I wouldn't be posting a story on this or any site, I'd be on a ship in the Caribbean, having hot steamy sex, with my two favorite detectives (Ryan and Esposito, in case u were wondering).Moving on,

I do not own POTF, but wouldn't mind shagging the lead-singer.

I don't own the opening lyrics to Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, used by Alexis either.

I own Eric McGreggor the cute five year old belongs to me, and so does Daniel McGreggor, although he belongs to Ariannahha.

I like Meredith, she's cool, and it's Gina I really don't like!

**SUMMARY**: Alexis and Ryan, fall in love with each other, it's a gradual slow beginning to what I consider a beautiful relationship, between two sexy individuals…. Oh and the many trials and sufferings they follow through it. This may be a tad OOC, but I really like exploring the horizons. I'm not sure how old Kevin Ryan is, but I'd wager 25-27. Feel free to correct me. I'm pretty sure Alexis is 17 in the 3rd Season. I just placed her age somewhere, around 17, almost 18 in three months; **I'm putting her birthday**, in the month of March, the date being: **20-03-93**. Not sure when her birthday is, either. I read a story of friendship between Alexis and Ryan, which had me begging for more. The starting, that is, chapter one, might sound familiar, it's because it belongs to Ms. Cindy Ryan (well not belongs, exactly the setting is just hers the plot's mine). She ended it as a brother sister thing-a-majing, that left a foul, taste in my mouth. I loved her writing, but frankly speaking the story was a dead end. You should read it; it's one of my favorites. NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'. ** This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six<strong>

**Village Adventure**

* * *

><p>Alexis grinned; "We're going on this beauty?" excitement seeped through her voice as she spiraled and danced around the bike, "Awesome!" she cheered. Kevin smiled as he watched her dance around the bike, like a kid inspecting her first bicycle They had moved the bike onto the street, right in front of James' porch, and stowed away Kevin's car into James' shed. It was a unanimous vote to simply call it a shed, Kevin laughed, "Oh Castle's gonna kill me", James laughed, "Though she's totally worth it, eh bro?" Kevin nodded.

"Definitely... Come on Alexis let's go spoil you!" Alexis laughed, as she sat behind Kevin, "Hang on", slipping off the bike, Alexis jogged to James, "I have a favor to ask you?" she began shyly. James smiled encouragingly, looking up to see, Kevin watching the street, like a hawk. **Always; a bloody cop through and through Idiot!**

"Go on", he said. Alexis blushed, intrigued James leaned forward. "What is it?" he asked curiously. Alexis looked up and spoke in a rush, "how do you spell Kevin in Celtic?" she asked as she bit her lip. James smirked, "why?" he asked, already aware of the answer but, still teased her about it. "I love him, Iwannatattoohisnameonmyback" Alexis hurried on. "Sorry didn't quite catch that", he raised an eyebrow.

Alexis flushed scarlet, looking back to see Kevin scanning the road, she smiled affectionately at his hawk gaze, and with a little more courage, began slowly, her eyes not leaving Kevin, "I'm sorry, I know how much you're in love with him", James looked at her in shock, how had she found out, when had she found out, but before he could question her, she had already continued, oblivious to his shock and his anxiety attack, "and you must hate both me and Jenny for trying to steal him away, I know how jealous I get when I hear him say Jenny's name, it's filled with such affection it's annoying", chuckling at her own words, she groaned, "Ah Crap! That sounds absolutely horrible, not to mention harsh. I'm never like this, I guess love changes people". Alexis smiled as Kevin looked back signaling him for five minutes. Turning around, still not looking at James she continued, "I can only promise you, that I will always love him regardless, of whether he returns my feelings or not. So, can you give me the Celtic translation of his name?"

James sighed, "You know, I really do hate Jenny. It's not her fault really, and I can't say Kevin has bad taste, he just makes really off the chart pathetic decisions", James sighed heavily, "It's very true I love him, and anything that gives him happiness I whole heartedly support. Just promise me you'll take care of him _**Emerald**_". Alexis nodded James smiled at her, hugging her he kissed her on her brow. "Good. Alrighty then", removing a piece of paper and pen from somewhere off of himself, he wrote down the word, "this is his Celtic translation of his name, personally though I really think you should stick to the original". Handing the paper he grinned. Smiling Alexis looked at the word, _'__Caoimhín'_. Nodding she thanked him again. "That's the Irish Gaelic translation of the name _'Kevin'_. Take care of him okay".

James ushered her to Kevin and smiled as she swung one leg over the bike. Fastening the helmet onto her head, she spoke, "Thank you", closing the visor, she leaned onto Kevin and hugged him from behind, "Hold on", and he gripped her hands and increased the pressure around his waist, smirking he winked at her, "don't be shy", Alexis pinched him, "Ow! My mistake", Alexis and James laughed. Kevin grinned at James, "Bye, take care of yourself", giving him a funky handshake, he patted him on his back and started the ignition. Turning one last time to Alexis he said, "Hold tight", rigging the bike, he rode off. James watched them go.

**Well they're alike I'll give them that; stubborn as hell and both oh so in love. God Bless Them Both**_**!**_

* * *

><p>Alexis held onto Kevin as she felt the bike vibrate beneath her, her grip tightened unconsciously. The bike's speed was exhilarating, Kevin grinned as he felt her arms tighten around him. Alexis whooped, shouting over the wind, "This is ", she shrieked, joyful laughter echoing in her voice. Kevin smirked, accelerating the speed; he took off Main Street enjoying Alexis' exuberance through the grip on his waist. It was less tight but more comfortable, not like a mandatory need, to hold on, if he had to put it into words, if he could hope, it would be the simplest thing to state, she trusted him. Kevin inwardly shook his head. Nay, he knew she trusted him, the same way he trusted her. Even if it hadn't been true, he had to believe it did. Hope was too fragile a thing, too easily broken, and even the slightest doubt could have caused it to shatter. It was a wonder he'd ever even risked having any hope at all.<p>

**Is this what it feels like to be in love?**

**Pretty much, mate!**

Kevin laughed, as he zoomed down the Main Street straight into Midtown Manhattan. Cruising onto the New York Square they reached, the main square, (A/N: I'm about to make random Shopping Complex up, fair warning, to you lot. Note to all, I'm a South African, raised partly in England, India and practically all the states of South Africa. So really what happens in USA is all from **.com**, anyway happy reading, if you're happy that is…). Kevin parked his bike, at the corner, of _**'Silver Keys'**_; it was a new mall, although calling it a mall, would probably, be insulting it's structure. Alexis slid off his bike, gracefully, "Wow! Where are we?" she asked, the many times she had come to Manhattan with her father, they always stayed in the regions, ingenious to mostly baseball games and basketball games. "Silver Keys, it's a new mall, although I really can't call it that, more like a small town, wouldn't you agree?" he explained. Alexis nodded, as she removed her helmet.

"Will the bike be safe here, Manhattan isn't exactly law abiding you know", she stated. Kevin nodded, "see this logo", he pointed at the bike's windshield, Kevin's badge number and the NYPD's badge image. "We, that's James and I, we attached this logo onto it, the mark of NYPD, unless someone wants a free ticket to Jail, then I'd say it's safe". Alexis looked at the logo, "Okay, that seems plausible, but that logo can barely be seen", she mumbled worriedly. Kevin moved to stand behind her, hugging from behind, he felt Alexis stiffen, but before he could loosen his grip on she wound her arms around him, looking over her right shoulder up at him, "the bike does have GPS system logged onto it, right?"

Kevin grinned, inwardly relieved she hadn't pulled away, "Yup, it's rigged to my Blackberry, anytime, someone starts the bike, without the proper key, or move's it from its original position, an alarm will be set off on my cell-phone. All I need to do is call James, in case you hadn't noticed, before, anything mechanical, is like a newborn baby to him, he'll go crazy, and do everything in his power to find the bike". Turning back to look at the bike, Alexis laughed, "I had noticed that; but are you sure it won't be picked up, and ploughed away?" she asked, biting her lip.

Kevin nearly groaned at the gesture. "No", he choked out, clearing his throat he continued, "see that"; he pointed to the bike stand, which held a chain around the stand. Alexis gasped, "Hey I didn't notice that before?" curious she moved forward, Kevin let her go, his heart throbbed painfully, "it's not a steel chain is it?" Kevin took a step closer, "perceptive, it's a digital array, if it's broken, or cut off, the array is triggered and the alarm is set off, again", he answered her, "it's another one of James' invention, shockingly one that actually works". Alexis snorted, "Harsh!" she grinned.

Kevin shrugged sheepishly. "Can't help it; anyway let's go save my stomach from a few CPB's". Alexis grinned, "Oh you totally deserved those". Kevin grimaced, "true, but I really do need your help", and he begged all puppy dog eyes, and pouty lips. "Okay okay! Not the puppy-dog look, I'll help you, I'll help you!" Kevin moved to her, "if you don't I could always tickle torture you", he said hands out in front of him. Alexis squealed, "Absolutely not", stepping back she ran to the entrance of Silver Keys, laughing Kevin gave chase. Kevin caught up to her, hugging her from behind, she shrieked playfully. With her back to his chest, he lifted her off her feet and spun around, Alexis laughed, "I relent I relent!" Kevin laughed, as he put her back on the ground, and with a semi-waltz step twirled her to face him. "You promised to help, now no more excuses", he smiled down at her. Alexis looked up, "I'm not making excuses, I want to help you", she whispered softly. Kevin smiled at her, "I know, Alexis". Pushing a few strands of hair out of her eyes, "There are very few people I trust, in the few days I've got to know you, I've slowly, learnt I can trust you", he caressed her face affectionately. Alexis reached for his hand, "and I trust you", she murmured quietly. Kevin smiled, "I thank you", leaning down he kissed her brow, and said "We should get going". Alexis nodded, as she moved away from his embrace, not completely stepping away from his side.

...

* * *

><p>"In all my years of being married, I have never seen a more graceful and loving moment, between two people, wouldn't you agree Jocelyn, my love", an old man all grey hair and hunched over, leaning on a woman, with flowing blonde tresses, that fell to her waist. He peered up at her, with brown eyes that twinkled merrily. "Aye, it is my love, Neil. B'n lost but for m're than a century", she twanged her speech, with a soft Scottish burr, "it is but a pleasant sight indeed, that young couple, shall however go through much trial", she warned mysteriously. Neil watched the sky and then looked at the couple heading to the entrance of the mall. "Aye, but their hearts will have to go through quite an ordeal, the outcome of even which I cannot see", he agreed with her warning, "May the spirits guide and protect them", "I pray that it end well, for love such as theirs is too pure to lose", Jocelyn whispered her voice caressing even the wind.<p>

...

* * *

><p>Alexis shivered, "you okay?" Kevin asked. Alexis nodded, "Just had an odd feeling pass over me, it's nothing", shaking her head, she grinned, "Let's go, if we're gonna buy a gift for Ari, we're going to need a lot of help and a lot of time". Kevin poked his tongue at her, "Make all the fun you want, I'll succeed just watch me". Alexis laughed. As they crossed the threshold they gasped in shock, Alexis spun around, "Christmassy!" she groaned. "We could always try somewhere else?" he begged quietly. Alexis shrugged, "Well we're here, we can buy all our Christmas gifts here, and go somewhere else for her birthday gift", she explained. Kevin shrugged, "That'll work!"<p>

Alexis pulled Kevin into an elevator, "Come on, we better get started", she ignored, Kevin's whining, "you're like a toddler; now quit whining, by the way can you describe Ariannahha to me, what is she like?" Kevin looked up at her, "your average Capricorn". Alexis grinned, "Really now, I meant your own thoughts about her". "Let me put it this way, the definition of the sign Capricorn was re-instated after my sister was born, that and my nephew and brother in-law agree with me. According to Eric and Daniel McGreggor, _'she's scary, fun but crazy scary!'_" Alexis laughed, "Idiot! Don't be mean".

Kevin grinned, "I'm not being mean, you know how Capricorn is an earth sign right? Sooo basically earth signs are independent rock-like people. Ari has always been like that. As far as I can remember, Ari was never like Lia and I, she was more, practical and prudent. Ambitious and disciplined, she was always more how do I put this, patient". Kevin cringed and then shuddered dramatically, "As patient as a dead corpse, she had the ability to sit through anything and just listen, to everyone's grumbling, with this air of self importance", closing his eyes, he leaned against the wall of the elevator shaft, "it scared me to be honest, the amount of patience she had, was earth shattering, it wasn't normal, in the least. But that aside she is reserved like most introverts, open in front of people she calls family but reserved in front of strangers. She's an amazing sense of humor; she could make a mute man laugh gaily".

Kevin pushed away from the wall, and walked to Alexis as they reached the ninth floor of the shopping complex. "Ari is very much like a falcon, always calm, patient, disciplined, to a tee, but she can hold a grudge, like no one I've ever known. Ari had this bird, a tiny little parakeet she called Bells, he was tortured by some brats in a field one day, and Ari wrecked a vengeance so painful, ten years later. She had the bird when she was six, at sixteen she was gorgeous, I mean she's my sister, she has ebony locks, that go all the way to her waist and striking blue eyes, kind of like mine, but a shade lighter, more grey than blue, but not silver like James' just let's say light blue", shaking his head he reached for Alexis' hand unconsciously.

Alexis smiled, "what did she do the brats?" she asked curiously. Kevin sighed, "I was ten and Lia was fourteen, my sisters are very different but we all have this thing, we hold grudges. Ari and I almost similar to each other, but Lia's more placid, she can forgive people. So can I, I don't hunt them down, I just make them pay, the same time they hurt me. Ari's like dad, she'll remember for as long as she wants to, and when they least expect it, _strike 'em down_! Bells had a wing broken off and had its head scratched", shaking his head to clear the image from his mind, he continued, "Ari, hurt Liam, one of the guy's mainly responsible, she broke his hand, and well sixteen year old girl have sharp nails, she clawed the skin of his right face side clean off. His got a nasty scar right here", Kevin lifted his hand, indicating the scar's width, as two centimeters from his eye to his high-cheekbone. "Ari was suspended for three weeks for that. In her defense all she said was, _'revenge is sweet' _in this creepy voice with twinkling blue eyes", Alexis squeezed his hand, "How did she break his hand?" she asked.

Kevin grimaced, "Sixteen year old girls, are scary!" Alexis smirked, "really now, how scary could she possibly be?" Kevin laughed, "Pessimistic and fatalistic, miserly and grudging, really can't even begin to explain how scarrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy she was". "I love her though. Ari's my favorite sister; I just really don't think I can stand another CPB, from her". Alexis laughed, "Shopping it is; but don't think by distracting me, I won't find a way, to wheedle the story out of you, I'll find out later. It's two in the afternoon, one hour should do it".

...

* * *

><p>Richard Castle inwardly groaned in perpetual agony, if Meredith didn't shut up soon, he was going to go crazy, although that seemed like a reasonably better offer, considering the fate's wanted him to die, slowly and painfully. Where was divine intervention, when you needed it, for all her beauty, she really was the world's walking headache. Rolling his eyes his eyes, he prayed.<p>

**My kingdom come, for a miracle!**

Richard almost whooped in joy as his phone rang, raising a finger he managed to stop her ranting, if for but a moment, "one moment Meredith", getting up he walked to the door, "Castle", '_it's me we have a lead'_, Bekket's voice echoed over the phone. "Oh Thank God", Castle whispered in relief. _'Eh? You sound, relieved'_. Castle smiled weakly, "As if it weren't obvious". _'Had too much Deep Fried Twinkie?'_ "Save me please", Castle mock whimpered. "Please!" he all but begged piteously. _'Put me on speaker, just fumble through it, drop your phone or something'_, she instructed. Castle did as he was told, by _**'accidently'**_ juggling the phone, and dropping, it on the cushion as he pressed the speaker button. Kate's voice came over_ 'Castle? Castle!'_ "I'm here, I'm here! Sorry I dropped the phone", Castle dived down and got it, _'why is your voice so far away? Anyway never mind that, we need you back at the precinct there's a new lead'_, Kate's voice came over the speaker, nonchalantly, and Castle groaned, "you're on speaker; I accidently fumbled with the speaker button, hang on. Right, got it, so let's just right-", switching off the speaker button, he continued, "-got it. I'll be there in ten minutes". Standing up he hugged Meredith, "Sorry but I have to go".

Meredith pulled Richard's arm, "When will you stop going back to her?" Startled Richard looked up, "She's my muse, and I kind of need her". Meredith grabbed Richard's coat, "here, allow me", putting his coat on, Meredith helped smooth out the wrinkles. "I know I'm not as intelligent as you would want, but even I know, that's not the real reason you keep going back to her, hell you've been following her around for three years now, you have enough data on her, to write a hundred books". Richard pulled back, "Hmmm…when did you get so smart?" he asked. Meredith smiled softly, "Since the day we had Alexis". Richard sighed, "I really do need her you know", he murmured. "I understand the sentiment Richard, but aren't you torturing yourself". Richard shrugged, "I'm not just going there for her you know, some of the cases are really intriguing, and I collect data about the cases and stuff". Meredith laughed mockingly, "Oh like the _Serpent's Kiss_?" she asked, smirking at him.

Surprised Richard looked up, "How do you know about that case? Or its name for that matter". Meredith grinned as she walked him to the door, "The World Wide Web, can be very informant, especially about one of New York's finest detectives and her pet writer. Honestly don't you think that the case that the infamous 12th precinct of New York, in the entire state hasn't yet cracked wouldn't make it online? Tell me Richard as blonde as I am, according to you; why you can't just get the data from the internet, why do you have to go there? Are you saying you're a masochist, or are you just so infatuated with your muse, that you don't even recognize the amount of pain, she's giving to you, or that the people who are close to you are worried about you, or that you're so blinded by your feelings, for your muse that you don't care about the people close to you? Are you so selfish now? Wow you have changed", Meredith grinned at him.

"NO!" Castle interrupted vehemently, hanging his head in defeat he walked back to the living room couch, "No, I'm not being selfish; I-I-I'm in love with her. The muse thing is the only excuse I have; please don't take that away from me. Please", he stopped voice faltering on the last syllable; Castle gripped his head in his hands. Meredith leaned in front of him, kneeling she took his hands, "I won't take it away from you, believe me. I, we were once friends, you know. I know I'm probably eighteen years too late, but I am sorry". Castle looked up, "I'm sorry as well. So, what brought about this, this, whatever this was, an intervention?" he asked confusion coloring his voice.

Meredith sat down cross-legged in front of him, on the floor, at his feet, tilting her head back she stared at the ceiling, "I wish I could say it was. I guess it's more out of curiosity than anything, and you're probably wondering why I'm curious of all people, after all we don't particularly like each other", sighing she closed her eyes. Richard started as he saw a single tear slide down her cheek, "Meredith?" he began cautiously, "it's so utterly annoying isn't it to be in love with the people we want the most but can't really have, because one circumstance or the other pervades us leaving the opportunity to be without them, so we don't suffer the pain. Then why does the heart never listen to the mind, and stay away? I wanted you to tell me, that. Explain to me if I was being a masochist, or just selfish? I wanted you to provide an excuse for my relentless behavior that almost borders on being a stalker… am I really that pathetic that I can't have the one I love?"

Silence greeted her words, laughing she looked at him, "Pretty pathetic eh?" bitterness crept through as she continued, "you probably know what it feels like when you see the person you love with someone else, it's raw agony", crumpling she put her hands to her face freely crying into them, Meredith screamed with bottled rage, "Make this pain go away!" Richard smiled weakly, "I don't know how", he murmured kneeling in front of her, "I really wish I knew how", taking in the crying woman into his arms, he let her cry into his shirt as he felt the weeks frustrations, finally letting go, in the form of silent tears. "I wish I had the words to comfort you and help you let the pain go, but I guess we have something else in common". Meredith snorted, "Two things in common, how on earth did we raise such an intelligent kid?" she wondered. Castle sniggered, "I have no idea, but I really don't want her to feel this kind of pain", Meredith nodded against his chest, "I pray that if anything like this remotely comes close to her, that she find her happy ending, I don't want my baby girl to feel this kind of pain", she murmured through her tears. Castle inwardly groaned, he prayed.

**I truly wish your prayers had been made earlier, I have a feeling Alexis is already half way there. God Please, please spare my baby this kind of torment, I beg you!**

...

* * *

><p>"How about this one?" Alexis asked, Kevin turned, and almost burst out laughing, cocking an eyebrow he looked at her, shaking his head he shuddered, "Um...no, I think, I would be happier getting Eric a Captain Underpants related merchandise!" Alexis sniggered, "I think it's cute", she murmured, Kevin looked back at the teddy bear she was holding, its eyes were two black beads that lay somewhere near where its mouth should be, speaking of which, didn't exist. It was muddy brown and although the fur seemed soft to touch, it had two floppy ears, resembling something a rabbit would have; in short it looked completely hideous. The eyes were creepy, had he not been paying attention he would have missed it, the eyes felt like they were staring right at him.<p>

**I think I might just start believing in ghosts if I bought that thing!  
><strong>

Containing a shudder he groaned, "Uh no, let's just get the Captain Underpants merchandise". Alexis smirked, Kevin took a step back, "okay now that look's making me nervous, what are you thinking about?" he asked nervously. "Maybe you could give it to Ari?" she asked absolutely serious and straight-faced. Kevin looked at her, "oh you've got to be joking!" when Alexis didn't say anything his nervousness piqued, "you are joking aren't you?" "No. I really think she would like it", Alexis explained as she stepped closer to him, "maybe you didn't get a good look, but isn't it so cute". Kevin swallowed.

**Perfectly cute… if we were shooting a horror movie!  
><strong>

"Alexis, um… I thought you weren't angry at me anymore", he began cautiously. "I'm not!" Alexis exclaimed, "Why would you think I'm angry at you? In fact I'm quite happy", she tilted her head to her right, as she explained her mood. Kevin smiled, although his expression conflicted with the gesture and contorted his features, shaking his head he turned to look at the teddy bear, then looked and caught the endearing expression on Alexis' face, sighing in defeat he said, "Well… um okay, if you think it's an apt thing to gift"; Kevin took the stuffed monstrosity from her, and moved to the cashier.

Alexis grabbed his arm, "Oooooh! I can't do this to you", pulling the teddy bear away from his hand and dropping it into one of the toy-level-shelves, she pulled him into a hug, "you really trust me that much?" she whispered. Kevin nodded confused, "of course I do, I told you that", he answered her. Alexis held him tighter, "even when I'm choosing the world's worst gift for anyone?" she murmured guiltily. "Hey…" Kevin whispered softly, "True it is the worst gift imaginable, speaking of which, why is it even on display? But, I would never question your judgment". "You should", she mumbled against his throat, her voice sending warm shivers down his spine.

"I wish I could be there, when you give her, her gift", Alexis said, as she moved out of Kevin's warm embrace. "You could be there, join me on Christmas day", he said. Alexis shook her head, "I can't, I'll be in L.A. Christmas with mom, we'll be leaving on Christmas morning, Dad agreed it would be great if we left after he had the chance to see what each other's gifts were", walking to the escalator she looked back to see Kevin still standing in the toy section. "You coming?" she asked as she stepped on the escalator going down, "Yeah, wait up!" Kevin called as he snapped out of his stupor and jogged to her, the amount of running he had done today would set records.

Alexis stopped at the jewelry section; her eyes caught something displayed in one of the crystal ornaments shelf, pausing mid-contemplation she walked to the display gasping in awe she smiled, "Kay, this is it, this is the one", looking up at the girl standing behind the counter, she addresses her, "may I have a closer look at this one?" she points at the ornament and looks up at Kevin, "beautiful isn't it?" she spoke softly. Kevin nodded speechless, lifting the silver chain he placed it on his palm, they both looked at the Rose pendant that lay at its center with a curled up stem and added thorns, made entirely out of crystal. The rose faced them in full bloom. "Ariannahha will love it", Kevin whispered. Alexis nodded words weren't needed, to express the gift's beauty. The crystal creation had left them quite struck dumb, in all its elegance.

"Would you like me to gift wrap this in our Christmas extravaganza wrapping paper?" the girl behind the counter asked. Alexis shook her head in negative, "No. this is a birthday present actually, so I was wondering do you have simple black velvet-paper and a silver ribbon, perhaps?" she asked. Kevin let her buy the gift wrapping material, and allowed the woman to discuss the paper in detail. Moving to the next rack he found something for his second sister, picking up the crystal bottle that contained the perfume, he looked at Alexis, "You know buying gifts for Lia was always easy. Hell, I once gave her a battered baseball glove signed by the entire Yankee's team, she was so happy, she openly declared me as her favorite sibling. Although if I even tried to, recommend something similar to Ari, she'd have me hung, drawn and quartered!" he grinned. Alexis laughed, "So will you be getting Lia, that?" she asked pointing at the perfume bottle. "Would it be okay if I kill two birds with one stone, this time?" he asks sheepishly lifting the perfumed bottle in helpless surrender. Alexis laughs, "Lazy as hell!" they dissolve into helpless laughter.

...

* * *

><p>Alexis smiled through her exhaustion, "That is absolutely the last time I ever go shopping with you!" she joked, Kevin grinned, "I second that, I'm never shopping with you ever again". The sniggered as they both rested their weary bodies on a park bench. Kevin took in the scenes around him and smiled softly they're sitting on a bench, relatively long enough to curl up and sleep on. The Bench sat under a tree, with overhanging branches, that had leaves, mostly covered in snow, it wasn't cold, well not freezing, considering the fact, that the air was oddly warm, the skating rink in front of them almost seemed deserted, as if people really did not want to leave sanctuary of their warm homes, he couldn't really blame them. Although as Kevin looked over at the redhead sitting peacefully beside him, he smiled softly, he really wouldn't want to take their place. "I guess now would be the best time to thank you though", he spoke quietly. Alexis shook her head, "No thanks needed, despite that being the longest shopping expedition I've ever been on, I enjoyed myself", she answered him, head tilted back and eyes closed.<p>

Kevin smiled at the peaceful expression flitting across her face, smirking he teased, "Long? Oh No, definitely not long for you, I mean five hours of shopping is like being in paradise for you girls right?" he stated airily. Alexis laughed, "Oh yeah despite shopping being an inbuilt gene in our DNA, my species would clearly state the truth two hours is more than in enough, hell grandma and mom, start griping after a solid three and a half hours", she explained patiently, as sarcasm oozed out through each syllable. Kevin chuckled.

Alexis opened her eyes, staring at the soft evening sky, "Thank God, New York City is large enough to add recreational parks", she mumbled. Confused Kevin turned to her, "other places have recreational parks as well, you know", he stated bemused at her. Alexis smiled, "Yeah, I know that, but I dare you to compare Central Park to the any other park in NYC (A/N: use your imagination. I'm not a resident of NYC. The place where Alexis and Kevin are seated is; **Wollman Skating Rink**, except that it's not crowded, in fact it has all but twenty people excluding them. They are facing the rink at a distance of I'd Reckon twenty leagues, more or less.)!" She challenged. Kevin sighed, "Would it be alright if I concede defeat?" he asked.

Alexis smiled, she could hear the exhaustion in his voice, "yes definitely. Do you think we could stay here for a little while? Or do you have to report to the precinct now?" she asked cautiously, "it's just that I think we should rest awhile before we go home, I don't want you to stress yourself out, I don't imagine it's fun to ride a bike, when we both look ready to slump forward, not that I'm saying you're weak or anything I'm just worried about you is all and I thi-mfph-", Alexis stumbled through that last bit, as she felt Kevin's hand over her mouth.

"Breathe…" he whispered leaning in so close, Alexis' eyes darkened as she noticed how close he had moved lips almost touching, had it not been for his hand on her mouth she would have leant up and kissed him. Swallowing she nodded once, steadying her nerves, mostly to ward off temptation. Alexis almost missed Kevin's words, as her heart thumped wildly against her rib-cage, the beats echoing loudly in her ears. "It's fine. We can stay, honestly I'm glad you think we should, I don't think I have the heart or energy to move right about now", he spoke quietly moving his hand her away.

Alexis released a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding, her breath puffed out visibly against the cold December air. "Sorry", Kevin muttered apologetically, "short of knocking you out I had no idea how to shut you up, so I guess I almost suffocated you there?" he asked worriedly. Alexis shook her head frantically, "N-No, it's okay. I'm okay", she stuttered, her face red. Silence greeted her words, "Are you sure? You look a bit flushed? Do you need anything?" he asked, Alexis shook her head again, her movements almost spastic, jerking up she stood unsteadily, "I-I'm going to the book store up there", she pointed at the tiny book store that stood over a small hill, in the interior parts of Central Park where they sat, "Stay. I'll just get us some coffee", Alexis walked away quickly well aware of a pair of sapphire eyes watching her worriedly.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Idiot! I am an idiot! What the hell just happened there<strong>_**?.  
><strong>_

**Rather stupid question, don't you think?  
><strong>

Alexis blinked, and then stopped outside of the small book store, almost walking directly into the glass wall, shaking her head she looked around. Confused she walked into the bookstore. Breathing in the coffee-scented air she sighed, allowing the warmth to slip over her. Heading to the washroom, she sighed in relief, as she saw her reflection above the sink, other than looking particularly flushed, there was nothing else out of place. Pulling up her T-shirt, she winced as the cloth rubbed over the new body-ink she supported, "Note to self; Never again get a tattoo", she pulled the Antiseptic cream from her pocket, Kevin had handed it to her when he disappeared, long enough for her to ask the Tattoo artist, who just so happened to be, would you look at that James' cousin, on the tail of the Dragon Tattoo, she asked him to write it in such a way that the name, _'__Caoimhín' _was printed. The fact that it appears as a tail curved into her jeans, probably hid it from Kevin's eyes, gave her a momentary satisfying gape of relief, not that it helped much since Samantha Welsch just enjoyed winking too much. As she coated a liberal amount of the cream onto the tattoo, she contemplated the odd voice she heard.

**Okay that was just weird! For a second I though Grandma, was standing behind me. It's just nerves. Calm Down Alexis it's nothing.  
><strong>

Capping the tube of cream, and stowing it in the front pocket of her Jeans, she pulled her T-shirt back down. Breathing deeply at the tender skin getting reacquainted with her T-shirt, she sighed in relief as the flinching pain ceased. Alexis turned the faucet to warm water, cupping her hands she filled them and splashed the warm water on her face, reveling in the warm comfort.

**I felt like I needed to kiss him, almost like he was the last of Ecstasy, on earth!  
><strong>

**Of course it's not weird at all when you compare the guy, you're in love with to a mind-numbing drug…  
><strong>

Surprised Alexis blinked at her reflection, watching the tiny droplets slide off her lips.

**My conscience?  
><strong>

**Bravo! Although when a person begins questioning their own thoughts, one thinks of straitjackets.  
><strong>

**I-I'm genuinely confused now; my conscience is my grandmother's voice?  
><strong>

**I'd reckon so, but gathering the fact that I'm a part of our imagination, I'd just go with saying that our mind has unconsciously generated the effect of Martha Rodgers as our conscience.  
><strong>

**Huh? Strange I always expected my conscience being presented to me in dad's voice, or at least Gina's, heck even Kate's, never thought it'd be a grandma's.  
><strong>

**Most people wouldn't care either way, you know, considering the fact that, this is our mind. The fact we have a voice cast diverts the topic, which is front and center and dancing the hip-hop in our mind! Being in love was never this confusing!  
><strong>

Alexis almost burst out laughing, biting her lip, she dabbed a few paper towels, to her face, getting rid of the excess water.

**Most people also argue against their conscience not have their conscience agree with them.  
><strong>

Alexis grinned, "Wow, never though talking to myself would make me feel so relieved", laughing she walked back into the bookstore. Heading to the _**young fiction**_ section, she began perusing the various titles. Picking a book up that interested her, she read its preface, nodding thoughtfully she placed it back on the shelf and then moved to the next book, carefully perusing the other books on display. Taking up ten minutes of reading the various titles, she finally came across, _**the Stravaganza Series, written by Mary Hoffman**_, smiling she lifted the first book up. Reading the title; **book one; 'City of Masks'**she smiled intrigued with the story's preface. Heading to the cashier she paid for the book, and moved to order two cups of coffee, she ordered a simple cappuccino, adding two packets of brown sugar, she thought about what to get Kevin, smiling she made up her mind, and ordered the coffee. Thanking the staff, she walked out back to Kevin.

* * *

><p>Kevin stood up as Alexis came back into view, smiling he jogged to her, "Wow, you took like forever, did you lose your way? I was about ready to come looking for you", grinning he took her purchases and grabbed her hand, "Come on", pulling her back to the bench, he missed, Alexis' surprised smirk and blush at the hand-held gesture. "I didn't get lost, you know", Kevin chuckled lightly, "I just wanted to buy a new book. By the way I ordered you your coffee mostly on instinct, so here", passing him his cup and the two sachets of brown sugar, she then took a cautious sip of her own. Kevin grinned, "Let's see what you got then?" Opening the lid he looked at her curiously, "How did you know?" he asked surprised. Alexis grinned, "You're Irish!" laughing she quipped, "I'm kidding. It's just the way I picture you". Adding the sugar, Kevin raised, an eyebrow, "pictured me? Elaborate?" he asked as he mixed the sugar, into his coffee, re-applying the lid, he took a sip, almost moaning as the warm liquid slipped down his throat.<p>

Alexis thought for a minute, biting her lip in concentration, "You may not like what I have to say, though". Kevin shrugged, "I'd like to know. I'll be on my best behavior, I promise!" Alexis shrugged warily, "Well okay, so when I first met you, I really don't think I would have considered you all that tough", looking up she put her hand up, "first appearances are always deceptive, come on, the first time you met me, I'll bet everything I own, you thought I was a rich brat, pretending to be some kind of goody two shoes", at Kevin's reluctant nod, she continued, "See. Well I pictured you as a pretty Vanilla kind of guy. Kind, sweet polite, that kind of guy", sniggering at his acerbic expression she sighed, "but, then I got to know you; through dad, and you became this sarcastic cop, that enjoyed making quips and you were completely dependent on your partner. I don't think I liked you much, I thought of you as the weakest link". Sighing at his half-suppressed scowl, she paused, "I told you; you may not like what I'd have to say", she said. Kevin nodded, "Sorry, I guess I wasn't really expecting that", breathing deeply he faced her again, "please continue".

Alexis smiled at his patience, still holding his hand, she squeezed it reassuringly, "Then I really got to know you, over the three years that you had to endure Caskett", she giggled, "I got to see you in various different lights, and in the four days that, I've come to understand and trust you, I made a few conclusions about you", pausing she took a sip of her coffee. Kevin smiled at her, "I must have really confused you", he groaned. Laughing Alexis nodded, "A bit, but you were intriguing. An enigma I wanted to figure you out. Before meeting you three days ago, I held a very high opinion of you, now that I think about it, it feels like it wasn't high enough", smiling Alexis leaned back, her head resting against his shoulder, sliding down the bench a bit, she relaxed against him.

"Kay, you became like a hero for me, you know the knight in shining armor, that most girls dream about", sniggering she continued, "Talk about school-girl fantasies. I wish it were that simple though, but it's true, you and Javi were always protecting dad's back, even if he was with Kate. Let's face it dad needs all the baby sitter's he can get", Kevin chuckled, his laughter rumbling through his chest, Alexis smiled as she felt his shoulder vibrate due to the laughter. "I know I've already thanked you before, for taking care of dad, but at times, I can't help but worry about him. Then I think of you and my heart eases, I can breathe again, you're there for him, it's a relief I can't really put into words, and that is something I wish I could convey", "You really don't have to, I get it. Besides Castle's a friend of mine, he's saved mine and Javi's life a few good times too… it really doesn't feel right to be thanked, but I guess I do appreciate it. It's just, to us guys it feels like we alternately manage to save each other's lives so it doesn't feel all that bad to be thanked. I guess I never really thought about it", Kevin murmured. Alexis beamed, "And that's what else I figured about you, your ability to ease people down. Kevin you're a very complex person to understand. I won't say I've figured you out completely, me reckon that's impossible, but I do think I've come quite close to who you are…" Kevin turned to her, tossing his right arm over her, he pulled her closer, snuggling impossibly closer, "I'm intrigued what have you figured out?" he asked. Alexis looked at the sunset (A/N: my watch is not set geographically, but let's just says that sunset's occur at 6pm in New York), "Beautiful", she whispered in awe, the colors reflected off the smooth sheen of the Ice rink. Kevin looked at the sunset, "I agree", he murmured. Never having witnessed a sunset in recent years he was awed by its beauty and tranquility. Kevin turned to Alexis as she resumed speaking, curious he looked over as her voice seemed lost and mystical.

"You're a bit like a sunset you know…" Gathering her thoughts, Alexis continued a bit in a daze, "You have so many vibrant emotions in you, it's hard to find the right words to express them. You're sarcastic and witty, and you have this insatiable ability to amuse anyone by simply being you. I often wonder where your wit emerges from, what inspires you to crack a joke, in some of the serious moments, not just like a comic-relief-sidekick, you're important, an integral part of the team. You're narcissistic in such an elegant way, people barely ever notice it, and heck no-one notices it. Every other day you wear these suits that scream uncomfortable, at least in your line of work, but you carry it like it was meant to be worn in a police station and not a board room", laughing softly she continued, "I often wonder how a guy who wears two guns, and a bullet-proof vest doesn't end up creasing up his shirts. Ha-ha but you're definitely weird… I guess that's part of your charm, when I think of you these are the qualities that come to mind; Determined and forceful, Emotional and intuitive, Powerful and passionate, exciting and magnetic. But then you've this dark side, where you're jealous when it comes to your loved ones, the gesture is so profoundly intimate people barely manage to catch it. Compulsive and obsessive, I mean seriously for a guy you have the cleanest desk on earth. Obstinate and secretive, to so many degrees, it's so hard to creep in, to get close to you, James is right when he says it's like pulling teeth".

Alexis closed her eyes, Kevin watched her as her expression contorted in concentration, biting her lip she began speaking, oddly her voice was rough, "You are the most intense profound, powerful character, even when you appear self-controlled and calm there is this seething, intensity of emotional energy under your placid exterior. You're like a volcano not far under the surface of a calm sea, like you're ready to erupt at any given moment, always so, on edge. Hell even I wasn't so perceptive, I'd have completely missed the harnessed aggression, the immense forcefulness, magnetic intensity, and often strangely hypnotic personality that's hidden under a tranquil mask of a watchful composure. You know if I wasn't paying so much attention to you, trying to figure you out, I never would have seen your mask slip a couple of times when no-one was paying much attention. Wow I sound like a stalker", "Don't arrest me", she joked opening her eyes and staring at him her eyes twinkling mischievously. Kevin smirked at her, "Wouldn't dream of it"; his voice shook with suppressed fervor.

Alexis grinned, "In normal conventional, oh I don't know social settings, you are thoughtful in conversation, dignified and reserved, yet affable and oh so courteous; here's my first impression of you", chuckling she continued absentmindedly, "I never noticed it that day, when I first met you, but you have such penetrating eyes, it made me feel defenseless when I started to know you through dad, let's call it my second impression of you. When I was interning at the precinct I watched you….wow I do sound repetitive", pausing she finished her coffee still caressing the warm cup in her hands, "when a case came up, you were so withdrawn, like you weren't even the least bit interested. I wondered about that. It was like everyone was giving an input, but you were so laid-back, like you weren't even there. It made me angry; I guess you could say, I was frustrated, I wondered why someone like you was even on Bekket's team, my third impression of you".

Alexis scoffed bitterly, "God! It truly shows how naïve I was. It took me three weeks, to see what I had missed. You know I usually pride myself on being so perceptive, so when I missed that particular feature about you, I was quite literally irritated with myself. I began to notice your eyes again; they were watchful, even when you looked like you really weren't physically present. You recognize your own nature; it's like you have this psychic connection with the rest of your team, you know exactly when they need you, and it's only then that you actually do anything. You have so much tenacity and willpower, are immense, the depth of your character shines through with so much passionate conviction that it overwhelmed completely". Alexis smiled, "I liked what I saw, and that's when I started changing my outlook of you. It took awhile, but then I saw all your different sides, of who you are. Here I saw a guy who was sensitive but at the same time, you were this completely raw person. You had this underlining passion hidden from view, you were how do I say this like a phantom", Alexis paused as she felt Kevin's hand grip hers unconsciously. Instinctively Alexis ignored the tight grip he held her hand in, she simply continued describing him, "your anger is truly ferocious and no one ever notices it, because you always manage to mask it with a sarcastic quip, which simply draws laughter and ease. I think I now understand where you go to release tension. The gun range owner must hate you", Alexis laughed, and smiled as Kevin loosened his grip.

Alexis grinned, as she began retelling her view, "it's not just your sarcasm or the gun range where or more like how your anger is unleashed. You have this really outspoken way of well…speaking. You're incredibly critical almost cynical towards someone who hurts you, it's like a defense mechanism. Besides that you have this amazing reservoir of energy which you harness into your self-confidence in such away you utilize it with shrewdness and magnanimity towards others, provided you actually know them. Oh and you can be so blunt sometimes, its borderline cruel, I guess that's how you and Javi, manage the whole _**'good cop, bad cop'**_ drama. I've never actually seen you be deliberately cruel, but I know you, you could be amazingly vicious if someone pisses you off. You also aren't someone who forgives easily, and there is so much more about you that I really could write a 500page essay on, but I'm too afraid I'll run out of paper because I won't be able to stop once I start", giggling Alexis looked at Kevin.

"So when I had that cup of coffee made", Alexis continued oblivious to Kevin's internal thoughts running the gauntlet in his mind, she indicated the cup that lay forgotten in Kevin's hand. "I was just thinking about your personality. So much like a sunset where people only see the vibrant red spreading across the sky, No-one ever looks deeper, like where that red color came from? How the sun changed? How it let go of its bright glare under the sky's watchful gaze, to soften at the very end of the day, and simply transform its elegance of tranquility by releasing his painful watch over the world, and calming down. When I asked the guy to prepare your coffee he gave me this really quizzical expression, like I was crazy, but how was I supposed to explain it to him. This wasn't just a cup of coffee it was like, how do I put this like I was putting a touch of you in a cup, like describing a sunset. Almost like breaking free…" Alexis abruptly stopped talking. "Ah Jeez… sorry, I got carried away. So yeah that's you, and well like I said I have a high opinion of you, or well I have a lot of respect for who you are". Alexis' felt silence envelope her words. Cautiously she looked up only to see Kevin's face turned away, "Okay, time to shut up Lex!" she whispered head hanging down, a blush stained her cheeks.

Kevin stayed silent, not entirely how to respond, "Wow… well you should write a book", he managed to choke out, his voice hoarse. Alexis looked up in shock, "You alright? You sound…odd", she stated warily. Kevin nodded face still turned away. Curious Alexis turned to look at Kevin, her body shifting against his, Kevin groaned, as he felt her breasts pressed up against the side of his body, covering up he turned his head slightly towards her, not completely facing her, "How is that you understand me so, completely?" he asked voice deep. Alexis smiled, reaching out, she put her hand on his face, her palm against his left cheek, curious about the heat emanating against the skin of her palm, turning his face towards her she almost gasped at the blush adorning his features, smirking she caressed his cheek lightly. Kevin's eyes fluttered closed at the sensation, "it's quite simple really, you're my friend, and the only way I could ever be of much use to you would be if I understood you. I not only respect you", Alexis leaned forward, and planted a soft kiss on the cheek she wasn't caressing. "I also care deeply for you, you are a very close friend. You're mine you know. You should know something about me, I really don't share, my thoughts either. So I understand, okay?" Kevin nodded unaware of a single tear sliding down his left cheek. Alexis wiped it away, turning back to face the skating rink.

Silence fell between, looking down Alexis spied Kevin still holding his cup of coffee, "By the way, no-one on earth would ever like coffee the way you take it, that's faintly disgusting. I mean seriously, how do, you even drink that?" she asked warily. Kevin chuckled softly, "Mostly by swallowing it", he teased and Alexis rolled her eyes. "Whatever!"

* * *

><p>"What is your Favorite Romantic movie of all time?" Kevin suddenly asked tucking his legs under himself, sitting cross-legged on the bench, Alexis laughed at his seating decision, "Honestly, are you even comfortable?" at his nod she shrugged helplessly, "If you say so. Well it'd definitely be Pretty Woman, yours?" Kevin pondered, "Hmmm… toughie… I'll go with a recent one; oddly enough I liked it, although if you tell my sisters, who forced me to watch it last Christmas, I'll deny it vehemently. <em><strong>'Letters to Juliet'<strong>_", he answered her. "Oh yes, I watched it with mom, it is really a beautiful film", she smiled as they watched the sun set completely.

"My turn", Alexis grinned, Kevin chuckled, "shoot". "Who's your favorite sister? I mean you love them both, I know that. But everyone has at least one favorite sibling, personally I have no idea about that, still?" she asked getting confused with her own words. "Ari's my favorite", Kevin answered quietly, "I know I'm Lia's favorite, but although I love her very much, Ari has always been my favorite. I guess I looked up to her a lot". "I wish I had a sibling", Alexis murmured quietly. Kevin nodded, "You have Javier, adopt him. He's extremely protective of you and already considers you his little sister", Alexis smiled. "I think I will", she promised.

Kevin smiled, looking at his watch he groaned, "Why do I feel like a school boy on Sunday? It's already seven o'clock and I feel like going back is like having school on Monday", "I know what you mean, and I always like school", giggling she smirked as they recited lines from the movie, even though it was a variation of the original. Kevin grinned, "It seemed fitting", he said simply Alexis nodded, "It is".

"We can stay, it's not really late, I don't really feel like budging from here", she said. Kevin nodded quietly in agreement. Leaning against her, he yawned. Alexis allowed his head to fall on her shoulder, keeping still, "How many hours of sleep did you get?" she asked. "I guess a good solid nightmare-free five hours of sleep, which is really a blessing", he answered her sleepily. Yawning through the words he closed his eyes tiredly.

Alexis turned her head to ask him something, but noticed he had nodded off to sleep. Smiling she reset his position letting his head rest in her lap, Kevin subconsciously straightened out, curling in a fetal position; sliding down the bench, Kevin settled in his sleep, his head on Alexis' lap. Alexis smiled softly stroking his hair. _**Soft… Sleep well, Kay…**_Alexis reached for her bag and pulled out a red shawl, she had stuffed into it earlier, draping it across Kevin's shoulders, like a make-shift blanket. She picked up the novel she just bought. Opening it to its first chapter, she began reading it (A/N: there's a lamp post situated somewhere behind her, so no lighting problems).

* * *

><p>Richard Castle looked up as Javier returned from wherever he went to answer his cell-phone, looking at his expression, Richard's inquisitive instincts tingled. "What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost", he asked. Kate turned away from the white-board to peer at Javier. Raising her eyebrow, she reeled in her instincts to offer any comfort as Javier threw himself into her chair. "That, was Jenny", he answered weakly. Surprised Kate looked at him, "Really? Why she calling you, weren't you the reason she left in the first place?" she asked. Richard nodded, "yeah why would she call the one person she thinks is shagging her fiancé, which dude, though I have no aggression against gay guys, I find it weird to put you in that block?" he asked. Kate snickered, "Really you may be the most perceptive guy I've met, but you really haven't figured Ryan out yet have you?" Richard blinked, "I'm lost, what does my intelligence on Ryan have anything to do with Esposito?" he asked warily.<p>

Javier chuckled, "Bro… Ry's bisexual and hell he agrees with you, especially when he looked at this cardboard cut-off of you once and I quote _'he really is ruggedly handsome, isn't he?'_ unquote. Is what he once said; about you. I guess Jenny found out about his tastes, and threw a fit, that day, somehow in the entire hubbub, it wasn't just about the nightmares she was shrieking about, her sentence, _'I don't even know who you are anymore'_ kind of came out in the forefront, it's probably the main reason, Ry hasn't forgiven her yet", turning to Kate he answered her question, "he won't answer her calls, texts, or anything else, so she called me up. She apologized to me, but her main concern is for Ry. Jenny said she'll be back on Monday, told me to tell Ryan. So I figured I'd call him, but well he's phone's switched off, which is a first, I don't think in all the time I've gotten to know Ry, has he ever switched off his cellphone", Javier wondered about that.

"I could call Alexis and ask, they haven't returned yet, and it's eight thirty, so hang on", Castle said as he stood up to fish for his cellphone. Retrieving it he looked at Javier, at his nod, Richard dialed Alexis' number. "Hey kiddo", Richard greeted as soon as Alexis answered. _'Hi dad', _Alexis' voice softly came over the line_. _"Hey I was just wondering when you were coming home? Oh, and Javier needs to talk to Ryan", he said. Alexis sighed heavily, _'I don't know dad, I mean I'm not sure exactly what time we'll be back, but I reckon it should be before curfew at least, more or less'_, she answered. Richardraised an eyebrow,leaning against Bekket's desk, Kate and Javier turned to look at him, as his voice carried a strange tinge of suspicion, "Why are you whispering?" he asked. Intrigued Javier and Kate turned to listen in. _'Detective Ryan's asleep dad. Bear with my voice being this low. After we finished shopping, we decided to take a walk through Central Park, and it was rather relaxing after all the hustle and Bustle of Silver Keys. By the time we reached _**Wollman Skating Rink **_and sat down on a bench facing the rink, to catch our breath. I guess we passed the rest of the time, just talking, and he fell asleep. Ryan was pretty exhausted, I don't really have the heart to wake him up, but if it's urgent, should I?' _Alexis asked softly. "NO! No, I mean it's quite alright, you don't have to do that, but isn't it cold where you are, and are you alone", Richard ran a nervous hand through his hair, "I mean with him at the rink?" he asked warily closing his eyes, trying to banish the thought from his mind. _'Yes…. well Not exactly, no. I mean how… uh how do I explain, dad it's a skating rink, there are other couples and families around, I mean we have our privacy, and we are technically cut off from the rest of the world, but not completely isolated. Does that answer your question', _Alexis explained off-handedly. "Uh…yeah. Yeah that's good, he really asleep?" Alexis sighed, _'Yes dad. Knocked out. D-E-A-D, dead. Off to lala land, dream-world's king, you know, the whole nine yards! Sheesh dad! What do you think, I'm making this up? You're the one who told me he had sleeping problems, what do you want me to do, snap a picture and send it to you? I'll wake him up soon, I'm sure Esposito can wait', _Alexis hissed angrily. "Calm down sweetie, I was just curious, how long as he been asleep?" Richard asked, worriedly. _'Hmmm… well it's been an hour' _Alexis replied warily. "Good, that's good. I'm glad he's okay, one hour of sleep, is good. He had any nightmares yet?" he asked cautiously. _'None, at least I don't think so, he's not twitching or anything, he's quite calm, sleeping calmly'_, Alexis answered. "That's good, do you want Esposito or me to come pick you guys up or something?" he asked. _'No Dad, it'll be fine. We'll be okay. Closing time's around ten-thirty. I was planning on waking him up at around ten. Anyway no worries. I'll be back soon, bye take care. Love you dad'_. Alexis sighed, hanging up.

Richard started as he was abruptly greeted with an empty dial tone. Grimacing Richard faced Kate and Javier, "she hung up on me", "and anyway she'll be back a little late". Javier scoffed, "He's asleep?" he asked. "Actually yes, has been asleep for at least an hour", Rick answered. Kate grunted, "Huh. Well, I can't say I'm not surprised he hasn't exactly been sleeping for quite a while, Esposito, how long did he sleep last night?" she asked. "About five hours, give or take", he answered. Kate nodded, "I guess that makes sense, he hasn't been well for at least three months, and let's face it he and Jenny haven't exactly been together for those three months. Talk about straining one's mental reservoirs", she said. Rick nodded, "They're at or well around Central Park West, at Wollman Skating Rink. Alexis was reading something I guess, and he fell asleep against her shoulder, she says she hasn't got the heart to wake him up just yet. I need a drink, excuse me, coffee Bekket?" he asked absentmindedly as he walked to the break-room.

Javier turned to Kate, "Is it just me, or was deliberately not taking any names?" he asked. "No I noticed that as well, he seems, it seems, like he's putting a barrier between reality and his thoughts", Javier looked at her, "What!" he asked in befuddlement. "Right, I know that made no sense, but look at it this way, Alexis is his daughter and well, Ryan is a guy sleeping with _**his**_ daughter", she shrugged helplessly, "Wow that does sound wrong", she shook her head, "You get what I'm trying to say right?" she asked looking back at Javier, eyes shifting between him and the break-room. "Yes", Javier's voice sounded odd, turning to focus on one of **her** detectives, she took in Javier's expression, he looked almost guilty, and confused. "Why do you look _almost_ guilty?" she wondered. Javier gulped, "I think Ry's crushing on Alexis", pausing he waved his hands frantically, "I mean, I don't think he is, it just seems he might. I mean she obviously is a very beautiful woman, and well Ry's, I'm not really sure but he is protective of her, I mean I am as well, she's like a sister to me, and I guess Ry thinks of her in the same context, but I'm not sure, at least not for the last week, he's been different lately", sighing Javier shrugged, "I'm not making any sense am I?" he groaned.

Kate watched Javier's shoulders droop in defeat, going over his words, mentally, and her eyes widened comically, "what?" Javier asked warily. Kate grabbed his shoulders, looking him directly in the eyes she exclaimed, "You may be onto something", "Why would you say that? What did he find out?" a voice asked from behind her, spinning around still holding onto Javier, Kate almost tripped over her feet as she came face to face with Castle holding two cups of coffee, Javier grabbed her arm, before she fell, steadying her, he pulled back from the skirmish, of long limbs. Breathing deeply to steady her nerves, Kate sat down only because her legs were too jittery to hold her upright, looking at Castle who had a quizzical expression tinged with suspicion, she swallowed, "Uh nothing of great value, just a hint of something, so yeah Esposito you might wanna go check the records of that thing about her", Esposito grinned, "her?" he asked. Kate's eyes narrowed in silent warning, "yeah find out whom Ms. Kapoor is currently seeing and if he is a member of anything related to the number five". Esposito laughed, "Sure thing boss-lady", taking the exit offered he walked back to his desk.

Richard handed her a cup of coffee, "You okay? I don't think I've ever come across you being klutzy ever", he stated cautiously. "Oh! I'm great, fantastic", Kate cringed at the false joy echoing through her word, and further flinched when she saw Castle raise an eyebrow in obvious disbelief, "Right. Well I'm fine really, I guess I just needed to sleep, or get rid of this annoying persistent need to solve this annoying case already. It's slowly becoming sickeningly famous", she explained tiredly. Castle nodded, "Yeah. Well it's getting late I'm gonna head home now, Meredith's probably waiting", he answered getting up to grab his coat. Kate looked up in shock, "Wait Meredith is at your home, why?" she asked open hostility and jealousy echoing in her voice. Oblivious Castle answered, "Meredith will be staying with us in New York, till Christmas morning, she'll be leaving with Alexis on X-day", he answered morosely. "My first Christmas without Alexis", he mumbled painfully. Kate patted him on the back, "I'm sorry when did this happen?" she asked. Castle groaned, "Two weeks ago, Alexis suddenly said she wanted to go to L.A. to celebrate X-mas. Mom, and I believe it has something to do with Ashley", "Probably does, they broke up", Javier announced, handing Kate a file, "I came up with only one answer. Ravish Arora; only son to Amrita Arora and Lalit Arora. He has one other cousin, a Sheila Rivers", "Rivers?" Kate asked seemingly distracted and still surprised about Javier knowing Alexis' intimate relationship details.

"What the hell do you mean they broke up, how do you even know that?" Castle interrupted. Javier shrugged, "Ry told me, and yes Rivers, his maternal Aunt married John Rivers, one of Wall Street's esteemed Stock Brokers. No number five in the family, birthdays, social security numbers, not even his parents or cousin is associated with the number five. Miss Rivers is 16", Javier continued, as if he hadn't even been interrupted. "When did she turn sixteen?" Castle asked curiously. "How the hell did Ryan find out Ashley and Alexis broke up?" Kate asked perplexed. Javier smirked, "Miss Rivers turned sixteen seven months ago, and Alexis told Ryan".

Castle and Kate blinked at him, "Why him?" they asked simultaneously. Javier grinned, "You two are insanely weird you know that right? And I really don't know, though both Ry and I are equally pissed at him, hurting Alexis so give the word Castle, and we'll impound him", Javier promised. Kate stood up, "You will do no such thing. I mean I'll put a bullet through his skull if he actually did hurt her, but knowing how rationally Alexis thinks-", "-they probably had a very clean break-up", Castle continued, "and Alexis probably just needs space", "Space being away from New York", Castle groaned. "Impound him!" he permitted the Spanish detective.

Kate clucked her tongue, "Shut up, we can't impound anyone without proper jurisdiction, but if he did hurt her, I promise you Castle, I'll personally throw his ass into the locker", she growled. "Thanks, but I guess I'll ask Meredith to talk to her, maybe she'll be able to talk to Alexis", shaking his head to clear it, he grinned at Kate and clapped Javier on the back, "Goodnight you too…" Castle walked to the elevator. "How long will it take for you to confess your feelings to him?" Javier asked. Kate bit her lip, "Okay here's a deal, once we solve this case I promise I'll tell Castle how I feel. Deal?" Kate extended her hand. Javier sighed, "Deal, but one last piece of advice Kate, Don't wait too long, okay?" shaking her hand, he bid her goodnight and walked away. Kate watched him go.

**I won't I promise I'll tell him the minute we solve this Goddamn Kiss!**

* * *

><p>Alexis started as a scream rented the air, closing her book, she looked down, only to see Kevin blinking at her, "Correct me if I'm wrong but that was a scream right?" he asked groggily. Alexis nodded, "Yes it came from there", she indicated somewhere behind her. Alexis shoved the book in her bag, and took the shawl Kevin handed her, "Thanks its really warm, like a small Bl-", yawning he stretched, "-anket. Sorry. It's like blanket", Alexis grinned, "You're welcome", and she answered as she folded and put it in her bag, draping the bag across her shoulders, and she stood up, and worked the cramps out of her legs. Kevin removed his phone, switching it on; he pulled his badge out from under his T-shirt. Pulling his weapon into his hand, he unlocked the safety. "Let's go", Alexis nodded. They jogged around the corner, and heard a few soft screams, some scuffling and a few whimpers, of; 'Please', 'No, let us go', 'please'.<p>

They reached a poorly lit area, judging by the one lamp post, the light flickering on and off, three thugs surrounded two white females. The younger of the two kneeling by a tree, somewhat shrouded in darkness, a man standing over her, the second woman, struggling against a six foot two burly man, waving a pistol around clumsily. The third man stood off to the side a cellphone in his hand, judging by the angle and the flash going off was a camera phone.

Ryan pulled Alexis back, "I'll have to call this in", dialing 911, he waited for the operative to answer, "do you think your martial arts will be able to handle the second guy? While I take care of the, gun waving, moron", Alexis nodded, "Piece of cake" she smirked. '911, state your emergency'. Ryan nodded, "This is Detective Ryan NYPD P 12, badge number Alpha Omega Bruno 5768, reporting possible rape going down". 'Please state your location Sir' the operative's voice inquired, "South of Wollman's Skating Rink, Central Park West. Have uniforms to pick up the loot, ASAP. My partner and I are heading in". 'Yes sir, dispatch sent. P 24 sending personnel over will meet you in fifteen', "Thank you", he nodded, hanging up instantly. Whispering quick instructions to Alexis he relaxed his shoulders, "Be careful, Em". "You too", she whispered.

Alexis sneaked behind the tree, where the younger woman, kneeled, hands bound behind her back, crying helplessly. Kevin waited until she reached the tree and stood waiting; a minute later he slithered past her and reached the lamppost situated in front of a rather large oak, two benches on either side. Obscured in darkness, Alexis nodded once, Kevin stepped out, "you know what I really hate, the semantics of this situation. I mean come on guys three against two, that's just so not fair", he proclaimed, stepping into the light, his weapon glinting into the night. All three men, turned simultaneously, "Who the hell are you", Moron waving gun asked abruptly.

The older woman took her chance and ran, stumbling towards her daughter. Kevin grinned and, "I'm your favorite neighborhood, detective", he answered. "That's' cheesy Kay", Alexis stated stepping out from under the tree, Thug number two whirled around, a leer crossed his face before he pulled a metallic chain from under his shirt. "A metal chain, really? How clichéd can you get?" Kevin snickered, pistol trained on the other two morons.

The second thug grunted and swung the chain, Alexis cart-wheeled, her left hand balancing her body as her right leg, kicked him straight in the abdomen. The thug fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes, not rising a second time. The moron waving the gun, screamed, "Bitch", training the gun on Alexis he made the mistake of turning his back on Kevin. Kevin shot of two rounds, one hitting the man's gun hand the second his left leg, staggering the man fell next to the second thug.

Kneeling Kevin cuffed the two men, almost missing thug number three launch himself against Alexis, "Alexis!" he shouted. Ignoring him, she ducked the parry of blows sent her way, attacking with a few well placed kicks; the man however almost seemed indestructible. Alexis sighed, "Please stop you're making me dizzy", instead of ducking one last time, she blocked the attack and crouching kicked the man straight in the crotch. Kevin winced, "what are you a ninja Assassin?" he asked as he cuffed the now moaning man, against the lamppost.

Alexis shook her head, "No. Did I never mention I take fencing lessons as well? Dodging weapon attacks is not always easy", she murmured wincing slightly. Kevin was at her side instantly, "What's wrong? Where are you hurt?" Alexis tilted her head, on the right side of her neck; a small cut graced Kevin's vision. Pulling out his handkerchief, tearing it into two diagonally long pieces, folding it into a small square; he blew on one of them and placing it against her neck, pulling her hair back, he created a make shift bandage with the other and wrapped it around her neck.

Alexis sighed in relief, the warmth combined with the cloth tied against her neck, offered some comfort. "Feeling better?" Kevin asked his breath ghosting over her pulse point. Shivering she nodded against his chest. Digging her hands in his jacket, she closed her eyes, answering his unasked question. "I miscalculated, I figured by ducking I'd avoid his arc like swing, which is both a good and bad thing. Since his stupid and didn't swing it down I was able to kick him, but my angle was wrong, and I was nicked by the edge of the chain, as it flew over my head", she answered leaning heavily against him. "I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough", he apologized. Alexis shook her head, staring up at him vehemently denying the apology, "you saved my life, so don't apologize over something you had no control over", she threatened. Kevin smiled gently, "I promise", kissing her brow he pulled her impossibly closer into a hug.

"Thank you", a voice spoke softly behind them. Alexis blushed, she had momentarily forgotten about the two victims they had helped, stepping away from Kevin. Kevin grinned; he kneeled in front of the two women. "No thanks needed Mam, are you two alright? I'm detective Ryan and that beautiful woman is Alexis Castle", he pointed at Alexis. The younger of the two nodded, "Still a bit jittery but we'll be alright. My name is Samantha Smith; this is my mother Hannah Smith. I keep feeling weird; their promises are still lingering in my mind", "Sweetheart! It's okay, everything's gonna be just fine", Hannah cradled her daughter. Ryan smiled, "It's true, once you give your statements you'll be free, to take a warm scrub bath, to put these morons behind the strongest set of steel bars, to enjoy the spoils of putting away vermin like them. So all is well", he winked at the younger Smith, "and not a moment too soon, the Det. Are here", Kevin stated standing.

Alexis moved behind him, resting her head against his back, "Are you sure they're detectives", she asked warily. Kevin nodded. Mrs. Smith stood up and hugged Kevin, "Oh thank you thank you so very much", Kevin blushed, Alexis nodded, "He's grateful, you're very welcome", she answered for the Irishman.

Mrs. Smith nodded, and turned back to her daughter, they moved to meet the detectives half way eager to leave this place. "I wanna go home", Alexis mumbled into the layers of Kevin's coat. Kevin turned, only to catch Alexis as she swayed from the sudden movement, "You okay? You really are dizzy", Alexis nodded, "there's a reason Martial Arts is never attempted on an empty stomach", Kevin steered her to one of the benches, kneeling before her he mumbled, "You need a tetanus shot, and most definitely look a bit green". Alexis groaned, "Uh-huh, oh I think I'm gonna throw up", dashing to the trash can, she threw up violently.

Kevin pulled her hair back, "better?" Alexis shook her head, "Not really I think I need some juice or some coffee", she spoke quietly. Kevin guided her to the bench, "Sit". Turning he addressed the younger of the two detectives, "Yo, Avery?" he peered at the badge, "Bro, can you go get some Juice from the Rink, three cans, okay". Avery nodded as he spotted the redhead's pale parlor. "Be back in a tick", he ran through the park.

Kevin turned to the senior detective as he ambled over to them, "Sorry for ordering your partner about without permission". The  
>man stood at a height of 170cm and shook his head, brown hair highlighted with tips of grey at the edges, "Don't; woulda done the same thing", nodding at the pale redhead, "How's your partner, judging by the women's report", he tilted his head at the Smiths that stood sat at the other bench. "She's got quite the kick, first time on the job? Poor kid", sitting down next to the redhead he patted her on the back, "Atta girl, you showed 'em. First time on the job, kid?" he asked gently. Alexis nodded, "yes, but I'm not his partner, not a cop either, yet", she muttered feebly.<p>

Kevin blushed, "My bad! I usually call in when I'm with my partner; I guess old habits die hard. Uh we were on a date", he mumbled quietly. The old detective blinked, "Well I'll be damned! Forty years on the force, I say and have never seen a tighter partnership. Hang on I Mitch O' Connell, definitely heard right, you wanna be a cop, kiddo?" Alexis nodded, "Yes, although Javier Esposito is a much better partner, I assure you", she murmured quietly.

"Well I'll be damned indeed. I say, kid you'll be one helluva cop someday. Wouldn't mind, having you on the S.W.A.T team, at P24". Alexis blushed, "Thanks, but I'd rather wanna be a detective", she answered. "Avery!" barked Mitch startling, Alexis and Kevin. The young blonde shorter detective stumbled over handing Alexis a bottle of juice, "Snapple Cranberry, Mam. It's all they had". Alexis thanked him, "I'm grateful", she spoke softly.

Kevin stood at her right, "Drink", he advised gently, kneeling at her side, Alexis nodded, placing the bottle she sipped the drink, eventually drinking it all down in a few gulps. "Wow", she grinned, "Guess I really was thirsty". Kevin groaned, "That's probably because of me, I did fall asleep", he mumbled. Alexis shook her head, "I'm glad you did, you barely slept five hours this morning, five hours since the blasted case started, we really need to solve Serpent's Kiss", "Hang on? Ryan, Detective Kevin Ryan? Oh wow, I wanted to join homicides' best team in NY but I got rejected, you lot are working on that case, man I so wanna work on that case. Do you guys have any new leads?" Avery asked excitedly.

"Down Avery boy", Mitch ordered as the hyper detective bounced up and down. Kevin shrugged, "None that I could discuss, I'm sorry". Avery shook his head, "Oh no, I know that but man that case is awesome wicked, hey if you guys need any help, you can call me", "Or us", Hannah Smith announced as she walked over to the young couple, "My husband is a pretty important government law officer with the New York Mayor's office, if you need any kind of assistance, we'll be happy to help", she said, handing him a card. Kevin and Alexis nodded in shock. "Thanks, I'll let you know", Kevin murmured, looking at his watch he swore softly, "We need to go, you okay with taking these ladies home Detective O' Connell?" Kevin asked, as he pulled Alexis up. Mitch nodded, "Definitely son, and remember you need any kinda help you can call ol' Avery down at P24. Miss Castle, I wouldn't mind having your application sent in", he shook hands with Kevin and Alexis. "Alright Avery let's go", they marched off with the thugs, and the two women, Samantha hugged Kevin and Alexis once and ran after her mom and the two cops, shouting a _Thank You_over her shoulder.

"Okay", Kevin exhaled that was, "an adventure", Alexis continued in an equally amused tone. They looked at each other and snickered, "I'll say that was one helluva Village Adventure. Come on let's go home", they walked off to the parking space chatting amiably about Alexis' killer kicks…

* * *

><p>…..<p> 


	7. Ch 7: Promised Gemstones

**DISCLAIMER:**

Kate and Castle would've kissed already without the need for any mundane excuses. Ppl there is so much chemistry between them, soon there will be a new photon, or neuron or chemical element placed in the periodic table, called KC.

Ryan and Esposito would be a really sexy slash pair, which would satisfy my dreams forever.

If CASTLE was mine, Demming and Josh, would both be either dead, or severely handicapped, after, I'd tortured them painfully.

If slash is frowned on, and I think it is in the US, at least. Kevin and Alexis would be the 'it' pair, after Castle and Kate and Esposito and Lanie.

If I owned Castle, the above points would be moot, and I wouldn't be posting a story on this or any site, I'd be on a ship in the Caribbean, having hot steamy sex, with my two favorite detectives (Ryan and Esposito, in case u were wondering).Moving on,

I do not own POTF, but wouldn't mind shagging the lead-singer.

I own Samantha Welsch.

* * *

><p><strong>CHANGES<strong>:

Having not watched 'Knockout' I had no idea the captain had died, so for that I apologize. I'll be making NO changes AT ALL FOR NOW. In this story he exists, call it wishful thinking, but Castle is incomplete without the Captain. Judging by the dialogue by Alexis I will bring the death of the Captain, after chapter seven. The captain will be changed after chapter eleven, where I will have him executed LOCKWOOD style. That's when 'Knockout' will be planned out. Just the weather will be different, except for sunny burial; there'll be a winter burial. **If no-one wants that please do let me know**.….

The scene where Ashley and Alexis broke up is when Lauren kisses him at her party (No idea what episode that one is), he may be cute, but he just isn't right for Alexis…

* * *

><p>NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'. <strong> This story is rated <strong>M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: <strong>

**Explicit Slash (wiki the meaning) scene coming up… ****Marked with OOOOO**** if you wish to jump over it; be my guest. Not much speech goes down except the general obvious. Prepare yourself for change in language…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**Promised Gemstones**

* * *

><p>Kevin parked beneath Castle's building and allowed Alexis to slip off the bike, the red shawl, tied around her neck, covering the bandage; the district nurse had placed around her neck of The New York State Hospital. "Are you okay?" he asked warily, eying the red cloth draped around her neck, she looked oddly enchanting dressed in simple midnight jeans, a green t-shirt with a black leather jacket, zipped up. A vision in mystifying Black and a Red shawl dangling from her neck the tail, hanging behind her, like a long ribbon, down her back. Enchanting was the word that came to mind. Kevin's eyes were trained on her expression, and when she smiled, "I'm fine, Just a bit tired", he nodded, "You should probably get some sleep, and it's late".<p>

Alexis nodded standing by his side not moving, a single tear ran down her cheek, startled Kevin, switched the bike off, "What? Why are you crying?" he asked nervously, slipping off the bike, he put it on stand and pulled her into his arms. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked cautiously. Alexis shook her head, "I-I don't— I don't know why I'm crying", laughing startled by her own reaction she held him closer, as she sobbed half laughing half crying she held on to him, "I don't know why I'm even crying", she laughed as more tears fells, soaking into Kevin's sweatshirt, raising her hand to wipe away the tears, she sighed, and chocked on a few stray tears, "I don't want you to go", she said, tightening her grip unconsciously. Kevin pulled her tighter to his chest, "I don't want to go, either", he murmured quietly.

Alexis laughed softly, the shocked laughter rumbled through her body, Kevin felt the tremor passed through her, "I feel stupid", she said. Kevin pulled away, and lifted her chin up, "I feel pretty stupid as well, It's not like I'm never going to see you again. I mean we are meeting tomorrow, for me to teach you how to shoot. God help us", he chuckled teasingly, a smile playing on his lips, wiping the residue tears from her eyes, and he stepped back. "You should go, get some sleep, oh and remember to apply a good amount of Antiseptic cream to the tattoo. Speaking of which, remember to take the pain killers, Dr. Marshall gave you, and apply some ice to the injection spot, it'll numb that pain, also-", Kevin stopped as Alexis laughed hugging him tightly she placed a reassuring kiss to his cheek, "I will. I'll take care of myself. Will you be returning the bike to James?"

Kevin nodded, climbing back on to the bike, "Yeah, the guys at the precinct don't know I ride a bike, so I'll have to get my car back from James' shed", he answered bluntly. Alexis laughed, "He really hates us calling it a shed, doesn't he?" as she remembered James' expression when they just called it a _shed_. "Absolutely scandalized he was", Kevin grinned, and sniggering as he pulled his helmet back on, Alexis placed her helmet, onto the bike's end-handle, locking it into place, "Positively. Give my love to James, I really did enjoy meeting him, he really is a special guy", she laughed, a smile resting on her face, "Call me when it's suitable for me to come down to the range", she said. Kevin nodded, "Yeah", starting the bike, he smiled at her before he closed the visor, not allowing Alexis to witness the pain that flashed across his features. Nodding he pulled away from her curb and rode off, he could still clearly see her standing on the side of the road, her scarf swaying as a particular strong gust of wind blew it around her, her hair flying wildly, and falling around her face.

Kevin reached James' place in less than ten minutes, not having much traffic on the road to weave through. As he parked in James shed, he was greeted by James who was tightening a bolt on one of the tires of his car, "Yo! Did you have a good time, with Em?" he asked. Kevin nodded, wincing imperceptibly. James instantly reached his side, "What happened? You're hurt", he stated pulling Kevin's helmet off of him, and Kevin nodded, his head resting on James shoulder. "Yeah", he groaned, shrugging out of his Black jacket, his sweatshirt on his left side was soaked in blood. James' eyes widened as he let out a low whistle, "what the bloody hell-?" his northern Irish accent well produced as he just barely caught Kevin who slumped forward. Kevin grinned weakly and, "I didn't want to worry her", he mumbled losing consciousness. James swore softly.

**What the hell is going on? More importantly what the hell happened?**

James half carried half dragged Kevin, out of his shed, and into his house, he laid Kevin on his bed, his windswept hair, flopped carelessly onto his forehead, and James gathered some cleaning utensils, his medical training kicking in almost instantly, kneeling besides Kevin's body, he peeled of the turtle-neck sweatshirt, the material sticking to the wound, worried, James placed a call to his sister, "Get over here, Kev's hurt pretty bad. ASAP", his voice tinged with worry and misplaced strength, receiving an affirmative he hung up.

"Oh he's gonna kill me for this", James groaned, reaching for the scissors and cutting Kevin's sweatshirt off of his body, he pulled the sweatshirt off of the wound gently, wincing as Kevin shifted slightly. He had lost a lot of blood, getting the bowl of water filled with Dettol, off of the floor, he cleaned the wound, gently, breathing through his teeth, and James hissed as he managed to clean off all the blood, in doing so he came across a three inches slash cut across Kevin's waist lingering around the center. Swallowing he grabbed some alcohol, and splashed a few drops onto some cotton, sterilizing the cotton thoroughly he cleaned the wound, carefully, standing he went for the medical supplies he had in his medical bag, and found the needle and thread, "Stitches. Kevin is going to kill me, he hates stitches", he mumbled.

"Yup! I pretty much hate stitches", a voice groaned out. James looked over his shoulder and swore softly as he saw Kevin sit up, "Don't move!" he ordered sharply. Kevin nodded, "I'll make an exception this once, it's not deep, but it stings like a bitch", he bit out wincing as the pain set in. James knelt by his side, "What happened?" he asked tensely stringing the curved needle, with thread. Kevin turned the other way, "Why am I even awake, I was pretty sure I'd sleep through the pain", he mumbled weakly. James grinned, "You were always a lousy patient", he answered aware that Kevin had changed the subject. "Yeah, and you're the worst doctor on earth", he joked weakly. James stuck his tongue out, "My training as a doctor has nothing to do with anything; I'm the best medic you know", he answered stoutly, holding Kevin in place with a silent warning, he handed Kevin a chew-toy, "Bite down", he advised. Kevin nodded, "I really only worked in that bloody library because of you", he said simply Kevin raised an eyebrow, he never questioned why James had left the hospital to suddenly take up a job as a library reporter, for three months, but curiosity seeped through. James shrugged, "I was worried about you cuz", he replied. Kevin flinched as the needle pierced his skin, he bit down hard shutting his eyes, reaching for James hand, he scribbled the letter 'Y' on his hand haphazardly, hands shaking as pain wracked his senses, he heard James sigh.

"Isn't it bloody obvious?" James asked. Shrugging he carried on he continued, "I was sitting on your couch reading this file you brought home, it had the details of the case, I know you usually carry a bunch of notes, and you're so bloody meticulous it's kinda creepy. So I was bored and I had a fight with Patricia, you remember the broad I was dating?" he paused, cutting off the thread, and with another dab of alcoholic dipped cotton, cleaned the edges off of the wound gently. Kevin hissed, as he pulled the chew-toy from his mouth, "Yeah I remember her", he whispered, "Never really liked her". James sniggered as he picked up Kevin's discarded sweatshirt and threw it into the bin, he then threw the blood soaked cotton and the cloth he had used to clean the blood off of with, he waited for the wound to dry just a bit then cleaned up the side of his bed, moving to his bathroom, he washed his hands, clearing off the blood. Walking back into the room, he avoided Kevin's stare.

"Never really liked her either, but I was confused for a very long time. Anyway, the particulars in the file _Snake lady_ wrote were different from what you wrote, it made me curious, and _'Why would your partner write something different? More importantly why would she leave out how much drugs were found'?_ Where you wrote the exact amount to a tee, it seemed strange that she had left out quite a lot of information. The woman was your senior officer, it only would seem normal if the details were more concise than yours", sitting on the edge of the bed cross-legged, James stared out the window, avoiding, looking at Kevin's naked torso, he fiddled with the gauze in his hand, folding it into a long rectangle and padding it with some cotton.

"I read all the files she wrote whenever I could, each one more _obtuse,_ for a lack than better word, than the first. It got annoying. Then I visited you at your precinct, remember? I watched her; I watched your interaction with her. I really NEVER liked her. It made my skin crawl, when I shook her hand", James shuddered visibly, scowling he continued, placing the padded gauze against Kevin's wound, taping it up he continued, his eyes trained on his work, "I did some research on her, I never found anything conclusive, so I decided to just quit the hospital and do some thorough research on your case files, getting a job was pretty easy, No one wants to do organizational work, I figured I could take that bullet for you", chuckling he patted the wound, checking the tape and edges carefully. Climbing off of the bed, he threw away the remaining pieces of the bandaged gauze, "You know what they say, and the rest is history. I found the descript information, and my anxiety grew when your name kept being brought forth, so created the green files and stated the difference between yours and her files. _The Python_ was caught and you were safe. That's what mattered in the end".

Heading to his medical bag, he removed a syringe and a vial of liquid, "Tetanus shot", he murmured, he grabbed another syringe with another vial, and walked back to Kevin. Popping open the button of Kevin's jeans, he helped pull off the jeans and shoes, leaving Kevin in just his boxers he put away the shoes and threw the jeans into the laundry basket. "This will hurt just a bit. Don't move", he warned in an authoritative tone that brooked no argument, swabbing a spot on Kevin's hip with an alcohol dipped cotton ball, he pierced Kevin's skin, ignoring the hiss and wince he injected the first shot and mumbled the words 'tetanus' and 'painkiller'. Swabbing away the extra blood from the pricks he pulled the blankets over Kevin's legs.

James pulled open his wardrobe and found a warm loose sweatshirt he handed it to Kevin, "Here", he walked to the door, and switched off the light, "I got my job at the hospital back, then. So, no more worries. Rest now; I'm gonna go make something to eat. You're looking pale", he raised a hand in warning, "and don't move around too much", he ordered briskly and walked away before Kevin could say anything. James gripped the scissors tightly, aware of the blood dripping from his hands, and the tears falling.

**Some sacrifices are just too bloody painful…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Alexis walked down the corridor heading to her apartment sighing heavily, having just spent the last twenty minutes catering to the attention of The Petrov's, they may be an old couple, ancient really, but they really had an annoying habit of talking one's ear off, actually <em>couple<em> would probably be the incorrect term considering they were both female and related to each other. Alexis shuddered as she shook her head, the Russian sisters were definitely something to worry about, and when they were together, God help the poor soul who ended up getting cornered by them. They had the most annoying habit of turning on you and having you face _The Spanish Inquisition Russian Style_.

**The questions! Murder me now, I almost felt like i was being analyzed under a microscope!**

Alexis sighed, "It probably didn't help that I held onto Kevin like my life depended on it, and my case probably didn't help matters when I cried for no apparent reason. To make matters worse, the Petrov's just had to witness the whole ordeal!" she hissed in exasperation.

**What I don't get is why on earth, did 'it' feel; like I was saying goodbye, eternally?**

Alexis shivered as a cold feeling slid down her spine, she felt distinctly nervous for reasons she couldn't even figure out. It didn't help matters that she hadn't received a text or anything, shaking slightly she leaned against the wall, and groaned, "It's not like I'm his girlfriend, he shouldn't even be obligated to call me or text me, or anything", Alexis felt like crying, yet still not feeling like crying, actually she felt like sleeping, for quite some time.

**I'm guessing my meds are kicking in!**

Alexis pushed herself away from the wall, and groaned, dragging her weary body down the hallway, she started violently when her cellphone rang, jerking she fished her Blackberry from her pocket, and answered the phone, "James?" she questioned warily. _'Hey Em! What's up? How are you, how was the date with my idiotic cousin?'_ he asked cheerfully. Alexis stared unseeingly at the door, of one of her neighbors. "It went well, except for a small incident at the end, James?" Alexis began cautiously, she heard James sigh, her heart throbbed as pain laced through her, not sure whether the pain was from her neck, or whether her heart just hurt. _'Yeah Em?'_ his voice was guarded and he seemed worried, at least they were both in the same place. "James, is-is Kay alright?" she asked her voice shook. _'He's fine. Sorry he didn't call, he fell asleep'_. Alexis sighed in relief, "Oh thank God!" she breathed, "I—thank you, Oh God, Thank you so much for calling, I was having a bit of a nervous break-down", chuckling nervously she continued, "Not that there was anything to worry about in the first place, he was just fine, up until he left. He is okay isn't he?" she asked again, reaching the door to their apartment and opened it eyes trained at absolutely nothing.

'_He really is fine, he just seemed worried about you, he never really explained that before he passed out, and now I'm worried about you, so Alexis please explain to me what happened?'_ James voiced as he swallowed some kind of liquid. Alexis sighed heavily, as she trudged into the apartment wearily.

Looking up she came face to face with her mother, "Mom!" she exclaimed in shock, still holding the phone to her ear, "I—what are you doing here? I-thought you were coming on Christmas day", she stuttered in confusion. Meredith laughed, "Oh honey, sweety we'll be leaving early a few days before Christmas, instead", she sang happily half drunk, half delirious. Alexis looked up in shock, "W-What? Why?" she asked, the phone still hanging limply at her side, she had not hung up, the phone, holding onto it as if it were her only lifeline.

"D-Dad?" she asked conveying a sort of question in a single word. Richard smiled at her, "Everything has been worked out sweetie, we called your project in-charge, she said it wasn't necessary for you to continue coming, all you have to do is give to return before new years for a final meeting, you'll be going with your mom, on Monday", he smiled softly. Alexis blinked, "But I-We, were planning-", Alexis began, yet before she could continue, Meredith dragged her inside, "Your shopping has arrived, we were just wondering when you'd be coming. Oh darling we're going to have so much fun!" Meredith cheered pulling Alexis into the living room. Alexis stared at her mother, and father, even her grandmother all of them were ecstatic. Alexis halted mid-step, "I-I'm tired, I'm just going to go and sleep, we'll talk tomorrow", not waiting for any reply, Alexis turned, and bolted for the stairs, ignoring her father's call, "Alexis! Get back here".

Alexis ran to her room and slammed the door shut, locking it she sank to her knees. "What in the world?" she tightened her grip on the phone and lifted it to her ear, "Sorry about that James, I was just trying to -", _'escape? Yeah don't worry; it made sense, so you're leaving?'_ James asked. Alexis sighed heavily, "Yes, I was planning on leaving on the twenty fifth in the morning; I'm not entirely sure what brought this on. The sudden change in the plans is just plain weird. Anyway let me explain what happened", Alexis quickly recapped the events of the evening, and explained the incident. _'Are you okay? How's the neck?'_ James' worried voice echoed over the line.

Alexis exhaled quietly, as she pulled her shawl off of her, and dragged herself to her bedroom mirror, "Yeah, at least the pain meds have kicked in. It's just a nick, sure it hurts like a bitch, but its okay", Alexis explained as she walked back to her bed. Falling back on the bed, she laid down, her legs hanging off of the edges. _'How close to your pulse point?'_ James asked. "How did you—?" Alexis stuttered. James breathed, _'Really what has that idiot told you about me? I'm a doctor Alexis; I'm a mechanic only every other night when no-one comes in, I'm a consulting doctor. My home is my clinic, and Em, I happen to hear the exhaustion in your voice, and it isn't plain exhaustion, it's laced with some heavy meds. So again how close to your pulse point?'_ he asked. "Dammit! I'll tell you on the condition, you do Not tell Kay", Alexis started. Alexis shrugged out of her jacket, and reached for a hair tie.

Pulling her hair into a loose ponytail, she sighed, "Well?" she asked and smirked as she heard James curse violently, _'You have my word'_, he groaned out. "About two centimeters, and when Kay left to get the meds, the doc managed I was lucky, despite being a shallow cut, it would have been bad if it was my pulse point. Now James you promised, I don't want Kay to worry about me. I'm just glad he's okay. I don't know why I felt inordinately worried, I kind of felt he was hurt, but he told the doc. he was okay and for some odd reason I don't think he was, although he looked really fine, despite he's pale pallor and lack of sleep. Ugh! That made no sense what so ever, I'm going to sleep, I feel right pissed drunk, though I'm sober as hell! Please tell me he wasn't hurt and was just trying to act tough, because if that's the case I'll kill him!" she fell back onto the bed, exhausted, peeling the jeans off of her.

'_He's fine Em, trust me. The only reason he was pale is cause of the lack of sleep, don't worry'_, he chuckled weakly. "That's good, good. Okay well that being said, you don't mind if I say goodnight, do you?" she asked sleepily. _'Are you mad, of course not? You've had a trying day. Shopping with Kev, is first degree torture'_, he chuckled lighting the situation, imperceptibly. Alexis smiled, "Good night James", she whispered softly. _'Goodnight love'_, James answered, hanging up. Alexis placed her Blackberry onto her bedside drawer, and fell asleep. Jolting awake ten minutes, she stared at her Blackberry, she gasped.

**Hang on! Cousin? They're cousins? Oh James… **

_**You can't choose who you love. **_

**Oh now I feel like an Idiot! James you've really got the shortest stick don't you…?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Richard Castle sat his glass down, sighing heavily he groaned and sank onto the couch, "That did not go well", he moaned heavily. Martha Rodgers scowled, "Oh No, of course not. Great deduction skills Sherlock! She was distracted the moment she walked through the door, than you two go and throw the world's biggest bomb on her, what did you expect? Did either of you even look at her, she looked right dead off of her feet?" she scolded and swallowed her wine in one huge gulp. Meredith slouched against the kitchen counter as she sat in the kitchen chair. "I really should have seen that coming, Rick do you think she may have found someone else", she asked warily. Richard flinched and Martha almost choked, "God I hope not", Richard hissed.<p>

Martha sighed, "Well actually, uh there may be someone", she muttered. Richard swiveled around, "What!" he stood up jerkily, "say it isn't so", he all but screeched. Martha smirked, "Oh the look on your face", she snickered. Richard groaned, "Mother please! You all but gave me a heart-attack", he clutched his heart dramatically. Martha snickered, and Meredith giggled, "Well she got you there, Rick", she said. Richard poked his tongue out, "Shut up, Meredith!" he scowled good naturedly settling back onto the couch. "Took ten years of my life", he mumbled. Meredith smiled softly, "maybe you're just getting too old", she muttered. Richard looked up scandalized, "Meredith!" he screeched painfully, "Don't say that", he muttered, "I'm going to go crazy with all these women around me", he groaned into his drink, gulping all the wine in his glass.

Martha yawned exaggeratedly, "I'm going to bed, I've just about too exhausted to even go out anymore", she moaned weakly, finally setting the glass of wine in the sink, and climbed the stairs. "Good night mum!" Richard called, "Goodnight Martha", Meredith called. Martha waved absentmindedly. Climbing the stairs Martha sighed, stopping at Alexis' door, she sighed when she turned the knob only to realize Alexis had locked the door. Walking to her room, she took off her scarf and sighed again.

**Why I didn't just tell Richard about **_Kay_**, I'll never know…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>James hung up, and walked back into his room, his idiot cousin lay asleep on his bed, curled up on his good side, like a baby. Walking to the bed he caressed Kevin's head affectionately, smiling he kneeled by his side, and kissed his lips softly. Kevin stirred under the gentle touch, "Emerald", he mumbled in his sleep. James pulled back and sighed.<p>

**Well at least it wasn't Jenny's name he mumbled in his sleep.**

James pushed off of the ground and walked out the bedroom door, muttering under his breath, "It doesn't help that I actually like Emerald either, I just wish I could get over him already. This is torture", he groaned painfully. James sat down on the stairs and groaned, "Dear God, please help me", he prayed for some strength, and almost jumped out of his skin when the doorbell rung, exhaling he went to answer the door, "Oh it's you", he said as he answered the door. A young woman in her twenties with waist length black hair flowed down her back, her eyes bright blue sparkled with sarcastic humor, "Hello to you to, brother", she said. James let her enter, as she walked past him, she put up a steady stream of courtesy and well wishes, asking questions about Kevin, and how everything was. James watched her quietly, taking a few steps towards her, he hugged, "Help me forget him", he begged softly. The woman stopped talking abruptly, "Please Sam!" he cried.

Samantha Welsch had been cousins to both James and Kevin; she was the second cousin to Kevin, she had loved them both more than her cousin-sisters, she loved Kevin more than she had loved anyone. He after all was the youngest of the Ryan-Welsch household. Looking after him was easy, he was the baby of the family, spoiled rotten, but he never wanted it, or yearned for it, the whole family was either doctors or psychologists, and then there was Kevin the black sheep, he just had to go and be a cop.

**The amount of heart-attacks that go down in a household filled with doctors is legendary. **

Sam wrapped her arms around James and walked him into the living room, "Hey Jimmy come on is that anyway to greet your kid sister? Cheer up mate", her Irish accent kicked in with vengeance, having being raised half in New York and Ireland, she had a rather warped accent that solely depended on her emotions. Being worried about family, her Irish accent came into play. "Baby tell me what's wrong? What happened?" she asked gently. James groaned, "This time I can't even hate the girl, because I actually like her, she's the one, we've all being waiting for", he mumbled as he slouched into the couch. Sam scowled, a violent expression crossing her features, "Are you bloody high?" she hissed. James looked at her in surprise, "Should I be?" Sam scowled, her expression a cross between disgust and confusion, "You like Jenny?" she asked warily, swallowing viciously, "I need a drink!" she said, but before she could so much as move, James grabbed her arm and vehemently shook his head, "Are you daft? No! No, no no, no no, What? No!" he shook his head in revulsion. "God No!" he hissed, "What the hell, gave you that idea, I was talking about Emerald!" he said, breathing deeply, palming his face he ignored Sam's absolutely confused face. "Emerald?" Sam asked quietly. James sighed, smiling he laughed in defeat, "She's beautiful Sam, I mean her **soul** is beautiful", James leaned back and closed his eyes, "Listen, Just Listen, then tell me what you really think of her". James started from the beginning, and retold the tale of how Emerald met Kay; he talked for a good solid hour, highlighting everything about Kevin and Emerald, how they met, how they became friends, how they both simply had fallen in-love despite the problems they would now face.

Breathing deeply Samantha stared at James, "So Alexis Castle is Emerald, and Kevin Ryan is Kay? And no-one at the precinct knows, and no one is yet aware of the fact that they're in-love. Not to mention she's practically like his equal. Did they seriously handle three thugs together?" she asked warily. James nodded, "Yup! Hell I'm not really surprised are you? You're the one who tattooed his name on her body, speaking of which you got the photo of the body-art?" he asked. Samantha nodded, and pulled her i-phone out of her pocket, "Here, take a look, the idea was hers", she handed the phone to her cousin and he smirked, "Kev didn't even notice the tail, I bet", he murmured. Sam nodded, "Left to buy some antiseptic cream took one glance and said, _'cool'_ had no idea his Gaelic translation, is now property of one Miss Castle", she joked.

James laughed, "Oh Boy, they were both worried about one another, both of them were injured in vital places, and he called her his partner; **they have a very high instinct about each other, it's a bit freaky**. Sam there's so much sexual tension there, it could melt icebergs, and what's worse is the naked heat in their gazes is… I mean come on you must have seen it", at Sam's nod he smirked, "How long before one of them cracks?" he bet quietly. Sam shrugged, "I'd bet another week, before they lock lips", she answered. "It sucks she's leaving on Christmas to go and spend it with her mom, in L.A. might take longer", he shrugged, "Still need that drink?" he asked moving to the liquor cabinet, in the corner of the room, Sam nodded, "Yeah. If she's leaving to spend X-mas with her mom, then I'd say a little longer, before they first kiss", she re-bet. James raised an eyebrow, "No, I think it'll happen way before Christmas", he challenged.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "I may be single and haven't fallen in love _yet_, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid. You're forgetting cousin; it's probably because you're aging old man", "Hey! I'm twenty-nine", Sam continued ignoring James' "but Kev's like engaged to Jenny and despite sexual tension, he's the most ethical moral man on earth", she replied. James groaned, "I forgot about that, tendency of his", handing her a snifter of his finest Cognac he sighed, "How about New Years eve?" he bet. Sam laughed, "Okay and I'll bet eleventh of January", she said.

James took a sip of his drink, "Why the eleventh?" he asked curiously. Sam shrugged, "I meant somewhere around a quarter of the month of January, and eleven is closer to fifteen then 1st January", she answered. James nodded, "Okay, you have yourself a deal, I say New Years eve in the morning so it's not a kiss by obligation for celebrating the coming of a New year but let's say some where three hours before midnight", he stated and Sam nodded, "Trust a full on Irish man to make his own wager more tricky", she said blandly. James laughed softly, sniggering he said, "What's life without a few challenges?" he asked.

Sam smiled, "Touché. You okay now?" she asked cautiously. James sighed, "I will be, but I swear if he screws up and marries Jenny I probably will kill him", he promised, drinking the brandy in one quick fell swoop. Sam grinned, "I'll help bury his body".

**Now all we have to do is give him some help!**

_**Oh well at least Christmas will be entertaining in the Ryan household…**_

**I'm gonna record Ari's expression…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Kevin groaned as he shifted in his sleep, prying his eyes open, he sighed, "What time is it?" he asked the room, not receiving a reply he blinked at the time on the clock, situated on the mantelpiece, "Seven O'clock", staring at the morning sun, he groaned, "Great, time to get up", he winced as pain laced through his entire being, gritting his teeth he stretched thoughtfully staring at the dried blood on the sheets, he moved gingerly anticipating the stinging that accompanies skin shifting against stitches. Taking a deep breath he bit his lip and sat up, to say he was in pain would probably be an understatement. "Ugh! Maybe I shouldn't go to the precinct", he muttered weakly. Swallowing imperceptibly he sighed, knowing he had no choice but to get up and move along.<p>

**It probably doesn't help that I yelled at the Captain about this being my case, also would be rather pointless, to make a statement like that and play hooky.**

Kevin slid off the bed, and stretched, he flinched as the pain laced through him again, sighing he walked to the bathroom, staring at the shower head he groaned, "Great, I can't bloody well shower, may as well take a sponge bath, or something", he mumbled as he went over his morning ritual. Locating his toothbrush, he stared at the neon-green color of his toothbrush and a wave of guilt rose in him, he had really hurt _his_ James. They had ribbed each other out till sundown in respect with package that he had bought containing neon green toothbrushes.

**I guess I've really treated him badly, and now all I've ever done is force him to fall in love with me.**

_Question: How do you force someone to fall in love with oneself?_

**Ugh! You're back, my annoying conscience.**

_Do remember I am technically your own common sense._

**Shut Up!**

Kevin slid to the bathroom floor; he rested his head on the bathtub, the cool porcelain easing the headache that went through him. He lay there chewing on the toothpaste covered toothbrush; he could taste the toothpaste, and smiled **Minty Freshness**, James' favorite. Kevin grinned, ignoring the dribble of toothpaste slipping down his chin, as he remembered James' happiness when they had hunted the entire New York state searching for the brand James wanted, having a market of only being found in New England, England, Ireland and some parts of India. The day they had found it in a small thrift-shop, supporting imported foreign goods that were clearly illegal had taken every single ounce of self control not to have the shop closed down; only for James' happiness. Being the only shop that sold the brand Kevin had warned the proprietor that if he even tried to sell anything else than the stock that existed that day, a copy which Kevin still had filed away somewhere, he would have the shop closed down, and if that hurt James, Kevin would have hailed down the gates of hell on the man. Standing he brushed his teeth, remembering James' boyish delight complete oblivious to Kevin's threatening.

**A point I am eternally grateful for, James' is too bloody moral…**

Which was probably the only reason, Kevin sighed why he had let himself, get away with hurting him, so many times.

**I really should be hung, drawn and quartered for the things I put him through. **

Kevin rinsed out his mouth and washed his face, dunking his head under the tap he moaned in relief as the cold water poured over his head , he walked to the towel rack, and shucked of the sweat shirt James had given him, the bandage cover was stained in red, "Probably due to all the movement", he mumbled he wet the towel and cleaned himself, and then grabbed a dry towel, tossing the wet one where his jeans were, pulling them out, he stared at them, they were clean, relatively, he pulled his jeans on. Slinging the towel across his shoulders, he let his hair drip the water down his neck a few escaped onto his torso, walking out the bathroom, as he came face to face with James he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Jesus Christ!" he exhaled, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked. James growled and slammed him against the wall, despite the gesture, it was surprisingly gentle. "I swear if you took a shower, . KILL. YOU", he hissed venomously each syllable coated with a healthy dose of anger. Kevin shook his head, "No, no no", he muttered nervously, "I'm not an idiot, and I swear it was a sponge bath of sorts", he answered meekly. James sighed in relief, "Oh Thank God!" he let his head rest on Kevin's moist shoulder, he had been worried, but knowing a man needed his privacy he never knocked on an occupied door before. "I'm sorry", he heard Kevin whisper and looked up, staring into Kevin's eyes, he involuntarily took a few steps back, subconsciously distancing him from the rejection, that was soon to follow, looking away he missed Kevin's hand half raised reaching for him.

"You don't have to apologize", he muttered as he walked to the wardrobe, opening it he pulled out a crisp white shirt, the only one he owned, James preferred wearing T-shirts, something that probably never helped his career choice, I , people really never trusted doctors who wore T-shirts. "At least you don't have any Death Metal Tees", Kevin muttered. James laughed and, "I'm also not a doctor with a bad personality and fucked leg", he pointed out. Kevin grinned weakly he had seen the hurt and pain flash across James' features. James handed him the shirt and walked out, "Sam's here", he said simply.

Kevin reached out to stop him, "I need you to look at me", he ordered gently. James stiffened, "There is a very good reason I stayed away from you for four years, don't do this to me Kevin", he murmured. "I-I am sorry. I love you James", Kevin pushed him towards the bed, losing his balance James fell onto the bed, and he lay there in shock, and watched Kevin lock the door. James sighed, "No you love Emerald, possibly me next and Jenny the least, let's not lie", he smirked. Kevin crawled on top of him, he pulled James sweater off of him, and James protested feebly, Kevin kissed him, "Shut up", he ordered quietly. James moaned into the kiss relenting completely.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(A/N: I think _lemon_ and _smut_ is the correct term for the scene below. Warning: this is guy on guy action, if you are not interested skip to the OOOOO that ends this scene. Cheers - Syd).**

James pushed Kevin onto the bed towering over him, "I-I – just stay on your back cuz, you're still weak", he ordered gently. Kevin allowed himself to be maneuvered, and then it happened, James was on him –lips locked, limbs tangled, balance threatened—the whole nine yards, Kevin struggled just to keep upright, falling back, as he was assaulted. He was sure he tried to make some sound of protest, but it wouldn't have matched up very well with the way he was groping James' hips and kissing back. James's T-shirt fell to the floor—neither was sure who shucked it off—and after a few wavering moments, James leaned over him and knew this was wrong, it was so, so wrong, oh why did Kevin have to feel so good? Hands everywhere, words only made it in brief gaps between demanding tongue-battles.

"Kevin—"

"What?"

"…that kiss—that was definitely you this time".

"Shut up…" Kevin offered up another brutal kiss, pulling James roughly down by the collar of his wife-beater, "Get this off before I tear it off", he growled. James couldn't help it. He kissed back, all other brain functions shut down. It wasn't like they had never kissed before, they were brothers after all they had kissed dozens of times over the years, most of the time James had initiated the kisses, the kiss that lovers shared, Kevin had always simply given him what he wanted, that was who Kevin was, he always cared about people. They had snogged several times over the years mostly when someone had either hurt them or stressed over _any_ issue, never taking things further than a quick make-out session. Confused mostly on Kevin's motives he let him do as he wished. Screw inhibitions, he wanted Kevin like a whore wants dignity.

James immediately sensed a difference in the way Kevin's mouth moved against his lips pressed firmly against James', moving up and down in gentle massaging motion that sent a warm thrill down his spine. Then Kevin's tongue brushed against his lips and James shivered. The soft stroking of Kevin's tongue was loving and insistent at the same time. It made him want to open his mouth, so he did. Right away, Kevin's tongue slid between his lips, brushing against James' tongue in a long sensuous stroke that he felt all the way to his loins. James put his arms around Kevin and leaned into the kiss. His body was getting warm and he was suddenly aware of the growing hardness in his jeans. The kiss was turning him on. For a moment James almost pulled away. Making out with his cousin, his brother should not be exciting him like this, but it was.

**What I don't get is I love him; this shouldn't be so hard…**

And even as he realized it, he realized that he didn't want to stop. That sweet, passionate kiss felt exactly the way he imagined Kevin kissing him should feel. Every time he had kissed a girl, it had felt weird, awkward, and uncomfortable. Now, he opened his mouth wider and sucked Kevin's tongue between his lips, stroking it eagerly with his own tongue. There was no awkwardness about what he was doing; it felt completely right, He closed his eyes and melted into the pleasure of that intimate contact.

Kevin grinned as James completely yielded, pulling back, he whispered, "Do you trust me?" he asked quietly, James blushed, "always have idiot", he mumbled. "Then don't make a fuss", he ordered gently as he switched their positions, James jerked, "Your wound-", "-has been stitched and mended by the best doctor on earth", Kevin answered nuzzling his neck, James felt Kevin kiss his pulse point, "Relax", he said. James shivered at the contact, "you really don't have to go any further", he muttered, he felt Kevin smile against his skin, "I want to— not because I'm under a lot of strain or because I feel guilty or— stupid or— to ignore the pain— or _any_ other dumb idea going through that thick skull of yours— I want to— I want to _love_ you", he whispered, as he kissed down James' neck, nibbling against his skin, he smiled as James moaned with every caress his lips touched his skin. Reaching up he caressed his lips with a soft kiss, "Let me?" he asked, James blushed he nodded once, and looked away. Kevin reached up and tilted his head back to his lips, moving his lips, he said "Thank you" and kissed James passionately, he pressed him back against the bed, kissing him eagerly.

James parted his lips and Kevin pushed his tongue in, caressing James' tongue slowly and sensuously. It felt so good! Kevin tightened his embrace and kissed more deeply, completely turned on by the way James responded to his touch, Kevin slid his hands under his wife-beater, the skin was warm and soft over the firm muscles of his back and Kevin caressed him gently, loving the smooth feel. He slid his hand up James' side to his rib-cage, and then around in front to his chest, pushing the wife-beater, up, and pulling it of Kevin threw it over the side. James' nipple felt hot under his palm and Kevin caught the nub with his fingertips, twisting and teasing it.

James moaned against his lips, the sound echoed through Kevin, he smirked against James' lips, he could not stop touching James' deliciously warm skin, could not stop kissing his soft lips. Nothing in his life had felt more natural. A soft knock on the door startled him, lifting his head he grinned wickedly, "Hey Sam!" he called, James swallowed startled he looked at Kevin, panic racing through his blood. "Kevin?" Sam's voice sounded confused and wary. Kevin smirked, "Do yourself a favor Sam, and go home. Get some sleep in _your_ bed and Sam", Kevin called. "Yeah?" she answered weakly having gathered an estimate of what was going on, "I love you Sam, but I have always **loved** James _more_", they heard Sam burst out laughing, hysterically, "Thanks for the answer Kev, it's about bloody time!" Her Irish voice yelled out, laughter growing fainter as she walked further and further away from the door. Kevin turned back to James who looked genuinely confused; he shot a quizzical look even as they heard the front-door slam shut, as Sam made a loud exaggerated exit.

Kevin shrugged, "when you were eleven she asked me who I loved more you or her, I told her when I turned eleven I'd let her know— I never did— It's been eleven years since that day— have you never wondered why eleven is her lucky number. She uses it all the time, mostly to hint it out, a point I have steadfastly ignored till this day", he explained as he kissed a wet trail from James' ear to his collar-bone. James hissed as Kevin bit down hard, suckling the raw flesh he smiled against the red mark, "I have always loved you more", he said.

Leaning closer he whispered quickly into James' ear, biting the ear-lobe he pulled back a quick understanding flashed between the two. "You are mine, the same way I will forever be yours. We will _always_ belong to each other, we're blood brothers, in more ways than family remember the pact, this is your last chance", he warned clearly, leaning down he hissed, "I **will** fuck you", he promised. James swallowed, "I understand, just please, don't stop", he begged. Kevin obeyed as he captured James' mouth again and put his hands on James' hips. He licked a line down his chin and bit down on one his nipples, eliciting a moan, from James, that rocked him to his core. He was so hard now that passion completely took over, his hands moved without his conscious thought or control, sliding down James' flat belly too his jeans, he pressed the palm of his left hand against the front of James' trousers and felt his erection, James groaned at the touch, and lifted his hips, pressing his erection into Kevin's hand. "Eager aren't you", he murmured. James growled, "Shut up", he moaned as Kevin bit his other nipple, "Gods Yesss", he hissed as pleasure crashed into his senses. With a flick of his fingers he popped open the button of James' jeans and pulled the zipper down. The thin material of James' boxers allowed Kevin to clasp him and he, gripped James tightly.

"Ah!" James gasped. His head fell back and Kevin pushed him down flat, nuzzling his neck and pulling firmly on the erection, with his other hand, he caught the waistband of James' jeans and pulled them down, they slid over James' slender hips easily exposing his white checkered boxers and his slim firm thighs. Aroused sighs and gasps excited him as he slid down James' body, "I want to taste you, cousin", he purred. James raised himself on his elbows, he swallowed, and "Are you sure?" he asked worriedly. Kevin licked his lips, James' eyes followed the movement, "hell yeah", Kevin answered as he pulled his boxers off, and allowed James' erection to spring free, it stood tall and proud.

James swallowed he knew what that tongue could do, it had teased and twisted his nipples, it had felt really, really good. Knowing how soft Kevin's tongue was from the sojourn in his mouth he suspected it would feel really good. James suppressed a moan; his nipples still tingled from the memory.

Kevin grinned as he eyed the length, "Note, I've never done this before, I'm going on instinct alone", he said, as he kissed the head of James' cock. James bucked his hips, Kevin smirked, "Easy", he warned and he placed his good hand on his hip and pushed his hips down, a restraining hand, on the bone of his pelvis. Kevin licked the head and tasted the pre-come, he shifted his tongue at the musky odd taste, he had never done this before but, he really wanted to do this. Licking a trail from the head of James cock all the way to his hilt, he must have been doing something right, judging by the moans and gasps James was making and the perpetual groans, of "yes", "Please" and "God don't stop", seemed to indicate he was doing okay. He raked his teeth over the sensitive flesh gently, and smirked as James' bucked his hips again, the restraining hand not giving him the access to move he so desperately needed, "Kevin Please", James whimpered. Kevin looked up, "Do you want me to stop?" he teased despite having no intention of stopping. James shook his head, "Good boy. Hang tight", Kevin murmured as he licked his way back up the shaft and smiled as he swallowed James completely.

James yelled, "Jesus!" he cried out fisting his hands into the sheets fighting against the instinct to lift his hips. Kevin swallowed more of his length and hummed a word of some sort, the vibrations sending James to the brink. "Kevin, you need to stop, I won't last long", he whimpered between pants. Kevin ignored him as he sucked James' cock, the suction forcing all coherent thoughts out of James' head. Kevin bobbed his head up and down with his free hand he played with James' balls and laughed inwardly, he knew that James was at breaking point. Fondling his sacs Kevin increased the tempo of his sucking, burying his nose to the hilt and deep-throating the grey-eyed man he sucked as he felt and heard James yell out, "Kev, I'm coming. Jesus Christ! Kev!" he swore as he exploded, coming violently, Kevin swallowed as much of the milky white substance as he could, and coughing out the excess come, he spat the rest out. Wiping his mouth he grinned, "Well not the best of things I've tasted, but a good enough experience", he muttered.

James groaned as he came down from his high, his body shuddering and shivering as his orgasm subsided. He pulled Kevin up, grabbing his good hand and minding the wound on his side, kissed him. The kiss was brutal as he tasted himself on Kevin's lips. Surprised at the musky taste and salty flavor he sucked Kevin's bottom lip, as the kiss turned out to be straight out from a porn video, all teeth and tongue. They battled for dominance the kiss, becoming hot and heavy, Kevin yielded the kiss, only to pull away, James raised an eyebrow, "Jeans", was all Kevin said, before he pulled off the bed and shimmied out of the denims, his boxers tented. James smirked, "Aroused much?" he asked. Kevin smirked, right back at him, "All for you", he said, climbing back onto the bed, he allowed his erection to rub against James' cock, the cotton a barrier between them. James hissed at the contact. "You're a bloody tease", he growled out. Kevin smiled, "Me? All I'm doing is giving you a simple kiss", he said. He moved closer and leaned towards James.

**Simple, he says…**

There was nothing simple about the arousal that was already flooding his veins just looking at Kevin. Their lips were soft but the kiss was firm, before he could stop himself. Kevin opened his mouth and caressed James' lips, with his tongue. James immediately opened his mouth and tipped his head so it was easier for Kevin to put his tongue in. The kiss instantly got deeper and Kevin pulled James into his arms.

James didn't resist at all. In fact he moved closer and lifted his left leg and allowed himself impossibly closer pulled Kevin down on top of him, their nipples brushed, and James gasped into the kiss. Kevin tightened his embrace. James' slender body felt wonderful in his arms. The need touch him had his hands moving before he even thought about it, Kevin caressed the bare skin eagerly. James' skin was warm and smooth, and his nipples, already erect with excitement, felt hot. Kevin brushed his fingers across the hard nubs, and James moaned. He leaned back, lifting his chest towards Kevin, and Kevin could not refuse the invitation. He licked his right nipple, teasing the hot flesh with the tip of his tongue. Then he caught it between his lips and sucked gently. James' gasp turned Kevin on even more. He hadn't realized a male could be just as stimulated by nipple-sucking as a female. He sucked again, pulling the erect nub into his mouth so he could stroke it with his tongue at the same time.

"Ah! Jesus!" James moaned, his body shaking.

Kevin couldn't hold back. James' responsiveness had him completely aroused. While he licked his chest he put his hand on James' erection. The shaft was hot and hard in his hand and Kevin pulled on it, eliciting more helpless groans from James' throat. There was no stopping; sexual urgency was controlling him now. He sat up so he could allow James to move, James lay all the way back, and spread his legs, opening himself up for Kevin.

Kevin was not about to take him dry, "Uh lube?" he asked. James flushed, "First draw on your right", he said. Kevin smiled and kissed him softly, "why are you embarrassed, I won't hurt you", he said as he reached for the drawer, lifting the tube out of the drawer, he smiled, "or maybe because you have strawberry lubricant", he laughed. James groaned, "Shut up!" he hissed. Applying the lube onto his fingers, sniggering as he rubbed the cold cream, the liquid warmed over his fingers, he pushed a single digit into James' entrance. James gasped and lifted his hips, the intrusion stung, but as Kevin moved his finger in and out he relaxed into the touch, "That's good, relax", he murmured gently and kissed him, soothingly. Adding another finger, James moaned, "God Yes", "please". Kevin oiled his fingers repeatedly, working the lube into James until he felt wet and Kevin could get in three fingers. By this time, James was writhing with arousal, his low erotic moans filling Kevin with lust, "Bloody hell Kevin, quit playing and fuck me already!" he begged.

Desperately, Kevin yanked his boxers off and pushed them down over his legs, kicking them off. His erection was so stiff it hurt, and it was with a sense of relief that he moved between James' legs and pushed into him, "God you feel great!" James clutched at him spasmodically. The pain of entry at caught him off guard, but it did nothing to lessen the burning arousal that was scorching his veins, "It's okay, just breathe, calmly, I'm sorry", Kevin cupped his face and kissed the corner off his mouth, "It'll be okay, shhhush", he comforted. It hurt, but the further Kevin got into him, the better it felt. The pressure and sense of fullness blended with the desire he was already feeling and he relaxed, opening up and accepting Kevin more easily. "You okay?" Kevin asked softly. James nodded mutely, opening his eyes he looked into Kevin's blue orbs and grinned weakly, "Move", he ordered. Kevin lifted James' left leg onto his shoulder so he could slide his knee up under James' hip, and he caught his right leg, with his left hand, and pushed it up and out, allowing him to move up tight against James' bottom and drive into him with more power. "Fuck yesss", James hissed as Kevin pounded into him, James' warm body clasped him tightly as Kevin moved in and out of him, he went slowly at first to give James time, adjust to him, but he could only onto his desire for so long. Taking James felt so good, that Kevin finally started thrusting into him urgently, his hips banging against James' bottom with a sharp, slapping sound.

"Ah! Jesus, sweet mother Mary", James cried. "Yes! Do it Harder!"

Kevin fucked him hard, banging against his bottom wildly, and James lost his mind. I was insanely wonderful and the most fulfilling thing he had ever done. He clung to Kevin, gasping with joy even though his ass hurt. The pleasure that went crashing through each time Kevin's cock rammed home was ecstasy itself, he came twice, drenching himself in cum, before he was satisfied. He knew Kevin came with him a second time, because Kevin cried out and shook his arms.

James' cries of pleasure were an echo of Kevin's gasping moans. He clung to Kevin's arms, his nails digging into the skin as he was driven closer and closer to his climax. "Kevin!" his orgasm was a moment of delirious ecstasy, for Kevin. He could feel James' muscles contracting as he came, a frenzied jerking that pulled Kevin over the edge into climax with him, "James", he cried out wantonly. Coming with James was the most deeply fulfilling event Kevin had ever experienced. There were no words for it; he almost couldn't breathe as his orgasm shuddered through him, James' mutual tremors sending additional spikes of pleasure washing over him.

When it was over, all they could do was stare at each other, smiling gently Kevin kissed James, the kiss though gentle was filled with passion that rocked them to their core. Pulling up for air, "I love you", James whispered. Kevin smiled. "Likewise cousin", he murmured as he pulled out of James.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Afterwards, they just lay there, gasping for breath waiting for their heartbeats to slow to something more akin to normal. Kevin pulled the blanket over them, when he saw James begin to shiver, "Cold", he asked. James nodded as he pulled Kevin closer, "It is December you know", he answered weakly. Kevin laughed, as he faced his favorite cousin. "I hear hells pretty warm", he joked. James laughed, "You are an idiot", and he laughed again. They lay holding hands, simply enjoying each other's company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Kevin started as he Blackberry beeped; reaching over James he grabbed it, "Ryan" he answered. <em>'It's me'<em>, Beckett's voice came over the phone, _'You need to get to the precinct, we have an odd situation'_, her voice sounded. "Explain", he ordered. James noted the change in his voice, it seemed whoever the caller was had taken his voice seriously because Kevin growled low, in annoyance. "What do you mean he made another killing", sitting up, "It doesn't make sense", he ranted. _'Yeah, we know that, he killed a goat and put it in a pit, with pictures of the girls he's killed'_, Beckett answered. "Huh? Why?" he asked confusion clear._ 'Castle thinks it's a warning of some sort, Alexis told him that, which she found out by talking to some guy called Kabir'_, James noted Kevin scowl his voice akin to something filled with jealousy, "Oh. _Him_. Well his probably right, I'll be there in thirty minutes", hanging up he groaned.

Turning to James he kissed him softly, "I've gotta go", James nodded, "I understand", he said, he sat up and sighed, "Go get another sponge-bath, I'll have to change your bandages", he grimaced as he spotted the red patch on his waist. "Thanks", Kevin walked into the bathroom, wetting the remaining towel, he cleaned himself up, and brushed his teeth, again dunking his head under water, he repeated his previous morning ritual, in reverse order.

James watched as the door closed, sighing he touched his lips, as he felt them tingle, smiling he shook his head.

**Okay. Time to move on…**

Despite the thought he smiled as one single tear fell, wiping his face, he wrapped the sheet around himself toga-style, and walked to the kitchen. Turning on the kitchen faucet he dunked his head and sighed as the cold water ran over his head, washing his head and face, he grinned, "I need a drink", he muttered into the drain. Straightening up, James walked to the fridge, and prepared a quick breakfast, tossing four eggs into a pot he placed them to boil, making a kettle of coffee, he walked to his medical box, attached to the wall, adjacent to the fridge and removed a single syringe and a few medical supplies, bandages, Dettol, gauze and cotton. He took the scissors from within the middle drawer, and sighed, "One day I'm going to clean that drawer out", "You always say that", a voice laughed behind him. James turned to see Kevin standing with a towel draped across his hips, and wet hair.

James shrugged, "I plan on doing it, someday". Kevin smirked, "When you get a girlfriend, don't subject her to that drawer", "said drawer holds all the important utensils", James interjected biting his lip, offering a lopsided smirk. "Yeah right", Kevin teased, "Toilet paper, paper clips, tweezers, and matchsticks. A man's guide to survival, eh?" he asked. James pushed him, "Oh shut up. Go put some clothes on, before you get pneumonia Idiot", he reprimanded. Kevin smirked, "About that, I'm gonna need to borrow, a shirt and a sweat-shirt, boxers", he shrugged helplessly. "Why are you asking?" James asked, "you know where the wardrobe is, go find something you idiot, bring the top stuff here. I'll need to clean your wound", he ordered as he walked to the coffee percolator and removed the coffee jug, pouring Black coffee in his cup, and he replaced the jug on the percolator. Kevin sighed, "Aren't you gonna pour me some?" he asked. James grimaced, "The way you take it, uh-huh, I still want breakfast", he shuddered.

Kevin smiled unconsciously as he recalled yesterday's events with respect to Alexis and his taste in coffee. James raised an eyebrow; "I'd ask why you look so darn ecstatic for no apparent reason, but I'm guessing it has to do with Em?" he ended up asking anyway. Kevin nodded. "Yup! I'm gonna go get ready", he chirped as he walked off. James shook his head, "Well that was just plain weird, even for him". Sighing he removed the boiled eggs and placed four pieces of bread into the toaster. Peeling the egg shells he placed the eggs on two plates and went about setting up the kitchen counter with breakfast. Ten minutes later Kevin returned wincing slightly, "I'm gonna need a horse tranquilizer to get rid of the bloody pain", he hissed, as he sat down gingerly.

James nodded, "Have some breakfast", he gestured to the plate sitting before Kevin. Two boiled eggs and two pieces of buttered toast. Kevin nodded as he salt and peppered his eggs, using his good hand. Left hand hanging limply by his side, James eyed his hand for a second, "I never really understood how'd you injure your hand?" he asked as he bit into his toast swallowing the piece lodged in his throat with a sip of his honey-induced Black coffee. Kevin flushed, "I uh- got a little jealous", he mumbled. James raised an eyebrow confused, "Did you punch someone?" he asked. As he placed the mug on the counter-top, and unwrapped Kevin's left-hand. Kevin shook his head, figuring it would be quicker to explain, he explained the scene related to his hand. As he ended the story, James smirked, "You really must love her to go through so much physical pain", he muttered. Kevin sighed, "Shut up". James laughed, "I'm gonna find me a woman like Em", he grinned. "Yeah yeah", Kevin answered. James smiled softly at Kevin's embarrassment and ribbed Kevin as he continued to take care of his injuries. Tilting his head to one side he watched the joy in Kevin's eyes as he spoke of Alexis Castel, Emerald.

**I want to truly find someone like Alexis Castle, my own gemstone. I will, I promise…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Ch 8 : Sly Foxes and Sexy Vixens

**Sorry for the late update, but I've been busy moving from city to city looking for a new job. . . Enjoy and remember to review, even if you don't like the story, it'll help me if I know what I'm doing wrong.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>

**CHANGES**:

I'm going to blend in the following episodes with this story from Knockdown to Knockout, it's a really twisted story, but it spans over three months, and since I watched Knockout on 1/07/11, I hope it explains a few loose details.

**EXPLANATIONS:**

I have an unusually low immune system, and when I get sick with one illness, the healing process is incredibly slow, so when I get typhoid, I'm likely to catch a really bad cold when my defenses are low, so I tend to be in really a lot of pain. When I end up in any accident due to my rash bike riding every time, I get sick and the pain of one wound merges with another, so I'm normally medicated a lot.

Hell, I once had chicken pox and jaundice and a cold all on the same day at the same time, lucky for me I was six and don't remember much of the illness. I tend to have had pneumonia every year till the year 2007, when my family relocated me to a warmer climate, and I haven't been too ill in the last three years except for the occasional Asthma attack. So believe me when I say when pain merges from two different locations unexpectedly; it aint pleasant.

One more thing I have NEVER had stitches, no matter how brutally hurt I ended up, so what goes down when stitches are applied to a wound, is usually by looking after my brothers, when they get stitched up… I DO NOT like stitches.

I own Nostradamus…

I own Leo Prionsa (Gaelic translation _for Prince_). Amelia Connolly (Meaning to her Irish surname, _'fierce as a hound'_), Jordan O'Brian (Meaning to his Irish surname, _'high, noble'_) and Cassandra O'Connell's (Meaning to her Irish surname, _'strong as a wolf'_).

NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'. **This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**Sly Foxes and Sexy Vixens**

* * *

><p>Kevin winced as he climbed out of his car, last night's riding and this morning activities had pulled on his wound pretty strongly and it hurt to move, hiding the pain was going to be almost grueling and the changes with their current case and the Serpent's Kiss, were starting to clash violently, he was starting to get dizzy, with all the fine tuning that had happened. The last three months had been brutal; he figured after being drowned in ice-water, things would mellow down, what with the lack of actual threats to his life, or Esposito's. Oh then Natalie Rhodes came over and threatened his whole love-life, which was rocky at best, and catastrophic at worst.<p>

**Jenny's constant need to call me every ten minutes to check up on me was starting to drive me up the wall.**

The most disastrous thing would be having panicked and proposing to the same woman he had known for over five years. The bomb scare had freaked him out enough; to say his nerves were shot to hell would probably be an understatement.

**I really bloody well need a vacation, somewhere warm…**

Then they found a reporter in a pizza oven, that had put him off on Pizza for at least a month, and to add insult to serious injury, when he finally began getting better, having not getting sick at the sight of his favorite fast food, he had found out Lanie and Esposito had been seeing each other, although he was happy for Javi, it irritated and hurt him that Javier didn't trust him enough to simply tell him, he had to state it out so Javier would confess, and between all that, pits of women began appearing over the city filled with snakes. The first was just an assumed fluke, now they had a rather mental serial killer on their hands that seemed OCD, at best and just creepy at worst.

**Oh that would have been okay, if the bloody sleeping pills had worked… **

But it seems he wasn't as lucky as his Irish Heritage demanded. Kevin almost laughed out loud at that, smiling he walked into the precinct heading straight to the elevator, for a Sunday it was oddly empty, wasn't the place supposed to be teaming like ants, after all Crime never took a holiday. As he lifted his left hand unconsciously a piercing pain, travelled from his waist to his shoulder, and intensified brutally staggering into the elevator, he leaned against the elevator wall, and breathed deeply, "Fuck!" he hissed. Concentrating on his breathing he failed to acknowledge the elevator doors opening and Lanie stepping out.

The resident M.D. spared him a glance, "you okay? You're sweating like a pig", she asked. Ryan shook his head, breathing he staggered to move towards the door, and stumbled onto Lanie, "Pain", he hissed between gritted teeth. Lanie just managed to catch him, "Whoa! Whoa!" she crashed against the door, thanking every God in the sky, that they were now closed, she supported his weight and moved to the wall adjacent, "Sorry", he mumbled gathering his strength. Breathing deeply he pulled away, "I need a bloody vacation", he begged the ceiling of the elevator, "Let's go", he mumbled as the elevator opened on the floor they needed.

Lanie supported Ryan into the bullpen, setting him down in a chair, Ryan growled in agony. "Holy Cripes! What happened to you?" Beckett asked as Lanie hovered over him, protectively. Kevin scowled, "I'm experiencing some leprechaun luck", he said. Beckett raised an eyebrow quizzically. Castle just stared at him, "What?" he asked in confusion, clearly not understanding what he just said, Kevin shook his head, fishing out his Black berry he sighed, "Nevermind", he said through gritted teeth, Dialing in James' number he groaned into the mouthpiece, "James", he hissed. _'Kev? What, why the hell do you sound like you just took a bullet?' _he answered. "The pain intensified; I thought your shots would have worked", he mumbled. _'Your resident M.D., anywhere close by?'_ James asked urgently, Kevin nodded and handed the phone to Lanie, "Dr. James Welsch, talk to him", he begged. Lanie nodded, "Dr. Lanie Parish, hello?" Lanie said as she took the Blackberry. _'Hey, James here'_, he answered quickly, _'Is he doubled over?'_ he asked. Lanie nodded with a rather surprised expression, "Yes? Although why should he be, all he hurt was his hand two days ago", she explained. James sighed, _'Bloody Idiots being brave, lift his sweater up, and check his wound on his waist, left side, check it please. I'll hold_', James instructed quickly.

Lanie nodded and placed the phone on Beckett's desk, switching it to speaker she kneeled before Kevin, "Dr. Welsch?" _'Yes'_, he answered. Lanie lifted Ryan's sweater and pulled the shirt out of his jeans, "Just though I'd mention you're on speaker", she warned as she gently pulled the Gauze off, she gasped as she saw the wound. "Holy Crap!" she swore, "The stitches are good, but he is bleeding and their seems to be pus, gathering on the edges", she explained warily as she pulled on a pair of gloves from her pocket, putting them on, she gestured to Javier who had just arrived, "Keep his shirt up, let's not have it touch his skin". _'That would be my stitches, Dr. Parish I need you to remove them'_, he ordered briskly. "What? NO! No no no no", Kevin interjected panic stricken, "Why?" he whined. James sighed and spoke softly, _'It's okay Kev, it'll be fine, I'm sure Dr. Parish is a good doctor'_, pausing he changed his tone, _'Detective Beckett are you there?_' he asked. Kate started, "Uh, yes. I'm here", Kate answered. James groaned, _'Detective hold up his shirt, and Detective Esposito hold Kevin down, I'm pretty sure he's about ready to bolt'_, he instructed. James was right; Kevin looked about ready to take off.

Castle and Kate shifted around to accommodate Javier and Lanie, "Right, Dr. Welsch?" Lanie began, _'James'_, James interrupted. "Right, **James**, what did you give him, in the form of medicine?" she asked as she indicated Castle to hand her, her bag. Pulling out some surgical scissors and a bottle of antiseptic spirit and some cotton she arranged it on the table. _'Last night I gave him an acetaminophen, and Tetanus shot with a NSAID, salicylates, with an anesthetic. However this morning I just gave him an ibrufen and a Tylenol. He was well up until an hour ago. Kev what triggered the pain?'_ James asked. Kevin groaned as another painful shiver assaulted his senses, "I pushed the elevator button with my left-hand; the pain began from my waist all the way to my left shoulder. FUCK!" he yelled as another burst of pain hit him. _'Okay, that's not good, judging by your short breaths, I'd reckon your immune system is in shock, it hasn't boosted up enough to heal any of your wounds, you'll need to rest. Dr. Parish clean _**that**_ wound and bring him back to the address, I'm texting. We need to numb his left-side'_. Lanie nodded, "Got it. We'll be there in thirty minutes". Lanie disconnected the call, and administered the wound carefully, unstitching the skin, and cleaning the edges carefully, she winced when Ryan flinched, "Here bite on this", and she advised giving him a pencil to bite down on. Ryan nodded as he placed the pencil between his teeth, hissing he closed his eyes. "Lanie, can't you do something to numb his pain?" the Captain asked as he came out of his office to see what see fuss was all about. Lanie shook her head, any medicine I give him will clash violently with whatever it is James gave him, and it'll be best to just clean his wound up and let James re-apply the stitches", she answered. Roy peered at the wound and gave a low whistle, "It doesn't look deep", he murmured. "It isn't", both Kevin and Lanie answered. "Is this James character a doctor, I mean administering medicine to people is a lot like drug trafficking", the captain asked no-one in particular. Kevin growled low, Glaring at the Captain, "Watch it!" he hissed, in both anger and pain. "James is the best bloody doctor in this state, hell the whole country. I trust him with my life", he spoke between clenched teeth, flinching every so often, when Lanie loosened a stitch.

Javier scowled at that, but didn't say anything, he just kept Kevin down, whether Kevin noted his grip had tightened he hadn't commented, on it. Kevin breathed in relief, as every last stitch finally disbanded from his waist. "Thanks", he sighed as Lanie gently cleaned the wound and removed the clotted blood from the wound. "You're welcome", she smiled. "Actually I agree with you, whoever James works for they must thank their lucky stars. His work is brilliant, very precise", she commented, as she checked the bandage on Kevin's hand. "Oh yeah? then why was he bleeding like a freaking faucet?" Javier growled as he released Kevin, yet not stepping away from his side.

Lane sighed at the obvious jealousy she noted, "Pretty much the same reason James mentioned, Kevin's immune system **is** shot to hell", Lanie murmured as she placed new gauze to temporary cover Kevin's wound. Castle looked up, "about that, how does one usually measure one's immune system?" he asked curiously. Lanie grinned, trust Castle to diffuse exploding situations with wry humor, "Judging by the pallor really, Ryan's always been really pale, but even an untrained eye can see that yellowish tinge, and the general weakness in his features, and let's face it Ry hasn't slept well in the last three months, between getting his head shoved under ice-water, and the stress of the last few _incidents_, I reckon, he hasn't had time to recharge, so Castle, one does not need to be a doctor to examine one's immune system", she explained. Kate smirked, "No, what **one** really needs is common sense, but don't worry Castle we understand the need for **you** to ask". The others cracked up as they witnessed Castle pout. "Stop being so mean, Kate", he whined.

**I get enough **_female_** bullying at home…**

Kevin groaned as the pain seemed to hack at him in small doses, "I reckon could one of you drop me off at James'", he asked softly. Concentrating on his breathing, he barely noticed Javier heft him up. "Lanie and I'll go, you guys work on the case". "I'll help", muttered Kevin, a phrase that was immediately met with absolute protestation, "I meant from the bed, when I'm not sedated, so don't worry, if its James he'll probably tie me to the bed and knock me out with _chlorophorm_", he chuckled lightly. Lanie grinned, playfully, "Well I don't know maybe, he'll just tie you up for different reasons", she winked. Kevin smiled softly, remembering this morning's activities, "Maybe", he muttered, half sleepy. Javier scowled his jaw set in an angry line, "The hell I'll let him", and he growled low, the words oblivious to Kevin, as he fell asleep against Javier's shoulder.

Javier sighed in exasperation, "Why'd he even come into work today?" he asked the others. Kate shook her head, "I'm guessing after the shouting match with the captain he must have needed to prove himself and talked himself out of playing hooky. Here", she handed Lanie a Red Folder File, "I know Kevin Esposito", she began to ward off an impending argument, "If we don't give him something to do, he'll probably end up doing something rash and come back to the precinct and judging by how tired and how much pain he's in, that would be a really stupid thing to do", she explained. A small understanding passed between, finally Javier nodded, "Fine, but I'll stay by his side as long as I can", he proclaimed gravely. The captain nodded, "Sure. Make sure **he** stays in bed", he ordered. Javier nodded, and indicated Castle to hand him his jacket.

Castle helped Javier take Kevin to his car, and together settled him into to the passenger side. Lanie decided to lead them to James' address. Javier thanked Castle and slipped behind the wheel, "Thanks, I've got him don't worry", he said as he put the car in gear, Kevin slept fitfully, as they reached the first traffic light, until he jolted awake, "Hi", he mumbled. Javier scowled, "Hi", he bit out harshly. "What crawled up your ass?" Kevin asked yawning. Javier pointedly stared out the windshield. "Nothing. Thought you should know your fiancées coming back tomorrow", he said. Kevin rolled his eyes, "Uh-huh, so what really crawled up your ass?" he asked as Javier took a left. "Nothing", "Okay", Kevin sighed, if Javier didn't want to tell him, he wasn't going to beg, since he was angry about something it'd be best just to let him say whatever was on his mind, whenever he felt like it. Kevin stared out the window, at the cloudy sky and smiled softly as he remembered Alexis teasing him yesterday.

**I should probably at least call or text her…**

Javier growled low, in his throat the sound drawing Kevin's attention, "Are you sleeping with him?" he asked, anger coating each syllable. "Even if I am; why should I tell you?" Kevin answered nonchalantly. Javier, hit the brakes, "You have fiancée, Dammit Ry! You're not supposed to be fucking other people", he scolded anger still evident in his tone. "Yeah, I know. That still doesn't answer my question, why should I tell you?" he asked bored with nothing do, and staring at a lamp post. "I'm your partner aren't I? Why wouldn't you tell me", he asked, pain replaced the angry emotion. Kevin opened the car door, to make the journey to James' front door, "So you're saying that because we're partners we should tell each other everything?" he stated despite it being an obvious question. Kevin unbuckled his seat-belt. "Well yeah", Javier mumbled, unbuckling his seat belt, as he realized Kevin was ready to scram off somewhere. Kevin shrugged, "Huh"; he scoffed in mock confusion, continuing without taking a break, "you know in the last three months, no wait in the last year I've been feeling incredibly alone, I was lonely. Like I didn't even belong anymore, at that would've been fine, except then I had Jenny and I proposed, probably the dumbest idea I've had so far, the woman calls me every ten minutes. I'm a cop, not a bloody car-salesman. Do you have any idea what I felt like when I found out about you and Lanie?" he asked venomously climbing out of the car and walking down the street to his cousin.

Javier bit his lip, and scrambled after him, "Wait! Kevin, wait!" he ran in front of his partner. Kevin glared at him, "Get out of my way", he hissed. Javier stayed in place pulling Kevin into a hug, "I'm sorry. I've been a jerk and I apologize", Kevin struggled against him, yet being too weak, didn't have the strength to push him off, Javier kept a hold onto Kevin, until he felt Kevin relax into him, "I'm sorry bro, really I am. We didn't mean to keep our relationship a secret, things just happened and well we just being cautious", he mumbled. Kevin murmured into his neck, "You could've told me, I may not have a good relationship history, but I'm still your partner, your friend", he stated angrily. Javier sighed regrettably. "I know and I was a really a-", "-jackass?" Kevin interjected weakly. Javier laughed, "Yeah I was a jackass. Look bro, I've been a bit secretive about things with Lanie, but I'd never thought I was all that important in your life", he argued warily. Kevin sighed, "With a jackass you're an incomprehensible moron!" Kevin barked lowly, his tone less harsh than before. "I don't have a lot of close friends, besides you and Beckett, Castle, Lanie and James", he said softly. Now that his anger had subsided he rested his forehead weakly against Javier's chest.

"Come on", Javier guided him back to the car, settling him in he jogged over to the other side, "I am sorry, you know", he apologized as he sat behind the wheel. Kevin nodded, "Yeah. likewise, look stay out of my personal life, it's a mess, and I can't even begin to explain the relationships I'm in, it would be best if we leave it that, but if something does change, you'll be the first detective I tell", he teased gently. Javier nodded. "Yeah okay... Sleep Bro, we're ten paces away from your friend's place", he advised. Driving to where Lanie's van was parked she was talking to some guy. Javier scowled as he could just make out the man's features.

**Handsome Devil… **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>James walked out of his door as he saw a light blue van park up in front of his house. He jumped the last steps as he saw a petite dark-skinned young woman walk out of the van, she had sleek black hair, her eyes were bright, dressed in a business suit, black slacks and a blue shirt, and she was all professional. She was staring at his house in what appeared to be awe. "Dr. Lanie Parish?" he asked as he bounded up towards her. He cocked his head to one side as her attractive figure rotated to take him in. she stared at him for a full minute before she said, "Yes, Dr. James Welsch, I presume". James grinned, "Yup", he answered cheerily.<p>

Lanie shook hands with the man who stood before her, he was dressed in torn jeans and a ribbed Black T-shirt, his boyish face was filled with wry humor, he grinned with a single dimple jutting from his right cheek. His eyes though wise, still held a dollop of playfulness; she couldn't help but be caught up in. his Northern Irish accent pronounced in his cheeriness. "You don't seem to be worried", she asked half-warily, half-curiously. James grinned, "Because of Kev? There hardly is a reason is there, its own bloody fault I told him to stay home. Never listens, that Idiot. Em would kill him if she knew what he did", he stated as his eyes travelled down the road, where Kevin's car appeared. Lanie looked up in shock, "Em? Do you mean Emerald?" she asked.

**He knows who she is, maybe I can find out more about her.**

With his back facing Lanie's James grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Yup. Emerald", he answered. "Do you know who she is; can you tell me about her?" Lanie threw one question after the other as she stepped to his side. James schooled his features into a nonchalant expression and shrugged, "Em's a good friend and well we get along. She's gorgeous. Incredibly beautiful, and rather cute, she's playful and fierce. She's caring and understands Kev real well, we're all good friends", James answered as vaguely as possible without sounding as though he was withholding information. "Is she single?" Lanie asked. "I don't know", James answered honestly enough, not completely sure how to answer a personal question like that. Lanie sighed, "You're not telling me the truth", she stated. James smiled, "It's really not your place to question me about my friends now is it?" he asked voice strong and coated in silent warning. Lanie nodded, "I apologize", she said. James nodded.

"Did Kevin do anything odd before he placed the call; say anything weird?" he asked to change the subject. Lanie paused caught off guard by the sudden change in topic, "Not really. Oh wait", Lanie exclaimed suddenly, "He mumbled something about leprechauns', hang on, Ah, yes his exact words were and I quote, _'I'm experiencing some leprechaun luck'_ unquote", she announced proudly having remembered the statement. She was surprised however when James burst out laughing. Doubling over James spouted between laughs, "Trust that idiot to come up with an Irish sentiment", he grinned as he straightened up inwardly glad Kevin hadn't mentioned anything about their morning activity. Lanie seemed genuinely confused, "I thought leprechauns were good-luck?" she asked. James shook his head, "To the receiver, sure— But when it comes to a leprechaun, when caught, he loses whatever luck he possesses to the receiver who catches him— Legend has it, if you catch a leprechaun, you'll find a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow— Kev, was calling himself a leprechaun, and whoever caught him, had received some good-luck", he explained, sniggering in between the sentences. Lanie looked at him horrified, "I caught him, does that mean I stole good-luck from him?" she asked. James turned to her, and almost laughed at her woe-be-gone expression, calming down, he breathed, "N-No", he stuttered, swallowing he continued, "I didn't mean literally caught, I meant the first person he met, when his bad luck started", he answered. Lanie nodded in relief.

James grinned as he spotted Kevin's car and, "He's here", he stated happily, his happiness faltered as the car stopped at the curb of his street, "What the bloody hell—?" he asked as worry coated his voice. Lanie followed his line of sight and sighed as she saw Kevin, leave the car, in what looked to be a towering rage, she then saw Javier jog to his side and pull him into a rough hug. "Hey!" James grit his teeth, anger and what seemed like jealousy in his voice. Lanie stepped forward and placed a cautious hand on his shoulder, "Let them have it. They've been circling around each other for a while, it'd be best if they finally let go", she advised gently. "Javi needs to talk to Ryan", she explained. James stood tensely, but didn't reply to a word she said. Lanie sighed, "Are you dating Ry?" she asked. James shook his head, "No", his answer was curt and to the point. Understanding the underlining message to not poke into that subject, she waited patiently with a tense slightly pissed off doctor, waiting for the two detectives to reach an impasse, preferably one that ended with good results.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Alexis yawned, as she blinked at the laptop screen, she was sitting in a Starbucks café, and was trying to adjust the music algorithm she had designed to be displayed with the presentation she had finally completed. The only thing she had to do was add, the <em>Ave Maria<em>, and a compositional piece that she needed to create from scratch, and she had her notebook open in front of her, the music scribbled on the pages. She had made her way through five cups of coffee, mostly to ward off sleep. Though she had slept last night thanks to her pain-meds, but she had what could be described as a restless sleep, something was niggling at the back of her mind. Something she seemed to be avoiding altogether, and distracting herself with her project and other than talking to Kabir this morning she had left home at the early hours of seven, mostly to avoid her mom. Closing her eyes, she rested her head on the table-top only to be pulled from her musings by having a young man stop in front of her. Looking up Alexis scowled, "what do you want?" she asked angrily.

The boy pulled the chair in front of her, out and sat down, "I saw you downing your fourth cup of coffee and I figured I'd come over and say hi", he said. Alexis closed her eyes and prayed to any God, that would listen, "Ashley, we really don't have the _'hi-in-the-hallway-relationship'_, so do me a favor and **fuck off**!" she said through clenched teeth. Ashley seemingly shocked at her crude language sighed, "Alexis please, at least be civil to me, that's my project too", he indicated the laptop in a last ditch effort to talk to the redhead.

Alexis sighed, "Fine. Have you managed to find any information pertaining to music with a psychological sub-culture, paraphrased into the lyrics?" she asked in exhaustion, sighing in defeat, too tired to argue. Ashley beamed, "Yes, actually. I managed to find a musical piece called _'War'_, it's a song, by _Playing for Change_", Ashley described the songs meaning and the psychological meaning behind the lyrics. "Playing for Change is a multimedia music project created by American producer and sound engineer Mark Johnson with his Timeless Media Group, which seeks to bring together musicians from around the world. Playing for Change also created a separate non-profit organization, called the Playing for Change Foundation which builds music school for children around the world".

Alexis hummed in agreement, "I've heard of that song, it's also known as _No more trouble_, right?" she asked distractedly as she scribbled down the name of the song, a tiny curl fell loose from her ponytail. Ashley smiled, managing to reel in his need to tuck that stray curl behind her ear, "Yeah. The project started in 2004 with the organization's self described goal to _'inspire, connect, and bring peace to the world through music'_. The creators of the project, _Mark Johnson_ and _Enzo Buono_, travelled around the world to places such as New Orleans, Barcelona, South Africa, India, Nepal, the Middle East and Ireland. Using mobile recording equipment, the duo recorded local musicians performing the same song, interpreted into their own style", Ashley took a sip of his coffee, he was holding Styrofoam cup in his hand, "Among the artists participating, or openly involved in the project, include Vuhi Mahlasela, Louis Mhlanga, Clarence Bekker, and a few others I can't remember at the top of my head. Anyway the point was _Peace through Music_. I decided to incorporate _War / No more trouble_ into our project. It seemed like the best choice, besides the music's pretty good. That's if it's okay with you Captain", he stated off handedly. Alexis' sighed softly, "I don't mind. Have a DVD burned; I'll add it into the project".

Alexis as laid her head against the table top, and sighed. Looking at her watch she sighed again, it was thirty minutes past noon. Ashley watched her closely, "Will you never forgive me?" he asked. Alexis shook her head, "How can you ask me that? You kissed _her_ Ashley", she hissed angrily, her eyes bright with suppressed rage. Ashley groaned, "I've told you this before, she kissed me", he tried to explain, however before he continued Alexis cut him off, "You didn't have to kiss her back. It takes two to tango", she said through clenched teeth. "Alexis, I swear to you, I had no intention, nor have had any intention of dating Lauren, but after you broke things off, I just needed to talk to someone, and she was there, we just clicked, you know", Ashley tried to defend his-self. Alexis groaned, "Oh please, when boys break up, they talk to their mothers or guy friends, and they don't strap themselves to the first girl they see and sob on their shoulders", pausing Alexis straightened up, "Oh wait! Pardon me, No that's exactly what a guy like you would do", she exulted with a vapid sense of sardonic humor. Ashley groaned a second time, reaching out he tried to touch her, but Alexis pushed away from the table, away from his touch, "You should go", she said. Ashley exhaled, "I'm not giving up on us Alexis", he murmured quietly. Alexis refused to say anything and simply sat in the uncomfortable silence that had followed those words.

**Like a promise…**

Alexis almost jumped out of her skin as her Blackberry rang. Looking at the caller ID, Alexis smiled widely. Surprised Ashley witnessed as half her expression of weariness and anger disappeared instantly. "Hi Kay!" she chirped, her smile growing as she conversed with the stranger. Ashley frowned, "I'll be going, then", he said as he got up, Alexis barely acknowledged his departure as she nattered on. Ashley scowled as he took in the happiness dancing in her green eyes. Ashley walked away, still glaring at Alexis' caller.

**Who on earth is Kay?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Kevin lay on James' bed, medicated and pleading with his cousin, "Please, just lemme call her, five minutes", he begged pouting all droopy eyed. James groaned, "Mate if your ears were on your head, you'd look like a puppy", he mumbled, as he administered an anesthetic, "you've only got three minutes before the meds kick in and you'll be dead to the world, what's the point, you can call her after you wake up", he advised gently. Kevin jutted his lip out and pouted with exaggeration, "Puweez!" he asked again, like a little kid. James sighed as he locked eyes with Javier Esposito, "Fine. Until you're knocked out, we'll come back in ten minutes, you'll be out way before that anyway", he said as he cleaned off the injection pricked skin.<p>

Kevin grinned boyishly, "Thanks James!" he exulted happily already dialing the number, "Hi Em!" he yelped happily as James knocked him on the skull, _'Hi Kay'_, Alexis' voice chirped back. James shook his head and ushered his two guests out of the room giving Kevin the needed privacy. "What's up?" he asked as he shifted under the bed covers, now that his left side was as numb as the dead, and according to James and Lanie, had to be put out of commission for a few hours he felt oddly heavy on one side.

**Understandable, but weird as hell…**

Kevin groaned softly, _'I'm good nothing much happening on this side. Hey, are you okay, you sound tired'_, Alexis asked. Kevin paused something in her voice sounded off. "Yeah I'm fine, well sort of, I'll explain later, first tell Em what's wrong, you sound _off_, weird _off_", he winced as a small shiver of _something_ wracked his side. Kevin raised an eyebrow as he heard Alexis sharp intake of breath, and a soft exhale, _'Ashley—'_, she broke off suddenly, and Kevin grit his teeth to avoid growling low, _'—Ashley, was here ten minutes ago, he added a last minute song into our project. It would have been okay if he had just left it at that, and well you know, left, but he decided to leave with what can only be considered an ultimatum, or a promise of not letting go, or well something like that'_, Alexis mumbled off. Kevin sighed softly, "You don't mind if I kill him do you?" Kevin asked and was rewarded with Alexis' gay laughter echoing down the line. _'Honestly Kay, that won't be necessary'_, she giggled softly. "It's okay you know, I have the means to get rid of his body completely without leaving any evidence", he stated blandly with dry wit. Alexis laughter, blasted over the line. Kevin grinned. _'Thank you Kevin'_, she used his birth name, '_I needed that. Now, enough dodging, what's wrong with you?'_

Kevin cringed, "Promise not to get too mad?" he asked. Alexis paused_, 'what did you do?'_ she asked warily. Kevin sighed, "Well, I got injured yesterday in the park", he mumbled nervously. _'WHAT!'_ Alexis shouted her voice angry. "Easy, easy; I didn't want to worry you, so I kept my mouth shut", he explained. Alexis sighed, _'You're an idiot! Without a doubt __**a**__ classic idiot! Now please explain what happened _**in detail**', she stressed the last two words, venomously, and with a silent warning to not leave out a single thing. Kevin smiled softly, her worry was endearing he hadn't missed the threat or warning in her tone, it wasn't suffocating. "Okay I agree; I was an idiot, I just I really didn't want you to feel responsible in anyway", _'it wouldn't have been my responsibility anyway, I had a plate-full'_, Alexis interjected playfully, easing the mood considerably. Kevin smirked, "Yeah", he laughed softly and quickly explained everything that had happened up until his side being numbed. _'So'_, Alexis paused trying to find the right words. "So?" Kevin asked. _'Not to sound callous, but I won't meet at you the range then?'_ Kevin smiled in absolute relief.

**Thank God, she's not treating me like an invalid, pampering me to the end of the earth.**

"Actually how does five in the evening sound?" he asked cautiously. _'Hmmm… can we make it around six o'clock?'_ Alexis asked softly. "Yeah, that's fine. Great really", Kevin spoke slowly, feeling the anesthetic's effects kicking in. _'Get some sleep Kay, I'll see you at six, text me the place'_, she said quietly voice gentle. "How'd you know it wouldn't be the precinct's range?" he asked sleepily. Alexis giggled sweetly, _'Common sense really, if Detective Beckett saw you anywhere near the precinct she'd shoot you, possibly before Detective Esposito kills you'_. Kevin chuckled. "Okay, yeah. Thanks, goodnight", Kevin hung up and fell asleep, instantly knocked out. A small relieved smile splayed across his features. That's how James found him. Curled up on his good-side and sleeping like a puppy, ruffling his hair, he tucked him in and smiled.

**Start healing idiot… you have an angel watching over you.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Javier and Lanie reached the precinct, "I don't like him", Javier said the second, Lanie parked the car in the vacant lot, and Lanie sighed, "Hmmhmm. Not like I haven't heard that in the, <strong>oh<strong> last ten minutes, twenty times at least", she groaned out, rolling her eyes, she climbed out of the van. Javier followed her as she climbed the steps entrance to the precinct running straight into Beckett and Castle. "We have a new lead on the dead guy in the pool", Castle announced flamboyantly. Kate rolled her eyes, "Honestly Castle, the guy has a name", she murmured. Lanie sighed, "Go work Baby, I have some reports to work on a few dead bodies", she said. Javier groaned, "Come on Lanie, I'm only worried". Lanie swirled around venom dripped from her voice as she glared at him, "I know you care about him, I know you love him, I know you worry about him, but I'm your girlfriend, and when my boyfriend spends the last ten minutes grumbling about another man, putting on the moves on your partner, one has to wonder what you're really feeling about, said partner-", "Lanie!" Javier blushed. "Don't you Lanie me, I know you care about Ry, so do I and so do the rest of us, but I am sick and tired of you making me feel like second best. You need to get your head screwed on right. Now we'll talk, later", she scolded him and stalked off in a fit of rage.

Castle whistled, "Wow! That was— dude— you should probably go after her. Uh- Beckett and I are okay without you", he said looking back at the senior detective, who nodded enthusiastically, "Y-Yeah, definitely. Go after her", she encouraged somewhat shocked at the scene that just played out. Shaking her head she dragged Castle to her car. Javier shook his head, in wry amazement, "Time for some serious damage control", he muttered.

Castle turned back to watch Javier jog up the stairs, "Esposito isn't bisexual is he?" Kate shook her head, "Not that I know of. He's got a special connection with Ryan though, it's something do with the first time they got shot, although Ryan fired one shot they sort of saved each other's life. I've never asked them about it, I just know, Ryan and Esposito are very close, like brothers, closer than brothers actually. I assume Lanie's just a bit jealous of that partnership", Kate tried to explain. Castle smirked, "It's also probably got to do with the language barrier, I'm guessing Lanie and Esposito need to you know really talk properly at least once. They just suddenly started dating, eh?" he asked in confusion. "Don't look at me, if you want to know all the gossip, you're gonna have to let Lanie tell me first", she mumbled as she parked the car outside an old descript building, that was an auto-shop. Arguing playfully they walked into the building wondering about the dead swimmer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Ryan stretched as he woke up, he turned his head and he heard James speak, "Ah the cat awakes from fourteen hours of sleep", he joked. Ryan blinked, "fourteen hours?" he asked worriedly. James shook his head, "Fourteen is the relative time, estimated as to how long cats sleep in a day, without twitching. It's just an metaphor, you've been asleep for a good solid five hours, its five thirty now", he stated as he checked Kevin's left hand, "Hmmm, it's been oxidized well enough, but still needs to be bandaged, you need to really avoid using this hand", lifting Ry's shirt up, now wrinkled, he sighed, "the bandages get soaked real quick, hmmm does this hurt?" he asked as he pinched Kevin gently. Kevin shook his head, "I didn't feel anything", he mumbled. James nodded absentmindedly, noting things down on a chart, of some sort, mumbling mostly to himself, James eventually shrugged, "Okay. Okay", he muttered as he grabbed some clean bandages and redressed the wound on Kevin's side, "I really need you to take this easy, like <em>really<em> easy", he shook his head raising his palm out, before Kevin could protest, "I know you. Okay. I know you have plans, and you're planning on heading to wherever it is you're heading to meet Em, so please try not to do anything crass…yet", "James!" Kevin hissed blushing. James grinned at Kevin's obvious embarrassment, "Idiot", he playfully tousled Kevin's hair, "Not at all what I meant, but avoid that as well", and Kevin blushed, "Shut up. Moron!" he mumbled ducking his head down. James chuckled mock ruefully, "Anyhow, you won't be able to move around much anyway, I've bandaged you up pretty tightly, so well the thing is, you'll probably feel incredibly uncomfortable, when you stretch or something, but since your side is still numb, you won't feel much pain. Though at the first vestiges of pain, I plead, you'll pay attention and not ignore it? Look at it this way, the more attention you pay, the less pain you'll be in, and the quicker you'll heal", James advised gently, as he moved to wrap up Kevin's hand. Kevin nodded, "I promise I won't do anything rash, in one form or the other", he answered cringing at the blood soaked bandages, James got rid of. James smiled, "I know", he murmured mysteriously. Kevin raised an eyebrow in question, but James steadfastly ignored him and his curious gaze. Kevin shrugged warily, "Okay", he answered somewhat worriedly at James' mischievous smirk.

**What the hell is thinking about?**

_More importantly what the hell has he done?_

**That's a really good question… **

"So", James began, "what's on the agenda for today?" James asked as he finished bandaging Kevin's hand, and held up a black glove. Kevin quirked an eyebrow, "What's that for?" he asked in confusion, and then shrugged without waiting for an answer, "I'm taking Alexis to the range Precinct 24, I'm gonna call Avery up on that favor, I need a licensed range and if I go to the precinct Beckett or Javier will kill me", he shuddered dramatically. James grinned as he pulled the black glove over Kevin's hand, "Consider it a protective measure and reminder not to do anything stupid", he muttered as he strapped the glove on. "That's probably a good idea", Kevin muttered and then he blushed, James sighed, "what's wrong?" he asked patiently. Kevin groaned and sighed sheepishly, "Should I get her anything?" he asked clumsily. James grinned, "Oh cousin aren't you simply adorable, all flushed and wary like a teenager on his first date", and he smirked.

Kevin scowled kissing James he growled against his lips, "wipe that smirk off of your face, prat!" James kissed back softly and pulling back smiled reassuringly, "why don't you go to _Nostradamus_ rather than at P24, keep it more private, plus _Nostradamus _is less conspicuous, and you can help her down in **The Dungeon **with a rather larger range of weapon choices, rather than the standard issue of weapons issued to any minor, even though she'll be accompanied with you, there are limitations", he advised. Kevin grinned, "You read way too much information on _The Kripkes Case_. Oh well if nothing else it'll be fun to see Jordan, Leo and Amelia", Kevin smirked. James laughed, "I wonder how _that_ love story panned out", James asked curiously. Kevin slid off the bed, "Leo and Amelia started dating officially when Jordan married Cassandra O'Connell", Kevin answered as he pulled on a grey sweatshirt, and blue jeans.

"EH! Really? Prom Queen Cassie? Hmmm, did not see that coming! When did that happen?" James asked, as he pulled the blood-soaked sheets off of the bed and tossed it into the laundry hamper. Kevin shrugged, "Uh I don't really remember the exact date, I'd say roughly two years ago", he shrugged. James sighed, "Hmmm… okay so be careful and Kevin if you do anything rash, trust me; Ari will KILL you", he warned. Kevin cringed swallowing his gag-reflex, he shook his head, "I swear I won't be rash", he promised. Grabbing his keys from the kitchen counter, as they walked into the foyer Kevin sighed, "Wish me luck", he mumbled. James smiled, "Godspeed my son", he teased and laughed as Kevin hit him over the head rolling his eyes. "Prat!" he laughed and jogged to his car. Waving he blew James a kiss and yelled, "Get a **sexy** **lover;** prat!" he joked and laughed when James threw a bunched up newspaper at his head blushing furiously. Kevin drove off to a rendition of Irish curses thrown his way by a very pissed off Irishman. He laughed as he texted Alexis the address to _Nostradamus._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Alexis ran into the lobby of <em>Nostradamus, <em>she was a good thirty minutes late. Halting in the center of the extravagant hotel she stopped to catch her breath, looking around her, she was struck dumb at the extravagance of the hotel Lobby she now stood in. When she had received Kevin's text to come here she was confused and rightly so, because the very floor she stood on was a gold floor, not knowing any other way to express it, she stood in awe, and the marble was a lavish golden color, with an intricate Arabian pattern in what seemed to be a dark ochre color.

It would have been an entirely normal thing to have witnessed, after all hotel lobbies and floors were supposed to be distinctively vibrant in their glory, but this place was too put it politely incredibly gaudy. If nothing else, _Nostradamus_ had plenty of character in her opinion, Housed like a building that existed in the1600's.

Entering the lobby felt like stepping into a bedecked palace room. There was an extravagant wall lining on her left hand side, fountains and artwork, she was facing a massively long reception desk that seemed to be beginning from one part of the room to the other side, she looked around her, there were people all over the place.

**It probably does very well…**

_Duh?_

**Oh Shut Up!**

Pivoting on the balls of her feet she looked back at the doors, and took an involuntary step back, if she had thought the doors, of the entrance of _Nostradamus_ was something out of a Harry Potter book, then she was surprised to see the large double doors from the inside they were Gates, Huge Golden gates that stood tall and proud; as she blinked at the massive doors she could just barely make out a pattern woven or what looked to be etched directly into the doors.

Shaking her head at the sight she turned back around, on her right hand side was huge fish-tank, to what was supposed to be a wall, and adjacent to that was what she deemed a restaurant, tilting her head at the right angle she gasped as she witnessed the interior of the room it seemed to be an indoor rain forest, filled with what she could only assume were statutes of historical figures placed strategically around the _'forest'_.

Turning her head to the left side again, she took in the gold-lined furniture, it was really fancy, but it really bordered on gaudy in some places and to her far left, she was almost too shocked to see, a large ornament tree, to what she saw, stood at the edge of the reception desk, stairs spiraling in a curve with a tall black banister curved around the tree. It looked real, except she instinctively knew it wasn't, and as the light fell on it, it seemed that it looked a large Christmas tree, decked it artificial snow, with what seemed like a leopard sitting on it, shaking her head she almost laughed at the absurdity of the cat in a tree.

Alexis twirled around in shock, this truly was a mystical place, smiling she looked around, trying to spot Kevin in the crowd she almost jumped in shock, when her BlackBerry vibrated against her thighs. Pulling the phone from her pocket, she grinned as she saw the caller-name, "Hello", she chirped gaily. _'Hi gorgeous!'_ the voice answered as she smiled. "How would you know, if I'm gorgeous, Kay? I might look atrocious, as I've been milling around ink, and paper all day", she smirked as she looked around her, biting her lip. _'Not from where I'm standing, if you're atrocious, then I can understand almost perfectly, why Ashley would risk bodily harm, just too spend a few moments with you'_, Kay said.

Alexis pivoted around, eyes searching the moving crowd, "Hey that's not fair! You can see me. Where are you?" she asked as she craned her head to look for him. Alexis smiled as laughter echoed down the line, _'I'm sure you've heard of the saying, life isn't fair!'_ Alexis pouted, "Don't I even get a hint?" she asked pleadingly. Kay snorted, _'With a pout like that, Rick must have been killed nine times already? No way! Consider this punishment for being a good thirty minutes late. Besides I enjoy watching you smile. A sexy vixen in red in a crowd of seagulls'_, he joked.

Alexis blushed, "I am not sexy, least of all in this", and she gestured to herself, in an absentminded way. Kevin's voice huskily answered, _'Not from where I'm standing. The looks people, men, send you are wholly inappropriate, makes me want to hurt them'_, he said slowly and deliberately.

Alexis shivered as the possessive note in his voice washed through her. Alexis stopped looking for him abruptly, facing the reception's desk, she willed her voice to calm down, but even as she tried her voice, silky and wanton breathed the words, "I want to see you", she faced forward gripping her violin bag, and laptop bag, on her shoulder, her left hand pressing the BlackBerry to her ear, "Come towards me", she ordered softly. _'Yes Mam'_, Alexis heard Kevin answer, she shivered as she felt his presence behind her, she inhaled as she felt him drape a possessive arm around her waist, she breathed as his skillful fingers of his right hand, gently pulled the straps of her bags off her shoulder, his hand, slowly travelling down her arm, allowing the bags to gently descend to the ground.

He whispered into his phone, _'I missed you'_, he breathed, his voice ghosting against the shell of her ear, as he pulled her flush up against his chest. Alexis' arm holding her phone fell limply to her side, she turned her head slightly to look into Kevin's eyes, "and I've missed you", she placed a tentative hand on his bandaged hand, and smiled a soft sad smile. "How are you?" she asked. Kevin smiled and pulled her infinitely closer, "I'm okay, hurts occasionally but I'm fine", he answered her slowly. Alexis stepped out of his embrace and turned to face him, "You'll let me know if the pain increases", she said. Neither was sure whether it was a request or an order.

Kevin nodded; he missed her warmth, and would have pulled her back to him, if he hadn't spotted Jordan walking up to them. Switching his phone to silent he leant down, reaching for her bags, he straightened his clothes and picked her discarded bags up. Alexis reached for her laptop bag, "I'll carry this", she said. Kevin nodded thankfully. They stared at each other unsure what to say, when a tall burly, slightly beefy man, with ginger hair and mischievous grey eyes, jogged up to them, he sidled up to Kevin. He smiled at her and then smirked at Kevin, muttering something in Gaelic, Alexis noted Kevin flushing and scowling at him, she caught the words _'shut up'_, and _'idiot'_, the rest was in Gaelic, lost she quirked an eyebrow at Kevin.

Kevin sighed, "Emerald, This is Jordan O'Brian; he's a cousin, well sort of, my brother in-law. My cousin-sister Cassandra O'Connell's husband", turning his head he frowned, "She's around here somewhere, I think. Anyway, this moron just so happens to be her husband, and quite the-", "-handsome bugger aren't I mate, and it's Cassandra O'Brian now, you prat!" his voice boomed as Alexis registered his Scottish accent and he grinned at her, Alexis found herself smiling back. Kevin groaned, "Great he's already charmed you", he moaned piteously. Alexis laughed spiritedly at Kevin's woe-be-gone expression. Jordan grinned, "Aye Lass, let's leave this annoying bugger here, and go off to **The Dungeons**, eh?" he winked at her.

Kevin groaned, "Oi! I really didn't get a chance to tell her **it's** called that", he explained as Alexis blinked at Jordan in wry shock, mouthing the word _'dungeons'_ to Kevin. Jordan's booming laugh echoed across the lobby, "Well then; all the more reason to escort your princess and whisk her away to my dungeons", he mock-leered at Kevin, and grabbing Alexis' hand charged forth pulling the confused, and slightly bemused red-head behind him.

Kevin sighed and trudged behind the over-enthusiastic Scottish man, shaking his head in amusement, he followed them, hiding a wince as he followed more slowly. Feeling a little sorry for Alexis' predicament she was stuck with quite a zealous man, for a god ten minutes.

**Poor Alexis, she's going to laugh herself silly…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Kevin walked into the <em>Nostradamus<em> and looked around, he walked to the furniture on his left and whistled lowly, and apparently the hotel had refurbished everything. Kevin assumed after The Kripkes Case, The hotel, had redeemed its jilted poise and stood now renovated in all its profound glory. Three years of clearing their names, after an Epic drug bust had almost destroyed the Hotel's reputation. Four of his closest friends had really changed the look of the place, it used to look incredibly dark and shady on the inside, sort of like a hangout often portrayed in comic-books, where notorious villains would gather and play cards. To say the _Nostradamus_ had changed drastically in the last three years would be an understatement.

Leo Prionsa had really honored his name by transforming a once shady structure into an almost Arthurian palace-look, and ironically keeping the name _Nostradamus_. Leo being the owner of the magnificent hotel seemed to have really changed the outlook of said hotel. It seemed busy, if the crowd of people were any indication.

Leaning against a pillar, he looked up at the ceiling, but before he could even register the elaborate mural, on the ceiling he was bombarded by what he assumed what a tiny creature with blonde hair, he staggered against the weight and would've fallen if hadn't been leaning against the pillar. The tiny creature in his arms, was speaking rapidly, and the only word Kevin managed to get were, _'Kev'_, _'been so long'_, _'visit often'_, _'missed you'_, _'so much to tell you'_, _'Leo'_, _'babies'_, _'Cassie'_, and a few words in French that went right over his head. Before Kevin could push away from the woman who was sobbing into his chest at a speed he didn't think man were able to speak in, he was clapped in the back, by a very heavy hand, Kevin hissed in pain, and would have doubled over if he wasn't been held up, by what seemed to be two very worried faces peering at him.

**Bloody hell… that hurts…**

Kevin blinked as he breathed softly and in labored gasps, sinking to the nearest chair, he barely made out the words, _'Oi, Mate'_, _'you okay?'_, _'Ow, woman!'_, _'Idiot of course he isn't. Go find Leo'_, a voice ordered briskly, followed by a stubborn hoarse voice replying, _'Why me? You go find your man'_. Kevin barely made out a few choice curse words before he allowed his head to fall back on the arm-rest, fading out of consciousness.

Kevin jolted awake as something cold was placed on his forehead he opened his eyes only to stare at startling green eyes, before he could register the eyes were different he mumbled, _'Emerald?'_, before passing out again, to the a French reply, "Mon Dieu, who is Emerald?" but fell back squeezing his eyes shut he registered the sounds around him, four distinct voices whispered frantically to each other in rapid Gaelic, English and French. To his right he could hear a crowd of people murmuring in English about suitcases and maps, and food, and sex, clothes and bags, and other nonsense.

Breathing deeply he opened his eyes cautiously. His eyes were greeted with a very colorful ceiling, what he mistook for a mural, earlier was rather in fact a really extensive glass painting, of what he assumed was a fairytale of some sort. The colors were vibrant and rich.

He smiled at the picturesque description of what he assumed was the story of Cinderella. He remembered it Amelia's favorite childhood story. The ceiling being a dome in construction was beautiful, as the sun's rays would hit upon the glass the colors glistened even more. "It's magical", he whispered. "I can see why Amelia chose Cinderella, the meeting of two people after a lot of trial and suffering and then finally it ends when the shoe fits", he continued softly.

Closing his eyes he breathed deeply and sat up, wincing as he realized that the numbness had worn off, reaching in his back pocket he removed a strip of tablets and dry swallowed one of the capsules, he wrinkled his nose at the acrid taste. Sighing he looked at the worried faces, he smiled softly, "I'm okay. Just tired, Immune's systems been shot to hell", he whispered as he answered Amelia's unspoken question.

**In a manner of speaking, that is… **

_She's worse than a mother fussing over a newborn child. _

**It's a good thing that I love her like a sister.**

A tall pale youth, with Black hair eyed him cautiously before he knelt by his side. His sparkling sky-blue eyes twinkled apprehensively, "What happened?" he asked voice soft and musical. Kevin smiled as he tousled the boy's black spiky hair, "Nothing out of the ordinary, don't worry", changing the subject Kevin lifted the boy's face and took in the change in his features, it had been three years since he last had a chance to look at the boy, no _man_ that knelt before him, excluding the occasional family gathering. His face had matured over the years, since Kevin had last paid attention, he had lost the boyish roundness, his eyes no longer were framed with large rectangular spectacles but with clear contact lenses, he had high cheekbones and full red pouty lips, his body was lithe, yet built at the same time. Eyes were more mature and experienced, "You've grown up, Leo. You're not scrawny anymore. You've become very handsome", Kevin whispered softly. The boy grinned, "Really?" he asked cautiously. Kevin nodded, "I've missed that smile", he murmured softly.

Leo blushed at the praise and smiled, the grin never leaving his lips, as he made room for a tall platinum Blonde with sparkling green eyes, she was wearing a vibrant white Chinese dress, with Dark ochre-gold floral pattern embossed on her right hand side, its tightness seemed to amplify her breasts. The dress was floor length with a slit that went up her thigh that fit her in all the right places her slender body moved like a cats' as she slithered to the floor gracefully, and kneeled at his feet, "What about me?" she purred jealously. Kevin laughed, "How have you been Cassie? My beautiful creature, how can a mere mortal like me even begin to describe your beauty?" he praised her. Kevin was rewarded with her gay laughter echoing around him, her voice musical almost like Leo's but slightly less soft, huskier than anything. "I've missed you Cousin, where have you been?" she demanded ruthlessly grabbing his un-injured hand and glaring at Jordan, "and are you okay? You'll have to forgive the brute that is my husband, the man doesn't know how to act in polite society", she chastised rudely.

Kevin grinned, at Jordan, "It really isn't his fault, I was just, surprised by the man's strength. You've been working out?" he addressed. Jordan shook his head, he didn't face Kevin, and the detective sighed wearily, pulling his hand free, he stood up slowly and hugged the taller man, "Hey", he began softly feeling the man stiffen in his arms, "I'm alright. I swear. It wasn't your fault", he moved away to stare at the beefy man, "Come on Teddy, please look at me"; he pleaded softly addressing the larger man, by his childhood nickname. Jordan flinched, "I didn't know you were hurt", he mumbled. Kevin nodded and smiled, "I know that, it's why I don't blame you for my weakness-", "-you are NOT weak!" he was interrupted by a heavily French accented voice cutting him off in a brisk no-nonsense manner.

Kevin turned to the shortest of the group, she was easily five feet two inches, and with her heels a simple five feet three inches, she was short and petite and pixie-like, with a graceful gait and hair that is short, spiky and golden. Kevin took in her slightly worried, angry expression and sighed heavily, "Hey who are you?" he asked ignoring her startled gaze and leaning against the pillar he previously stood against, "I'm looking for an old friend of mine, she looks like you, except she's more bubbly and optimistic and her name is Amelia Connolly. She may look as gentle a cat but she's fierce as a hound!" he stated looking here and there.

The others sniggered at his descriptions. Amelia huffed, "HMPH! See if I ever worry about you again", she sniffed her nose in the air. The others broke down laughing at her conceited expression. Kevin grinned, "Ah, there you are, my French-Irish princess!" he addressed the young French-Irish that stood before him, with poise and grace; he saw her fight down a smile and smirked. Amelia laughed as she saw him smirking at her, "Oh shut up!" she hissed between snorts of laughter. They all laughed at her defeated expression.

Kevin watched his extended family joking about as he recalled how they had found Leo, drenched in blood in the Bronx, he was merely eleven years old then and Kevin was sixteen when James and Sam had yelled at him from the other side of the Alley to look at the kid. He had been incredibly wary of Sam and James and like a frightened dog, had pressed himself against the wall hissing at them, when Sam had reached out to coax him away from the garbage dumpster he had scratched her hissing in part fear - part anger. Sam had yowled and had made to grab him. Kevin had stepped between the two shielding the boy from Sam's anger and angrily ordered James to take her away. It was the first time Kevin had been authoritative to anyone, his voice had been strong and held a no nonsense tone to it. James had been surprised despite been a good four years older than him, had simply obeyed and pulled a rather pissed off Sam away.

Kevin had turned around slowly, he remembered the wary yet thankful gaze, half skittish half trusting the boy had slowly moved away from the wall. Watching Kevin warily but trusting enough, Kevin had stood absolutely silent, not even daring to breathe as he allowed the boy time to get acquainted to him. Kevin was watching him carefully. The boy was eyeing his shopping bag. Understanding flashed quickly and Kevin knelt slowly in the dirt and garbage and spoke softly, "Are you hungry?" he had remembered asking, the boy had stared at him, not replying at all, Kevin slowly dug into the bag for a bread bun, and placed a warm cherry bun, in the gaunt boys hands.

His movements were slow and deliberate. He had simply removed his hands, only to have the boy tear into the bread viciously almost like an animal, "I wonder; what's your name?" Kevin had asked, and the boy stalled for barely a second, biting out his name, "Leo, my name is Leo", and proceeded to tear into the bun again. He could hear Sam's scandalized gasp, but chose to ignore it. Sitting down cross legged, he ignored Sam's disgusted groan, "I bought him those jeans", she had hissed. James had laughed and told her to shut up. Kevin grinned at the memory.

It had taken a good part of an hour to allow the boy to trust him; he had given the boy the food he had bought and his coat. Leo had not followed him out of the alley it had made Kevin despondent and angry, to find out how he came to that alley. I week's worth of research, explained the boy's mother was trying to prostitute her son to random strangers and the thought had made Kevin retch, he had the woman sent to jail, and begged his parents to adopt Leo.

Once the Ryan's had finally signed the adoption papers, and finished all legal proceedings, it took the better part of another two weeks to finally coax the boy to leave the cardboard box, in a damp alley, his only shelter against the people who had hurt him. It was a battle after that, getting the boy to open up to people; several years of therapy had cured the boy. He still seemed nervous around people and when Amelia first saw him she had been obsessed in helping him through his pain.

Kevin recalled the boy nervously clutching him round the waist when the sly fox first showed up, being two years older than Leo. The boy stayed so close to Kevin, it was wonder anyone ever saw him, he practically molded himself to Kevin. When Amelia asked Kevin permission to date Leo, Kevin had been so shocked; Jordan had pushed him off the bench, in college just to have him snap out of it. Jordan, Cassie and James had been his friends in college. Amelia was a transfer student from France and was two years his junior and two years Leo's senior.

Kevin had vehemently denied her permission, his possessive qualities and protective instinct, practically shouted at her not to go near him. Of course Kevin had no idea Leo was crushing on Amelia at that time. That's when Amelia started dating Jordan and Leo had been heartbroken.

Kevin was snapped out of his daze, when Jordan nudged him back into the real world, "Oi! Been calling your name for the past ten minutes bro, where you at?" he asked. Kevin shook his head, and took in everyone's happy faces, Cassandra was leaning against Jordan, she seemed a bit pale, well paler than normal, but still happy none the less, she was practically glowing. Leo and Amelia were holding hands, and would occasionally exchange sweet happy glances.

**I guess things always have a way to work out for the better on their own…**

Kevin smiled softly reveling in the love that surrounded him. Pausing he exhaled, "Nowhere. I actually came here for a favor". Four voices spoke as one and answered, "Anything!" Kevin grinned, "Okay. That's great, I'm meeting a friend, and we'll need **The Dungeon** and a few of its explicit utilities. I'll be helping her with target-practice-", "-why not just use the precinct's range?" Cassie asked curiously. Kevin flushed, looking away he cleared his throat, "I figured I'd show her how to use non-standard weapons as well", he answered vaguely.

Cassie raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Eh? That made no sense you're a cop, can't you use the weapons in the precinct range. Is she your junior or something, maybe you aren't allowed to do that…?" Amelia chirped, both asking and answering her own questions. Leo watched Kevin closely, there was something different about the way he spoke about this _friend_, and Leo nudged Jordan and pointed towards Kevin's flush. Jordan and Cassie noted the red flush creeping up his neck and his eyes wavering all over the place, but avoiding theirs all together. Curious Leo and Jordan sidled up to the conscious detective. Jordan leered and Leo smirked, their Cheshire-cat-like grins, automatically shut the girls up, the sudden silence unnerved Kevin, stealing the little resolve he had, he faced two men and winced.

"H-Hi", he stuttered slowly Kevin flinched at the break in his voice. "Ah-hah! So tell us everything about her", Jordan demanded. Leo grinned, "Lemme guess her name's Emerald isn't it?" The girls squealed, "Oh of course", Amelia squealed delightedly. Cassie hugged as she squealed, happily, pausing mid-squeal she paused, "Hang on… aren't you engaged to that ugly pig-faced broad, what was her name again, _'Janie'_?" she asked wrinkling her nose and sniffing _'Janie's' _name in absolute disdain. Kevin shrugged, "I-I did propose to **Jenny**, but there are a few complications there and well, I, we had a fig—", Kevin began answering, stressing on Jenny's name, he tried to explain but paused mid word, as a flurry of red caught his eye.

Turning he grinned at the woman that had run into the lobby of the _Nostradamus_, her hair flew around her face in soft curls. She was dressed in a knee-length red shirt dress and Black leggings, completing her ensemble was her mid-calf two inch high heeled black boots and a black woolen scarf draped around her neck. Her dress was sleeve less, with a ruffle neck, as she took in her surroundings; the sleeves were slightly laced with lace, and her dress hugged her waist. Kevin watched as she twirled around taking in all the sights, her green eyes were sparkling in awe.

Kevin immediately noted every single man's eyes on her, growling low, he watched her ignoring Jordan's low whistle and Leo's wolf whistle. Taking his BlackBerry from his pocket he made his way towards her, dialing her number he smiled as he watched the change in her expression as she recognized the caller. _'Hello'_, her voice chirped gaily. Kevin couldn't help himself as he answered her "Hi gorgeous!" And as she smiled, he smirked_. 'How would you know, if I'm gorgeous, Kay? I might look atrocious, as I've been milling around ink, and paper all day'_, she smirked as she looked around her, biting her lip. Kevin almost groaned into the speaker, she had no idea what effect her biting on her lip had on him, smirking he leveled his voice as he replied, "Not from where I'm standing, if you're atrocious, then I can understand almost perfectly, why Ashley would risk bodily harm, just too spend a few moments with you", he said, and Kevin barely managed to reign in the jealous growl he almost let loose.

Kevin grinned from behind a family as he watched Alexis pivot around, eyes searching the moving crowd, _"Hey that's not fair! You can see me. Where are you?"_ she asked as she craned her head to look for him. Alexis smiled as laughter echoed down the line, "I'm sure you've heard of the saying, life isn't fair!" Alexis pouted, _'Don't I even get a hint?'_ she asked pleadingly. Kay snorted, her pout was adorable, the whole droopy eyes, biting lip and pout would make greater men bow in defeat, "With a pout like that, Rick must have been killed nine times already? No way! Consider this punishment for being a good thirty minutes late. Besides I enjoy watching you smile. A sexy vixen in red in a crowd of seagulls", he joked, inwardly cringing at the lame pick up line.

What surprised however was Alexis' blush, _'I am not sexy, least of all in this'_, and she gestured to herself, in an absentminded way, Kevin's voice huskily answered, "Not from where I'm standing. The looks people, **men**, send you are wholly inappropriate, makes me want to hurt them", he said slowly and deliberately without conscious thought, as he had just barely reached her.

Kevin noted Alexis shiver as the possessive note in his voice washed through her. Alexis stopped looking for him abruptly, facing the reception's desk, she seemed to struggle as she willed her voice to calm down, but even as she tried her voice, silky and wanton breathed the words, _'I want to see you'_, she faced forward gripping her violin bag, and laptop bag, on her shoulder, her left hand pressing the BlackBerry to her ear, _'Come towards me'_, she ordered softly, her voice demanding his presence ghosted through him, sending a tidal wave of pleasure straight to his groin. "Yes Mam", Kevin answered, she shivered as she felt his presence behind her, she inhaled as she felt him drape a possessive arm around her waist, she breathed as his skillful fingers of his right hand, gently pulled the straps of her bags off her shoulder, his hand, slowly travelling down her arm, allowing the bags to gently descend to the ground.

He whispered into his phone, "I missed you", he breathed, his voice ghosting against the shell of her ear, her reply sent a his heartbeat into overdrive and he pulled her infinitely closer, the words, "and I've missed you", in all its simplicity stole his very breath, he barely registered her words and queries about his well being when all he felt like doing was to never let her go and to simply hold onto her forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>"Oh-kay…" drawled Jordan, his voice rapt with awe as he watched Kevin make his way towards the redhead, "Did not expect that", he muttered in shock and blinked at his wife, "I mean I really did not expect that", he gestured vaguely to the detective who walked stealthily towards the young woman, who stood in the center of the lobby, her eyes searching the crowd for the Irishman. Leo nodded at his side, in absolute shock, "Uh-huh, right there behind you. I mean I may be imagining this, but I'm pretty sure he growled didn't he?" he asked the three people in front of him, as he watched the detective walk closely, and almost had reached the young redhead, the expression on his face was borderline possessive, and Leo had only once before seen that expression, when Kevin had protected him as a kid when he was in school. Amelia nodded once, "Oui, I saw that and heard that, as well", she replied as she wrapped her tiny arms around Leo. Cassandra gasped as she saw Kevin pull the redhead flush against his chest and squeaked, a tiny, <em>'eep!'<em> as she stared shamelessly at the scene before her.

The others turned and took in the scene, Jordan and Leo blushed, the scene seemed oddly too intimate. Amelia let loose a steady stream of French words, that no one bothered translating, "Mon Dieu! Despite being such a simple gesture, it seems almost too, too-", she paused not quite able to come up with the right word and continued in French. Leo nodded, "_Intimate_? Seductive? Sexy? Hot? Sizzling? _**Personal**_?" he asked not entirely sure what word would be appropriate to describe the moment between his brother and the strange woman.

Cassandra shook her head her curls swayed haphazardly, "I d-don't know", she stuttered. Jordan sighed, "I should probably go there, I mean despite the fact that I wouldn't know what to say, I'd rather he not kiss the woman", Jordan muttered quietly. Leo turned to him, "Why not?" he asked, even though he felt a slightly jealous of the redhead, he seemed to like her, her simple presence had made Kevin smile such a soft sincere smile, a smile no one had seen since Kevin was eighteen. Kevin's smile had been replaced with a sarcastic grin and a cocky arrogance that had been borderline sadistic.

Jordan sighed, "He's still engaged to _'Jenny'_", his voice dripped with disdain at the name, and he continued, "I know Kevin, and as much as we all can see his happiness from simply one look at the redhead, or the embarrassed blush of her spoken name, I-we all know Kevin is not the kind of person that would cheat on anyone, no matter how much he begins to hate them, or well in Kevin's case despise them. Hell that's still a strong word, more like starts to not like someone. I'd rather protect hi, from the guilt than let him suffer through it or watch him suffer through it", he shrugged.

Cassandra kissed him softly, "When did you get so smart?" she asked impressed with his logic. Jordan shrugged embarrassed, "I stuck around you for too long", he murmured. Leo snorted and Amelia giggled softly. Cassie blushed and playfully stuck out her tongue. Kissing him one last time, she smiled encouragingly, "Go do your thing Teddy", she whispered. Jordan laughed at the pet name. Giggling softly she and Amelia walked off towards the rain forest, with Amelia's soft voice booming through the crowd, "Move people, we have a Hotel to run", she danced through the crowd, while Cassandra glided through the lobby, men parted like the seas as she walked through the lobby of _Nostradamus_. Amelia twirled behind her like an exotic dancer and shadowed her steps, with presumptuous boldness.

Leo watched as Jordan flirted and teased the detective and young redhead, his gestures wild and animated as he described something or the other. Leo smiled softly as he watched Kevin watch the retreating figure of the redhead and Jordan, shaking his head ruefully at the scene the two departing characters were laughing about something or the other. Leo watched Kevin follow them at slightly slower pace, enjoying the repartee his friends shared. Sighing Leo walked towards the elevator his office on the top floor, stood, a desk filled with random paperwork was calling his name. Leo groaned as he stepped into the empty elevator, "Bloody Paperwork", he mumbled into the glass door. Smiling Leo laughed, "Oh things are going to be so much more interesting, if Kevin starts forgetting his engaged".

**Dangerous but fun…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Ch 9 : A Bullet For My Valentine

**To Sarina: Thank you for your kind words, and don't worry your English is perfect…their first kiss…wow…I have a hundred scenarios for that one… just need to pick one, but it'll be after she comes back from L.A. By the way, love your name, it means Cheerful, composed, peaceful. It's Latin. It's also a town in Queensland, Australia, and a town known for their sport Rugby. Now that's just ironic! **

**To Susan in Colorado: It took me thirty minutes to figure out what UST meant LOLz…thanks…I hope this chapter will satisfy you it's all about Unresolved Sexual Tension (UST)…lolzzz….**

**To all my other reviewers: Thank you oh so very much! **

**Cheers;**

**Syd…**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>

I don't own any weapon mentioned, except an extensive knowledge about them.

I like guns… and am not plagiarizing **anything**, most of what I'm writing is pure instinct…having never used a gun before. All information on these guns is a thorough research on them…

NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY (Chapter one's first scene), AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

**A Bullet For My Valentine**

* * *

><p>"H-O-ly Shit!" Alexis exclaimed her voice echoing around the cavern into which she had just entered, Kevin grinned at her knocked for six expressions, "Language Missy!" he chided playfully. Alexis poked her tongue out at him, "Shut up! What are you gonna squeal on me?" she queried, hands on hips she raised a condescending eyebrow. Kevin vehemently shook his head in negative, "And take the bullet Rick's gonna aim at my head, as to why I brought you here in the first place. No way, I'll pass!" Kevin rapidly explained. Alexis laughed and then twirling on the balls of her feet she whistled in awe, "You know when he said <strong>The Dungeon<strong>s; I didn't think he meant that literally. Are we still in _Nostradamus_? I mean this isn't some hidden alcove the police use for extensive questioning?" she asked. Kevin laughed, "The police wouldn't question criminals, in a place filled with more ammunition, than a mobster's hideout", he explained. Taking her hand he lead her to a table filled with an assortment of guns and was rewarded with another low expletive from the redhead.

Alexis tread her fingers over the weapons, the cold metal of the guns, caused goose-bumps to appear on her skin, she smiled slowly, the smile slowly transforming into a full blown grin, "Can I really try all of these?" she asked Kevin as she took in the plethora of weapons spread before. Kevin smiled, "Yes", he said simply. Alexis whooped, she flung herself into Kevin, almost knocking him sideways, "Really. Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she rejoiced over and over again, placing a wet sloppy kiss on Kevin's cheek.

Kevin laughed at her exuberance, "Here lemme introduce you to each weapon", pointing to the first weapon, which sat at the edge of the table. The weapons were arranged according to size. Kevin picked up a sleek black semi-automatic pistol and grinned, "This is one of my favorites, and it's often used in the US army as the **M9 Pistol **and is one of the sleekest in its series. **The Beretta 92F/FS**, the coolest part of this is basically the make and the fact that it's standard body is always in black. The body being the darkest of most of its counter-parts is least easily found on any combat officer's body at first glance, and can easily be hidden in the boots, or in a jacket. Now this particular semi-automatic pistol, let's call it a SAP from now onwards", he instructed pulling her to the center off to one side, he placed her behind a painted yellow line, and continued, "Do you remember the position I taught you yesterday? When I explained the way to hold a gun?"

Alexis nodded as she stood in the center rotating her shoulders; she raised an imaginary weapon and stood ram-rod straight and looked back at Kevin. Kevin nodded, "Great, except here hold this", he placed the Beretta in her hands, locking his hands around hers; he instructed the position of holding the weapon. Checking if the safety was on, he lowered the angle, "when you're not in firing position, lower your weapon to a thirty degree angle, roughly", placing his now free hands, on her shoulders he pushed down gently and shook his head, "Relax. You're too uptight, if your shoulders aren't relaxed enough you'll feel the recoil, and I assure that is not pleasant", Kevin ignored the tingling sensation spreading through his fingers as he massaged his fingers into Alexis' shoulders. Easing the muscles he gently slid his fingers down her shoulders to her arms, just below the shoulders. Placing his right leg between Alexis' two legs he shifted her right foot a little outwards, "Spread your legs just a bit more", he advised exhaling as he, caught her, as the sudden forced motion forced her to lose her balance slightly.

Alexis shivered as his warm fingers massaged her shoulders, easing the taut muscles, her hair tied up in a top-knot, allowed his voice to ghost over her skin sending warm spikes of heat spreading through her, she suppressed the moans as he continue to knead the tight sinews of her shoulder muscles. As his leg edged between her thighs she swallowed a soft gasp as he nudged her feet slightly more apart, she crashed into his chest, and she forced herself not to blush, enjoying the sensation of feeling his heart pound against her back. "Sorry", she whispered righting herself. Alexis inwardly groaned as she missed his warmth. She felt rather than saw him nod, "No worries, it was my fault". He re-adjusted her position with her help, as she memorized the correct way to stand.

Kevin sighed as she stepped away from him almost wishing she hadn't moved away so quickly.

_With thoughts like that we'll be here till midnight!_

**Aarrgh! Hello Conscience, you sound an awful like Javi…**

_I'm you, you idiot!_

Kevin rolled his eyes, instantly realizing he just managed to insult himself twofold. He continued explaining the gun and it's mechanism. "Now what you need to understand is that unlike my K100 the Beretta's trigger is different. Hang on, you do remember the mechanism of my SAP right?" Alexis scoffed, "I'm not a blonde Kay, that'd forget what you said the very next day… _When the pistol is fired the barrel and slide move backward together for about 3/8 of an inch while the barrel is cammed counterclockwise by a flat, twisting, helical "cut" in the barrel extension. Once the barrel and slide have moved back to the point where the barrel has twisted about 45° to the left, the slide is free to continue traveling back while the barrel's travel is arrested by its interface to the frame via the barrel extension's square shoulders. On the K100, the Beretta's barrel extension cam cut, and transfer block's cam tooth, are replaced by a curled, twisting cut in the barrel extension, and a round, frame-embedded cross-pin respectively. As such, there is no transfer block per sec, and the barrel extension directly interfaces with the frame via the replaceable cross-pin_".

Kevin whistled, "That's almost word to word", he blinked as he faced her, standing on her left; they stood diagonally towards each other facing each other. "Not almost, it's exactly what you said, I have an eidetic memory, and also you mentioned **The Black Dragon Thirteen**, has an ejection port, when the trigger mechanism is squeezed", pausing to take a breath she continued, " I told you I read about the Beretta 'cause dad wrote about it in his book on it, remember? So, I remember that this piece has a double-action trigger pull, followed by a single-action trigger pull for subsequent rounds. It uses the same short recoil operation as the K100, and is an ambidextrous frame. The safety on this gun-", she indicated with a tilt of her head, at the weapon still held face-down at a thirty degree angle, "-also has the functions as a docking lever". Kevin nodded, "Yes. That's true. Impressive", he mumbled moving back he walked a few paces behind her, standing between the table and Alexis he instructed, "Carry on then, aim at the targets placed in front of you", he ordered briskly he nodded towards the strategic placed targets, that stood in-front of her, in a horizontal structure of what appeared to be steps. Each target stood at a distance of one meter from each other. The first a good thirty-five feet away, "Squeeze the trigger, squeeze, don't pull, and don't let go, after the first shot, just keep your finger on the trigger, it'll be over in less than a minute. Go!" Kevin waited as she nodded.

Alexis relaxed her pose, she raised the weapon, and looking forward breathed in deeply, releasing her breath she squeezed the trigger, she jumped inwardly at the first shot composed on the outside, she continued firing at the targets placed strategically in front of her she fired of a good 20 rounds she counted as each round rocked against her hand and the recoil pressure hit through her arm all the way. Alexis instantly understood what Kevin meant when he stated the importance of her shoulders being relaxed, she grinned as the she almost instinctively knew when the magazine finished, as the last round sunk into the fifth target to her right, and she lowered the weapon and placed the gun on safety.

Silence greeted the dungeons as Alexis lowered the weapon, Kevin took a hesitant step forward only to have Alexis twirl around abruptly, raising both arms in the air she whooped for Joy, and screamed, "Bloody Hell! That was awesome", she shouted in joy, walking swiftly towards him, she placed the gun on the table and moved back to his side almost instantly. "That was, wow! I don't have the words, it felt so relieving, like all my emotions were released in one fell swoop, and I could feel the pressure on my shoulders, it was exhilarating, the slight twinge of recoil pressure and the rounds hitting the targets, I may have missed a few, but Jesus Christ, that was Awesome! I mean when I play with dad, with I dunno water pistols or bead guns and stuff, it seriously doesn't even compare to this awesome feeling that just passes through you. I mean like W-o-w—" Alexis paused mid-rant as her words were greeted with laughter, Kevin grinned and hugged her, "Great! I'm happy that you enjoyed yourself, for a second there you had me worried. Ha-ha Hahaha. It feels great doesn't it, the sensation of release?" he asked sniggering between sentences. Alexis nodded her eyes shining with laughter and relief.

Kevin walked back to the table, lifting the Beretta he released the lock and detached the magazine from the Beretta, handing it to Alexis he pointed to the now empty magazine and explained, "It needs to be cleaned, good maintenance of a gun, is often used as a calming technique. Calm on I'll walk you through the steps. The magazine of a (92 and 98) Beretta, is detachable box magazine, that carries 10, 15, 17, 18 and 20 rounds. This one had 20 rounds in it, the shooter whether a naïve user or a professional, either one, almost instinctively recognizes when the magazine is empty, it just feels lighter, and most people wouldn't know the difference in extreme situations, but then there are first time users like you, James, Leo, Kate and Javi, hell even Rick that instinctively know when the magz about empty", pausing he pointed the barrel of the pistol that lay in his uninjured hand towards her, pointing the knob of the barrel where the bullet exited from, he exhaled.

Kevin reassembled the gun in a flash. Alexis blinked as he handed the now empty gun and grinned, "Practice", smiling he continued. "A Beretta M9 Pistol must be cleaned regularly to prevent rust and degradation of interior parts. Using military-grade cleaner, lubricant and protect ant (CLP), bore brushes and soft cloths which come in a commercially available weapon-cleaning kit, through M9 cleaning time ranges from 15 to 30 minutes". Alexis nodded, "Noted. I'll buy it immediately", she saluted playfully. Kevin rolled his eyes and knocked his shoulders with hers, "M-o-r-o-n!" he chided her. Alexis grinned, "Sorry Sir, please continue, I'll behave", she put a finger to her lips and smirked. Kevin pulled her lower lip. "Pay attention", he scolded gently.

Alexis nodded, moving infinitely closer and took the barrel from his hand, "What do you need to clean the Barrel with?" she asked. Kevin pointed to a packet of Cotton Ear Buds, "Cleaning Swabs are often used for cleaning the firing mechanism of any Beretta M9. Your Phase I: Disassemble the Weapon— Place the safety lever in the down position while aiming the pistol in a safe, downrange direction and release the magazine now; 1. Ensure the weapon's safety mechanism is engaged and release the slide forward. 2. Depress the disassembly lever and pull the slide toward the front of the weapon until it is completely separated from the lower receiver. 3. carefully remove the recoil spring-" here he indicated the recoil spring that sat above the trigger, "- guide while covering them with your free hand to prevent the spring from ejecting. 4. Push the plunger in, like so-", he pushed a knob on the side of the grip and smiled, "- and remove the locking block and barrel".

Disengaging the magazine from the firing mechanism, Kevin handed the individual pieces to Alexis. "Easy", he joked. Alexis stared at the two pieces. "That was easy enough to understand. It's just well, it isn't really is it?" Kevin nodded chewing on his lip he mumbled the answer, "Not really, most cadets end up accidently getting recoil-shots or blowing their fingers off if they're not careful, that's why the second step is really important and the third step is really supposed to be done carefully, slowly. Don't rush through it, and make sure the magazine is completely empty. Now Phase II is really important, pay attention. I'd hate to explain to rick about any casualties", he shuddered.

Alexis laughed; "Really now!" Kevin grinned, sobering he placed the magazine flat on the table facing Alexis he continued, "Phase II: Clear the Weapon—1. Visually inspect the chamber to ensure all the rounds have been ejected. Phase III: Cleaning the Barrel— 1. Put the CLP on the cleaning swab/brush. Yeah we get these special brushes. I'm sure Jordan's got some placed around the table somewhere, let's just use the swabs for now", Kevin explained as he pushed the swab from the barrel into the chamber of the firearm and scrub back and forth, coating the inside of the firearm with the cleaning oil generously.

"2. Next use the swab to shove a piece of cloth or just use an extra swab, to remove the excess oil. This is important if there's oil in the firearm, the thing will blow up in your hand, when the weapon is triggered the firearm could jam and ignite with the velocity of the bullet being fired. 3. Do the same with the locking block, an old piece of cloth, T-shirt, anything really can be used to wipe it clean. Phase IV: Cleaning the Slide— 1. Using an old T-shirt wipe the slide area, breech face, extractor, slide rails and under the breech", he indicated each area as he cleaned the slide with his right hand, caressing the slide with his left hand. Thanking every God in the sky, for pain-killers. Looking up briefly he smirked at her enthralled expression.

**She really is Rick's daughter…**

"2. Remember to remove excess oil from any weapon you clean, now, go back over the slide with a lightly oiled cloth. Add just a little oil to the firing pin block and the safety. This is required, one would rather prefer is safety locks don't jam!" he shivered at the implications if any problem related to a jamming of the safety rig shaking his head he continued, "Phase IV: Lubricating the Recoiling Spring and Spring Guide—1. The recoiling spring and spring guide do not need to be cleaned regularly, but look at it this way, blood dries real quick and if jams into the spring, you're screwed-", he stated as he absent-mindedly rotated his shoulders, "- for regular maintenance lightly add oil, to help ensure proper use to the recoiling spring and spring guide. 2. Wipe clean and add a light coating of gun oil. Phase V: Cleaning the outside and inside of the frame- A wrap Up—1. Cleaning cloth soaked in CLP, wipe the frame of the gun thoroughly, focusing where the gun residue is coated with dust or dirt or blood, etc. 2. Use cleaning brush to clean all corners, wipe the fire arm and magazine with a clean cloth, and focus on all the parts that move or disassemble. Finite-o!" he exclaimed wiping the gun free of any excess oil, and reassembled the gun in a slightly slower pace for Alexis.

Alexis smiled at his expression, "You really enjoy using guns don't you. I'm a fencing student, so Swords are something I've always practiced with, whether it were a Foil or an actual samurai sword", she stated nodding as Kevin whistled low, "A real Samurai sword? Wow! Well guns are more up my alley, I grew up in the Bronx, the first time I held a gun, I felt this inexplicable feeling of immense safety and power", shaking his head he shrugged, "So yeah I guess I prefer guns".

Alexis noted the painful tremor that associated the memory of that statement but decided not to ask just yet, what it meant, "So do all guns use the same cleaning instructions and steps, or does each gun work differently?" she asked picking up the now cleaner Beretta. Kevin shook his head negatively, "Not really, most guns that are disassemble-able use the same phases and except for a revolver and a non-disassemble-able weapon, all guns are cleaned pretty much the same way. Anyway, we should get to understand the next weapons".

* * *

><p>Moving to the table Kevin picked up a black handgun and placed it Alexis' hands, "That's a Glock-17. Unlike a normal SAP that uses recoil repression, this one is a short-recoil. The basic difference is that a Glock is a slide mechanism, operated SAP. Glocks are ingenious to Austria; the ironic thing about the Glock is its manufacture had no experience as how to design a firearm, Austria has more violence than any third world country. This gun is entirely made in plastic, did you know that?" he asked off-handedly. Alexis shook her head, "Is that why most US law enforcement agencies recommend the use of a Glock? Isn't that more dangerous what if you guys end up in a really hot place like a factory or something, and it gets thrown into I don't know a furnace?" she asked worriedly. Kevin laughed, "Well, won't be much to be worried about, one I'd either be dead or well dead", he joked. Alexis glared at him, "Don't even joke about that", she hissed. Tears gathering at the corner of her eyes, startled Kevin pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry", he tried to explain. Alexis tried to fight out of his embrace, "Let me go, that was a stupid thoughtless thing to say, hey let me go", she shuffled trying to pull away, tears falling freely now.<p>

**UGH! Why do I have to be such an emotional girl now?**

As much as she struggled Kevin pulled her closer tighter, apologizing over and over again, Alexis eventually stopped struggling, clinging to his Grey sweater she sobbed, "Don't say stuff like that. You get stabbed and it scares me to death so don't talk about dying like a flimsy excuse". Kevin held her as he calmed his racing heart, seeing her cries had the same effect he had once experienced in the cemetery only this time he was the reason she was crying. Her tears had an odd effect on his heart-strings. An odd pain pounded in his chest cavity, "I'm sorry, you're right it was a stupid thoughtless thing to say, I swear I didn't mean to make you cry. I swear!" he held her tighter. Alexis nodded against his shoulder, wiping her eyes she pushed back, Kevin let her go. Stepping back he held her face in his hands and he wiped the single tear that fell from her left eye, smiling softly he lifted the tear to his lips, "I really am an idiot", he said as he kissed the tear away. Alexis blushed at the gesture, Kevin smiled, "Smile for me, please", he begged. Alexis smiled a soft smile, Kevin grinned, "I like you Alexis, so believe me when I say this, I never meant to hurt you, and I don't want you to freak out, but if and at any time the need to take a bullet for someone arose, I would take one for you, without the need of thinking twice!" he stated bluntly. Alexis nodded once, "so would I, for you", she whispered so low, it took a minute for Kevin to understand her. He grinned a full blown grin and joked, "I imagine the perpetrator would take a bullet for you gorgeous!" he teased. Alexis punched his right shoulder, "Shut up!" she scoffed, and walked towards the yellow line, "How many rounds does a Glock-17 have or do all SAPs have the same amount of rounds?" she asked. Kevin snickered at her mock condescending expression, "Well most of the guns here all work with 9x19mm Parabellum cartridges, but this one features a ambidextrous magazine release an MIL-STD-1913, which means an average of 15 rounds. Knock yourself out", he indicated as Alexis faced the targets again, Kevin noted she wore a sadistic sort of smirk.

**She's a natural that one is…**

Alexis pulled her shoulders back, this time she held the weapon with only her right hand rather than with both hands, for some odd reason it felt infinitely lighter than either the K100 or the Beretta. Smiling she took aim, and squeezed the trigger, Alexis almost laughed as she felt the short-recoil trigger as she fired off the rounds in exuberance, biting her lip, she angled the gun to each target, shooting every single one of the targets. As soon as the rounds ended she skipped to the table she repeated the process with short explanations from Kevin with each new SAP she picked up. Alexis bit her lip as she listened to each explanation, Kevin's voice rattled off instructions and histories behind every one of the pieces laid before her. Shivering she enjoyed his voice like molten lava as it flowed through her.

If only he knew what his voice did to me…

Alexis shook her head as she held a Walther P99, she enjoyed the grip of the polymer having the interchangeable grip back-straps she grinned as she fired off a good fifteen rounds, before she felt the pain shoot through her arm, lowering the weapon she frowned and then locked the gun on safety, having gone through ten different guns, she automatically disassembled the gun without looking up, placing the pieces on the table, she emptied the rounds onto her hand and placed the cartridges on the table standing up, she stood quietly staring at the bullets. Picking up one of the tiny capsules she held it between thumb and index finger and turned to Kevin, "How bad does it hurt, when you get shot that is?" she asked softly. Kevin smiled softly, "Not much, actually it happens so fast, the first thing you feel is like someone forcefully shoving you backwards, it's like a jolt straight through your system. Once your adrenaline slows down or wears off, you feel the immense pain of your skin being torn apart and it's really the same as getting stabbed or getting hit by a car. Wounds rarely hurt until you acknowledge them".

Kevin explained placing a translucent plastic sheet over the table and guiding Alexis to a couch on the right hand side setting her down he moved to the right seat, and massaged her arm and shoulder, "Hurts doesn't it? It's a good pain though, like after exercising after a long while your muscles begin to spasm, but it'll be alright you'll just need a warm shower to loosen the taut muscles", he explained gently as he massaged her shoulders. Alexis moaned as the pain eased, her moan travelled through him, and her skin felt so warm, Kevin couldn't help himself as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her neck, Alexis shivered at the contact and slid into hi warm embrace, "I really do prefer your hair loose", he whispered as she fell into his arms, reaching up, he pulled her hair clip out and allowed her hair to tumble loose.

Alexis sighed as her hair cascaded down her shoulders in soft curls, Kevin thread his fingers through her hair and grinned, "I'm glad you're a redhead", he mumbled. Alexis giggled, "Why?" she asked curiously. Kevin laughed, "Too hard to explain", he stated blandly. Alexis giggled, she placed her head on his shoulder an enjoyed the silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Leo watched Kevin teach the redhead about the second weapon through his laptop, from a CCTV feed, when all of a sudden she glared at him, Leo balked in surprise at Kevin's instantly contrite expression, "Oh-Kay, I have never seen Kevin ever care a shred about any of his past girlfriends, and according to his partner he seemed more panicked about Jenny's reaction to Natalie Rhodes's sudden appearance rather than her seeing him actually remorseful. Whatever he just said must have really annoyed that girl to have him feeling instantly remorseful about. It's quite clear his feelings towards that redhead", he groaned out as he trudged back to the girls and Jordan, and threw his body between two of his favorite people, Amelia and Cassandra.<p>

Amelia sighed, "He is in-love with her, it's plain as day. I mean when he thinks of her he smiles unconsciously, blushes when her name is mentioned, Emerald was it? And his face simply lights up when he sees her, a single glimpse and he growls if so much as anyone looks at her. If that is not love than I don't know what is and I am French!" she stated dramatically. "You're Irish now", Cassie interjected, "and yes, it's true, he is in-love, he probably hasn't realized his true feelings yet, but it is very clear that he truly cares for her", she stated placing a hand on her belly.

Jordan groaned, "We should probably introduce ourselves, I mean they're alone down there it'd be better if Kevin doesn't end up doing something he might regret", he whined softly. The others agreed although no one moved immediately, all eyes trained on the small Screen and the occupants of said screen.

Each one thinking about them, and how they looked, Amelia lay her head on Leo and smiled softly,

**He deserves this; he looks so content, like he's finally found his angel…his soul mate.**

Cassandra bit her perfectly manicured finger nail, and reached for Jordan's hand with her free hand, she smiled softly as the young woman stepped away from the hug, and Kevin kissing away her tear.

**Oh how romantic! They make such a CUTE pair!**

Jordan smiled as Alexis picked up the Glock and fired off a few rounds before she halted and felt what he assumed was a recoil-induced pain jolting through her shoulder.

**Hmmm… she's going to need a massage and a warm shower, Pity Kevin's engaged to that broad, he could have taken her home, and eased her pain away….God she has beautiful eyes!**

Leo grinned softly as he watched Kevin lead to the sofa and kneed the woman's pain away.

**Always so bloody caring….Ah shit, we should go!**

Leo stood up abruptly, "We should go introduce ourselves now, hehe", and he laughed nervously and looked away from the screen blushing at the rather intimate scene. Jordan followed him, blushing as well while the girls shrieked in awe and embarrassment of having witnessed a tender and very personal scene, both cursing in French as one, "Mon Dieu!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Richard Castle sighed, "Where is Alexis she should have been home by now it's Sunday, where on earth could she have gone", he moaned as he eyed Meredith's bags by the door. Meredith sighed in irritation, "For the tenth time Rick, I don't know, she'll be back soon it's only eight thirty in the evening, her curfew is not for another three hours, would you relax, she's probably saying goodbye to some friends", Meredith answered as she browsed the internet and sipped some wine. Rick groaned, "I'm bored!" he whined, "Meredith talk to me, I'm really bored", he cried pouting, he nudged the woman and whined softly, "Please".<p>

Meredith shook her head and sighed, closing the laptop she looked at Martha who shrugged helplessly and made a shooing motion, for her to carry on stating in a deadpanned tone, "he doesn't have a dead body or Alexis to play some ridiculous game to entertain him with, we may as well please him". Meredith inwardly groaned, "Thank God we're divorced", she said as she pulled the man onto the sofa and beckoned Martha to join them as she began handing them some poker chips she had in her purse, "Remind me to cash those, someday", she murmured as she divided the chips equally amongst them. "How much is these worth?" Rick asked happily now that he had someone to play with. Meredith sighed, "Around ten thousand", she answered. "You won ten grand, wow, Meredith that isn't exactly comforting, you know", Rick said grinning. Meredith shrugged, "I was bored, and decided to Gamble, anyway dividing this between us three is difficult", she mumbled mostly to herself, only to stop as the door bell rung.

Rick grinned, "She's here", and he chirped bounding to the door happily flinging it open he was surprised to see Kate standing there, "Oh. It's you", he stated blandly. Kate lifted an eyebrow, "Sorry I'm not a hooker on leave, but may I come in anyway?" she asked bluntly. Rick rolled his eyes, "I thought you were Alexis, but yes, please some in. in fact if you aren't too busy you can be the fourth player", he bounced back to the sofa and sat down next to his mother. Kate walked into the sitting area and saw Meredith sat cross-legged on the floor opposite him dealing out a batch of cards while four stacks of chips sat around the table, Kate stood awkwardly at the entrance until Meredith looked up, "Please sit before Rick starts whining again", she invited ignoring Rick's rather loud 'Hey!' and carried on dealing the cards, placing the remaining cards dead center she continued, "okay who first?" she asked. Martha grinned a Cheshire grin; "W—ell since **Rickie** here is the only _**boy**_ here, why don't you start first?" she turned to Richard who scowled. Kate and Meredith snickered at Martha's use for calling Richard a **boy**.

"I am a **Man** mother", he exulted as he picked up his cards and set them to order, as he did so, he turned to Kate, not lifting his eyes he asked the head detective, "What brings you yonder?" he asked. Kate rolled her eyes at his speech as she ordered her cards properly, "Nothing important, wanted to talk to Alexis about something, but she's not here apparently. And Kevin's asleep according to James so we'll just have to wait, I guess I could play a few rounds and wipe the floor with you Castle", she teased. Richard snorted, "You can try woman", and he harrumphed exaggeratedly. Then laughed, Meredith sniggered along with him, "God! You sounded like such a stuck up French Broad just then", Martha snorted into her wine and Kate smirked, at Richard's defeated expression. "You may win the match Richard, but at the cost of your manhood and sanity", Martha joked, ignoring Richard's sullen expression.

Richard scowled and, "I need a guy friend", he mumbled to himself and sighed heavily as he played the first round. His expression not changing as Meredith won the first round in one quick sweep. Grinning inwardly Richard thanked his blessings, allowing him the company of such great women.

**Wouldn't change places with anyone… I just need my favorite person to join us. I wonder where Alexis is… **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Alexis sighed heavily and, "I took the State Detective Exam last week", she began warily. Surprised Kevin turned to her, "Oh. What did you score?" he asked. Alexis swallowed, but before she could reply her BlackBerry Buzzed, "One second", standing she walked to her bag, that lay next to the table and removed the cellphone from within and groaned as she recognized the caller, sighing she answered the cellphone, "Hello Mom", she groaned as she realized her mom was half-drunk, looking at the time on her watch she frowned, "I understand mum, yes, I know I still have to pack, and that we're leaving for tomorrow. Mom it doesn't take too long to pack, just thirty minutes really. Yes mom, I'll be home before midnight. Mom would you relax, I'll be home at around ten. Look its nine fifteen right now, if I leave around now, I'll reach by ten thirty. Yes mom, I'm sure. Okay, okay I get it. Yes mother, bye-bye!" Alexis hung up on her mom, and placed the phone on silent, almost laughing at the woman's incessant need to state anything and everything.<p>

Alexis looked at Kevin who stood a good six feet away and smiled softly, no matter how long she stayed with the man it never felt enough. They stood standing staring at each other before Kevin moved forward, he barely reached her when a flurry of blue and Red latched itself onto Kevin squealing a mile a minute in French. Kevin scowled and then grinned, pulling himself away he led the tiny bundle towards Alexis and grinned, "This small puppy, Is Amelia Connolly soon to be Prionsa", he introduced Alexis to a short woman, who was wearing faded washed out Blue jeans and a bright red Tank Top, her spiky hair having being ruffled by Kevin's affectionate tousling stood on end. Alexis grinned, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance", she bowed softly. The girl grinned at her, "HI", she chirped as Alexis greeted her. Kevin took Alexis' hand and led her to the three other people who stood milling around each other at the entrance, "That tall pale handsome youth is Leo Prionsa, and the woman by his side is Cassandra **O'Brian** and you've already met Jordan", Kevin introduced them stressing on Cassandra's surname.

Alexis grinned at Leo and turning to Cassandra asked the last question, Kevin was expecting, "how far along are you?" she asked. Confused Kevin turned to Alexis and Cassie, Amelia gave a startled 'eep', and Leo sighed in exhaustion, "Told ya", he mumbled. Jordan groaned and exhaled. Kevin yelped in surprise, "Y-You're p-pregnant? When, how, I mean wHAT!" he shouted his voice echoing around the cavern. Cassie cringed, "Not so loud", she mumbled. Kevin pushed Jordan away and gently guided his cousin to the sofa, "that's a baby inside you. You should wear larger more comfortable clothes, what are you doing standing up, sit down", he ordered gently scolding the blonde. Cassie sighed, "This is why I didn't wanna tell you, you turn into a protective monster, it's suffocating", she mumbled. Kevin stood up and took three paces away from her, hurt flashed across his features, "you weren't planning on telling me", he whined. "And now you've done it", Leo mumbled right next to Alexis.

Alexis grinned as brother and sister argued and the rest of the family watched helplessly occasionally trying to ease the situation, but messing up and having Kevin scold them, she enjoyed watching Kevin make a nuisance of the situation, pouting and scolding his sister, occasionally scowling at her and instantly switching his expression to endearing. Alexis laughed as Cassie slapped his hands away complaining they were too cold, her laughter rang through the cavern shutting everyone up, "Honestly Kay, Chill! The baby hasn't even developed yet. Don't worry as soon as it gets big and healthy you can pamper both mother and child thoroughly but you really are crowding her space, so step back and relax".

Kevin pouted, ruffling his cousin's head he stood up and walked towards the redhead, his extended family watched in awe as he quietly stood by her side, softly asking her if it was true and stating proudly that the baby was a girl. Alexis laughed cheerfully, "Yes, Yes its fine and I think it'll be a baby boy", she stated. Kevin shook his head vehemently, "Nope. A girl!" he argued. The others would have left it at that but Alexis was known to be stubborn. "A boy! With his Mother's eyes and dad's kind heart!" she stated. Kevin blinked in shock, his family normally just agreed with him, "Fine a boy, at least he'll have his mother's eyes, in fact I hope he takes after his mother completely", and he teased Jordan. Jordan blinked at him in surprise, "Uh Yeah", the large man agreed numbly.

Leo stared at Kevin his brother had never listened to anyone before not even his sisters could shut him up, or James. Amelia and Jordan gave up half way, and Cassandra simply would pout, but no one could ever change his mind.

**This is really weird… I think I'm gonna call James anyway.**

* * *

><p>Alexis started as a phone rang, "Hello", she paused and stood ramrod straight, "WHAT!" she yelled into the receiver, "Okay Okay Okay. For Fuck's sakes Maddy calm down! I'll be there in less than ten minutes. Yes I have a backup; I'm not an idiot you twit! Yes I'll email it to you right away. Okay. Oh for the love of Camelot, yeah yeah. Okay Shit! Okay give me twenty minutes I'll have it sent immediately. Yess I've added the algorithm. Look if you don't hang up I'm not bloody well likely to have it done. I may multi-task but I don't have eight arms you hag! I'm being rude? You're the one calling me a bitch every five seconds! Yes I rue the day we ended up partners every single time I look at my laptop. Believe me as soon as this project ends I won't need to be in your company anyway. Oh you've got to be kidding me! Buy a bloody dictionary you twit!" Alexis yelled as she hung up breathing heavily she stared at nothing until she remembered where she was, blushing she let her hair curtain her flushed face and cursed a good dozen times.<p>

Kevin stepped forward and pulled her into a soft hug, "Lemme guess the three stooges lost their project pieces?" he asked Alexis nodded. "I have a few backup copies, I need to email it to them and then I have to get home and pack, do you think you could give me a ride to the nearest Starbucks? Their Wi-Fi services are the best", she explained as she grabbed her bags as soon as Kevin disengaged her from his arms. Kevin nodded, "do you even need to ask?" he teased her pulling a smile free. "There we go, I already told you, you look great when you smile. Let's go", he took her violin case from her grip and let her pull a high-neck neck sweater from her bag, Alexis pulled the white sweater over her head and sighed, "I'm gonna kill Maddy!" she mumbled.

They bid there leave and left _Nostradamus_ rather quickly with promises to visit again. Alexis sent the email to Maddy and allowed Kevin to take her home, with much protest on her part. She begged he need to rest where he explained he could only rest knowing she was safely ensconced at home. They made their way back to her building. Sighing Alexis sat in his car staring at the building, "you know I had fun today, but I think I'm gonna need that hot bath", she grinned tiredly. Kevin sniggered, "yeah, try a warm bubble bath, with bath salts, takes the pain away and is relaxing", he advised. Neither moved, Alexis breathed heavily, "I'll be leaving for L.A. tomorrow morning", she murmured quietly. Kevin nodded mutely staring out the windshield. "Christmas without you would suck", he stated softly turning to face her. Alexis giggled, "When you say things like that, it makes me not want to go", she confessed. Kevin smiled, "Then don't go", he begged. Alexis smiled a soft sad smile, "If only", she said sadly.

They sat in silence each wanting to stay in the moment not wanting to leave. Finally after a long ten minutes, Alexis un-buckled her seat belt the _'thunk'_ of the metallic lever being freed a loud echo in the silent car. Both occupants flinched at the sound, its sound acting as a buffer to finalize the end of their stay together. Alexis swallowed as she opened her door, "I should go", she said not leaving and at the same time not staying. Kevin nodded his eyes trained outside the windshield his thoughts running rampage inside his skull. Alexis stepped into the frigid air, and shivered. As she moved to walk away as she shut the door she heard Kevin's voice call her back, "Alexis! Wait just a second".

Kevin removed a metallic clover from his key-chain and handed it to her, "Putting around your BlackBerry. You know you can call me anytime right?" he then placed a small square package in her hand, "Your pre-Christmas present. It'll go well with your Christmas present. Goodbye Alexis, see you at New year's eve", he promised and then drove off leaving Alexis to tear open the package right there on the sidewalk, placing the wrapping paper and box in her bag, she placed a small silver gun in her hand. Alexis smiled as she saw the small gun, holding it close to her heart she smiled to herself. "See you at New Year's eve!" she whispered into the night.

**That's a promise!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Ch 10:Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

**To my screaming reviewer: hello…. Yes, I know, I really have to EDIT all those "Bekket's" to "Beckets", but what can I do, if I end up updating after a week or two between each chapter, I really don't have the time. I work two jobs, and sleep a maximum of five hrs, even on Sundays, it's part-time….but you're welcome to beta, and grammatically correct all my work for me…. With this both you and I will be happy. Btw thanks for being my first flame, I'm honored you took the time to notice me!**

**To Sarina: Wow…. Thanks for your kind words I'll keep writing!**

**To all my other reviewers: Thank you oh so very much! And I truly apologize for all the grammatical errors! **

**Cheers;**

**Syd… **

**P.S: The gun that Kevin gives Alexis is a tiny trinket no larger than two centimeters.**

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXX<strong>

**Dear Readers, the above note was written on the 15th of August. I truly am very sorry I haven't updated in awhile, on the date of 24th August I was hit by a car, the driver was having a panic fit, and hadn't seen me cross the road. The time was 3:30 am. I've been released from the hospital, just three days ago. Having been in a coma for one month, and regaining my memory, which I lost, scared the wits out of my mum, I apologize for not remembering this story, up until a week ago. There are still a few gaping holes in my memory of my friends I used to know, and things I've done. Funny thing is even when I was amnesic, my ability to write stories didn't vanish, and I thank whichever deity has blessed me with the ability to create a story. **

**Dear Reviewers, having just read my own story, to brush up on it, I can sincerely understand why you may think it's rather immature, and childish, but if I may. Isn't love childish? It forces us, to stop thinking, our logic reasoning is often thrown out the window, and we all act like giggling school girls, or nervous adolescent boys, whenever we fall in love. Whether it's the first time, or the second time, when someone falls in love, it has always been childish. Please try to understand, the disclaimer. To my flamers and well-wishers, the characters in this fan-fiction, are OOC (out of character), just think of it as two people, trying to find their way, in a cloud of uncertainty.**

**I hope I meet your expectations. I'm going to promise that, I'll finish this story. And thank you for worrying about me, and for reading my story so far...**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>

NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY (Chapter one's first scene), AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

**This ****story ****is ****rated **M**. ****Please ****Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

**Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow**

* * *

><p>Alexis woke up at around four in the morning, staring at the alarm clock she sighed heavily. The situation she was in now would have been a blessing in disguise a week ago, but now, it just felt so wrong to leave New York, almost felt like she was losing something important. Sitting up she stared at the bedside table and smiled softly as she spied the Kevin's gift, realizing that she was leaving something behind.<p>

**No, not something, someone…**

Exhaling Alexis trudged off her bed and grabbed her BlackBerry, smiling she sent a quick text to Kevin followed by a second text with the words, _'__Sorry, __you __might __be __sleeping__'_, and then silenced her Blackberry and climbed back under the covers of her bed to get some more sleep.

Groaning Alexis sat up a good ten minutes later, and sighed heavily, she jumped when her BlackBerry vibrated and grabbed it frantically, almost dropping it as her hands fumbled with nervousness.

**Thank God I'm on a bed; I'd hate to have dropped it to the ground.**

Shaking her head at her own pathetic thoughts, Alexis read the text and grinned despite the solemnity behind the words.

_Kay – Are you kidding me? James has yelled three times for me to sleep, but I can't, not for lack of trying, sleep. Not when you're about to leave the city and Jenny's coming back today! I feel cursed!_

Alexis quickly sent a reply. {{Conversation in play mode, from now on}}:

_Emerald – Just woke up, can't sleep…been staring at your gun **\grin/**!_

Kevin laughed as Emerald's message came up on his BlackBerry the double-connotation clear; James scowled at him, "Ugh! I give up; just don't – look like the living dead, when you meet the _**broad**_!" Kevin frowned, "Yeah"; he shrugged warily and in defeat. "Goodnight James". James smiled, "Night cuz!" he muttered in exhaustion as he went back to his paperwork. Kevin shook his head, as he walked to James' spare bedroom.

**That guy works way too much…**

_Kay – Really, I'm pretty sure that isn't **my** gun you're staring at… lolzzz!_

Alexis grinned, half glad that Kevin couldn't spy her blushing like a boiled lobster, and half disappointed at him being in a different location entirely, she wanted to see him, desperately and yet she knew Jenny was returning, she had already laid claim to someone Alexis had fallen in love with. Sadness crept into her heart as the reminder came back full force.

_Emerald – Aw shucks and here I thought I could finally shoot some stress away…_

Kevin blushed, "Bloody hell! The little minx!" he laughed in slight awe and embarrassment.

_Kay – You young lady are incorrigible! It's a good thing it no longer comes as a surprise…_

Alexis laughed softly as she read the text and smiled at the message. Quickly texting a reply she grinned

_Emerald – it's not like I never warned you… like I said first appearances are very deceptive!_

Kevin laughed at the reply and sighed, "That's the sad part, I've only just begun to get to know you", he whispered into the early morning air as, he sat at the window seat of the bedroom and stared at the early morning sky.

_Kay – I wish you didn't have to go… _

Kevin shook his head, at his own naivety, "shouldn't have sent that", he murmured to himself. Alexis sighed sadly, as she quickly sent a text to Kevin, the reply both disappointed him and made him happy, in a sad sort of way.

**Sweet Jesus! Happy in a sad way? Am I crazy? That doesn't even make sense, how does one be happy and sad at the same time?**

_**You're the Irishman…**_

**And you're a part of my soul…so shut up! Great now, I'm 100% mental!**

_Emerald – I think, my leaving now, although sad comes at a most opportune moment, when Jenny returns you'll be engaged once again, and I need to find a way to learn how to live without you, for now… this works the best, you and I can never be, can we?_

_Kay – I wish I could say you could be with me, but I don't think it would be fair to say that, I like you Alexis, I like you a lot… but I'm still engaged to Jenny… we really need to talk about that…_

_Emerald – I understand that… I wish I didn't have to but I understand that…_

_Kay__ – __I _**will **_miss __you__…_

_Emerald – So will i…_

_Kay – I should go, take care Alexis…see you soon…_

_Emerald – Goodbye Kevin, please… stay…safe, and have…. Forever…. good dreams…_

_Kay – I promise…_

Alexis switched her phone off, and slipped under the covers staring at the ceiling she recalled the first time she began to fall for Kevin Ryan. Closing her eyes, she recalled the first time she had felt his arms around her as he had caught her, in the cemetery. Eyes filled with a myriad of emotions; concern, worry, fear, pain, and anger. A rage so instinctive, that it had shielded another emotion, she couldn't quite name, but had seen for a brief moment. An honest emotion of something dangerous, clouded by a deep rage directed at not her but at Ashley, his arms had tightened around her as if he had felt she would walk back to Ashley.

Alexis trembled as she remembered the electricity that had coursed through her as he pulled her upright, moving infinitely closer and caressing her face gently as he had gallantly offered to accompany her. The words stated so suddenly that it gave her a reason to steady her thumping heart, which jolted violently instead of settling when he had pushed a stray lock behind her ear, and cupped her face.

Alexis blushed under her quilt as she recalled the conversation following the agreement, his eyes had been the clearest blue that she felt tempted to touch them, simply drown in them.

Alexis sat up in shock, her coverlet falling around her, as she groaned, head in hands, she mumbled into her hand, "Of all the times and places to fall for a detective who's not only ten years older than me, but engaged to be married, a cemetery? It's practically a promise that it's going to end in tragedy", she sobbed, her voice cracking as tears pooled in her eyes, and without warning Alexis found herself crying hopelessly into her pillow.

**Why now? When he's engaged to Jenny, do I have to realize that the man I love is never going to be mine?**

_**There's still hope, child.**_

**No, there really isn't, he was never mine…**

Alexis cried harder, as her heart pulsed with a throbbing pain so intense it silenced her sobs into silent falling tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Kevin laid his Blackberry aside and sighed heavily, trudging out of the room, he walked to his cousin's study and opened the door cautiously, the sight endeared him, James was asleep, his glasses askew, and drooling onto his papers. Shaking his head he walked towards James knowing that waking him up, or attempting to do so, would be utterly useless, he hefted him up, ignoring the pain in his shoulder, and gently deposited the doctor onto his bed, "Sleep well, James", he whispered, pulling the blanket over his form.<p>

Switching off the light and walking out of the room, Kevin walked back into his bedroom, staring at his bed and at the phone strewn carelessly on his pillow, taking a step in the direction of the phone, he halted and sighed wearily.

**Stupid!**

He mentally scolded himself, "stupid", he whispered to himself. Leaning against the door jamb, he groaned, "Utterly stupid", he mumbled morosely. Kevin walked to his bed, picking up his blackberry he walked to his window, and shuffled through the photos he had taken off the young redhead, stopping at a particular close-up he sat down on the padded window seat, and sighed as the first ray of sunlight broke through the clouds, and smiled softly. Kevin stared out the window, as he remembered the photo he taken of her, Alexis had not been aware he had even taken the photo.

Recalling the memory, he smiled, as a single tear fell, realizing in that moment, he had fallen a long time ago, only just realizing it, today of all days. Closing his eyes he remembered the night he had taken the photo, two years ago, Halloween.

_Castle opened the door, as Esposito and Kevin stood at the door, "Hey Guys! Glad you could make it", he welcomed them into his home. Kevin had pretty awed at the place and remained quiet, as Esposito replied, "and miss your extravagant Halloween parties. Never", jokingly placing his arm around Castle and steering their host to the refreshment table mumbling about 'good old fashioned beer', and grinning at Castle's smug reply. Kevin had followed them. That's when he had stumbled right into the young Alexis Castle, and only then did he actually feel his heart thump wildly, as if it had stuttered in shock. Alexis had looked up, and with shining green eyes blinked at him, "Sorry", she had mumbled, but Kevin had only shaken his head, not trusting his own voice. Nodding once again, he walked around her, heading straight for the beer, to cool him-self down, and to breathe once again. _

**STUPID! **

Kevin smiled, as he remembered why Alexis had thought of him being arrogant and harsh. He had been an idiot, walking smack-dab right into her, and not even apologizing as he stared at the vision of a young woman, wearing a floor length, emerald green halter gown, with her hair pulled back from her face and cascading in rivulets of heavy curls down her back, her smoky eyes, bedazzled with a light green translucent mask, and eyes sparkling green, with lips as red as blood. "Poison Ivy", Kevin murmured as he remembered, "only sixteen, and so sinfully beautiful".

_Kevin remembered her having a boy standing next to her, a boy who had been drooling over Kate, Kevin had simply watched as Alexis in a fit of jealous rage, had removed her mask, and dragged the boy to the make-shift dance floor. Dancing, the clip that held her hair back had slipped and fallen setting her hair free, allowing them to flow around her face, as she had been twirled, by what-his-name, Kevin had automatically raised his hand and taken a picture of Alexis with her hair cascading around her face, her eyes filled with rage, and her mouth curved in a smile, the picture of a woman still angry, venomous. _

"Wicked Beauty", he said, as he remembered the heated gaze of venom directed at Kate, he had saved the picture and had it placed in a folder about up until a week ago. The memory had left him with such sweet sorrow that all Kevin could do was to watch the sun-rise as a week of dreams had ended and reality had taken over.

**Why now? When I'm engaged to Jenny, do I have to realize, the woman I've loved for two years, can never be mine?**

_That's not true, you're engaged not married to Jenny, there's still hope…_

**Is there really?**

Silence greeted Kevin's thoughts as he traced a finger over Alexis's lips. Silence was all he heard, as tears of sadness trailed down his face. And a memory of beauty shattered in silent parting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Meredith stood outside Alexis' door, her sobs heard over the silence, and the painful words of heartbreak uttered in agony. Meredith had come down from the guest bedroom, with the intent of waking Alexis up, only to hear her daughter cry into the clear morning air, about a tragedy of love. Sighing heavily, the young blonde let her hand fall to her side as she silently walked down the steps, heading for the kitchen for a strong glass of wine, only to find Castle making pancakes, she stepped forward with an intention of telling him what she had heard, when she faltered in her steps, something about the word <strong>tragedy<strong> struck her painfully as she halted and stood watching Castle whistle a joyful tune. Meredith smiled softly half in surrender and half in misery as she realized that Castle and she were not the only ones who had fallen for people who could, probably would never, be able to love them back. Sighing heavily she sincerely hoped and prayed the same tragic ending would not befall Alexis.

**Engaged does NOT mean married…**

She tried to console herself only to yelp in shock as she realized Castle had moved towards her and had placed a cold beer against her skin, silently handing it to her, he walked back behind the stove. Meredith grabbed the beer and chugged it down in mere seconds. Placing the empty bottle on the counter she turned to thank Rick.

"Don't mention it", he said before she could say a word. "H-How-?" Meredith stumbled over the question as she lowered herself onto the kitchen seat, and put her head on the counter. Richard Castle, shrugged, "You looked like you needed a glass of something strong. Since nothing but wine and beer is available, I figured beer would work. You okay? I called your name three times, but you never said anything", he asked as he flipped the pancake. Meredith sighed warily, she wanted to tell him what she had heard, but at the same time didn't want to tell him. "Nothing, just something about work", she mumbled, lieing through her teeth as she stared at the pancake batter.

Richard placed a blueberry pancake in front of her, and drew a smiley face on it with peanut butter, grinning he mock-shuddered and grimaced, "still don't understand how anyone can eat blueberry pancakes with peanut butter, but since its Christmas, eat up", he ordered. Meredith stuck out her tongue, "Oh shut up, at least I don't eat **'****what-ever-its-called****' **marshmallow, chocolate and a Spanish omelet. YEUCK! Were you planning on killing our daughter?" she asked as she shuddered dramatically.

Richard cringed and shrugged off-handedly, "I was bored. Shut up and eat; besides once you step out of the house and had back to your Hollywood Halls, you'll be back on your Celery diet. May as well have some real food, even if you do have weird tastes", he ordered smirking condescendingly at her. Meredith harrumphed in mock-bitchy-ness, "This coming from a man, who experiments with creepy flavors"; she mumbled as she spread the creamy peanut butter over her pancake and cut a forkful, of a bite. Smiling she sighed as the heavenly taste erupted in her mouth.

Richard grinned at her, raising an eyebrow in triumph, Meredith scowled, "Not a word", she muttered as she went back to her pancake, momentarily distracted from Alexis' confession. Richard smirked, his smirk turning into a full-blown grin, as Meredith grabbed for a second pancake, "Rick", she began sweetly, allowing Richard to smirk almost wickedly recognizing the tone, he raised an eyebrow, almost aware of her threat, "if you tell anyone I had thirds of your infamous pancakes, I will wring your neck, do you understand me?" she asked sweetly all the while finishing off her second pancake in record timing. Richard grinned, "Hmmm…. I don't know, what I would get out of keeping my sinfully wicked mouth shut?" he asked as he leaned forward and planted one on a very shocked Meredith.

"UGH! Please, it's too early for this; please tell me you two aren't back together? That'd be a disaster", a voice groaned throatily. Meredith pushed Castle away, as she scowled, "Rick!" she yelled as she stumbled back, almost falling off the bar-stool if Richard hadn't grabbed her arm, to steady her, and twisting around as she came face to face with a freshly showered and dressed Alexis, sneering at the two. "N-Nothing is going on, we are NOT, I repeat not, getting back together", she yelped as she pulled her arm back, glaring at Rick and steadying herself as she straightened her clothes.

"Besides I'm already hopelessly in love with someone else, and if that wasn't one-sided, Rick would never have gotten a chance to plant one on me", she mumbled her words stuttering to a rapid halt, as she processed what she had just said. Cringing Meredith looked up over at Alexis, only to see Alexis smile at her, "It's okay mom, just no more kissing okay. I may not be able to keep anything down, and I want my breakfast", she chirruped as she skipped towards Rick, handing him a rather large Package, "Merry Christmas, dad", she exulted as she snuck five blueberry pancakes onto her plate, and like her dad, grabbed some home-made cinnamon syrup and drowned her pancakes in them. Martha hissed at the sugary treat startling Meredith as she flounced down the stairs, in all her beaded glory and silk gown-dress-thing, that Meredith couldn't have given a name even if she tried.

Martha Rodgers waltzed over to the fridge and removed a wine bottle from within, ignoring her son, who was happily tearing into his birthday present like a kid who had never received a present in his life, and Meredith who seemed to be standing next to the counter in absolute shock of some sort, she sat on the third barstool, staring disdainfully at Alexis breakfast, "Seriously Child, how can you eat that?" she asked in apprehension, almost reeling back from the sugary plate of sweetness. Meredith watched Alexis as she grinned, "I bite and swallow, gram", she cheekily replied. Martha raised an eyebrow, and pinched Alexis' cheek, "Cheeky Brat!" she scolded gently. Alexis stuck her tongue out and grinned wickedly.

Meredith watched Alexis carefully ignoring Rick, who had squealed happily as he dug out a really worn out book, which seemed a few hundred years old, and Meredith wouldn't have known which one it was if Rick hadn't shrieked like a little girl, and hugged the stuffing out of Alexis, when he saw the inside of the box, "EDGAR ALLAN POE'S first edition, **'****Metzengerstein****'** and **'****The ****Sphinx ****of ****the ****Ice ****fields****'**, my darling daughter how ever did you get these classics?", he had trilled happily. Alexis laughed and began answering him, but that's not what worried Meredith, it was the small glint of pain that hovered in Alexis' eyes, even though she was grinning and laughing with Martha and Rick, explaining her adventure of hunting for the books, it was the same pain she could often see in Rick's eyes, and in hers every time she looked in the mirror.

Meredith smiled weakly as Rick shoved the book under nose, and continued dancing around like an idiot, Meredith's heart ached, there was no advice she could give her daughter, no hope, and for the first time she felt completely useless and pathetic as a mother, until Martha grabbed her shoulders, and walked her to the couch, in the living room, "Sit down Meredith, and since you're now a guest in the Castle household, why don't you be the first one to make a wish", she ordered brusquely. Meredith blinked back tears and smiled, as she saw her daughter and Rick grin at her. "You know what the Castle-Tradition is, mom, First one to make a wish on Christmas, gets there wish to come true, so make a wish", Alexis smiled as she knelt beside her mother. Meredith read the worry in the green depths and a single tear fell, "I c-cant, you should make a wish it's your time", Meredith whispered softly.

Alexis smiled, "I already have the best of both worlds, and I'm happy mom, you've been upset for three days, because of something, so now you can change that, you can make a wish", Alexis said softly. Richard kneeled down on her left, handing her a small package, "Come on Deep Fried Twinkie", he teased playfully, Meredith smiled in humor, "You deserve it, you deserve some happiness, and I know I couldn't give it to you, maybe he will", he whispered softly wiping away the lone tear. Meredith threw herself around Rick and Alexis and laughed, "Alright then", she laughed, "I'll be the selfish one, I want us all three, to be happy, to be complete, and to be free from all pain. I wish on this Christmas Morning, that not just mine, but Alexis Castle and Richard Castle find their happiness, find love and get to keep their love closest to their hearts, to never have to let it go, and if ever they should to be free of all pain, and to never have heartbreak. We will all have our dreams and wishes come true!" she finished hugging them tightly as she slipped off the couch.

Martha Rodgers watched the broken family in silence, chugging down her wine she plucked the angel off the tree, and placed it on the couch where Meredith had been not a moment ago. Slipping away quietly she walked back up the stairs in silence, as she reached the landing she smiled.

**To Be or To Not To Be…. Now that is the question? **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p><strong>I understand this chapter is shorter as opposed to the rest, but seriously Goodbyes are NEVER easy.<strong>


	11. Ch 11:Broken Wings

**DISCLAIMER:**

Kate and Castle would've kissed already without any mundane excuses. Ppl there is so much chemistry between them, soon there will be a new photon, or neuron placed in the periodic table, called KC.

Ryan and Esposito would be a really sexy slash pair, which would satisfy my dreams forever.

If CASTLE was mine, Demming and Josh, would both be either dead, or severely handicapped, after I'd tortured them painfully.

If slash is frowned on, and I think it is in the US, at least. Kevin and Alexis would be the 'it' pair, after Castle and Kate and Esposito and Lanie.

If I owned Castle, the above points would be moot, and I wouldn't be posting a story on this or any site, I'd be on a ship in the Caribbean, having hot steamy sex, with my two favorite detectives (Ryan and Esposito, in case u were wondering).Moving on,

**SUMMARY:** THIS IS AN OOC STORY. Alexis and Ryan, fall in love with each other, it's a gradual slow beginning to what I consider a beautiful relationship, between two sexy individuals…. Oh and the many trials and sufferings they follow through it. This may be a tad OOC, but I really like exploring the horizons. I'm not sure how old Kevin Ryan is, but I'd wager 25-27. Feel free to correct me. I'm pretty sure Alexis is 17 in the 3rd Season. I just placed her age somewhere, around 17, almost 18 in three months; **I****'****m ****putting ****her ****birthday**, in the month of March, the date being: **20-03-93**. Not sure when her birthday is, either. I read a story of friendship between Alexis and Ryan, which had me begging for more. The starting, that is, chapter one, might sound familiar, it's because it belongs to Ms. Cindy Ryan (well not belongs, exactly the setting is just hers the plot's mine). She ended it as a brother sister thing-a-majing, that left a foul, taste in my mouth. I loved her writing, but frankly speaking the story was a dead end. You should read it; it's one of my favorites.

NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY (Chapter one's first scene), AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

**This ****story ****is ****rated **M**. ****Please ****Enjoy.**

Dear Readers; It is true that I may end up screwing the time line, somewhere along the fact, that I'm not sure how this will pan out anymore… On a personal note, I'm not too happy with Chapter Nine; I might end up changing that… slightly.

**WARNING: **

**Explicit Slash (wiki the meaning) scene coming up… Marked with OOOOO if you wish to jump over it; be my guest. Not much speech goes down except the general obvious. Prepare yourself for change in language…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

**Broken Wings**

* * *

><p>Kevin jolted awake in shock and struggled to remember where he was, his mind froze in shock as he felt arms press him down, struggling for release he pushed through them, he could hear voices around him , <em>'hold <em>_him __down', __'shock',_ words and sentences, orders that mingled with an intense desperation. Kevin yelled out, "Get away from her!" he could see a girl, being dragged through murky darkness, her scream echoing in his mind, he needed to get away from his captors, and save her life.

**Who ****are ****you?**

Kevin wondered,

**Why do you need my help?**

Before his queries could be answered he heard an ear-splitting scream, and a shot ring through the silence, desperation clung to him, as he squirmed and pushed, he thrashed wildly in extreme anxiety, he couldn't hear anything it was too silent, he pushed and shoved his way, from the hands that gripped him_.__'Brace __his __arms!_ He heard the direct order given.

"No!" his mind screamed, "NO, I have to reach her, I need to find her. Let me go. Please", he begged, grabbing his assailant, he looked up to see nothing but darkness, and blood on his hands, her scream echoed in his head, as he fell to his knees, in anguish, "It wasn't my fault", he pleaded as his mind released him from the darkness, his pain flowing free as tears fell.

Kevin's eyes snapped open, only to stare into deep grey eyes, eyes filled with worry and understanding, "Easy", the voice murmured. Kevin looked left and right, his movements skittish. "You're save Kevin, calm down, you're safe. Everything's going to be alright!" "You might wanna get off of him", another gruff voice spoke somewhere on Kevin's Right. Kevin's jolted, flinching as he tried to see past the murky edges of dream and reality merging together. "Ssshhh...its okay", the soft voice from before spoke again.

Kevin concentrated on the soft Irish-lilt in the stranger's voice, and calmed down, he distinctly became aware of someone mumbling aggressively in the background, and a soft, yet sharp female's voice retorting a strong command, _'to __be __quiet'_. "Kevin, look at me. Focus on my voice; I know you can hear me. Its okay, everything's going to be alright. **MY** name is James, I'm your friend. Listen to my voice. Wake up, come on, wake up". Kevin shook his head, and focused on the voice, calling his name, blinking rapidly, he found himself in James' room, his cousin on top of him, knees, bracing his arms to the bed, and eyes boring straight into his own.

Throat raspy, he managed a lopsided smirk, and croaked out, "I always knew you wanted to be man on top", he mumbled. James sniggered, "Welcome back, kiddo. Welcome Back!" Kevin gestured weakly for James to move, using his eyes, mostly. James nodded, and moved off of Kevin. The movement caused Kevin to look around the room; he took in the other two occupants. Sitting up, he cracked his neck, and turned towards them.

A man stood rigid as the dead, with a woman scowling at him. Kevin chuckled inwardly, and smiled weakly, "Hey Javi", he mumbled. Javier moved away from the woman, and knelt by Kevin's bed, "you okay, bro?" he asked Kevin worriedly. Kevin nodded, "More or less". Javier nodded once, and before anyone could react, pulled Kevin into a tight hug, "You scared me stiff, dude. You okay? I mean you wanna talk about it?" Kevin smiled and relaxed into the hug. Knowing this as Javier's way off easing any situation, "Naah, not right now", he pulled back slightly, a bit wary of how long Javier had hugged him.

James watched the interaction, and grimaced, stealing a glance over at the dark-skinned woman, he winced at her scowl.

**Boy, is she pissed or what?**

Shrugging he paused, unsure of moving forward, and pulling Javier away from Kevin, or not; then again, he was the medical expert, when it came to Kevin's rather abrupt nightmare issues. Clearing his throat, awkwardly he stepped closer to Kevin, sitting on the edge of the bed, he sighed, "Chin up, no need to look so freaked out", he addressed Kevin, as he squirmed away from James. "I just need to check your vitals", handing a writing pad out to (A/N: Took me ten minutes to recall her name. Progress! Lol!) Dr. Lanie Parish, "would you do the honors?" he asked as she nodded her head, and quickly schooled her features into a cool confident smirk, "Of course, what do you take me for?" she shot back.

Lanie shook her head as she realized James had asked her a question, having spent the last five minutes glaring at Javier, she looked at the writing pad, that had been offered, smirking as she schooled her features she moved forward to take the writing pad. Avoiding eye contact with Javier and Kevin, she didn't miss the way James smiled, softly, as she grabbed his writing pad, the smile threw her off, but she shrugged it away, as another peculiar habit, or occurrence when it came to the Irish Doctor.

**It almost felt like he understood…things….**

_Ah jeez, snap out of it Lanie, why are you acting like a melodramatic toddler, in her pre-teens. _

Pulling herself together, Lanie noted down the exact vitals as James checked them, she watched Kevin as he began to relax under the affectionate hand on movements, the Irish doctor placed on him, each caress, a significant movement that relaxed the detective, subtle gestures that indicated the two had known each other for quite some time. Smiling softly, she sighed, she sometimes wished she could have the same kind of affection with Javier, but things always seemed to clash. The subtle gestures, James presented to Kevin to get him to relax, were the same as the ones Richard often used on Kate, The knowledge of knowing exactly what buttons to push, to harness a particular response, or to garner a certain end result. Javier hadn't yet figured out the way to understand Lanie, like he wasn't entirely sure as to how to talk to her. Hiding the relationship at first seemed pointless; they were both rather useless at being subtle. Subtle was more Kevin's approach, even Kate who usually blew up at Richard knew how to keep things _mum_. Lanie paused in her noting as she glanced over at Javier, she almost dropped the pad, as she saw his smoldering gaze fixed on her, he indicated her to follow him, as he walked out of the room. Lanie sighed again, as she gently tapped James on his shoulder. Looking up, James seemed to sense that Javier was no longer in the room, and simply nodded as she handed the pad back with a simple apology, leaving the room she sighed wearily, oblivious of the pair of worried eyes watching her rather slumped departure.

**Ah great, Now what? I'm too tired for all this drama…**

Kevin watched Lanie walk out the room, her demeanor slumped over in absolute exhaustion, "Is she alright?" he asked James, worriedly. James shrugged a smirk half forming, "There's nothing physically wrong with her, and she's just a bit emotionally exhausted. What she needs to do really, is talk to that hotheaded partner of yours, or they might just end up in a mess", he answered as he jotted another point down. "You mean they'll break up! Why? What happened that they'd end up in such a fragile situation, is it my fault? I mean I have been rather prissy lately and what with all the nightmare stuff, I know Javier's paying way too much attention to me, and I mmph-", Kevin's speech faltered as he felt a pair of warm lips land on his own, groaning in defeat, he lay back, and pulled James on top of him.

The kiss started innocent enough as James had intended to shut Kevin up mostly, but Kevin wanted more, his cold hands, slid under James' sweater, reveling on the warmth and the shiver that James barely suppressed. Pulling back slightly James struggled in Kevin's grasp, "s-stop", he tried to say as, Kevin ignored him, and attacked his neck. Moaning as Kevin's lips bit down on his pulse point, he struggled to fight the immediate need to pull away, "stop K-Kevin, your friends are just outside this room", he tried to pull away, only to have Kevin push him back on to the bed and towering over him. He slid his hand to the drawstring of James' pants, James groaned, and with one last ditch effort tried to pull away, "Kev, the door is open, your colleagues are here, p-please s-stop", Kevin smirked against his neck, and without much preamble climbed off of James, he closed the door and locked it, smirking he turned to his cousin who had himself propped on his elbows watching him warily

* * *

><p>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<p>

(A/N: I think _lemon_ and _smut_ is the correct term for the scene below. Warning: this is guy on guy action, if you are not interested skip to the OOOOO that ends this scene. Cheers - Syd).

Kevin grinned slightly, "You've made your point, I won't blame myself, but God seeing you all mussed up like that, I'm glad I'm bisexual, and I'm happy I have that effect on you". James fisted his hand I into the sheets, and without looking up, mumbled, "but you're in love with Emerald, I can't do this anymore", he said weakly. Kevin smiled, crawling back onto the bed, "if it was as simple as that, I would never use you in this way, or in any other way. I'm engaged to a woman I care about deeply, someone I don't want to hurt, despite her annoying tendencies of driving me up the wall. I also have begun to have feelings for a girl. A lady who hasn't reached legality, and if _**'**__**anyone**__**'**_ ever found out I'd be hung drawn and quartered without a fair trial. I also have recently slept with my blood cousin, because I've been having nightmares. Believe me If there was half a chance in hell I could ignore this, I would NEVER hurt you in anyway, but I NEED you, I need you, so much it hurts!"

Kevin pulled on James pants, pulling them off, he whistled low, a sound that buried a hatred of his self, deep inside his heart, and with humor evident, smirked "Commando, eh?" he chuckled devilishly as he watched James blush, his eyes closing in embarrassment as he stuttered through, "I wasn't, I didn't think, I-I, **Oh ****God**!" James bucked as he felt Kevin's tongue lick his slit, his eyes flying open, "we shouldn't, there are people here, we shouldn't, oh, **oh**….. oh dear God!" James moaned as he felt Kevin lick a trail and press butterfly kisses to his length before he swallowed him whole. James writhed as he finally stopped trying to cease his cousin's movements.

James mumbled weakly, incoherently as Kevin inched over his cock slowly as he released him and with his free hand grabbed James sweater fisting a hand into the woolen material. James proceeded to remove his sweater, only to have Kevin growl around his cock. "Don't even think about it. I want you a half dressed, writhing under my touch, you're my slut! Don't move", each word laced with lust as, Kevin spoke, the words, sent a dark thrill up James' spine, as he felt himself tighten, the heat coiling in his abdomen, "S-stop, I'm going to-", he begged helplessly, yelping in pain and pleasure as he felt Kevin tweak his nipple roughly through the sweater.

"Looks like I'm going to have to teach you some manners", grabbing his cousin's drawstrings, he pulled them free, and tied James' hands to bedposts. "You will come, when I say so", he ordered, going down on James again he sucked James cock, forcefully, teeth scraping along his length, the sensations were riddled dirty and messy, leaving James a quivering mass of horniness, begging Kevin, throatily, he cried out in helpless agony, every time he felt like he was about to come, Kevin ruthlessly shut it off, as he corked his leaking shaft, and simply fondled his balls, "P-Please Kevin, l-let me c-come", he groaned weakly. Kevin hissed a soft command, "Patience", he ordered as he shimmied out of his clothes, climbing over James, he let their cocks, sit against each others, James jumped as he felt Kevin's balls move onto his own, bunching his fists into the sheets that had pooled above his head, "God Kev, you feel so good", he bucked his hips again, eager to feel that delicious friction as his cousin reached over him to grab the lube.

Kevin allowed his cock to slap against James' as the doctor bucked his hips wildly trying to find some friction. "Please!" James begged piteously, "Please God- Please…don't just sit there, fuck me already. Fuck me hard!" he begged. Kevin smirked, "easy, I woke up in pain today, and I felt so helpless it hurt", while he talked he applied the lube to his fingers, and without waiting shoved them straight into his cousin's center, James bucked wildly, yelping as sweet pain enveloped him, he pushed onto those fingers, and stuttered through his speech, "This is r-really n-not the time to discuss this-s", he huffed out through a strangled sound.

"Oh but it is, you see cousin, you brought me back, with such control, it turned me on", he whispered into James' ear, and with his free hand, grabbed James' cock, using his injured palm, he rubbed his hand on the leaking cock, massaging the balls as Kevin thrust his fingers and hit James' prostrate he grinned wickedly as he felt James come violently into his hand, "and I know watching me take control over you, is what drives you over the edge", he whispered licking a trail from James' ear to his jaw, he continued as his tongue, licked James' panting lips, "I love the way with a few simple touches I can **make** you come undone", nibbling on James bottom lip he continued, highly aware that James was barely paying attention, as he re-palmed his cock, and allowed his fingers to stretch his cousin, hitting the exact same spot over and over again.

Kevin smirked, as he felt his cousin harden against his hand, twisting his fingers he managed to drive James' completely over the edge, without letting his brother catch any more air, he mashed their lips together, kissing him hungrily he watched James pupils dilate before they closed, feeling absolutely ruthless, Kevin forwent the need to sheathe himself, and thrust into his cousin in one single push. James' eyes flew open, in shock as he felt his cousin's member against the walls of his arse. "K-K-Kevin!" he screamed as Kevin pounded into him ruthlessly, "I love you Cousin James!" he groaned as he pounded relentlessly, James smiled through the ecstasy of feeling his brother fuck him, pounding him hard into his mattress, not entirely sure as to when or how he had been pushed onto his stomach, all he felt was delicious friction, as his brother fucked him.

Kevin groaned, and with a few quick flicks, managed to make James come again, as he felt James' abdomen muscles contract, he felt the tightening of the arse muscles clenching around his cock, and with one final shout of, "James", and he came violently, shooting cum into his brother's ass.

Kevin pulled out of his cousin and with some left over energy carefully pulled some tissues from the bedside drawer, he cleaned is cousin up, and caught his breath. "God, you felt so, so good", he whispered huskily. James mumbled incoherently and then shivered as he felt Kevin's come in his ass, turning around he pulled Kevin down, "Stop. I like it, a part of you inside me", he kissed Kevin slowly and deeply, "Oh God! You think I felt good, Kevin you put me through heaven", he cuddled into his cousin, and felt himself fall into slumber.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

><p>James began softly, "Your friends don't blame you, they're just clumsy, they'll be okay", he mumbled quietly. Kevin turned to him, ready with a retort, only to smile softly as his cousin had fallen asleep.<p>

**Idiot. Who cares about Lanie and Javier, you need more care than anyone I know.**

Kevin kissed his cousin gently on the brow, and covered him up. Deciding he needed a shower he trudged to the en-suite bathroom, and stripped free from his undershirt. Grimacing at the injury that still pulsed red, he groaned.

**Great, another sponge-bath… **

_What did you expect? It's not like your morning activities were exactly gentle…_

**Shut up! **

Groaning Kevin blushed red, at his own reflection and grinned at his own mussed up appearance, chuckling he sighed. It being Christmas he had to hurry and change, he was heading Home, and was planning on wishing his sister a happy Birthday and his family a happy Christmas and to meet Jenny. They'd probably meet there directly, since he hadn't really asked Javier the specifics, and really didn't want to know.

**Oh well, it's still a good start to a rather bad day…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Lanie groaned as she followed Javier into the foyer of James' rather huge house, on any other day, she would have been awed at the luxurious, bordering on gaudy yet soothing furnishings. "What do you want Javier?" she groused out wearily.<p>

**May as well bite the bullet on this one…**

Lanie yelped in shock as she felt herself be slammed into the wall, it was rough and yet she wasn't hurt. "Don't turn me away, don't push me out", Javier growled low, Lanie barely registered the pain hidden behind the acrid tone, Javier pushed away from Lanie, "I know! Okay, I know what I'm like, I worry too much about Kevin, and you think I'm crushing on him. In any other situation I wouldn't mind the attraction Lanie. But I love you!" he yelled half in anger and half-irritation.

Ignoring Lanie's mute shock, he continued, "My mama raised me in such a way that infidelity is just wrong. Okay. The reason I'm so frustrated with the whole situation, isn't because I'm jealous, well not completely. I love Kevin, he's my best friend, like my brother, I care about him, and having him turn to someone else only because I wasn't there for him completely, has me in pain. So, James who's probably been there for him since way before P12, it makes me jealous, and yes I am… jealous, but not for the reasons you think. I love him; I am however, not in love with him. Dammit Lanie!" groaning Javier breathed in, and paused.

Looking back at Lanie he sighed as he sat down on the steps opposite her, sighing he began to speak, only to struggle with the words, half way through his speech, cursing he hung his head helplessly… "I-I just-UGH!"

Releasing the deep breath he hadn't even realized he was holding Javier sighed. "Lemme start from the beginning okay, just give me a chance to explain things, if you don't like what I have to say, the doors right behind you, you can leave, and I'll take that as the final answer. A clean break-up, we can just go back to being professional colleagues, okay?" Javier looked up and waited a tick as he watched Lanie contemplate the choice she had been given, finally after much deliberation on her part, she nodded, much to Javier's relief. Closing his eyes, Javier stared at the floor, unconsciously reassuming his previous position.

"The night Kevin joined our patrolling squad, the first murder investigation, he was attacked by a rather deranged woman, I want to give you all the details, but I already gave him my word, to NEVER speak of this to anyone, especially you and or Beckett, mainly in all ways this was to never get back to Beckett. Ry is in every way a very egotistic person, and also never shows his weakness, in narcotics he was called _**'**__**Ice **__**Prince**__**'**_, there are a total of three people who have ever seen his mask slip".

"The night he killed the woman who planned on killing both him and me, he changed, the placid mask of nonchalant indifference fell away and for the first time since I had met him, there was an underlining ruthlessness in his expression that froze my movements completely, he killed her, in the most ruthless and efficient manner on earth, it was scary. I want to say that it would be a simple thing; it was so cleanly done, that had I not been there I wouldn't have believed he was capable of such clear intent. To kill in a way that it leaves no doubt of intention", Javier shuddered once, "I was the first person to see him lose control, the second was the woman who he killed, the third was the Captain, and that too fairly recent. The last time he lost control was when he yelled at the captain, according to Kate, the look in his eyes was flat _evil_".

Pausing he walked into the kitchen, "You might wanna sit down, it's a bit of a long explanation", he said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Lanie pushed herself away from the wall, and followed the sound of water flowing, she stood in the doorway, as she watched Javier drink the water, had she not being paying attention she would have completely missed the subtle tremble in Javier's wrist, gulping down the water, Javier three himself into the kitchen chair, "In my experience since working with Kevin, is he does things piece by piece, he thinks too much, and there is always an underlining sentiment in what he does. The day he killed the derange woman, let's call DW from now, the night he killed her, one clear shot to the heart, one shot and he killed, her. It's what happens after he kills, that the problem begins. Have you ever heard of a kind assassin? No right, Assassins kill, it's what they do, it's efficient and ruthless, and they go for the spots that will cause inconsiderable damage, the way of the warrior, to kill to live".

Yet they are the most dangerous of all assassins because they will always suffer from survivor's guilt, also known as PTSD. The guilt that eats at them till they're raw; the way he killed her, was simply unaware of the professional way he reduced her from a DW into a corpse, when it registered he didn't cry, so much as he simply broke down, it was like a jolt to the system, where her blood was on his hands. He killed the first person he ever loved". Javier stopped at the small gasp and watched as Lanie lowered herself into the chair.

Giving a wry grin he shrugged, "I never realized how important she was until he was jacked up on so much morphine, I got the answers out of him, she was a corrupt officer who tried to implicate him, the only way he got rid of her was to turn her in, he never got over her, so switched departments, and his defense mechanism is his _**'**__**Ice **__**Prince**__**'**_ demeanor, except that night, that night was the first time I saw him turn into a _**Fallen **__**Angel **__**with **__**broken **__**wings **__**turned **__**black**_. He was desolate, he cried and cried".

"Jenny was there in the hospital, I never registered her as much not with the two sisters, and the cousins, and well his Irish, he has a huge family, there was so much noise I tuned half of it out, and the paperwork was horrible. Yes, I'm rambling, the bottom-line however, Lanie is that I couldn't be there for him, he saved my life, I couldn't be there for him, it was like I wasn't needed, there were already so much people, he would never need me, that was the thoughts running through my head. But you know what, the only time he stopped crying was when his mom practically shoved me into his room, her words, _**'**__**you**__**'**__**re **__**probably **__**the **__**only **__**one **__**he**__**'**__**ll **__**listen **__**to,**__**so **__**make **__**your self **__**useful **__**laddie**__**'**_.

I was genuinely confused, wouldn't his family be the real help here, but it wasn't so, apparently he actually stopped crying after my visit, which was just filled with way too much sarcastic humor, it was a mutual agreement to never bring up the incident again.

"After that Kate formed her group, and we were signed on, she knows very little of his past, except him being an exceptional officer in Narcotics, and being a good cop in general, although Kate has never seen Kevin become the Fallen Angel, she has heard of a few rumors, that turned up, of Ry, generally being absolutely vicious when someone he likes is targeted".

Pausing Javier drank another glass of water, placing it in the sink, he placed a glass in front of Lanie, "The second thing about Ry is he never generally has ever fallen for anyone after _her_, so when he made the decision to marry Jenny, it came as a bit of a shock, it seems to me, that he's just getting married because he felt it was right by Jenny. He doesn't seem to really love. Sure he cares for her deeply, but he isn't in love with he, he loves her true. There just some missing flair, I'm not really good with these things, next time just pay attention to his interactions with Jenny, it's like his with an old school-friend, or a ex-girlfriend his on good terms with. Even all that may be true, it still doesn't give him the right to shack up with anyone".

"I like Jenny, to a degree, I'm not her fan, but she's a nice person. Not entirely suited for Ry, but you know if they're engaged truth, trust and love should be there, otherwise it's just an empty compromise. The reason I don't like James is because I don't like the fact that he may end up being the reason Jenny cries. She's kinda like a friend. It feels wrong, to betray her, not when she usually seems to care a lot about Ry".

Heaving a heavy sigh, Javier finally looked directly at Lanie, he ignored her contemplative look and decided to take the plunge, "the last thing I have to say is I betrayed Ry's trust when I didn't talk to him about us, and I saw how hurt he was, truth is I wasn't sure what to say to him when I wasn't entirely too sure about how I truly felt for you. I do know now, I love you Lanie Parish, so much it's kind of scary, no wait, it **is**terrifying. The fact is I'm not much of an affectionate guy, experience has taught me to be a bit of a closed off guy, but I do have feelings and I do care about you, I just I'm not much of an affectionate guy, if you'd give me a chance and just be a little patient with me, I won't be much of a disappointment. So well there it all is, you can decide what to do?" Javier paused, schooling his features he looked directly at her.

Lanie sighed, a lot of chaos seemed to be running through her head, she understood, mostly all of what Javier had so clumsily tried to explain. The Past experience with the DW, made a bit sense, and explained how Javier's and Kevin's bond formed. Javier's belief in fidelity was endearing, a tad confusing, since he never seemed to like Jenny at all before. And his own feelings made sense but it was all so very chaotic that she ended up with a migraine, swallowing she decided to simply voice her choice, "Javi", she began her voice cracking on the last syllable, "Look I really like you, end I understand how you feel, but the thing, is, I can't really give you an answer right now, I kind of need some space, to think things through, so if you would just give me some time, I'd appreciate it", closing her eyes, and warding her heart from the clear pain in Javi's eyes, she pushed away from the counter and turned away, sighing she walked out of the kitchen.

Javier watched her walk away, his expression crumbled in pain as he realized the answer she had just given him, closing his eyes; he barely registered the single tear that slid down his face.

_**Adios mi Amor….**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Alexis' eyes flew open in shock, her breathing ragged; she blinked and stared at her mother's worried face. "Oh Alexis! Thank God, I was so worried, you went to sleep on the plane, and then you didn't wake up, I've been so worried. What happened? Did you take any sleeping pills or something?" While she babbled on, she fixed out the pillows, and cleaned the room in which Alexis lay in. Alexis sat up, and stared at her surroundings, she realized she was at home, and in her bed. The clock showed her the time as noon. "Sorry", she mumbled quietly, her voice cracking, under the strain of not having it used for the better part of two days.<p>

Meredith gasped in apology and handed Alexis a glass of water, "Drink sweetie. Do you want to tell me what you were dreaming about? Do you want to talk about it? You were thrashing about rather violently, and screaming words & phrases like, _**'**__**Help **__**me**__**' **_and_** '**__**let **__**me **__**go!**__**' **_and_** '**__**NO!**__**'**_ it worried me, at the airport when I tried to wake you up, it was like someone slipped you a sleeping pill, or a drug, what with all the mischief your father has got into in the past, I had a few ripe panic attacks", her hands waving madly in the air, as she continued, completely oblivious to Alexis' shock and quiet amusement. Having never seen her mother loose her cool like that, it was relatively surprising. "Especially since you have that bandage around your neck, and what's with all the stress lines around your eyes, don't think I didn't notice them, I'm your mother, and I know what a stress line is or what it looks like", Meredith got up, and frantically began pacing the room "assuming someone was trying to hurt you. And then the doctor, at the airport said, it wasn't anything like that, and it was merely exhaustion, and you were just sleeping due to stress, please tell me you're alright!" Meredith exclaimed at the end of her monologue.

"I'm fine mom, there really is no need for you to get so worked up. It's nothing; I fell, a couple of days ago, in fencing class, and kinda got nicked on the neck. There really isn't much to say, but I've really wanted to talk to you about the _**'**__**stress **__**lines**__**' **_as you put it", swallowing the rest of the water she sighed, "I'm not entirely sure how to begin", she paused, both ladies well aware that she purposely left out the dream, from her speech, "It happened when Ashley and I broke up, Lauren and Maddy suddenly stopped talking to me, and then things have been getting, rather bad, I mean it's not like I can't handle it all, I generally just ignore it, but I guess I was stressing out, and not really realizing it", Alexis explained, softly not really reaching the exact point and at the same time explaining the situation.

Meredith sighed as she watched Alexis, well aware of the truth not completely being shared, she smiled softly as she took in Alexis' strained posture, as if she was curling up into herself, and simply defending her heart against some kind of unseen pain, "Okay. I guess I can understand that, I'm sorry if I went all out there, and went crazy on you". Biting her lower lip, she mentally groaned.

**It's not like I'm good at this…**

_A fact I really can't argue with…_

Meredith inwardly growled, she rarely if ever lost her composure, the only people who had ever seen her, go all out crazy would have to have been just Rick and now Alexis, "I'm sorry, I haven't really been much of a mother to you, Lexi", she mumbled somewhat guiltily.

Alexis looked up in shock, her mother never used the nickname _Lexi_, unless she felt any or absolutely guilty, Alexis hadn't heard herself been called that nickname in a decade. Whipping her head around she stared at her mother, only to notice Meredith had walked to the window seat and was staring out the window only just realizing her mother was wearing a white spaghetti strapped sundress, that was black around the bust area, and was flowing to her knees in dripping black ink, the edges of the hemline were sprinkled with small yellow daisies. Her mother looked beautiful, as the sunlight fell on her mother's soft red curls, (A/N: Thank You Castlelover100 for that tiny detail) her shoes were practical, in fact not even practical she was wearing simple black slippers, "Mom", she began not sure how to even continue the sentence. "You haven't been a bad mother, never think that!" Alexis exclaimed half ready to jump out of bed, only to collapse back into bed, dizzy she looked up at her mother, "What the-?"

Meredith chuckled bitterly, "don't expect much movement… you've been unconscious for Six hours", she explained softly, despite the tinge of self-loathing in her voice. "S-six hours?" Alexis gasped, "That's not possible", she whimpered. Meredith smirked, "why not?" she asked, "don't worry it being Christmas Afternoon you haven't missed anything", sitting on the window seat, "Why shouldn't I think I'm not a bad mother?" she asked rhetorically, as she stared at the sun. "M-mom, you're the best parent, best mother a girl could ever ask for, I love you!"

Alexis tried to assure her mother. Meredith smiled softly, "I love you to Lexi, but sometimes, I wish I could be more useful to you, I mean you've being going through the whole mad-urine thing on your own and I wasn't even there, and I g—", Meredith paused as Alexis interrupted her, "Never-mind all that! You've been there for me plenty of times, even when you weren't _**physically**_ there, so no worries", she waved a hand in a shooing motion as if to explain, she really didn't think it was all that important, she seemed confused slightly, "What do you mean by _mad-urine_, maybe I heard incorrectly?" she asked completely perplexed.

Meredith laughed, giggling helplessly she muttered, "Sorry, shoulda explained that one, 'Mad-urine' is _Maddison_ and _Lauren_", she giggled helplessly. Alexis snorted, "Honestly mom! That's so childish", she scolded the effect lost, as she burst into a small fit of giggles. Meredith guffawed, "can you blame me?" she asked, not really expecting much of a response. Alexis sniggered, "Not really, but mad-urine? How'd you even come up with that?" she asked. Meredith smirked, a smirk slightly evil, and looked oddly perfect on her mother's face. "It must be the cheerleader in me", she sniggered, the two dissolved into helpless laughter.

Thirty minutes later after many jokes, and variations on the name Mad-Urine, Alexis finally stopped giggling, sobering Meredith took in the slightly lost gaze on her daughter's face, "What's wrong?" she asked quietly. Alexis looked up, "Not sure, the dream I had… I don't remember it, I just can remember this cold feeling I had, like I was locked in some sort of storage unit, or a freezer, somewhere cold, and I could feel this odd thing, slipping around me, and a feeling of not being alone, someone was there, someone who could hurt me", she shuddered.

Meredith walked over to her an enveloping her in a hug, whispered softly, "I can't really say I understand, but you've always had the oddest gift when it came to dreams, like you could feel someone else's pain. A form of Parapsychology, like you could feel a dream from someone else's point of view, which after much sessions with a Psychologist we began to understand, and if it makes sense not quite grasp. Thing is Alexis, this hasn't happened to you in over a decade, the last time it happened was when you were three, you woke up screaming, in the night, muttering _**'**__**daddy**__**'**_, _**'**__**daddy **__**hurt**__**'**_ over and over again. At that time, your dad, was in a small accident where he got hurt pretty badly, you kept grasping your head, and well it scared me and Martha witless, especially as Rick walked into the room, with a bandage wrapped firmly around his forehead, I remember this because you stopped crying as soon as he picked you up, and kissed your forehead. It was sweet, and one of the happier memories I have of your dad and you".

Alexis looked at her mom in shock, "So it stopped, only when daddy picked me up?" she asked, a hundred questions forming in her mind, as she grasped the situation, a few answers rearing themselves in her mind. "Is it as though only the person who I dreamt about could stop me from feeling the pain?" she asked. Meredith smiled, somewhat proud, "Always thinking two steps ahead, eh?" shaking her head she stopped to re-collect her thoughts, "Come to think of it, Dr. Sandford said the same thing, well not completely the same thing. He mentioned, that if you were somehow directly linked to the person getting hurt, or in some way linked to the situation which caused the _**'**__**victim**__**'**_ pain, you would feel the discomfort that person felt", Meredith shook her head as she tried to remember what else the doctor had said then, "Oh! He also mentioned, that if you're close to the person, who is directly linked to the problem or situation then you would feel the discomfort."

Shaking her head Meredith took in Alexis' expression, as if she had realized something. A _**thing**_, Meredith was most definitely not happy to see in her daughter's eyes. Getting up, she walked to Alexis' closet. "Enough about all this hocus-pocus its kinda giving me the chills. Its Christmas, so stop with all this dreary talk, it was probably just a simple nightmare, about something stupid. Ignore it, and get ready, we have shopping!" Meredith pulled out a simple white sundress, and hung it over the chair, "Hurry, hurry", she chirruped cheerfully, completely ignoring Alexis' wrought expression, and raised eyebrow. Pulling her daughter out of bed, and shoving her into the bathroom, "In you go. No more thinking. You have thirty minutes, for a quick shower and to get ready. Mom's got something special planned", she sang happily.

Alexis barely managed to right herself, before her mother waltzed out of the room, singing gaily. Alexis sniggered, "that wasn't subtle at all, mom!" she called to her retreating figure, and turned to face an empty room and walked to the shower, still laughing at her mother's antics, the dream slipping away into her sub consciousness, and turning the dial for the shower she sang a tune, completely unaware to it being the same Irish tune, Kevin whistled to.

* * *

><p>Meredith slipped out of the room, and walked down the stairs as, she turned to face the drawing room, she sighed, walking to the bar, she grabbed the bottle of Irish whiskey and stepped onto the patio, of her summer house, she hugged the whiskey bottle and unscrewing it took a huge gulp, before she lowered it and groaned, "There is definitely something wrong about that dream she saw. Should I talk to Rick about it or not?" she wondered aloud, clearly unaware of the tall brunette walking towards her, sighing she took another sip, and slid into the couch that sat beneath her shade, and mumbled mostly to herself, cursing about nonsensical things and Rick in general.<p>

Meredith almost jumped out of her skin, when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, turning she swung the bottle around, yelping she rested her eyes on a figure laughing at her expression and her panic-stricken look. "Relax! It's just me. You're pretty skittish this morning", eyeing the whisky bottle the mysterious figure smirked, whistling low continued, "Aint it a bit early for a little _**'**__**Red **__**Breast**__**'**_?" the figure asked,

Meredith groaned, huffing she slipped back into her seat, and scowled, "What are you doing here, Aiden?" she asked as her heart settled down somewhat, she ignored the extra pounding as she took in Aiden's look, "what are you so dressed up for anyway?" she asked grumpily. Aiden grinned as he looked down at himself, "Why don't I look good?" he asked. Meredith rolled her eyes, "You look good", she mumbled quietly. Aiden laughed, "Ha-ha! Tell me how you really feel", he sniggered at her somewhat sarcastic tone.

Meredith ignored him, and took another sip, "Oi, enough of that!" Aiden said as he grabbed the bottle from her, "I'll go put this away, what are you, trying to do, drown your liver this early in the day?" he scolded angrily. "Hey! Leave my alcohol alone", Meredith mumbled weakly, not even completely fighting him away. Aiden raised his eyebrow, "What's this? Man, you're really depressed. Hang on, I'll go make some coffee, then you and I can talk about whatever's eating you". Meredith stuck her tongue out, "Bleh!" she said turning away from him. Aiden rolled his eyes, "Yeah Yeah, I got it you wanna sulk on your own, I'll get that coffee."

Meredith watched him surreptitiously as he walked away, "Bloody Idiot!" she glared at his retreating back, and then smiled softly at him, "Why'd I have to go and fall in love with an idiot like him anyway?" she asked the empty patio. Getting up, Meredith walked to the pool a little way away, slipping her feet into the somewhat cooler water she tipped her head back, and enjoyed the cool breeze and warm rays of sunshine that danced across her face, she hummed a soft song and smiled absentmindedly, all thoughts escaping as she sat enjoying the noon air.

* * *

><p>Alexis ran down the stairs, dressed in a strapless sundress that was completely white except for the soft strokes of red roses dancing on the hem's edges, she had slipped on a pair, of simple stiletto red heels, and had draped her red shawl around her neck, she blinked and paused in the middle of the stairs, as she saw a tall black haired man, walk into the room carrying a bottle of something, he walked to the bar, and placed it there, and then whistling a tune, she faintly recognized he walked to the area where the kitchen was. Alexis took in his appearance and grinned.<p>

**Oh ho! Mom's been keeping busy…**

Her eyes followed the man, and she took in his appearance, even from a distance he was good looking, dressed in pretty simple clothes. He wore a white button down, over a pair of dark blue jeans, his hair was rather curly and shaggy, but weren't long, they curled around the name of his neck, somewhat disappearing into the collar of his shirt. He had on a blue tie, which was loosened at his throat, and from where she was standing she saw his face was pale. He was wearing black work shoes, she couldn't garner what his eye color was, and as the light reflected off of the spectacles he wore.

**Simple, must be the theme for today...**

Laughing mostly to herself, Alexis crept down the stairs, and walked to the kitchen, sneaking in she stood framed in the doorway, as the man, continued working in the kitchen, he seemed well aware of where everything was placed, Alexis leaned against the door and smiled.

**Never ****mind ****good ****looking, ****this ****guy ****is **_scrumptious_**!**

_**Well Done, Mother!**_

Sniggering inwardly, she crept to the Island in the middle of the kitchen, a feat she considered quite an accomplishment, considering the heels she was wearing, the man had not yet noticed her presence, and as soon as he placed the jug of milk back on the counter, Alexis spoke up, "Ne, can I have some of that as well?" she asked, as she received a whiff of good old coffee.

The man spun around in shock, he had removed his glasses somewhere in between the walk from the living room into the kitchen, his hazel eyes widened in shock and some recognition. Alexis grinned, unaware her smirk, would easily have been categorized as pure evil. "Hello Stranger! In normal cases, I'd probably have kicked the air out of your lungs, but seeing as you're pretty comfortable in my _**mother**__**'**__**s**_kitchen, I'm going to ignore you intruder, and assume you're good friends with the lady of this house. I however was not lying when I said I want some of that", she indicated the bubbling coffee, and smirked, "Do be a good **Man**, and bring that to where my mother and I will be waiting. Ta-Ta", she scoffed in an arrogant tone and whirled around leaving a gob-smacked man standing behind her.

Walking out of the kitchen, Alexis sniggered, sliding down the door, she burst out laughing, five minutes later she felt a tapping on her arm, looking up she wasn't surprised to find the same man, smirking at her, "That was good, very effective", his voice was low and deep. Alexis sniggered, "Kinda lost effect what with all the laughing", she said between her giggles. "Alexis Castle, pleasure to make your acquaintance", she said giving him her hand. The man grabbed it gently and placed a quick soft kiss on her knuckles, "Aiden Q. Smith" Alexis smirked, at the gesture and smiled, "Any relation to the rugby player?" she asked. Aiden smirked, "Nope, except the spelling, I don't know him", he remarked. "What's 'Q' stand for, Quinn?" she asked, unconsciously guessing correctly as Aiden's brow lifted in surprise. "Holy Kripkes! Talk about weird, so any relation to the actor?" she asked, smiling wickedly. Aiden laughed, as he helped her up, "Sorry, this time the spelling is different", he said as way of an answer. Alexis laughed. They walked back into the kitchen, discussing rugby and actors, and worked around each other preparing the coffee, Alexis laughed as she prepared her coffee. Smiling absentmindedly, she thought of Kevin.

Aiden looked over at her, the sudden silence alarmed him, surprise flitted across his features as he watched her, and she was smiling softly, a smile he had only ever seen on his mother's face. A smile of mystical love, and stolen promises, he smiled in realization. Oblivious to Aiden's thoughts, Alexis mused absentmindedly of fateful reminiscences, a strong thought flitting in her mind.

**I miss him…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Javier looked up as Kevin flopped into the seat adjacent to him, "So, she left, eh?" he asked somewhat awkwardly. Javier smirked, "Leave it bro, want a cuppa coffee?" he asked instead. Kevin looked at him and shrugged, "Wouldn't mind one", he mumbled weakly, his shoulder had begun to ache, he pulled some paracetemol from the medicine box, and mumbled about nothing in particular, Javier turned around, "Still hurts?" he asked warily. Kevin shook his head, "Not really hurts, more like this uncomfortable twinge that spikes up at odd intervals", he mumbled around the bandage around his mouth as he reapplied the one on his hand. Javier rolled his eyes, "Here, Lemme", he pulled the saliva covered piece out of his mouth and grimaced, "Gross bro", and he grinned weakly. Kevin poked his tongue out, "Shut up", he mumbled in embarrassment.<p>

Javier started talking, "So it seems Lanie and I broke up", he said softly, Kevin grimaced, "M sorry bro", he said, not entirely sure how to carry on the conversation. Javier huffed, "my own fault apparently, I really was worried about you, and with your bisexual tendencies waking up all of a sudden, I guess she got the wrong idea", he scowled somewhat bitterly. Kevin looked away, "Sorry", he said guiltily. Javier looked up in shock, "Oi! I'm not blaming you. Dude don't even go there, I'm just a little stressed out, and this case isn't exactly easy to handle, oh by the way we figured out who killed the swimmer", he answered completely changing the subject with tone of finality.

Kevin shrugged helplessly, ignoring Javier's glare he tried to explain something when he saw Lanie enter the kitchen, oblivious, Javier continued, "Besides, you shouldn't even have to worry, I'm guessing you got enough on your plate as it. I fell in love with Lanie, that's my headache, I'll handle it, but Bro, its Christmas, do me a favor and try not to get anymore cuts, or bruises, cause if you do, I'm gonna kill you, okay!" he warned jokingly. Kevin nodded once, "I promise", he said, his eyes not leaving Lanie's. Javier tied the bandage and knotted it, "Okay now, listen up, I'm gonna head to the station, since I'm not getting home today, I'll bug Kate out some more, and we'll try and figure out who the psycho is. Are you gonna head home?" he asked still unaware of Lanie standing behind him.

Kevin shook his head, "James and I will be heading in together, he's sleeping for now. He sat up most of the night filling out reports, so he's pretty out of it, man!" Kevin answered. Javier scowled but, whatever Javier was gonna say, was drowned out as Lanie spoke up, "Javier", Esposito turned around in shock, "May I have a word?" she asked. Javier nodded dumbly as Lanie walked out of the room. Javier turned to Kevin and in near panic, almost yelled, "What the- what am I gonna do, I was prepared for the whole break up thing, now she wants to talk, what do I say, what should I do? I don't understand", his voice broke on a whisper cracking with the strain. Kevin rolled his eyes, and slapped Javier, "First of all, calm down! What are you thirteen? Jeez Louise, man-up, she only wants to talk, she isn't gonna shoot you", he shook his head. Javier groaned, "I'd take a bullet any day", he mumbled. Kevin rolled his eyes, "No, the only person I know would be Kate, who'd take a bullet before she told Rick she loved him. So, quit PMS-ing and go talk to her!" he ordered practically shoving the Spanish detective out the door.

Kevin smirked, at Javier's expression, knowing everything was going to be alright he went back to his room to pack some things. Javier scowled, "Idiot", he mumbled, squarely his shoulders he walked into the living room, he breathed in deeply and faced Lanie, but before he could get two words through, he stumbled in surprise as she jumped into his arms, speaking a mile a minute "I'm an idiot! A real moron, I apologize, I don't know what I was thinking, I'm so stupid, I really love you too, I can't even begin to think of anyone else but you", her arms tightened around him possessively.

"I want to believe I'm the only one there is for you, and the thought of anyone else being your girlfriend, pisses me off. I got so angry just thinking of some other prissy female hanging off of your arm, that I turned around and came back, hurtling through traffic, like a woman possessed. I came back thirty minutes ago, and like a coward stayed in the van, for a twenty minutes contemplating what I should say, and not to say, when I gathered enough courage to at least get out of the car, I then heard you talking to Kevin, and I couldn't stand the thought of you being all professional with me. It hurt, so much just thinking about you being cold towards me. Please Javi, you have to forgive me, I was an idiot. I love you, I love you, I love you. Please, please give me a second chance. I was so selfish, I won't be an idiot anymore, please say you forgive me, Please!" she begged over and over again.

Blinking rapidly, Javier pushed her away, and simply stared at her, she had been crying he could see that, her eyes though still damp were not overflowing with tears, however still held a helplessness, he was never familiar with before, he wanted to gather her up in his arms, but he could barely move. Shaking his head, he let out a single question that was filled with so much pain, had he been a bat, he probably would have heard the crack in Lanie's heart. "You didn't trust me the first time, why should I believe in you this time?" he asked, not completely aware of the need to know the answer, as much as the need to comfort her. Lanie sobbed, "I don't have any particular reasons that can prove my loyalty to you, or the trust I could show you, but I swear to you, I feel like an angel with broken wings, torn apart by my own ruthless stupidity but I love you, and I will show you in every way I can, that I will Never stray away from you again. I know that answer is probably not the one you're looking for, but if there is any way I could explain, that the very thought of not having you in my life, as even a friend, hurts beyond contemplation. I will never hurt you again, I promise", she spoke softly, sniffling quietly as her head hung low.

Javier walked towards her and with one hand he lifted her chin up and mumbled softly, "**Mi bella mujer, mi amante, tu eres mi mundo**", he whispered as he gently wiped away her tears. Lanie blinked in confusion. But before she could question what he had just said, he bent his head and kissed her sweetly. The only thoughts running through her head were.

**Holy Bloody Hell!**

* * *

><p>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<p>

(A/N: I think _lemon_ and _smut_ is the correct term for the scene below. Warning: this is guy on guy action, if you are not interested skip to the OOOOO that ends this scene. Cheers - Syd).

* * *

><p>Kevin watched from the doorway, and almost jumped out of his skin when James, bent down and whispered, "Eavesdropping little cousin, is a bad habit you know". Kevin shivered as James licked his earlobe. Moaning he pushed James into his room, "Shut up", he groaned out, "God I need you", he gasped, as James put his hand over Kevin's crotch and rubbed his shaft through the jeans, he locked the door behind him and kissed his cousin messily, "you're a bloody tease you know that!" he groaned out.<p>

James chuckled, "hmm… but I haven't even done anything yet..." Kevin groaned at the hidden promise and mumbled, "We really shouldn't be talking right now", he groused as he pulled his cousin's boxers down, and without much preparation, or stripping simply, shoved his cock straight into his cousin's arse, while slamming James against the door. James bit his lip, and moaned low, through his panting he said, "Jesus! You're sti-ll dres-se-d, tha-t's prett-y kin-ky", he pant-ed as Kevin fucked him harshly. Kevin grinned, "It is pretty sexy seeing you completely naked while I take you roughly, against this door".

James grinned as he bit down on Kevin's pulse point, Kevin whimpered with need, getting rougher with his movements, they stumbled towards the door and without much understanding moved against the wall and to the bed, Kevin half-fucked, half-carried his cousin to the bed. James assumed the doggy-position, and begged through his teeth, "Harder! Faster! Please". Kevin swallowed hoarsely buried balls deep in his cousin's ass, and without preamble fucked the doctor harder, "Jesus! Sweet Mother Mary, you feel great!" he thrust faster and faster, angling his hips he thrust once. James screamed as he hit his prostrate, "Gods Yes! There, right there, oh God yes, harder", James begged as Kevin thrust his cock hitting his prostrate again and again. Kevin reached forward and pulled James cock, and messily gave him a hand-job, he could feel James' ready to come as his stomach muscles contracted, and with one final thrust James came violently, Kevin's name on his lips, the pressure pushing Kevin over the edge as well, and he too came with a violent jerk. It took a minute, but after pulling out of James, Kevin collapsed onto the bed, James barely shifted as Kevin pulled the blanket over them, and clutching his cousin, fell asleep with exhaustion.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

><p>Javier pulled away and smiled at Lanie, "I love you", he simply said. Lanie allowed a single tear to fall, and asked, "Does this mean you forgive me?" she asked. Javier nodded, "Always mi amor", he whispered. Lanie smiled happily, "Thank you. I promise I won't go crazy anymore. We'll solve this stupid case, and Kevin will be okay. I'll be patient I promise".<p>

Javier smiled and hugged her closer. Shrugging inwardly he sighed. I wonder if that's Emerald's job.

_Probably would be best if we avoided that question altogether, eh?_

The truth is the very name makes him Happy, he loves her… she may only be the one to 'Sanar sus alas rotas'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Translation:<p>

**Mi bella mujer, mi amante, tu eres mi mundo = **

"**My beautiful woman, my lover, you are my love my world" **

"Sanar sus alas rotas**"= **

"**Heal ****his ****Broken ****Wings****"**


	12. Ch 12:Toads, Lizards & Arthurian Legends

**Thank You Moongirl for the correct Spanish Translation. I'm afraid my only Language is English. LOL :P**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>

1. I own Eric Williams McGreggor the cute five year old belongs to me, and so does Daniel Williams McGreggor, though he belongs to Ariannahha.

2. I forgot Aiden Quinn Smith belongs to me, and I apologize, about Meredith's hair. I will be changing that soon.

3. Illiannahha's children, Ryan Alex Hughes, James Kevin Hughes, and Maria Annabelle Hughes. Her husband's name is; Scott Magee Cullen Hughes (I know it's a mouthful, but the guy suits Lia, Magee & Hughes means Fire, and Cullen means Holly, it seemed to suit Lia, she's a passionate person, and as beautiful as Flames of fire). Illiannahha's full name is, Illiannahha Annaha Ryan-Hughes, and in the second chapter I know I wrote Ariannahha's surname as Williams, it's not, it's Ariannahha Williams McGreggor (everyone just prefers calling her Williams), and she also has a daughter call, Samantha Annaha Williams McGreggor.

4. There are a bunch of others who also belong to me, heck anyone outside of Castle is mine. I figure I'm going to have to draw a family tree, at the end of the chapter. Moving on,

**SUMMARY:** THIS IS AN OOC STORY. Alexis and Ryan, fall in love with each other, it's a gradual slow beginning to what I consider a beautiful relationship, between two sexy individuals…. Oh and the many trials and sufferings they follow through it. This may be a tad OOC, but I really like exploring the horizons. I'm not sure how old Kevin Ryan is, but I'd wager 25-27. Feel free to correct me. I'm pretty sure Alexis is 17 in the 3rd Season. I just placed her age somewhere, around 17, almost 18 in three months; **I****'****m ****putting ****her ****birthday**, in the month of March, the date being: **20-03-93**. Not sure when her birthday is, either. I read a story of friendship between Alexis and Ryan, which had me begging for more. The starting, that is, chapter one, might sound familiar, it's because it belongs to Ms. Cindy Ryan (well not belongs, exactly the setting is just hers the plot's mine). She ended it as a brother sister thing-a-majing, that left a foul, taste in my mouth. I loved her writing, but frankly speaking the story was a dead end. You should read it; it's one of my favorites.

NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY (Chapter one's first scene), AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

**This ****story ****is ****rated **M**. ****Please ****Enjoy.**

Dear Readers; It is true that I may end up screwing the time line, somewhere along the fact, that I'm not sure how this will pan out anymore… On a personal note, I'm not too happy with Chapter Nine; I might end up changing that… slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

**Toads, Lizards and Arthurian Legends**

* * *

><p>"Watch Out!" were the first words Kevin heard as James and he parked the car, and stepped out, Kevin had looked up and smiled at the scene before him, he had fallen asleep in the car, on the way, his body collapsing due to the stress again, as he climbed out of the car, he took in the familiar Gregorian Neighborhood, he eased back—a little—against the car, and scanned the big, rambling houses they had passed. Lots of lawn, he mused, lots of glass. Lots of money. The comfort lay in the fact, that there were a total of four houses in the area; it showed each Mansion preferred its privacy. Big rooms, he imagined, filled with Oriental rugs and pricey antiques, or glossy floors and stunning modern furnishings. Swimming pools with sparkling water; and cushy lounge chairs; set around them. Though, of course, those would be sheltered by trimmed shrubbery and grand old trees.<p>

Just the sort of neighborhood he had always believed would be the best for his parents, after getting the job in narcotics, and the reward for shamming Winters' case, he moved his parents out of the Bronx, and gave them this farmhouse, it may have been out of the way, but he slept better knowing his family was safe, and the kids could play without much concern, His home, where the cedar with the weeping cherries in the front, the blossoms were just past their peak, already littering the ground with fragile pink petals, but they did make a show, they were beautiful against the backdrop, of Winter that had touched the landscape, he truly felt at peace here. Kevin couldn't claim to know a lot about horticulture, but he thought the scent tickling his senses was lilac.

When he turned to the sloping driveway, he was rewarded by the sight of a majestic bush loaded with lavender-hued spikes. "Not bad for a weekend getaway," he murmured, studying the multileveled structure of glass and wood. "It must have twenty rooms", James murmured, "I forgot, this is your first time here, right?" Kevin asked. James nodded, "Yeah, I normally celebrated it between New York and Ireland, but after mom practically threw the order at me, to visit you guys, I agreed rather than face her wrath", he shuddered dramatically. Kevin chuckled, "Serves you right, the last Christmas we celebrated was, what when I was what eight?"

"Probably. I wonder if—" James broke off as a horde of children raced around from the far side of the house, though of varying sizes and shapes, they appeared as a mass.

Until a slim, dark-haired boy took another child out with a flying tackle that was likely to jar internal organs, taking the cue, the rest of them piled on, shouting and wrestling.

"I see Ari meant it literally when she told you the family would be here. The whole family, from the looks of it," James observed. "That's Ari's oldest boy trying to murder one of Lia's kids. I think." he smiled as a pixie-size girl with wild red curls and an unidentifiable smear on her cheek spotted them, and waved.

"Mom!" the girl shouted. "Hey, Mom, company." As an afterthought, she gave the cousin she held in a headlock one last jab in the ribs, then scrambled up and raced to the car. "Hi, I'm Maria Hughes. Remember me?"

"Of course I do." After she'd climbed out of the car, Kevin gave Lia's youngest daughter a welcoming kiss. "James, this is Maria Annabelle Hughes. I won't try to sort the others out for you quite yet." "Hi, Maria." She had the look of her mother, he thought. If Illiannahha Annaha Ryan-Hughes really looked like the woman he'd seen on the news and on billboards, the most ruthless and spitfire lawyer of Washington D.C. "You've got quite a war going on." "Hi." Maria beamed a smile at him. "We like to fight. We're Irish."

James had to grin. "That accounts for it." "There's a lot of us, 'cause most everybody had twins. Trace had two sets of twins. But Aunt Ellen had triplets." She wrinkled her nose. "All boys. Come in. I'll take you inside."

Being female, if only seven, Maria focused on James, "I'm going to be a dancer on Broadway. Like Aunt Ellen. You can write my music", Mom mentioned your name once, _**Mister**_ James Welsch, you are him?" at his nod she continued, "You write, wrote beautiful music". James turned back to Kevin and mouth confusedly, _'__Trace__'__?_ But Kevin shrugged helplessly having no idea who Trace was. "Thanks."

As Maria opened the door, they were greeted by a small, towheaded boy with a maniacal gleam in his eye and a croaking frog in his hands. Put _Chauncey_ back, Ryan," Julia ordered, with the perfect disdain of older sibling for younger. "He doesn't scare anybody." "He will when he gets teeth," Ryan said darkly, and scrambled out.

"That's my little brother. He's a pain." Before anyone could comment, a red-haired rocket fired down the stairs. She was wearing ragged cutoff shorts, no shoes, and an oversize, faded T-shirt that claimed she loved New York. Illiannahha Williams D.C's baby, made her entrance with style.

"Ryan, you little beast, where are you? Didn't I tell you to keep this lizard in the aquarium?" Spotting her visitors, she screeched to a halt, holding a very annoyed-looking silvery reptile by the middle. "Oh." She blew the hair out of her eyes, "So much for elegant entrances. Kevin." She started to leap forward for a hug, remembered, and held the lizard out to her daughter. "Maria, do me a favor and put this thing back where it belongs." That disposed of she caught Kevin in a hard embrace. "It's so good to see you. I'm glad you could come."

"So am I."

"And who are you?" With an arm still around Kevin's shoulders, she held out a hand. "It's great to meet you, any which way. I'll admire anyone who can keep up with this idiot here", her greeting may have been friendly, but James could read the underlying emotions of wary, jealousy at his closeness to Kevin, and a scrutinizing glare. James raised a quizzical brow, but shook her hand all the same.

As soon as her back was turned he shot a wry look at Kevin It was clear to them, that no one had seen James other than him, in over a decade and a half, having not recognized him, not that he could blame the children, they were after all just children, but Lia's reaction had surprised him, and her clothes, it was freezing outside. James smiled and mouthed _'__central __heating__'_, as he shucked of his coat. "It's nice to meet you, my name is James, you really are as beautiful as Kevin says", James said, as he kissed her knuckles ever so gently. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Well." Lia decided a handshake wasn't enough, and kissed him instead. "I'm going to like you. Let's go see who else is around. We can take your stuff upstairs later. Ariannahha, Ellen and Brent are in the sunroom".

The house wandered and was full of light, from wide glass doors, bow windows, skylights. There were occasional obstacles—toy trucks, a baseball mitt, someone's disreputable sneakers. Those touches of home melded easily with the elegance of the architecture.

In a spacious sun room, decked with exotic flowers and lacy ferns, was a woman dressed in something more winter themed, she wore a dark blue jeans and an off shoulder cashmere sweater in pale pink.

Her soft blonde hair fell down her back, in soft waves. She sat elegantly, yet comfortably on the couch, she was talking to a young woman, somewhere in her mid-thirties, wearing a loose yet, oddly fitting dress in pastel shades, her feet were propped up, on the coffee table, and her eyes closed in exhaustion. "Mikey's holding his own," Brent Wood said, watching the children through the glass. "He may be the runt of our litter, Angel, but he's game."

"Monsters," Ellen murmured, but there was a mother's indulgence in the word. "Why, if I was going to have triplets, couldn't they have been nice, well-mannered little girls?"

"They'd have bored you to death. Besides, who showed them how to use a slingshot?"

She smiled to herself. Of course, she had.

**Her ****boys,**

She thought.

**Hers. After years of longing, being afraid to hope, she'd netted three at one time.**

Lazily and ignoring Ari, she held out a hand, the way a woman does when she knows it will always be taken. "Come over here, Brent, before someone finds us."

"Too late," Lia announced. "Company. James; my best friend Ellen, doing her Cleopatra- impression, and her husband, Brent Wood, she considers herself quite the actress" Nearby stood a man, whose tough build and stance shouted cop, to Kevin and James, Brent Wood, smiled as Kevin entered, his eyes flickering to James in suspicion, "Kevin! You sure took your time, I was going crazy with all the females, Trace, Hughes and I are outnumbered ten to one", he ignored Ariannahha's simpering scowl and her muttering of _'__Daniel __evening __the __odds__'_, a phrase which Brent promptly attacked with, "yeah, yeah, the guy's so whipped with you, he's practically converted!" he yelped missing Ari's well placed cushion thrown as he ducked, finally hugging Kevin he looked at James, "Wood. pleasure", he greeted in such a voice, filled with absolute disdain, it almost forced a laugh out of James, nodding once he exchanged a look with Kevin, biting his lip, Kevin faced his favorite sister and smiled in greeting, he shrugged off Brent, who had changed from hugging him, to glomping him, painfully. "Hello", she greeted James as soon as she ended hugging Kevin. Her appraising eyes were gentle and clear, "How are you?" she asked, James nodded, "I'm fine, thank you, how are you?" he asked.

Having had enough Kevin rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time, shoving James playfully he grinned, "Oh Come on, you're having way too much fun at this", he groaned. James grinned at him, "Can you blame me?" he asked. Kevin shrugged, "Maybe", he groused out in mock-anger, and "it is partly your own fault", he answered. James poked his tongue out, "Yeah right, in the day and age of face-book, and blackberry messengers, really now, how can you possibly blame me?" he asked with a wry grin. Kevin laughed, "Come on, James, be a prince and just tell them already", he begged piteously. James shook his head, "Not a chance in hell, I'm having way too much fun here", he answered with sardonic humor. "Ja—y—mes", Kevin whined, "Puh—lease!" he stressed petulantly. "I'm not going to make it easy on them, no matter how much you _beg_", James said.

The tone in which he said 'beg', made Lia raise a brow, she exchanged a glance with Ari, and asked her a question as she nodded her head towards James and Kevin. Ari nodded once and inclined her head forward just a bit. "Tell us what?" Brent finally asked, he hadn't missed the silent interaction between the sisters, but chose not to comment, instead asked the most vital of questions, "Exactly what is your relation to **my** cousin", Brent asked moving towards Kevin protectively.

James grinned wolfishly and stepped between Kevin and Brent, a subtle gesture that didn't go un-noticed by any of the occupants in the room, Lia stepped forward, but a single shake of her head from Ari had her stop in her tracks. James bent forward slightly and with a hint of possessiveness moved closer, and with subtle intent said, "_'__My__'_ is an awfully powerful word", he murmured his voice tight with a warning of dangerous intent. Brent stepped back in shock.

Kevin slapped a hand on his forehead, "For the Love of God!" he muttered half-exasperated half-embarrassed, and taking James' arm he dragged the doctor out of the room, ignoring his sisters' protest.

Finding a room, he pushed James into it, and closed and locked the door, "Are you an idiot?" he asked exasperated. James pushed him against the door, and devoured his lips in anger, not giving him any answer, biting on Kevin's lip, he ignored Kevin's half-hearted protest, and pushed harder, Kevin bit back a moan, and concentrated on the kiss. It was dirty and messy and hungry.

He could sense James' fury and anger, not completely sure what had caused it; he tried to push James away only, to have James capture his wrists, and holding them above him, while he continued to plunder Kevin's mouth with his tongue.

Kevin went lax and gave in; he swallowed the kiss, and melted against James, who had his other arm around his waist holding upright. James pulled back, and in a low voice growled, "I'm not sharing you with anyone other than _**Emerald**_!" he spoke through his teeth. Kevin nodded once, too shocked to speak. They stood panting against each other for a minute, closing his eyes; James pushed away from Kevin and straightened his clothes.

Kevin followed after a second, and pulled himself together. There was silence until James spoke, "I'm not apologizing", he said rigidly. Kevin nodded as he fixed his hair, "Wouldn't dream of it", he joked back. James grinned, "Yeah?" he asked somewhat warily. Kevin nodded once, "Yeah. Now let's go introduce you properly, I don't want Ari too over-analyze things. I don't think she'd approve", he mumbled. James shrugged, "it's okay, I'd rather be _**'**__**your**__**'**_ dirty little secret, than nothing at all", he said looking away. Kevin growled low, pulling James closer, he gave him a chaste kiss, that took their breath away, "You're more than that", he promised. James nodded happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Samantha flounced in the room, wearing a simple dark brown woolen floor length skirt and a white sweater, her black hair braided and tied with a soft blue ribbon, which complimented her eyes, she held a small toddler in her arms, the little girl aged five with twin pigtails in black with startling golden eyes was giggling some nonsensical babble at random intervals. Sam's eyes sparkled in delight, a man roughly six feet tall walked behind her.<p>

He was slightly tanned, because his last job had kept him outdoors. His hair was thick and, because he hadn't bothered to have it trimmed, long enough to curl beyond the hat in dark blond disarray. His face was damp from the heat, and lean. There was a scar, small and white, along the left side of his jaw—an encounter with a broken bottle. His nose had been slightly out of alignment ever since he'd been sixteen, a fight over a girl's honor—or lack thereof. His body was on the lanky side at the moment, due to a prolonged hospital stay. The last bullet he'd taken had nearly killed him. Even without the grief, he had a dangerous look. The bones were prominent, the eyes intense. Even now, when he was on his own time, they made occasional sweeps of the room. He hadn't shaved in the four o'clock shadow was rough enough to give his mouth a surly look only to have it hindered as he looked vaguely embarrassed, as he chartered another toddler the same age, this one red haired and the same startling golden eyes, was quiet as he stared at his father.

The man stopped short at the entrance unsure whether to enter the foyer or not, Samantha grinned at him dazzlingly, her smile faltered ever so slightly as she took in the occupants worried and confused expressions, "What? What happened?" she asked as she unconsciously shielded the little girls view from the downcast expressions, a gesture not missed by the man that stood by her side or the women in the room.

Ariannahha smiled softly and exchanging a quick look with Ellen and Lia at the gesture, simply shook her head, "Nothing", she said.

Samantha shook her head frantically, "It can't be nothing, you all look like you've seen a ghost", her Irish accent strong as worry clouded her voice. The tenor shocked the man beside her, and he turned to look at her. He had assumed she was American before, clearly she had a mixed heritage. Samantha put the little girl down, and with one hand still on the child's head she faced Ellen, who seemed to be the only one, with a clear expression, "Ellen, what happened?" she asked worry still evident in her voice. Ellen shook her head, "I'm not sure, I was pretty sure Kevin was still engaged to Jenny, but I guess that's probably off now", she answered off-handedly.

Samantha started in shock, her face was carefully schooled as she looked back at Ellen, had the man not been watching her avidly he would not have noticed her eyes casually slide around her the room, as if she was avoiding looking at each other, and her body been held rigidly, he wondered about her reaction. Samantha swallowed worriedly, "Why'd you say that?"

**They couldn't have figured out about James and Kevin, could they have?**

_**No. It can't be. It's probably something else…**_

Ellen shrugged, "It probably has to do with the guest he brought over", she said. Brent nodded beside, "Yeah, maybe he and Jenny have broken up", he seemed oddly happy and irritated over his own statement, and as Ari and Lia continued to silently talk to each other, Samantha heaved a sigh of relief, somewhat relieved and hopefully.

**Maybe he brought Emerald over…**

_**Or not….**_

"No they're still very much engaged", Samantha's thoughts shattered as she heard a response behind her groaned as she recognized the voice, a smile broke out on her face and she grinned fully, Sam whirled around, and launched herself at the man, "James!" James caught her and spun her around. Her companion scowled at the newcomer, unconsciously. He surprisingly felt an uncomfortable tug around his navel, identifying the sensation as _'__jealousy__'_. He hadn't been jealous since Evelyn Thomas had captured his heart five years ago. "Oh put me down you great big baboon, we met just two days ago", she laughed gaily. And hugged him hard, "you're late", she scolded crossly pouting. James shook his head, "not really I arrived twenty minutes ago. By the way", he switched to Gaelic and tweaked his sister's nose, "Hey aithníonn aon duine anseo liom, mar sin againn de chineál ar tricked iad a chur san a chreidiúint go raibh mé leannán Caoimhín".

Samantha rolled her eyes and shook her head. Sighing she turned addressing the room, excluding Trace O'Hurley and his twins, were staring at her gob-smacked, Brent a little angrily, almost as if asking, _'__are-you-siding-with-the-enemy__'_. "Honestly brother! Everyone, this idiot is my elder brother James Welsch. Ari, Lia and Kev's **first** cousin, and in case you guys haven't realized or don't remember is closest to Kevin, they're practically **twins**, the way they act! And Brent, really of course he's gonna be jealous of you, Kevin belongs to **him**", she huffed out somewhat half-angrily and half-petulantly, ignoring Brent's scowl and Lia and Ari's dawning comprehension. Turning back to James she asked, hands on hips, "by the way where is the troublemaker now?" she asked. Picking up the little girl, "by the way this is Lily Evelyn O'Hurley, her brother Theodore James O'Hurley, more practically known as Lily and T.J and their dad Trace O'Hurley", she added indicating each one in turn.

James leaned against the doorway, nodding towards Trace he sent a silent message over well aware the retired cop understood, _'__I__'__ll-be-watching-you-very-closely__'_, Trace smirked in understanding, it wasn't lost to either of them that Trace found himself drawn to Sam, "He went to take a call, he's talking to _**Emerald**_", he said as if it explained everything. Sam nodded, "Of course he is. Okay", she sighed.

"Hang on, who's Emerald now?" Ari asked clearly picking up on the name and the odd look that passed between her cousins. Sam shrugged and innocently looked at James, her eyes glinting deviously, "Oh no-one special, she's just someone who helped—", "— Kevin pick out your birthday and Christmas gifts", James finished cluing onto Sam's nefarious scheme, grinning mischievously. Lia raised her brow and whistled lowly, "Really? Doesn't he usually ask Jenny for help in such matters?" she asked rhetorically. Ari scowled recalling the gifts she had recently received, "well I hope it's not bad this time, or this time I'm gonna make him eat four blueberry pies". James, Sam and Lia shuddered, "Please don't! I kind of like him alive, besides _**Em**__**'**__**s**_the best thing that could've happened to him", James shivered, Sam and Lia nodding in agreement, the last for completely different reasons. It was no secret to the siblings that Ari really was a horrendously bad cook. "Thank the Gods, you're married to Daniel", Lia blanched visibly.

Ellen, Brent and Trace although slightly amused looked confused Lily tugged on Sam's braid, "Is Ari a bad cook?" she asked innocently asking the question none of them were willing to ask. Sam snorted, "Bad? More like downright the worst cook on earth!" Ari scowled, "Oi! I am not that bad!" she retorted. "Actually you are", a voice from the window said. James who had trudged to the couch and was now sharing it with Ellen looked back at a tall black haired demure-looking man wearing wire-thin glasses, he had a very scholarly look about him, he was holding a small black haired runt with equally messy dripping hair, they leaned casually against the window, the rest of the kids, seemed to be still playing in the snow. "Daniel!" Ari shrieked partly in shock.

Daniel grinned at her, and taking in the occupants, nodded at Trace and James, "Long time no see, Jimmy", he greeted jovially. Eric nodded at James once murmuring quietly, "Hello Uncle James". James grinned, "There's my favorite nephew, Heya Danny old boy!" Both knew they hated their respective nicknames. Daniel hissed good-naturedly. "Wait, wait, wait. Just hang on here a second", Ari walked up to the window, "just how do you two recognize him? And what on earth do you mean by I am the worst cook ever?" she asked irritated. Trace sat down on the window seat intrigued, this was the first family he'd ever met that was so loud, Evelyn had always almost been too rigid, too formal. Samantha leaned against the couch still playing with Lily, now ignoring her siblings and the scene playing out.

"Honestly honey", Daniel began placating, "You sat fire to the toaster and melted a hotplate to boil water, believe me you may be the best psych-doc there is in D.C. but you're a hazard in the kitchen. Heck poor Eric, it took three weeks for him to walk up to the toaster without freaking out!" Eric nodded crazily, "yeah mom", he muttered backing away from the window-sill, a move that Brent, James and Trace silently applauded him for. "Oh and I met James, when I went to see Kevin, last fall in New York", he answered clearly oblivious to his impending doom. Ellen and Lia turned back to their conversation having received the answer they were looking for. Brent and Ellen discussing something or the other, James conversing with Lia, it seemed to Trace they were well versed with what was going to happen next, sure enough no one so much flinched, as Ari in a fit of rage pushed Daniel so hard he crashed into the snow. Eric now a few yards away giggling as his mother scolded her husband in rapid Gaelic, words that though held a mystical quality to them was clearly something he couldn't understand.

Trace turned to his son; bless him, the only one other than him who was truly fascinated by the whole scene. With astonishing understanding and something Trace couldn't quite figure out, giggled and said, "I like them", so low, that apart from him no-one heard it. Trace smiled softly completely oblivious to Sam's watchful gaze, "Me too little man", he said. Theo giggled and clapped his hands, Trace grinned and hugged his son tighter, it had been years since he last heard is son laugh with such genuine amusement he held him closer.

After Evelyn had left when the twins were 3, only because she didn't want to be a mother, and wanted a life. He had let her go, and in the process seemed to have lost his children's laughter as well, they did laugh but very rarely had it felt genuine to Trace, like they laughed only to make him feel less guilty. He loved his children, and for the first time was glad, Daniel had _forced_ him to meet the Ryan's and their extended family, the last two days had been a tangle of confusing names, and getting to actually meet the family.

Recalling the family tree, he groaned as he remembered the names, were straight out of an old Arthurian Legend or something, well except a few:

**The Ryan Family Tree**

**Annaha Ryan – Eric Kevin James Ryan**

**Annaha ****Ryan **(65)** ****Married ****to ****Eric ****Kevin ****James ****Ryan ****(70) ****parents ****to **Ariannahha Williams McGreggor **(32), **_**Illiannahha **__**Annaha **__**Ryan-Hughes **_**(30), ****And ****Kevin ****Ryan ****(26)**

Ariannahha Williams McGreggor **Married ****to **Daniel Williams McGreggor (35) **parents ****to ****Eric ****Williams ****McGreggor ****(10) ****and ****Samantha ****Williams ****McGreggor ****(7), ****(expecting ****one ****more, ****unclear ****if ****Boy ****or ****Girl)**

**_Illiannahha __Annaha __Ryan-Hughes_ Married to Scott Magee Cullen Hughes parents to Ryan Alex Hughes (11), James Kevin Hughes (10), and Maria Annabelle Hughes (7)**

**Ellen Marie Wood (Best friend to _Illiannahha __Annaha __Ryan-Hughes_) Married to Brent Mathews Wood (Third cousin on Kevin's father's side of the family) parents to triplets Richard Brent Wood, Philippe John Wood and Michael David Wood (5) **

**Eleanor Samantha Welsch (sister to Annaha Ryan) Married to James Francis Welsch parents to James Welsch (29) and Samantha Welsch (21) **

It was overwhelming and had humbled him when the entire female population of the Ryan-Wood-Welsch family had practically yelled at him and declared him, family as well. Sam had stubbornly stared him down daring him to argue, as he said, "You are family!"

**Trace ****O****'****Hurley ****(**Daniel's **Cousin ****on ****his ****mother****'****s ****side, ****forcibly ****invited ****by **Daniel**) ****single ****parent ****to ****twins ****Lily ****Evelyn ****O****'****Hurley ****and ****Theodore ****James ****O****'****Hurley ****(5)**

(A/N: Yes the name James is really common here, but Trace and James are not familiar with each other, at all).

He had yet to meet the man who was seemingly the most important person in this family. Kevin Ryan, a detective who worked for the NYPD, he had heard a lot about the guy, from his sisters, brother-in-law and from the whole family in short; successful, and the youngest detective ever appointed, in the state, engaged to the blonde woman Jenny who was to the best of his knowledge resting in one of the guest bedrooms, a woman no one seemed to like, a point he didn't seem to want to confirm. He too, had met the woman for twenty minutes; she didn't seem to fit the profile the family had painted of Kevin, in short he hadn't liked her at all, she seemed too prissy for his tastes. Curiosity got the best of him; he truly wanted to meet the one man, who seemed to be the link to this rambunctious family. Sort of the key to the lock on this family, and yet had willingly chosen to tie himself to a woman, his whole family seemed to despise in general.

Trace sighed, Sam plopped besides him, looking up, and Trace saw Lily playing with Lia and Ellen. "Hey! Why the long face?" she asked. Trace shook his head, "I'm not upset, quite the opposite really, you have an amazing family, we like them very much, don't we little man", Trace asked his son. TJ nodded his head, reaching out towards Sam, shocked Trace gave him to her, "that's a first, he's never, and I mean never let anyone hold him before. You must be a natural with kids", he grinned disarmingly at her. Sam blushed, "Not really I guess I'm just used to it, I have a lot of nieces and nephews, I'm comfortable with small children. Being the youngest I tend to end up becoming the most obvious choice for baby-sitter. I'm also a bit of a nomad at heart, never am at the same place twice, so when I visit either D.C or New York, I'm usually hired as nanny, while the parents go out and play", she joked playfully. Trace smiled softly.

Trace was about to ask her what she wanted in life, why the nomad life-style when Annaha Ryan walked into the room, a horde of minions following her like little ducklings, she forced them all to sit in front of the fireplace, scolding them gently but still severely, "Honestly! Its four o'clock still playing in the snow? Are you all trying to get ill for Christmas", the children shook their heads and mumbled a quiet _**'**__**No**__**'.**_

"That's right, now", spinning around she pinned the adults with a piercing glare, "get up already and tend to your little minions. Ellen darling, no need for you to get up, you need all the rest you can get, do take care of Lily though", Ellen nodded and scooped Lily into her lap, without complain. "Lia!" said redhead blinked into attention, "Don't just sit there, take your sister and go give your munchkins a good warm bath, and then I want you all here again, we'll be having dinner here itself. Ari! Do let go of Daniel, if the man didn't know how to cook, you would have starved yourself to death, by now!" Ari and Lia moved as one and grabbed their kids, Ari throwing one last resentful glare at Daniel who was thanking Annaha.

Annaha watched as Brent went to help Lia and Ari, before she could so much as pin him under her intense gaze, "Ah James! Come here let me have a good look at you", James grinned as his favorite Aunt 'Hmm-ed' and 'Ahh-ed' over him, turning his face this way and that before hugging him fiercely and complaining he didn't eat enough. James hugged her back, "I eat enough Aunt Annaha", and he laughed. Annaha harrumphed, "Like hell you do, boy!" looking around she frowned, "Where's Kevin? Didn't he come with you?" before James could answer a voice with a thick Scottish accent said, "He's in the garden he walked right passed me, talking to someone, on the phone, I've never known Kevin to walk pass someone without at least acknowledging them once, he barely noticed dad, and then also simply nodded a greeting of some abysmal sort, he disappeared right to _**that **__**place**_ after that", a man, thirty years old and he could have passed for a medieval prince. He topped six four with a build bold enough to suit his height. His size alone had kept him out of a number of fights, just as his size had seduced some men into challenging him. Either way was fine with Scott. He was reputed to have a temper, but he considered himself a mild sort of person. Scott didn't think he'd broken more than his share of noses in his day.

He didn't consider himself handsome, either. His jaw was long and square, and running along its right edge was a scar that he'd gotten when a loose beam had toppled down on him in the buildings. As a sop to his vanity, he'd grown a beard in his teens. A dozen years later it remained, deep red and well trimmed around his face, blending with a mane of hair that was too long for fashion. The combination made him, look both fierce and royal, which pleased him. His cheekbones rose high and wide, and his mouth appeared surprisingly soft in its cushion of wild red hair. His eyes were a deep brilliant blue that lit with humor and goodwill when he smiled and meant it, just as they cooled to frost when he smiled and didn't. Imposing. That was one adjective Trace used to describe him. Ruthless was another.

Scott didn't care how he was described as long as he didn't go unnoticed. He was a gambler who played the odds boldly. Real estate was his wheel, and the stock market was his game table. When Scott gambled, he played to win. The chances he'd taken had paid off. And when they had, he'd taken more. He never intended to play it too safe, because with safety came boredom.

Scott threw himself onto the couch, as he finished his tirade, next to Ellen. James and Sam exchanged a look, and in unison, filled with absolute fond exasperation, said, "**Emerald**!" and cracked up laughing. The rest of the occupants including the two children watched them in shock, having seen enough, Annaha finally asked the question, everyone asked, unaware her daughter had asked the same question earlier, "Emerald? Who on earth is Emerald, to leave Kevin so engrossed to not even give his own father a proper greeting?" she asked in shock. Trace imagined it had to do with the fact, since the day he had arrived no one had disputed the fact, that Kevin was by far, the most respectful person on earth.

James and Sam exchanged a look, crossing to where his sister sat, they seemed to exchange a well practiced look, that roughly expressed, _'__how __much __to __actually __divulge?__'_; James looked up as his Uncle Eric walked into the sunroom-cum-living room, who seemed to be mumbling to himself in part shock and part awe, "my own son, barely acknowledging my presence, just who on earth is this Emerald, he was referring to?" looking up he zeroed on James, nodding in recognition he spoke up, "Oi, you seem to be the closest to the lad, do give us an insight as to who the lady is, who has totally captured my son's interest, haven't seen him this stuck on a bird, since that wench with fangs", he remarked part balefully and part wonder.

James and Sam sniggered, Sam began, "Oh stuck on, doesn't even come close to explaining his feelings for her. Em's something—", James interrupted her, "— else entirely. With all due respect, and with no lies instated, Emerald is the BEST thing that has ever happened to him", he announced with finality. Sam added one last phrase, "best ask him about her", she stated in sincere loyalty to Kevin, not willing to divulge any information about the lady of the hour. "We'll do just that then", Lia announced, followed by her sister nodding as they brought the kids back into the room. Letting the kids be, all the adults excluding James, Trace and Sam exchanged spiteful teasing looks, each waiting for the poor Irish detective to return and rejoin the mischievous Scottish-American-Irish Clan. Trace grinned; it sure was going to be an interesting weekend indeed.

**A Christmas to remember…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Kevin shivered as a feeling of foreboding or something warmed over him, he almost snorted as he carried on his conversation with Alexis, trust his mind to string words into a complete and total ironic sentence.<p>

**_Shivering_ with a feeling _warming_ over me…?**

_**Idiot**_…

**Duly noted. **

Sniggering inwardly he continued listening to Alexis as she described her mother's current love interest. Aiden Quinn Smith, truly seemed to have captured Alexis' complete and utter interest, if he was being honest with himself, he would admit that, yes, he had been jealous when the first thing she said as he answered the phone, was, _'__Aiden __Quinn, __is __absolutely __amazing, __I __think, __he __is __absolutely __perfect!__'_ To say he hadn't felt like killing a certain Mr. Smith would prove to be a lie, he had for the briefest minutes, contemplated a full murder plan-without-getting-caught-strategy, smiling he listened to her prattle on about her day, "I miss you", he suddenly heard the words slip from his lips.

**Where the bloody hell did that even come from?**

**_From the further recesses of your perverted mind where else…_**

**True that…**

Kevin waited a beat, and grinned as he heard Alexis exhale, _'__I __miss __you __too__…'_ Kevin sat in the beneath a large tree a few yards away from the daunting farmhouse and sat staring at the land around him, the evening hue had set a majestic landscape alight in wonder, with transcendental mystique.

'_Kay?__'_ "Yes, Em?" Kevin asked as Alexis let his name form a question that seemed to breathe with passion. _'Where are you? It's too quiet to be in the city. Gosh, I really should have asked you that the first time, but you know, I totally got side tracked with the whole Aiden thing, to quote Harry Potter; Merlin's Pants! The two of them are like wow, so into each other, it's almost as sick as watching Caskett unfold, but listen to me going all crazy again, I really need a filtering system, maybe if we worked out some kind of signal, and you could somehow stop me from rambling like a two year old on a sugar high, and you know why are you laughing'_, Alexis' whined. True to the fact that Kevin had doubled over and was in fact laughing, Kevin grinned and wiped away tears that had gathered at the corners of his eyes, "I swear Em, you really need a filtering system, but I wouldn't change a single thing about you— there's just so much of you that's horribly clichéd and sordidly original, it's fun to talk to you— which in all honesty, shouldn't even make sense considering how much of a paradox that truly turns out to be. Not to mention— Rambling is truly an infectious disease, a bit like yawning", he replied, sniggering between sentences.

Kevin smiled as he heard Alexis' laughter bubble through the line, _'__Really,__Kay! __Yawning __is __the __only __thing __you __could __link __up __as __a __common __factor __to __rambling?__' _Kevin sniggered, "Anyway to answer your query, it's true I am not in the city right now, I'm at my family home which is situated a bit south of the Catskill Mountains, and sort of a few miles out of New York City, well more than a few, a different county away, situated in Hudson Valley, I live in Green County, Catskill Village. Catskill is a town in the southeast part of Greene County, New York, United States. The western part of the town is in the Catskill Park. The town contains a village, also called Catskill. The village of Catskill has a well-defined Main Street that has adjusted to the recent construction of a WalMart, Lowe's and Home Depot. There is a public boat launch on the Hudson River called Dutchman's Landing—", Kevin paused as Alexis' frantic voice cackled over the line.

'_Oi, __Oi, __OIiiii! __I __don__'__t __need __a __geographic __lesson, __I __know __where __it __is,__**Catskill **__that __is, __I __know __where __it __is__'_. Kevin picked up on the tone, and drawing his brows together, breathed, "What's wrong Em? Do you know someone from Catskill?" he asked worriedly. There was a long minute of silence before Alexis finally huffed out, _'__Not __really, __no. __It__'__s __just __do __you __remember __Maddy__'__s __coming __of __age __thing?__' _and Kevin's quiet "Yeah", Alexis continued, _'__It__'__s __just __that __a __few __leagues __to __the __east __of __Catskill __the __coordinates __being __**42°28**__**′**__**26**__**″**__**N**__**73°47**__**′**__**32**__**″**__**W**__. __I__'__m __just __glad __you__'__re __not __in __Coeymans, __it__'__s __my __least __favorite __place __in __the __world__'__._"I can understand that Em, but I promised you, we'll go to **_the thing_**, and we'll knock 'em dead, I promise. Besides I'll make sure Ashley realizes that he messed up his chances with the hottest woman on earth!" Kevin's smug tone intoned. Alexis' laughter bubbled over the phone, _'__Honestly __Kay!__'_ giggling she sobered slightly, Kevin could still hear the smile in her voice, _'__Describe __your __home __to __me, __please?__'_ she requested.

"Honestly don't know why you'd request for that, I would have toldya, anyway", Kevin said, continuing before Alexis could interject he explained, or well described his family's home, to the best of his ability. "Lets' see the house stands on a grassy cliff, overlooking the ocean. A white picket fence – and isn't _that_ just picturesque? – circles the house. Numerous trees, bushes, and flower beds have been planted over the years providing a boost of color to the scene. The house itself is pretty incredible, I mean sure when I bought the thing, it was quite terribly run down and just border-line broken down, but after much hard work by my lovely brother-in-laws and a few friends, standing at least three stories tall and made of river-smoothed stones and white-washed wood siding, it boasts a wraparound porch and balconies on both the second and third stories. Two large windows framed by dark gray shutters graced the front of the house on every floor. A set of huge French doors, made mostly of glass, led into the house. The roof is a stunning pale gray and Daniel till date still is almost positive it's made of polished sea shells." Chuckling ruefully Kevin took a breath, and continued, "The front always is like a punch to the gut, it really kinda takes my breath away, no matter how many times, ma says, it's all due to me, I kinda disagree cause well it's too magical to be my hard work, the familiar Gregorian Neighborhood, is big, for a lack of better word, rambling houses you know, Lots of lawn", he mused, "lots of glass, lots of money", shaking his head he continued.

"The comfort lies in the fact, that there are a total of four-six houses in the area; it shows each Mansion prefers its privacy. Big rooms, filled with Oriental rugs and pricey antiques, or glossy floors and stunning modern furnishings. Swimming pools with sparkling water, of course now frozen; and cushy lounge chairs; set around them. Though, of course, those would be sheltered by trimmed shrubbery and grand old trees. Just the sort of neighborhood I'd always believed would be the best for the folks, after getting the job in narcotics, and the reward for shamming Winters' case, I moved them out of the Bronx, and gave them this farmhouse, it may have been out of the way, but I sleep better knowing this family's safe, and the kids could play without much concern, MY home, where the cedar with the weeping cherries in the front, the blossoms past their peak, already littering the ground with fragile pink petals, but they do make a show, they are beautiful against the backdrop, of Winter that had touched the landscape", he truly felt at peace here that's when Kevin flushed, "Uh! Sorry about that I got carried away". _'__Don__'__t __apologize, __your __home __sounds __magical, __I __wish __I __was __there, __too __see __the __whole __beauty __you __just __described__'_ Alexis sighed

Kevin smiled, as he stood under his favorite tree, it was the largest on the plot, a great big cedar tree, with overhanging branches, which twisted into its own story, though a light drizzle was falling now, and Kevin didn't mind the rain that dampened his face and jacket. It added another quality he'd needed that morning. Isolation. "I promise I'll bring you by one day, and show you the place _**my**_ family and I built together for _**our**_ parents, I'll bring you home", he promised. Kevin looked up and spotted James ambling towards him, "Hmmm… looks like summons are coming this way, and I'll call you later, that okay?" Kevin asked. Alexis' voice chirped,_'Sure. Ciao, I'm gonna go tease mom some more. Say hi to James and Sam for me'_, Alexis hung up on Kevin, and Kevin pocketed his phone, just as James walked up to him.

"Hey!" he said as he leaned against the tree trunk casually, "you saying goodnight to Em?" he asked nonchalantly. Kevin hummed an answer, as they stood, almost shoulder to shoulder, despite one facing east and the other facing the way he had come. "Thought I'd warn you, the broad's here and the groups planning a full Spanish Inquisition regarding Em", he said. Kevin nodded, "Figured as much, considering I walked passed dad, and barely gave him a _**'**__**hi **__**pops**__**'**_", he shrugged absentmindedly, his thoughts still on the promise he had just made.

**I really do want to bring her here, at least once.**

"Probably, has more to do with the fact that, you didn't give Magee a by-your-leave, as you walked right past him", James interjected with wry humor. Kevin's head shot up, "Scott? I passed by Scott, when? I mean he's like a giant, how'd I even miss him?" he asked in absolute confusion. James shrugged, "Beats the hell outta me, you shook the lad, so strongly he practically whined it out to Aunt Annaha, left me and Sam practically in stitches, not to mention the whole family's on the brood-wagon, trying to figure out who Em, actually is. Hell ol' Uncle Eric goes an says, and I quote _**'**__**Oi, **__**you **__**seem **__**to **__**be **__**the **__**closest **__**to **__**the **__**lad, **__**do **__**give **__**us **__**an **__**insight **__**as **__**to **__**who **__**the **__**lady **__**is, **__**who **__**has **__**totally **__**captured **__**my **__**son**__**'**__**s **__**interest, **__**haven**__**'**__**t **__**seen **__**him **__**this **__**stuck **__**on **__**a **__**bird, **__**since **__**that **__**wench **__**with **__**fangs**__**' **_end quote", he grinned wolfishly. Kevin gaped at him, finally succumbing to the sniggers wracking his system, he guffawed, "No way, Dad said that?" he chortled. James nodded sagely, "Aye laddie, by me mam, I swear it", he drawled his Irish accent produced twofold.

Kevin snorted, pushing James, he sighed suddenly sobering, "Guess I'm gonna have to field questions, and parry good-natured ribbing as well as cold glares, from the family and Jenny respectively?" he groaned, almost tempted to stay exactly where he was, except he couldn't as the temperature dropped significantly and he had begun to shiver, a thing James picked up on, like a bat with accurate hearing, he could practically hear Kevin bite down to stop the rattling his teeth with chattering to.

"As tempting it is to simply stay where things are more calm and simpler, Aunt Annaha will skin me alive, especially if you end up getting pneumonia in this frigid weather, not to mention your clothes are starting to get pretty drenched there", he said, as he shucked of his coat and draped it around Kevin.

"Oi, I'm not a girl", Kevin protested. James simply harrumphed, "Yeah, I know", he smirked evilly, but sighed anyway, "but my systems not shot to hell in a basket so shut up and be a good boy, and just wear it!" he ordered crisply. Kevin grudgingly accepted the coat and sniffed disdainfully, "Why am I the shortest and weakest in the family", he groaned. James shrugged, "Can't help it. What are you complaining about anyway, you're the most pampered? Apparently the family's spoken so well of you, Trace, that's Daniel's guest, is highly curious about you. Speaking of which I don't like the way he's eyeing up Sam", James half growled. Kevin rolled his eyes, "Yeah Yeah. Leave Sam alone, she's a big girl, capable of making big girl decisions", he said. "Big girl decisions, Ha!" James sniffed, "As if! That's why in the last year, she's dropped outta college changed three jobs, and has been travelling around like a blood hippy on a perpetual high". "So, the girl's adventurous, she'll find her way, like we all did", Kevin defended his cousin and began walking back to the house.

James gaped after him, finally realizing Kevin was a good three feet away from him, he pulled himself together and jogged after him, "Hang on, just a second, I'm not saying we should bound and gag her to an office chair or something, but couldn't she screw her head on straight, already, she's old enough and responsible enough, why she's wasting her talents as tattoo artist is beyond me!" he rushed on as he tried to explain his worry for Sam. Kevin rolled his shoulders, "Shut it, James, she'll find her way, so she lacks direction, she's not an idiot, maybe all she needs is to find out what she really wants", he said. "That's what I'm trying to say, she doesn't have a bloody clue as to what she wants", he argued tersely.

Kevin sighed, "I may be the shortest but I swear you are definitely the most immature", grabbing James' shoulders he explained slowly, "Not everyone has a planned direction. You wanted to be a doctor, you studied for it. **The ****rest ****of ****us, ****are ****about ****as ****fluid ****as ****flowing ****ice****"**, he stressed carrying on he said, "up until I was 16 I wanted to be like dad, and head into pediatrics too, or like Ari and mom, and head for psychology, except I prefer, shooting criminals in their kneecaps or their hands, for looking at someone wrong, rather than analyzing why they do it. Lia, was half-way through med-school before she changed tack, and went into criminal law, so yeah, Sam has no direction, maybe that's why she moves around a lot, she's looking for it. Her direction— her focal-point of existence, give her a chance, mate. Let her go, already", he advised gently.

James sagged against Kevin, exhaling heavily, he sighed, "Fine. But that doesn't change the fact that I'll still be watching this Trace-fellow like a hawk, cop or not, I'm not letting him hurt Sam", he said petulantly. Kevin smiled, and squeezing his shoulder said, "Right behind you on that one, by the way he's a cop?", Kevin half asked half seemed to ignored as he stopped outside the front door. James stood behind him, "May as well bite the bullet mate, it's not getting any warmer out here".

Kevin sighed, "I'm in love with Alexis", he said. James nodded, "I know", he waited for Kevin to continue. "It's just beyond this door, is my whole family and someone I linked to it, a future I _**chose**_. I'm a little scared. I think I prefer hugging Lizards, instead". James snorted, "Between Jenny and toads, I'd take the toad any day, but mate, this is one battle I promise I have your back against, against all the odds". Kevin mumbled a quiet _**'**__**thank **__**you**__**'**_, and without further ado, pulled the door open. James right at his back, as they joked about different ways to kill a man, and as the door closed the last thought in both James and Kevin's mind was,

**Alexis Castle aka Emerald, was worth all the lizards, toads and Arthurian legends and would fit right in with this family. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Translation:<p>

A really really really rough translation to what I wanted it to be...

"Hey aithníonn aon duine anseo liom, mar sin againn de chineál ar tricked iad a chur san a chreidiúint go raibh mé leannán Caoimhín**"**

"Hey no one here recognizes me, so we kind of tricked them into believing I was Kevin's lover".


	13. Ch 13: Turquoise Ruffled Feathers

**DISCLAIMER:**

I own Jordan McCallum, and Kevin's cousin-sister Cassandra O'Connell-McCallum's husband, and Leo Prionsa, Amelia Connolly-Prionsa. And Trace O'Hurley

There are a bunch of others who also belong to me, heck anyone outside of Castle is mine. I figure I'm going to have to draw a family tree, at the end of the chapter.

I do not own, John Tucker Must Die.

I do not own, Breaking Benjamin's Dance with the Devil Tonight Moving on,

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> THIS IS AN **OOC** STORY. Alexis and Ryan, fall in love with each other, it's a gradual slow beginning to what I consider a beautiful relationship, between two sexy individuals…. Oh and the many trials and sufferings they follow through it. This may be a tad OOC, but I really like exploring the horizons. NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY (Chapter one's first scene), AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

**This ****story ****is ****rated **M**. ****Please ****Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Dear Readers; In case anyone is confused about the Timeline, Alexis and Kevin's meeting, dates are as follows:<p>

15th December – Thursday (they meet, on Thursday, and continue to get to know one another, till Friday; It's just recorded as Thursday in Alexis' diary as _Thursday_, only ) ,

16th December – Friday (They had Dinner),

17th December – Saturday (they went shopping),

18th December – Sunday (They went to Nostradamus),

19th December – Monday (Alexis left for L.A.),

20th December – Tuesday (Alexis wakes up from her nightmare (it is one day later, remember she falls asleep in the airport)),

21st December – Wednesday (Ryan and James reach the Catskills),

22nd December – Thursday (Alexis in L.A. finding friends).… and now on with the story…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

**Turquoise Ruffled Feathers and Age Old Adage's**

* * *

><p>Alexis lounged at the pool area, soaking up the last remnants of Sunlight and basked in the silence of the setting sun. It was a quiet Thursday Evening, contemplating the silence, she thought of marking the date as the first week, after she realized she had fallen ridiculously fast for Kevin, and his family she hadn't even met.<p>

Laughing at her thoughts, she groaned out aloud, and cursed violently; "Fuck!" she sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm hoping that your father still remains unaware of that flexible tongue of yours?" a voice announced. Alexis peeked one eye open, and seeing her mother sit on the lounge chair on her left, wearing a cream-chiffon sundress, with empire-styled sleeves, she smiled softly. Her hair was tied up at the nape, soft curls framed her face. The sunlight reflected off of her hair, bathing the Red curls into a mystical ethereal glow, and she looked beautiful. "How do you do it mom?" she asked. Meredith raised a single brow, in confusion, "Do what love?" she asked.

Alexis sighed, "Be both beautiful, in exquisite grandeur and still look like a strict librarian, and wear year old fashion, despite being an actress?" she asked. Meredith let loose a bark of laughter, "Ah, I'm not being strict, love. It's just I had another meeting with the Real Estate Agent, the idiot, believes that lime-green wallpaper is absolutely heart-warming", she shuddered dramatically, a gesture that made Alexis snigger, "I swear love, if I wasn't Aiden's childhood friend, I'd chuck the whole deal, and sign on another film, acting is so much easier, than picking out drywall, choices", she harrumphed.

Alexis grinned, she had been here three days, provided she had been asleep for one day, prior to meeting Aiden, but ever since she had, she adored the expressions that would flit across her mother's face, whenever the contractor's name was mentioned. A combination of fond exasperation, irritation, adoration and a sense of smug disdain, whenever she mentioned **The ****Contractor****'****s**name, her mother prattled on, about how much of an idiot Aiden was and what not. Alexis smiled again, as she watched her mother go on, about the hazel eyed man.

**To think there is someone, who can handle mom's free-spirited ways…**

_**More like has managed to finally, ground her...**_

Alexis almost laughed as her Granma-aka-conscience agreed with her again, to avoid the awkward situation that may arise if she did laugh; Alexis decided to stop her mother before she got carried away. "Okay okay, I get it. So men don't understand color-schemes; Relax mom", she placated, handing Meredith a glass of lemonade, "Cool down mom". Meredith smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, but that man, brings out the absolute worst in me", sipping the cool drink, she sighed, Alexis grinned as she daydreamed of the time she felt Kevin's arms around her, his playful sarcasm as he explained how to hold a gun.

"Hopefully Mellissa will be able to rein in his arrogance, once she marries him, I imagine it will take an abundant amount of time, the man is impossible to deal with", Meredith's voice trailed away, as the statement jerked Alexis back into the present, her eyes widened in shock, "Wait- What?" she asked. "What do you mean. **'****once ****she ****marries ****him****'****,** who marries him, who's Mellissa?" she blinked at her mother owlishly. Meredith smiled, in perplexing candor, "Why Melissa Frankenson, my colleague, do you remember her? The leggy blonde, from _**'**__**Murdered **__**Heart**__**'**_ she played the villain in the film?" (A/N: I made that movie up).

Alexis blinked, as recognition hit her, "Ok, wait-wait, just one second", getting up she paced back and forth, "Hang on just a second, I'm confused", shaking her head, as if to clear the residing cobwebs, halting mid-step she turned to face her mother who sat bewildered, "I thought you were dating Aiden? I mean If the covert glances were any indication and the whole understanding each other, working in synch, were any explanation", ignoring her mother's shocked gasp, she continued, "Creepingly a bit like _'__Caskett__'_", she muttered half to herself, then louder.

"Engaged? Engaged as in, is about to be married, engaged? I can't be wrong? I know what I saw. Hang on wait-wait just one second", collapsing back on the lounge she looked at her mother, a deep-seated pain reflecting in her eyes, "You're in love with him, aren't you? Don't tell me it's just one sided. Why? I mean if he's your childhood friend, why you couldn't have told him, before he met Mellissa?" she asked.

Meredith exhaled, taking a deep breath she launched into an explanation, "Mostly because they were engaged, way before I knew who Aiden really was. I mean the Aiden in High School, was known to everyone as Quinn, that's how we called him. Aiden hated to be called Aidy, Aide, or any other variation of his first name, and Quinn was his name, in School. Over the years, when I became an Actress, we lost touch of each other, besides, Aiden was kind of like _**'**__**The **__**Other **__**Tucker**__**'**_ in School, really geeky, we didn't really have the same social circles, it was in third year when I finally got to know the real him, he was funny, and we had fun. He was my Science Partner, and well we became really good friends, we occasionally mailed each other, but that got less and less as the years progressed. Then I met your father, and it stuck to just wishing each other _**'**__**Happy **__**New **__**Years**__**'**_ and stuff…"

Pausing to take a sip, of the now warmer drink she continued, "Anyway… Long story short, Melissa Is and has always been a really good friend, sure we've been rivals, since we met, and at times have loathed each other, to a point of murder. LOL", Meredith winked, "when she finally felt secure enough to introduce Aiden, to the rest of the group, which was at La Paloma Theater, in California three months ago, well, darling, Mandy, Marina and Avril, you know all my sorority sisters?" At Alexis' absentminded nod, she continued, "We were planning on showcasing your epic romance, _**'**__**Romeo **__**& **__**Juliet**__**'**_, except with a twist, so here we were, arguing over misdirection, plot and the fact that the lead supporting actress, had not yet arrived. Melissa", she explained off-handedly.

"So, between all the hoo-hah—", Meredith halted as Alexis snorted. "Hoo-hah, Mom? I mean come on, please!" Alexis muttered. Meredith rolled her eyes, "Oh Pooh!" she stuck out her tongue, "as I was saying, Melissa was late so Avril, who's got the shortest temper, this side of the continent finally shrieks, and I say finally, because she'd reined it in, long enough than normal, so she goes and says, _'__For __crying __out __loud, __what __could __be __so __important __that __the __queen __of __ridiculous __empathy__—'_, which was something we teased her about on a regular basis, she was quite empathic on several situations", clearing her throat as Alexis waved her hand to make her continue, she shrugged, "Right. So…uh anyway, she said, _'—__has __to __be __late __to __final __dress __rehearsals, __I __mean __the __final __is __tomorrow, __Why __on __earth __is __she __not __here?__'_ So after shrieking that out, it shocked the life out of us, when a meek voice goes and says, _'__Would __getting __proposed __to __be __an __adequate __reason?__'_"

"To say we were shocked would be an understatement, we all whirled around, and there she is decked in this beautiful chiffon blue dress, her blonde hair tumbling down her back, and a man whose arm she was clutching in a death grip, of course the lighting was off, so none of us actually saw his face, so well, all we see is this ring glittering on her hand, and by the gods, the shrieks were of epic proportions. And Avril jumps off of the stage, jogs to her and proceeds to throw her arms around Lissy, and drags her away from Mr. Mysterious, mumbling words like, _'__My __God, __he __is __fine!__'_, and _'__Bloody __hell, __that__'__s __one __helluva __Rock!__' _and here we are congregating around her when Lissy manages to extricate herself from Avril and Mandy's glomping and beckons forth Mr. Mysterious, and as soon as he steps into the light, before I could stop myself I ended up saying, _'__Holy __Kripkes, __if __it __Aint __Spinster__'__s __Quinnsters__'__!__'_ and oh the silence that ensued".

Taking a deep breath finished the remaining Lemonade in one thirsty gulp. Alexis smiled as the excitement glowed on her face, and she listened with exuberance as her mother gestured wildly and with childlike enthusiasm.

"Spinster's Quinnster?" Alexis asked in confusion. Meredith laughed, "Oh Yeah, in final year it became apparent to all our friends, that Quinn had never dated, I mean Never. When we asked him why, he goes and says, _'__Girls __are __iffy, __I__'__d __rather __remain __single __for __all __eternity__'_. So we teased him he'd remain a spinster till death, and on his tombstone, the words, _'__Here __lies, __Spinster__'__s __Quinnster, __the __iffy __Prince__'_. To say he was annoyed would be well an understatement, so he came up with a few nicknames, for us. Bottom line here I am standing on the stage, and I utter a nickname that's apparently something he has heard in a decade, so he looks up in shock, eyes moving away from Lissy and moving to this redhead, clad in overalls, and sweats, with a mile wide grin, and he stumbles, with a warrior whoop and goes, _'__Bloody __Hell! __Will __wonders __never __cease? __Dreadlocks!__' _and he vaults onto the stage and picks me up, swinging me around like a ragdoll", Meredith chuckled at the memory.

"Hang on, Dreadlocks?" Alexis asked, one eyebrow rose, in humor. Meredith blushed, "Silly nickname he gave me", and at Alexis questioning smirk, sighed, "Okay, Okay. I'll tell you, but you gotta promise you won't laugh", at Alexis' solemn nod, she continued, "there was this school play where I was given the role of a pirate, but they had horrendous costumes, so one day after practice, where I am normally very careful about never being seen, in those clothes, I kind of got distracted with Malcolm Jacob, and man was he dreamy, so when I turned around, dressed in a white corset dress, with a lot of drapes, wearing a wig, with blonde-blue-green-red streaked dreadlocks, I was shocked to see Quinn draped in my doorway, laughing his head off, and sniggering like a crazy animal, so well, _**'**__**Dreadlocks**__**'**_ was the nickname he gave me, thankfully he never explained why he called me that, to any of our friends, in school, but the name stuck, over the years, and Hey! You promised you wouldn't laugh", she giggled, as Alexis doubled over in a fit of laughter. And sniggered between belly-aching laughter, "blue—green—red, Oh God! I mean—were you a pirate or—a—a—clown?" she snorted the lasted word. "Shut UP!" Meredith giggled out.

"What happened after the ragdoll twirling?" Alexis asked suddenly serious. Meredith sighed, "Nothing, we told Melissa we were childhood friends, and well she seemed to take it quite well, and we started having these weekly dinners, and before Lissy went off to Spain, for her new movie, she asked me to be her bridesmaid. The whole buying a new penthouse suit apartment was/is a surprise Aiden's planning on giving her, so he begged me to help out, since I know Lissy's tastes and everything, a shock, since well they've been dating for 3 years, and he still has no idea, she hates anything purple, and lime green irritates her. Personally I wouldn't mind anything purple, and Quinn's always liked lime green, but Lissy, she's classy you know she likes softer colors. Pink, and baby blue, and you know off-white".

"Lemme guess you and Aiden are into really bright and Bold colors then?" she asked, well aware that her mom had reversed back to calling him 'Quinn' rather than 'Aiden'. "Mom, have you ever thought of confessing to him?" she asked meekly staring at her toes. Meredith shrugged, "No. I didn't want to lose two really good friends, in the process. So I just prefer to keep it close to my heart. What about you, do you think you would have been able to confess?" Meredith asked softly.

Alexis sighed, "If he wasn't already engaged to another woman, I wouldn't have, mom", exhaling she sighed, "When did you find out?" she asked softly. Meredith lay back on the couch-cum-settee and whistled a low tune, "A few days ago. What happened with Ashley sweetie, how'd you fall in love with someone else so quickly and who is he, why would you never tell him?" she asked.

Alexis closed her eyes, and sighed, "Ashley… Ashley and Lauren got together at Lauren's birthday, a few months ago, I found him kissing her, about three weeks after the first _**'**__**stage **__**incident**__**'**_. Remember, I cried over the phone about it, the whole Lauren kissing Ashley thing on her birthday?" At Meredith's nod she continued, "I was looking for him, to tell him about something, and he was kissing her like no tomorrow, so after a rather Loud on my part screaming session, I told him he could go, 'screw himself' and took off. About a week ago, Maddy gave me her coming of age invitation card, and I was just thinking about everything in Mac D's when I met Kay".

Smiling softly now, as she remembered Kevin and the conversation, plus the moments in the graveyard, she was quiet. Meredith turned to look at her, and smiled, "Kay… he's a rebel", she began a lightness in her voice, "The kind that fights for the truth, He has these amazing qualities, both positive and negative, that's defined a man, with so much virtue, his Positive Qualities: Will power, self confidence, magnetism, robust outlook, diplomatic and courageous. And his Negative Qualities which make him so much more human: Possessive, jealous, dominating, cunning, ruthless and proud. They all become his _Traits_: Will power, self confidence, and magnetism, robust outlook, diplomatic, courageous, possessive, jealous, dominating, cunning, ruthless and proud".

Alexis continued explaining her eyes closed and her voice warm, she spoke oblivious of Meredith's awe and worry. "I like him mom, but I also know I can't be with him or have him, so I'd rather be his friend than lose that by confessing, not because he doesn't like me back, but because he's like seven years older than me and—", opening her eyes she turned to her mom, rising she smiled a sad smile, "—I wouldn't do that to him, to make him feel nothing but a keen helplessness by confessing. I know he cares about me, mom, and yeah he is having problems with his fiancé but I would never ask him to choose, or to woe him into choosing my love above hers, she saw him first. I won't hurt either of them by confessing, you may have heard the time old adage; _'__If __you __love __someone __set __them __free__'_. Anyway, I was planning on heading to the beach, see you later", she ignored a mother's look of protest and walked away, humming her favorite Irish Tune.

Meredith watched Alexis leave muttering low, "If you love someone set them free, if they come back they're yours, if they don't, they were never yours to begin with". Groaning she closed her eyes again, this time with extreme weariness. "UGH! It sucks to be a grown up!" she yelled in frustration, throwing her hands up in the air, anger and helplessness clawing through her, she stumbled as she suddenly thought of something,, sitting up she blinked, "Hang On, Hey!" Huffing in fond exasperation, she blew a stray curl out of her face, and grinned.

**She conveniently forgot to mention who Kay actually is, or to admit she was in love with him…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Alexis Castle ran through the streets of West L.A, she was dressed in casuals, despite them being branded as Nike and Adidas, she ran, her I-pod raging in her head, she ran, trying to fight the feeling encompassing inside her, she ran.<p>

**Why? Why? Why?**

Jumbled her thoughts scattered as she ran, she recalled the look of utter disbelief in her mother's eyes, and the way she had walked back to her room to change, she remembered every feeling raging within, she wanted to run, run and run so far away that she could stop the crazy turmoil of every thought raging through her head.

**I can't do this… I can't, I can't…**

Her conscience screamed in agony, as she ran the thoughts and feelings pushed her, blinding her with a momentum so exhilarating she ran, there was too much to do too many feelings raging through her she needed to breathe, but she couldn't even think, running she could only run.

**Please…Somebody take away this Pain. **

Alexis ran. She had lied, she felt that pain as she spoke those words, she was a liar, she wished she could tell Kevin everything, she wanted to be the one in his life, the one, to love him endlessly and cherish him, she wanted to breathe in his scent, she couldn't find her breath, she couldn't find her soul without him, she couldn't breathe, and without though she ran on a route she couldn't clearly see.

Please, somebody help me.,,

Silently begging for a shoulder to cry on, she ran sweat lined on her forehead, it dripped down her back, she could feel the tiny drops of perspiration, and the song she was listening to reverberate within her, she wanted to scream, she wanted to yell out her anguish, even as her face remained placid her heart contorted in misery, she was in pain, an ache so strong tormented her and the words of the song brushed out of her, the words a melody in her head, as she reached the beach, she hadn't even realized as the waves crashed on the rocky shore as to how she even came there, how she had run all the way from her mother's home, the words were there, taking a breath, she paused as her favorite line came through, giving up, she knelt on the rocks, glad there was no-one around, and without much thought played the song back, and began singing (A/N: Breaking Benjamin's Dance with the Devil Tonight).

Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.

Close your eyes, so many days go by.

Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.

I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.

I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.

Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.

Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?

Trembling, crawling across my skin.

Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.

I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.

I won't last long, in this world so wrong.

Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.

Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?

Trembling, crawling across my skin.

Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.

I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.

I won't last long, in this world so wrong.

Hold on. Hold on.

Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.

Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?

Trembling, crawling across my skin.

Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.

I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.

I won't last long, in this world so wrong.

Hold on. Hold on.

Goodbye.

* * *

><p>"You have a beautiful voice, I wonder if you know that?" a voice mused as Alexis ended the song on a final sigh. Shock swerved into her, sending her reeling, she spun around only to come face to face with a young woman, Alexis narrowed her eyes, as she took in the familiar brunette's features, she had a triangular face, and she had light brown eyes. There was a small beauty spot below her left eye. She had a long nose, her hair was curly, and went all the way to her waist, her beauty was accentuated by the long skirt she was wearing, it ran parallel from her waist and fell to her ankles, heavily embroidered in silver with linear transgressions, the hemline, was a three and half inch lace of bordering gold, and bronze, it accentuated the light-peach that was the skirt in the first place.<p>

The shirt, if it could be called one, was enough to cover the chest, and was of silk, with soft spaghetti strips of a crisscross structure, and a lace-trimmed frill down the front, that had an open neck, slightly showing over her breasts. Her wrists were adorned with soft plastic bangles in soft pink & peach. Her long black hair was curly and pulled in front, with a peach hair ornament tying away wayward curls, "Fatima Khan!" she almost ended up shrieking. Clearing her throat and shaking her head she missed the young woman's low chuckle. "Miss Castle, it is a pleasure to meet you again", Fatima said, a smile in her voice.

Blinking rapidly as she took in her ensemble she breathed out, "Hello. It's good to see you too", she managed, her throat raspy. Fatima sniggered, "I must look the part, something out of a romance novel, a gypsy of sorts?" she sniggered again, ignoring Alexis' flush she sighed, "I made my escape as soon as I could, so I guess you're entitled to your opinions", she muttered as she proceeded to sit on a rock a few paces away from Alexis, but before she could sit, Alexis shrieked, "Wait. Wait just a second", she placed her jacket on the rock, "I don't know why you're bedecked in that ensemble, but it would be a crime to ruin such a beautiful creation, though, why are you wearing something that fancy, and what do you mean by escaped? Are you okay?" Alexis frantically gestured, as she helped Fatima take a seat, "You don't seem injured", she knelt on the rock, ignoring the shooting pain, as the rocks cut through her track pants. Fatima smiled, "I'm fine, don't worry about me. Please calm yourself", holding Alexis' hand she unconsciously gripped it as she spoke candidly.

"You need to breathe. There is absolutely nothing wrong, I escaped from my rather obsessive family and there annoying match-making schemes, I was attending my Aunties marriage, and well, that's why I'm bedecked in this Lehenga and this Choli, yes, this is its traditional name. Why my parents think having me talk to every eligible bachelor in that party would bear any fruit, is hard to even begin to grasp, it doesn't even make sense, I don't want to get married, to just any man, but no she just doesn't listen and all I have to do is, keep smiling, meet families and guys all, Indian, mind you, Allah forbid that I marry a man, who he is not a Muslim, this sucks and here I just wanted to finish my schooling, and do my internship, then I'll be free, and I can go wherever I want to go!" Huffing out the last word, Fatima ranted, she turned to look at Alexis as the redhead asked, "Marriage? But they can't force anyone onto you and you're what 18, right you don't have to get married so early", Alexis said as she unconsciously tightened her grip. "Actually she's 23 and it's finally good to meet you Miss Castle", a voice with a thick British accent answered her gently. Alexis looked up as Fatima smiled, "Aaliya!" she called.

Alexis turned to see, a pale young woman dressed in something similar as Fatima, only with a startling emerald and maroon color combination, and heavy beaded & sequined designs stitched into the silk, her brown hair fell in ringlets around her shoulders and her turquoise eyes glimmered in the setting suns glare. "Aaliya Sharma? What do you mean she's 23? If that's true how is she still in school?" Alexis asked, as she blinked at the brunette her eyes unfocussed and confused, the pale woman nodded. Alexis blinked her head falling forward; she stared with unseeing eyes at the ground.

**I feel dizzy…**

Looking up briefly at Fatima's skirt, Alexis barely paid attention to the words spoken by the turquoise-eyed beauty, "Yes. Fatima's dad travelled a lot as he is a retired colonel, he works as a partner in my father's restaurant business, anyway to put it simply, the only way she can complete her college courses and to get a proper internship certificate is for her to finish high school, seeing as neither she nor I have had the opportunity to do so, being as we were shifted around so many places as a child, we never stayed stagnant in one school for too long, which is why, we never finished schooling".

Aaliya tried to explain gesturing helplessly at Fatima she pointed at the Arabian girl, "In fact we are cousins, when our dad's finally shifted to New York, we put our foot down, and well, long story inexplicably shorter, we study at your school, I mean we may be your juniors, by grade, but by age we're older than you, I'm 21 and Fatima's 23, hell even Kabir is 20", she continued absently adding more details than necessary, "The point isn't simple to explain but it's related to the education decree of New York. So that makes us the oldest-youngest students in your school", the woman answered softly, despite her ramblings. Her voice was quiet and reassuring.

Alexis nodded again and turned back to the woman on the rock, "Why are you two dressed so royally?" she asked confusion and weariness creeping in her voice, she remained ignorant of the blood seeping through her track pants where the rocks had cut through. Fatima reached out and patted her on the head.

**That feels good…**

Alexis almost purred at the contact but then the Arabian girl, as her mind supplied continued, "Oh these! Well we were attending one of our mutual Uncle's marriage, but Miss Castle, you're getting hurt kneeling like that, please sit up, on this rock", she said. "Yeah, it doesn't seem pleasant Miss Castle for you at all", Aaliya interjected, both women moved forward to assist the redhead, but Alexis jerked away, a vicious growl released from her throat, "Miss Castle!"

**Why am I even angry?**

_**Humph! Not much point asking our conscience…**_

"Miss Castle, Miss Castle! My name is Alexis, call me by my name!" she shrieked. "We're friends aren't we? Only friends divulge information and rant to each other, I could really do with some friends right now", she muttered glaring at the two startled woman, and then as if realizing her position she sighed, "Make it go away, this pain", she begged piteously as tears escaped and then without much thought she threw herself against Fatima, "Please, make it go away!" she cried, as painful sobs wracked through her, and tears soaked through the fabric.

**Make this pain go away… I'm begging you!**

Fatima and Aaliya exchanged startled looks of brief understanding; Aaliya moved forward and draped her heavy dupatta against Alexis' shoulder's and allowed the warmth to seep around her, Fatima placed a motherly hand on her head and stroked her head softly, "it's okay, it okay, let them fall, you can cry you know", she whispered softly. As if on cue, Alexis cried louder, the pain releasing from within in torrents as her tears fell. Aaliya hummed a soft tune, as she settled on one of the rocks on Alexis' right, she placed a comforting hand on Alexis' shoulder and sandwiched between the two Asian women, Alexis cried into Fatima's lap. Fatima kept whispering soft words of reassurance.

**Cry all you want, it's about time…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Alexis nodded slowly. Jumbled images floated back to her, mingling with her confusion at finding two people immediately before her, their breath and words washing gently over her face, the living warmth of their fingers against her skin— And before she could realize what was happening, more tears were dropping sideways onto the skirt. Alexis found herself surrounded by the scent of the sea and perfume, her nose pressing into the lap as Fatima pulled her into an awkward but firm hug. She tugged half-heartedly at her skirt, mumbling something about not having a clue why she was crying, of all things, but received an answer only in the form of a tighter arm around her back. She relented— quickly— the desperation and wrenching agony of the dream and feelings still lingering, and she sighed into Fatima's skirt, wrapping her own arm around the lap and letting the feeling of warmth against his chest give all the reassurance she could need. She was crying.<p>

She was crying.

She hadn't cried in years – not really cried, anyway. Not the painless kind of crying, at least, with free-flowing tears that didn't hurt, and with warmth wrapped around her. She was hardly aware of it, hardly felt like she needed to cry, and aside from the tears wetting Fatima's Skirt—

Why justify it? Why did it matter if she actually was crying– just crying? Everyone cried. Men cried. Kevin cried. Alexis was, after all, still human. She let herself melt into their embrace, inhaling deeply and feeling herself settle. The women's hold was firm and sure, and Alexis was fairly certain she couldn't have been safer anywhere in the world.

Aaliya and Fatima exchanged one more glance as Alexis' sobs grew quieter and calmer, "Ne, are you feeling better, A-Alexis?" Aaliya asked cautiously worried the girl may break into more sobs. "Yes. Thank you", she shifted, both women let go of her simultaneously, "I'm sorry", Alexis whispered as she wiped her eyes, and moved to stand, her knees jerked at the movement, and before she could fall, two sets of arms grabbed her. "It seems you've cramped your legs, I'll go get my brother, don't worry we'll take care of you", Aaliya and Fatima settled Alexis on the rock Fatima had previously occupied.

Turning she climbed down gracefully, a feat Fatima watched in surprise, "Oi, how do you do that, your Lehenga is heavier than mine?" she yelled as Aaliya winked cheekily disappearing over the edge of the path, her skirt bunched up in her fists. "Bloody Tom-boy if there ever was", she mumbled, exasperatedly, Alexis sniggered at the sudden Camaraderie both women shared. "I can't quite place your accent", she stated her voice raspy, almost as if she wasn't consciously aware of asking the question. Narrowing her eyes, Fatima turned around and smiled, "Moroccan". Then with a soft tilt of her head, she stared out to the sea, "You should not feel ashamed of the tears you have shed, Aaliya and I hold the deepest respect for you Miss—uh—I mean A-Alexis",

**That'll take some getting used to...**

"That's just it, why? I don't understand why you respect me?" Alexis asked, currently choosing to ignore her first predicament and chose to pay attention to the respectful Arabian girl. Fatima shrugged, "You were kind to us, it was in around eleven months ago, Aaliya and I were new, we had transferred mid-term into a new school, both of us in our early twenties, and can you blame people for thinking that's odd? We were bullied a lot, by that girl and her posse, Maddison I believe her name was, we stuck to each other and well, I guess we were scared, but you stood up for us", Fatima smirked suddenly, the look changed her countenance. "You gave her quite a dressing down, switching between Spanish, French and Latin curses!"

Laughing Fatima turned, the long skirt swaying around her ankles, "By the way Latin Curses! Amazing! Anyway after you yelled for a good while, and the girls backed away, we were never teased after that, not for our heritage or for our age, or for well anything! I guess it beat having a prefect and head of the Library department on your side" Fatima smiled genuinely, "I wanted to thank you, but whenever I got close enough, you almost always seemed to get swept away from us", shrugging in sheepish defeat she continued, "In the end, we transferred into the your block, the Medical-Psychology Department., and well to put it short, no matter how close we tried to get, somehow we always got pushed aside. No don't—" she shook her head gently, "—don't apologize, my friend, it was never your fault, it was the timing. At first it was your father, his work became important and your constant worry, we never meant to eavesdrop, but the worry in your voice when you talked to _that__boy_, it almost always meant you didn't want anyone else near you except him", at Alexis' quizzical expression she sighed, continuing without an explanation she said, "then the incident with Lauren and _that__boy_", this time understanding filled her eyes, and Alexis smiled gratefully.

**Not saying Ashley's name in front of me, how sweet of her…**

In a voice with ill-concealed venom and disdain, Fatima continued, "Well to say we wanted to hurt him and her for her callous hand, was quite an understatement, I remember Aaliya said she'd fry his balls in the tandoor, if he came near you again, hahahahaha lol", she smirked softly remembering the incident. Alexis smiled weakly, "All this time, you were around and I never noticed, I could have had your friendship sooner", she mumbled. Fatima snorted, "A Dangerous Wish Mon Ami", she said cryptically. Alexis looked up, in confusion, "Why?" she asked. Fatima grinned a shark-like grin, "Never mind, I believe Allah always has a plan. So we're friends now, no worries, oh Look here's Kabir and Aaliya now", she spoke as she looked at the horizon only to see two figures jogging up the hill, "Seriously how is she doing that?" Fatima grumbled.

Alexis looked up and smiled, her breath caught in her throat as she spied a familiar tall youth, his hair was gelled back, and this time instead of being tied back in a ponytail was now, curled loosely around his shoulders, he was dressed in a midnight blue long gown, and was wearing really tight narrow pants (A/N: Google 'Sherwani's' and Wikipedia Lehenga's. Fatima's Lehenga and her look **is** portrayed on the fourth style the paneled Lehenga. Aaliya's look is based on the female model posing in the Ghagra Choli as you open the page, and Kabir is the model in black on this site - .in except with longer hair. ) or what she assumed was pants, she blinked as the sudden movement caused her head to reel, she uttered a low groan, and cringed slowly but surely becoming acutely aware of the throbbing sensation in her legs, looking up, just as Kabir skidded to a halt before her, she blinked through the darkness closing in on her, reaching out a hand she mumbled, "Kabir", the word stuttering out of her as she slumped forward, her last thoughts before she lost consciousness was strong arms cradling her before she hit the rocks.

**So warm…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>"Alexis!" Kabir shouted without warning, scaring Fatima as he dived forward and caught the redhead just as she slumped forward, cautiously he scooped her up, "We need to take her to a doctor", he said. Aaliya and Fatima nodded suddenly surprised by the redhead's weakness. "What just happened?" Aaliya asked in worry. Fatima pushed Aaliya aside and laid a hand on Alexis forehead, "she's burning up, and her pulse is weak, hammering all over the place, it seems over-exhaustion an stress", they quickly made their way down the rocks, Aaliya was waiting impatiently at the end of the hill, "What are you made of?" Fatima grumbled. Aaliya rolled her eyes, "Let's just say I'm more agile than you granny". Fatima snorted, "Yeah right, more like you're just too much a boy rather than a girl", she snarked.<p>

Kabir rolled his eyes, at their bickering and sighed, "Quit it you two, now listen Aali, go find mom, and Maya help me get her settled", Aaliya nodded in understanding and darted off to find their mom, and Fatima followed Kabir to a beach house that was less a house and more a mansion of sorts…

**Only you would say mansion of sorts….**

_**Shut Up! Bloody conscience…**_

**It's your fault; be a little more poetic why don't you.**

Shaking her head as Kabir shot her a quizzical look she shrugged, and walked behind him, they stood behind a grassy cliff, overlooking the ocean. A white picket fence – and wasn't that picturesque? – circled the house. Numerous trees, bushes, and flower beds had been planted providing a boost of color to the scene. The house itself was incredible. Standing at least two stories tall— the house was two stories of wind-and salt-weathered cedar and gleaming glass. Very impressive, Uncle Salim, she decided, admiring the clean, and white-washed wood siding, it boasted a wraparound porch and balconies on both the second stories. Two large windows framed by dark gray shutters graced the front of the house on every floor. A set of huge French doors, made mostly of glass, led into the house. The roof was a stunning pale gray and Fatima was almost positive it was made of polished sea shells.

The six steps leading to the front door looked impossibly high

The ground floor was one large room—the living room— apparently took up the entire first floor. The back wall was almost completely in glass, featuring a stunning panorama of the Pacific. The floor was wood, graced by a few very plain buff-colored rugs. He had placed no paintings on the walls. The ocean was art enough. Trinkets were few, but she lifted an exquisite old brass silent butler that pleased her tremendously. Kabir moved towards the stairs and stood leaning against the banister, "Impressive", he whistled. "Should I take her upstairs?" he asked. Fatima shook her head and pointed to the violet couch that was thick and deep and piled with pillows. Kabir nodded once, and gently placed Alexis onto the sofa.

They both stood back facing the room again; there was a bar with shelves behind it lined with glasses of varying colors and shapes. The room was broken up by glass shelves that served to distinguish one space from another – the large, airy kitchen on the back left from the impressive dining room on the front left and so on. The walls, what walls there were, were covered in what appeared to be white-washed birch wood paneling. The rest of the "walls" were no more than massive floor-to-ceiling windows that let in a stunning ocean view and heaps of natural light.

A gleaming mahogany grand piano stood in the back of the room, its top opened wide. Kabir whistled low, Fatima's eyes tracking him as the back right corner was made up entirely of windows and had nothing more in the area but another white baby grand piano, "How many piano's does one man need?" Kabir shrugged as he walked back to Alexis, "The man is a musician", he muttered.

A bench, and an opera lounge covered in a dove gray silk. The sofas in the sitting area were dark chocolate leather set atop soft gray rugs that littered the birch floors. The large wall to the right, the one that was more wall than window, featured a massive fireplace with huge built-in bookcases on either side of it that were filled with tombs, figurines, photographs, and the like. It was all so tastefully done; so simple, yet so elegant, and still so homey feeling that Fatima wanted nothing more than to crash on one of the sofas, kick back, and take a nap.

But a slight groan from the sofa made her turn back to her guest. Kabir had rushed to the kitchen, and came back with a glass of water. "I'll be right back", she announced and Fatima ran up to the guest room, and quickly changed into jeans and a loose white V-necked T-shirt, and sneakers, she rushed back down.

**That's convenient.**

Screeching to a halt as her eyes spied a thick velvet blue ribbon hanging off of the handle of the hallway cupboard and not really taking in the view, or anything else around her, she grabbed said ribbon that was lying against the hallway cabinet, and used it to tie back her heavy hair, and without preamble rushed back downstairs.

Aaliya and her mom, were kneeling at Alexis' side, the redhead was awake, but awfully pale, the track pants were rolled upwards, and were bunched up on her thighs, Fatima cringed as she saw an ugly gash about two inches wide bleeding profusely from Alexis' left leg, and a few scrapes on her right leg, she seemed to be arguing about something, Aaliya looked up as she walked back into the room, and then with a quick nod rushed passed her, muttering a weary sentence, "Stubborn that one is".

Fatima moved forward and finally heard what all the fuss was about, "Look, Please! I need to call him, there's no one else I trust", Alexis' voice pleaded over the din of Kabir's and Leyila Auntie's voice. As Leyila looked up she grabbed Fatima's hand, "Look Alexis, dear child, Mai here will take care of you, she's in her final year as a med student, she know what to do. There really is no need for you to make such a long distance call at well 9pm and bother your friend. I'm sure he's a brilliant doctor but really now, you're being quite childish", she half ranted half admonished somewhat gently.

Alexis scowled, but said nothing glaring ever so slightly at the Moroccan, "I just want to call my doctor, it's not like I don't trust you, and I do know you, and I believe you won't hurt me, but I'd feel good if I could just talk to him", she said angrily. Fatima shrugged, "Sure. I don't mind", turning to Kabir she sighed, "Quit dawdling cousin and get some rubbing alcohol and there should be some antiseptic cream as well as some alcohol or Dettol in my toiletries, would you be a sport and get them for me?" she requested quietly. Leyila sighed, "I'll go get the car ready, and explain to your Uncle why his living room, has turned into a temporary infirmary", and she sighed in fond exasperation.

Both women understood Alexis to be a very private woman so despite her badgering decided to simply agree. Alexis shot her a grateful look and muttered half an apology. Leyila waved her off, "No need to apologize, I assume you would be comfortable in no other way, I just wanted you to be in a little less pain before you called your friend", she sighed tousling the redhead's hair playfully. "You're in good hands, it's quite an honor to meet you again", she hummed softly and walked off her golden Sari glistening from the lights. "Your Aunt is really beautiful", Alexis murmured as she watched the Indian Lady glided gracefully out of the room. Fatima nodded in agreement, watching as her Auntie walked out the door, only to twist back as Alexis and her face the banister leading upstairs when twin growls of exasperation and bickering could be heard, they chuckled in unison as they saw Aaliya walking behind her brother cursing and yelling in Hindi, about something or the other, holding a familiar purple bag in her left hand and a black jacket-sweater in her right hand.

Fatima groaned as she spotted what Aaliya was wearing, the turquoise eyed beauty wore a yellowish halter-ruffled-collar tight T-shirt that accentuated her figure perfectly with low-riding midnight blue jeans and black sneakers. Her hair had been pulled back into a messy ponytail.

**How can she possibly look so sexy in the garish color?**

_**Tom-boy's have an odd gift for looking hot, when they apply themselves…**_

**But right now, at nine o'clock, is it even necessary? Given the circumstances…**

Fatima almost groaned but then forced her eyes to focus on Kabir, who held a first-aid kit in his hands, and she sighed, "Where did you find that _tool-box_?" she groaned. Kabir grinned while Aaliya scowled, "In the bathroom"; he answered plopping cross legged at the head of the couch, giving her the case. "What's the big deal anyway?" he asked the question exchanging a look with Alexis, who seemed to have wanted to ask the same question. The redhead shrugged, and Aaliya sighed, "We have issues, never mind you", she grabbed an alcohol based perfume from Fatima's bag and hand it to the Moroccan, and sighed, "Well, anything else?" she asked. Fatima shook her head, "No. Hey A-Alexis you may want to call that person you wanted", she stumbled over the redhead's name and dug for some bandages and gauze in the _tool-box_. And glared at Kabir, "Make yourself useful and find some cotton would you", she let loose a torrent of Arabic and apologized.

Alexis blinked in shock at the siblings and shrugged, confusion seared through her, but she ignored it and dialed unconsciously, she was a bit startled when the voice that answered the phone was deep and warm, sending a tingle down her spine. _'__Hello__Beautiful__'_. Staring through the haze she blinked at the caller ID _**'**__**Kay**__**'**_, and groaned, a hiss escaped her as Fatima applied some pressure around her wound and she jerked violently, unconsciously cursing viciously, "Easy! That bloody well Hurts!" she yelled half aware of the worried and frantic questions from the caller, '_Em? __EM! __What__'__s __wrong? __What __happened? __Where __are __you? __Why __are __you __hurt? __What __the __hell__—__?_' and Fatima's apology.

Alexis grit her teeth and asked Kay, "Please give the phone to James"; she breathed and bit down on her lip as a shooting pain climbed up her left leg, Alexis dropped her phone and screamed, _'__Em!__'_ blared from the speakers, Aaliya and Kabir pinned her arms, down as she kicked out. Aaliya ordering her not to move so much, "Careful Alexis", the brunette ordered gently. Alexis squirmed and cursed, "Fuck!" she answered as James' voice chirped over the speaker, _'__Hey__—__lo__gorgeous!__'_

**Dear Bloody Fucking Murderous Hell That Fucking HURTS!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Kevin sighed as he leaned against his bedroom window, staring out at the countryside and watching the colors change with every passing hour. Dusk had set not long ago, leaving the sky darker with stars beginning to shimmer through. Jenny was glaring at him as she sat on his bed, not saying anything but still glaring at him. The day hadn't started out promising to begin with, he had woken up to another nightmare, and after a morning jog to clear his head had been dragged to his room where it had been hours as he listened to Jenny rant and rave about everything from tea-towels to lace curtains, often changing track to accuse him of not loving her enough to just bullshitting about everything, from scratch.<p>

They had fought with each other the entire day, arguing back and forth, it had started out pretty quietly what with Jenny walking into the parlor and saying, "Kevin a word, please". And he had got up from the couch where he was sitting with Trace O'Hurley discussing about Guns and his SAP, which he carried with him everywhere, the reason why the discussion had begun in the first place.

Trace had been a free-lancer-cop for investigative companies from Ireland to France, to Arizona and everywhere else, and had been sanctioned the use of any weapon. Your everyday James Bond, James had teased, both man snorting at the irony of the name. The man had seen the gun when Kevin had entered the kitchen after his jog, and had reached for the coffee on the top shelf, and his sweatshirt had moved up, to reveal the weapon.

Kevin had followed the blonde up to his room, and had since noon been cooped up here with her, he was starting to get irritated. James had commented around four hours ago, that it was odd he had so much patience till now to Ari, when the duo had passed by the doorway, as soon as they heard a lull in the arguments.

Neither had entered the room, and most of the children had steered clear of the landing to his room, all of them put to bed early and even the adults were wary, apart from Lia who had tried barging in about five or maybe six hours ago, and had retreated at Jenny's fierce growl, not out of fear but mostly because of the argument that had escalated when Kevin had shoved her out of the way and had yelled at Jenny for being disrespectful to his sister.

Sighing deeply Kevin turned to face Jenny, "Give it a rest Jenny. You and I both know the only reason you said yes was because I proposed in front of the guys, and you couldn't exactly say no, in front of all of them. The only reason I proposed is because I loved you long enough to consider it safer than moving on. You became my safety net, but let's face it down the line we both stopped loving each other—", "that is NOT true!" Jenny interrupted, "No, Listen to me, okay just listen", she begged before Kevin could reply, "Yes, maybe I said yes, 'cause I didn't wanna be the villain of the story, but Kevin I do still love you. I over-reacted about your bisexuality. Can't we just move past the whole deal, and move on?" Jenny argued softly, the fight leaving her. Kevin sighed again.

**It's not that simple anymore…**

_**You think?**_

**Groan!**

"Even if we do move past _that_, it doesn't change the fact, that despite how much I care and love you Jenny, I am no longer **in** **love** with you", he tried to explain he stressed the words _'__in__love__'_.

**I honestly don't think I ever was…**

"Yes you are!" Jenny argued stubbornly, "Okay, so you're confused. And maybe ten years of being with me has bored you, that's why you're distracted by this Emerald Person—by the way is that a first name or last name—uh never mind", she hastened as Kevin raised an eyebrow and continued, "My point is, I know she's just a distraction—" she ploughed on without giving him a chance to interrupt, his mind had halted in shock.

**What?**

"I'll wait. I'll be patient. I know this is just a passing fancy, you know what I give you permission to purge yourself of her, you can have one last fuck, a final tryst with this woman and then we'll be happy, I mean I won't mind if you clear your conscience with her before we settle down", she continued ignorant of Kevin's growing fury, "I mean it's not like you're not going to get another chance once we're wed, I'm sure if you just have sex with this girl, you can be happy and she won't be such a distraction anymore. It's ok—" she stopped as Kevin yelled, "ENOUGH!"

The word he roared, unknown to the two, the whole house heard spoken with venom. The entire family sat up in shock at the dinner table as Kevin's anger and fury fuelled voice reached them, James sighed, "He's finally snapped, I wonder what she said to piss him off completely", he muttered to Leo, who shrugged in reply. "He has a lot of patience", Cassandra muttered to Trace who simply nodded.

**Without a doubt, 12 hours of argumentative speech patterns, he's a bloody saint…**

"How dare you? What the hell do you think you're saying! Emerald isn't some fantasy I'm having or a side sandwich before dinner, I'm not gonna just fuck her and then marry you. Are you insane?" he yelled. "I've had enough. I don't know if I will marry you, but I made a commitment, despite that, I'm going to say this only once", he moved towards her and without conscious thought pulled the ring of her finger, her startled gasp of _'__Kevin__'_, drowned out by his dangerous tone.

"I think we need to take a break from this whole engagement", walking towards the door, he pulled it open, and with another low growl unaware of the volume in his voice, "until you can start thinking with that brain of yours without getting _**distracted**__**—**_", he spat the word, and Jenny Flinched, "—by tea-towels and lace, then we can think about marriage!" he walked down the stairs, Jenny ran after him, "Wait!" she called but as he reached the last step he turned around and in a voice laced with a dangerous warning hissed with clarity, still loud for everyone to hear, "If you ever insult Emerald again, **I ****will ****kill ****you**", he promised and walked out the front door slamming it with quiet force leaving a shocked blonde and a stunned family behind.

Ten minutes passed in absolute silence, until James got up, "Well, that was interesting, Samantha, go find Jenny, I imagine she's got to be pretty distraught. Let's not make her think we don't care about her, practice your subtlety. Leo, bring Kevin inside, and the rest of you act normal", James commanded, Leo nodded and jogged outside.

Samantha sighed and getting up from her side, she smiled softly at Trace, "I'll be right back", she waltzed out of the room. Trace watched her as she left the room, and then turned to everyone else, "Maybe I should go, I mean this is clearly a family event—", he tried to get up, only to have Ari pull his arm down, "Oh shut up, you idiot. How many times do we have to say this; **you** **are** **family**. You're Daniel's brother, so shut up and just eat, okay", she scolded. Trace exchanged a startled look with Daniel, only to see him smirking smugly at him. "Uh...Okay", he mumbled. Jordan laughed "Yep, dude, you are so a part of this family, no one can win against Ari", he snickered. Lia piped up, "Except for maybe Kevin", she said. Amelia snorted, "That's probably because the guy has zero self-preservation skills", she scoffed, her French voice snobbishly replied. The rest of the family laughed, "True that", Jordan commented, Trace smiled softly, "Kevin, he's the glue to this family isn't he?" Trace murmured. Lia laughed, "Yup! He's also the most pampered, I mean Sam is technically the baby of the family, but she's well very independent, I guess you could say—" she paused shrugging helplessly at Ariannahha, her elder sister nodded and picked up the speech, "—in a manner of speaking, Sam is not someone anyone could consider the baby of the family", she tried to explain but stuttered at pretty much the same point Lia had stopped at.

James sighed, "What the terrible twosome's are trying to say, but for reasons none of us can completely fathom, is Sam is like a granny… too wise for her own bloody good, she's a gypsy at the very core, and no one can tell her what to do. It makes both Kevin and I very protective her. Hell Daniel and Brent and everyone else too, we're all pretty protective of her, but no one can pamper her, she hates it, loathes it actually. So no one fusses over her. She's very independent, a bit like _you_. Mr. Nomad. The two of you have the same personality, so it's obvious I don't need to explain it", taking a breath he continued as he put more mashed potatoes in his plate, passing the platter over to Cassandra who sat opposite him.

"That doesn't make her less human, she wants love pretty much like everyone else, but she will never ask for it. In some ways Kevin is like her as well however where you will divulge secrets to family, be that Daniel or someone else, and Sam almost always tells me anything or to Ari or Lia. Kevin never—", adding stress he continued, "—and I mean **NEVER** tells anyone **anything**. To get something out of him is like pulling teeth, painful and ridiculously messy. Kevin's usually treated like the youngest by everyone here, because despite being the strongest one here, he's also the most vulnerable. A few years ago, there was an incident, well; Kevin's never quite been the same since then, actually if I have to be completely honest, Kevin hasn't been the same since he was sixteen", Amelia and Cassandra nodded, and Jordan mumbled, _'__Yep!__'_

James sighed as Annaha smiled in understanding, silently giving him permission to continue, "Situations changed him, and things changed him. He was as tight as a clam growing up, but now he's like a safe bolted shut, buried under concrete and protected by a titanium wall, with creatures guarding it, something straight out of hell. We try to be there as much as we can for him, but Kevin; he lets very little people in", James explained, taking a breath he drank the wine sitting by his plate, and almost missed Trace's question, "Except you? He tells you everything", he stated. Sam walked in at that precise moment and after setting Jenny down next to Amelia fell back into her seat, "Naaah!" she answered waving her hand back and forth in a bored fashion. "James is a good bet, I'd reckon, but Kev doesn't talk much about his life to James either", she answered. James nodded, "Kevin is linked to each family member in a strategic form", and he pointed to Brent illustrating the situations.

"Kevin and Brent worked together in the narcotics department in New York, though they barely spoke two words to each other, and after Brent moved to DC where he met Ellen and settled there. They met before Brent married Ellen who turned out to be Lia's college friend, and a neighbor growing up. Kevin had stopped a few bullies from hurting Ellen back when they were in high school, and Lia was a senior. He also introduced the two. That's example number one, Kevin took down a perpetrator saving Brent's job, as a thank you for the cooperation Brent offered in DC, Kevin introduced him to Ellen, who he already was crushing on, after they ran into each other in a coffee shop, so its thanks to Kevin that the two even got married, else, Brent would have been dead with an over dose of caffeine and Ellen would have already moved on after being bored witless", he snarked making Ellen laugh.

"How do you even know all that?" Brent asked slightly off put. James pointed to Sam, "She never shuts up!" Sam threw a piece of broccoli at him, before a food fight could break out Annaha continued in a somber mood, "Daniel and Ari were introduced via Kevin as well, Daniel had a job in the city, and had been shot at. He was a civilian, in the wrong place at the wrong time", she sighed and Ari gripped her hand, "its okay ma, I'll explain, example number two, is my brother acting hero. The bullet was meant for Daniel, but Kevin pushed him down at exactly the right moment and took the shot, it grazed his shoulder and hit Daniel, anyway. Classic hilarity, if the situation was funny, but it wasn't, anyway Daniel was a prime witness, and my brother was assigned he's protector. Another drug bust going down, and Daniel had seen everything", she paused, "Of course that wasn't true at all, I didn't see anything", Daniel interjected, Ari scowled playfully.

"True, and in a series of absolute confusion, and major misunderstandings, Daniel was asked to act out as if he was the witness, so Kevin and he bonded over beer and guy talk. It was made to look like—", "—Daniel had actually witnessed something, and continuous moments with a Narcotics cop, would make it look like witness protection to a tee", Trace whistled low; he held new respect for Daniel. "Yeah, sure we became friends, in a way, but then everything kind of went downhill from there, the actual witness came forth and started yelling he had seen everything and had the proof, he wanted the protection, but there was a rat in the precinct, the witness was shot down, and the gig was up, so to make an example I was kidnapped, and tortured, except I wasn't tortured", Daniel muttered. Jenny sighed, "It was the same time the python began to strike, and instead of Daniel getting hurt, Kevin took most of the hits, shouting things like, _'__He__'__s __a __cop, __a __bloody __decoy__'_, _'__the __man __wouldn__'__t __know __heroine __from __sugar__'_, _'__he__'__s __a __poof __don__'__t __listen __to __him__'_. Kevin knew the rat was there, knew he would be tortured if he protected Daniel, and Kevin's loyal, so he took the beatings, and kept the morons away from Daniel at all costs", Jenny swallowed a spoonful of Mashed potatoes and with a sip of her wine, continued, "By the time the cops got there. Kevin had two bruised ribs, a broken arm and a split lip, he's face resembled a balloon, but the guy was grinning so happy that Daniel was okay. After months of recuperation and forcing Dan to accept that things would have gone downhill one way or another, and it wasn't his fault, Kevin finally snapped and said, and because I was there, and I quote, _'__look __bro, __if __you __really __want __me __to __forgive __you __for __the __screw __up, __you __obviously __think __is __your __fault, __you __can __go __see __this __doctor. __She__'__s __a __psych-__doc, __okay, __the __best __they __got __up __in __DC, __tell __her __I __sent __you, __it__'__ll __help __with __the __nightmares, __and __bro __if __you __don__'__t __go __I__'__ll __never __be __able __to __move __on__'_. True to form he left the very next day, met Ari and well they're married, so he must've done something right", she explained in a dull voice not really looking up at anyone, as she ate her dinner quietly.

Samantha rolled her eyes, "Of course he did, he told Ari, he wished he had taken the beating rather than Kevin, wished he was braver, and that he'd been able to protect Kevin, but Ari said Kevin doesn't know how to save himself for all the money in the world, and instead of ducking like a wise man, would jump up and take the bullet, just to prove a point. So, it would've been impossible to have helped him. I reckon Li and I bet that they'd start dating as soon as his therapy ended, 'course I lost, they had sex the very night he walked through her door", she snorted. Ari blushed and hissed, "Sam!"

"Well it's true, he walked in and you were a puddle on the floor", Lia muttered defending her favorite cousin. Daniel coughed as Brent thumped him on the back, "You are a man after all!" he praised. Trace sniggered at Daniel's red face while he tried to pacify Eric's ranting, _'__deflowered __my __baby __before __marriage __you __did, __eh!__'_ and Annaha's huffing, '_honestly __Eric, __I__'__m __pretty __sure __Ari __was __deflowered __long __before __college__'_, and Ariannahha's scandalized voice, _'__Mom!__'_

Amelia distracted him as she launched into a tale of how Kevin was linked to the Prionsa's, example number three; and the McCallum's and how that friendship had been an epic story unto itself, a love triangle that would shame a Hollywood writer, "So basically, Kevin's the key to every member of this family, and he's like hope from Pandora's box", Amelia announced. Cassandra sniggered, "Or well he's Pandora itself, the guy is the center of chaos, and disaster, and also the hope that keeps the candle burning", she said, drinking her wine. The family laughed, each telling a new story about something that involved Kevin and the chain-links he carried with the family, none of them inter-linking and yet at the same time forming a strong bond.

Eric sighed, "Oh I don't know about him, being an angel, or a baby or if he's a heart-throb, or a hero. He is chaos personified, but he's our son, and yes Trace m'boy, the very glue that brings this Scottish-American-French-Irish Clan together, and we wouldn't change a single thing about him, but yes we worry, he's the only one who hasn't found comfort, or peace, and the pain he's carried for ten years is still there, I really wish m'boy could find peace", his voice boomed good-naturedly. Annaha squeezed his hand, "After that incident, five years ago, it seems things have gotten worse", she gave a side long glance to Jenny and sighed, as the woman sat eating her dinner quietly not saying much.

Trace narrowed his eyes but before he could say anything Kevin had run into the room, Leo not far behind, Kevin stood in front of James, grabbing Trace's drink he swallowed and thrust his phone at James, "Its Em… Talk!" he ordered. Worry and Fear were two clear expressions adorning his features and he was pacing back and forth, the rest of the occupants rose, but James shook his head, they settled back on the edge of their seats, Kevin was white, the fear and worry still present. "Hey-lo gorgeous!" James chirped only to rise slowly worry replacing his jovial features, he shifted into professional mode almost immediately, Trace noted Sam's eyes fill with worry and he himself was awed at the tenor in his voice. Gone was the smirking smug Irishman, in his place was a serious medical expert, "Em can you explain what happened?" he asked as he crossed to where Kevin was standing rigidly, he was shaking.

Ari rose and ignoring James' quiet warning and Leo's frantic shake of head, placed a comforting hand on Kevin's shoulder, only to step back in shock as Kevin jerked away from her, he glared at her, and with a vicious tone hissed, "Don't!" James shook his head and pointedly looked at Ari in exasperation, his features clearly stating, _'__Told __ya__'_, and steered Kevin out of the dining room he was talking into the phone and asking questions along the lines of, "How deep is the wound?" as he settled Kevin down in the parlor, and made him sit on the couch.

James returned fifteen minutes later and, pointing to Trace said, "**You**, get some ice-chips, and then bring 'em to the parlor, the rest of you get back to dinner", he's order was precise as he grabbed some Brandy and three snifters, from the bar, and walked right back out.

Trace shot out of his seat, "Right. Uh where's the kitchen?" he asked. Annaha got up and quickly led him to the kitchen. Trace nodded at occupants of the dinner table once, in reassurance, and wandered back into the parlor, one thought running through his head.

**What just happened? And why call me out?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>"Leo! What happened", Amelia asked as soon as Trace left the room, she moved to his side swiftly. Leo sat in Trace' abandoned chair and shuddered, "I could hear her scream, Emerald, she was hurt, somehow, and then all of a sudden when we heard her plead through gritted teeth for James, she screamed… I heard her voice carry through the speaker, I've never seen Kevin scared, no scratch that, I've never not since I've met him ever seen him so bloody terrified!" he spoke quickly not registering the movement around him as everyone moved to stand around him, he grabbed Trace' abandoned wine glass and downed the liquid in one gulp.<p>

"It happened as we were talking, after he shot off some rounds, target practice and after he had screamed the place down, he said some things some really idiotic things, I'd rather not go into", he waved his hand back and forth unknowingly mirroring Samantha from earlier, "We were arguing about his decision and his stupidity, he said he wasn't worthy of her, and I hit him, I told him Em was already in love with him, so he'd better shut up, but he paid no attention to me, and then he pushed away my arguments and unconsciously proved my point, simply by listening to the ring tone that issued from his cell-phone by smiling like a bloody loon", he laughed and gripped Amelia's hand, "that would have been great if the emotion that crossed his features wasn't absolute fear. He was scared and I don't understand how he simply froze in that moment, as soon as the scream rented the air, all we did was run. Jesus Amelia I don't want to ever see that expression on his face again", he whimpered low.

Jenny sighed, "You speak of Emerald as if you know her, who is Emerald?" she asked her voice was well versed, and seemed almost to be more curious than worried. Leo shrugged, his eyes shifted to the wine glass in his hands, and spoke clearly, "haven't a bloody clue. I've only met her once", he answered. Cassandra and Jordan exchanged startled looks with Amelia, they knew that Leo was lying; the exchange wasn't lost on either Ryan sister either.

Jenny nodded, "I wonder if I've met her? I will look for her, I want to know who she is", she muttered mostly to herself. Leo shrugged again and muttered so low, only Amelia heard him, "Che dipende da dove si guarda ... o che stai stai cercando, o che persona ti riferisci anche ... o più fino al punto che Smeraldo è **in****realtà** ... illusioni sono le cose potenti...", he spoke clearly and Amelia smiled at the Italian, Jenny shot him a quizzical look, "What?" she asked. Leo shook his head, "Nothing", he answered. Amelia shot Cassandra a look, and the taller girl smirked, "illusions sont des choses vraiment puissantes", she said. Jenny shook her head. "Whatever, I'm going to head to bed. I'm a bit tired", she bid goodnight and left the room. Lia turned to Leo, "You know who Emerald is… Tell us!" she ordered. Leo snorted, "No way in bloody hell!" he laughed, his face was still pale and when he spoke again the occupants understood why, "It's not my secret to tell".

It's not even a secret I could share…

XXX

Kevin grabbed his Jacket before he crossed the threshold and as he closed the door, he released a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding; shaking as his fury escalated he cursed violently, "Fuck!" and with growing anger ran to the outback where the family barn stood. The fury and venom ripping through was clouding his focus and he grit his teeth, his feet pounded on the pavement, the cobbled path leading to the barn was irritatingly wet, but he couldn't escape the rage that consumed him, and with renewed vengeance he allowed his feet to carry him, the blood pounding in his ears drowned out Leo's voice as the young boy searched for him.

**I need to run; I need to escape this sense of foreboding…**

Anger was clawing at his insides, as he screeched to a halt; he hissed in frustration, there was no going back. As he threw the Barn doors open, he was infinitely glad the horses had been shifted to the padlocks, in Lady Irene's Pastures, where the temperature was warmer. Air conditioned climate controlled facility at the end of the valley, his anger was still roaring through him, and Kevin let loose a growl of absolute fury.

**I hate her… I absolutely loathe her! How Dare she?**

Stalking forward, he climbed the step ladder and pulled out a sheet of paper and hung it up on the ledge ten feet up off of the ground, the Sheet was marked and cut up into a few figurines, and Kevin moved around almost in a daze as he moved around the out-crop of the Barn and pushed along the edges, smoothing out the paper, as he walked twenty feet to his left, and with one hand moved the step ladder and with one hand, pulled the sheet, like a curtain he stretched it out. Stepping back, after fastening the loose end, he ignored Leo as the blue-eyed pale boy, ran into the barn. His mind screamed,

**Leave me alone! **

**Don't come near me, don't touch me, and don't talk to me, Stay the bloody hell away from me!**

As if Leo sensed Kevin was still vibrating with suppressed rage, he stood back and allowed the fury that was so obviously simmering in the man's cold eyes.

**Get OUT!**

Leo stood unsure whether to approach, sensing the mood he shifted slightly but didn't move, or turn around. Swallowing he watched as Kevin stood unseeing and staring past him, to the surface he was as calm as the dead, no outward emotion not even a grimace, but his eyes held a deep rooted emotion that couldn't even be expressed as anger, or fury or rage.

Leo stepped back, as Kevin approached him, and almost fell in trepidation as the Detective brushed past him. Leo turned around to see, aware of the sigh of relief that escaped him.

Kevin picked up a small wooden table about two feet high and placed it dead center in the barn, and then walked back to a small cupboard that Leo only noticed because he was standing right in sight, it lay almost hidden beneath a rolled up batch of hay. Kevin moved with soft grace, that seemed deadly in its elegance, as he placed a small box on the table, and removed several boxes of ammunition.

Leo's eyes widened, and he almost opened his mouth to tell Kevin off, but stopped as he recognized the rounds were empty – or well more to the point not gunpowder based live rounds.

**That's a relief…**

Leo started as Kevin without much patience swung out his semi automatic pistol, and unloaded a few pristine bullets from the hand-held; he lined them up with clear and astute care, and then loaded the pistol with a few empty cases, and fired off a few rounds. Each bullet pierced the Canvas, dead center in the figures heart, Leo didn't need glasses to see that, what he concentrated on was with every passing shot that was fired Kevin slowly relaxed. The anger hadn't left him, of that Leo was certain, but his shoulder's were no longer stiff, nor rigid, and he seemed slightly approachable, however despite the change, Leo still remained standing a few feet away.

Kevin was angry no scratch that he was furious, he tried to calm his mind down but the anger was almost tangible, a form hovering close by, somewhere in the air, he could almost taste it. He could feel his blood pulsating around his heart and almost as if the need to scream became apparent, he took aim, and fired the anger, the rage, the disgust, the fury and the absolute tangible form of loathe he felt screamed out of him in a torrent of emotion as he yelled, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrgh!"

**This hurts too much…!**

Leo jumped and then without really thinking wrapped his arms around Kevin, who had sunk to his knees, the weapon gripped in his hands like a life preserver, as tears fell, and he screamed with passion. Leo held him as Kevin yelled, the agony and frustration clear in his voice, and Leo felt his heart break, the sound wasn't easy to hear, it was heart wrenching, and he simply could do nothing but hold his brother, as the painful sob screamed out of his brother.

**Please stop!**

Leo begged silently, the tears escaping, and pouring down his cheeks, the detective howled into the empty barn, and continued screaming, and finally as if he had heard the blue-eyed boy beg, ceased completely.

Kevin fell forward, gripping the SAP with his right hand, he slammed his injured hand onto the floor of the barn, and then on all fours simply cried, tears of pain rained down, as he cried, mindful of Leo holding him, in an embrace he leaned back against the younger boy and cried, his head falling down, and his tears slipping down his skin, he cried. The pain wasn't something he could hide away any longer, and he feared his soul would split, "Make it go away, please take away this pain, make it go away", he whimpered into the night, his only response was Leo squeezing him impossibly tighter, "Please!" and he repeated the word over and over again, until all he could do was cry.

XXX

Leo sat a few feet away on an upturned barrel, and Kevin leaned against the barn staring at an object glinting in the light of the moon that shone through the open doorway. The room was quiet, except of a few crickets and the sound of toads croaking. Not much time had passed between the broken cries of the detective that had echoed in the barn, just a few moments ago, neither man moved to say a word, and both sat in silence, each contemplating the silence, in their own way.

That is until Leo looked up, "Is it over then?" he asked quietly as he nodded at the object Kevin held. Kevin looked down at the ring that sat on his palm, "I don't know", he answered. "I-I can't do that to _her_", he mumbled and with careful fingers, lifted the ring with the tip of his index finger and thumb, and peered at the moon through its circumference, "Though it's safe to say, that we will be on a break", he muttered and as if trying to understand the magic of the item, he tossed it into the air. Both men watched as the ring flipped through the air, spinning with no direction, besides heading back down. Kevin caught the ring and pocketed it. "I won't hurt _her_ Leo, I can't. But I can't lose **her** either. I don't think I'd be able to survive without Emerald", he spoke softly staring out at the night sky.

Leo sighed, "You'd marry Jenny despite being in love with Emerald? Why?" as if to enquire if Kevin was mental he grunted out the question. Kevin laughed bitterly, "I can never betray _her_, I wouldn't be able to. She saved my life when someone I loved betrayed me, she's been there, she saved my life", he stated twice over, his voice changing softly as he addressed Leo, his voice broken and defeated, "But I will always love Emerald, She's the reason I can live my life, she gave me back the will to live. Besides I could never have **her**", he muttered the Last part in resignation. Leo bristled, "Not from what I saw. She loves you too; a blind man could see that! Listen no Listen to me—", he stressed as Kevin moved to interrupt.

**Déjà vu.**

Kevin rolled his eyes, "People have got to stop doing that", and he sighed. Leo ignored him, "—I saw her, the way she fit in your arms, why, why do you believe you could never be with her? It's not true, it's not what I saw!" he yelled angrily. "For the first time since I've met you, I'm consciously aware of being jealous, I am jealous of her. Please Kevin, think about what you're saying, you can't marry Jenny, you'd end up miserable, and even though I don't particularly like Jenny I don't think you're that cruel to put her through a love-less marriage! Please be reasonable, think about it", he begged as he grabbed Kevin by the collar shaking the detective.

Kevin smiled, a tear slid down his eyes, "I am being reasonable. Emerald is my soul but I can't be with her, because she's seventeen", he smiled as Leo staggered back in shock, "Her name is Alexis Castle, her father is my closest friend, almost like a brother, I am deeply in love with a woman who is not yet legal, a lady that is like a melody, beautiful but can NOT be touched. I can't be with her, not because I can't betray Castle, which I wouldn't be able to do anyway, but because she's still young, she has so many options she can choose from—", Kevin sighed as Leo interrupted him, "But she wants you", Leo interjected, "I don't care if she's younger than you, I don't care if she's not yet legal, wait a year she'll be legal then, Just don't force yourself to marry someone you aren't in love with!" Leo yelled again.

Kevin swallowed, "Even if I promise that, I won't tell Alexis how I feel", he murmured. Leo sighed in defeat, "Why?" he practically whined. "You may have heard of this before, _'__If __you __love __someone __set __them __free__'__,_I will never bind Alexis to me, I love her too much to let her fall in love with me, someone so broken, I'm not good for her", he explained. Leo growled low, "The hell you aren't! You can't control a person's heart! She's already in love with you, you idiot!" he snapped. Kevin smiled softly, "Since when have you ever cursed before?" he asked. "I've always cursed Jordan, I'm not exactly a saint you know", he shook his head, "and don't try to change the subject, Kevin whether she is Alexis Castle or Emerald, she is still the one that makes you happy, she is the only one I've seen, that has been able to take away your pain, don't let her go, just out of some noble loyalty to Jenny, don't make that mistake, Please", he pleaded.

Kevin tousled his hair playfully, "What are you talking about, she may be an angel, but she's not a fairy, with magical powers. I won't burden her with my pain", Kevin murmured. Before Leo could argue Kevin's phone rang, clear and Loud the tune of Ave Maria filled the barn. Leo watched as Kevin smiled with happiness for the first time in the last hour and he sighed as he heard Kevin greet the caller, "Hello Beautiful", face palming he groaned, "How is it you don't even realize it, you utter moron", he mumbled softly.

Kevin didn't hear him as his voice broke; Leo watched as Kevin's happiness faded and something akin to fear crossed his features, he moved to Kevin in a flash, as Kevin's frantic voice shot questions off, "Em? EM! What's wrong? What happened? Where are you? Why are you hurt? What the hell—?" Kevin looked at Leo and the duo heard a soft voice beg through gritted teeth for James, Leo, nodded at once as a scream from the speaker, rented the air, both boys ran for the house with a Kevin with a whispered, "Em!" Leo followed his heart beating erratically as he skidded against the gravel cobbled path.

**What the hell happened? **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>"Okay love, Calm down, I know you're probably still in pain, but maybe if you gave the phone to someone else, I could understand your wound better, without you hissing through it all?" he spoke gently. <em>'<em>_Right__… __Sorry __about __that. __Je-s-us __fucking __Christ, __don__'__t __bloody __well __pour __it __all __over __me!__' _a muttered _'__Sorry__'_ and a few squabbles carried through the speakers as Alexis yelled at the person or people on the other end. _'__Right...__Here __talk __to __Fatima __Khan; __she__'__s __a __med-student. __She__'__s __my __best __bet__'_, Alexis murmured handing the phone to some else. James waited patiently an odd quirky smirk flashed over his features, as he heard the banter before a crisp female voice spoke _'__Hello!__'_ A French accented voice spoke over the line.

"Hello. My name is Professor James Welsch; I'm a doctor with the New York Medical Facility and Multi Specialty Hospital. Can you be precise with your explanation?" _'__Hello __Dr.__Welsch, __my __name __is __Fatima __Khan. __Yes, __I__'__ll __be __able __to __explain __to __the __best __of __my __ability. __The __wound __isn__'__t __that __deep. __It__'__s __below __her __left __knee, __and __about __two __inches __long. __The __problem __is __that __despite __all __my __work __of __cleaning __it __and __getting __rid __of __the __pieces __of __her __track __pants __it __will __not __stop __bleeding. __It__'__s __not __deep __enough __to __warrant __stitches, __but __do __you __think __I __must __apply __them?__'_ Fatima spoke over the line.

"That won't be necessary. It only means it hasn't clotted yet. I suspect you're at home?" he asked. _'__Ah__yes?__'_ she queried in confusion. "Good, could you get some honey, and apply a thin balm of it over her injury. Honey will be able to act as an anti-bacterial agent as well as will force the blood to stop oxidizing. The bleeding will stop", James explained. He could hear a sharp order directed to another person, _'__Aaliya __go __find __some __honey__'_, and a quick response of _Yes_. James nodded absently, "Excellent. Now are there any other injuries?" he asked calmly. Fatima responded with a quick retort, _'__Just __a __few __scratches __I__'__ve __applied __a __few __band-aids __to, __nothing __major__'_.

James nodded again. "Thank you. Could you hand Alexis the phone?" Fatima handed the phone back to Alexis, "Hello love, you'll be okay, just breathe through your teeth, for now". 'Thank you James, Is Kevin alright? I think I may have freaked him out a bit', Alexis asked. James looked over at Kevin, his bandage was bloody again, and he was staring intently at the carpet, "He'll be fine, if you talk to him", he answered her, and handed the phone to Kevin.

As James walked back into the parlor the second time in the last twenty minutes, he smiled softly as he heard Kevin wish Alexis goodnight. James sighed and wrapping up a discarded newspaper, hit Kevin upside the head, "Calm the bloody hell down, you twit!" he scolded Kevin gently just as he saw Trace enter the parlor, indicating the free-lancer towards Kevin, he muttered a quick order, "Look after his left hand, idiot's gone and ruined it again!" Trace nodded at once and as Trace sat down and gently unwrapped Kevin's blood-stained bandage. James sat down on the ground, and his head resting against the couch's his head resting against Kevin's legs, and Kevin moving forward kissing James on his forehead. Trace almost blushed at the intimate scene.

**They're brothers aren't they?**

James turned back to the caller, "Em, how're you feeling—" James rolled his eyes, "—despite the pain?" he added. He heard tinkling laughter, _'__I__'__ll __be __fine. __Thank __you__'_, Alexis spoke pain no longer evident in her speech pattern. "Any time love, all you have to do is holler!" he joked. Kevin nudged his head with his knee, and hugged his shoulders, "Shut up!" he whispered, ignoring Trace' and his injured left hand. "Hear that baby doll", James drawled playfully, "Kevin's being mean to me". Trace rolled his eyes, a thing James picked up on, and poked his tongue out playfully. Laughter echoed over the line a second time, _'__Aw __you __poor __baby, __Kevin__—'_ her voice rang clear and true, _'__be __nice __to __**my **__doctor. __I __love __James__'__,_Emerald scolded playfully. Trace noted as Kevin scowled, and reached for the phone, "You belong to me!" he said fiercely. _'__Always__'_, Alexis answered, _'__As __do __you, __belong __to __me!__'_ she promised. James smiled and Trace grinned, he liked the girl already. Kevin spoke one last wish, and bid the young girl goodnight, a second time, as Trace finished applying the bandage and dressing of Kevin's wound.

"Well, that was interesting!" Trace murmured after a moment, consciously aware that both men understood him perfectly, and had very subtly trusted him with something special; he had received their blessing in a very obtuse way. "Just trust us, if you hurt her, you'll have to answer to a medical expert and a detective. So Sam's your problem now", Kevin warned, as he slid off of the sofa and joined Kevin at the foot of the couch. Trace joined them as well, "I've fallen for Sam rather horridly, and she scares me witless, believe me a doctor and a cop is the least of my worries", he muttered lowly half embarrassed. James poured three fingers worth of Brandy in three snifters and grinned, handing the three glasses to each man and himself, he raised his glass in a toast, "To Love and Life! Good luck to all three of us!" he sniggered, as both men rolled their eyes but drank anyway. Trace smiled as he watched both brothers laugh over a secret, and the rest of the family trip in slowly.

**I'm happy to be a part of this family. Thank you God!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

Italian: Che dipende da dove si guarda ... o che stai stai cercando, o che persona ti riferisci anche ... o più fino al punto che Smeraldo è in realtà ... illusioni sono le cose potenti...

English: That depends on where you look... or who're you're looking for, or which person you're referring too... or more to the point who Emerald actually is... illusions are powerful things

French: illusions sont des choses vraiment puissantes

English: illusions are definitely powerful things


	14. Ch 14: Hurricanes,Duels,Explosions & Rom

**I hadn't realized I'd never actually replied to any of my reviewers, I wish I had noticed earlier then maybe I wouldn't have come off somewhat un-appreciative of the thanks I get for my work;**

**To CastleLover100 thank you, your kindness is reflected in your words, and I wish to correct you on one thing, It may seem Alexis and Ryan had the same dream, however you are not completely correct on that, it's only a memory, reflecting in her mind, it's something her conscience drug up, because she was thinking of Ry, the whole time (and the case eventually). It was a subconscious rendering of a memory, while Kevin's nightmares are a mash of two separate incidents that are annoying him.**

**To Kate thank you; it's hard to imagine my story is the best you've read, because I happen to think a few authors are brilliant. But jeez thanks, it really makes me feel great that you think I'm brilliant enough to be one of the best. Cheers. **

**To Sea-Patrol_NCIS-freak interesting name, by the way... Thank you, I hope you continue to love/like my work.**

**To MerlinspantsitsHP Another pen-name that's freaky-cool, I've regained most of my memory, it was just a whole lot of PTSD, which blocked some of my memories, I remember everything from age 18-25., I imagine that's the best I've got, the doctor's believe, for no apparent reason they can speculate upon, why my memory is still blocking events form my past, either I subconsciously don't deem them important or something, I'd say it's a load of bull, except I feel I have no inclination to actually remember anything. My brother says (is a doctor), it's probably because I had a miserable childhood, he's just glad it hasn't ruined my imagination, they all agree, that writing things down, keeps me calm, I'm not even sure why I'm typing this… Apologies, I think I'll just leave it like this anyway, thank you, for your kind words. **

**To Lady Isabelle Black I can tell you what's going to happen on Christmas, just three chapter's away, the rest you'll just have to be patient and enjoy dissecting the mystery, piece by piece.**

**To texaslove09 definitely will finish it, just please be patient with me, I'm rather useless, now that I have to balance, family, work, and life. LOL…**

**To Susan in Colorado I'm quite alright. Thank you. One can never tire of saying those two words. LOL, just a clarification; they've told each other they love each other, neither however, has admitted they're in love with each other. Herein lies the flaw, they're both incredibly 'idiotic' here, would be the word, Leo, James and Sam, would use. **

**To Sarina Hello, I missed your reviews the most, I thought you'd forgotten about me, lol. Cheap Joke, I know. But I trust all is well, Thank you for your sweet words. **

**Cheers;**

**-Syd.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>

I Do NOT own any of these by the band BOND—Explosive, Duel, Time, Fuego, Winter sun and Korobushka (You tube it).

I Do NOT own Sad Romance – Violin by Jessica Yeh (You Tube it)

I Do NOT own 30 Seconds To Mars – Hurricane (Piano Cover)

I Do Not own Chopin's Nocturne, or Vitali's Chaconne

I Do Not own Zero by Rosmanczyk (You tube it).

I Do NOT own any of the following either, Amelie – La Valse D'Amelie, Howls Moving Castle Theme (Piano), Endless Love- Flute & Violin Version from The Myth, and Janine Jenson's Tchaikovsky. Moving on,

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> THIS IS AN **OOC** STORY. Alexis and Ryan, fall in love with each other, it's a gradual slow beginning to what I consider a beautiful relationship, between two sexy individuals…. Oh and the many trials and sufferings they follow through it. This may be a tad OOC, but I really like exploring the horizons. NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY (Chapter one's first scene), AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

**This ****story ****is ****rated **M**. ****Please ****Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Dear Readers; In case anyone is confused about the Timeline, Alexis and Kevin's meeting, dates are as follows:<p>

15th December – Thursday (they meet, on Thursday, and continue to get to know one another, till Friday; It's just recorded as Thursday in Alexis' diary as _Thursday_, only ) ,

16th December – Friday (They had Dinner),

17th December – Saturday (they went shopping),

18th December – Sunday (They went to Nostradamus),

19th December – Monday (Alexis left for L.A.),

20th December – Tuesday (Alexis wakes up from her nightmare (it is one day later, remember she falls asleep in the airport)),

21st December – Wednesday (Ryan and James reach the Catskills),

22nd December – Thursday (Alexis in L.A. finding friends).…

23rd December – Friday (Alexis and Ryan suffer through their own intense feelings, both play instruments using Music as a shield) and now on with the story…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

**Hurricanes, Duels, Explosions and Romance**

* * *

><p>Alexis woke up and stared at the ceiling of her room for ten minutes straight before she shifted any way, finally realizing there was no way she was going to go back to sleep, she moved and sat up, and almost squealed in shock as she spotted two girls sleeping next to her, one draped over a chair, although it seemed decidedly uncomfortable, the girl was a asleep like a rock, and a second slightly slimmer girl with shoulder length brown hair, asleep sideways on her bed, Alexis blinked, and then remembered yesterday's events in slow motion. Sighing she recalled her conversation with her mother, and a new feeling of pain washed over her, for a second time.<p>

Releasing a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding, Alexis shifted and quietly moved off of her bed, standing beside her desk, she stared at nothing, until what seemed like eternity, sighing she let go of another heavy breath and walking towards her violin case, she removed the violin and walked with no clear direction out of her room, had she being paying attention, she would have noticed a pair of turquoise and light brown eyes watching her through sleep addled gazes, Fatima nodded once to Aaliya, who groaned in response, but shrugged none the less, and shifted. They rose as one, and followed the redhead.

Alexis halted on the bottom step and sighed as she spied Kabir asleep on the couch, tucked under two blankets and dead like a corpse, he looked even more uncomfortable then Fatima did, but that was the least of Alexis' worries, she shook her head as she heard her mind unhelpfully provide information to her still sleep addled brain, along the lines of…

**Well that explains how I reached my room.**

_**Not that it makes much sense; I don't remember anything past saying goodbye to Kevin…**_

**Maybe I fell asleep?**

_**Or just tuned out everything…?**_

It was raining, and she walked across the patio crossing the yard she stood beneath the indoor pool area, and opened the large French doors, allowing the rain to beat down on her face. Going back inside she removed the violin from its case and imaging the music of a Piano accompanying her she took up her position and For a moment it seemed as though she shared its secret. She stops to smile at 'him', like a child, and realizes there is a smile planted firmly, however slight, in his silent lips as well. The rain drums in a steady 4/4 time against the window.

She held her instrument close—the violin that made music—the violin that held her memories—the first of which being the ideal scene in which she first met music. She'd been five, and She could still remember how she had marveled at the varnish reflecting sheets of light, how the light slanted against the thick mahogany color—the slender, curved body, the light airy strings almost whispering, singing into the silent air—she was entranced.

Violin lessons became a constant… music had been a savior. She sighed as she reached out to tuck the violin under her chin, supporting it with her fingers arched over the neck and positioning the bow above the strings. She began to play.

Vitali's Chaconne flowed from her fingers, and the notes were lost, wandering about in thirds and sixths, undulating, fluctuating—settling back into another attempt, bolder and more audacious, at crafting the melody. It descended at tempo rubato, until the melody crashed in its wrenching, expansive end, and everything forced to the surface, raw and beating.

The piece changed—it was an original opus, parts parallel to that of Schubert's, except this song was nothing like any other — just as she was unlike any other. Her eyelids served as a canvas where she viewed each moment with her and wove it into stunning melody—each moment with her that brought out the music from within.

Alexis began unconsciously putting love into her music. The music was gentle; the delicious melody filled the air, rich with sweet notes, high and low, sweet, tender, and heart-wrenching. Alexis felt tears come to her eyes as she listened to the soft music, being played on her violin, played only for him.

The music was free-flowing, gentle, caring, loving…a different type of the powerful expressiveness Len usually held.

Even if it was different, it was good: exceptional, wonderful, superior beyond normal standards. Alexis felt eyes on her, admiration and love, worry she could see him though she did not turn to look. She was standing in the doorway, her piece a siren to his siren, an irony of song. Happiness wasn't so easy, Alexis thought. But when she played the violin, it always meant something.

There was that one time, she recalled, when Kevin was having nightmares which took him back to the pain, and she had reached him with his violin (at least she imagined she had), entering his dreams and taking him away from the hot sands of slippery shadows.

Releasing a breath as she stopped playing, she did not let the Violin fall and almost instantly began playing another tune from memory, (A/N: Bond – Duel/Time/Fuego/Sahara/Explosive).

Right now, she was playing an angry gigue, and it made shivers run up everyone's spine. She was angry, and so was her music. And they knew they weren't responsible, but the notes still pierced right through them.

Alexis skillfully released her violin's voice with a gracefulness beyond comparison. The sounds enraptured her body in a beautiful dream. Every note added the longing desire in her heart. Her desire to answer to those beautiful sounds made her body tingle with eagerness and an ache to release her violin's voice and join in as well.

The rain fell from the dark, dreary grey sky, a reflection of her inner heart. The streets were silent. The occasional car would whoosh past her, but after that, the silence resumed. Standing in the neither inside nor outside drawing her bow across the strings of the black violin creating a crisp even sound. She allowed her eyes to close, doing everything she could to focus on the music alone and not what was happening at the present time. To feel her way home, having gotten sick of the Christmas celebratory festivities her mother was holding. It was a little too hectic for her tastes. And all she wanted right now was to get lost in the music.

Her heart wrenched at the sound of the most beautiful music that encompassed her being, her anger had disappeared, but the speed in which she played, bit down on her flesh, soon as she crossed through one melody she picked up on a second, with just barely a breathing space shifting from one song to another with 4 minutes between each other, she played, no she cried, slaved through each song, as if communicating with the heavens.

Her music screamed.

The silent scream of a broken heart, torn through the cadence of the strings sounded either by drawing the bow across them, or sometimes by plucking them. Her left hand regulating the sounding length of the strings by stopping them against the fingerboard with her fingers, producing different notes, and letting the cascading notes, form a basic rhythm that screamed, a volatile sound on its own.

Shifting just barely, she changed the song, as the _duel_ between her heart and mind drew to a close (A/N: The Devil's Trill - Vanessa Mae).

As if to use the music as a magic card calling for him to come to her, she started to lose herself when the bow glided across the strings, notes pouring out and creating a new world in her mind. Once she had started, she felt like she could not stop. It was like she fell into a trance, the song of the violin singing sweetly in her ears. Thinking of all the happy and sad memories, as well as the nostalgic emotion currently within her, letting each and every bit of her become notes to flutter away into the air, not caring about exposing her soul in front of strangers, she played.

It felt like freedom, as if she were flying...

With that realization, she ignored the pain that ran through her hands, arms and her legs, and played her final song (A/N: A Time For Us by Adre' Rien). The notes of a tragedy, rifted through the air, the wail of a crying heart shattered the silence, and she allowed the crisp notes, to float like bubbles in the air.

A special timbre resulted as she spelled her heart's desire, the soft music flowed through her and as it fell on the high lands, she cried. Tears rolled down, her face, silent tears of a romance, and a gift, she knelt awkwardly, still playing the piece, almost as if sighing in defeat. Breathing in sharply through her nose, she poured more emotion into her violin, adding a touch of joy and hope to her music.

Failing miserably…

Blood seeped through her fingers, and fell in silent droplets, coating the ground in rivulets, mixing with the rain and being washed away, taking with it, and a sliver of her pain. Music... That was her only escape. Just like that, her sorrow was gone, replaced with bliss and happiness, the notes high and soft, a melody for her Love.

And just like that, the song ended, leaving her hanging in the air. She opened her eyes to see the winter. She lowered her violin, letting it hang at her side. What was joy really? Her eyes scanned the wet ground, fingers numb from the cold, but not feeling it. The vision she'd conjured smiled at her and with a final bow, disappeared into the morning air, she laid the violin on the ground, and brought her hands to her face, and cried.

The heart soared with warmth as she tasted his lips, curled into a smile. And she cried…

**Kevin…**

XXX

Meredith sobbed against Aiden's Chest, "Please someone stop her", imploring the Long haired brunette, Fatima, "She'll injure more than her hands, more than just a few cuts, please", she cried. Aiden gathered her and held, as she cried. Alexis' music had started with crisp notes of venomous anger stilting through the air. Neighbors and friends stood in audience, of the young woman's turmoil, stirring the air, in a tragic rendition. "Ah… Her music is painful", he murmured. Fatima sighed heavily, "The song of a broken heart, the music of a stolen heart. Can you blame her?" she asked softly as the tone, sounded.

Aaliya gripped her brother's hand, "Ne, she kind of needs it. Not kind of, actually, she most definitely needed to let loose. That is what her music has communicated to us so far. Alexis spoke to us of her pain, the hurt and anger that tore her heart in two, her trust being shredded. There was so much misery in the first few songs, as if she's yelling, '_Look at me, I'm human too'_. Then the music changed, to that of someone, who has all of a sudden fallen in love with someone, yet she is confused, stubborn and probably just a little bit afraid, not of the change. Mo she welcomes it, she fears for the man she has given her heart to, not afraid that he might break it like the boy before him, but that he may cherish with all that he is, and cause himself harm. She sings a song of fury, of discerning her not worthy of him, which is rubbish, but is what she believes. Then her music changes one final time, as her blood seeps through and mixes with the rain water, it drains away her pain, and she swallows acceptance, that even if she has chosen to love him, she cannot change what will happen, as she cannot understand it. No more to the point, she accepts her love for him." her words were greeted with absolute silence, looking up she stepped back in shock, as all eyes were on her. "W-What?" she asked nervously.

Fatima groaned, "How the hell, do you bloody well do that? You're not even sensitive enough to understand all that romantic stuff, when it comes to you and Sean?" she asked, finally realizing the music had stopped. Aaliya shrugged, "Understanding another person's romance, is a lot more… easier than solving one's own problems", she muttered.

Kabir sighed, "The music's stopped", he said. Fatima rolled, "Yes, thank you, Captain Obvious", she hissed. "I'll go get her", Kabir shot back, yet before he could take a step forward, Aiden put an arm on his back. "Wait. I'll go, just escort these young woman to the kitchen. Right now, Alexis needs a stranger to talk to her, not a friend", kissing Meredith's forehead, "I'll be right back. I'll take care of her", he promised, and handed Kabir the guardianship as he walked to the woman now weeping in the pool area. Kabir nodded once, and escorted Meredith up the stairs, his sister and cousin following.

XXX

Aiden sighed, walking to the emerald-eyed young woman, currently kneeling in the foyer of the pool area, he knelt beside her, "Alexis", he whispered. The girl in question looked up, "Aiden?" she looked away.

"Let's go, you need some rest", he whispered. Alexis nodded as she made to stand her knees buckled; Aiden caught her as she collapsed. "Allow me", he requested and in one quick swoop, lifted in a bridal sweep, and carried her to the deck chair. "Here", settling her into the seat. He picked up the discarded violin. Caressing the violin he placed it on her lap. "Alexis may I ask you something?" he asked as he sat down on the deck chair beside her. "Hmmm?" Alexis nodded. "Are you afraid of confessing or are you afraid of confession?" he asked cryptically. Alexis smiled, wiping away her tears, she sighed, "Aren't you asking the wrong questions to the wrong person, You should have confessed years ago, then you wouldn't be marrying someone else", she stated blandly.

Aiden grinned, "I missed my chance, and if I had confessed, I wouldn't have had a chance to meet you".

"Touché", Alexis giggled. "I don't know. It's not that I'm afraid of confessing, I just don't want to be a burden to someone I care about very much", she answered suddenly serious. Aiden nodded, removing his handkerchief from his pocket, he wiped the blood of her fingers, "We should disinfect that", and he gave her the hanky to stem the flow of blood.

Alexis nodded, "Would you do me a favor?" she asked quietly. Aiden nodded, "Anything", he said. Alexis smiled, "I'm going to get some sleep, I don't feel too good, will you give my mother an excuse?" she requested. Aiden nodded, "Take all the time you need. Do you want me to escort you?" he asked.

Alexis shook her head, "No. I need to make a call; it'll give me time to gather my strength. I'll be able to go sleep later". Aiden nodded, and bid her a good day. Before he exited he turned back, "Alexis?" as she looked up he smiled softly, "I hope someday you'll tell me about the man you love. I now consider you a friend, if there is ever a need for a friend, I'll be there for you", he nodded once, and walked out of the foyer. Alexis smiled quietly, and watched him leave.

**I'll come to you, I promise… after I go to James, of course.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Kevin woke slowly, shadows danced in his vision, until he looked out his bedroom window, having not shut the curtains closed the previous evening, allowed him a clear view of the landscape, sighing he got off the bed, and headed for a shower. James had re-patched his wound, and had applied a plastic casting around his abdomen, allowing him the luxury of a warm shower, granted it were to be the shortest shower ever taken in record, shucking of his shirt and peeling off of his jeans he slipped behind the shower curtain. Staring at his jeans a rather pathetic thought formed in his head, almost making him snort.<p>

**I'm wearing jeans a lot more now…**

_**Idiot…**_

Snorting Kevin took a five minute shower, which was really just him stepping under the spray, and feeling hot water rain down on his taut shoulders, rendering them a little less tight. Sighing he wrapped a towel over his midsection, successfully halting droplets of water from cascading down his torso and into the plastic wrap, he had no intention of incurring James' wrath. Moving as if on auto-pilot, he headed to his dresser, and stared at the clothes lying in his suit-cases, he hadn't unpacked yet, not that he ever used, he never did stay too long, a fact he regretted on occasion. Sighing for the umpteenth time, and trying to dislodge the depressing thoughts from his mind he pulled out a pair of Black Jeans, they were a narrow fit and accentuated his lean build, making him look taller then he actually was. He stared at his rather drab wardrobe, and groaned.

**Ari's gonna kill me for such a depressing wardrobe.**

Not that he could blame his sister; he did pack a whole case of black and navy blue sweaters and two jeans, one black and one midnight blue. There wasn't a single bright color in his bag, unless he counted the plain white full sleeve shirt he'd brought along with him, exhaling he pulled out a Black turtle-neck sweater and after pulling off the damp plastic patch from his bandaged abdomen, he pulled on the form fitting sweater and ran a hand trough his damp locks, not bothering to brush it. He was tired, no scratch that he was exhausted, and awake at five o'clock in the morning, when the rest of the occupants were still asleep, and likely were going to remain out of it for the count, left him feeling depressingly alone, he wanted to call Alexis but gave a mental shake and mumbled, "Not gonna disturb her", and walked out of his room, not forgetting his Dragon.

Standing on the landing he exhaled for the last time and walked down the stairs, completely unaware of four doors opening simultaneously and five pairs of concerned and one pair of curious eyes following his movement. Kevin walked into the kitchen and proceeded to make a cup of coffee, contemplating the nightmare he just had, they were back, a fact he acknowledged without much actual thought. He had a feeling they'd return with vengeance as soon as he left the city, before that if were to be completely honest. He just refused to accept the fact _that_. Or to be precise refused to believe _it_ was the only reason.

**I'm probably just stressed.**

_**Yes that always seems like a logical form of reasoning, except you're lying. **_

**Shut up! **

Kevin shook his head, and exhaled again, having arguments with himself was getting to be ridiculously tedious, waking up again this morning to the feeling of having blood on his hands, left him completely numb, not that he hadn't tried to feel something, it just now felt like a bad habit he couldn't get rid of.

**I'm tired.**

He realized it on a basic level, he understood it on an intimate level, he just couldn't quite grasp why they wouldn't leave him alone, except for the previous week, he hadn't a decent sleep in months, it was taxing and he found himself ricocheting around the edge of darkness and misery. Not falling down that ugly rabbit hall, just spinning like a basket ball on the hoop, not falling in or out.

**Great! I just compared myself to a basketball… **

As he stood alone in the empty kitchen, he allowed his mask to fall for just a second, and had been paying attention, or even had been aware he would have heard six sharp intakes of breath, but pain was the only thing rushing around inside him, a steady thrum of his heart pounding.

Fear.

He acknowledged it again, he hated to feel scared, especially _here_, where anyone could walk in and see the defenseless vulnerable child he was turned, No reduced to, he wasn't simply tired, it could safely be said, without a doubt that he was exhausted and his shields were scratched on the surface. Sighing as he took a sip of his coffee, he let loose a single expletive, before he schooled his features back into an expressionless mask, of indifference. "Ah Shit!"

Moving listlessly he walked into the family parlor, and then back-pedaled, changing direction he walked to the sun-room. He smiled softly as he entered the indoor-greenhouse. His mother had been fond of flowers and never had much opportunity to actually plant anything in the Bronx, it could safely be said that this room was the reason, the deciding factor, as to why his mom actually bought the place, so far away from New York, and well from all her babies. Smiling fondly, he pluck a single red rose, from the rosebush, he ignored the prickly thorns, and walked back inside to the parlor.

Standing in the doorway, he grinned for the first time since he woke up, spying in the gleaming Dark Mahogany Grand Piano stood in the back of the room, its top opened wide, and he walked slowly towards it, with the grace of a jungle cat approaching his prey.

**I'm getting some really silly thoughts in my head.**

_**That's 'cause you're a sentimental idiot. **_

Almost smirking with barely concealed humor, he sat in front of the Piano, and smiled his first genuine smile of the morning, setting his cup of coffee down on the table sitting adjacent to his left, he placed the single rose, facing him, on the top of the piano, let his fingers hesitate on the keys, for a single second before, he closed his eyes and began to play a tune from memory. (A/N: Endless Love written by Lionel Ritchie, performed by Lionel Ritchie and Diana Ross. It just fit. I imagine it's the only piece that actually makes sense you can see for yourself on Youtube just type "Endless Love music only" by JohnTroutManPiano. Cheers; -Syd).

Kevin let his voice out through his fingers; silent for so long it was like taking a breath, full of Crisp Morning air and strangeness. He changed the music, half way through, because of the pain in his heart; he wanted to release it from himself, feel a little less nervous, being out in the open.

Vulnerable.

He did not want to dance, and He did not want to sing. Though truth be told, the piano rarely sang; it whispered and hummed like a child too shy to speak out loud. Kevin had lost track when it was the last time he had seen the sky before; only a little blue square through the curtains of the window.

Too much sky was like too much freedom. It made Kevin shiver a little through his Sweater. Getting up, he opened the window and then sat back down.

He allowed the left hand, his injured hand, slip over the keys like a sweet caress, like the song of a rocking horse, backwards, forwards, backwards, forwards and Kevin played octaves because he knew his heart liked the sound of them; two notes the same yet different. The high notes were light enough to become airborne, drifting in the morning breeze, out of sight.

Kevin looked upwards, squinting against the glare of the sun. He blinked the sadness from his eyes, right hand running the length of the treble keys like his mother used to do in the gardens; autumn leaves whirling about her feet. They had seen the Life set sail of course, from the earth; Kevin's father had had a pipe, he would play it with him.

It all seemed like a lifetime ago.

Ten thousand miles from home, Kevin played on.

Allowing the music to rise and fall, to crest to move around the stilted air, he let his mask fall away a second time, this time unconsciously. Kevin ran his fingers lightly like a feathers dancing in the wind. The morning breeze tousled his hair and the black suit he's wearing black as the midnight. Mesmerized by the beauty of the sound, he let himself be carried away his smile drifted across his features, a picture of rapture adorned his features as the notes fell.

Its perfect harmony sounded throughout the room; the rapid rhythm streamed through his veins like a rising river. It was as if Kevin had never stopped playing. The magic occurred as the pace of the music quickened. The ebony top of the piano suddenly burst into silent flames as the sun let its rays known. Kevin imagined the touch of Red-locks, as he envisioned the first moment when his heart began to heal, and he let his heart cry this time without the tears, allowing the melody to carry through him from nothing and within moments the music was blazing from the violent oranges and yellows of the Sun.

The piano did not scorch and burn – the flames were fuelled by the fast rhythm of the music, the rhythm his very soul possessed as he allowed his imagination to run, he saw her standing there in a green sun-dress, twirling to his music, her green eyes sparkling with happiness and laughter. A song created with Love, for Love. He laid his emotions bare, and as the rhythm slowed the flames died down with it, burning low and blue along the surface of the Piano's top. Stillness filled the room as Kevin's playing came to an end and the blue flames faded to nothing.

He watched as his vision faded into the morning light. As the silence continued he sighed. "How long will you stand there?" he spoke softly after a moment as he looked at the doorway. Jenny entered, her face was expressionless, "You never told me you played the Piano", she murmured quietly as she walked into the room, she didn't walk towards him, in fact she preferred to stay away from him. Walking to the window, she mirrored Kevin's posture from yesterday, her back to the open window, yet her face towards the morning sun, she held herself, as if afraid of someone's touch. His touch. The thought hurt, more than he wanted to admit. More than it should have.

A shield.

"You never asked", Kevin shrugged; his voice was still low, somber, as if he was afraid if he spoke any louder the peace he had so intricately gathered would be ripped from him.

"I-I was planning on heading off to Dublin, today. Mam she wants me back for something", Jenny stated trailing off. They both knew she wasn't telling him or asking for him to stop her, she continued, "I don't suppose you'd give me back the ring?" she asked quietly. Kevin looked up, from the keys, and with very little feeling, shook his head, "I'm sorry", he said.

Jenny sighed, "I can't very well go home to mom and dad without that ring on my finger, they'll know something's wrong", she spoke resignedly, not really picking a fight and at the same time not really backing down. "What do you want me to say?" Kevin asked, not really expecting an answer.

Jenny sighed, "What do you want Kevin?" she asked, instead. "I don't know", he answered quietly.

Jenny looked at Kevin who refused to look back at her and she sighed, "Does Emerald, know that you play the piano?" she asked completely changing the subject. Kevin looked up, "Very few people know I play the Piano, Jenny", he answered.

"Except People you trust. Your family… obviously, and Emerald?" she asked again. Kevin looked away, not answering her, he didn't voice it but they both knew the answer. "How many other secrets of you, does she know?"

Kevin stayed silent.

"Oh", Jenny released a rather long sigh and repeated herself, "Oh". Pushing away from the wall, she walked to the exit and before leaving, said, "I love you Kevin. I'm not giving up, a ring on my finger, being there or not; don't mean I think this engagement is off. You want to a break, you have it, but know this in the end I will marry you!" she promised and left the room with a flourish, her dressing gown trailing behind her.

Kevin watched the doorway and with a bitter-sweet smile spoke clearly, "I'll hold you to that".

XXX

"Don't", James warned as he pulled Lia back, by grabbing her arm, as she moved to enter the parlor. "His pissed off", he explained. Lia raised her eyebrow, "No. he is not pissed off, he's miserable. I'm just going to cheer him up", she said roughly, and wrenched her arm out of his grip. James growled low, "Lia, I am warning you, stop", he placed his arm in front of her halting her movements.

Lia growled low, "Listen here, he's my brother, and he needs me", she glared at him as she spoke. James pulled her back as she stepped forward, "Glare at me all you want, but no, he does not need you. In fact the only thing he needs right now, is solace. Dammit Lee", he cursed as she shoved him back, her elbow smashing into his abdomen.

Leo stopped her, "I know you're worried, but I also know James, and we all know, there's no one else who understands Kevin more, perfectly—Lia, I'm worried about him as well. However listen to the music he's playing, it isn't soothing at all, it sounds hurt, angry, miserable—", "—Broken", another voice stated. Lia and Leo turned to see Trace lounging against the hallway corridor, Ari standing to his right, her lips were drawn in a tight line, as she agreed to Trace' assessment. James sighed, "Tá tú ró-fuilteacha perceptive", he mumbled. Sam and Ari nodded as they heard him. "I was a cop, it'd be a bit pathetic if I wasn't perceptive", Trace answered cheerfully. Ari smirked, "Let it go, Li", she warned softly. Lia sighed, "I know, I can hear it too, which is why I want to, I don't know _hug_ him, I guess". James watched Kevin and ignored Leo's and Lia's sharp gaze as he muttered, "Kevin doesn't need a hug from me, or anyone else, he need Em", and proceeded to turn around, he walked into the kitchen where he saw his Aunt busy at the stove preparing breakfast. He sat down gingerly; he could hear Kevin's heart wrenching music.

XXX

Turning back to the Piano, and began to play another song from Memory (A/N: Hurricane – 3o Seconds To Mars [Piano Version]). The song seemed unusually appropriate given the state of how his heart was racing with the need, to scream and as the music started of intense and almost heart-wrenching, each note clear and crisp as if the notes would wash away the unrelenting pain that surfaced through him. At the 16th second he changed the timber as a torrent of emotion bled through the carefully constructed walls. At the 46th second he slowed down, as if trying to reign in his fury, but then almost instantly relented.

**Ah… Jeez! To hell with it…**

He thought and five seconds later, he allowed the rhythm of the storm to overtake his senses. A storm system characterized by the large low-pressure center where his heart throbbed painfully against the onslaught of numerous thunderstorms that produced strong winds and heavy rain attacked his soul. At one minute and twenty seconds from whence the song had started, he changed the timber into acceptance of what was now growing rapidly in his heart and bleeding through his bandages as he unleashed his emotions onto the keys, a relentless effort of control, seeping through his fingers. Mindful of the pain in his hands, and yet still ignoring it he played.

Thirty seconds later he slowed down, and allowed the music to flow through him, he played with a clear and intense direction, of someone, who was trying to release all that he was in the sounds of the music that were created, and his movements jerked ever so slightly, while his heart thudded dramatically in his chest, a part of him sensed eyes watching him, but he ignored it, ignored the sensations of being watched, of being judged, and pushed his mind into the music, he needed this escape, he needed to feel her touch to remember her, to push away any other thoughts of what was right and what was wrong.

As he began to acknowledge it, his music changed again, His concentration hinting at the top, and at 2.41 seconds he closed his eyes and let the pain out, as the notes changed again at approximately sixty seconds later, as he kept count, he allowed the music to carry him to the end, and finally draw to a close.

By the time the last note fell, he was breathing heavily, practically panting as if he had run a thousand miles, just to get away. His heart was nowhere near as light as he hoped it would be, and without much thought, he tore back into another song, as if a demon had possessed him, he let loose another barrage of song wash through him.

**God!**

His bandages were soaked through from where he bled, but he could barely feel it, no had not felt the pain, his face was a picture of agony, and because of the emotions whirling in his head, he had subconsciously ignored those who stood witness to his breakdown, he wanted, craved for release and with that thought in mind, he relented his heart back into the sheets of music he imagined before him, mostly playing from memory as La Valse D'Amelie poured through him. Each crisp note echoed a second time as he hit each key with a more ferocious rhythm.

Allowing his senses to override with speed as he worked through the song, he washed away his pain, a second time, only this time his movements were more, for a lack of better term, _fierce_, the music swelled, hitting the air was every note, crisp and clean. Starting with consecutive fast-paced notes, the music deepened with a precisely developed and sublime movement. Every single effort he made conveyed the emotion he hardly ever expressed. Merely through the means of playing such an instrument, he could gather and collect his buried emotions, and materialized them to make a distinct melody.

His music was words itself—like the lyrics of a song. It sang in accordance with the thunderous drumming of his fingers on the ivory keys and occasionally on the ebony keys. His eyes closed as though doing so would carry him to a different dimension in which only he exists, a place for him, and him alone — a place of solitude, A place for expressing him-self. Where no could ever defy what he played and no one could react with malice. One kaleidoscopic domain, just for him moving his fingers like he's never stopped touching the keys his entire life. He moves with the song, his eyes closed to take in the full sound. His face was serene, mouth ajar as he was spellbound with his own music. Lightly stretching his body to his right side and back to his current pose, repeating the process it seemed as if was dancing with the tone.

Waves of his emotion cavorted with the notes, which increased in pace as it reached the finale. His slender fingers hit the remaining notes, and with one last drum, he slowly sat up straight, keeping his eyes closed as he collected, somewhat, the loss of air in his lungs. The ethereal music muffled in the air. The music was usually with purpose or deep reason, but now, he just played for the sake of playing. There was no set rhythm or tone. He just played a sweet but sad melody; A Twisting Rendition of his Heart.

It was powerful, this silent screaming of the strings.

As the last note died away he opened his eyes and stared at the sun, He was just sitting there, seeming to be lost for words. Nothing happened for a moment finally He stood up, unsure of what he was doing and with unknown fury grabbed his mug of forgotten coffee, he walked to the window, and poured the coffee onto the snow, as he watched the white clear ice turn yellow and brown, he sighed. Close to feeling nothing he snapped his eyes shut, praying for any sense of calm, until he could control it no longer, and without actual thought threw the cup at the wall, reveling in the crash of crockery against the wall, tiny pieces of ceramic scattered around.

XXX

Annaha flinched as she heard the cup smash against the wall, and sighed, "Still pissed off, I see", she murmured. Eric smiled, "he always did have a rather short leash on his temper", and he answered wincing as he heard his son, shift through pages almost viciously. "That's probably because he's the only one in the family who can hold his temper in for so long, that when he finally snaps, it's just a tidal wave of Rage. Problem is the expressing part", James sighed, as the music began to flow through the house again.

XXX

Breathing heavily he growled low, and practically stalked to the bookshelves that sat behind the piano, pulling out random sheets of music his eyes fell on Nocturne by Chopin, picking it up, he walked back to the piano and sat down a second time since the morning began. The piano gleaming in its own silent glory as if to say wickedly, seducing him urging him, _'Yes. __Play __me! __Release __your __soul __into __Me!'_

Closing his eyes, to rein in some semblance of control, he allowed his fingers to carry him through another song, this time the song was sad, and soft. His left hand played the unbroken sequence of eighth notes in simple arpeggios throughout the entire piece, while his right hand moved with freedom in patterns of eleven, twenty, and twenty-two notes. Kevin could feel the blood as it dripped onto his fingers, and as if crying fell onto the ivory keys, casting a shadow of blood onto it. A trail of sadness welled through, as he felt himself break a little, slowly as the song encompassed through him, he allowed his face to morph back into a carefully concealed mask.

The concluding melody began softly but then ascended to a higher register and Kevin played forcefully in octaves, eventually reaching the loudest part of the piece, marking the fortissimo. Tension increased dramatically as the crescendo brightly moved up to the long trill. Finally as if he could breathe again after a brilliant trill-like passage, the excitement subsided; the nocturne ended calmly.

Kevin sat there in silence, and registered two things, one the morning was oddly quiet but he knew he was not alone; his family was gathered somewhere together, watching, listening and waiting, in silence. Secondly the Piano was now covered in Blood.

His Blood.

Groaning out loud he looked around for a rag or a cloth, seeing nothing he walked out and into the kitchen where most of his family was gathered, ignoring them, except for giving his mother a good morning kiss on the cheek, and looking directly at James who nodded once and got up from his seat, he picked up a kitchen cloth and walked back out, James following him.

Cleaning the Piano wasn't easy, and James pulled the cloth from his hand and pushed him aside, "Wanna go into town?" he asked as he wiped down the keys. Kevin looked up, "Hmmm... Sure, Why?" he asked. James shrugged, "We have a new family member to give presents to, Trace and his kids you know", he muttered, and then cursed violently as the Piano's top fell onto his hand.

Kevin laughed and moved forward, "I'd say you did that on purpose to cheer me up, but very few people are aware as to how bloody clumsy you are, sometimes", James scowled, "Oh, Shut up!" he mumbled. Kevin laughed, and lifting the lid, he picked James' hand in his right hand and mumbled, "That's gonna bruise", he stated. James rolled his eyes, "What are you a doctor now?" he grumbled petulantly. Kevin grinned, "I am yours", he murmured and Kissed James' hand. The Stormy eyed man, blushed, "Shut up!" he mumbled half-heartedly, and cleaned the rest of the blood of the keys. Kevin watched him, and grinned, "You're blushing!" he stated. James ducked his head, "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. It's the cold air", he answered, not really looking Kevin in the eye, as he finished getting rid of the last trace of blood, and then walked or more like moved three steps forward to where Kevin stood smirking at him.

"Really... shut up", he muttered as he undid Kevin's bandages. "I didn't say a thing", Kevin smirked again. Rolling his eyes, James blushed again, and looked away, as an excuse he searched for last night's first aid kit, and hence didn't see, Kevin's hand reach for his chin. Swallowing he turned to face the detective, "No, but you were thinking it", he said, still not looking at the detective.

Amused Kevin smirked, "Thinking what exactly?" he purred. James looked away, Kevin's grip tightened on his chin, and he pulled James closer to him, by placing his right hand, on the taller man's hips, and pulling him forward, his right hand resting on the man's cheek, his lips a few inches away from his own, "what am I thinking... can you tell?" he teased, as he stroked the doctor's lips with his tongue. James swallowed again, he shook his head slightly. Kevin grinned, "As soon as we leave for some _shopping_—" he intoned whispering against the doctor's lips, and trailed a wet trail to his left ear, he hissed, "I'm going to take you, hard against a tree, or _something_", he promised, leaving the location a mystery as he stepped away from the man.

Kevin headed to the door, leading to the hallway, "I'll clean up upstairs, and grab my jacket in the process. Meet me at the front door in ten minutes", he announced leaving a flustered doctor as he walked out of the parlor, whistling his favorite Irish Tune.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>James watched him go, and almost jumped out of his skin when a voice from behind stated blandly, "I really don't understand your relationship". James sighed, "Something's are best left never explained", and walked out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Leo watched James leave; the pain in his voice was raw almost as loud as Kevin's torturous music had been, turning slightly he spied Lia, Ari, Trace, Sam and Cass watching him as if inquiring each of them leaning against the corridor walls, Leo shrugged helplessly, "I'm praying Emerald is strong enough to knock some sense into Kevin, else we'll just have to endure <em>it<em>". Lia sighed, "I don't want _it_ to happen!" she stomped her foot childishly. Ari pat her on the head, and sighed, "I'm just praying James doesn't get hurt in all this", she muttered softly. Sam shrugged, "My brother isn't an idiot. Well not a complete idiot, Em, knows of the true relation between the two, she won't do something stupid, like Jenny, but yeah she'll have to be strong enough to override Kevin's stubbornness", she said agreeing with Leo. "Even this family is as complicated as a Hollywood TV Drama, and though I haven't met Emerald—by the way is that a first name or a last—" he parroted Jenny's words from earlier, and continued without waiting for an answer, "—I'm pretty sure if someone can heal a man's nightmares like she has healed Kevin ever so briefly then she's worth him, I reckon we ought to have a little faith in her", Trace stated off-handedly.

Sam grinned, "True that, besides if she can _**endure**_ one **shopping** trip with **Kevin** to find the perfect Christmas present for his favorite sister, then she's worth believing in", turning to Trace she muttered, "How do you even know she's healed his nightmares, ever so briefly and _Emerald__'__s_ a nickname", she answered his questions, ignoring Ari's sudden shriek of, "_My_ _present_? What present, what did he get me?" she asked curiously, and Leo's smirk at her exuberant face, while Lia rolled her eyes, "Really not important sis", she declared softly.

Trace answered ignoring the sister's bickering, and stopped as he explained off-handedly, "Kevin looks like a man who has nightmares. Despite his carefully constructed mask, he really looks like someone who can't escape the horrors at night, besides if his music has anything to say, he really doesn't seem like the kind of guy, who can escape his nightmares, if the war raging in his heart is any indication. I was like that, until Lily and TJ were born, I was a wreck. I met someone who eased the nightmares back briefly, although they came back with vengeance when she died", he paused not really facing anyone, more to gather his thoughts, "Although that changed for the better when I held Lily and TJ for the first time. I'm only guessing that Kevin who looks like he hasn't had one decent night's sleep in months often has a soft smile when he remembers Em, has slept more peacefully because of Emerald. Judging by the fact that she isn't here, the nightmares are back with vengeance".

"It isn't like that with them", Leo and Sam muttered at the same time. The cousins looked at each other, Sam nodded once, "Well—", Leo Began at the prompting stares, "—They haven't slept with each other—Kevin wouldn't cheat", he started and swallowing broke off and blushed, Sam shrugged embarrassed, "they aren't intimate, no, not yet anyway— I-I ", she broke off helplessly looking at Leo, who nodded not facing either sister or Trace, "—not to say they don't have chemistry—", he looked at Sam who blushed with renewed vigor, "If the hugs are anything to go by", they winced simultaneously. "You two are like Siamese cats, just spit it out!" Lia ordered briskly getting impatient and with the headache of watching a tennis match.

"But it's embarrassing!" Sam whined, Leo nodded in earnest, Trace scoffed, "No way is a hug embarrassing", he retorted. "It is too, especially when he's hugging a woman, who has his Gaelic name tattooed to her skin", Sam argued back and blushed again as she realized what she said when Lia and Leo whistled low and Trace gaped at her. Ari pulled her arm and spun around, "Explain", she ordered, sporting a pink blush as well, understanding the significance of someone's true name tattooed to their skin. Leo sighed, "Even if she explained that it wouldn't make much sense, I can show it to you", he muttered. Sam shot him a startled look, "Huh!" she said dumbly. "I can hack into my account and pull up the security footage in _Nostradamus_ and show it to you", he explained as he turned around without waiting for the others and ran up to his room. The others followed, after a beat. Leo threw his door open with a bang, to find his wife and friends, playing cards on the bed, ignoring Cass' shocked cry, he skidded to his laptop and played around with it for ten minutes, before he shouted, "Eureka!" looking up he spotted Trace lurking in the doorway, "Would you get in here?" he hissed, "and close the door, better yet, Lock it, If Kevin found out what I'm about to show you lot, he'll crucify me!" he ordered briskly as he played back the incident from the shooting range.

Ari squeaked as she spotted the meeting in the lobby, Amelia got off the bed, and pushed a weak kneed blonde onto the bed, Cassie did the same to Lia, and Jordan forced, Trace down as well. The ex-militant was blushing furiously, as the four new-comers and The Wood's watched in awe at the series of intimate moments between Kevin and Emerald. Jordan shot Leo a quizzical look, as if to ask, 'Why are you showing them this?' only to have Leo raise a single finger and nod once, replying, 'In a minute!' Exhaling he shrugged and held Cass who stood aside, she wasn't facing anyone, the moments between Emerald and Kevin was too sexually frustrating to actually watch. Amelia was whistling an odd tune under her breath, and humming on occasion.

Twenty minutes of silence passed after watching the events, "Okay!" Ari muttered at length, "Okay", she repeated, Lia nodded, "Uh-huh!" and Trace shook his head, "Right. Did not see that coming, apparently hugs can be—", he halted unsure how to even begin describing them. "Sexually Frustrating? Intimately on Fire? Restlessly Sexy? Take your pick, mate", Brent mumbled, his voice oddly scratchy as he voiced his opinions. Ellen swallowed and nodded her head, she gulped, "Well. I don't think I've ever seen those expressions on Kevin. I mean I always saw him as, an _Ice__Prince_, I guess", she winced and muttered an apology at the same time. Ari shook her head, "He's our brother and I have to agree", she muttered. "Although he hates _that_ nickname", Brent muttered. Lia looked up at him, "What?" she asked. Brent narrowed his eyes, "It's the nickname he's carried around with him, when he was in Narcotics. They called him _Ice__Prince_. He loathed it, still does, especially since it began after the python incident. I thought you guys knew that?" he asked and blew out a breath as mostly everyone shook their heads, except for Sam, Leo and Ellen.

"Okay. So… One he's hopelessly in love with Emerald, and if her expressions are anything to go by, then she returns the feeling. Two, James and Kevin and Emerald, share a _**secret**_, that well is confusing to me at least, not that I don't understand it, I just don't know why anyone would want to force themselves through it—", he stopped as Daniel interjected, "if they're a masochist not much can be said, besides Love isn't something anyone can explain _**at **__**all**_", he muttered looking at Ari fondly who smiled in return. "—and Third; neither have told each other how they feel", Trace finished stating the obvious, "Still doesn't explain the tattoo, so Sam, explain", he asked the blue-eyed brunette, who scowled as everyone turned to her, "What are you holding a spotlight?" she snarked sarcastically.

Trace smiled sheepishly, "Sorry", he apologized. "Em, took the Gaelic translation of Kevin's name from James, and asked me to give her a dragon tattoo—", she blushed at the sister's scrutiny and looked out the window, "—Uh-um… well, the tail of the tattoo has the words, _Caoimhín _written on it. The tail curls into her—", she waved her hands helplessly, not elaborating, her face red.

Silence greeted her words until Ari and Lia squealed, the sound ricocheting around the room. Leo and Trace winced and the rest shuddered, Jordan grumbled at their pitch and shook his head "And—?" they asked ignoring Cass' grumbling about hyenas. Sam smirked, "I have the photo of the tattoo, and so does James", as she said, she dug into her black Jeans, her White sweater riding up, forced Trace to look away briefly. "Here", she handed her I-phone to both sisters. Who squealed so loudly, Jordan complained about the glass threatening to break, if they continued shrieking, his words were however greeted by more shrieks and whistles as everyone crowded around Sam's Phone. The blue-eyed brunette smirked. Jordan spied the tattoo and his eyes widened, "Kinky", he muttered, "Hang on, Kevin hasn't got a clue that's on her skin does he?" he asked. Sam nodded, "He knows she has a dragon tattoo, he was there when I gave it to her—", Leo shot her a wry grin, which returned, "—but no, he hasn't a bloody clue his true name is written on her skin, and especially curving _into_ her jeans", she smirked wickedly. Trace coughed, "Okay", clearing his throat as he broke off on that note, he continued, "Right. Man, I really want to meet this girl", he stated as the rest agreed with him.

Ari handed Sam her phone, "You've met her, what's she like?" she asked. Sam grinned, "Thought you'd never ask", and proceeded to explain her view on Emerald. The room burst out laughing when Sam explained how Emerald hit Kevin upside the head, complaining about his idiocy when it came to buying Ari a gift resulting with him getting tortured with Cherry Pies, as entirely his fault, a fact Ari flushed at but grinned to none the less, and how Kevin tackled and poked his tongue out at her stating, no one made her the present-patrol girl. The easy camaraderie and friendship, which allowed innocent feelings to bloom and how they looked together like they, fit.

Leo laughed as he listened, silently praying that his brother would not lose someone so precious out of stubbornness, unaware that most everyone else was praying the same thing.

**Please God; Give my Brother the strength not to screw this up….**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Kevin was irritated; there was no other word for it, as soon as James had finished shopping they were forced to spend a few minutes listening to Madam Baxter who knew his mother drone on and on about Christmas decorations and such, he was very close to throttling her neck, just so she would finally shut up. Sighing one last time, he suddenly shrieked, "Oh My God! Would you look at the time, Do excuse me Madam Baxter, but we must be heading home, my sister is not keeping well", the excuse was as flimsy as they came. James grinned over Madam Baxter's head at Kevin who almost growled at James' cheeky wink, and would have killed his lover, if the man hadn't smiled brightly at the old hag. His inner voice chastising him, almost forced him t o wring the woman's neck when she giggled as James pressed a kiss onto her knuckles.<p>

_**Manners Kevin…**_

**Manners Be damned…!**

Growling low, he grabbed James and walked away leaving a very startled woman behind. Kevin marched James to the car and walked to the driver's side buckling up, he revved the engine and took off, Roaring backwards down the drive, John executed a perfect 180 into traffic and, tires squealing in a distinctly Hollywood manner, took off down the street.

"Kevin!"

"Shut up, James, I'm trying to drive."

Several tense moments, during which James would shout things like "No, one-way street!" and "Kevin, are you trying to kill us?", and they had made their way to a little wood on the outskirts of town, sort of in the middle of the town and home.

He closed his eyes, basking in the adrenaline that coursed through his system. It had been years since he had driven like that, having given up the indiscretions of his teenage years when it became apparent that they would only serve to hold him back from achieving his degree. Who wanted a Cop who raced cars illegally on the side?

Still, it had been a nice feeling that sense of complete control over his own fate, even as the world spun out of control around him. The danger, the rush, was as heady now as it had ever been, and Kevin had to take a few deep breaths to keep from giggling drunkenly. Definitely an adrenaline junkie, Kevin had thought several times that perhaps feeding his addiction wasn't the best way to go. It had led him to be haunted by snakes at night, after all, hadn't that taught him a lesson? But how could he stop when he was presented with so much temptation from all sides, usually in the form of a tall, lithe brunette genius with more issues than a newsstand?

"Feeling better?" James asked, as he felt his heart rate return to normal, Kevin shrugged and climbed out of the car, "Oi, what the hell—" James began, only to have Kevin open his door and pull him out. James blinked as Kevin pulled him behind a rather large oak and slammed him against the tree, "Ouch! What the fuck—Kevin that hurt-mmph!" James blinked as Kevin assaulted his mouth savagely, after a few seconds, James kissed back still a bit surprised and confused, and he couldn't quite understand why Kevin was angry at him. As if sensing the grey-eyed man's inner turmoil, Kevin's kisses softened and he let a trail of open mouth kisses against his jaw and reached his ear whispering, "I'm sorry", Kevin apologized.

James mumbled that it was okay, but a warning would be nice to have. Kevin pulled James impossible closer and let the older man feel his need through their clothes, "Do you hate me James?" Kevin asked as he pushed their cocks against each other. James hissed at the sensation of feeling Kevin's Jean covered erection moving against his, swallowing he answered, "What-what are you talking about?" he gulped and moaned as Kevin put his hand down his Track pants. "For using you like this, for taking your love for granted. For fucking you, but never really loving you back, in the same way, not the way you want. Do you hate that I'm so selfish?" he asked and at the same time fisting a hand around his cousin' length and pushing and pulling the length.

"J-Jesus…Ah God, Oh God, N-no!" he moaned through his teeth. "Liar!" Kevin accused as he knelt in front of his cousin and then licked the underside of his shaft, raking his nails under it. James moaned, "I-I'm not— Holy Mother of God!" James broke off as he cursed, when Kevin swallowed him whole. And almost came like a adolescent when Kevin hummed around his cock, Swallowing he tried to talk, "I love you Kevin. Y-You've given me… Jesus! You've given me everything I want", he rushed out, and bit his lip, when Kevin hollowed his cheeks and took his hard, and his fingers pressing down on James' hips as his mouth sucked his cock almost ruthlessly. Kevin's tongue flicked over his slit once, twice three times before he finally succumbed and came violently. Kevin swallowed as much as he could before he spit the rest out. He climbed back up, not giving James much time to recover before he kissed him, the kiss was _filthy_, it was the only word James could use to describe, Kevin's actions.

James shuddered as he registered something had changed in Kevin, something had snapped inside the young detective, James scowled , he didn't like this, he didn't like the sensations crawling through him, and with fury pushed Kevin away, "Stop!" he cried, shoving Kevin away from him, the force forced the detective to fall. James winced, fixing his clothes he knelt down in front of Kevin, "O-Oi, I'm sorry. Kevin I-I'm sorry", he muttered and reached out to pull Kevin, who looked away and way shaking. James flinched guiltily, "Ah shite, mate, I'm sorry, I really didn't feel like it, and I didn't mean to push you away. I'm sorry", he repeated extending his hand, and placing it on Kevin's right shoulder. He would've continued, if he hadn't notice, Kevin laughing.

"What the—" anger flowed freely, only to halt in confusion as Kevin burst out laughing raucously, "Kevin what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" asked the confused Doctor. Kevin continued laughing as he felt his eyes prick with tears and continued laughing, till he couldn't breathe. Ten minutes passed with James' irritation growing and Kevin's laughter subsiding.

Kevin exhaled, "Ah Jeez! That was priceless, the look on your face", he sniggered as he waited. James growled low, "What the hell?" his frustration evident. "There. That's the expression I'm talking about. Be angry you great big arrogant Prat!" Kevin yelled suddenly, startling James. "You want me to be pissed off?" he asked in perplexion.

Kevin sighed, "Yes. That's the only time you're ever honest with me. Haven't you even realized your feelings towards me have changed?" he asked. James swallowed and looked away. "You've noticed it, then", Kevin stated. James' nodded once, "Did you think you could hide from me?" he asked. James refused to meet his gaze, "James?" Kevin pushed. "No! Okay, NO! I just didn't want to lose the only part of you I have left. I won't share you with anyone else except Emerald. I know what I said, do you?" James shouted, finally relenting.

Kevin stayed silent, "I'm just scared", he muttered. James huffed, "For crying out Loud! So am I! I'm bloody terrified, you're the only person I've ever loved, and now that I'm no longer in love with you, I can't even begin to explain how you have it easy. At least you have a bloody chance!" he yelled. Kevin sniggered, "I know!" after a breath he continued, "So who you gonna set your eyes on now, Tom Cruise or Penelope Cruz?" he asked. James look at him, "What the hell? Shut up Kevin! Tom Cruise, Penelope Cruz! Shut up! I don't know! But when I fall in love with another GUY or GIRL, I'll let you know!" Kevin laughed, "Yeah yeah! Okay so, well we should probably head back!" he stated. Not really moving from the ground. James raised a brow, "Let's just stay here for twenty minutes, I'm not in the mood to go home, yet".

Kevin nodded. They sat in relative silence, until James grimaced, "By the way, the way you take coffee is just unhealthy! Ugh!" he shuddered. Kevin laughed, "Alexis shares your views", he sniggered as he stated. James grimaced, "Yeah? You told her, how you take _it_?" he asked, still sporting a grimace, face screwed up, almost as if he could taste the black liquid. Kevin shook his head, "Naaah! She guessed, had the coffee shop, make it as she asked, ended up looking a bit demented in the eyes of the barista", he chuckled as he recalled Alexis telling him, about that.

"Can't blame the Bloke, Pity Alexis even had to ask, but hang on—wait, what do you mean by, she _guessed_ it, you didn't tell her? I mean that partner of yours know, and most of the family knows, Aunt Annaha still believes you've been shot way too many times, to garner any other reason as to why your tastes changed so brutally. Speaking of, when did your taste it good-old fashioned normal coffee go?" James fired off curiously. Kevin shrugged, "Happened sometime after I changed from narcotics to Homicide, I usually took coffee, after training, needed the caffeine boost to stay awake long enough to finish the reports. Castle has no idea, and neither does Kate, I just never told anyone. Javi, just had the worst luck, by drinking from my cup, he did spit out all the contents, and staring at me, like the devil incarnate, said it was inhuman to drink coffee like that. Practically yelled, it out, grumbling about it being poison, etc", Kevin answered in monotone.

James scoffed sarcastically, "I imagine normal perceptions bore you", he rolled his eyes heavenward. Kevin shrugged, "Alexis seems to state it goes well with my personality", he muttered. James grinned, "She's not off on that then", he cheekily replied. Kevin smiled softly, "No, no she's not". James grinned as he spied Kevin's smile, "Come on, it's a long drive back home", he stood up, brushing the grass, and snow off of his pants, pulling Kevin up, he groaned, "You really need some sleep mate", he advised. Kevin shrugged, "Tell me how, and I'll sleep", he walked to the car.

"Drive I'm not feeling to high on it, right now", Kevin handed James the keys, who rolled his eyes, "Thank God, I don't think me heart could handle your driving", he teased as he climbed into the car. Kevin snorted, "It wasn't all that bad, and you're just a wimp". James glared at him, "Am not", "Are too", "Am NOT", he argued back. They bickered all the way home, a peace settled over them, now that they were back to being just friends. Kevin grinned as they argued back and forth, he sighed softly, as he uttered a silent prayer.

**I hope you find your precious gemstone, too, someday… **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Translation:<p>

Tá tú ró-fuilteacha perceptive = You're too bloody perceptive


	15. Ch 15: A Goodnight Kiss

**To Lady Isabelle Black Wow! You ask a lot of questions, you're a bit like a kid at Christmas, trying to find what's in the package, its oddly endearing. Thank you, for your curiosity.**

**To answer your questions **

**1. Will Kevin tell his family about Emerald/Alexis- Stick to one name, it's less confusing.**

**2. When will Alexis and Kevin have their first kiss? Maybe on New Year eve or her birthday or some other day like the day when they first met - Calm down, it's thought out, but the date's not as clichéd as New Year's Eve or Birthdays**

**3. How will James feel when he is actually pushed out of Kevin's life (when he gets together with Alexis)? - He hasn't been pushed out, in the last chapter it has been explained, James and Kevin stop their _illicit_ affair, out of mutual acceptance. Kevin still Loves James, and James loves him too, he's just not in-love with Kevin anymore... James also has a lot of respect for Alexis; he won't hurt her and torture himself anymore.**

**4. Will Jenny give up on trying getting back together with Kevin- She did promise/threaten not to, in the last chapter, you'll just have to be patient about future decisions**

**5. Will James find his gemstone maybe it could be sapphire (with deep dark blue eyes) - Maybe, but not something as clichéd as a _sapphire_... LOL. **

**Patience, your queries will soon…. be answered. Thank you for the review!**

**To Sarina Lol, Maybe…. You'll find out who James ends up with… Maybe there should be a vote… Aaliya? Fatima? Or a new Character?**

**To Varsha Castle just out of curiosity are you an Indian? I have a friend called Varsha in Pune. Thank You for your review… and though I've never Broken a bone (Touch-wood), I have experienced heartbreak, and I understand Alexis through and through. **

**Dear****Readers;****Can ****someone ****explain ****to ****me ****how ****to ****post ****the ****Pictures ****up****on **_any _**site ****to ****show ****you ****lot, ****what ****I ****have ****in ****mind? ****Maybe ****you ****can ****check ****it ****all ****on ****my ****facebook ****page**** … ****my ****facebook ****ID: ****Sahiba ****Katrina, ****album ****Emerald ****Sparks, ****with ****various ****captions... ****or ****you ****guys ****could ****just ****give ****me ****an ****idea****…****.?**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>

I Do Not own Schubert's, Ave Maria, Moving On,

**SUMMARY:** THIS IS AN **OOC** STORY. Alexis and Ryan, fall in love with each other, it's a gradual slow beginning to what I consider a beautiful relationship, between two sexy individuals…. Oh and the many trials and sufferings they follow through it. Alexis' birthday is on March 21-03-93. This will be completely OOC, but I really like exploring the horizons. NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY (Chapter one's first scene), AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

**This ****story ****is ****rated **M**. ****Please ****Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Dear Readers; In case anyone is confused about the Timeline, Alexis and Kevin's meeting, dates are as follows:<p>

15th December – Thursday (they meet, on Thursday, and continue to get to know one another, till Friday; It's just recorded as Thursday in Alexis' diary as _Thursday_, only ) ,

16th December – Friday (They had Dinner),

17th December – Saturday (they went shopping),

18th December – Sunday (They went to Nostradamus),

19th December – Monday (Alexis left for L.A.),

20th December – Tuesday (Alexis wakes up from her nightmare (it is one day later, remember she falls asleepin the airport)),

21st December – Wednesday (Ryan and James reach the Catskills),

22nd December – Thursday (Alexis in L.A. finding friends).…

23rd December – Friday (Alexis and Ryan suffer through their own intense feelings, both play instruments using Music as a shield) and now on with the story…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

**A Goodnight Kiss**

* * *

><p>Alexis Sat still as she began to think, "Okay, so as far as breakdowns go, through all that at least Music is defined", she stared at nothing and suddenly laughed, and laughed and without really waiting for her mind to think it through dialed the number, she not only had memorized, but rather had fallen badly in love with its owner, she chirped happily into the phone, "HI Handsome!" Smiling she sat comfortably and talked allowed the morning sun, to rained down on her, <em>'Hey stranger, what's up?'<em> Kay's voice asked clearly over the line, there laid a forced quality about it, but Alexis smiled none the less. "Nothing much, just bled my fingers to death", Alexis answered. The fact of the matter as to her sudden absolute honesty, lay in the fact, that she was now hopelessly in love with the detective, and simply refused to lie, not that she couldn't, more to the fact, the man was, is a detective, he'd pick up on her pain-filled voice within seconds, it just seemed easier to not act like she was perfectly alright.

_'Hmmm… What were you doing? Torturing innocent creatures?'_ Kay asked cheerfully. Alexis smirked, "What were you up to then, cutting up ingredients for your future demise?" she asked. Kevin's laugh echoed over the line, _'Ah Jeez, what gave it away?'_ he asked. Alexis sighed, "The pain filled tremor wracking through your voice, for one thing. So, hand, or waist?" she queried, sitting up, she blinked at the sun as she shifted her weight slightly. _'Hand… I woke up to another nightmare. I guess things have been a bit wretched. I figured meeting the family would keep the dreams at bay, but nothing to strong as happened, they're murky at best; don't make a hell lot of sense, but the underlying dream's meaning pierce through the psych. They hurt'_, he mumbled softly breaking off. Alexis smiled, "I want to say, I'd take away all your pain, but I'm not a magician, and I can't wish it all away. I want to say that I'll take away all the pain, but I could never be that presumptuous, so instead all I can do is distract you. Let me be your distraction?" she pleaded softly.

_'You are so much more to me then a distraction'_, he answered her. _'Are you going to tell me what happened to you? Is it due to yesterday's accident?'_ he asked. "I never had an accident yesterday, I was just so stupid, and clumsy, sorry about freaking you and James out", she apologized. _'Don't worry about it, James is fine, my heart went back to normal, after I had some sense knocked into me, Em you're not answering my question, what's happened to your fingers?'_ he asked, worry coating each syllable. "Nothing", before Kevin could interject she hurriedly continued, "I woke up and there was this really _empty_ feeling that washed through me, I literally mean nothing, Kay. I couldn't escape it, I couldn't breathe, it was simply enveloping me, and I just felt like I had to run, but I couldn't, mostly because my knees still hurt, ha ha-ha ha—", she chuckled sheepishly, "—and also because where would I go, at four in the morning, it's raining down here in LA— I didn't want to go out and well, I had unconsciously grabbed my violin— after staring at it for five minutes straight. I played, _Kevin_. I played, I needed to play, I need to release, all this… this _tension_—I couldn't really think straight. I just started and then it was one song after another in rapid succession, I started playing Vitali's Chaconne and then trance violin music by the British band Bond, and then just random songs, and I played for well, six hours straight. I know it doesn't sound possible or well plausible, but I just played, and well other then Aiden practically picking me up from the ground, if my hands, or well fingers hadn't got cut on the strings, I would have continued playing. I just reached a point after the last song, when I realized, I could play all the songs in the world, and music would be a good distraction, but I'm just not going to feel any less confused, I just wanted these feelings to have a name so I could tackle them head on, and do something about them like screaming or —", she stuttered to a halt, almost confessing.

**Bad Idea…**

_**Breathe Alexis, breathe. **_

**So Close…. Whew!**

_'Or?'_ Kevin's voice pierced the still air, Alexis swallowed once, twice, before finally laughing, softly, "Oh you know, just trying to voice them", she trailed off, "What about you? How'd you re-injure your hand?" she asked not leaving the option for Kevin to re-ask his question. _'I played the piano, for the last four or so hours, most of the morning. I mean I didn't wake up as early as you, no, thank God! LOL, I woke up at around dawn, and played a few pieces, mixed really not really classical and not modern pieces. I was angry, I-that is we—I mean how do I say this—'_, he fumbled recklessly. "I find just spitting it out helps", Alexis smirked, sarcastic humor dripping from her voice. Alexis smirked, as she practically could picture Kevin's playful scowl,_ 'Yeah yeah… Shut up!'_ he hissed playfully. "Me? I didn't say a thing", she giggled._ 'Yes you didn't say a word, just a whole bloody sentence'_, he snarked. "Uh-huh, that I did… what pissed you off so badly, you re-injured your hand for?" Alexis asked.

Alexis raised a single brow as she heard Kevin sigh, "Kay?" she asked. _'I may have ended my engagement with Jenny, or maybe not… uh-um I lost my temper'_, he paused, almost as if he was gathering his thoughts. "You're not…engaged—anymore? I'm confused, what do you mean by you may or may not have ended your engagement? Kay? What happened?" she stressed worriedly. Kevin's bitter laughter echoed down the line, _'Allow me to explain'_, he mumbled. Alexis listened as Kevin explained, she sighed at the end of the tirade. "You are an idiot!" she hissed scolding him gently._ 'Wait—what?'_ Kevin sputtered helplessly. "Well you pulled a ring of a woman's finger, a woman you proposed to, correct me if I'm wrong, but when you made that proposal, you promised a part of your heart to her, didn't you? Then why, why would you possibly defend a girl, who you've known for less than a week, someone who you're simply friends with, to break that off, why?" she shouted. Alexis glared as the door opened, a scowl so fierce graced her features, that it forced the person to step back.

Alexis picked up her violin and stalked angrily past Fatima, the glare still present in her eyes, and the scowl still adorning her features, but as she reached the kitchen, her features softened slightly, as she listened to Kevin talk._ 'The hell you're **just** my friend!'_ he stressed angrily, _'You are so much more than Just a friend. I like you **Alexis**. There is absolutely nothing more important to me, then a friend, and people, who do not respect my judgment in my friends, do not deserve the respect I give them, No one insults my friends, Alexis. Not even **you**. Never ever say you're just a girl I've known for two days, I've known you for **three ****years, ****Em**! I've liked you for three years, long enough to warrant your friendship. You know me more than Jenny has ever tried. I'd break every single promise on earth, if anyone so much as disrespects you. And she insulted you, she may have called you a slut for all the spouting she did. The hell I'm gonna just sit-back calmly and listen to her just sprout off some bullshit about you. I will never let that happen. I won't ever forgive anyone, who would hurt you. Am I clear? You're mine; I'm not going to let anyone touch you. How dare you call yourself less than a promise, made to a woman, who simply can't respect you? I made the promise to share my life with Jenny, but I haven't given her my heart, I never have ever been in love with Jenny, don't you dare sell yourself so short'_, Kevin raged without pause.

Sliding into the kitchen seat, Alexis groaned, "Alright, alright, breathe! I'm sorry. So, what will you do now?" she asked warily, the scowl slightly present. _'Live like a single man, till we figure out, what the future holds'_, he muttered vaguely. "In short you have no idea?" Alexis smirked. _'Not a blasted clue'_, he answered yawning around the words. "You're tired? You need to sleep Kay", she sighed softly. _'Sleep, lovely thought that… lemme know if there's another remedy you got, cause I've tried the whole music and resting my soul thinking about pleasant things, I even went back to good ol' fashioned hot chocolate, no luck so far. Ah speak of the devil, James' brought me a mug of the ol' sugary – Chocolaty treat'_, he cooed sarcastically.

Alexis sniggered as she heard James grumble on the other end, _'Ah shut up and just drink, you troll, and give me the phone, I'd like a word with the love of me life'_, James teased, _'call her that again and I'll murder you'_, Kevin hissed, _'try me yer bloody copper, I got me tools, can surgeon me self outta a rickety bullet, matey!'_ James struck out a response. _'Oh shut up? Half of those words don't even exist'_, Kevin intoned petulantly. _'Yeah yea, drink yer milk ye big baby you'_, James argued back.

Alexis giggled and accepted a mug of coffee from Aiden, she smiled at him, "Thank you", she whispered. Aiden shrugged, the kitchen had emptied out as Alexis had walked in sporting a ruthless look of murder. Alexis smiled prettily, as a deep masculine voice echoed through the speakers, _'Hello Love, the old man bothering you?'_ he asked. Alexis giggled again as she heard an indignant, _'Oi, I am NOT old!'_ James sighed, _'Ignore that love, it's the old dog barking up a storm. Now tell me darling, when my heart's blossom do, I get me big mistletoe kiss?'_ he asked. Aiden smirked and raised a single brow at Alexis as she burst out laughing and her reply, as she sniggered between the words, "As soon as you can—shake your ass up this side of town— matey", she drawled the words and with a false English accent purred the words, exaggeratedly.

XXX

* * *

><p>Aiden smirked, the story not completely grasped, as he watched his second favorite redhead flirt shamelessly with whoever had brought that smile to her face. "I'm gonna give your mom, and your friends some breakfast, wanna help me?" he asked. Alexis nodded once, and cradling the phone, she reached for the platter of sandwiches, and continued talking to the person on the other end. Aiden shook his head, "Never a dull moment in Meredith's life", he mumbled to the empty kitchen. Hefting the tray laden with the jug of fresh Orange juice and six plain glass tumblers, he walked out the kitchen heading to the Sitting room, and almost laughed, as he watched, Alexis juggle the tray of food, and her Blackberry and at the same time, watched Fatima and Kabir almost trip over each other to help her. Meredith and Aaliya watch helplessly, each suppressing their own laughter at the clumsy scene.<p>

Alexis still chattering into the phone, half aware of the almost chaotic disaster and still not completely aware that the crisis has been averted, she sat down besides her mother's leg and chatted happily away at nothing and everything, occasionally teasing a sandwich out of someone's plate, Aiden would have missed the curious and worried glances for Alexis if he hadn't been watching the scene from the doorway, but he smiled nonetheless, it was odd to see, a family of mixed cultures, that had only officially met yesterday were talking with just their eyes, as if they had known each other for years.

Aiden sighed, "Juice anyone", he called out as he ambled into the sitting area, and placed the tray onto the table, besides the sandwich platter. Fatima shot him a relieved smile, "Thanks, I was getting thirsty", he immediately understood, that she was thirsty but she didn't want to move away from Alexis, too worried and wary of Alexis and her mood swings.

**Must be the instinctive medical responses, to Alexis' wounds…**

_**Four guardians' for an Angel, now there's irony…**_

**Aren't Angel's the most vulnerable?**

_**Is that really a necessary argument?**_

Aiden smiled back at her, the understanding gesture passed between them and he almost sniggered out loud, "So, did I miss anything?" he asked as he sat down next to Aaliya. The turquoise-eyed brunette, shook her head, "This coming from a guy who's training to be a professional spy, and watching things unfold from doorways?" she snarked under her breath. Kabir shook his head, "Oi, be polite you hag! Ignore her, mate, she's just rude, it's a childhood defect, no one really knows who she takes after!" he smirked at Aiden who coughed to hide a snigger. "Shut Up!" Aaliya hissed.

Meredith shook her head, "The two of you act like brother and sister, rather than friends", she said, and then bit down on a sandwich. Three pairs of eyes turned to her in confusion, "But we are siblings!" Fatima intoned in perplexion. Meredith choked on her juice, "Say what?" she almost shrieked. "But, you look nothing alike… I mean Fatima you're paler than the other two, by a good amount, and the two of you don't have any familiar characteristic. Heck, Kabir's so much more taller than either of you, and you have different eye colors, and well", she waved her hand absentmindedly, "You well really don't have any kind of similar accents. Kabir's British as far as I can tell, Aaliya yours sounds almost Scottish and well Fatima you're Moroccan, right? A French-British Cultured Accent?" she asked in confusion.

The siblings exchanged curious glances, "Well yeah", Fatima began, exchanging one final glance she shrugged and explained on behalf of all three, "I was born and raised in Morocco, for the whole of my life, except for the monthly visits dad took to England, business related, I've always had a blended version of French-accented-with British. Kabir's the _**son**_ of The Sharma house-hold", she sneered at no-one in particular, and continued, "He had to stay with the Man of the house, aka his father. The British accent, or well his posh London accent is entirely due to him never having left England in all his nineteen years, except till recent where we all put our foot down, and wanted to finish our education without being separate from each other. I don't have any other siblings, and well I miss them on occasion, and Aaliya was raised in Scotland. Aaliya's, um—", she glanced at Aaliya who nodded once, "Ali she was a bit of a trouble maker as a kid, and well after she burned down her middle School in a fit of rage, well it was decided she'd be shipped off to a boarding School in Scotland. Ali's been there since she was ten. So for eleven years, she's got that Scottish accent, by the way how'd you get a clear idea on our accent's, I mean yeah Kabir's' is easy but people usually get confused with mine, and Ali well she has a cultured English-Scottish accent, how'd you place it so well?" she asked.

Aiden understood immediately her need to protect Aaliya's image and bit down on the urge to ask any questions, Aaliya wasn't looking at anyone, her eyes trained on the green-eyed redhead, he smiled softly, "_**Dreadlocks**_ here's been an Actress for what has it been ten years? Trying out all kinds of accents, she'd be a bloody expert linguistic if she quit getting bored at normal life!" he teased. Meredith scowled, "Well _**Spinster**__**'**__**s **__**Quinnster**_", she drawled the nickname savagely reveling in the flush creeping up Aiden's neck, "Normal is overrated", she answered casually sipping her orange juice. The siblings sniggered at the nicknames' but wisely kept their mouths shut.

Aiden's eyes slid over to Alexis who had paused, her expression had shifted from cheerful to almost worried, in seconds, the mood in the room shift imperceptibly, however each occupant paused in their activity to watch the young teen. Her eyes held a wary tinge to it, a glazed over look, that seemed to wrench painfully at anyone who watched her. Hurt, wouldn't even be the closest word to describe the emotion, Aiden looked at Meredith who exchanged a worried glance with all four of the guardians watching the Green eyed youth. Silently asking, 'What could have happened?' Similar thought echoed through Aiden's mind.

**Alexis, what's happened? Did we miss the minefield? **

XXX

* * *

><p>Alexis sighed as James explained worriedly, <em>'I'm worried about him Em, he hasn't slept soundly in the last three days, the mental shields he placed around his mind for a week, have lost their power, I guess one could say, if this continues, he might just not come back from another break-down. Kevin will never forgive himself if he crashes on Ari's birthday. He needs at least 36 hours of solid sleep. I mean in the last three days, he's probably slept for barely six hours give or take. That's just not healthy. I can't sedate him, because with all the meds in his blood stream, it'll clash violently. What should I do?'<em> he asked around a mouthful of something. Alexis' mood shifted, swallowing she asked, "I'm guessing you've moved away from him, to explain all this to me?" she stated simply. James affirmative reply sounded over the line. "Hang on a second, Lemme ask my mom, there has to be some kind— of intrinsic cure for him, it's not necessary it has to be a medical excuse, right?" James breathed down the line,_ 'I'll take anything at the moment, short of injecting him with a bloody tranquilizer, I'm all out of options'_, he mumbled worriedly.

Alexis turned to her mother, ignoring the worried looks, she asked, "Mom is there away other than the one you taught me as a kid, to get rid of nightmares?" she asked. Meredith's eyes blinked in understanding, "Nightmares? How long has Kay, been suffering from nightmares?" she asked. Aiden turned at the name, and Fatima's ears perked up at the name. Kabir sighed, and mumbled, "Always him", and looked away. Alexis shrugged warily and groaned, "That Long James? Is he an idiot?" she asked the doctor, placing the phone on the table, she hit the speakers._ 'I'd answer that question in affirmation, love, but let's face it other than you— the love of your life doesn't really talk to anyone'_, he ignored Alexis as she hissed, "You're on speaker you moron", and continued; _'You're practically his soul mate, when it comes to hiding things, the two of you are almost impossible to get the truth out of. Hell short of feeding him a truth serum, no one gets any information out of him, the fact that he trusts you implicitly to even let you know he has nightmares, is a bloody miracle. So three months of practically no sleep, has gotta take its toll somewhere down the line'_, James half-grumbled, half-whined. Alexis flushed, at his words. "Shut up!" she moaned.

Meredith smirked, but refused to tease her just yet. "Three months would be a long time, for any meds to kick in, his psyche would reject them, almost immediately, the immune system to weak to acknowledge the treatment", she muttered. _'That's true, you a doctor Lady?'_ James asked curiously. "No, I'm an actress, I was in a play once, that was about a man, who suffered from nightmares. Sure in that movie he happens to be a murderer and the end is rather tragic, let's just pray it doesn't end like that. Ha ha-ha", she laughed nervously and rushed on, "Anyway, music helps. That's the idea, as long as the music is something truly calming", she explained. Alexis frowned, "Yeah, but _**Kay**_ likes Rock Music, he did that thing you explained to me, when I was a kid, and it didn't work, for more than three days", Alexis explained.

Fatima frowned, "What about Milk, when Ali had nightmares Auntie used to give her warm-milk—" she was cut off as James' voice resonated with a loud _'NO!'_ and Alexis' fierce scowl, swallowing she retreated. _'Sorry, didn't mean to yell. But Warm milk, honey or chocolate is a big No-No'_, James explained as he apologized. Aiden nodded, "Bad memories associated to milk, would trigger any nightmares that reside in someone's psyche, it'd be better to stay away from Milk", he muttered.

Alexis nodded gratefully, and Kabir spoke up, "What about changing the genre of music?" he asked. Aaliya nodded, "Good idea, if he played softer music, would that help?" she asked the question Kabir was thinking. Alexis sighed, "I don't suppose anyone has Classical Music in their pods?" she asked. They paused as James yelled the question out loud, _'Oi any of you lot got good old' **ancient** music, the kind the **idiot** played this morning, shacked up in them pods you got?'_ There was a skirmish between words like,_ 'Oi, what the hell?'_, _'Give me that phone', 'Shut up, if you know what's good for yer own good', 'Oi, someone hold this idiot down!'_ and finally, _'Shut up! Em's worried sick about you if the girl wasn't half-way loving, you'd be long dead, you idiot!'_ there proceeded a loud crash and several curses, until absolute silence.

Meredith and Aaliya looked at Alexis questioningly, who was giggling despite the seriousness of the situation. The redhead shrugged, "It's normal Kay and James behavior". Aiden and Kabir nodded once, and Fatima shrugged, "If you say so", she looked confused or well Aiden couldn't place the expression and settled for the next best option, he guessed. Alexis smiled, as James voice came over the line, _'Sorry about that Love, but no one down here listens to anything Classical-Western, and if they did they don't have it. Ari, Leo, Cass and Jordan listen to Irish Rock, that's Nightwish and Evanescence. Amelie, Sam and shockingly enough Brent or well not really shocking, if I think about it, listen to good ol' country'_, an indignant _'Hey! I am not a bloody female, I listen to Gothic Rock too'_, shouted a man's voice. Alexis sniggered, _'That would be Brent, he pretty much proved my point for me, Anyway Aunty Annaha and Uncle Eric, plus Trace and I, listen to Alternative Rock, that leaves Elle and Lia, they prefer good old pop, you know Jason Mraz. So no one hear listens to Classical Western, any other ideas?'_ James asked in defeat.

Fatima shrugged, "Too bad you've injured your fingers, you could have played him a song", she said absentmindedly, and cringed as the words registered. "Shit!" she cursed. _'Absolutely NOT, EM! No-bloody-well-way, you aren't, don't even think about it!'_ James warned however he's words were drowned by the shriek that echoed down the line. Alexis shrieked happily, "You're a genius, Maya!" she got up and ran to the kitchen where she had left her violin. Fatima cursed, "I am an Idiot!" Aiden pat her on the back, "It's okay. Lex is pretty intelligent, she would have figured it on her own, there isn't much point on trying to stop her", he pacified the Arabian girl, or at least he tried as she proceeded to curse her existence into the pits of Hades.

Aaliya sighed, "Well, there's that, the problem is not in her playing her violin, the problem would be best tackled, if we explained that getting the music to _**Kay**_, is hard through a telephone line", she shrugged as if it was an obvious problem. Which it was had anyone else paid attention. Five voices exclaimed in relief, only to groan as Alexis' voice replied, "How about I connect via the web, if we do this online, it should work?" she asked. And ran upstairs to grab her laptop, speakers and everything, she returned seconds later, and proceeded to buzz around, like a kid on a sugar-high, "It may have been easier to simply just ignore any solutions", muttered Meredith worriedly, "She gets that from her father!" she sighed in fond exasperation. "To find an idea, within an idea. Stubbornness is an inherited Castle gene", she mumbled exaggeratedly. Aiden would have replied, if a shrill piercing whistle hadn't cut through the sound of voices running over each other.

A strong voice growled over the speakers, _'Get off of me'_, and grew stronger as it struggled against its captors,_ 'Em, don't please!'_ A voice begged clear over the speaker. James' worried voice faintly echoed in the background as a soft voice spoke, there was a pleading note through the statement that held a deep rooted secret within each word, each syllable coated with a mystery. Aiden shivered as the voice coasted through each occupant. Kabir's eyes lighted up with recognition and Alexis paused mid-step. Meredith, Fatima and Aaliya flushed. "Kay…" Alexis trailed off warily. _'Em, calm down, breathe. Please'_, the voice spoke one more time, and almost as if a magic spell had been chanted, Alexis sighed, and knelt down, her violin gripped tightly in her hands, "I only want to help you", she expressed worriedly. _'I'm fine, my i-pod has a classical tune in it, I'll play that, don't bother yourself'_, Kay tried only to have Alexis shout, "Shut up! I'm not going to sit back calmly while you suffer through this alone, don't you dare push me away, now shut the hell up, and just give James the phone!" she growled the order out. _'Em, please'_, Kay began, only to falter as the redhead scowled angrily, "Now!" Alexis hissed

Alexis sighed, "James can you just take him to his bed, tuck in him and I don't strap him to the bed if you fucking have to", she growled angrily. A short _'Yes'_, and there emitted a scuffle through the speakers, lot's of cursing a few well placed knocks.

Aiden sighed, "He really does put up quite a fight doesn't he?" he asked no one in particular. _'Oh you don't know the half of it'_, a female voice spoke up, Alexis paused, the voice clear not one she recognized. _'I mean he may be my brother, but half the time, I feel like putting a bullet through the boy's skull_', she muttered and cursed colorfully. Aaliya 'eep-ed' and blushed heavily at the words. "Hello Ari?" Alexis asked. _'Oh. Hello Em, hang on, how'd you know it was me?'_ the voice queried. Alexis smiled, "He talks a lot about you, I don't reckon Lia would ever say something like that, she'd be a lot more, for a lack of better word, gentle", Alexis explained shrugging absently.

Aiden and Meredith exchanged glances, Alexis well aware of the question silently being asked,** 'Em? Why do they keep saying Em?'** Alexis ignored the question, and flexed her arms, _'I'm not entirely sure if that's a good thing'_, Ari muttered. Alexis shrugged a second time, "He loves you, I suppose that's a good shield against anything", she stretched one final time. As James voice echoed over the line, _'Right. Well I've forced him into bed, any pointers, Love? He's scowling something fierce!'_ he asked quickly.

Alexis nodded, plugging in her amplifier to the electric socket of her violin, she smirked the look oddly evil as it crossed her features. "Got any speakers close by?" she asked. James mumbled something and quickly shot an order, _'Leo, get your speakers'_, a quick_ 'Yes sir!'_ echoed through the speakers.

Aiden exhaled heavily and pulled Aaliya towards him, "Fatima why don't you sit up on this lovely couch and enjoy the show away from the rather vicious Siren, eh?" he suggested. Kabir sat down on the arm of Meredith's chair, rolling his eyes as Meredith huffed in exasperation as she sat back in defeat.

James' voice echoed over the line, _'I don't like you getting hurt, even it is to help my favorite cousin'_, he said. "No harm no foul", Alexis muttered. _'That's a lie'_, James sighed helplessly. "I'd rather we fight about the semantics after we put good ol' _**Kay** _to sleep eh?" she barked shortly. James sighed in defeat, _'Ladies and Gentlemen, that'd be the infamous Castle stubbornness'_, Kay whispered softly.

Alexis smiled, "Sometimes sacrifices are made for the people we love James, you'd have done the same, if you had any musical talent", she teased mockingly. James sighed and, _'sacrifices that cause pain to more than one person aren't worth anything'_, he answered her. "It doesn't hurt, or if you want me to be truthful, I'd do it a thousand times over and over again, if it means I can be of just a little bit use to him, if it means I can equal three months of pain he's suffered alone!" she said. Kay's voice echoed over the line, _'I would never let you do that'_, he murmured. _'If I had been strong enough, I'd fight you tooth and nail'_, he muttered. Exhaustion highlighted in his voice. "Lucky me", Alexis sighed tiredly. "I'm sorry if it makes me sound evil, but I'd rather fight you every single day, if in exchange I can at least wish you a Happy Christmas on the day it is celebrated", she cried softly. "You need to sleep before you collapse, Kay", she begged. Kay sighed and, _'I'm sorry Alexis'_, he whispered as he gave into the exhaustion and gave her the permission to play.

Alexis allowed a single tear to spill over as she lifted her violin positioning it under her chin she spoke up, "Thank You", and began to play a soft song (A/N: Sahara by Bond). Alexis played the soft music to calm her down and she played the music flawlessly, the notes filtered through the air, in soft rhythmic movements, as her fingers plucked the string, and the bow slid across the violins body in a soft caress. As the last note fell through the air, Alexis let her hand holding the violin's bow fall to her side and she waited. Four minutes passed until Alexis heard a soft 'click', she smiled and relaxed slowly, "Goodnight Kay", she whispered softly.

**I ****love ****you, ****you ****idiot.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Kevin started as he's phone rang, and he smiled as he recognized the tune, pulling out his phone, he walked away from James, nodding once, he headed to his favorite place. "You'll freeze", James called. Kevin ignored him, as he answered the call, "Hey stranger, what's up?" he asked as he tracked the trail to his favorite old oak tree. He paused mid way as Alexis' reply echoed down the line, <em>'Nothing much, just bled my fingers to death!'<em> frowning he listened as her voice hid the tremor of pain well enough, had he not had a chance to figure her out, he may have missed it completely. Walking casually he swallowed the worry and filtered his voice as he playfully asked, "Hmmm… What were you doing? Torturing innocent creatures?" Kevin shook his head in fond exasperation almost instantly as Alexis' sarcastic answer came through, _'What were you up to then, cutting up ingredients for your future demise?'_

Shaking his head he stepped around a pile of bricks that lay on the path and sighed, "Ah Jeez, what gave it away?" he asked. Alexis' tired voice answered, _'The pain filled tremor wracking through your voice, for one thing. So, hand, or waist?'_ her question startled him and he almost walked into a wheelbarrow, shaking his head, he righted himself and walked around it. Alexis perceptive side always almost freaked him out, he found himself answering the query without actually thinking about it, "Hand… I woke up to another nightmare. I guess things have been a bit wretched. I figured meeting the family would keep the dreams at bay, but nothing to strong as happened, they're murky at best; don't make a hell lot of sense, but the underlying dream's meaning pierce through the psych. They hurt", confessing wasn't the first thing he wanted to do.

**I don't like worrying her…**

_**She'd worry anyway…**_

**True that.**

Reaching his favorite spot, he smiled at his family's thoughtfulness. The Swing had been opened, since yesterday it was tied up, today it had been pulled down and cleaned, a fresh blanket sat on the bench of the swing and the a few downy pillows had been set up on it. Settling himself down he listened as Alexis answered his confession, her words oddly comforting, warmer than the blanket he'd curled over himself, _'I want to say, I'd take away all your pain, but I'm not a magician, and I can't wish it all away. I want to say that I'll take away all the pain, but I could never be that presumptuous, so instead all I can do is distract you. Let me be your distraction?'_ she pleaded. Kevin scowled at her plead.

**Why does everyone keep calling you my distraction? **

Sighing heavily, he bit out the answer, "You are so much more to me then a distraction" and continued stopping her future protests as he asked, "Are you going to tell me what happened to you? Is it due to yesterday's accident?" Kevin couldn't help the smile as Alexis' irritated tone carried over the line, _'I never had an accident yesterday, I was just so stupid, and clumsy, sorry about freaking you and James out'_, she apologized.

**Cute…**

Kevin grinned, but the worry at not receiving an actual answer to his question coursed through him, biting the bullet he asked, "Don't worry about it, James is fine, my heart went back to normal, after I had some sense knocked into me, Em you're not answering my question, what's happened to your fingers?" Kevin almost growled at her reply, _'Nothing'_, but bit down instinctively, which was a good thing considering she continued before he could interject. _'I woke up and there was this really empty feeling that washed through me, I literally mean nothing, Kay. I couldn't escape it, I couldn't breathe, it was simply enveloping me, and I just felt like I had to run, but I couldn't, mostly because my knees still hurt, ha ha-ha ha'_, her sheepish laughter sent a piercing pain through his heart. It sounded wrong.

**More than just wrong, off…**

_'—and also because where would I go, at four in the morning, it's raining down here in LA— I didn't want to go out and well, I had unconsciously grabbed my violin— after staring at it for five minutes straight. I played, Kevin. I played, I needed to play, I need to release, all this… this tension—I couldn't really think straight. I just started and then it was one song after another in rapid succession, I started playing Vitali's Chaconne and then trance violin music by the British band Bond, and then just random songs, and I played for well, six hours straight'_.

A thousand thoughts raced through his heart, but he remained quiet as he listened to her explanation. _'I know it doesn't sound possible or well plausible, but I just played, and well other then Aiden practically picking me up from the ground, if my hands, or well fingers hadn't got cut on the strings, I would have continued playing. I just reached a point after the last song, when I realized, I could lay all the songs in the world, and music would be a good distraction, but I'm just not going to feel any less confused, I just wanted these feelings to have a name so I could tackle them head on, and do something about them like screaming or—'_ Kevin sat up as she broke off suddenly, confused he queried, "Or?" he smiled, and knew that they both knew she was lying as he said, _'Oh you know, just trying to voice them, What about you? How'd you re-injure your hand?'_ and changed the subject.

Kevin groaned internally half trying to fight the urge to simply tell her and half trying to find a rock to hide under, her quiet worried voice, again he found himself answering her before he could rein in the words, they were escaping, and filling the air as he answered her, "I played the piano, for the last four or so hours, most of the morning. I mean I didn't wake up as early as you, no, thank God! LOL, I woke up at around dawn, and played a few pieces, mixed really not really classical and not modern pieces. I was angry, I-that is we—I mean how do I say this", Kevin cringed as he faltered, somehow he wanted to both tell her and at the same time not.

Kevin almost laughed, as she said, _'I find just spitting it out helps_', shaking his head he sighed, "Yeah yeah… Shut up!" and felt sorry for Kate immediately as Alexis said, _'Me? I didn't say a thing'_.

**Yeah not saying anything, very LOUDLY!**

_**I wonder if this is how Kate feels, whenever Castle stays quiet…**_

**Probably…**

"Yes you didn't say a word, just a whole bloody sentence", Kevin grumbled.

**Intoned with more meanings than a bloody dictionary**

Kevin closed his eyes, as Alexis agreed with him, _'Uh-huh, that I did… what pissed you off so badly, you re-injured your hand for?'_ Swallowing Kevin wondered if shutting up would be a safer option, and sighed as he felt himself answer as soon as Alexis' worried voice flittered through the speakers, _'Kay?'_ Shaking his head, as if the gesture would rob him of speech as he said, "I may have ended my engagement with Jenny, or maybe not… uh-um I lost my temper". Silence echoed down the line, for a single second, before Alexis' rapid fire began, _'You're not…engaged—anymore? I'm confused, what do you mean by; you may or may not have ended your engagement? Kay? What happened?'_ "Allow me to explain", he mumbled and Kevin groaned, mentally cursing in Irish, as he fought with the desire to go mute.

**Fuck, shite, bugger sé gach a ifreann ... Tá mé marbh! **

Alexis' sudden chastise shocked him into sputters as she mumbled _'You are an idiot!'_ and his faltering speech, "Wait—what?" made him wish for divine intervention, as he stuttered, only to have Alexis yell at him, the reason simply being that he couldn't bear to hear Alexis say, _'Well you pulled a ring of a woman's finger, a woman you proposed to, correct me if I'm wrong, but when you made that proposal, you promised a part of your heart to her, didn't you?'_

Kevin opened his eyes, his sapphire orbs glinting dangerously as he continued listening to Alexis put herself down, _'Then why, why would you possibly defend a girl, who you've known for less than a week, someone who you're simply friends with, to break that off, why?'_ To say it irritated him and for once was ever grateful that he had verbal diarrhea, would be an understatement as Kevin angrily replied as soon as she stopped talking.

"The hell you're just my friend!", the words poured out of him as he stressed their importance, "You are so much more than Just a friend. I like you Alexis. There is absolutely nothing more important to me, then a friend, and people, who do not respect my judgment in my friends, do not deserve the respect I give them, No one insults my friends, Alexis. Not even you. Never ever say you're just a girl I've known for two days, I've known you for three years, Em! I've liked you for three years, long enough to warrant your friendship. You know me more than Jenny has ever tried. I'd break every single promise on earth, if anyone so much as disrespects you. And she insulted you, she may have called you a slut for all the spouting she did. The hell I'm gonna just sit-back calmly and listen to her just sprout off some bullshit about you. I will never let that happen. I won't ever forgive anyone, who would hurt you. Am I clear? You're mine; I'm not going to let anyone touch you. How dare you call yourself less than a promise, made to a woman, who simply can't respect you? I made the promise to share my life with Jenny, but I haven't given her my heart, I never have ever been in love with Jenny, don't you dare sell yourself so short!" he almost yelled.

**That's the closest I'll probably ever get to bloody well confessing! Down Boy!**

Gulping in air, he missed half of Alexis' words as he struggled to calm down, _'Alright, alright, breathe! I'm sorry. So, what will you do now?'_ Sighing in relief as she changed the subject somewhat, he shrugged, "Live like a single man, till we figure out, what the future holds", the reply oddly pathetic to his own ears. Smirking he replied as Alexis mocked, _'In short you have no idea'_, "Not a blasted clue", and yawned as three days of exhaustion crawled through him, groaning he decided to get up and walk around, almost afraid to actually sleep.

**Nightmares are irritating.**

_'You're tired? You need to sleep Kay'_, Alexis' worried voice echoed down the line. Kevin smiled, "Sleep, lovely thought that… lemme know if there's another remedy you got, cause I've tried the whole music and resting my soul thinking about pleasant things, I even went back to good ol' fashioned hot chocolate, no luck so far", he paused as he looked up to see James walking up to him holding two mugs of the steaming kind, "Ah speak of the devil, James' brought me a mug of the ol' sugary-chocolaty treat", he snarked sarcastically.

James rolled his eyes he could see the growing irritation in Kevin's eyes, he thrust the mug into Kevin's hand and grabbed the phone, at the same time propelled Kevin back to the house, teasing the detective he snarked, "Ah shut up and just drink, you troll, and give me the phone, I'd like a word with the love of me life", his Irish Accent carrying over to Alexis. Kevin growled low, unconsciously letting the anger crawl through, "Call her that again and I'll murder you", he hissed. James watched him worriedly, as Kevin tried to suppress the darker emotions. The exhaustion working its way through him piece by piece, Swallowing he schooled his features as he teased, "try me yer bloody copper, I got me tools, can surgeon me self outta a rickety bullet, matey!", the technique worked as Kevin calmed down, the anger still present in his eyes, but were suppressed for now, as he intoned petulantly, "Oh shut up? Half of those words don't even exist".

James grinned, inwardly watching every move Kevin made, "Yeah yea, drink yer milk ye big baby you", he teased. Kevin sighed and took a sip, and proceeded to ignore James a feat completely gone astray as soon as James smirked into the phone, "Hello Love, the old man bothering you?" Kevin found himself yelling indignantly, "Oi, I am NOT old!" James smiled as Alexis giggled, "Ignore that love, it's the old dog barking up a storm. Now tell me darling, when my heart's blossom do, I get me big mistletoe kiss?" James narrowly escaped a well place punch as Kevin moved forward. He frowned as he realized Kevin's exhaustion had made him a lot tetchier than what would be considered normal, given the fact this was Kevin he was dealing with, an action which made him almost miss Alexis' reply, _'As soon as you can—shake your ass up this side of town— matey'._

* * *

><p>Pushing Kevin onto the couch, as soon as they reached the parlor wasn't easy considering his cousin was growling low, the children moved away from the couch almost immediately. Understanding the atmosphere he nodded once at Leo, who ushered the children out of the room almost immediately. Elle moved off of the couch and sat in the rocking chair, "Hey Love, Sam wants a word", he passed the phone to Sam, who jumped back immediately after taking the phone, as Kevin growled low, anger changing his eyes, to Dark Blue, to her credit Sam kept her voice cheerfully bland as she moved to the other side of the room and talked to Alexis softly.<p>

"What the Hell?" Kevin hissed as he fought James off of him. The doctor pushed Kevin onto the couch, and strapped the detective's arms down, climbing onto him he frowned, "Oi, wake up Kevin!" Ari moved forward, at that, and flinched at the cold glare, "Ah Shite! He's not completely aware of his surrounding is he?" she asked, grabbing a torch, she flashed it onto Kevin's eyes, and winced, "His pupils are dilated, and he isn't blinking", she announced. James nodded once, "He needs to sleep, three months of no sleep isn't healthy", he muttered mostly to himself, Looking at his Aunt, "Could you get me an Ice-pack?" Annaha nodded and rushed to the kitchen. Kevin struggled against his bonds, James pushed him down with all his strength, "I have to talk to her, _**Kay**_?" addressing Kevin.

If Ari noted the change in name, she stayed quiet, James paused, "Let me talk to her, I won't hurt her, you have my word, please", he begged. Kevin growled low, "You do that, and I'll kill you", he hissed. James nodded, "I'd as soon as hurt myself before I harmed a hair on her head. Its okay boy, I'm not gonna hurt her, please calm down, breathe, calm on, breathe. Relax!" James spoke softly, and quietly got off of Kevin, nodding once, he signaled Brent and Trace to move forward quietly, Ari rose and moved back, Kevin sat up, his eyes followed James. The movement forced him to be less alert of his surrounding as Trace and Brent moved forward quietly, their eyes trained on the detective.

Ari nodded at James, Kevin was still not completely aware of his surroundings. James sighed as his voice carried through the speaker, he could practically picture Alexis sitting up in absolute worry, "I'm worried about him Em, he hasn't slept soundly in the last three days, the mental shields he placed around his mind for a week, have lost their power, I guess one could say, if this continues, he might just not come back from another break-down. Kevin will never forgive himself if he crashes on Ari's birthday. He needs at least 36 hours of solid sleep. I mean in the last three days, he's probably slept for barely six hours give or take. That's just not healthy. I can't sedate him, because with all the meds in his blood stream, it'll clash violently. What should I do?" he bit his lip as more than just worry flowed through him.

**Fear?**

Nodding he answered Alexis as she asked; _'I'm guessing you've moved away from him, to explain all this to me?'_ and mumbled a quick reply in affirmation. James sighed as he heard Alexis move,_ 'Hang on a second, Lemme ask my mom, there has to be some kind— of intrinsic cure for him, it's not necessary it has to be a medical excuse, right?'_ and ask. James groaned, "I'll take anything at the moment, short of injecting him with a bloody tranquilizer, I'm all out of options", James stopped and listened as Alexis conversed with her mother.

_'Mom is there away other than the one you taught me as a kid, to get rid of nightmares?'_ Alexis tone had been oddly plain, as if she was unconsciously shy, Meredith Castle's voice echoed over the line, _'Nightmares? How long has Kay, been suffering from nightmares?'_ James found himself answering the question, "Three months, more or less" and winced as Alexis' voice moaned in irritation, _'That Long James? Is he an idiot?'_

James sighed partly in exhaustion and partly in exasperation as he mumbled, "I'd answer that question in affirmation, love, but let's face it other than you— the love of your life doesn't really talk to anyone", he ignored Alexis as she mumbled, _'You're on speaker you moron!'_ and continued, "You're practically his soul mate, when it comes to hiding things, the two of you are almost impossible to get the truth out of. Hell short of feeding him a truth serum, no one gets any information out of him, the fact that he trusts you implicitly to even let you know he has nightmares, is a bloody miracle. So three months of practically no sleep, has gotta take its toll somewhere down the line", he found himself grumbling about the whole situation in general, and proceeded to ignore Alexis' mumbled, _'Shut up!'_ and focused instead on Meredith's words, _'Three months would be a long time, for any meds to kick in, his psyche would reject them, almost immediately, the immune system to weak to acknowledge the treatment'_. Intrigued he frowned, "That's true, you a doctor Lady?"

James found himself nodding absently, as Meredith answered his question, _'No, I'm an actress; I was in a play once, that was about a man, who suffered from nightmares. Sure in that movie he happens to be a murderer and the end is rather tragic, let's just pray it doesn't end like that. Ha ha-ha_', she paused as Alexis' irritated voice echoed over the line, he couldn't quite make out what was said, but ignored it as Meredith continued, _'_**Anyway**_, music helps. That's the idea, as long as the music is something truly calming'_, she explained. Alexis seemed to reply for him, _'Yeah, but Kay likes Rock Music, he did that thing you explained to me, when I was a kid, and it didn't work, for more than three days'_, Alexis explained.

Another thick accented voice echoed over the line, he recognized it almost immediately, _'What about Milk, when Ali had nightmares Auntie used to give her warm-milk—'_ she was cut off as James' shouted "NO!" before he could actually think straight, Alexis must have said something as well, as the girl apologized almost immediately forcing a quick apology from the doctor, "Sorry, didn't mean to yell. But Warm milk, honey or chocolate is a big No-No". James paused as another voice spoke up male this time, _'Bad memories associated to milk, would trigger any nightmares that reside in someone's psyche, it'd be better to stay away from Milk'_. James heaved a sigh of relief at the person's common sense. A fourth voice added to the mix, James was getting confused with the eclectic mix of various accents; the Londoner's accent crisp, clear and oddly resigned, muttered, _'What about changing the genre of music?'_ and then another musical voice murmuring, _'Good idea, if he played softer music, would that help?'_ James almost screamed with relief as Alexis finally spoke up, _'I don't suppose anyone has Classical Music in their pods?'_ she asked James.

James frowned, and without really registering what he was about to do, addressed the room at large, "Oi any of you lot got good old' ancient music, the kind the idiot played this morning, shacked up in them pods you got?" he cringed as Kevin's voice growled out.

**Ah Shite!**

James jumped out of the way, almost plough-ing Ellen right over as he barely managed to avoid, Kevin who launched himself at him, between the skirmish and Kevin's yells,

"Oi, what the hell?", and "Give me that phone", He lost his patience, he may have loved the idiot, but the absolute worry running through his veins, practically forced him to yell, "Shut up, if you know what's good for yer own good". Considering the fierce scowl now present on Kevin's face, he thanked every deity as Trace and Brent were strong enough to hold him down, as he ordered, "Oi, someone hold this idiot down!" Kevin fought against his captors ruthlessly lashing out, it took Jordan's, Leo's and Daniel's added strength to keep the detective from ripping Brent to pieces, as each cop now sported a split lip, and a few additional bruises.

**Bloody Idiot!**

_**He's gonna tear his wounds open again…**_

**Not what's pissing me off!**

James growled low, the sound surprised Sam, as she had rarely seen her brother completely lose his temper ever, and she pulled Ellen away, as the doctor stalked over to the detective, Lia and Ari jumped as James slapped his hands down on Kevin's shoulder's and hissed venomously, "Shut up! Em's worried sick about you if the girl wasn't half-way loving, you'd be long dead, you idiot!' there proceeded a loud crash as Kevin kicked Brent who crashed into the table, knocking over a vase, and several curses where the guys tightened their hold and braced themselves, until absolute silence. James sighed, he quickly voiced his previous question, and received a mix response, closing his eyes, and he stepped away from Kevin, but stayed within arm's length. Mostly to calm Kevin down, who nodded once, and relaxed ever so slightly. None of the guys let him go, though, which was a blessing in disguise.

James nodded once, and turned back to Alexis as he spoke, "Sorry about that Love, but no one down here listens to anything Classical-Western, and if they did they don't have it. Ari, Leo, Cass and Jordan listen to Irish Rock, that's Nightwish and Evanescence. Amelie, Sam and shockingly enough Brent or well not really shocking, if I think about it, listen to good ol' country", he paused as Brent who was currently nursing a split lip, squawked, "Hey! I am not a bloody female, I listen to Gothic Rock too", James smiled softly as Alexis' giggle echoed unconsciously he put the phone on speaker, nodding at Kevin, who relaxed a little bit more. The guys released him as they realized the young woman's laughter calmed him down. "That would be Brent, he pretty much proved my point for me, Anyway Aunty Annaha and Uncle Eric, plus Trace and I, we all listen to Alternative Rock, which leaves Elle and Lia, they prefer good old pop, you know Jason Mraz. So no one here listens to Classical Western, any other ideas?" he asked.

James paused as the Arabian girl's voice spoke up, _'Too bad you've injured your fingers, you could have played him a song'_, Kevin's eyes cleared almost instantly. Attentiveness crept in, and he stood rigidly, almost as if realizing what she said, her voice cursed,_ 'Shit!'_ James winced, and immediately tackled the panic that obviously struck Kevin, as he cried out, "Absolutely NOT, Em! No-bloody-well-way, you aren't, don't even think about it!" the warning fell on deaf ears as Alexis shriek echoed through the living room, he sighed, as her happy voice darted through the speakers, _'You're a genius, Maya!'_ James instantly saw the anger resurface in Kevin's eyes, the color going cold, ice – blue.

Kevin's hatred paused as the woman's voice cursed with self-loathing, _'I am an Idiot!_' and a male's voice comfort her, _'It's okay. Lex is pretty intelligent, she would have figured it on her own, and there isn't much point on trying to stop her'_. A point James agreed to, however both men heaved a sigh of relief as the man used a nickname rather than the given name. His comforting technique lacked any real force, which probably was the main reason the young woman was currently cursing herself into the fiery pits of Hades. James grinned as his favorite voice, always the voice of reason spoke up, _'Well, there's that, the problem is not in her playing her violin, the problem would be best tackled, if we explained that getting the music to Kay, is hard through a telephone line'_, the answer was a short relief, as Alexis' voice breezed through the air, _'How about I connect via the web, if we do this online, it should work?'_ and James cursed violently, as Alexis' seemed to clatter in the background, and mumbling.

James felt like crying as Meredith's voice echoed down the line, '_It may have been easier to simply just ignore any solutions'_ and _'She gets that from her father!'_ James and Kevin stiffened at her next words, _'To find an idea, within an idea. Stubbornness is an inherited Castle gene'_. James cringed as a piercing whistle echoed through the room, and Kevin's voice as he threw off the men, James tripped backwards as he growled, "Get off of me!" and stalked over to him, his plead strong but still weary, as he grabbed the phone and begged, "Em, don't please!" and Alexis' soft voice, _'Kay!'_ if anyone paid attention to the nicknames they wisely kept their mouths shut.

Kevin swallowed down the anger and sighed, "Em, calm down, breathe. Please", he begged a second time. Alexis' sigh resonated through the phone, _'I only want to help you'_, she expressed worriedly. Kevin paused, "I'm fine. My, I-pod has a classical tune in it, I'll play that, don't bother yourself'', James winced reflexively.

**Wrong words cousin…**

True to effect, every male within listening distance cringed as a clear voice shouted, _'Shut up! I'm not going to sit back calmly while you suffer through this alone, don't you dare push me away, now shut the hell up, and just give James the phone!'_ Kevin sighed, exhaustion seeped through his entire being, "Em, please". James paused, blinking mostly in shock and he stumbled as Ari pushed him forward, after Alexis hissed, _'Now!'_

Grabbing the phone out of Kevin's hand, who stood slightly confused in the center of the room, and blinked a second time as Alexis' clear order sounded through the speakers, _'James can you just take him to his bed, tuck in him and I don't care strap him to the bed if you fucking have to'_, James squeaked out a "yes", and unconsciously handed the phone to Ari, only because she was standing right next to him. James tackled Kevin, and other than a few curses and well placed kicks, did James, Leo and Trace manage to drag the detective kicking and screaming up the stairs.

There was silence in the parlor for all of two minutes before a man spoke up, _'He really does put up quite a fight doesn't he?_' Ari smirked and Lia grinned, as she replied, "Oh you don't know the half of it", she grumbled and continued, "I mean he may be my baby brother, but half the time, I feel like putting a bullet through the boy's skull!" and she cursed colorfully. There was a slight pause until Emerald addressed her, _'Hello Ari'_; Ari replied, "Oh. Hello Em, hang on, how'd you know it was me?" she asked as she raised a single brow. Lia looked up, and indicated they'd better follow the boys, nodding she almost laughed at Emerald's reply and Ari's scowl, _'He talks a lot about you, I don't reckon Lia would ever say something like that, she'd be a lot more, for a lack of better word, _**gentle**_'_, as she grumbled, both Ellen and Lia rolled their eyes, "I'm not entirely sure if that's a good thing". Sam and Annaha smirked as Em's reply shocked Ari speechless, _'He loves you, and I suppose that's a good shield against anything'_.

James reappeared at the top of the stairs and scared the life out of Ari, who grabbed Brent's arm as she steadied herself; James nodded an apology and grabbed the phone from her, "Right. Well I've forced him into bed, any pointers, Love? He's scowling something fierce!" he said hurriedly walking back into the room where Kevin was moving the sheets off of him, James practically jumped on the bed, and sat on his cousin, strapping his hands back to his sides. Kevin scowled and tried to struggle, his movements were weak.

James paused as he heard Alexis' voice; it held an oddly evil tinge to it, which made him shiver, as she asked _'Got any speakers close by?'_ James frowned and quickly shot out the order to Leo, there was a few mumbling in the background as Alexis plugged in something through her phone, or something. James sighed as he raised a point, "I don't like you getting hurt, and even it is to help my favorite cousin", he mumbled, loosening his grip on Kevin he waited as Leo returned and quickly took the phone from him plugging in the phone to the Auxiliary Speakers of his Laptop._ 'No harm no foul'_ Alexis' mutter echoed through the room.

Looking up, he spotted each family member had propped themselves around the bed, Trace was standing by the foot of the bed, he was worrying his bottom lip, Sam held his hand loosely. Ari and Lia had placed themselves by the window, each mirroring Kevin's posture two days prior. His Aunt and Uncle had moved to the chairs and were sitting upright, almost as if ready to spring up at a moment's notice. The rest stood awkwardly not really sitting, nor standing, each leaning against the bed, the chairs or the wall.

James frowned, "That's a lie", he cried helplessly not completely sure why he even said that, what had happened for Alexis to be playing a violin, would cause Kevin clear panic. Kevin had stopped squirming as he listened to Alexis bark, _'I'd rather we fight about the semantics after we put good ol' Kay to sleep eh?'_ and had smiled softly, "Ladies and Gentlemen, that'd be the infamous Castle stubbornness", he had whispered. James and Alexis sighed. Alexis laughed, and teasingly said, _'Sometimes sacrifices are made for the people we love James, you'd have done the same, if you had any musical talent'_. James grinned weakly, "Sacrifices that cause pain to more than one person aren't worth anything", and he spoke somewhat sadly. James sighed in defeat as Alexis spoke up, _'It doesn't hurt, or if you want me to be truthful, I'd do it a thousand times over and over again, if it means I can be of just a little bit use to him, if it means I can equal three months of pain he's suffered alone! I've only cut my fingers on the strings of the violin for clumsily playing the violin for six hours straight. That's my fault, but its nothing compared to three months of little to no sleep. I'd play for all eternity if i could stop his pain', _Alexis explained

Kevin allowed the sadness to creep into his voice as he said, "I would never let you do that", and sighing he continued, "If I had been strong enough, I'd fight you tooth and nail", the exhaustion began to take its toll as his voice faltered on the last syllable. _'Lucky me'_, and before James could say anything she continued, almost angrily as if asking, no begging for permission, _'I'm sorry if it makes me sound evil, but I'd rather fight you every single day, if in exchange I can at least wish you a Happy Christmas on the day it is celebrated'_, her voice broke, _'You need to sleep before you collapse, Kay',_ she begged. Kevin closed his eyes, and allowed his defense to crumble, a single tear rolled down his face, "I'm sorry, Alexis", he whispered.

Alexis breathed the words, _'Thank You'_, and allowed music to flow through the speakers as she began to play. Kevin sighed, instantly falling asleep as the music forced him to succumb to the darkness, the violin's music a protective shield as it echoed into his psyche.

James sighed in relief as every muscle in Kevin's face relaxed, the music filling the empty room like a soft caress, enveloping the young man, in a cocoon of blessed relief. Soft smiles filled the room as the music reached their souls and they cheered softly as Kevin's quiet breathing echoed in his slumber. As each member calmed down, they filed out of the room leaving James alone with the young doctor. James waited a few minutes, as the song ended, the family smiled, as Emerald's voice wished the detective a soft, _'Goodnight, Kay!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>James walked out of the room a good ten minutes later, as he closed the door, he smiled in relief, "As far as goodnight kisses go, yours may be the very unique, Love". Soft laughter echoed around each occupant. <em>'The sedative you fed him may have helped as well'<em>. James looked up in shock, almost tripping on the top step, Trace grabbed his arm, "How the bloody hell—", he stuttered out the question faltering mid sentence as Alexis' laughter sighed, _'Short of knocking him out with a good ol' fashioned knock on the head, you are a doctor are you not? You and I both know Kay is about as stubborn as an OX, forcing a pill down his throat is easier said than done. I'd just as rather build a space shuttle before I'd tackle meds down his throat!'_ she explained. James grinned, "True that", Ari smirked and Lia rolled her eyes.

As they entered the parlor, Alexis asked, _'He'll be okay right?'_ she asked. Before James could reply, each occupant spoke up in rapid succession. Leo piped up, "Oh yeah, he's half way to healing, he's got an Angel watching over him", he smirked. Ellen Grinned, "Not to mention good ol' fashioned musical Sirens, stealing his dreams away", she muttered. Lia and Ari laughed, and Sam smirked. Trace added his two cents, "The love of his life has got to be the reason behind it, too, eh Emerald?" Brent and Jordan guffawed as Eric sighed, and Annaha sincerely replied, "All thanks to you dear child".

Alexis blushed as her mother spoke, _'Talk about fishing for compliments!'_ as she squeaked,_ 'Mom!'_ and Aiden mumbling, _'The father's gene speaks'_. The two families laughed as Alexis huffed, _'Oh Shut Up!'_ James grinned as he watched his family practically scramble over each other to talk to Alexis and Alexis mutter about hanging up, as her telephone bill's probably hit the roof. Proceeding with Ari hanging up, and calling back, all of them laughing as Alexis grumbled about cell-phone bills being expensive and her mother and friends ribbing, her about bills being cheap, when she flirts with _**Kay**_.

**Yep, everything was just fine, Kevin's in good hands.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p>Translation :<p>

Irish : **Fuck, shite, bugger sé gach a ifreann ... Tá mé marbh! **

English : **Fuck, shite, bugger it all to hell... i'm dead! **


	16. Ch 16: Pt I  A Rose's Tears

**To Sarina: Thank You… If you like Harry Potter fan fiction, please read my other story as well… if you want to that is; Black Knights Of Amethyst**

**To Kate: I appreciate your kind words, more than I could possibly explain. Thank You!**

**To the reviewers: I have a shocking surprise for you, if you guys want me to change it, I'll ask the question at the end of the story. Although I have to admit, I've been toying with the idea, before I introduced either Aaliya or Fatima. **

**Dear ****Readers; Can someone explain to me how to post the Pictures up on _any_ site to show you lot, what I have in mind? Maybe you can check it all on my facebook page … my facebook ID: Sahiba Katrina, album Emerald Sparks, with various captions... or you guys could just give me an idea…. **

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>

I haven't abandoned my story Emerald Sparks, but I'm 26 and I've never celebrated Christmas, so I kind of need to do some research on it… for the next two chapters…. Please be patient with me…

**SUMMARY:** THIS IS AN **OOC** STORY. Alexis and Ryan, fall in love with each other, it's a gradual slow beginning to what I consider a beautiful relationship, between two sexy individuals…. Oh and the many trials and sufferings they follow through it. Alexis' birthday is on March 21-03-93. This will be completely OOC, but I really like exploring the horizons. NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY (Chapter one's first scene), AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Dear Readers; In case anyone is confused about the Timeline, Alexis and Kevin's meeting, dates are as follows:<p>

15th December – Thursday (they meet, on Thursday, and continue to get to know one another, till Friday; It's just recorded as Thursday in Alexis' diary as _Thursday_, only ) ,

16th December – Friday (They had Dinner),

17th December – Saturday (they went shopping),

18th December – Sunday (They went to Nostradamus),

19th December – Monday (Alexis left for L.A.),

20th December – Tuesday (Alexis wakes up from her nightmare (it is one day later, remember she falls asleep in the airport)),

21st December – Wednesday (Ryan and James reach the Catskills),

22nd December – Thursday (Alexis in L.A. finding friends).…

23rd December – Friday (Alexis and Ryan suffer through their own intense feelings, both play instruments using Music as a shield) and now on with the story…

25th December - Sunday (It's Christmas)...obviously

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen <strong>

**[Part I]**

**A Rose's Tear**

* * *

><p>The morning sun shined down on the lone figure of a petite redhead as she basked in the warm rays of the sunlight, by the side of the pool. Oblivious to the scheming minds that stood to one side conspiring against the young redhead, who lay soaking up the simple pleasures of the morning air, and the silence, of the neighborhood morning; dressed in a simple white and Black Sun-dress, she bathed her skin in the morning sunlight. The shadows of two Siamese cats stalked her lone prone, and as the redhead dreamt a pretty dream, the nefarious duo emptied the contents of a blue bucket over her head, The morning's quiet shattered as she rented the air with a loud scream of surprise, the Siamese twins laughing as their victim sat up with droplets of water rolling off of her brow.<p>

Alexis shrieked as a torrent of freezing water pored over, shaking the hair out of her eyes, she growled low, as she spotted two females giggling over each other, at her bedraggled state. "T-that was not cool", she shivered and gave chase as Fatima cried out, "Are you sure _cool_, is the word?" she smirked, and squealed as Alexis lunged at her, just barely dodging the redhead angry swipe. Aaliya sniggered as she ducked out of the way, grabbing a nearby pitcher of water she threw it at both girls, and yelped as both wet girls dived after her. "Think about this calmly Alexis", she squealed as Alexis grabbed her, and squirming away from the now wet redhead and almost crashing into her brother.

"Calmly?" Alexis shrieked, "You and your idiot cousin poured frigid cold water over me, hold her Kabir", she ran after the turquoise-eyed brunette and crashed right into Aiden, who had stepped around the corner of the house at exactly the wrong moment. Both fell to the floor in a heap, Kabir let go of his sister, to help free the redhead from Aiden's limbs. "Arre Rama! Are you okay Alexis?" he asked as he pulled the shivering girl away from Aiden, who scrambled up and cringed mostly in shock at having a wet girl sitting in his lap.

"I'm fine, though not much can be said about your sister. I'm going to kill her", she cried. Turning to Aiden she apologized twice before she ran after the now giggling sisters, and chased the two Asian sisters around the yard. Meredith sighed as she came upon the scene of a clearly embarrassed contractor, a confused Indian boy, and three girls chasing each other and with her mind unhelpfully supplying.

**Shrieking, lot's of shrieking…**

Raising a brow she caught Alexis before her daughter could run pass her, "Now hang on just a second, what's this entire ruckus about anyway?" she drawled. Alexis huffed, "Ask them", she pointed at the other two, "They started it", and she pouted petulantly. Meredith turned to Aaliya, "Explain?" she ordered. Fatima and Aaliya exchanged a quick glance and shrugged, "It's too warm"; Fatima began and moved one step back. Aaliya smirked and moved towards the deck chairs situated around the pool. Four pairs of eyes turned to the sisters in confusion, until Kabir huffed, "and?" he drawled. Aaliya bent to retrieve something "and nothing", she answered innocently, straightening up she ambled forward, her hands behind her back. Kabir watched her, "I know that look, you're up to something", he frowned, stepping back into the foyer of the house, he moved away from the family. "I'm up to nothing", she cocked her head to a side, and smirked, "See", she said as she brought her hands forward and waved them elegantly around. Alexis narrowed her eyes, "In the last two days since I've met you, that smirk of yours has always been downright evil. What are you planning?" she demanded.

Aaliya sighed, "Honestly nothing, I won't do anything to you. Jeez calm down", she huffed. Sighing she paused as three people took one step back away from her, "Oh Honestly, I'm not going to anything", she groused out. Alexis twitched uncomfortably, as Aaliya smiled. A full-blown, honest-to-god smile spread itself across her perfect face, swallowing she barely had time to register movement in her peripheral vision before a bucket of frigid water cascaded down her mother, Aiden and herself, "Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrgh!" she screamed.

Aaliya sniggered as Fatima let out a war cry and dumped the contents of the bucket over the three wary people, "I told you I wouldn't be doing you any harm, think of it as a snowball fight, as since we have no snow at our disposal good ol' ice cold water does the trick!" she explained. Alexis sighed, "...", she bit out as she pushed her wet hair out of her eyes for a second day, and chased the girls over the yard again. Aiden smirked at Meredith whose eyes widened in shock, "Oh NO! No, no, no, no, no!" she stepped back nervously, and ran away. Aiden gave a war cry and proceeded chase her, grabbing a water balloon from Fatima; he pitched it straight at Meredith. The actress shrieked as it made contact with her back, soaking through her sun-dress. Exhaling heavily Meredith straightened her spine and stalked towards the hose, and announced, "This is War!" as she turned the tap and fired the hose at Aiden who ducked and the jet-spray hit Kabir who had the unfortunate luck of stepping in its direct line. Meredith sniggered, muttering a quick apology she aimed the hose at Fatima, "Comrades, make your teams!" she yelled as she fed Fatima a face-full of water.

Aaliya laughed as she lobbed a balloon straight at Kabir, "No way! Every man for him-self", she yelled as she acquired her target. Kabir yelled in shock, "Oi!" as the water balloon struck him straight in his face. Alexis and Fatima fell onto each other as they laughed their heads off, providing the perfect attack for Aiden, who swooped down and pushed them both into the pool. "Aiiiiiiyaaaaaaaaaaah!" they screamed simultaneously. "Bloody fucking hell, that's c-cold!" Fatima screamed.

Aaliya and Meredith laughed, "Oh wow! Are you alright?" they asked. Both girls nodded as they climbed out of the pool. Promising retribution they attacked Aiden. Kabir shook his head, and carefully made his way back into the house. Ignoring his sister's cries of, "Come back ye Bloody coward!' he Scottish burr loud and deep.

**No way am I going to be a part of all that madness.**

_**I'm very happy reading my novels, in doors and dry…**_

Settling on the sofa, he watched the girls and Aiden attack each other, through the large open French doors, as he settled back and opened his paperback Novel, and read the story, the final installment of The Inheritance Cycle- Inheritance by Christopher Paolini, opening the novel in the middle he began to read, looking up every time, a particular shriek resonated louder than the others, mostly worried for his sisters he shook his head every other time, as he watched them tumble over each other, the adults joining in. Watching Aiden and Lady Meredith play he remembered his parents, who had gone back to New York, for business, leaving the cousins back here to enjoy Christmas with Alexis, as he stayed to babysit the girls. Closing his eyes, he wished a small prayer, and began to read again, this time ignoring the loud shrieks and boisterous yelling issuing forth from the yard.

**Happy Christmas Mom and Dad!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>James sighed as Trace beat him in chess for the sixth time that day, he would be lying if said, he'd actually put any effort into actually concentrating on the game, he looked up as Trace groaned, "Honestly mate, if I played with an Amateur I'd probably garnered maybe a little bit of some fun and a challenge, rather than playing with a bloody corpse!" he huffed and pushed away from the table. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about him", James apologized, explaining his reasoning. Trace sighed as he sat back down, "Any word from Emerald?" he asked. The doctor shook his head, "Nothing, so far. It's almost as if she knows he hasn't woken up just yet", he mumbled worriedly.<p>

Trace followed his boy's movements as the toddler played with one of the triplets, and he smiled fondly, "Maybe she's I don't know telepathically linked to him, you know like he's her soul mate or something and she would call only when she knew he was awake", Trace mumbled off handedly, a red flush crept up his neck as his words registered, "On second thought—ignore I just that!" he muttered. James smirked, "Never would have pegged you for a Mills & Boon Romantic!" James teased. Trace flushed, "Shut up", he mumbled ducking his head, allowing his bangs to fall into his eyes, as the Irish doctor laughed, and continued teasing him, and crisis plus worry forgotten as the man ribbed Trace about his potential Romantic streak.

Ariannahha watched the two men, as James teased Trace and the ex-cop, shaking her head she returned her attention back to Lia and Ellen who were arguing about the birthday they'd just given the young Psychologist. "Obviously, they are not sapphires", Ellen muttered gesturing vaguely at the tear drop earring s Ari wore, as Lia sighed, "I never said they were, I said I picked them because they _looked__like_ sapphires", she stressed the words, 'looked like', and grumbled as she bit down on a scone and muttered to herself words and phrases along the lines of 'What do you take me for?' and 'I'm not an idiot'. Ellen smiled, "I want to know what Kevin got you?" she addressed the blonde, who smiled. Lia smirked, "Hopefully Emerald gave him enough common sense to not buy another Christmas-themed-gift!" she chuckled. The two sat arguing about the probability of Kevin and the gift, being a themed present, or not.

Ari rolled her eyes, and prayed for patience, a feat considerably difficult as her nerves were frayed to the edge of her snapping, as she worried about Kevin, who was still asleep, and had been out of it for the better part of a day and a half. It was noon on Christmas Day, and still he had not awoken from his deep slumber. Swallowing she bit out, "Would you two shut up, already. I love the earrings thank you, Lia. I don't care whether they're made of bloody blue plastic, glass or crystal, or sapphire. They're pretty and I'm grateful. And Ellen, your gift of Classical Poems of the 18th Century, was truly beautiful, I've already done with ten poems since the morning", she said as she practically growled the words out and waved at the book sitting in her lap. "I just want my brother to wake up, already. I don't care if he bloody well bought me a rock!" she shrieked.

Daniel sighed, as the family paused in their work, each person had been on edge, Ari being Ari had managed to placate everyone for the better part of the last twenty four hours, walking over to his wife, he pulled her up, and smiled, "Relax. Be grateful that he's sleeping, that's better than him suffering in silence, eh?" he swayed her to the music playing on the recorder, a soft musical number. Ari nodded against his chest, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I was just—", "—worried? We all are, everything's going to be alright. Calm down", he pulled her to him, after dipping her in a slow elegant move.

The family watched as Daniel calmed Ari down, and waltzed around the parlor. They grinned as the fiery blonde laughed at a particular classy maneuver, as he spun her away from him, only to fall into James' arms, who spun her around in a regal manner as he passed her on to Brent, who danced to a fast-ish tune spinning her around with a move that would be half waltz and half salsa as the music changed. Brent winked at Leo and Jordan who sandwiched her in a sexy move as they tangoed to a weird non-tango beat. Trace lifted her away from the clumsy pair, in a neat way as the rugged father caught her, after a particular weird clumsy spin, balancing her around, in his arms, he twirled her around and at a particular change in the rhythm handed the now laughing happily, blonde back into her husband's waiting arms.

Daniel grinned at her, as he dipped her one last time and waggled his eyebrows playfully, and looked down at her. The music died down, "A family will always look after each other. We'll not let anyone fall!" he advised her gently offering her a unique re-assurances as he righted her she nodded in understanding and kissed him soundly, smirking she pulled away as the room erupted into cheers, and piercing whistles. A sound from the doorway surprised everyone into shocked silence.

Kevin stood in the doorway, dressed in a Charcoal High Neck Jumper, and Jeans that were neither dark blue nor could be classified as sea-green. The ensemble hugged his body in all the right places, defining his lean build. Kevin ran his right hand through his rather wet hair, and judging by the scent in the air, freshly shampooed. He trudged exhaustedly into the parlor, Blackberry grasped in his left hand he started at the sudden silence, "What's the deal?" Kevin asked as he ambled into the living room, and fell onto the couch sandwiching himself between Lia and Ellen.

Yawning he handed the phone, to Ari, "Its Em, she wants to wish you a happy birthday", he mumbled yawning over the words, and letting his head fall into Lia's lap. The younger sister started as Ari grabbed the phone, 'Happy Birthday, Ariannahha!' Alexis' voice carried into the still parlor. "Hi Em!" Ari squealed happily, recovering first. The statement jarring everyone out of the shocked stupor, eyes shifted between the squealing blonde and the man that now half-lay half sat sandwiched between two women, eyes closed, and seemingly asleep, his breathing even.

Ari, rushed to the coffee table then plugged the Blackberry into Leo's laptop connecting the speakers immediately she grinned, at large, "You're on speaker Em", she said. The redhead's voice laughed, 'Hello Everyone! Merry Christmas', she cheered. Several voices answered her wishing her the same. James smirked as he spied Kevin's soft smile.

**So… Not asleep then…**

_**Duh!**_

Sniggering he whistled for silence, the kids clapped their hands and smiled, "Okay everyone. Silence! Jeez, let the Lady speak!" he called out. Alexis' laughter echoed down the line, 'Oh hush, James. They're an Irish-Scottish-American Clan, noise is practically and entitled virtue', she teased playfully. Kevin smirked at the teasing lilt in her voice, a gesture Ari caught. "So, what's my present?" she asked the detective. Alexis' voice echoed over the line, 'Hang on, Kay. You're not giving her the present yet. James', she called out. "Yeah Love?" he asked. The demand was pretty obvious, 'someone's gonna have to record the moment, I wanna see Ari's expression, sometime in the future', she stated blandly.

Kevin smirked, "Sam will do that", he said softly. The blue-eyed Brunette grinned, "With Pleasure cousin", and whipped out a video camera from thin air, focusing it own a shell-shocked blonde, "What?" she asked, "No need to look so bloody freaked out, I've been waiting for this all morning. I'm a Welsch, we're always bloody well prepared", she grinned wickedly.

Ari shook her head as she settled down in front of Kevin, she sat cross legged at his feet, swallowing she blinked, "That's just creepy. What would you have done if Kevin stayed sleeping?" she mumbled softly. Sam burst out laughing, "No one's that mental", and she sniggered. Alexis, James and Kevin snickered, as Ari asked in confusion, "What's that gotta do with anything?" Alexis' voice addressed Kevin, 'Self Preservation may not be Kay's strong point, when it comes to bullets, but when faced with a CPB he's more than ready to take flight, or in the current situation wake up!' she laughed. James and Sam howled with laughter clutching each other as Kevin cringed.

Lia, Ari and the rest of the family watched in confusion as Kevin practically thrust a small package straight at Ari, turning a violent shade of green and practically rushing to the kitchen Sounds of regurgitation filled the room. Kevin returned five minutes later, awfully pale, his features triggered the Welsch siblings into another fit of laughter and Alexis giggled at his words, "I'd take a bullet any day".

Ari blinked at the small square package, the black velvet square was tied together with a silver ribbon. Turning it around, she blinked again, "This is different", she muttered, the words spoken softly, set a quiet change in the room, as silence descended like a blanket. Sam smirked as she focused the camera on Ariannahha, winking at James the siblings watched as Ariannahha opened the small square package slowly. Kevin bit his lip and without actually being aware of what he was doing, he moved to kneel in front of his elder sister.

Ari gasped as she opened the package, removing the lid, she traced the gift with a shaky finger, "This is—", she whispered, looking up to see Kevin watching her with a worried frown, she smiled back at him reassuringly, "It's beautiful", she lifted the gift, for the room to see, Ellen and Lia sighed and Cass and Amelie squeaked, the smirk on Sam's features transformed into a wicked grin, as Kevin sighed in relief. (A/N: as Opposed to what one of my readers says, her opinion matters and she's now a good friend, but I won't change the gift, I'm sorry Varsha. Castle. But I'm sticking to what Alexis chose in Ch6, it'll be clear soon. Your opinion matters never think otherwise. Thank you!)

Ari held the pendant up, and it glistened in the low afternoon light, the sun's rays glinting against its crystal edges, and brought the edge of the crystal Rose to glisten in the room, the light reflecting off of its edges. The stem made of sterling silver as it curved into a cross, with small thorns, tiny leaves and small buds, shone off of the reflected light. The pendant was held up by an extremely almost invisible chain of silver. Kevin moved forward, and taking the necklace from her he moved forward, pulling her long blonde hair aside he placed it around her neck, locking the clasp in place. The _click_ of the necklace, echoed like a _gong_ in the rather silent parlor, Kevin traced a line along the stem and smiled, "It's really all Em's fault. It looks good on you", he whispered as the pendant settled two centimeters below her collarbone.

Alexis' quiet voice, spoke up, "Ignore Kay, he wouldn't have bought if he didn't like it. It's a gift we chose together, so it's not like I could take credit anyway", she mumbled petulantly. Lia sighed, "It truly is beautiful, I don't think I've ever seen a crystal-sterling silver combination before", she sighed. "I'm jealous", she moaned in mock-despair. Alexis' quiet laughter resonated around the room, "Your Christmas presents will change your mind". Kevin flushed, "Em!" he whined, "They aren't that great", he groused out. Alexis sniggered, 'Yeah Right! I wasn't in the shop when you were buying your gifts, since you practically pushed me, into buying Javi's gift, but if the sales-girl's reaction was anything to go by; I'd say you didn't completely do something stupid. Her ravings were the fan-girl kind!' she laughed. James snickered, "I'm curious though, why a Rose?" he asked. Trace rolled his eyes, "Does there have to always be a reason when it comes to you?" he asked, "Yeah, can't you ever just enjoy the rare beauty of Christmas Birthdays!" Brent groaned.

James raised an eyebrow, "A less idiotic thought from Jordan wouldn't have shocked me", he ignored the indignant "Hey!" from said person as he continued, "But from you Brent, I'm struck almost dumb!" he snarked. Kevin sighed, "Trace", he started, "Em never does anything without a good reason behind it. Neither of us actually do anything without a good reason behind it. I admit in the past I ignored my responsibility and always shopped at the last minute, usually buying really whatever the sales girl/guy showed me first. Admittedly, not the wisest option when dealing with Ari", he grinned at his sister who stuck out her tongue at him, "That's why when we actually take the time to think I, we pay attention to explicit detail", he answered. Alexis' voice continued, 'It's not really Kay's fault, he used the excuse of every case on earth to distract him from actually putting effort. That being said he's an idiot. Not much can be done to change that. Although, I imagine he has a good reason to avoid shopping like a plague!' she explained.

"I don't like shopping", Kevin murmured. 'I know, I'm only guessing when I say, this so don't accuse me of being incorrect. Either something happened to you in the past on this day, when out shopping when you were a teen, judging by the amount of CPBs issued to you OR there is a likely possibility it's something a bit likely common to Snake Lady's nightmares?' she stated asking the same thing rather blandly. Kevin shrugged, "Something like that. A bit of both really", he answered vaguely. Alexis coughed, 'Right', she answered back, understanding the need for him to not elaborate. 'Anyway to answer your question James; Ari reminds me of Roses!' she answered simply.

Lia looked up, as Kevin yawned, and putting his head in his arms, fell back to sleep against the table, she smiled softly as Kevin relaxed under Emerald's voice. Deciding to keep Emerald talking she asked, "Why a Rose?" The young woman's soft musical laughter echoed over the line, 'How is it you all are a family of Doctors, when you lot are more curious than cats?' she teased, 'When Kevin describes Ari—', she launched into an explanation without giving anyone a chance to defend themselves, her voice held a teasing note of quiet bubbling laughter as she continued, '— it reminded me about the intricacies of a Rose', she stopped talking as sound of water gurgling erupted.

Before anyone could understand what was happening, her voice came back, 'Sorry, needed to drink some water, what I'm about to explain, is a long tirade. Please be patient, and Do Not Interrupt', she stressed the last three words, and launched into a lengthy explanation. 'Everyone has a vague Characteristic one that indicates and identifies each individual like a signature, so well when Kay, described you i thought of a rose. Not a flower, rather a stature of Royalty, that stood tall, strong & proud. If you understood the significance of a Rose, you'd wouldn't be suprised, that Ariannahha and a Rose almost share the same the same intricately woven characteristics, that makes them almost unique as creatures of existence. Roses have always been symbols of love and beauty, since ancient times. The rose was sacred to the Greek Goddess of Love, Aphrodite and thus the ancient Greeks and Romans associated roses with the Goddess, to Egyptian Goddess Isis. In ancient Egypt, roses were considered the most sacred of flowers and were used as offerings for Isis. When he talks about you, i began to picture someone truly beautiful, like Aphrodite, or Isis, or Artemis, and your profession, it feels like it chose you rather than you chose it. Sub Rosa, a Latin phrase translates into "under the rose" which basically means secrecy or confidentiality. The kind of person you are, someone who will listen, and someone who can take care of someone's secrets; To share the burden, of a stranger!'

Emerald paused and gulped in long draws of breath and continued, 'Then we look at a Rose; many other flowers are larger, more colorful, more fragrant, or more valued. But no single flower is so universally known, so closely connected with the culture of many civilizations, so rich in poetic and mythological significance as the rose. Symbol of beauty, romance, love, secrecy, perfection, elegance, and life itself, the rose has figured in legend, heraldry, and religion, and has served as the favorite of poets and artists from time immemorial. I think of you as someone like a rose, as a symbol of beauty, frailty, and love is quite understandable, but the flower has also symbolized creation, secrecy, represent life and creation, or hope radiating from faith and trust. It's very clear to see that in Kay, when he speaks of you'. Almost as if he could hear her in a dream, Kevin shifted slightly, the movement jarred a vase sitting on the corner of the table, and Leo dived to catch it. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief, the children sat oddly quiet, crisis averted, Kevin settled back into slumber.

The occupants turned back to the Blackberry and Emerald, You are a woman, and exactly why the rose came to be a symbol of secrecy is open to speculation. Perhaps the unopened rosebud suggests beauty or truth hidden by the closed petals. In any case, medieval alchemists used the rose as a symbol of the need for secrecy in their art, you are a psychologist, and as a representation of certain highly guarded scientific principle is an important work. So….' She drawled, 'The rose makes sense to me, and well when Kay and I stopped talking long enough to gulp in fresh air, the sales girl had it wrapped and ready. Kind of anti-climatic if one actually thinks about it', she snickered softly.

Lia and Trace whistled, "Okay, maybe there always is a reason behind everything", Brent said, as he shook his head in defeat, whilst the rest of the family simply nodded in shocked bemusement. James smirked, "It does look good on you Ari, I'm actually rather curious to know what your Christmas gifts are? Speaking of which, Em, I mailed you yours a week ago, it should be reaching you sometime today, I guess", he informed the redhead. "Oh, I did too", Sam's voice perked up, "You'll like it too", she smirked. 'I can practically envision your evil leer, Sam', Emerald whined nervously. "Relax", she drawled in a bored tone, "It's not entirely too embarrassing", Sam intoned. 'That's not reassuring at all!' Em huffed exasperatedly. The family giggled at the worried lilt in her voice.

"I wonder what _Kay_ got you? By the way, why do you call him that?" Ellen asked curiously as she swooped down and tickled her youngest triplet. Soft squeals could be heard over Emerald's answer, 'It's a nickname'. Amelie huffed, "That's really no explanation at all", she complained good-naturedly. 'I think, I've exhausted my explanations for today, wouldn't you agree?' Em teased playfully, a note of finality added for good measure. Amelie sighed, "Alright I guess everyone's entitled to their own secrets", it was a good thing she hadn't turned around and most of the family was still gushing over the Rose Pendant, for if she had turned around she would have witnessed; three people wince in ill-concealed wariness, each exchanging looks of worry.

Leo, James and Sam shrugged warily. Each with one constant similar thought;

Sam – **Too Close…**

Leo – **I'm too young to die… that was to close for comfort…**

James – **Secrets are the least of anyone's worries….**

Thankfully no one paid them too much attention, giving them ample time to breathe without much trouble, and collect themselves. Emerald's voice stuttered a quick goodbye, 'A-Ah K-Kay's probably too deep in sleep to um—that is— I, that is my um gift – Is I mean it may have reached him or will soon. I hope he likes it, I mean I'm sure he will, I'm not that bad a shopper, but it holds a significant significance, I wonder if he'll get it, that is I—um right, So, Uh Happy Christmas Everyone!' she hung up before anyone could quite grasp or blink or react to her muttered ramblings.

Ari was the first to snicker, soon the entire family laughed at the careless and clumsy ramblings of a young woman who had quite clearly enraptured them so completely and had entranced the detective completely. "Oookay", she drawled her features converting into an evil leer, smirking she said "I have enough Ammo for tonight's dinner!' announcing she turned to the sleeping Detective, "I am going to enjoy tonight's Christmas Dinner, and my curiosity is just going to have to be put on hold. Mom", she called out to the woman, currently teasing TJ, "Any presents come for Kevin, or well Kay?" she asked stressing on the nickname playfully. Annaha looked up, "Hmmm… now that I think about it, a package did arrive this morning, I placed it on the dining table, it was addressed to 'Detective Kevin Ryan', I figured it was an official document so I kept it away. The box was rather heavy too", she answered.

Ari, Lia and Ellen rushed to the dining table, the others followed, except James, Leo and Sam who lifted Kevin and placed him onto the couch, while the latter disconnected Kevin's phone from the laptop, and placed it on the still sleeping detective's chest. "Is he alright?" she asked. James nodded as he checked the man's pulse. "Hm", he muttered vaguely, "Although the exhaustion is still present. Aunt Annaha—" The woman turned to him as he called out watching him as he removed a stethoscope from his pocket placing it on Kevin's chest he listened, "Do we have any soup?" he asked distractedly and at the same time jotted a few points on a notepad he conjured from his back jean pocket. Annaha nodded and got up to retrieve some chicken soup she had made this morning.

XXX

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes of silence passed until, James narrowed his eyes, as he checked the detectives REM movements, ". Odd", "What is?" Sam asked, James turned to her, "He's Pupils are dilated and he's having a dream", he muttered worriedly. Leo turned to him, "A nightmare?" he queried. James shook his head, "I-I don't think so, but it's not a calm dream either", he mumbled. "His pulse is too erratic, it's all over the place, but he doesn't seem to be in any major danger", he tried to explain. "Sam, run up to my room, you'll find a white briefcase, would you please bring it?" he asked not taking his eyes off the detective. Turning to his uncle, he frowned, "Uncle Eric would be alright if you'd take the children out of the parlor?" he asked his eyes shifted to the clock on the mantel piece, and he nodded at Leo, who moved to retrieve it.<p>

Eric nodded once, and quickly gathered the children, walking out, as he did so, the other's trudged back into the room, the Jordan and Brent carrying a large box while the women tittered. Leo placed the clock near James who was currently kneeling besides Kevin's head. James' expression stopped everyone in their tracks, quiet descended rapidly, and Annaha returned with a steaming bowl of soup, which she placed on the coffee table. Watching the Doctor treat her son, she decided to take charge, "Alright everyone, except Leo and Sam", she indicated the woman who returned carrying a rather large white case.

"All of you out, now! Let James look after Kevin. Lia, Ari we still have dinner to prepare. Cassie, Amelie you lot still have to decorate the tree and the rest of the house, hurry up. Jordan & Brent, help the girls. Ellen, Daniel, Trace I'm ordering you three out into the yard, my husband may think himself young, but there is no way on earth he'll be able to handle ten rather loud children on his own!" when no one moved, James flinched, it instantly became clear to him, as from whom Kevin inherited his cold anger, "I thought I made myself clear, in case you lot did not understand what I was saying, allow me to be clearer. Get up, move out and GET TO WORK!" she ordered. Was it any wonder there was a scramble of movement that would make any drill sergeant green with envy? James hid a grin, as the room emptied, each scattering to do their duties.

"Thank you, Aunt Annaha", he said as he flipped open the case. Annaha waved her hand, "No thanks needed, just look after me youngest", her Irish accent seeped through as she nodded once and walked out of the room, her voice could be heard crisply yelling out instructions. James winced and fired a round of orders at Leo, taking his Aunts words to heart. "Right", mumbling he removed Kevin's jumper and with Leo's help, pulled it off his cousin. Leo stepped away as James attached what looked like a really large square bandage onto Kevin's chest, and strapped a headband across his head.

Leo and Sam watched as he continued strapping wires and the like to Kevin's prone form the Blackberry was slipped into his front Jeans pocket. As James stepped back, it became clear to the other two that there now lay a needle placed in Kevin's arm that was now attached to an IV tube. James answered their silent queries, as he moved around the detective's couch and connected the IV to an oddly yet conveniently placed Lamp post. "Good thing Aunt Annaha has weird eccentric decorating styles. I brought along an extra I.V. because I was afraid of Kevin being Kevin, would collapse due to his lovely masochistic tendencies", he sarcastically proclaimed.

Leo smirked, "So, what are you doing, giving him glucose?" he asked. James nodded, "For now, he's body would repel anything else, that's why beyond soup, eating anything else would just force it out of him. The fact that he threw up a few moments ago, despite having an empty stomach, left him rather dizzy, forcing him to fall asleep almost instantly. After three days straight proves that. If you remember he never ate anything the night he and Jenny fought, or after that, excluding the cup of coffee he drinks. Yeuck!" he shivered the other two cringed knowingly, swallowing James continued, "It'd be best to leave him with the I.V for now. Let him sleep with liquid nourishment". He removed the afghan lying on the rocking chair, and draped it over Kevin.

Sam noted the wirings poking out; the one attached to his elbow explained the I.V but what of the one recording his pulse, if the electric wristband that flashed digital readings the likes of a wristwatch. "What's all the other equipment for?" she knew her brother was a scientist of sorts, and she'd studied medical books, and journals, but she'd never come across any of these weird contraptions that were now strapped to the detective.

James grinned, "They're just primitive mechanism's used to read he's pulse points, brain waves, his heartbeats, really primitive. The thing is I don't have any actual medical equipment, to monitor he's vitals, so well I invented a few knick-knacks", he mumbled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Leo whistled, "Though, gotta say they work well", he leant by his step-brother, and pushed away a few stray locks of hair, from the man's forehead, and pulled back startled when Kevin hissed, "James", he mumbled. James frowned, "Right", he stated. Sam smirked, "Maybe he's dreaming about you?" she teased. James shook his head, "No, I wouldn't think so. I-" he glanced at Leo, who concentrated on the digital pulse-watch, "—that is we, called it off, our uh… a-affair", he swallowed around the word as if trying to swallow the word. Leo sighed, "I don't begrudge you loving him, I just don't think it's uh…normal?" he ended up asking instead of stating.

Both Welsch siblings were saved from answering as Trace walked into the Parlor, he paused at the doorway. Searching his gaze found Leo, kneeling next to Kevin who was apparently strapped to a few wires and had an IV sticking into his arm, "Leo, your father needs you, something about future training, and wants you to…uh…. I think you should just come with me", he mumbled. Trace paused for a second time, and looked away, the scene looked oddly private. As if only three of the people that stood around the coach, were in on a grave secret.

**You could cut the tension in the air, with a Butcher's knife.**

Leo stood up a quick glance to Sam and James he sighed, "Right", he shot out, not entirely sure what he needed to say, and nodded instead, "Right", flushing he concentrated on the pulsing digits and swallowed, as he faced Trace, who looked oddly curious, he's piercing gaze searching. Leo almost laughed as he pictured James like a hound dog, sniffing out secrets, in the air, like a drug-dog. Swallowing he grinned weakly, "Right", he mumbled for a third time. Trace narrowed his eyes, and Sam laughed nervously, "Honestly Leo", she looked away, "If you don't know what to say, would you please; quit saying the same word over and over again?" she murmured.

Leo nodded, swallowing he frowned, turning to Trace, he grinned weakly, "Could you uh… tell my dad, I'll be out in a minute, more or less?" Trace frowned, but nodded once, and walked out of the parlor, he felt oddly protective of the young detective, and something was just not right, especially with those three. He sighed as one particular thought resurfaced.

**Definitely too thick to cut or simply dissolve in the air. **

_**Tension is usually like that…**_

**True but, this, this is something else, entirely.**

* * *

><p>Leo snorted, "Right", shaking his head, he brought his hands up, like a shield and, "I really have to stop using that word… Anyway, this Emerald, do you trust her?" he asked rather abruptly. James looked up in shock, the question startling him, he nodded, "I'd trust her with my life", James blinked at his own words and laughed, "I don't completely understand why I have so much faith in her, but there is this, tangible form of —<em>something<em>—", he sniggered at his own words and paused as Kevin mumbled a name, that had all three of them turning to the detective, "Alexis…"

James sighed, "When I first met her, I mean that literally the first time I set my eyes on her, she was in his arms. There was this, uh… her aura; it was like this shield, wrapping itself protectively, reassuringly, around Kevin. I-I know I'm not explaining this properly", he shrugged but continued anyway, he had unconsciously walked from behind the sofa, and knelt in from of Kevin's oddly peaceful features, carding his fingers, he smirked as Kevin subconsciously leaned into the touch, and grinned at Sam. "You understand right? There's this connection it's like a well tangled knot, or something", he sniggered at his own clumsy words and sighed, "Leo, Sam, you've seen his gun right? The SAP? He has NEVER, and I mean that, never so much as ever let anyone so much as brush a finger over it, right?" Sam and Leo nodded, both grinning in understanding, "It was in her hands, his over hers. Hell, even if you ignore that, she knows how he takes his coffee, she didn't guess it, she knew. A disturbing thought really! I-I don't just trust her, I love her, she's perfect for him, and he's perfect for her. I hate to sound like a bloody girl, but Jesus Christ, they're practically soul mates. He calms down just hearing her voice, he smiles when he thinks of her, practically ignores anyone when he's talking to her, he hates anyone so much as insulting her, he got stabbed for her, and she yelled at him, called him an idiot", he laughed.

Leo and Sam grinned, "Kevin trusts her… implicitly. More than he has ever trusted anyone. She doesn't smother him, she knows him, like really, _**really**_ knows him!" James finished. "I told him I'd never share him with anyone except Alexis, and I will never retract that. The reason solely being, there is no one except Alexis Castle that is perfect for him. Really there—" he stopped as Sam laughed, "We get it. We really do get it; I just guess we needed an answer of sorts. You're no longer in love with him, are you?" James grinned, "No. I can assure you I really love him, would die for him, but I am no longer in love with him!" he smirked.

Leo heaved a sigh of relief, "Oh Thank God!" he flushed as two sets of Irish blue focused on him, "I mean I really wouldn't want my brothers, uh— getting hurt, you know— anyway I gotta uh— go…right", he paused and the without so much as a by your leave, bolted from the room, leaving two very amused siblings behind. Sam burst out laughing, "I'm happy for you", she snickered even as she smiled gently at him. James smirked and, "I just need time", he muttered as he kissed Kevin softly, a lone tear fell as Kevin murmured, "Alexis…"

Sam sighed, hugging her brother she lifted him gently and walked him out of the parlor, "You'll find someone to be your angel, someday. Cheer up, please". James grinned weakly, "Yeah Yeah, so I've been told. Got any single friends, sis?" he smirked at her. Sam raised her brow, "No, not for you, not after the last disaster's date I set you up with… I swear Chelsea, still hasn't forgiven me for that!" she yelled. James smirked at her, "Got any single male friends, then?" he asked. Sam's eyes widened, in shock. "Are you bi?" she asked. James raised a brow, "That would be a probable conclusion, considering— I did sleep with Kevin," he hissed the last part. Sam stepped back, "B-But I thought that was an exception, to you being just K-sexual", she stuttered. James sighed, "Really now, is that even a term?" he asked. Sam blinked at him owlishly, "I-if you want me to set you up with a—uh someone—", swallowing she squeaked, "—male, I could try…" she trailed off.

Neither of the siblings noticed a tall man step away from the shadow, as he watched them argue over certain match-making schemes. Turning he watched the taller sibling hide his pain away via joking and the younger sibling rolled her eyes. Trace groaned.

**This family is more chaotic then a political war between Iraq and USA…**

_**All these secrets…**_

**Everyone protecting one man!**

Trace walked into the parlor and narrowed his eyes, as they shot to the detective, sleeping on the couch, "I want to understand why?" he whispered as he walked over to the couch, kneeling at the head of the couch he sighed, as he traced a faint scar on the man's neck, "I want to know more about you, why are you the weakest and yet strongest link, in this family. Just what happened to you, who are you?" he mumbled as he patted the detective's head. "Get well Kevin, this family needs you".

**I hope your angel heals you…**

XXX

* * *

><p>James snorted, "Honestly, you are way, way too easy", he sniggered as Sam's eyes widened with dawning comprehension. "You, you lying piece of shite! I'm going to kill you!" she shrieked. James dodged a well placed punch, and ducked her right hook, stepping back, he ran away from her, skidding through the hallway, he turned left and straight into the living room, he paused as his eyes, fell on the really large Christmas tree, bedecked garishly with every known decoration available. The children were streaming it with several long pieces of Tinsel. Amelia looked up, as he shot into the room, and vaulted over the rather long couch to get to the door, heading into the kitchen. "What the— and you couldn't walk around it why?" she asked.<p>

James shot her a cheeky wink as Sam ran into the room, "Somebody… grab him!" she ordered as James shot her a sneaky salute and ran out of the room. Sam stamped her feet, "Run all you want, cause when I get my hands on you, you won't be able to walk for a week!" she shrieked as she dodged Cassandra holding a box of decorations as they almost crashed, the movement unbalancing Cass, as she dropped the box. A ribbon rolled away and Jordan caught the confused Blonde, as she slipped, Sam apologized as she ran out the room. "James Welsch you're a dead man!"

Amelie and the children blinked in stunned silence as she ran from the room, on three inch high-heeled boots, and tight jeans, her light blue sweater slipped off of her shoulder as she tore through the living room. "Oookay… what the hell just happened?" she asked to no one in particular. Cass shook her head as she blew a stray lock of hair out of her face, Jordan sighed, "Sam will likely kill James, if Kevin doesn't wake up any time soon", he muttered. The three adults turned to each other, and winced, each contemplating James' fate.

James ran into the kitchen grabbing his Aunt, who yelped he kissed her on the cheek, "Ah the love of my life, my hero, be a goddess I know you are, and save me life, eh?" he asked as he flattered her. Annaha smirked, as she grabbed his ear, twisting it, "Ow!" James groaned, "What did you do?" she asked, James shrugged, "Me? I'm the innocent one here", he said as he twisted out of her grasp, and dived around the table, at the same time as, Lia removed a Cherry Pie out of the oven and sidestepped Sam who barreled into the kitchen. James smirked at her, "See, she's the deranged one, all spitting like a snake and bellowing like a crazed bull", he gestured at the blue-eyed blonde, who literally looked like she was going to sprout wings, and fly straight him. James inched back cautiously, as he grinned, as Sam shrieked, angrily, "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. YOU!" she spit venomously.

James laughed, "So you keep saying", he sneered at her, as she launched herself at him, only to crash into Ari, who was holding a platter of flour, the dough crashed against the two women, covering both women in the white substance. Daniel bit his lip to stop his laughter and Annaha sighed as both women screamed similar phrases, "My dress", and "My sweater!" and simultaneously stepped towards the grinning Irish Doctor, who saluted once, and ran into the Dining area, he stepped around Brent who was walking towards the kitchen, alerted by the screams, James pulled him aside, "Wouldn't go in there, if I were you", he advised as both women ran out of the kitchen, glaring at James.

Brent's eyes widened as he realized, James wasn't helping him as a Good Samaritan, but was using him as a shield, as he pushed the narcotics detective straight at Ariannahha, "_Oof_". The friends tripped over each other, and fell to the floor in a heap. Sam growled low, "You are a bloody wreck-machine, once I get my hands on you. Oh just you wait!" she yelled as James ran off before she finished speaking, "JAMES!"

James dived out the open doorway leading to the back yard, just as Leo and Eric stepped through, and narrowly escaped sidestepping as Sam ran after the doctor, shrieking after him. James ran around the corner, and skidded as he knocked straight into Trace, who grabbed him, and stopped him from crashing them both to the floor. "What the hell—?" he muttered. James' eyes widened.

**Of all the rotten luck…**

James didn't think twice, before he pulled the man behind the shed standing against the wall, he slammed Trace into the wall, behind one of the large wooden cupboards, the size was big enough for only one person, and James sighed, yet before he could change their hiding place he slapped a hand over the man's startled mouth. The ex-cop's eyes widened as James stepped closer to him, shutting a drape over the two of them, creating an alcove of sorts, and pressed himself onto the man.

James' listened as Sam bounded right outside the shed door, and cursed violently, "UGH! FUCK! Where the bloody hell did he go…?" her voice trailing off. James moved imperceptibly closer to Trace, the latter who suppressed a shiver, swallowing. James flinched, the tremor passing through both man, as Sam's voice came closer, "Ah a shed, what a convenient hiding place", as James stiffened Ari's voice called out, "Sam? Telephone!" Samantha Welsch shrieked, echoing her brother's early statement, "Of all the rotten luck!" she snapped as she opened the shed door, flicking on a switch, her eyes swept over the room. As she stepped further in, Ari's voice called again, "You can kill James later; it's a call from your work place!" Sam sighed, "Yeah Yeah, I'm coming I'm coming", she gasped as Ari stepped into the tiny shed right behind her, "Honestly Sam, how on earth would James fit in here, he's taller than Kevin, and Kevin barely fits in here!" Sam blinked at her, "Did you fly here, and your voice was pretty far away…"she muttered. "It probably sounded like that, I was only a few paces behind you, and I saw you enter the shed, Lia relayed the message, come on", she pulled the blue-eyed brunette outside, their voices getting fainter as they continued arguing about voice simulations and irritating brothers.

James sighed in relief, "Thank God!" he turned to face the man, his eyes widened and he quickly removed his hand from Trace whose face was flushed at their close proximity, his startling hazel eyes clear as they stared at him. Stepping back, he forgot about the curtain, and stumbled back, he started in surprise a second time, as Trace's hand shot out, and grabbing his sweater and pulled him flush against himself. Both men groaned as their cocks brushed against each other.

James swallowed nervously, "You're straight, aren't you?" he asked as he stepped away a second time, carefully. Trace shook his head, "Bi-sexual", he muttered. James nodded, not really saying anything. Finally after a long minute, "I'm sorry for a treating you roughly, I was trying to get away from my deranged sister", he laughed nervously. Nodding again he turned around, "Gotta go hide, now", he mumbled mostly to get away and stepping away from Trace he headed for the door, he flinched as Trace grabbed his arm. The ex-cop smirked as he felt the tremor, he slid his hand down James' back, "And you?" he asked, stepping around the wary doctor, and came face to face.

James closed his eyes, his face aflame as he felt his cock stir, "I'm…uh…I guess I'm bi-sexual as well, although I've only been with one man", he mumbled. Trace smirked, "I know. I have eyes, I've watched you", he stepped closer his voice dropped an octave. James' eyes widened partly in fear and partly in shock. Trace stepped closer, "I like your sister, I however just realized I'm highly attracted to you... I don't want to fall into another baseless relationship, even if Sam's a great girl. I've just been divorced, so, don't ask me about Sam", he whispered softly. James nodded, surprised that Trace had answered his unasked question.

James groaned as Trace pulled him towards him, the ex-cop sliding his erection against James' and licked his neck, "W-what-", he stuttered as Trace' tongue moved a trail up his neck towards his jaw. "I'm going to kiss you", he stated and didn't allow James a chance to answer as he clashed their mouths together.

* * *

><p>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<p>

(A/N: I think lemon and smut is the correct term for the scene below. Warning: this is guy on guy action, if you are not interested skip to the OOOOO that ends this scene. Cheers - Syd).

"Trace's lips are on his own. James feels himself explode, but it's almost like he is outside looking in, because the feelings are so strong and so surreal that they can't possibly belong to him. Without warning from his own body or mind, his hand is twisted in Trace's hair and he is moaning against Trace's sweet mouth and his body is arching up towards him. Trace's response baffles him, because he is mewling in the back of his own throat and straining closer to James hefting one of his legs in between His. Trace's tongue bangs against James' lips and sweeps into his mouth, finding his tongue with his own. They kiss each other in a way neither has kissed anyone before, an exchange of souls with every motion their mouths make", James moans around the kiss pulling back slightly. Panic courses through him.

**What the hell am I doing?**

_**Fuck it!**_

Cursing internally James slammed Trace against the door, and moves in for another kiss, Trace smirked, James growled low, and planted a bruising kiss against the man's. Trace's smirk fell as he moaned, hands moved of their own accord, James shifted as Trace' hands slipped under his sweater, biting down on the man's lips, Trace opened his mouth to moan, and James dived in, the kiss was all teeth and tongue, clashing roguishly against each other, James' hands moved to the man's jeans, his right hand flicked the button open, while his right hand pulled at the shirt buttons. James ripped angrily and the buttons popped open, he pulled the shirt off, and bit down on Trace's neck, the man hissed in pain and moaned as James soothed the area, licking gently.

Together they divested each other off of their clothes, and once both were completely naked, they stared at each other, "You can back out you know", James muttered softly. Trace smiled, "Can't, now that I've seen you completely starker's, I'm going to be pretty hungry if I don't take you now", he moaned as he pulled the doctor closer, "Are you sure, we really shouldn't even be doing this, my sister likes you", James groaned out. Trace snickered, "Sam doesn't like anyone, she isn't interested in me, sure she likes the kids—but she's not that into me—" he explained moaning through it as he bit down on James' pulse point, returning the favor. James narrowed his eyes, "I don't, I-I mean—", James stuttered. Trace kissed him softly, "I'm not asking you to love me, but we're friends right? Let me be your companion at least, I'm not asking for you to love me. You and I, neither of us are interested in falling in love, not now", he kissed the man again.

James nodded once, "Please", he begged. Trace nodded as he lifted his fingers to the man's mouth. James sucked on the fingers, Trace slipped one saliva coated finger into the doctor, then a second, preparing the doctor. Little conversation was done, as both man kissed, a clear excuse that neither wanted to talk to each other. James nodded as Trace removed his fingers, and slid his cock into the man's arse. James stiffened and concentrated on his breathing, opening his eyes he silently asked the man to move. Trace grinned, and moved slowly at first, the sensation causing James to moan in frustration, "Would you hurry up?"

Trace planted bruising kisses, just shy of breaking skin, all over James' torso, gently kissing them better, teasing them with his tongue only to rake his nails over them a second later. James arched in wanton pleasure. Trace leaned close to whisper in his ear. "Gods you feel great!"

James moaned and Trace spread his legs wide, exposing the puckered ring of muscle. Where his cock moved in and out of, shifting his hips slightly, and he thrust again, the blunt tip of his cock brushing James' prostate just right, making him incoherent with want and pleasure, "Jesus!" James cried out.

Trace fucked him hard, claiming him with every deep, hungry, thrust, and marking him with bruising kisses and gentle touches. Trace hit his prostrate a second time, pleasure orgasm came through James and he came violently. Trace followed after a few seconds. They leaned against the door breathing hard, "Jesus Christ!" James exhaled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

><p>Pulling away from the man, he dived for his pants, fishing out his handkerchief he mopped up the come on Trace' chest and his own self. Trace thanked him. "We should head back" he muttered. James nodded. The two dressed quickly and helped each other straighten themselves out. Before he left James sighed, "Thank you, I needed that, but I'm sorry this is a onetime thing. I'm not letting it happen again!" opening the door, he ignored Trace calling his name as he ran out the shed.<p>

Trace sighed as he watched the doctor run off, "ARGH! Bloody stubborn git!" he groaned. Trace leant against the shed.

**I actually genuinely like him...**

_**Shouldn't have shagged him, then.**_

**Ah Shite!**

Trace groaned and walked back to the house. Entering the house he crashed into Daniel, "Whoa! Were you mauled by a bear or something?" he asked grabbing his cousin, as he looked at his disheveled appearance. Trace's shirt hung on his shoulders, a few buttons held it closed, mostly the rest ripped off. His Jeans were wet, judging by the scent of oil lingering off of them. Trace looked up, and Daniel stepped back in shock he'd never seen Trace cry before, but the blonde in front of him, had moist eyes, "I think I messed up", he muttered. Daniel sighed, "Come on; let's get you upstairs, I'll tell the family you needed a nap". Trace thanked his cousin.

Daniel nodded once, "So, you shagged James", he stated. Trace whirled around in shock, as soon as he entered his room. "I have eyes, you idiot!" Daniel snapped. "You watch him and Kevin constantly. Ari believes you're smitten with Sam, but I've known you my whole life. You're about as much as in love with Sam, as crab in love with a butcher's knife!" he intoned with a sarcastic drawl. "Actually not just Ari, pretty much everyone thinks you're interested in Sam, hell the girl's half way in love with you", Daniel ignored his cousin moan, "you know I love you right? So, I'm sure you'll forgive me when I say, Good Luck mate", at Trace' quizzical expression Daniel sighed, "Kevin is very protective of the girls in his family", he elaborated.

Trace groaned, "Kevin's going to kill me", he muttered. Daniel nodded, "Yup!" he supplied unhelpfully, "At least you got good shag in, before you die!" he stated. Trace rolled his eyes, "Not helping!" he whined. Daniel shrugged, "Shouldn't have shagged James, then!" he exhaled.

Trace sighed, "What should I do?" Daniel sighed, "Talk to Kevin, he's awake", he said before Trace could escape, "You need to talk to Kevin. I'll send him up. Maybe murder behind doors, won't ruin Christmas for everyone else", Daniel smirked.

Turning around he shot out, "By the way, TJ and Lily will be my custody. Goodbye, I'll clean up your remains, three days later. Cheers", he ducked as Trace threw an ornament at his head, the glass figurine shattered as Daniel's laughter echoed behind the door, now shut.

Trace groaned as he fell on to the bed, "I'm dead!" he moaned...

XXX

* * *

><p>Ari turned to Sam, who was whistling softly as they made their way back to the house, "Hey, can I ask you something?" she asked. Sam stopped whistling; "Sure", she shrugged. "Do you, I mean are you falling for Trace?" she asked quickly and flushed red. Sam paused mid-step and then shrugged, "I like him. I'd say I've got a crush on him, but if I have to be honest I don't think so. No, I'm not in love with him or anything. I just like him", she answered and shrugged a second time. "So, you're not in love with him then?" a second voice queried. Sam and Ari gasped as Kevin leaned heavily against the front door, the women rushed forward, "I'm fine, I'm okay", and he answered as they pulled him onto the porch bench. Kevin sighed as both women fussed over him. "Sam, are you certain you're not in love or in lust with Trace?" he asked as soon as the women stopped talking long enough to re ask his question.<p>

Sam smiled, "Yup! Not in any way or form in love with Trace O'Hurley!" she announced. Kevin grinned, "Excellent!" he exulted. Ari frowned, "Why?" she asked Kevin. Kevin grinned, "Because our idiot cousin, your elder brother", he turned to Sam, "is half way in love with Trace, and has no idea about it!" he crowed. Both women stared at him in shock, "What!" Ari shrieked.

Kevin smirked, "Detective remember…" he pointed to his eyes, "I note everything. Ever since the two have been introduced, they're always looking for each other", Kevin began counting on his fingers, as Ari and Sam listened with increasing amounts of Shock and quick understanding. "When Maria mentioned his name, he perked up, almost as if simply liked the name. I mean when has anyone ever know James to be interested in anyone other than Sam or me? Secondly, even though I wasn't present, and you women were gossiping in the kitchen, I passed by to get some water, Trace did not like Sam hugging James, of course he had no idea you were siblings then. Trace' eyes followed every movement James made, Ellen thought he was just curious about 'Sam's Brother and all'", he grinned.,

"Third, James could have asked anyone for help when I re-injured my hand, and at dinner he sat next to Trace, he could've sat next to Daniel, or Dad, but chose Trace. He may not like Brent all that much, all the more reason to sit next to him, don't you think. Irritating his least favorite person makes sense? Fourthly, when Scott explained how lost I was, Trace followed James' conversation, rather than Dad's or Scott's. Trace agrees to every explanation James gives, even when I was murdering the piano, all morning. They're always watching each other, I've never known James to care what you do Sam, I don't think he cares all that much, especially since he knows you can handle yourself well, even if he put you in a bar-fight. So, that day when he started yelling about you choosing to be with Trace and falling for _him_ he went a bit mental, to say the least! Yes, it's as subtle as it could possibly be, but the attraction is so _**there**_, it's hard to miss", he finished explaining.

Kevin leered lecherously, winking at Sam, "If we're lucky they'll probably give into all that subtle sexual frustration they have for each other and shag each other in that shed, eh?" Sam laughed; "If we're lucky!" she winked at Kevin. Ari blinked, "hang on… they were in the shed?" she asked. Sam nodded, "I've spent ample amount of time with Trace's kids since they've come here, I recognized the scent of his deodorant in the shed, it clashed with James' deodorant rather oddly, but they were both there", Sam explained. Ari sputtered, "B-But if you knew, why'd you not do anything about it, caught them?" she asked.

Sam and Kevin laughed, "Honestly sis, when have you ever known Sam to be that kind?" At Ari's confused look he sighed and launched into a quick explanation, "She'd have given him his freedom by simply checking the room, tinkering with stuff, lifting and putting things down, then would have muttered something like, 'must be in the barn'—", he squeaked in a high pitched poor imitation and grinned as Sam rolled her eyes, "—that would've lured James into a false sense of security. Where he'd wait for ten minute, before leaving the shed, unaware she'd probably be hiding somewhere outside and near to catch him, as soon as he left his hiding place", he explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ari groaned, "Honestly you scorpions are just plain weird!" she sighed. Sam and Kevin sniggered, "We're sneaky not stupid!" Sam mocked. Ari rolled her eyes again. Ari sighed, "Okay, so then my entering the shed, foiled your epic plan?" she asked. Sam nodded, but she smirked, "If I'm lucky, I'll get my revenge later. For now, I hope James doesn't do something stupid, and would just kiss Trace, already!" Kevin sighed; "Yeah!" they exchanged a quick look and nodded once. "Right, I'm off, I'm going for a quick jog, Sam you really need to take that call", Kevin stretched as he stood up. Without giving either woman a chance he jumped off of the porch and ran towards the barn. Ari groaned, "I'll go see if Mom needs my help", and walked off.

Sam nodded, watching as Kevin's figure moved further and further away, she got up and followed her cousin, "I'll go check on the kids", as she followed Ariannahha and uttered a small prayer, and grinned wickedly.

**Please God, grant those stubborn Irish idiots a sex-drive, maybe they'll just shag each other and I can stop being gossiped about…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p>Question:<p>

Do you lot want James to be with Trace or Aaliya?


	17. Ch 16:Pt II A Knight Promise

**To Sarina: Thank You… I agree I could ask you, but I need to see how I can write down a Christmas scene… by the way, you're very beautiful, love your eyes, they're exquisite.**

**To Kate: I appreciate your kind words, more than I could possibly explain. Thank You!**

**To Varsha: I always like a slash element in my story, I'll see if I can put through, a change, Because the extras are all really important characters, they are the Guardian Angels to our lovely troublesome couple. By the way have you watched the TV Series, 'Kuch toh Log Kahenge'? It's a hilarious confession if ever there was one; they're a bit like Alexis and Ryan, eh?**

**To the reviewers and Story alerter: Please review, it helps understand what it is you like about the story and what intrigues you.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Dear Readers; <strong>After watching 6 movies, with Christmas laced themes (for e.g. 'Love actually' and 'Home Alone'… again!), I am going to post this chapter. So, if it sucks, do forgive me, and if it works, must've done something right. Because the Christmas bash we had was, just a whole lot of alcohol and a lot of psychedelic Trance music! Half of which is really not something I want to remember.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>

I haven't abandoned my story Breaking Free I kind of need to do some research on it… for the next two chapters…. Please be patient with me…

**SUMMARY:** THIS IS AN **OOC** STORY. Alexis and Ryan, fall in love with each other, it's a gradual slow beginning, to what I consider, a beautiful relationship, between two sexy individuals…. Oh and the many trials and sufferings they follow through it. Alexis' birthday is on March 21-03-93. This will be completely OOC, but I really like exploring the horizons. NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY (Chapter one's first scene, the first paragraph, the graveyard scene is my own creation), AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Dear Readers; In case anyone is confused about the Timeline, Alexis and Kevin's meeting, dates are as follows:<p>

15th December – Thursday (they meet, on Thursday, and continue to get to know one another, till Friday; It's just recorded as Thursday in Alexis' diary as _Thursday_, only ) ,

16th December – Friday (They had Dinner),

17th December – Saturday (they went shopping),

18th December – Sunday (They went to Nostradamus),

19th December – Monday (Alexis left for L.A.),

20th December – Tuesday (Alexis wakes up from her nightmare (it is one day later, remember she falls asleep in the airport)),

21st December – Wednesday (Ryan and James reach the Catskills),

22nd December – Thursday (Alexis in L.A. finding friends).…

23rd December – Friday (Alexis and Ryan suffer through their own intense feelings, both play instruments using Music as a shield),

25th December – Sunday (Christmas Obviously)…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen [Part II]<strong>

**A Knight's Promise**

* * *

><p>Alexis ran into the sitting area, dripping wet, spotting the young Indian boy reading a paperback novel, she halted mid way, one foot on the step, "Kabir? Don't you enjoy playing in the snow? Or well water?" she asked playfully. Kabir looked up, and flushed, turning away he swallowed, "N-No, uh you- s-should um", he waved his hands and looked down, his accent pronounced, "G-go put some warmer clothes on", and then returned. Alexis frowned, and looked down herself, she sighed, "Kabir, I'm really not quite sure, what I've done to upset you, but if possible could you forgive me for it?" she asked. Kabir focused his gaze on his novel and grit his teeth, sighing he swallowed, "I'm sorry, I think I may have unintentionally given you the impression that I'm upset about something, but I assure you, there is nothing you need to worry about, I am not upset about a thing", he smiled at her. Alexis grinned, "Okay, see you for Christmas dinner", she cheered and ran up the stairs.<p>

Alexis opened the door to her room, spying the violin she walked towards the instrument, and as she caressed the strings with her index finger and smiled softly, humming a tune she walked to her bathroom, and filled the tub with water, perusing the various bottles on the side of the tub, picked up a particular scent as she poured the contents into the now mid-filled bath tub, as the contents slipped into the water, they sizzled and slipped in transforming the clear water into frothy scented luxury.

**Thank God for good ol' fashioned bathing salts.**

_**Honey-Vanilla flavored…mmm….**_

**Luxury divined!**

Giggling she locked the bathroom door and slipped out of her wet clothes, had she been paying attention she would have stopped her phone from greeting the floor with a loud 'clang', as she stood in just her white knickers, she smirked mischievously and dialed a number, as she toed the water, she flinched, "Hot!" she hissed. Turning the faucet off she took a deep breath, she slipped into the water, and sighed with pleasure as the water cascaded over her being. _'Hello'_, a groggy voice greeted her. Gasping she froze in shock, "Kevin!" she yelped, _'Alexis? Everything alright?'_ he asked his voice clear and worried. Alexis grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, I kind of forgot I called you", she laughed nervously. Kevin chuckled,_ 'That's alright—' pausing he cleared his throat, '_—sorry about that, your call woke me up', he sighed.

Alexis looked out the large window to her east, "Now? But it's after Noon!" she exclaimed. '_Easy on the shouting! Yeah I realize that, but I guess I've been asleep since yesterday!_' he answered her. Alexis frowned, "Hmmm…Merry Christmas, Kevin!" she wished him, her voice soft, contemplative. _'Christmas, W-Wait its Christmas today?'_ he asked. Alexis nodded then realizing he couldn't very well see her nodding she opened her mouth and groaned, "You didn't know that, it seems you've been asleep since Friday", she explained cautiously.

Kevin groaned, _'Ah Shite! I've missed two days of family time_', he moaned helplessly. "Idiot, I don't think your family cares, they're probably just glad you slept well enough not to hurt yourself any further", sighing she shifted her shoulders a bit, "Speaking of which, how did you sleep?" she asked. Kevin's answered with a yawn, _'Sorry_', he muttered. "I'll take that as Brilliant!" she snickered. Kevin's laughter echoed down the line.

They chatted about nonsensical things for a minute, as Kevin' sleep induced mind wavered into more wakefulness, as the detective shifted he blinked, 'What have you been doing all day? Opened up your presents?' he asked. Alexis laughed, "No, not yet. Dad's and Grams presents haven't arrived via mail yet, and then there are Fatima's, Kabir's, Quinn's and Aaliya's gifts that needed to be bought, so last minute Christmas Shopping, then there was James' and Sam' gifts sent in and Trace' although I haven't met him, he seems interesting, I made a list of your folks and well these are the things I bought for them, I called James up and got the address, the gifts should reach some time tonight and the latest or at least in the evening, I'm not entirely sure. I bought the following for your folks, bear in mind I did some severe guess work— Annaha Ryan, your mom, I got her a crystal vase, it rather fragile yet a sturdy looking piece, it looks really amazing when the light hits it, I think it'll look smashing, in the sun Parlor, I hope she likes it. Eric Ryan, your dad, well let me be honest, I had no idea what to get him, I asked Quinn to help me out with that, and well between one girl, one boy and a male adult, do you reckon an old Indian Hookah will work, it's not necessary he has to smoke tobacco, your mom will be happy and your dad won't have to worry about shattered lungs", she started off.

Kevin's choked up voice came over the line, _'Dad'll like that, he doesn't say but we all know how much he misses his pipe. Thank You Alexis, and I'm sure mom, will love the Vase, she'd love showing off those roses she's got growing in the back yard_', Kevin managed to speak. Alexis smiled happily.

**At least I touched one person's heart.**

_**The most important person, still…**_

The thought allowed a full blush to spread through her. Clearing her throat she continued, "Great, okay now come your sisters, considering I helped choose Ari's birthday gift, I'm sending her one dozen crystal Roses, it's like, one of 'em is Red in color and the rest clear but beautiful Crystal based circumference, she'll like it, for Christmas only, will buy her a Birthday gift next year. Lia, no matter what you say is right difficult to buy a gift for as well, so Thank Grand Mom for it, I got Lia, a Pashmina Shawl, imported from Kashmir or so the man says, Merlin's Pants, it cost a pretty dime too, hehe hehehe but it's awesome, oh and Fatima helped pick it out", she cheered. "For Cassandra, well uh... does faux fur work? I mean it's just when I met her in Nostradamus, she had the vibe of a Hollywood Actress and well let me just say it felt like it would work. It's a mink white coat, and it should complement her icy-blue eyes", she praised.

**Ice-Queen eyes…**

"Then there's Leo, well I really should quit saying well", she laughed nervously. "What do you give a guy that well, has a Hotel and an underground shooting Range? I still have no idea, what he'd like, so I chose something realllll-", she stressed the word completely, "-Cheesy, a Cashmere Sweater, judging by his height, Size L. It should fit him, pretty snugly. I had Kabir wear it, to check the size, its way too tight on him, so it should fit Leo perfectly", she laughed nervously.

"James is easy, anything related to you, would keep him happy", she paused as Kevin interrupted her, '_Alexis, I-'_, smiling she interjected, "We'll talk about that later, but I didn't want to hurt him too badly, I got him an APEX Tool Kit, it's one of the best in the industry, with aluminum plated hammers and Titanium Screw drivers" (A/N: Strictly a piece of my imagination).

"Now comes your brother and Sister in laws-" Alexis mentally groaned as Kevin interrupted, '_Hang on, you really didn't have to buy everyone a gift, Come on Alexis I feel stupid, I could have got your family something special as well, I mean compared to what I've chosen, I feel oddly inadequate_', he mumbled. Alexis sighed, "Another reason as to why I can call you an idiot. Thanks- So as i was saying", she continued, ignoring his reasoning, she grinned mid speech as she heard Kevin exhale in defeat. "Daniel's a chef right, so I sent him a Book, yeah I know, books are not very special, but this is a book, on the world's most impressive and ancient recipes gathered over time, it's never been printed, I know that makes no sense, but you'll just have to see it to make sense, of what I'm saying, it's like a diary, of all recipes on earth, a compilation of notes, in actual hand. Would you believe me, if I told you I found it in a Flea-Market? LOL, its true", she laughed.

Feeling the water cool down, she sighed, "Hey, Uh, why don't you go freshen up, and I'll call you in ten minutes?" _'Sure_', he muttered. Alexis sighed, as the line went dead. Standing quickly washed her hair and body, sniggering as she realized she may have embarrassed Kevin, "Oh Shit, I'm completely in love with Kevin Ryan. Jenny's going to kill me!" Giggling she stepped out of the bath, pulling a towel off the rack she wrapped it around herself. Pulling the plug free, she watched as the water drained away. Alexis sighed, and almost screamed as two wet bedraggled women fell to her bathroom floor in a heap, as she opened the door, "What the hell—", she shrieked.

XXX

* * *

><p>Fatima looked up from the floor, to see Alexis shocked and slightly freaked expression, blinking she sighed, "Caught in-", "-the act", Aaliya finished, as she pulled herself up, and off of the bathroom floor. "Hiya Alexis, what's up?" she asked. Alexis raised, a brow, "You two are impossible", she groaned, as she stepped over both short-clad girls, and walked into her room, she closed the door, and locked it, "I swear could you two be any more irresponsible, what if Kabir walked out in the hallway", she scolded the two, who now stood in their knickers, and hung their heads sheepishly, "Sorry, but Kabir isn't at home, he and Quinn went out to buy a tree—", Fatima began and Aaliya continued, as she pulled off her brassiere behind the door, and pulled a towel from the rack above, "—So, talking to Kay while in the bath, KINKY!" she shrieked as she pounced on Alexis, dressed in simply a towel, Alexis untangled herself from the turquoise-eyed brunette, and sighed, "Aaliya, would you put some clothes on", she murmured as she pulled on a vibrant Red body-hugging sweater, and slipped into Black tight jeans.<p>

"How do you fit in those jeans?" Fatima grumbled. Alexis looked up in shock, "What are you talking about?" she asked quizzically, "You're as thin as I am", she announced, without any qualms. Aaliya sniggered, "That's because she has a Chandigarhi ass, and you don't", she stated, as she pulled on a pair of white cotton shorts. "A- what-ass?" Alexis asked in absolute confusion.

Aaliya laughed, "A Chandigarhi ass, it's got nothing to do with the state, and everything to do with someone who has a huge ass, to understand it better, you need to watch a movie called, 'Kabhi Alvida Na Kehna', as in 'Never Say Goodbye', we'll watch it someday, I guess with you it'd have to be a sub-titled version", she trailed off and then looked up, "Anyway! It's just a phrase we Indians normally use, ignore the technicalities", she explained. Alexis nodded, "Right, whatever… uh, so why were you two standing, or more to the point, listening outside my bathroom door?" she asked, hands on hip, ignoring Fatima's disgruntled complaints, "I meant it looks like someone poured her jeans onto her skin, I have a great looking ass, thank you very much!" and Aaliya's scoffing remarks of, "Yeah right!"

"Girls!" sighing as Alexis dried her hair, she scowled, "Honestly you two, start explaining, what you two were doing?" Alexis asked. Aaliya laughed, "Like you don't know, we were eavesdropping!" she snickered, and Fatima snorted, "I mean Alexis baby, talking to the man you're so obviously enamored with, while you're starkers, in the bathtub, ooh la-la", she teased as she pulled on a long white skirt, embroidered with gold and dark-silver floral patterns, and squeezed on a tight Black T-shirt, with a white floral pattern on the right shoulder, cascading to the hem line of the T-shirt, she pulled her hair free, and allowed it to fall free, her locks swayed down in waterfall curls, sighing she looked around for a rubber-band, and yelped in shock as Aaliya threw a scrunchie at her. "Ow! What was that for, you could have just handed it to me, like a normal human", she scowled.

Aaliya snorted, "Funny!" she scoffed, "This coming from a girl, who enjoys flaunting her beautiful Repunzel-like-locks at her", she scowled as she pulled a hand through her shoulder length dark-brown hair. Alexis sighed, as she watched the two sisters, bicker again.

**Really, all that squabbling, I wonder how Kabir stayed sane all these years. **

* * *

><p>Alexis jolted in surprise as her phone rang, yet before she could reach for it, Fatima picked up the phone, "O-Oi!" Alexis lunged for the phone, "What are you doing?" she shouted, Aaliya grabbed her by the waist, while Fatima answered the call, "Hellooo Kay!" she drawled. <em>'Hello? Um, I'd like to talk to Alexis, please<em>'. "Oh now, honey, you break my heart, what my voice not sexy enough for you", she purred. '_Who is this?'_ Kevin asked. "Fatima! Give me that phone!" Alexis shrieked.

Aaliya struggled with the angry Redhead, "Oi, hurry up would you, she's rather vicious!" she managed to stutter the words, "Fatima! Get off of me, Aaliya", she shouted, as she fought against the turquoise-eyed brunette. Kevin's laughter echoed in Fatima's ear, "Oh ho, Prince Kay, finds the situation humorous", she teased. _'Actually I'm worried about your friend, the one who is holding Alexis_', he said. Fatima frowned, "Why do you say that?" Kevin's laughter echoed down the line, '_That would be because, Alexis can throw a six feet tall man off of her, without breaking a sweat, I'm sure she can easily throw a girl, that weighs half a man off of her easily_', he explained.

Fatima's eyes widened, her expression caused both struggling girls to pause mid-struggle. Swallowing she gulped, "Right, well then, may as well get to the point then", she allowed a sneaky smile to form. Alexis' eyes widened in shock, and then changed to mortification, "Don't you dare!" she hissed. Fatima edged towards the door, and Aaliya swallowed, "Oh God!" she snickered.

Alexis threw the girl off of her, just as Fatima continued, "I just wanted to let you know, my good Kay, the love of your life, enjoys hot baths as she talks to you-" Aaliya landed on both feet as she somersaulted mid-air. Alexis ignored her, "Martial Arts, Black Belt", as she lunged for the Moroccan girl, who squealed, "-your voice' melts soft words that caress her skin. Holy Shite!" she cursed as she threw the phone at the raging redhead. Alexis barely managed to catch her Blackberry as both Indian girls ran out the door, giggling raucously as they slammed the door.

* * *

><p>Alexis sighed as her face heated, "Oh God! oh God! Oh sweet Dear God!" she muttered over and over again. Staring at her phone, she flushed all over, and felt the tingling sensation, as she fell to her knees, crawling to the door she groaned, as she locked the door. "Jesus Christ!" she cursed and dropping her phone, accidently hit the speaker, enabling the loud-speaker. <em>'Alexis?'<em> Kevin's voice murmured through the speaker. Alexis buried her head in her knees, and managed to choke out, "Hi, Kay!" her voice muffled but coherent. Kevin's nervous laughter sighed out, oddly, _'Hi, Emerald!'_ he squeaked out.

Alexis giggled, "Oh God I am so sorry, about that", she muttered, in mortification, her high pitched laughter, squeaked out as she managed to calm her racing heart. Kevin's choked voice alerted her to his presence, "Right. How are you?" she asked. _'Really not the correct question to ask, Alexis_', Kevin groaned out. Alexis sniggered, "Pray do tell, why?" she asked playfully. '_Alexis'_, Kevin whined petulantly.

XXX

* * *

><p>Kevin groaned in perpetual agony, as he hung up on Alexis, "Why'd she have to go and buy all those gifts, I mean I feel right pathetic, all I got her mom was a Gold Charm Bracelet Watch with a rhinestone-studded alphabet, and for Rick, a Golf-club set, for Martha a silk Scarf, and for Quinn, despite not knowing a thing about the guy and having James scoff through the whole search, a Cashmere Scarf", he whined like a four year old, as he realized how little thought he actually placed in buying gifts, he only bought the watch because he saw it sitting next to Alexis' gift and he'd decided to buy it, f the heck of it, and he hadn't even know her plans to head to L.A.<p>

**And she goes and buys the whole family a bunch of presents. **

_**Thank you so much for the useless heads up.**_

**You're welcome.**

Kevin groaned in exasperation, and fell back onto the bed, tangling his limbs in the quilt. He lay there for ten minutes and stared at the curtained canopy of his bed, the Blue curtain lined with gold ropes, embroidered into the edges. Swallowing he groaned out for the third time, and pulled his head free from the bedclothes, staring at the Blackberry he'd dropped onto his pillow, "may as well get up", crawling off of the bedspread, he placed one foot on the floor and cringed, "Cold!" he uttered, and shook his head.

Kevin exhaled, picking his phone up, he looked through the tracks he had, and picked a track, 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams', "Always a good wake up song, hell anything by Green Day, works fine", he muttered to himself, putting it loudspeaker and increasing the volume to the highest level, he let the music wash away his sleepiness, and standing padded towards the window, "Noon", he muttered as the sun rays fell through the air and lighted up his room, he sighed, "Missed wishing Ari a Happy B'Day", although the thought was depressing his main thoughts revolved around the redhead and her music, as each note of Boulevard's notes crashed through the air, he sighed, a soft smile graced his features as he felt the music encompass his entire being, almost like a soft hug.

Kevin relaxed, and stretched, yawning he walked towards the ensuite bathroom, that stood towards his left, flicking on the switch, he blinked as the tube-light flashed in his eyes, walking towards the sink he sighed as he splashed cold water onto his face, the water's cool effects cleared the sleep from his muddled brain and his exhaled as he reached for the shaving cream, his two day beard, scruffy around the edges, "Two days of absolute sleep, and I end up looking like Rip Van Winkle!" he scoffed. As he completed his morning necessities, shaving and brushing his teeth he went through his morning ablutions, the songs changing from 'War – by Poets of The Fall', and 'Serenity – by Godsmack', had him sniggering at the eclectic tastes, and the changes because he could still hear crisp clear violin music through each beat.

**Definitely have lost it…**

_**This is what it must be like, when you're so completely in Love, you end up hearing their voice all over the place.**_

**Except it's not her voice we hear, it's her music. **

Kevin sniggered as the thought struck him, and he sighed, at his own thoughts, "Great, I'm about very close to losing it", he laughed at his reflection, two clear blush spots visible on his cheeks, he sighed, "I'm in love with Alexis Castle. Richard's going to kill me!" the thought sent him through another fit of laughter as he pulled off of his sweater he sighed at the bandage, it was new and had been cleaned, "James", he whispered and grinned, "Thanks Cousin!" he cheered mentally, and groaned simultaneously.

**Guess this means another sponge-bath.**

_**Duh!**_

**AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!**

Yelling mentally he sighed in frustration as he filled the sink with water and sighed, "Here we go again!" dunking his head under the spray he flinched at the cold water as it struck him full force, cursing mentally he paused under the spray, contemplating he turned the faucet off, swallowing he grabbed the towel and dried his hair, draping it around his neck, "Where is it?" he muttered to himself, opening the cupboard, and perused the contents, not finding what he was looking for he closed, it. Walking back into the room, he sighed, as he located his toiletries, the bag sat on the boudoir, walking towards it, he looked down, "Boxers? Oh right", recalling James taking of his jeans when he fell asleep. Clearing his thoughts, he rummaged through the contents, and with a flourish sarcastically pronounced, "Eureka!" he muttered, pulling a Garnier Fructus Shampoo Bottle free, the green bottle gripped he trudged back into the bathroom, and proceeded to wash his hair.

Twenty minutes later Kevin returned, and pulled on a Charcoal High Neck Jumper, and Jeans that were neither Dark Blue nor could be classified as Sea-Green. The ensemble hugged his body in all the right places, defining his lean build. Kevin ran his right hand through his rather wet hair, and smirked, "May as well Call her", he murmured, he cringed, as a wave of nausea hit him, staggering he grabbed the back of a chair, and stumbled into it, holding his head between is hands, he swallowed, "Ugh! I don't feel too hot", he groaned. Sitting he realized having not eaten anything in the last two days, had left him feeling queasy, swallowing the bile that threatened to rise, he stood on shaky legs, and stumbled over to the bed, sitting he drank the water that sat in his glass, his hands shook, as he lifted, the glass, and drank", not feeling better, he lay against the headboard and waited for the nausea to pass.

Closing his eyes, he listened as soft music, laughter and childish shouts echoed from the floorboards, the sound that his family was up and about, enjoying the afternoon somewhere in the parlor, he called Alexis, dialing the number, he started as a deep French voice, heavily accented with a touch of something British answered the call, 'Hellooo Kay!', sounds of shrieking and grunting echoed down the line, a smirk flitted across his features unconsciously, as he asked, well aware the receiver would likely not complete his request.

"Hello? Um, I'd like to talk to Alexis, please", the request cast was met with a purr, that had Kevin forcing down the snickers that threatened to emerge, _'Oh now, honey, you break my heart, what my voice not sexy enough for you?'_ Kevin shook his head, "Who is this?" as he asked, it was quite surprising the girls hadn't quite picked up on his suppressed laughter. Almost as if receiving an answer to his query, Kevin snorted as he heard Alexis shout, _'Fatima! Give me that phone!'_ Grinning as he heard another voice resonate around the background, _'Oi, hurry up would you, she's rather vicious!'_ Kevin snickered he automatically understood, what was happening, but why it was happening confused him a bit.

**I wonder why they've captured her phone.**

Alexis' angry voice carried through the thought as he heard her disgruntled voice, _'Fatima! Get off of me, Aaliya_'. Kevin laughed, almost afraid of why they were holding Alexis down, he was more nervous for the girl 'Aaliya', than he was for his own mental sanity. His laughter obviously triggered, some kind of reaction in the first girl, 'Fatima', as her voice teased, _'Oh ho, Prince Kay, finds the situation humorous_'. Kevin grinned, "Actually I'm worried about your friend, the one who is holding Alexis", Fatima's worried voice questioned, and 'Why do you say that?' she asked. Kevin grinned playfully explained, "That would be because, Alexis can throw a six feet tall man off of her, without breaking a sweat, I'm sure she can easily throw a girl, that weighs half a man off of her easily", he said.

Almost as if calculating the possible repercussions the duo may have inherited through their prank she gulped, '_Right, well then, may as well get to the point then'_, and as she stated the words, Alexis' angry hiss, '_Don't you dare!'_ Intrigued, he sat up straighter and muffled laughter carried through, however nothing prepared him for the words, Fatima stated, _'I just wanted to let you know, my good Kay, the love of your life, enjoys hot baths as she talks to you—'._ Kevin felt a flush creep up his neck; the heat blossomed across his cheeks, as she continued, _'—your voice' melted soft words caress her skin. Holy Shite!'_ her curse was drowned out at the flow of blood pounding through his ears. Swallowing he missed the scuffle as his heart rate pounded, against his rib-cage.

Groaning he, grabbed a pillow, and buried his head into it, the cool of the cotton, a refreshing balm to his heated face, swallowing he sighed.

**I'm dead…**

Face palming, he pulled the pillow away from his face, and exhaled, putting the phone back to his ear, he called out, "Alexis?" Kevin smiled softly as he heard Alexis ask with failing nonchalance, '_Hi K-Kay!'_ Laughing nervously he answered her, "H-Hi Emerald!" He smiled brighter as her nervous giggling as she continued, _'Oh God I am so sorry, about that_', she murmured self-consciously. Swallowing the nervous stutter he suddenly developed, he groaned as she asked, _'Right. How are you?'_ Feeling his blush return full-force, he moaned, "Really not the correct question to ask, Alexis", her laughter reverberated around his heart as she teased, _'Pray do tell, why?'_ Whining Kevin growled out her name, "Alexis!" _'I'm sorry, I'm sorry',_ she sighed, giggling over the phrase as she repeated it over and over again.

Kevin laughed as he felt the mortification pass, "I bought your dad, A Golf-Club Set", he announced, changing the subject completely. Alexis snickered, _'Alright, Dad will like that, and for me?'_ she asked. Kevin smirked, "As I was saying, your mom, I bought her, a Gold watch", understanding the hidden statement Kevin smiled as Alexis laughed happily. _'Okay, fine, how about I continue, I reached Daniel, right so I have Scott Magee Cullen Hughes, wow, Jeez that's a mouthful_—', "Just call him Scotty, we call him that or now a days we tease him as Vampire", he snorted. Alexis laughed, _'Let's stick to Scott, since he's older than me and you, Scotty just sounds wrong, and Vampire is stretching it_', she giggled, Kevin sniggered, "Blame Stephanie Myers, Anyway this I gotta hear, what did you buy Bear?" he asked. '_Bear? Another nickname?'_ Alexis queried

Kevin frowned, "Well Yeah, He tops six four with a build bold enough to suit his height. His size alone has kept him out of a number of fights, just as his size has seduced some men into challenging him. Either way is fine with Scott. With a reputation to have a temper, but he considers himself a mild sort of person. His eyes are a deep brilliant blue that light up with humor and goodwill when he smiles and means it; just as they cool to frost when he's angry Imposing. That's one adjective Trace used to describe him. Ruthless was another, he's like a bear all fierce and Cuddly at the same time, Lia calls him Bear, and if she's being irritating on purpose, 'snuggle-puff'", Kevin cringed, "Anyway we call him Bear, just to piss him off, Also in the Real-Estate world he's a right Bear to the competitors in the market", he explained.

Surprised by Alexis' joyful laughter he asked, "That explanation helps how?" he asked half cautious half confused as to why he was cautious in the first place. '_You wouldn't believe me if I even began explaining how I thought he's gift actually suited him, it's hilarious. Dad's like got all these, I guess one could call them real-estate business' he's been meaning to sell, and they're in his name when he hadn't changed he's surname to Castle, and selling off those properties, that are all in Washington D.C., Don't ask, I have no idea why dad would want property in D.C, of all places, L.A makes sense, New York obviously why D.C. I'm rambling, sorry—',_ clearing her throat she continued, '—_What I'm trying to say, is when he married Mom, he left all those properties and papers in Mom's name the power of Attorney as well as Nominee Claims allowing her to sell, 'Meredith Properties' , and mom's looking for someone to sell, I actually sent it to him, because I figured he was a lawyer like Lia, but if he's in real Estate, I figured he could get 15% from the sales on the plot lines, and well it's a win-win situation, I trust you above everything else, and she seems to like your family, and well after much thought and input by Quinn, we've sent him a Register detailing the plot-inputs and stuff, don't ask me to explain, I barely got it the first time Quinn tried to explain it_', she trailed off. Kevin sighed, "To be Honest I haven't a bloody clue about stuff like that either, but I'm pretty sure Scott'll like that as far as I know property judging by your parents marriage and divorce, a decade old, is really Expensive on the Market front, he'll like it, why don't we just record the situation see how it plays out and I'll show it to you when I get back?" he asked sniggering through the statement. Alexis laughed, _'Sure!'_ and swallowed, something, _'Right Next Come your Cousin-in-laws, I bought Jordan a Baseball Kit and yes it's supremely clichéd, but he's a sportsman kind of guy right?'_ At Kevin's confirmation she continued, _'well he'll just have to make do with all the sporty stuff that have been signed by the entire Yankee team_', "WHAT?" Kevin yelped, "Jesus! Alexis how did you—?" he coughed out the question.

_'Dad knows someone, who knows someone, who owed me a favor went I babysat their kids a long time ago, and I called in on that favor, why, is he not a Baseball fan?'_ she asked warily. Kevin banged his head on the headrest, "He's a fan, and he's the biggest fan on earth! Jeez Alexis, he's going to be right insufferable", he moaned. Alexis' laughter greeted Kevin's whimsical frown, "The whole Team signed the equipment?" he groaned, and "Insufferable doesn't even begin to explain how intolerable he's going to be", he choked out miserably. Alexis' worried voice echoed over the line, 'It might not be a good idea to mention the equipment actually belonged to them then?' she asked softly. "Alexis?" he groaned miserably, "Please tell me you're joking, pretty please?" he begged piteously. '_Sorry_', Alexis answered. Kevin cursed internally.

**Fuck!**

Swallowing he exhaled, "I'm half afraid what you got for the rest?" he asked softly. '_I'm half afraid to tell you'_, she answered. Kevin sighed, "Well let's see whose left Samantha, Amelia, Trace and the children", Kevin groaned. _'Well you missed Ellen and Brent_', she answered. "Alexis you're taking things too far", he whined. _'They're a part of your family Kevin, they're a part of you_', she explained. Silence reigned between the two for a while, Kevin in miserable self imposed agony and Alexis in wariness. Exhaling on a long sigh, Kevin smiled softly, "Thank You. So what did you get for Sam?" '_Thank you Kay_', she cheered happily, "So, Sam?" he asked more curious than anything, "Maybe you got her a map, help her find direction", he yawned. '_A map? What am I her mother, and quit being rude, so she lacks direction, she needs to figure out what she wants. Nevermind that, you're tired?'_ she asked worry filled her voice, drenching each syllable.

Kevin grinned at her worry, "I'm fine, I just woke up, yawning is a likely result, and oddly I don't feel too hungry. Anyway we're talking about Sam, what did you get her?" '_Sam is pretty simple to understand it's ironic why everyone's worried about her really. I bought her the cheapest gift if one thinks about it, It's a Sketch pad, with a kit of Charcoal, Pastel Crayons, Oil Paints and a few Oil sheets and Canvas Sheets, basically an Artists she-bang wrapped in a mobile box or carton. Really easy_', she answered. Kevin could practically envision her shrugging. "That makes sense, she did draw your Tattoo right brilliantly, if I do say for myself", he muttered proudly. Alexis snickered, '_She also knows how to incorporate a person's need into her art without ruining the effect. Amelia is the difficult one, so I took a page from your book and bought, Chanel No. 6 Perfume, there are 6 bottles, more or less and, actually I'm pretty sure there are six. It's about the only thing that came to mind when browsing on Rodero Drive with Fatima and Aaliya brought forth, after I described things to the Cashier and Sales Girl, they both said Perfume or something intrinsically girly would fit her best. I mean I know I met her for a brief ten minutes, but it's the image I cottoned on to when I met her, and I don't know if it seems to impersonal as compared to the rest of the gifts, but it's the easiest thing I could relate to_', she clarified somewhat anxiously.

"It works. Amelia is a bit of a fashion-fanatic, have I told you that I never quite liked her before. I used to be very protective of Leo and when she wanted to date him, I was fiercely Papa-Bear with him and I resented her for a very long time. I learnt slowly that she genuinely liked him, I still don't like the relationship, but I can swallow my resentment, they've been married for a year, what I'm trying to say—", groaning he stopped talking altogether, '_—you still worry about Leo, he's twenty years old, and I imagine still a little kid to you. I can relate to him, on that level. But Kay, we both know you will never quit worrying about your brother's. To you Lia and Ari are well taken care of, Sam is well Sam, not someone who people can worry about but she has a strong shield around her, so even if we worry, she knows how to take care of herself. James is, James needs all the help we can give him. I know about you and him, and well I_—', Alexis faltered.

Kevin bit his lip, chewing it he started, "I love James, I love him Alexis. I'm the most selfish person on Earth Emerald", '_You're not, Kay_', she whispered. "I am, what do you call a guy who loves a woman and asks her to marry him, not because he's in love with her, but feels obligated to settling down with, because she's given more of herself to him, than anyone else. Then there's James what kind of brother am I to him when I knew how he felt about me, and preyed on his feelings to get rid of this empty loneliness, and I just felt like I couldn't breathe!" he cried out. _'I know that Kay, I know you were lonely, I could see it, way before the nightmares, way before the engagement, you had this perpetual drive to work, and just work. Even when Esposito had his past thrown into his face you fought to cling to him, even when a part of you knew you didn't belong, you stuck to it. I wanted to hug you then, and tell you weren't alone, but I couldn't reach you. Look I don't care about Jenny, and I don't mind sharing you with James, I won't share you with anyone but him, because he's worth it_', Alexis stressed vehemently.

Kevin coughed out a laugh, "Emerald, I still pretty much feel like a creep", he muttered. _'Well, Define Creep?'_ she laughed. "Em!" he whined petulantly. _'Anyway I got Ellen and Brent a ticket to Breckenridge, it's a ski-resort in Colorado, I figured it's about time they went on a second honey-moon, it must have been tough for Ellen, suffering through three miscarriages like that, and finally getting blessed with three boys. Sam mentioned that she's being through Hell, the boys were touch-and-go, for the first three years_', she murmured. Kevin frowned, he knew the situation between Ellen and Brent had been a right pain five years ago, he was happy the Woods' kids were such a rowdy bunch. "I'm sure they'll love it, Em, Thank you", he whispered. Stifling another yawn, he closed his eyes somewhat sleepily. '_It's a renewable ticket but I figured they could go on New Years, it expires a week before Valentine's Day. Odd, if you ask me',_ she muttered mostly to herself. _'Kay? You there?'_ Alexis' voice called out. Kevin nodded, and then clearing his throat sighed, "Yeah. So, that leaves Trace and the kids, Hahaha—" suddenly laughing Kevin sat up, he continued laughing for a good while confusing the hell out of Alexis who questioned his sanity a good half a dozen times.

Finally sobering what felt like a long while, _'Okay? Okay, Wow, what has you in such stitches?'_ commented Alexis as she finally heard Kevin's laughter dwindle down into slow panting gasps. "Trace has a crush on James, and I'd be a mental moron if I couldn't see that James is half-in-love with Trace. They talk all the time—they defend each other—And I've known James all my life, I have never not once ever seen him ever _aggravated_ over another person before. To women he's charming in a Royal Gentlemanly kind of way, with guys he doctors professionalism in his speech pattern, even with Daniel and Scott, and he's right horrible to Brent. He's like a worried elder brother with Leo, a _**really**_ protective brother, he usually stops Sam, from hurting Leo, and well he's polite with his own dad never mind my parents. Basically he has never been so aware of anyone like he is with Trace. Even though I've been out of it for Two days, but I've watched the two of them for three days, but they really— how do I say this? —" he paused as if searching for words.

Alexis giggled, '_Like two magnets trying to connect to each other. The positive end—connected— to the Negative one?'_ she snickered through the word 'connected', and laughed as Kevin hissed around the word, as if tasting it, "Connected? Jeez Alexis, not something I wanted to picture. But, yes, they have a link with each other. I just hope James doesn't screw things up. I mean we talked two days ago, and ended our uh…thing", he shrugged wearily and sighed, "I just pray he doesn't run scared or something". _'Then help him through it, guide him through it. James' is a bit like a kid, I'm sure you can help him find his way. So, though I wish them all the luck in the world, for Trace, I bought him a Leather Jacket, well a bomber Jacket to be precise, I figured he probably misses the chance to be young again, having being put through a lot in a young age_—', "Hang on, how long was I out of it? You seem to know a lot about everybody in my family?" Kevin interrupted her in surprise.

Alexis sighed, _'Well everyone got my number from your cell; I imagine you've saved it under 'Emerald', because other than Leo, Sam and James no one else calls me by my given name. Sam and James call me Alexis, and Leo calls me Lexi, same thing my mom does call me by, and then there's Trace he called to ask me what would be the best gift to get James and you, figured it'd be less embarrassing to ask Sam or James, but then to ask James would be to tell him he was buying something for James. And well I seemed to have made an impression on Ellen and Lia, they call to ask about mom's pies, and Scott and Quinn have had one too many discussions on Gardens and Land and God only knows what else_', she snickered as Kevin exhaled, "Okay! I get it my family's numbers are in your phone, much talk has gone down in the last two days", he puffed out slightly frustrated.

**This is what happens two days sleeping like Snow-White!**

_**The fact that I just called myself a girl is to be ignored.**_

**Ignored…**

Groaning he smirked at his own self deprecating humor, "So Fifteen Presents for the Ryan's and the kids?" he gulped, Alexis laughed, and Kevin frowned at the self deprecating tone, as she half whimpered half mumbled, '_Hehehe, I'm just hoping your family gets real happy with the list of presents I bought 'em because, I uh that is uh um, I_—', Kevin chuckled, "Spit it out Alexis, what did you do?" he asked. Alexis answered real fast, and Kevin sniggered, years of listening to women sob through stories, and men grumble out responses, or curse through speech patterns and even the speed talking of his men allowed him the privilege of understanding what it was Alexis said.

"You've got to be joking; you mean you bought ten tickets for all the kids to Disney Land for this Spring Festival that will be held in March? Are you mental? My sisters will kill you!" And he laughed as he stated the obvious. _'Well yeah, I know but I figured, may as well kill ten birds with one stone rather than with four stones, and let's face it despite what Trace says, do you honestly think Annaha's gonna just let 'em not be a part of the family?'_ she mumbled somewhat sheepishly somewhat defiantly. Kevin grinned, "Yeah you're right about that, so that's it then 16 presents?" he asked. Alexis' gay laughter boomed over the line, as she calmed down she stated, _'Eighteen Presents_'. Kevin frowned, "Eighteen? Even if you add mine it's seventeen not eighteen".

Alexis sighed, '_I know, but I sent you a present as Alexis Castle as well as Emerald_', she explained. Kevin grinned, "Great minds think alike. Odd how I chose to do the same, I only did it, because I didn't want Meredith to freak out when she realizes it's me who sent you a gift, I figure people don't know we're that close to each other except James and Sam, and I didn't want to trouble you", he pointed out. _'Likewise, it may not seem like it to you, but dad's name is pretty famous and there aren't a lot of 'Castle's' in the New York State, I checked, so if someone from the precinct found out I gave you something, they wouldn't look too deep into the fact. And my actual present, that your family will find out about is from 'Emerald', although I wish it weren't so, I wish—'_, "—I could give you a present from _myself_", Kevin finished. 'Yes', Alexis intoned softly.

Kevin yawned, "I should probably head down to the family and you know let them know I'm still alive and all", he smirked. Alexis sighed, 'Not funny', she hissed. _'Let's go then, I want to wish Ari a Happy Birthday_', she returned. Kevin stretched and yawning a second time slipped on some fluffy slippers and trudged out of his room and down the stairs, as he landed in the hallway he steadied his hand against the banister and groaned weakly, _'You're sick, you should rest. Once I wish Ari, you promise to get some sleep?'_ she begged quietly. Kevin yawned, a third time, "Yeah, okay", walking towards the parlor he stopped every few seconds to steady himself as his bout with nausea and dizziness failed to leave him be. "I really need to sit down", he mumbled. _'Kay!'_ Alexis whispered worriedly, _'Be careful',_ she sighed. Kevin nodded, and then pushed himself to head to the parlor, as he reached it, he barely managed to grasp the music and gay laughter as he steadied himself against the wall, adjacent to the entry way, and panted as he felt his heart-rate pick up speed, swallowing he walked into the parlor, just as Ari and Daniel stopped swaying to whatever dance they were moving to, walking towards the only couch in the parlor.

Kevin blinked as the sudden silence hit him, "What's the deal?" he muttered wearily. Sitting between Lia and Ellen he yawned and handed the phone to his eldest sister, "Its Em, she wants to wish you a happy birthday", he managed to say as he let his head fall on his second oldest sister, the words and sounds rushed over his head, and he sighed in gratitude, as the conversation carried, he felt his nausea return with vengeance, and hearing the words Cherry Pie Bonanza he panicked and ran for the door, reaching the kitchen, he hurled into the sink, his nausea disappeared instantly but a headache replaced the waves of dizziness and he felt sick, swallowing what little saliva he had he rinsed his mouth and collected himself.

Returning he felt himself fall into a trance and almost as if on autopilot he knelt in front of his sister and traced the pendant, most of what he said and heard went over his head as he tried to drown out the raging torrent he could hear in his ears, he must have said something appropriate because no one questioned his need to rest just a bit, placing his head on the table, he closed his eyes, and allowed Alexis' voice to send him off to dream world. His last conscious thought as he heard Alexis explain about a Rose, was to think of Emerald – of bravery and Fortitude, of selfless courage and protective passion.

**Alexis, you are my Emerald…**

XXXXX

* * *

><p>Kevin jolted in surprise as James ran into the barn, and looked up as he paced in front of him, frantically gesturing here and there, as he watched the slate-eyed Doctor he hid a smirk and watched as James scowled viciously, as he pinned Kevin with a fierce glare, "What are you doing here?" he growled low. Kevin arched a brow and pointed to the row of empty shell cases and the target sheet and sardonically reply, "Target Practice", the 'obviously' implied. James scowled, "Great, Brilliant, Mind if I borrow your gun, I'm going to Kill Trace!" he hissed through his anger. Kevin bit his lip to keep himself from smirking and outright grinning as he spoke, through his clenched lip, "Any particular reason as to why you want to kill the man?" he asked. James mumbled a few words and drowned the rest in a parry of violent curses. Kevin grinned, "Great Trace finally kissed you then. Do you really need to kill him for that", he stated blandly. "He more than simply kissed me, I'm going to murder him for putting all these feelings in me!" he yelled in frustration.<p>

Then pausing mid-step in his frantic pacing his glare zeroed in on a smug detective. "Hang on just one second, what, the bloody hell do you mean by '_he finally kissed you'_?" he mocked angrily. Kevin grinned, "Exactly what it means, so more than a kiss?" he teased. James gaped at him open mouth, slapping both hands to his face he blinked behind his hands, "Are you trying to tell me, you knew about Trace and I way before I figured it out?" he asked. "Oooooh so it's 'Trace and I', now?" Kevin vetoed the actual answer. "Kevin… Don't tempt me!" he warned as Kevin sniggered at him, Kevin smugly poked his tongue at his cousin. That did it, James snapped, "Kevin!" and lunging for the detective knocked him to the ground. The cousins wrestled against each other as they argued back and forth, "Come on James be reasonable, I'm injured", "and When I'm through with you Kevin, injuries will be the least of your worries!" "So shagging Trace is alright when he kisses you, but me pointing it out, would cause you to fall into a raging torrent!" Kevin cursed as he finally managed to pin James under him

"Shut up!" James stated in defeat a full blush spreading through his entire being, as he looked away. Kevin sighed, "Idiot, if you like him so much why not just let things be?" he asked softly. James groaned, "I didn't even know I liked him, and I shagged him because I wanted to erase your touch, but every caress, every kiss reminded me of you, and it forced me to compare the two of you, I felt sick", he mumbled. Kevin paused, as James let his tears fall, "I didn't mean for it to happen, but—I was so—tired of being alone", he sobbed. The grief fell from his eyes as James covered his eyes with his left arm.

Kevin pulled his arm off of his eyes, and wiped the tears that fell, "I love you, James, I do", Kevin began and softly placed a hand over James mouth as the doctor, tried to interrupt, "No listen, I do love you, and when I explained the same to Alexis she told me it wasn't my fault for turning to you when I felt lonely and broken", at his startled gaze he nodded, and shrugged, as if saying, 'Yeah she knew', continuing his voice broke, "I agree it's not the most pleasant emotion it leaves you feeling empty—" he swallowed, "—and broken and lost, and it hurts when you try to erase the feelings that—overwhelm—you completely", he spit out. "What I'm trying to say is, I used you to get rid of my guilt and my feelings for Alexis—and I am so sorry—for what I did, if ever you can forgive me, I will make it up to you, I swear. What I've done is pathetic, but I did love you, I do— c-care about you, but I am not the one f-for you, and I wish I could take back what I did, but I-I can't", he sobbed bitterly and let the shame fall through bitter tears. James mumbled and then sighed, pulling Kevin's hand free he sat up, or well tried to, and sighed, as he pushed the detective off of himself, "We're both messed up. I don't blame you for using me, I let you. But what I did to Trace, I feel horrid", he murmured. Kevin shrugged, "I felt that way up until two days ago, in the woods, I felt I'd stopped feeling guilt, but I still resented what I did, that's what triggered my venomous rage, not my lack of sleep, I felt wrong, dirty & sick!" he cringed and looked away. "Idiot. It wasn't your fault, I practically forced you to take me, and let's face it we were both wrong, but I don't regret it, not for a single second. You?" James asked. Kevin nshook his heda, a they sat side by side, "I wouldn't ever regret tasting you, cousin. You're my family, my best friend, I wouldn't change that for all the money in the world", he announced cheerfully.

They sat talking about what Kevin had missed in the two days he had been sleeping, each reminincing about certain moments. Kevin laughed boiserously, when James exclaimed, "Its not my fault she's too easy too make fun of!" as he tried to defend his own foolish murderous death wish that befell him so hard and practically 'forcing' himself to challenge Samantha Welsch. "When have you ever known the girl to be halfway non threatening when you've teased her?" he asked admonishing the doctor. "Always when it concerns you, she's never been brutal towards you. She can pack a mean punch when Scot challenges her, and when Brent and Daniel tease her, she's right frightening, she's absolutely crazy when it comes to Leo. They've had a problem ever since he scratched her when he was eleven. There's a probabaly a historical reason begind Jordan and her, if you think about that scar on his left eyebrow, I remember him shouting at me, calling her a breed unlike any Welsch he's evert met, and then with Dad and Uncle Eric, she's right Nasty when she doesn't get what she wants, I mean she may have mellowed over the ages, but she still get's right mental when she doesn't get her way!" he practically yelled, and sighing he looked at the bemused detective.

"Then there's you, she never ever goes crazy on you, never speaks out of turn, always listens to you, obeys you, pays attention to you, and never ever let's anyone hurt you, in fact I don't think she likes anyone, so when she talks a\bout Alexis like she really likes her, its shockingly enderaing, and she dopes it only for you, or did you think she';d ever let Jenny leave with her skin intact if she knew the hag hurt you that much?" Kevin sighed, "Jenny never hurt me, we practically hurt each other", Kevin defended the blonde. "Kevin, I love you mate, and I'm not an idiot, she hurt you when she threw a vase at your partner, she hurt you when she called off the engagement, she hurt you when she insulted Emerald, and she especially hurt you when she asked for the ring back, not because she cared, but because hse didn't want to explain why she wasn't wearing it anymore, to her parents. So don't tell me the woman never hurt you because if you do, I may just have to shoot you!" he promised. Kevin grinned weakly, "Okay, okay", he raised his hands in a placating gesture, "You've made your point", he murmured.

They sat in relative silence after that, until, "Will you ever tell anyone what happened to you when you were sixteen?" James suddenly asked. Kevin snorted, "You already know the answer, why ask the question", he laughed. James sighed, "Whatever happened changed you into this person, this man", he waved at the detective, "It's not healthy keeping your heart bundled up so tight like that", he scowled at the haystick, he took to fiddling with.

Kevin shrugged, "It helps keep the loved ones from getting hurt, besides I can handle it just fine, leave it alone, it's—", he began only to stop as they heard Daniel calling out for him, "Kevin! You here mate?" They looked up as Daniel enetered the barn and simultaneously burst out laughing as they watched him halt mid-step and squeak, "J-James!" and walked back out. "Fancy seeing you here mate, Kevin a word?" he mumbled and turned the corner outside the barn, and disappeared from view completely. Kevin and James exchanged bemused glances, "Right. Stay here, he obviously doesn't want you anywhere near him, I'll go talk to him, its probably about Trace", Kevin ordered. James nodded, and began packing away Kevin's shell casings and stuff.

Kevin blinked as the afternoon light hit him with its hot glare as he walked out of the barn, looking up, he spotted Daniel standing a few feet away from the barn, the Chef waved nervously, casting surreptitious glances behind Kevin. The detecive smotheerd a grin, by coughing in his hands, and walked towards the Chef. "You wanted to see me Daniel?" he asked, injecting a healthy dose of wariness into his entire being. Daniel swallowed, "I-I know how much you love James, and the guy's a right bastard to me, Brent and Scott, especially Brent—", "Insulting James doesn't make me very happy Daniel", Kevin warned him, gently. "R-Right, I wasn't insulting him, just stating something, look I really feel like I should point out, that despitre what and how James usually treats us, I won't styand for him hurting Trace, the guys been through a lot already", he began explaining only to stutter in shock as Kevin narrowed his gaze, "The same Trace, who fucked my cousin a half hour ago? Interesting Backbone there, Daniel?" he maintained a strict demeanour and almost burts out laughing at Daniel's stricken expression, "Make your point Daniel!" he ordered briskly.

**Oh this is too much fun…**

Daniel swallowed, "Look, Trace is stubborn, and yeah he should have been more delicate with the whole—" he waved his hands madly, "—situation—" he managed to utter, pausing he gulped, "But, the guy is in love with James, give him a break. We all do stupid things, when we fall in love. The guy's just tense, Kevin plesae, he has a lot of built up stress, he just lost his patience, he's been trying for three days, since he met James to at least talk to the guy, but he never gets the guy alone. It doesn'thelp matters that James' personality is an aloof one to begin with", as if understanding what he was saying he paused, and looekd away, "J-Just give him a chance, everyone deserves a second chance, right?" he asked cautiously. Kevin smirked, "Sure. Don't worry I'll talk to him, I'll take care of everything. It's okay. Breathe Daniel, I was just messing with you", he teased, hugging the older man gently. Daniel exhaled with relief, "Oh Thank God, I really don't have a death wish, that's more Trace' job", he sagged as he felt his soul return in liberation.

Kevin stepped back, "Ari's looking for you", he nodded towards he's sister, "Keep things under wraps for now, if she asks why we were talking say you needed some advice and to leave it at that, use that new backbone you've managed to acquire", he grinned playfully. Daniel sighed, "Maybe I am a masochist", he mumbled to himself, a he walked away leaving a laughing detective behind. Kevin snickered, "Phase two complete, onto phase three, then", he mumbled and called out for James.

**Phase one being Talk to Jmaes.**

**_Phase two, reassure Daniel, what's phase three?_**

**Stay far away from Trace, and James. . .**

Grinning Kevin greeted the confused doctor as the man ambled towards the detective, "What has you all happ go lucky looking?" he asked warily. "Oh nothing, you and I are taking a short trip to Trace's room where you apologize,. And I give him my blessing!" he grabbed the doctor's arm just as the man took a nervous step back, "Oh no!" he stuttered, "No no no no no noooo. NO!" he struggled against the detective's strong grasp as the younger man pulled him to the house, Kevin glared at Sam as she tried to intercept them and Leo pulled Brent and Scott away, Jordan watched as Amelia practically hugged Cassie to get away from Kevin's angry scowl and James' suddenly immatuyre behaviour.

**My family is a circus crowd!**

Kevin sighed as they stood outside Trace' door, "Would you quit acting like a five year old?" he stressed angrily, "Shut up!" As James fell silent more out of shock than actually listening to the oder, "Man up, it's about time you actually faced your own demons!" he shook his head exasperatedly. Knocking on the door they heard a muffled response of 'Come in'.

Kevin opened th edoor, pulling a terrified James in behind him, "Who is it?" Trace asked, he lay on the bed, smothering his face beneath a pillow, his voice oddly heavy and constricted. "It's Kevin", Kevin said. Both cpousins turned to each other in amusement, as Trace groaned, "UGH! Could you perhaps make it quick, you know kill me in one fell swoop, rather than dragging it out?" he begged softly. Kevin snickered, "We'll get to that, after you answer my question", he started. Trace' muffled resposne sighed in defeat, "Shoot", he sighed. James stayed quiet through the entire exchange.

Kevin smirked, "Despite what you told my cousin, why did you shag him?" he asked leaning against thedoor jamb, pushing his cousin towards the bed. James paused half way between the door and the bed as Trace, stated, "I was bored, and I like him okay". Kevin grinned, "Wrong Answer, I asked for the truth", he said. Trace sighed, "I like him, I told you", Kevin nodded as James knelt on the bed.

Trace felt the bed shift, as it pressed down and he groaned, "Leave me alone Kevin!" he begged, "Not until you tell me the truth, why my brother, if you wanted a quick fuck, the brothel is not far from town, and if you really liked James, the worst you would have done was kiss him, not shag him. So answer the question, why did you fuck my cousin?" he asked again. James beged him to stop asking, 'It's embarassing', he silently begged. Kevin ignored him as he asked the question several times in rapid succession.

Trace threw the pillow aside and glared athe door, he missed James completely, as he shouted, "I'm IN LOVE WITH HIM, OKAY!" James started in surprise, his heart pounded violently. Breathing deeply Trace' expression cxhanged from angry to confused as Kevin smiled at him brightly, " Jeez! Why are you smiling?" he asked warily. "I'll leave him to you James", Trace looked at James in shock on just noticing him he gulped. James nodded, in stupification. Kevin opened the door, but paused on the threshhol;d, his voice dropped two decibels as he promised, "Oh, and Trace. If you ever hurt him. I'll kill you!" he promised as he closed the door behind him, leaving the two to recopncile their differences.

**Ah it's the season to be jolly, tra la la la…**

**XXXX**

* * *

><p>Trace stared at the door, "Did he just threaten me?" he asked to no one in particular. James nodded and climbed over the blonde, straddling him, he pushed the man back, "More like made you a promise. Um… did you mean what you just said?" Trace flushed red, as his words came back to him, sighing he looked away, "What if it was?" he mumbled, one arm thrown over his eyes, to avoid looking at the Irish Doctor. James swallowed, "B-because I may be a little in love with you too…" he trailed off sheepishly. Trace grunted, "Yeah right. Please don't lie. I'm not as strong as everyone thinks, if you liked me any you wouldn't have run away", he mumbled. Trace felt tears forming, "Please just leave—", he begged. James watched a s asingle tear slipped free from the confines of his torn shirt's sleeve and sighed, "Maybe this will prove, how much I love you?" he whispered, as he bent down and placed a chaste kiss on Trace' lips. Trace sighed, "What are you—?" he asked his lips moved against James', "Everyone deserves a second chance, right", he sighed as he pulled Trace's ruined shirt off of him, and trailed wet kisses down his torso, "Allow me to show you, let me love you", he begged as he bit on his earlobe. Trace swallowed, "I believe you, you don't have to—" he hissed as James bit down on his pulse point, and licked the spot, soothing the burn. "Let me love you, please", James beseeched a second time. Trace nodded his assent.<p>

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(A/N: I think _lemon_ and _smut_ is the correct term for the scene below. Warning: this is guy on guy action, if you are not interested skip to the OOOOO that ends this scene. Cheers - Syd).**

James pulled his sweater off and dived into kiss Trace again, the latter just barely managed to breathe in surprise as the former grinned at him happily, "I love you!" Trace swallowed his shock and returned the kiss enthusiastically.

As they pulled apart gasping for breath Trace could swear he could hear his own heart beating, echoing around the walls of the ancient manor. "Trace …I, do you want this?" Trace was shocked, he's Topaz eyes blinked up at James, he was sure there was not one person left in the family unaware of his feelings for the man save James himself. He raised his hand and gently caressed his fingers through James' soft dark hair, smiling at the way his doctor leaned into the touch almost purring at the gentle caress.

"James I want you… I've never wanted…I, I love you James Welsch." Trace waited for the aftershock to set in, he felt waves of heat emanate from his doctor's body, and tensed, waiting on his words to sink in and James to proclaim it had just been a bit of fun, and never to speak of it again. What he got was completely different. James crushed his lips to Trace moaning and punctuating hushed words with kisses along Trace' neck. "Trace, you've no idea. How hard. It's been." Grinding against Trace at the softly spoken double entendre, making his ex-cop groan and

Mewl, writhing against him. "Oh I think I have a clue, doctor".

Trace added breathlessly as he began to rid James of his remaining clothes, and then began to work on his own, first his torn shirt flung shamelessly to the floor. There was awkward shifting and frantic grabbing at bare skin in hopeless efforts to get closer to one another. Until finally each man lay naked, hot breath skimming across sweat slicked skin. James kissed a line of soft fluttering kisses across Trace' neck, nipping and licking his prominent collar bone as his lover clawed at his back sending electric shivers through his body.

"Mmmm James, do you have any idea how I've thought of you."

It wasn't a question, just whispered in a moment of blind passion, but it ignited a fire in the younger man's very soul as he pulled Trace back up to his mouth into a heated collision of lips and whispered. "Tell me." Trace stared into his eyes and could have sworn he saw they were momentarily alive with flashes of pure, brilliant Silver. Trace kissed him again and mouthed along his jaw line.

"Is this what you want then James, to hear how I've yearned for you? To hear that when I pleasure myself, it's your name that drips from my lips?" he asked. James moaned in response, not able to fully form words as Trace took his earlobe in his teeth and sucked. "I watch your careful hands as they perform medical duties for Kevin, and I imagine all the things those hands would do to me, should I command it."

As the doctor continued to nip and suckle on Trace' sensitive skin and whisper wantonly, Trace slid his hand down to stroke along his doctor's thigh, feeling his breath falter as he got closer to his heated and throbbing length.

"And of your mouth James, oh Gods, of your mouth", He pressed his fingertips to James' lips and watched as his doctor kissed each fingertip then slowly took them into his wet and warm, needy mouth. He moaned out his name shamelessly as James' tongue wrapped around his fingers and caressed them. James began to place heated open mouth kisses along Trace's chest, he ran his tongue around one painfully hard nipple and then sucked it into his mouth biting then soothing with his tongue. As he kissed further down dipping his tongue into Trace' naval earning a small gasp of surprise and the releasing his now soaking fingertips.

Trace grasped at the bed sheets as the doctor ventured lower still, licking one solid line over the head of his aching erection, lapping at the beads of pre come gathered there. It was all Trace could do, not to call out in ecstasy at the feel of James' mouth on him. When James ran his wet fingers over his tight entrance he did call out into the damp air surrounding their passionate embrace. James paused, as Trace stuttered, "I've never, I mean—I haven't ever… I-I-", he faltered and looked away.

James knew Trace was a virgin and raised himself to kiss the shivering man beneath him reassuringly, nuzzling his nose a little with his own and whispering. "Don't worry, Trace, I'll take care of you, I would never hurt you. Just trust me, love, okay?" Trace nodded, he'd never had any sexual experiences where he was not a dominant partner before, and was not ashamed of his fear, but he trusted James with his life and so he relaxed into his touches and let his doctor take him into an exquisite extreme unknown.

Trace' pulse raced and his heart soared at the care and affection swimming in his doctor's eyes as he nodded and kissed back down his body. He kissed Trace' palm gently and let go of his hand slowly licking along his hardened shaft and blowing along the wet skin. Trace shook and quivered under James' seemingly expert touch.

James left open mouth kisses along Trace' painfully hard cock, humming around it in pleasure and letting the vibrations send Trace flying high on bliss. He sank lower and sucked at the now taught skin covering his ex-cop's balls, flicking his tongue with cat like precision as he then aimed for his perineum.

"Uh nngh J-James…"

Trace was quivering and thrashing calling out James' name and as he felt his doctor' tongue swipe over his tight entrance, he could hardly keep himself on the bed thrusting his hips towards James. "James, OH UGH…" James let a small soft laugh fall from his lips and he rubbed soothing patterns into Trace' hips steadying him and kissing along the backs of his thigh's and back to his destination.

Again he swiped his tongue over the sensitive, most intimate circle of skin, holding Trace' flinching hips down. He traced every line with his tongue and rubbed and flicked at the spot till Trace was a whimpering mess laid out in front of him, beautiful and open. He placed messy and wet kisses on his entrance and then firmly pushed his tongue deep within Trace' twitching entrance.

"UGH, James. I-I need you, ah..."

Trace called out his doctor's name and pushed against the intrusion seeking more, he'd never felt so utterly alive and he was thrumming with lust and want as James fucked him with his tongue. He did not notice James' finger pushing into his dripping wet hole, he only noticed the suddenness of more pressure, and then when a second finger entered along with the first and James' skilled tongue and touched something inside him he couldn't explain he saw stars and thrust again up onto his doctor's driving himself further onto the man's fingers as they fucked him open.

"Mmmm oh gods, Jesus AH, James...mmm, more, please…"

James slowly removed his fingers from their actions, much to the displeased moans from Trace. He returned his attentions to his ex-cop's neglected cock and, far different to the gentle caresses and kisses of earlier, he swallowed Trace whole, hollowing his cheeks and sucking harshly for a moment, humming his pleasure around him and swirling his tongue as though tasting a fine wine he couldn't get enough of. He pulled himself back up towards his lover and kissed him soundly whispering against his ear, barely more than a breath, but just enough for Trace to make out the words.

"Trace you're mine, I don't share, I just want three promises", he whispered softly. Trace was so dizzied by James' touches and words that it took him a few moments before he broke of the kiss and stilled, staring fearfully into James' eyes, "Anything, you can have anything", he promised. He stared into his eyes, those wide smiling eyes that swam with the deepest oceans of molten mercury and spoke to Trace' very soul… "Only of love, trust, and devotion", he sighed.

"One, I will love you forever. Two never be jealous of Kevin, I trust him above all else, and will never choose between the two of you, but there is nothing but brotherhood between us now, and lastly, I will never leave you, just don't hurt me!" Trace nodded breathlessly as James smiled and kissed him again before answering. "I swear to never hurt you, I have never been jealous of Kevin, and I will Love you for all eternity! I swear it!" Within that moment Trace knew there had never been truer words spoken and they would both protect each other and fight side by side for all they cared about. The beauty of the moment brought the sting of tears behind his eyes and he surged forward to capture his doctor's lips clinging to him as they kissed. When they pulled apart only by their need for air it was Trace who spoke.

"Make love to me James".

James smiled and kissed his lover, moving his hips and positioning himself. They kissed and groped at each other for a few moments and Trace realized that James was perhaps nervous, too. He smiled at the doctor wickedly and whispered words "I trust you!"

James grinned softly into their kisses as the tension dissolved around them and pulled Trace' hips down onto him as he pushed his aching cock into his lover in one swift movement. They groaned in unison, James at the overwhelming tight heat wrapped around him and Trace at the glorious burn turning to fiery pleasure of being filled by his lover.

James' hands gripped possessively at Trace' small hips, pulling him closer still, till their bare chests touched and Trace' swollen dick was trapped between them. He moved his hips slowly at first, rolling up into his lover gently as he kissed his neck and leaned into the caressing hands on his shoulder and neck. Though as Trace began to lift and push his hips down onto his, his resolve quickly crumbled and he started to thrust up and into Trace, the friction and Trace' cries were maddening. "Oh GODS James, mmm, more… you… love… UGH, harder."

James kissed him, fiercely nipping at his soft full lips till there was the slightest hint of copper taste on their frantic mouths. He began to pound his hips into Trace, and Trace rolled down into every fast, powerful thrust.

"OH James, I can't… it's, I Love You, I'm Gonna... Ugh …"

Trace came in strong thick ropes along James' chest, gripping his hair tight to the point of pain. The way Trace ground down onto him and squeezed around him as he coated his broad chest with come made James' eyes roll back as he filled his lover with his own orgasm.

"T-Trace!"

Still moving his hips till they came down from their euphoria, James smiled lazily and kissed Trace' sweaty brow, pushing down the bed till they were lying under thick sheets; warm, satiated against the other.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Afterwards, they just lay there, gasping for breath waiting for their heartbeats to slow to something more akin to normal. "I didn't do you justice", Trace muttered as he managed to get his breath back. James turned to him, in confusion, "Huh?" "In the shed, the way I took you, it feels awfully shabby as opposed to what you just gave me. Jesus James, I think you stole my soul!" he breathed. "Love changes things!" James purred as he kissed Trace on the brow. "Now who's a Romantic", Trace teased playfully. James kissed him, "Shut up!" he hissed and kissed him a second time, more gently. "I'll be as Romantic as you want, I love you!" he said. Trace blushed, "I don't need romance, I just want you", he murmured. "I'm yours", James promised. "Get some sleep, Dinner in the Ryan household is a boisterous affair, you'll need your strength", he whispered, pulling him into a hug, Trace nodded and pulled the comforter over themselves, they fell asleep in each other's arms. James smiled as he held the man in his arms.

**I think I found Gemstone. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	18. Ch 16:Pt III A Dragon's Rose

**BELATED WISHES TO EVERYONE FOR CHRISTMAS**

**AND **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Readers; <strong>maybe you can check all the IMAGES on my face-book page … my face-book ID: Sahiba Katrina, album Emerald Sparks, with various captions...

**SUMMARY:** THIS IS AN **OOC** STORY. Alexis and Ryan, fall in love with each other, it's a gradual slow beginning to what I consider a beautiful relationship, between two sexy individuals…. Oh and the many trials and sufferings they follow through it. Alexis' birthday is on March 21-03-93. This will be completely OOC, but I really like exploring the horizons.

**DISCLAIMER:**

NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY (Chapter one's first scene), AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

Dear Readers; In case anyone is confused about the Timeline, Alexis and Kevin's meeting, dates are as follows:

15th December – Thursday (they meet, on Thursday, and continue to get to know one another, till Friday; It's just recorded as Thursday in Alexis' diary as _Thursday_, only),

16th December – Friday (They had Dinner),

17th December – Saturday (they went shopping),

18th December – Sunday (They went to Nostradamus),

19th December – Monday (Alexis left for L.A.),

20th December – Tuesday (Alexis wakes up from her nightmare (it is one day later, remember she falls asleep in the airport)),

21st December – Wednesday (Ryan and James reach the Catskills),

22nd December – Thursday (Alexis in L.A. finding friends)…

23rd December – Friday (Alexis and Ryan suffer through their own intense feelings, both play instruments using Music as a shield) and now on with the story…

25th December - Sunday (Christmas... obviously).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen [Part III]<strong>

**A Dragon's Rose**

* * *

><p>Cold light snaked its way in at the edges of the heavy curtains. The antique plumbing groaned in distant attics. Overhead, floorboards creaked as people paced over them. Kevin lay still for a long time, sensations filtering into his brain without any meaning attached to them. Then, he slowly became aware of a weight pressing on his shoulder, pinning his chest down. Blinking, he tried to assess what it was.<p>

A toddler, was sitting at his feet, shaking his shoulder he realized, not pressing down, blinking he took in features, soft blonde hair and startling blue eyes, a naughty grin graced his features, "Hello Eric", "Hi Uncle Ry!" he shrieked happily. "Mommy sent me to wake you up, because it's time for dinner then we're going to open all those presents, and that really HUGE box, that came for you, and we'll have fun, so wake up!" Kevin smiled weakly, "I'm awake. Go tell your mom, I'm just going to wait for my dizziness to pass", he mumbled smiling weakly at the boy. Eric's happiness shifted, "Are you still sick, Uncle Ry?" he asked. Kevin smiled, and tousled the boy's head, ruffling his hair affectionately he shook his head, "I'm fine, not sick anymore, just dizzy. Go tell your mom. Oh, and can you tell Uncle James to come here?" he asked softly, and waited as the boy, got up, hugged him quickly and ran off to find his mother.

Somehow, during the day, he had collapsed on the parlor couch again.

**When had that happened?**

Shaking his head, he groaned, "I'd recommend not doing that, you'll be suffering from abject nausea for awhile", a voice advised from the doorway. Kevin nodded once, "Yeah, How are you James?" he asked. James ambled into the living room cautiously, sitting down on the coffee table, he sighed, "Mostly just confused. There are a lot of feelings tumbling around inside my entire being here, it's freaking me out. But Kevin, I-I've fallen for the idiot, rather painfully too. Ah Jeez... I just realized I've been jealous of Sam!" he moaned in shock, and glanced at the detective, sobering instantly he watched as Kevin seemed to be struggling with something. James' eyes raked the detective as he sat, head in hands, and face flushed, and grinned weakly, "I'll go get you some water", and he sighed. He may as well have speaking to the door, for all the response he got.

**To dream a dream of Paradise... **

**_Hmmm_...**

Kevin squirmed under James' gaze, he could feel the doctor watching him, scrutinizing his appearance carefully, he inwardly groaned, and flushed. It had dawned on him. He was no stranger to the phenomenon of morning erections himself, but he was amazed to discover that he had one, especially since in the last three months, he almost felt like he had stopped feeling.

**Ah Jeez... What was I dreaming about?**

And almost as if his mind wanted him to know, his conscience rigged up a few memories of his dream and he blushed to the tips of his roots. This was how Ariannahha found him Red as a beetroot, and mumbling under his breath. Hiding a grin, she sat down beside him, almost laughing as she realized he had no idea she was sitting there...

**Ah to dream a dream so 'dreamy'! **

Kevin didn't know what to think. It was an incredibly odd feeling. Part of him was glowing at the thought that she had wrapped his body so jealously around him in his 'sleep'. It was an admission of his subconscious attachment, and it felt wonderful. But then there was the other part of him, the part that was screaming 'PERVERT!', the part that wanted to propel Kevin's body out of the sofa and behind the nearest locked door at twice the speed of sound or, preferably, faster.

Kevin realized he was holding his breath. He should move. That was what he should do. Carefully extricate him and go to the bathroom, or well anywhere before anyone found him, and was embarrassed. The detective's steady breathing suggested he was still sound asleep or well since he was awake more calm then he was actually feeling. Kevin was sure he could just-

"Relax," James sighed, his voice husky and he purred suddenly, making Kevin jump. He lifted his head. Kevin groaned, "How the bloody hell do you know?" he asked. James grinned, "The Same way Ari here, knows. Experience", he stated. Kevin groaned, and absolutely refused to acknowledge his sister's presence. Ari smiled at him, "It's perfectly natural Kevin", she stated blandly, trying very hard not to smirk at him,

**How can anybody be that beautiful first thing in the morning...or well...evening! **

Ari thought, gazing into the blue eyes, blinking down at him. It was cute, and Ari smiled. Kevin groaned, "Don't it's not like that with Em and me", he mumbled weakly and faltered not entirely sure what he wanted to say, an overwhelming sadness ripped through him, only to shatter as Ari stated, "Bollocks!" Kevin looked at her in shock, and James stifled a chuckle, "W-What?" he stuttered. Ari scoffed, "If that girl doesn't love you, I'm a Monkey's Aunty, now shut up, pull yourself together, and accept the fact, you just had a sex dream about her!" she bit out. Kevin looked at her, his expression scandalized, "Ari! Please", he whimpered. James laughed, "Ari", he nodded towards the door, and she huffed, "Fine, I'll go, Knock some sense into him, why don't you", she sneered at Kevin, and left the parlor, well stalked off would seem more appropriate.

Kevin groaned, "Please Don't", he begged. James nodded, and then laughed, "Nothing like your sister finding out about things, to cause an erection to deflate", he pointed out. Kevin groaned.

**God! Somebody Kill me now.**

_**Please!**_

Dinner had been laid out on the sideboard in the Dining Room, a feast of silver platters heated by little paraffin lamps underneath. Besides the usual bacon and eggs, there were kippers, kedgeree and devilled kidneys dusted with sprigs of parsley, mountains of croissants twisted like crabs, and trays of cured hams, cheese and salami. There was far more food than even the hinted-at number of 25 could have consumed. Kevin wondered what would happen to all the leftovers they sat down together at the table, Kevin opposite James, who was listening to something his mother was saying as she discussed the Boxing Day Hunt with considerable animation. Kevin tried to keep his eyes on his food, but Annaha looked so phenomenally beautiful in her Christmassy red dress that he gave up after a while. Then he realized that Trace was giving Kevin some examination.

Trace looked him over with the same skeptical expression that he used when he was poking around on one of Lanie's crime scenes. Then he looked frankly at Kevin, raised an eyebrow and winked.

Kevin nearly dropped his fork.

Kevin sat with his hands in his lap and stared into the flower arrangement that adorned the front, holly and ivy and nodding white hellebores. His head filled suddenly with the flash of an image, Alexis writhing under him in bed earlier, her voluptuous lips parted, his hips thrusting hungrily.

**Oh God.**

_**Oh, God, I should not be thinking about this of all things at dinner on Christmas when my whole family is here.**_

Kevin concentrated on the seating arrangement, to distract himself. The dining table was long, and circular, oval rather than completely round, his dad was a fan of King Arthur and the Knight's of the Round Table, and he smiled as he remembered anecdotes he'd get whenever he asked about why the table was round. His mother wasn't a fan of Clichés and chose an oval one, rather than a circular one. His father sat at the head of the table, his mother on the opposite end, James sat at her right, Trace next to him, preceded by Leo, Amelia, Cassie, Jordan, Brent and Ellen, their three between the two, Dad, Lia, Ryan, James-Kevin, and Maria, then Scott. Sam next, TJ and Lily, then himself, he stopped and sat dizzy and he groaned, James looked at him, "Don't eat anything, just drink some juice", he ordered and placed a glass of Orange juice in front of him. Kevin nodded, "Thanks".

'But Kevin, darling, it's so cold!'

Annaha's breath made clouds in the bitter air as she tried to coax Kevin back into the waiting dining room, he looked back and sighed, "I don't even remember walking out of the room", and he exhaled roughly. Looking back at her he smiled reassuringly, "It's alright, mom, really. I could do with the walk. Clear my head." She didn't want to leave him, he was sure, but it wasn't even a half mile walk, and he needed the time to get his head together. He wanted to walk back, needed to, in fact.

The air was sharp and smelt of wet earth. He walked past a couple of houses on the edge of the village. Through the windows of one, he saw a little girl, not more than three or four years old, making a wobbly circuit of the sitting room on an obviously new bike. Next door, a couple were being greeted on the doorstep for Christmas lunch, offering bottles of wine in paper gift bags to their hostess as she hurried them inside."Come on in, its freezing," he heard her say.

Kevin realized he had trudged three quarters of the way up the sweeping drive to the house and back, before he knew what he was doing, in a haze of memories from long past and from recent months. The recent ones were of her. Alexis in the back of the restaurant, her hair gleaming, a sheen of Ruby and dusted gold, that first morning, striking him down, easing his heart. Alexis leaning against the hall wall at Silver Keys, laughing after their abortive present buying. Alexis standing by the end of the road, Red shawl, billowing in the wind, tiny gun in hand, looking at him, the expression of understanding in her eyes; and her music two nights ago, felt across a state full of relatives, all strangers to her, his eyes alight with love.

Kevin found he had come to a stop. He was just standing there, in the bitter chill, feet deep in the gravel, shivering. His head was full of her; it wasn't the realization that shook him to his core. He already knew he was in love with her, but to feel so, for a lack of better word, horny for her, he felt his whole body heat up.

**Oh, God, What am I going to do?**

**XXXX**

* * *

><p>Kevin heard a 'shout' from the steps of the House. Trace was standing there, waving his arms."Come on, they're opening the champagne!" He had just shed his coat and gloves when James barreled into him. "Where have you been? I was worried." "It's okay. I just needed some fresh air." James smiled knowingly. "Well, take your mind off it. We're trying to get everyone into the drawing room for champagne and presents".<p>

Champagne corks were popping and warm mince pies were passed round. Sam and a bevy of the interchangeable young cousins were handing out presents to everyone amidst gales of laughter. Deplorable Daniel sat down on the sofa between Ari and Lia with a suitably deplorable grin on his face. Jordan and Scott walked in carrying the impressively large box and were ribbing each other, "Obviously not just a box of condoms then, eh Scott?" Jordan teased. Scott stuck his out in a childish gesture, 'Bleh!' "Shut up! So Kev, get over here and open this package, the rest of us are dying with curiosity over here", he begged as he and Jordan placed the huge box in front of him and Annaha, who was busy handing His father a package. Eric smiled at her softly as he opened his present. Eric Sr. got a cashmere scarf in cornflower blue. He kissed his wife's cheek fondly. "It's very nice, love, but I think it would look better on Kevin". At which he proceeded to tie it around Kevin's neck, making him blush profusely. "Dad!" he whined. "Oh, yes", Annaha agreed. "It brings out the color of your eyes, Kevin". Kevin wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

The presents kept coming thick and fast, the room full of the crackle of paper and whoops of delight. A Leather Aspinal's diary for Kevin ("Oh, Mother, you knew!"), an iPod for James from his brother ("Don't you think that's rather extravagant, Mmm?" "Oh, I think Kevin will be pleased to get his own iPod back from James' clutches".)

Sam had got James a fine cashmere sweater, clearly a criticism of his usual taste, but it was extremely nice and very costly. He put it on, and everyone approved of the color on him, a subtle shade of lime green which he would never have chosen for himself. **Cashmere** was a definite theme, because James had also brought his Aunt a Cashmere wrap, which she threw around herself and snuggled into with evident delight ("Oh darling, you shouldn't have!" which clearly meant that of course, he should have.)

Kevin started as his Blackberry vibrated, excusing himself he walked into the dining area, smiling at the caller he greeted Alexis happily, 'Hi, have you opened my present yet?' she asked playfully. Kevin smiled, "Not yet, love. I haven't had the chance to sorry. I woke up just an hour ago", he smiled, as he sat on the porch swing. 'Nightmares? Or just general weakness', she asked worriedly. "Neither love. Just tired and sleepy—My… nightmares—have stopped", he paused.

**Okay not the entire truth, but not a lie either…**

_**Keep telling yourself that. **_

Kevin paused, and waited for her to say something, anything, "Alexis?" he asked. Alexis' breath hitched, 'I found the first present, I haven't opened the second one yet, Thank you, I love it, from you _Kevin'_, she sighed. "I-I if it's what I think you're talking about, the one that fits the tiny pre-gift I gave you, then that would be for the precinct and is from 'Kay', my gift to you would be as 'Kevin'", he shook his head, the thought confused him a bit. Alexis laughed, 'Oh Thank God! Even though what you just said, is very confusing, to anyone within listening distance, Kevin I want my Christmas gift from you to be marked as 'Kevin', not 'Kay', and I know that makes no sense', "It makes perfect sense. I want my gift from you marked by your name, 'Alexis'", he stated. "Please tell me, what your first gift, that you've opened, is what?" he asked cautiously. Alexis sighed, 'The Charms and The Charm Bracelet. It's beautiful, the whole of it, from the small book, the tiny gun, the dragon with the diamond heart, the rose in the heart, the keys, the heart, the die, the lock, the cross, the bell, the star, the letter 'A', Every single one of those beautiful charms, each in a different metal, Silver, Platinum, studded Gold, bronze, etc. Thank You _**Kay**_!'

Kevin smiled as he understood; that she had realized the order of the gift had been given to her, "When the guys will ask, you'll tell them 'Kevin gave this to me', right?" 'Despite it being a lie?' she cried. Kevin bit his lip, "It's not a complete lie", and he braced himself against the night sky. Alexis sighed, 'What is my gift from _**you**_?' she asked. Kevin smiled, softly, "The one marked 'Kay' will reveal words of truth", he answered cryptically. Alexis' voice sounded oddly constricted as she asked 'Huh?' "Not a very coherent response", he teased. 'It's just I don't understand what it is you just said', she hesitated before she continued, 'I assume, you've left me a puzzle to solve?' she asked cautiously. Kevin grinned, "Merry Christmas Alexis, I look forward to your gifts, as Emerald and as Alexis Castle. Have a great night, love!" he wished her and before she could reply he hung up on her. A minute later he received her text and sniggered, and replied.

Emerald – Fine. I'll figure it out but was that really necessary?

Kay – Depends, on what you figure out, Love.

Emerald – That is NOT a real answer. I'll understand shortly.

Kevin smirked, "More than you'll ever know", and laughing he walked back into the drawing room, and announced, "Mom, I think you should open that rather huge package we've all being waiting for, since I already know what it contains, I'll let you play Santa", he smirked. As he mother sent him a quizzical look, even though she had already ripped away the paper and gasped at the contents, "Don't tell me, she actually bought everyone a gift?" she blinked up at Kevin, who grinned, and nodded, "Em, has always been stubborn, it's a gene passed down from Father to Child, apparently", he snickered. James shook his head, "Shut up, Kevin!" he sniggered as Sam rolled her eyes, "It is true, though!" Leo nodded, "I've never met the man myself, but he is an interesting Character, really they do have the same generous gene, don't they?" Kevin sniggered as he recalled the large Cappuccino Machine sitting in the precinct and nodded, "Oh Definitely, without a doubt!"

As he laughed, his laughter cut short as Annaha shrieked, "Oh My! It's beautiful", she whispered, as she traced a pattern on the crystal vase, and smiled gratefully, "Oh you must give her my thanks, it will look beautiful in the parlor, oh and look there's a note", she handed the same to Ari who smiled softly.

'_Roses are Red, Violets are Blue. I hope they'll look pretty in Crystal to you'_

Lia grinned, "Oh wow that was cute", Kevin grinned and, "It's not the first time she's written a poem, she's written longer ones, songs and stuff", he answered. Smiling fondly as he watched his mother pull some lilies free from a single vase and set them into the Rose Etched Vase, and arranged them fondly, placing the Vase on the coffee Table she sighed, "Oh it truly is exquisite!" she sighed softly. Sam grinned at her Aunt, and took over as Santa's little Helper. She pulled out a long box, one foot in length and at least eight Centimeters in diameter, "Oh, this one addressed to Uncle Eric"; she handed the box to her Uncle and turned to her cousin. Kevin grinned, as he watched his dad take the box and unwrap it, the look of awe on his face transformed into boyish delight as he smiled joyfully, "By all that is Holy!" he breathed as he pulled the object free, next to him Annaha choked in surprise, "Oh My", she uttered weakly. Scott gaped at the large 'Hookah', grinned and, "Well old man, looks like puffing on water is written in the future for you", he teased lightly, slightly in awe of the green object. Jordan traced a finger over the ornament crane and gaped at it, "That's silver", he breathed. "Jesus Christ!" he whispered in shock.

Turning to the box he spied the a slender box and lifted it up, "Ah Ari you're next", he gave the item to the blonde, and watched as she tore into it with evident delight, she beamed as she spotted the Crystal Rose sat in Velvet and smiled, "It will go well with this", Kevin handed her his present as well, and watched as she tore into it with childish enthusiasm, opening the small box she gasped in shock, "Oh Kevin!" Sighing she lifted the Sterling Silver and Pearl Pendant and sighed, "Brother, you better keep a hold on Emerald, or else I'm going to kill you. Her judgment is obviously not flawed", she grinned as she passed the box to her mother and the Ryan Matriarch sighed in pleasure, "It's beautiful", she crooned happily. Lia sighed, "Where is my jewelry gift?" she mock whined. Kevin pulled a package that was wrapped in colorful paper, and handed her a box, "These are from Em and me, tear into it puppy", he joked.

Lia's eyes widened, "Really?" and made a mad dash to tear open the paper, she gasped as she opened the fluffy package, "My God! It's gorgeous!" she gaped at the soft 'Pashmina' shawl. And quickly wrapped it around her skin tight white sweatshirt, and sighed in pleasure, practically moaned in happiness, "Scott Darling, I'm afraid I'm going to have to divorce you," Scott looked up in shock, "What? Why?" he wailed Lia sighed, "Because I feel myself falling in love with Emerald, Darling!" she squealed happily and knocked him flat on his back, Scott scowled at Kevin, "Oi keep a tight rein on your woman, I'd rather she not take people I love". Kevin laughed, "Honestly Scott!" he grinned as he watched his elder sister snuggle into his lap, she opened his present and gaped at the contents and froze, and "You're joking right? These are really from you?" at his nod, she burst into tears, "I normally love all the presents that you give me Kevin, but this year, you've really outdone yourself, Oh Darling, I love you!" she cried happily as she unclasped the delicate Celtic Water-horse Pendant and with Scott's help clasped it around her neck, she also wore the similar designed Earrings and the Ring. "Kevin, Thank You so much!" Kevin shrugged, "I'm just glad you're happy", he said.

Sam grinned at her cousin and turned back to the box-crate thing, "Exactly how rich is this girl?" Cassandra asked, Sam shrugged as she handed her a box, "Find out, it's your turn", she shot a quizzical look at Kevin, as he blocked his ears, and trusting **his** instincts did the same, The rest of the family understood why a few seconds later, as Cassandra O'Connell McCallum shrieked loud enough to crack all the crystal in the room, Jordan knelt at her side, "What, What is it?" he asked rapidly, half panicky half wary. Cassie lifted the mink coat in evident reverence and stared at it for a full minute, until Sam blinked at her, "James I think she went catatonic", James grinned as he pinched Cassie, who yelped, "Kevin, this is, I mean how did she—?" the question lay suspended as Kevin tickled, Eric Jr. "Kevin!" Cassie shrieked, "Relax would you, honestly its Mink not animal fur!" he stated blandly rolling his eyes heavenward. "I know that!" Cassie snapped, "I meant it's the perfect gift, for me. How did she know that?" she asked exasperatedly. Kevin smirked, "To quote her, 'She reminds me of an actress with an elegant flair' is what she said", and as he answered her he poked his tongue at her.

Cassie harrumphed good-naturedly, "Oh well, she's not wrong, Smart-Intelligent woman. And I've met Lady Emerald", she divined elegantly. Kevin smirked, "Uh Huh!" he retorted playfully. As the cousins teased one another, Annaha sighed, "Oh Leo!" she called the lithe and youngest adult in the room, and handed him a black wrapped parcel, with a green ribbon, "This one's for you, Another Fluffy Parcel. Obviously Kevin knows what it is, so we'll just get to the opening, and less of the guessing". Leo grinned, his dimples flashed, "Okay… Wow", he pulled the Black Sweater free, and grinned, "it's cool, Kevin! Thanks!" Kevin grinned, "Thank the Chess piece", he said and winked at his baby brother. Leo grinned, "Sure, Bank Accounts and bills will kill the Rook!" Ari and Lia frowned, "What the hell are you two talking about?" Leo smirked, "Nothing, right Kevin", Kevin shrugged, "Nothing", he agreed.

Sam decided to save the two from perpetual torture, as she pulled out a rather heavy bag, "Oh God, this is really heavy… Help!" she floundered and almost lost her grip on the bag, Jordan lifted it from her grip, and handed the bag to James, "For you", he simply said. James blinked as Jordan placed it in his lap, Trace smirked at him, from across the room, he was standing by the tree, and they hadn't yet come out to the entire room, except for Daniel and by default Ari, Sam and Kevin. James opened the bag, and choked, "Jesus Christ!" "James!" Annaha scolded, "Right, forgive me Aunt Annaha; Let me rephrase that, Sweet Mother Mary!" Kevin hugged him from behind, "She loves you, you know that right?" he whispered in his ear. James nodded his eyes shimmered as he swallowed back his tears, the lump in his throat stopped him from actually replying. James excused himself from the room, "Right, I'll be back", Kevin said, as he followed his cousin, he nodded at Trace, a silent indication to wait, to stay back. Trace sighed.

* * *

><p>"James!" Kevin called out, James paused midway outside the drawing room, "Why'd she have to go and do that?" he whined. Kevin smiled, "You know she said, she wouldn't share me with anyone but you. Alexis holds you in the highest possible regards. Please don't disregard that", he begged softly. James sighed, "Can I marry her?" James asked playfully. Kevin scowled, "Please don't joke about that!" he whined. "Yeah okay, besides I highly doubt Trace would forgive me if I married Alexis", he stated blandly. Kevin chuckled, "Yeah, come on the others don't know what just happened, and I don't fancy telling anyone just yet, okay!" he dragged his cousin back into the drawing room, "Right, Next present everyone. This one's alright", he pushed James onto the couch next to Trace, and sat down beside him.<p>

Sam winked at her brother, and Trace flushed, Kevin coughed into his hand, to hide a chuckle, "Sam, please", he requested. Sam sighed, "You're no fun Kevin! Anyway Daniel this is for you", she handed him a silver wrapped package, on which a small note was written;

_Dear Daniel; _

_Though we have not met, I hope this will please you immensely, I read a few of them, and hope you find them just as worthy as I found some of them. _

_Yours; _

_Emerald._

_P.S: I had the Journal hard bound, but left it as authentic as I found it. _

Confused Daniel opened the package and his eyes widened dramatically, "My God! Where the hell did she find this?" he breathed as he opened the book, he practically cradled the journal like a mother would a newborn. "Oh she mentioned something about a thrift shop. Em mentioned trying out the pumpkin pie; she found it well worth the effort of deciphering the words. Oh there are a few in French, Latin, and Mexican; you'll find the translations at the end". Daniel stared at him, "Latin Translations?" he gaped at him.

Kevin smirked, "Emerald is very fluent in Latin curses, she's actually fluent in Japanese, French, Italian, Mexican, Spanish and Latin", he answered nonchalantly. The family stared at him, "What? It's not a miracle, I'm fluent in French, Irish, and I've spent the last five years with Esposito, I'm good at Spanish too", he stated. "You are? Since when?" Ari asked. Daniel paused, "Hang on, on that case, the incident five years ago, before I met Ari, you cursed in French, I think, the first time I met you, right?" he asked. "Yup!" he quipped, leaning back on the sofa and closing his eyes, "Next, else we'll be her till tomorrow afternoon. It's ten o'clock already!" he groaned.

Annaha nodded, "Scott, you're next!" she handed him a thin package and watched as he tore into with curiosity, he stared at the register, "okay a notebook, fascinating!" he drawled. Kevin let his left arm fall over his eyes, he smiled, "Open it up if you want answers, oh and don't ask till you've done reading the first page and the note", he stated. Scott opened the register and paused the family watched in amusement as his expression changed continuously, from confused to awe, to shock and to absolute reverence, as he read through the first page, and then picked up the note.

_Dear Scott Hughes_

_Hello, Please don't ask me the details, I wouldn't understand the procedure even if you asked. I'm sending you this register, because I have utmost trust in Kevin, and he has faith in you, please note that this does not mean I don't trust you. Evidently I do, this register details all the land under Mom's name. Being a property Gambler from D.C. I know you've most definitely heard of 'Meredith Properties'. Mom's offering you a 20% on the sale of all these land mentioned. _

_Good Luck… and Merry Christmas._

_Yours;_

_Emerald. _

_P.S: Please contact Mom, for further details. Meredith- 001-5555-678921 _

(A/N: Haven't a bloody clue how to right a USA number. At least I got the code right! LOL :P )

Scott gaped, at the register, "She's joking right? Twenty percent is a lot!" he almost yelled, Kevin yawned, "Uh Huh, if you say so, it's in there; it's on your hands. Shut up and accept", he mumbled. Lia gasped, "Jesus! Kevin do you know the market value for some of these properties?" she asked. Kevin shrugged, "Nope. But Scott, don't screw this up, because if she gets hurt, or her family. I'll kill you, quite frankly, I'll torture you first", he stated cheerfully. None in the room took it as joking as they clearly understood the promise. Scott shook his head, "I promise, she won't regret trusting me with this. This is an awesome gift! Thank you!" he exulted happily, practically hugging the notebook. Kevin sighed, "I think Jordan's next", and groaned, "oh he's going to be insufferable!" he mumbled mostly to himself. James and Trace being the only ones who heard him frowned.

Jordan tore into the large bag, that he pulled from the crate, with the enthusiasm of a five year old; the children that were still awake giggled and simultaneously jumped in surprise as he whooped in delight, "Holy Mother of God! The entire team?" he asked. Amelia and Leo groaned as Cassie, sighed, she threw a glare at Kevin, "Oh no!" Kevin nodded, as Jordan caressed the baseball ball, and his face morphed into a dreamy expression, "Cassie Darling, know I love you, but I'm afraid I'm just going to have to divorce you. Kevin, think Emerald would marry me, if I asked her super nicely; after I tied you to a tree perhaps?" Kevin growled low in his throat, "Unless she can see ghosts, I'm afraid that would be impossible!" he hissed. Ari and Lia grinned at the possessive note in his voice, and Scott and Daniel sighed as they spotted Jordan's gift. 'The Yankee Baseball Kit'. Thankfully no one asked if it was original.

Kevin yawned, his eyes were drooping, and he waited for the next person to open their gift, Sam picked up an envelope and handed it to Brent, Brent took it in confusion, "What's this?" Sam shrugged, "It's addressed to you and Ellen", Ellen looked up, as she pat her middle triplet to sleep, "Why would she buy us a gift? We're not technically _a Ryan_?" she asked quizzically. Annaha frowned, "Now just a minute—" "Emerald, says you're a part of my family, a part of me. I'd accept it, she really cares", he mumbled, his voice lax and sleepy as he interjected.

Since he's eyes were closed he missed the looks exchanged throughout the room, and yawned. "Oh wow!" Brent murmured as he passed the tickets to his wife, Ellen gasped, "this is – exactly how rich is this girl?" she squeaked. "Is that… relevant?" Kevin asked yawning around the word. Brent gaped at him, the effect ruined as Kevin obviously did not see his expression, "Dude! Breckenridge is booked all year round, especially during the Christmas New Year season. A ticket directly en-route to it, is really expensive, Hell it'd be my entire six months' paycheck!" he almost shouted, but managed to control his voice. Kevin yawned again, "I'll take your word for it", he murmured, and sat up, his Blackberry vibrated, "Hello?" 'Kay?' Alexis' voice echoed down the line. Kevin sat up, and stretched, "Hello Emerald, Oi!" he blinked in surprise as James pulled the phone out of his grasp, "What the hell—?" he gaped at his empty hand, and started as James put the phone in the palm of his hand, "Hello gorgeous!" and Alexis' voice chirruped back, 'James?'

"Thanks for the kit, love. And I'm sorry—", he began only to be cut off shrewdly, 'It's all Blah Blah Woof Woof, now. Chill. So do you like it, honestly?' she asked. "Oh yeah, I love it! Thanks; Lia, Ari, Scott, Daniel, Leo, Cassie, Jordan, Brent and Ellen, Aunt Annaha and Uncle Eric offer their thanks as well", he ticked off the people who'd received her gifts. 'They're all welcome, oh and I received your present, thanks. I'll cherish it forever I've named him Merlin. He's very cute; don't think I haven't understood the meaning behind him. A Plush Dragon toy with a curly tail, very original, James!' she laughed. "Hey the tail is entirely your fault!" he stated. Kevin blinked at James, 'Tail?' he mouthed.

James shrugged, "Not important. So did you get everyone's presents?" he asked. 'Um… Yes. Sam the portrait is truly magical, thank you. Trace, thank you. The woolen scarf is very cute; Very Christmassy!' Trace laughed, "True that", he grinned. 'Thank you Lia, for the original compositions of Beethoven, some of those works have been considered lost for quite some time. Thank you. Ari, the candy canes were great, we had fun eating those sugary delights. Um… Kay…' Alexis trailed off. Kevin smiled softly, "Emerald?" he waited with baited breath, her reply shocked him, 'It's very beautiful, I love it b-but Kay—, I-I can't accept this', she cried.

Kevin scowled, "Give me that!" he grabbed his phone, and walked away before anyone could so much as say a thing, "Open the rest, I'll be back in a few moments". Sam winked at him, "Oooh… time to be all lovey-dovey. Well don't let us interrupt!" she smirked. Kevin rolled his eyes, "The next bag is addressed to you, shut up and open it!" he snapped irritably. Sam started in surprise; Kevin had never addressed her so angrily, "What was that all about?" she wondered.

James sighed, "He gave her something a little more expensive than anyone else's", swallowing he faced Annaha, "You have to understand something, Em and _Ry_ have been friends for three years. Three years, is a long time. But Kevin and _Emerald_ have only been in love with each other for a week. One week is too short a time, to grip all the confusing emotions. And for six months, Kevin was engaged, and his future with Jenny is still confusing, so if this doesn't work out. Two hearts will break, and I know for a fact, that Kevin's heart is not what he cares about at the moment", Sam nodded and Leo sighed, "It doesn't help that the whole situation is a bit risky, from the get go, either", she bit her lip. James nodded, to divert any questions; he nodded at Sam's gift, "Open yours!"

Sam smiled and opened her gift and yelped in shock, "No way! God, she actually remembered, I was practically joking", she blinked at the contents in her lap and smiled, "These are amazing, and must have cost a small fortune", she picked up a sheet, and unfurled it, "This is Canvas. Oh My! This is a Canvas sheet, this alone costs a pretty painful dime!" she caressed the paper with a delighted expression. Tears pooled in her eyes, and she rubbed her sleeve over her eyes, "I-I can't b-believe I'm going to cry", she whimpered. She launched herself into Leo's arms, he sitting next to her, blinked in shock. "Hey it's okay", he whispered, shooting Amelia a clear look that read, 'help me', Amelia shrugged, but before she could do anything, Kevin returned and Sam looked up, a single tear rolled down her cheeks, "May I?" she requested hiccuping over the syllable. Kevin smiled, "Sure", he handed her his Blackberry.

"Al-Emerald, this is, Thank you, oh thank you so much for listening, Thank you, thank you thank you", she repeated over and over again. Alexis giggled softly, 'Honestly Sam, I imagine everyone should do what they dream to do. My father taught me that, anyway Dad's planning on changing his first Nikki Heat novel, into a graphic novel, so if you're interested I can recommend your name'. Sam burst into tears, the family froze, and Ari placed the box of oil paints down, and wrapped her arms around her, as she blubbered into the phone, "Em, that's too kind, I couldn't accept that". Alexis laughed cheerfully, 'Yeah I used that line on Kay minutes ago, didn't work out as well as I imagined. Come on Sam, consider it a part 2 of your Christmas present', she said. Sam nodded, "Okay. Thank you! I guess we should move on, I'm dying to find out what you got Kevin", she murmured, handing the phone to Kevin, who returned, with a glass of water for her.

Kevin took the phone, "Call you later?" he murmured quietly. 'Yup, I'll wait!' she whispered back and hung up on him, Kevin avoided looking at Ari, as he tousled Sam playfully, "Cheer up kiddo, she listens, that's not really a bad thing. It's what you wanted right, someone to give you a push", he explained. Sam nodded, and immersed herself with peering at all the contents of her gift. Amelia blinked as Leo handed her a package, "This one's yours", he stated. Before Amelia could shake it, Kevin grabbed her arm, "Don't", he advised.

Confused Amelia opened the package, Sam looked up as she pulled out a wooden box, the intricate carving, was beautiful, Sam immediately recognized it as words and not a pattern and she gasped, "Oh Sweet God!" she whispered in awe. Amelia frowned, "What's wrong?" she asked, "it's beautiful, don't get me wrong, but honestly you're staring at it as if it's made of gold", she shook her head, but as she opened it, Kevin smirked, "Nope definitely more priceless than Gold!" he teased.

Amelia stared at the five bottles that lay in black velvet, "Oh Sweet God!" she parroted Sam unconsciously and showed the contents to Leo and Ari who gasped in shock. Leo grinned weakly, "I think she's speechless", he murmured. Kevin grinned, "That's a first!" Amelia opened her mouth, but no sound escaped and she gaped at him. Kevin turned back to the crate and removed a wrapped package and threw it at Trace, "yours", he stated. Trace caught it and smiled, James watched as he opened it carefully and they grinned as he pulled out the jacket, as the family teased him of the jacket.

Kevin removed the two remaining small packages and smiled softly. He didn't turn around as he opened the first package, a thin two inch wide box; he opened it quizzically and grinned at the contents. The box read '**Victorinox'** and held a Swiss Army Knife in his hand. The platinum and silver six blades Swiss Army kit, gleamed in front of him. Removing the card he smirked, at the cheesy poem, it held;

_Dear Detective Kevin Ryan; _

_**Merry Christmas**_

_For every Knight a blade gleams Bright, _

_For every thief and wrong doer, this blade stands tall, _

_For every Damsel in Distress, _

_The Knight shines with Silver and Platinum, _

_As they swoon forever more, he catches those who fall, _

_Granting shelter and justice to those who've been harmed._

"_Let this protect you when you're alone and sad, and let this keep you safe and charmed"._

_Yours;_

_Alexis Castle._

"Oh that's so sweet, what a beautiful poem", Ari exclaimed. Kevin jumped, "Jesus Ari!" he clutched his chest, as his heart practically galloped a mile a minute. Ari smiled apologetically, "Sorry, May I?" she didn't wait for a reply and grabbing the knife passed the Swiss Army knife to her husband, who grinned at the gift and passed it to Scott. Kevin watched as the gift circled the room, before he finally sighed. Ari watched him, and carefully extricated the poem from his grasp, "Look Mom, isn't this sweet!" Kevin turned to her as he was left clutching air. He flexed his grip and glowered at Ari, "Honestly!" Lia and Annaha sighed at the poem, rolling his eyes heavenward, he braced himself and using the distraction, opened Emerald's gift. Surprised at another **'Victorinox', **he opened the box and gaped at the contents, On a bed of padded blue satin lay a slim, elegant watch with a silver bezel and a Black patent strap. It was classic, perfect, none of that Rolex-style bling., "Whoa!" he breathed.

Ari and James turned to look at him at the sound, and watched his expression, he looked awfully dumbstruck. "What is it?" Ari asked worriedly. Kevin pulled the Black Leather Strapped watch, and showed it to James, "Jesus!" he breathed, "That's—" Kevin nodded, "Yeah", he swallowed, Kevin removed the watch and turned it over, he hadnt realized he'd stood up until Ari asked, "W-where are you going?" Kevin didn't answer as he walked out of the room. The inscription etched behind his eyelids. Ari sighed, "Oh well, interesting present I assume", she trailed off as James blinked at her, "You're joking, right?" he asked. Ari shook her head 'no'. james face palmed, "That's no ordinary watch, that's a **'Victorinox'** Swiss Army Knife-Watch. It has blades hidden on it's person, and they're sharp as hell. But that's nbot important, there was an inscription written on it, I haven't a clue what was written, but it's knocked him for six, so…" he left the statement open. Ari blinked, "okay, that's different!"

The occupants watched as Kevin walked off, a single though echoed in everyone's minds.

**What on earth did the inscription say?**

**XXXXX**

* * *

><p>Alexis grinned as she helped herself to one of her mother's pies, "So Fatima, do you guys celebrate Christams?" she asked after swallowing, and washing down the pie lodged in her throat with a glass of cold milk. Aaliya shrugged, "Nope. Kabir and I normally have dinner at a friends, and well our family is disfunctional as they come. Fatima here", she paused in confusion and sat up, "Hang on, I have no idea what it is you do, what do you do on Christmas?" she asked in confusion. Alexis giggled, it was oddly endearing to watch the sisters, they really were almost twins, and poor Kabir shaking his head in the background like an exasperated Uncle.<p>

Fatima lounged on the sofa, "Nothing, it's just a normal day for me. Sure the schools and other places are closed, like the library, but it's a day off. I'm either watching a movie, or having a sleep-in", she answered in a bored tone. "Actually this would be the first Christmas ever, where all three us have been together right?" she asked. Kabir nodded and he sat up in shock, putting his book aside. A gesture Aaliya thanked all the gods for. "Actually that's true, we've never once been in the same city, ever!" he replied. Meredith and Alexis exchanged a curious stare, "Wait, so on Christmas, all of you are in different cities, I mean Fatima makes sense she lives in Africa, but the two of you?" Meredith asked, as Alexis licked her spoon and nodded. Kabir shrugged, "Well no, Ali, is normally at home, or she stays in Scotland, touring or something, and I usually end up in Ireland with some friends or the other. I mean don't get us wrong, we love our parents, but sometimes its for the best if we're not in the same room together", he explained vaguely. Meredith narrows her eyes, but doesn't comment, a fact that as all the siblings heave a sigh of relief.

Alexis grins, "Oh well whatever, who cares right? Cause right now, those presents are calling my name!" she squeals, and glugs down her milk in two sis, and plos herself down in front of the tree. "Alexis!" Meredith shrieks, half scandalized half amused, "I apologize for that, she's got too much of Castle's genes!" she sighed. Aaliya grinned, "It's okay, I'm just glad she's stopped being so miserable!" Aaliya, Fatima ane Meredith exchanged a look, the redhead sighed, "she's not an open person, getting information out of her, is like ramming one's head through a brick wall, painful!" she grimaced. Alexis oblivious to the discussion, squealed, "Oh wow! Sam really knows how to paint, It's beautiful isn't it" she turned the potrait and Aaliya whistled low, "Wow! Jeez Lex, you look like a princess", she breathed. Alexis nodded. Sam had painted her in a long Cream Satin dress, with an A-line skirt that fell to the floor of a grassy woodland, her hair wild and curly swaying in the breeze of a cornflower blue sky. Her eyes almond shaped and green as the high glades of the trees, that stood tall and proud. "Hey look there's an inscription or something at the bottom right corner". Alexis looked at the corner and grinned.

"Emerald Sparks - A Knight's Princess"

Meredith sighed, "I'm not sure I entirely understand what that means, but I imagine Emerald, being the nickname Kay gave you", she trailed off and shook her head, handing Fatima a present, "Here this is from Quin and I" she handed similar packages to Aaliya and Kabir, who stared at her in shock, "For us? " Meredith nodded, "Well yes, except it's pretty simple presents, we don't know anything about you lot", she replied softly. Aaliya nd Fatima tore into the presents with delight and Kabir grinned, "Thanks", he accepted it as he opened the gift and smiled, removing the woolen gloves, he grinned,"They're great, thanks Mam", he still hadn't gotten used to calling her by her name. Meredith smiled. Fatima giggled as she removed a soft blue cashmere woolen scarf, "it's beautiful", she breathed and wrapped it around her neck. Aaliya grinned as she removed a skin-tight blue sweatshirt with one shoulder, in cashmere and smirked, "This is really cute!"

Meredith was about to reply when Alexis squeaked, "Oh!" she opened a small box, and in it's grasp sat a Platinum Charm Bracelet. She removed the charms and lay them on her palm, and sighed with pleasure, "They're beautiful", she whispered in awe. Fatima and Aaliya nodded, as they picked up each charm and held it up in the light. "oh this is really cute!" Fatima crooned as she pulled the tiny book free, and smirked at Alexis. Alexis removed the tiny gun from a chain around her neck, and placed it on the bracelet. While the girls squealed, Kabir returned to his book, as his eyes searched for his paperback novel he spied a note sitting idly besides Alexis' foot. Kabir picked up a note that had fallen out of the box, "Oi, this fell out of it", he handed the card embossed with elegant gold script to Alexis. Alexis read the note and smiled softly, her eyes glowing with happiness, Meredith watched her, and sighed.

**Oh to be in love…**

Shaking her head, Alexis clasped the charms onto the bracelet and asked for help to clasp it around her right wrist, she grinned, as she re-read the note.

_Dear Alexis_

_Merry Christmas._

_Know that as each **charm** glows in the morning and evening light,_

_Your charms shine even more bright._

_Yours;_

_Detective Kevin Ryan_

_P.S: I really am not a very good poet… sorry for the cheesy lines… _

Meredith smiled, "So who gave it to you?" she asked, Alexis grinned, "Detective Ryan, it's cool right?" she grinned happily. Meredith frowned slightly but smiled at her daughter none the less, "Detective Ryan bought you a present?" she'd met the detective before, he had seemed charming enough, she didn't think much of the man giving her daughter a present, and bringing that look in her eyes, so she paused, so she asked cautiously, "Why is he giving you a present?" Alexis shrugged, unknown to her mother she was nervous and gulped inwardly, outwardly she replied in a bored tone, "Because its Christmas, and its probably Thanks for my help in getting his sisters gifts, the guy is hopeless. Besides I bought him something too. Would you relax mom, we've known each other for three years", she grinned disarmingly at her mom.

Alexis sighed in relief as Meredith nodded in understanding and as she turned to pick up another gift, Alexis shot Kabir a warning glance, a look that both sisters picked up on, and smirked, clearly indicating they'd talk about this later.

Meredith squeaked as she opened a package, "Oh Dear Lord! Where on earth did you find this guy?" she asked as she pulled the bracelet watch free and showed it to the girls, Alexis grinned, "You know that's a very good question", standing she bounded for the door, "I'll go ask him", and escaped out of the room. Walking down the hall she headed for the kitchen, shaking her head she leaned against the hallway wall and sighed in relief, "Too close for comfort!" she muttered however she jumped out of her skin a moment later and shrieked as she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around she almost dislodged Quinn's jaw, "Jesus Quinn!" she cursed, "I could have knock out all your pearly whites! Don't sneak up on people like that", she managed to say as her breathing returned to normal. Quinn apologized and explained he'd seen her lean against the wall, and since she looked a bit freaked out, was about to ask her what was wrong, even though he explained all this quite clearly, Alexis blinked at him, and in her confusion pointed him to the drawing room and walked into the kitchen.

Quinn watched her leave, "What the bloody hell?" shaking his head in clear confusion he shrugged and made for the door, praying mentally,

**Dear God if I ever have a child, may it be a boy… I'm already surrounded by too many females!**

Alexis, on the other hand stared at the charms bracelet and swallowing called Kevin, the call rang twice before he answered, forcing an inflection of happiness in her voice she asked, "Hi, have you opened my present yet?" she asked playfully. Kevin's reply surprised her, but she quickly understood why, 'Not yet, love. I haven't had the chance to sorry. I woke up just an hour ago', he smiled, as he sat on the porch swing, or what she assumed was a porch swing, as wind breezed through the call and the swing creaked loudly. "Nightmares? Or just general weakness", Alexis bit her lip worriedly. 'Neither love. Just tired and sleepy—My… nightmares—have stopped', she paused something in his voice changed, the timber off, almost curious. Analyzing the odd tone, she almost missed him call her name, 'Alexis?' The fact that he was using her real name, explained that he was not sitting anywhere near his family.

**Thank God, for small favors.**

Alexis breath hitched at the nervous question and she answered, "I found the first present, I haven't opened the second one yet, Thank you, I love it, from you _Kevin"_, she sighed. His repluy confused her, but she still understood what he was trying to say, despite it being a really disconnected rambling, if ever there was one, 'I-I if it's what I think you're talking about, the one that fits the tiny pre-gift I gave you, then that would be for the precinct and is from 'Kay', my gift to you would be as 'Kevin''. Alexis laughed, "Oh Thank God! Even though what you just said, is very confusing, to anyone within listening distance, Kevin I want my Christmas gift from you to be marked as 'Kevin', not 'Kay', and I know that makes no sense", she p[aused, somehow she ended up saying exactly what he'd said only in a more round-about-way. Alexis grinnedas Kevin asnwered her, 'It makes perfect sense. I want my gift from you marked by your name, 'Alexis'', he stated. 'Please tell me, what your first gift, that you've opened, is what?' The question was asked cautiously. Alexis sighed, "The Charms and The Charm Bracelet. It's beautiful, the whole of it, from the small book, the tiny gun, the dragon with the diamond heart, the rose in the heart, the keys, the heart, the die, the lock, the cross, the bell, the star, the letter 'A', Every single one of those beautiful charms, each in a different metal, Silver, Platinum, studded Gold, bronze, etc. Thank You _**Kay**_!" the inflection and stress on the name wasn't lost to either of them, it hurt oddly.

Alexis knew Kevin smiled in understanding; she had realized the order of the gift had been given to her, 'When the guys will ask, you'll tell them 'Kevin gave this to me', right?' Alexis bit her lip and sighed, "Despite it being a lie?" she cried. Kevin's answer made her smile, 'It's not a complete lie', and she braced herself against the night sky. Alexis sighed, "What is my gift from _**you**_?" she asked. His answer caused her to blink in confusion.

**Huh? **

_**What the hell does that even mean?**_

'The one marked 'Kay' will reveal words of truth', he answered cryptically. Alexis' voice sounded oddly constricted as she asked "Huh?" Alexis grimaced as he teased her, 'Not a very coherent response', he teased. "It's just I don't understand what it is you just said", she hesitated before she continued, "I assume, you've left me a puzzle to solve?" she asked cautiously. Kevin grinned, 'Merry Christmas Alexis, I look forward to your gifts, as Emerald and as Alexis Castle. Have a great night, love!'. There it was again as he wished her and before she could reply he hung up on her. The word 'Love'. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy, then she realized he had hung up on her.

**What the bloody hell?**

_**Of all the nerve!**_

Staring at the Blackberry she sent a quick text and sniggered, at his reply.

Emerald – Fine. I'll figure it out but was that really necessary?

Kay – Depends, on what you figure out, Love.

Emerald – That is NOT a real answer. I'll understand shortly.

Hanging up, she laughed for a good ten minutes, that's how Meredith found her, doubled over and laughing hysterically, "Okay! Not what I was expecting. Alexis honey, are you alright?"she asked softly. Alexis grinned at her mother, "Oh Mom—I really do love him, so much not only as the man he is, but the man I've come to know—I love him, I really truly love him!" she chirruped gaily. Hugging the life out of her mother. Meredith caught Quinn's gaze above her daughter's head, and shrugged helplessly. Quinn shook his head, "I really don't want a girl", he mumbled. Alexis winked at him, and Meredith blinked in confusion. This time Quinn shrugged, he really did not want to know how Alexis even knew what he was mumbling about, or if she even knew, he turned around and walked back out.

Alexis grabbed her mom's arm, "To the Drawing Room!" and stalked out, the movement would have been elegant had it not been comical due to her pulling a stumbling and highly confused blue-eyed redhead behind her. She sat down besides Kabir and pulled the book out of his grasp, "Honestly it's Christmas! Here this is from me", she handed him a carefully wrapped present his scowl changed into evident delight, "No way! This is really cool, thanks Alexis!" He grinned at the compete series of **Assassin's Creed **presented to him. Fatima groaned, "Not much point pulling the book away from his grip, if you were gonna present him with more", she whined. Aaliya and Meredith laughed, "True that!" Alexis poked her tongue out, "Not my fault, how was I supposed to know, he'd be reading in front of the Christmas tree, in the first place", she mumbled. Quinn handed her a brightly wrapped package, "Here this one's from James", he stated as he read the card. Alexis grinned, "Hmm… I wonder what the Good Doctor, bought me?" she teased.

To irritate the family she peered inside the bag, she couldn't see anything, she reached inside the bag to pull whatever it was out, her fingers touched something that felt oddly like fur. James had got her something soft; she couldn't tell from the shape what it was, but it felt suspiciously like a cuddly toy. She bit his lip and frowned as she tried to figure out what it was. Quinn sighed, "You know, Alexis, it would be a lot easier to find out what it was if you took it out of the bag," he said with a proper smirk now. Alexis stuck her tongue out at him childishly. Alexis closed her hand round the toy – was that a tail? – and pulled it out of the bag. James had bought him…

A dragon.

It was about the same size as Alexis' head and it had soft red fur with a gold belly. Its eyes were as blue as its Kevin's and it had a long snout with tiny felt fangs and felt claws on its paws. Alexis stared at it; for a dragon it was actually kind of cute. The tail—what curly and winded down like a spiral. Staring at it, she blinked, and traced the curve of the tail, the family watched, as her expression transformed from childlike awe and absolute exhiliration and something like understanding, before anyone could ask the significance of the toy, without warning she burst out laughing, "it's um… This is Merlin" she paused and gasping she managed to calm down, snickering she hugged the Dragon closer. "I love him, the idiot!" she giggled, and placing the dragon in her lap, she took the last present from Fatima's grip, avoiding her quizzical expression, she tore into the package with evident childish enthiuisiam coming across the vintage package marked, as 'Asphalt' (A/N: a random company…).

Alexis gasped as the lid sprung open, on a Green Padded Satin Silk bed sat a dragon Pendant. She recognized it instantly, it was based on the legend of 'Albion's Lost Treasures, King Alfred's Dragon', in her shock she missed hearing Fatima's low whistle and Kabir's confused query, "What is it with this girl and dragons?" Meredith shrugged, she was more worried about Alexis who sat in absolute shock, from her vantage point, she saw, the pendant, her eyes widened dramatically, cast from pewter with plated gold highlights, King Alfred's Dragon pendant accented with a ruby jewel, complete with a thin almost invisible silver chain and presented on a rich golden green coloured satin bed. On the inside of the box were the words;

**KING ALFRED'S DRAGON**

_This majestic dragon emblem richly signifies King Alfred's nobility and wisdom, and valour of the blood royal._

Pendant measures approx 4cm in length and 3cm across.

* * *

><p>"A-Alexis honey?" the question snapped Alexis out of her trance and she looked up, not really taking anyone's expression in, she stood up on shaky legs, "Excuse me, I need to call him", they watched as she walked out of the room in a daze. Fatima shrugged, "Well that was weird", shaking her head, she turned to Aaliya, "So what now?" she asked. Aaliya shrugged, "It's eleven o'clock, I think we should turn in for the night, after we clean up that is", she mumbled, yawning around the words. Meredith tutted, "Sleep, it's late, you're guests, the cleaning crew will come in tomorroe anyway. Now pick up your presents, and off to bed!" she ordered briskly. Aaliya and Fatima hugged her, "Thanks for the presents", and scampered off, while Kabir made himself comfortable on the couch, and tucked back into his novel. Meredith sighed, "Aren't you going to bed?" she asked. Kabir turned to her, "I am at my bed", he replied and turned back to his book, "I'm just not all that sleepy", he continued from behind the book.<p>

Quinn and Meredith grinned, "Right, sorry I forgot about that, But really Kabir we have extra rooms in the house", she began only to have the young Indian man cut her off, "I like sleeping on couches, really it's no trouble at all. Goodnight". Quin smirked at the clear dismisal and shook his head cutting Meredith off from another verbal attack. Lifting her he escorted the grumbling Redhead out the door. Kabir put his book down, and stared at his Christmas Present from Alexis, sighing he turned to the star on the top of the tree, and made a small wish.

**Please let her find happiness with Detective Ryan**

XXXXXX

* * *

><p>Alexis sat down on the pool chair and looked up at the stary night sky, she had removed the Pendant from the Satin bed and now that it was turned over she read the tiny inscription and her heart soared. A throbbing sensation pulsed through her. Alexis unfurled the note she had clutched tightly in her grasp, and re-read it, a third time. Three lines that said more than any poem could ever say.<p>

_Dear Alexis Castle_

_My Emerald._

_Merry Christmas, Love._

Alexis read the inscription and she let a single tear fall, as her emotions escaped down her cheeks.

_To:_

_A.C._

_Nobility, Wisdom, and Valor._

_Let me be the Dragon's Rose._

_Love:_

_K.R._

As she called Kevin her tears blurred her vision as she cried, swallowing the tears she started at the tired voice that greeted her, 'Hello?' "Kay?" Alexis' voice hitched, she heard movemnet and then, 'Hello Emerald, Oi!' she blinked in surprise as James greeted her, his Irish accent heavy despite the cheerful greeting, "Hello gorgeous!" and Alexis' voice chirruped back, "James?" 'Thanks for the kit, love. And I'm sorry—', he began only to be cut off shrewdly, "It's all Blah Blah Woof Woof, now. Chill. So do you like it, honestly?" she asked.

**Why am I distracting myself right now?**

'Oh yeah, I love it! Thanks; Lia, Ari, Scott, Daniel, Leo, Cassie, Jordan, Brent and Ellen, Aunt Annaha and Uncle Eric offer their thanks as well', he ticked off the people who'd received her gifts. "They're all welcome, oh and I received your present, thanks. I'll cherish it forever I've named him Merlin. He's very cute; don't think I haven't understood the meaning behind him. A Plush Dragon toy with a curly tail, very original, James!" she laughed, the sound seemed foreign to her. 'Hey the tail is entirely your fault!' Whatever he'd said to Kevin was lost her, she barely registered him asking, '—So did you get everyone's presents?' he asked. Stuttering she faltered briefly before she choked out, "Um… Yes. Sam the portrait is truly magical, thank you. Trace, thank you. The woolen scarf is very cute; Very Christmassy!" Trace laughed, 'True that' "Thank you Lia, for the original compositions of Beethoven, some of those works have been considered lost for quite some time. Thank you. Ari, the candy canes were great, we had fun eating those sugary delights. Um… Kay…" Alexis trailed off. Kevin smiled softly, 'Emerald?', his voice shot an arrow straight to her core, he waited with baited breath, and she knew her reply shocked him, "It's very beautiful, I love it b-but Kay—, I-I can't accept this", she cried, her heart broke at the angry words he tossed to his family.

Five minutes later she listened to heavy breathing as he forced himself to calm down. 'Alexis, why?' the question caused her to flinch. "Kevin it's too much I can't accept this". Kevin sighed, 'You're being irrational', he paused as Alexis cried out, "Kevin—", Alexis paused, "—I am so sorry, if I was older then you wouldn't have to suffer like this".

**Why'd I have to go and say that?**

She hung up before Kevin could say anything, and cried into her hands. A minute later she jumped out of her skin as her Blackberry rang loud.

**Ah Jeez…. I forgot the ringer was 'loud'.**

_**Oh let it ring….**_

**XXXX**

* * *

><p>Kevin scowled, his expression darkened considerably, but he relented as he sat on the edge of the dining room Table, and called Alexis a third time, as she said 'Hello, Look Kevin, I—' he interjected before she could continue, "Don't be an idiot Alexis, I love you despite the fact that you're not legal, I'm in love with you, the person you are. I don't care about your age!" he practically yelled, and as his words registered his eyes widened in shock, and stood up in shock.<p>

**Shit.**

_**Not exactly the way, one is supposed to confess…**_

**Shit Shit, Fuck fuck, Holy FUCK! **

Kevin inwardly groaned as he cursed internally, and face palmed, closing his eyes he sighed, as he tried to say something, not even half way aware of what he was planning on saying, "Alexis—" 'You're in love with me?' Kevin opened his eyes as she asked. He stared at the sky outside the window and smiled, "Truly, Madly, Deeply", he murmured.

**May as well die properly…**

_**In for a penny, in for a pound**_

Alexis laughter echoed down the line, the sound confused him a bit, "Alexis?" 'I love you too… I am, have been, oh for the last week or so, am truly madly deeply in love with you too!' she cried out happily. Surprised Kevin grinned, as he asked, "What? When? How? Why?" and Alexis' gay laughter as she answered. 'I fell in love with you, when you got confused over a perfume bottle, when you caught me in the precinct, when you twirled me around in jubilation, when you comforted me, when you—' "I get it. Thank you. Do you understand the inscription then?" he asked. Alexis laughed, 'Yes, it's in reference to our tattoos'. "Yup. I should head back in, I really want to know what you got me. Love you", he walked back into the room handing the phone to Sam, he shook his head and went to get his cousin a glass of water.

As he stood in the kitchen, he grinned for awhile, his heart beating erratically in the pit of his chest.

**YES!**

He danced a small jig and sighed happily, "God! That's a bloody relief!" Confessing had never felt so good, in all his life. Controlling his features he walked back into the drawing room, a somber expression of calm, while he's insides danced the 'Macrena' and the 'Rumba' together. He grinned at the thought. Kevin took the phone, "Call you later?" he murmured quietly. 'Yup, I'll wait!' she whispered back and hung up on him, Kevin avoided looking at Ari, as he tousled Sam playfully, "Cheer up kiddo, she listens, that's not really a bad thing. It's what you wanted right, someone to give you a push", he explained. Though he felt a million miles away from his family, he smirked as he handed Amelia her gift and tossed Trace his. Thoughts raced in his mind and came to a shattered halt when he found Alexis' gifts to him. The first seemed okay enough, and he let Ari tease him but as he opened the second package his heart stopped. He hadn't realized he had stood up, as he read the inscription. Kevin walked out of the room barely hearing Ari ask where he was going.

The inscription burning a promise behind his retinas;

_To:_

_K.R._

_For the Time we've spent, and the Time we may spend, _

_(I want you safe all the Time)._

_Love Always. _

_A.C_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. Ch 17: Tossed Salad & Scrambled Eggs

**Dear Readers; **maybe you can check all the IMAGES on my face-book page … my face-book ID: Sahiba Katrina, album Emerald Sparks, with various captions...

**SUMMARY:** THIS IS AN **OOC** STORY. Alexis and Ryan, fall in love with each other, it's a gradual slow beginning to what I consider a beautiful relationship, between two sexy individuals…. Oh and the many trials and sufferings they follow through it. Alexis' birthday is on March 21-03-93. This will be completely OOC, but I really like exploring the horizons.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>

NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY (Chapter one's first scene), AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Dear Readers; In case anyone is confused about the Timeline, Alexis and Kevin's meeting, dates are as follows:<p>

15th December – Thursday (they meet, on Thursday, and continue to get to know one another, till Friday; It's just recorded as Thursday in Alexis' diary as _Thursday_, only),

16th December – Friday (They had Dinner),

17th December – Saturday (they went shopping),

18th December – Sunday (They went to Nostradamus),

19th December – Monday (Alexis left for L.A.),

20th December – Tuesday (Alexis wakes up from her nightmare (it is one day later, remember she falls asleep in the airport))

21st December – Wednesday (Ryan and James reach the Catskills)

22nd December – Thursday (Alexis in L.A. finding friends)…

23rd December – Friday (Alexis and Ryan suffer through their own intense feelings, both play instruments using Music as a shield) and now on with the story…

25th December – Sunday (Alexis & Ryan celebrate Christmas)… obviously…

30th December – Friday (Alexis and Ryan in New York)…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

**Tossed Salad & Scrambled Eggs**

* * *

><p>Kevin stared at the pile of paperwork in front of him, and gaped at Kate, "You've got to be kidding me! What the hell were you doing the last six months? Nine case files? Kate you've never been this sloppy ever!" he almost screeched and choked on the coffee he just sipped. Kate shrugged, "I always figured I'd have time on the weekend, and I'd do the rest of them on Sunday, but some case always came up, and I guess I lost track of time", she muttered sheepishly as she pulled a green folder towards her, and began filling out the details. Kevin sighed, "I know I agreed to the stipulation, but this is ridiculous, come on Kate, this is mental", he whined. Javier clapped him on the back, and tried reassuring him, "Calm down its either office work for you, or home rest. Your injuries have slowed you down, bro. Just get better, and once you're no longer in pain, you can get back to work", he tried to explain. Only to have Kevin throw a glare at him, "Don't, you try placating me. I promised I'd take desk work, because both James and Em, threatened to dose me with sleeping pills, if I refused to rest. But I'd go mental with nothing to do", he muttered; "Besides you have no right to talk, Seven Case Files? Seven! What have <strong>you<strong> been doing?" he scowled angrily. Kate and Javier exchanged glances as Castle sighed heavily.

Javier smiled tightly, "I'm glad Emerald threatened you, Bro, you almost got shot", his voice clogged and he paused to clear it, "Your reflexes are slower than normal, your waist injury and your hand…." he trailed off helplessly, "Look I'll finish as many files as I can, before any case comes up, so I won't burden you with all the paperwork, okay?" he asked warily. Kevin sighed, "I didn't really get hurt, though. So I was a bit slow, happens to the best of us", he grumbled. Castle and Kate scowled fiercely, "It didn't happen to anyone else, you lost your grip, because you just are too stubborn to listen. Hell if Alexis didn't practically threaten you with a CPB, whatever the hell that is, you wouldn't have agreed to any stipulation!" Rick scolded him.

Kate bit her lip, and chewed it thoughtfully, "Speaking of Listening to Alexis, why did her words get through to you, and ours were practically ignored", she asked with a smirk. Kevin didn't like the look in her eye, and decided to deflect any thoughts that may end up compromising Alexis. Kevin smirked at Castle, "That would be because she does NOT panic like a bunch of overgrown crazy headless chicken, who are trained to kill a psychotic megalomaniac who shoots with his eyes, FUCKING closed!", he tossed back. Kate and Javier looked away suitably chastised. Silence descended in the bullpen, except for the occasional scratch of the pen, or cop whistling a tuneless number.

Kevin sighed, in defeat, "Yeah Okay, I get it. You guys are sorry. I'll stay back", he sat at his desk and began reading the file on _The Serpent's Kiss_, and picked up his coffee, thankfully his mouth was occupied (with the cup at his mouth), or he'd have ended up with his jaw hitting the floor. Alexis walked into the precinct and his heart thudded painfully, he stifled his blush and looked away briefly.

**God Almighty!**

Alexis was dressed in skinny tight Midnight Blue jeans, which were tucked in Black three inch heel mid-calf boots, a Black tight T-shirt that was stretched taut over her body defining her curves perfectly, she wore a long White coat-cloak and her green eyes lit up with happiness. Javier whistled low, "Trying to make a statement, there. Kiddo?" he asked as he looked her up and down. Alexis frowned, "What do you mean?" she asked. Javier grinned, "Looks to me like you're trying to make someone drool!" he teased.

Alexis raised a single brow in amusement, "What if I am?" she asked. Javier grinned and winked and, "He's one lucky bastard then", he mocked playfully. Alexis sent him a saucy wink, "Now, what's to say I don't already know that?" she said as she shot Kevin a smirk. Kevin swallowed a grin as he shot her a look of pure love mixed with amusement. He barely managed to look away as Castle turned towards him, keeping his eyes resolutely on the file before him. Castle groaned, "Let's hope not, now, you going to tell me who _Kay_ is?" he glared at her petulantly. Alexis sighed, "Dad the guys I've introduced to you don't stay my boyfriends for longer than a year, excuse me if I don't want this one to be spooked off within the hour", she scoffed.

Kate stifled a snigger, and Castle scowled. Kevin bit back a chuckle and Javier actually chuckled. Staring at the file, it still made Kevin wonder how lucky he was, here was a beautiful woman, who could have anyone she wanted. And she loved him; it still made him blink in shock, the thought of her loving him, someone who had more skeletons, than a graveyard, tucked deep in secret closets, the way to, which the map designed to locate said closets, was lost.

**Interesting analogy…**

_**It's your Analogy…**_

The fact that they had fallen rather quickly for each other, was a miracle in his opinion, despite not meeting they talked over the phone, or chatted all through Christmas, Boxing Day and until now though they barely managed to meet for a few minutes, they had talked about almost every topic they could converse about. Talking on the phone at times driving James mental, and he begging them to shut up considering how much he missed Trace. The looks of love and lust shot to each other when no one paid them too much attention, helped steam the relationship up a bit. Everything had worked out fine till now, a feat slightly flawed when he accidently lost his grip on his gun yesterday during a shootout and had narrowly missed taking a bullet. He winced as he recalled Alexis' expression.

**Ouch!**

_**They do say; If Looks could Kill!**_

Alexis had glared at him so fiercely, it was a wonder no one saw the look of absolute venom in her eyes. It made him shiver, and he'd listened to her, simply to make sure she wouldn't get angry. It was still a relief to him, that she really didn't baby him (The fact that Kate and Javi, always made him feel like the weakest link, irritated the hell out of him), as James and Lanie patched him up. She had threatened him with Ari's cooking if he refused to take desk duty for a week, at least. Kevin had agreed, as long as she smiled. The relief and laughter in her eyes still made him flush with embarrassment. Kate wasn't completely off, he'd listened to her when she repeated Castle's words, and had practically ignored everyone else, it really was a miracle, no one actually caught on, to their situation.

**Another miracle**

The case had still not been solved, and was starting to wear thin on their nerves, they were no closer to locating Sonya Kapoor, and things were spiraling out of their control, with shrines, to the girls began popping up, almost as if the psycho was mocking them, if the messages they'd received were any clue—

'_You can't find me'._

'_Tick tock tick, time's a slithering by', _

'_A sssssssspell for a soul'_,

They were still looking for the fourth shrine as well. Kevin looked up in shock as Sixteen files were placed in front of me, he groaned, "What the—?" he mumbled. Javier chuckled, "You really don't listen much do you anymore bro… Lanie called, a body's been discovered, the three of us are headed there right now, so looks like Duty calls!" he grinned cheerfully. Kevin scowled, "I swear no more Madden nights, with you, bro!" he hissed. Kate buttoned up her coat, "Sorry about this, Kevin. I'll make it up to you, I swear", she promised as she pulled Castle alongside her, as the writer continued, irritating Alexis about _'Kay'._

Alexis shot her a look of immense gratitude, a look Castle caught, and had him mumbling, "All I want to know is who the guy is. Is that so wrong for a father to delve in?" he asked, with Kate answering, "For a father, No. For you, it's a freaking nightmare. Come on Papa Bear, let's go terrorize some witnesses!" she dragged the grumbling father away; phrases could still be heard as Kate dismissed them with a "Yeah-Yeah. Give it a rest Castle, she's entitled to keeping secrets!" and "She can have all the secrets she wants, but I wanna know who Kay is!" he whined exaggeratedly. Kate hit the elevator button and dragged him in her last statement left most of the precinct, (victims and suspects) in stitches. "For a writer you sure don't understand the meaning of S-E-C-ret!"

Alexis blinked as the elevator closed and Kevin whistled low, "Okay, Well there you have it Ladies and Gentlemen. Our very own**_ 'Much Ado about Nothing'_**!" Alexis and the Captain sniggered. Kevin looked up, "Sir", he tried to get up, only for the Captain to indicate he remain seated, "Looks like you have a load there. Alexis don't you have work as well?"

The redhead nodded, and walked off; she shot Kevin a tight smile, nodding once he looked away, his eyes staring at the mound of files before him. The Captain sighed, "It's not like you to leave Paperwork to the last minute, what gives?" Kevin swallowed a scowl and sighed, "Sorry got distracted". Captain Montgomery nodded in understanding, eyeing his left-bandaged-hand, "I'll leave you to it then!" he walked back to his office.

Kevin sighed grumbling under his breath, "Distraction _smaction_, the hell this is my fault. Javi and Kate owe me big time for all this blasted paperwork!" he cursed and sent two quick texts;

**Kate – Next time put in a good word in, about anything, to the chief about me!**

**Javier – I swear no more Video Games with you, EVER!**

Kevin grabbed the first folder towards him and began the irritating process of filing them, "Two days before the end of the year and I get stuck with all this paperwork!" he groaned, as he entered the date on the word processor, 'Thirtieth December 2011', and sighed, "Of all the rotten Luck!" he hissed angrily. Kevin jolted in shock when his Blackberry vibrated, he pricked himself as he reached for a paperclip, and grumbled some more, fishing out his cellphone, he pulled out his phone, and accidently dropped it, it crashed to the ground with a clatter, "I am never going to forgive them for this", he hissed. Picking up his phone his anger melted in seconds as he read the sender's name and grinned boyishly, reading the text he frowned.

_**(A/N: Following story in Short Messages Format. Also in Play-Format, except it's NOT in shorthand, I hate reading shorthand [words in square bracket, not included in SMS]):-**_

_Emerald – Sorry…_

_Kay [Sending a quick reply he read the first line, of the file X04A he had begun reading] – What on earth for?_

_Emerald – For forcing Desk duty on you, I never imagined there'd be so many files! :'(_

_Kay [Kevin smiled softly, as he read her text, he looked up and looked around not seeing anyone, he sent a reply] – I swear you apologize for the strangest things… I'm not mad at you Alexis… I reckon its good I have something to do; else with you and James, I'd end up half way round the bend._

_Emerald [Alexis smirked] – Lucky, you just have to stay in one place, I'm stuck in this storage cell, what happened in here? I was only gone for a week!_

_Kay [Kevin frowned] – Why? What happened?_

_Emerald [Alexis laughed and then coughed as a cloud of dust hit her, as she removed a box filled with geological Rocks! **Why on earth do they even have Rocks?**] – It looks like a tornado hit this place! The dust makes me want to get a Hay Fever Shot!_

_Kay [Kevin scowled. **What the hell? **] – Jeez Alexis, I'm sorry about that, if you want I can talk to the guys, tell 'em to help clean up the mess, or something?_

_Emerald [Alexis smiled softly] – Naah, considering I have no school today, it's something to do, Besides I don't want them messing this place up any more than they already have; And you know what they say about Idle hands?_

_Kay [Kevin grinned] – Yeah, the devil's play things. What can your hands do, though?_

_Emerald [Alexis smirked wickedly and sent a reply] – Wouldn't you like to know?_

_Kay [Kevin looked up as he saw the Chief's door open, sending a quick reply he ducked his head] – Tell you what, I'll find out later… Chief's up and about and I really need to get ahead on these case files. TTYL?_

_Emerald [Alexis sighed in defeat] – Yeah sure, how about we have Lunch together?_

_Kay [Kevin grinned] – Sure, definitely. See you in another [Checking his watch, his heart skipped a beat, stifling a blush he replied] – four hours! [**Really have to stop blushing whenever I check the time!**]_

_Emerald [Glancing at her watch, her Charm Bracelet tinkled and she grinned happily] – See you!_

Kevin sighed as he pulled the Blue folder towards himself and checked the particulars a second time, and restarted the agonizing paper trail of the file that lay before him, counting the dates; he rechecked all the events and sighed.

**It's going to be a looooooooooooooong morning!**

XXXXXX

* * *

><p>Richard Castle stared at the dead girl and sighed, "Really now, that's just not natural!" he groaned. Javier looked at him, "The girl's dead Castle, natural isn't exactly the words, I'd use", he grimaced as he pushed a cloth to his nose, and stepped back from her.<p>

**Still isn't natural.**

Lanie glared at both men, "Honestly you two", her voice muffled by the mask she wore, "The fact of it being natural or not is hardly the point", she said. Kate looked down at the body and sighed, "Lanie's right, let's just ignore the fact that, our Victim's lower half is missing and that there are Octopus Tentacles sticking out of her body!" she wrinkled her nose, "What on Earth is that smell?" she asked.

Richard grimaced, "Believe it or not that's a tank load of Benadryl, with and I can't believe I'm saying this—", swallowing he looked away, "—Vanilla essence", he mumbled and stepped a few paces away from the girl, and grimaced, as Lanie shifted the body, a trail of maroon liquid oozed out of her abdomen.

Javier frowned, "Are you saying that she's been, dipped in a mixture of cough syrup and Vanilla essence? Gross!" he muttered. Lanie and Rick turned a violent shade of green, and both of them stifled the immediate need to throw up. Kate groaned, "I'm just glad Kevin's not here", she muttered as they watched Lanie strap the body into a body bag. Javier and Castle nodded, "The guy really doesn't need any more nightmares, although who's planning on showing him these photos?" he asked as he handed Kate a folder with the Victim's photos taken by the crime scene analysts. Javier shrugged, "Do you really want to head to the Precinct at noon?" he asked no one in particular. Lanie and Kate shrugged, "I fancy a cup of good ol' coffee", she muttered, "And really I'm in no hurry to actually get to checking out Octi-girl, here", she hissed as she finally strapped the girl into a body bag and indicated the men to lift her and take her back to the morgue.

Richard sighed, "But we still can't stay out all day, we'll have to head back to the precinct eventually. Besides I reckon what with the sixteen files you've swamped him with, Lunch is the furthest thing from his mind", he stated. Kate shrugged, "Yeah you have a point there, anyway let's go ask those kids who found the girl some questions", she swallowed. Richard followed Kate while Javier walked in the opposite direction to ask the shop keepers if they saw any suspicious behavior. Lanie packed up her utensils, and sighed.

**Well looks like it's just me and you, Octi-Girl!**

Rolling her eyes in frustration, Lanie packed up and drove back to the morgue.

* * *

><p>Richard sighed in defeat, "Hey are you and Lanie, fighting with each other?" he asked cautiously as Kate finished asking if the teenagers had seen anything remotely nerve wracking or suspicious. Kate looked up in surprise and frowned, "No, not that I think about it", she said. Richard frowned, "Okay, just wondering. Maybe she really wanted that cup of coffee", he shrugged. Kate sighed, "Probably, but never mind that;the bracelet Alexis was wearing, did Kay give her that?" she asked as they walked back to her car.<p>

Richard sidestepped an old lady carrying a flower basket and shook his head, "No, actually believe it or not, Kevin gave her that bracelet", he answered. Kate looked up at him in shock, "Really? Kevin did, huh?" she puffed out. Rick turned towards her, "Yeah shocked me stupid too, but no, actually it was a Thank You, for all the present shopping he did for his sisters, and the fact of the matter was that, Kevin really didn't leave that jewelry shop for three hours, gave her enough time to buy everyone else's presents", he stated as they reached the car. Kate burst out laughing, "Really he is the laziest guy on earth when it comes to shopping, that probably explains the gift I got from him", she said.

Rick grinned at her, "Why? What did he give you?" he asked. Kate sighed, "A crystal dove", she said as they slid into the car. Rick laughed, and "Crystal isn't exactly a metal you know", he pointed out. Kate smirked and, "True, but it still can be found at any Jewelry shop, plus its way better than what he got me Last year", she defended weakly. Rick raised a single brow, "He gave me a helmet", and she giggled at Richard's gob smacked look. Kate nodded at his wrist, "Looks like he got you guys' jewelry as well", she pointed at the silver bracelet chain he wore. Castle looked at the Bracelet and scowled, "Thankfully Kevin did not give me this, Mom did, don't ask me why, I'm just glad Kevin didn't, 'cause if he did I'd be questioning his heart and really I'm not his type", he grimaced at the implications.

Kate laughed so hard tears formed. "Honestly! What are you homophobic?" she asked. Rick frowned, "Don't think I'm that narrow minded. No, I'm not a homophobe, and he can shag any other man, except me. Kevin's like a brother, a really younger brother since the guy is eight years younger than I am, I'd feel highly weird if he was hitting on me", he shuddered. Kate snickered, "And giving your daughter jewelry is an exception?" she asked. Kate turned to look at him.

Richard sighed, "Okay, so yeah I'm not yet comfortable with their friendship, but hey in the three years I've got to know him, he's a pretty loyal guy and well he's engaged to Jenny, so I guess it can be said that he wouldn't hit on Alexis when he's with Jenny. Also, Alexis is smitten with this Kay person, and even if things aren't working out with Jenny, he's pretty much focused on this Emerald person, so I'm not too worried about, him giving Alexis a bracelet. I mean it was nothing more than a _Thank You_ right?" he asked worriedly.

**Please say yes…**

Kate took pity on his woebegone expression and shook her head, "Yeah it was simply a _Thank You_ present, besides they barely look at each other, and now a days they're both pretty infatuated with their own love lives. I mean Kevin's completely immersed himself with _The Serpent's Kiss_, if this morning's incident is any indication. I mean he laughed when Javier teased Alexis but he barely looked at her, they never really talked before either. Javier was always teasing her, and other then one awkward shopping trip, they haven't exactly been major buddies", stopping at a traffic signal, she scratched her neck, "Actually in the three years that I have known you and Alexis. Kevin has had about three interactions with Alexis- one was at your Halloween Party, and Alexis had that European boyfriend. The second was the Graveyard incident, and that was incidental, they were at the same Café, and the third was a Shopping trip, where he fell asleep, half way through it. It's like a step of Disastrous dates, one can safely say, those two are in no way majorly buddy-buddy, the idea is plain laughable", she grinned.

Rick laughed, "True that, actually I can't quite decide which was worse?" he asked. Kate snickered, "Probably the shopping trip, I mean seriously, I know the guy had nightmares. But to fall asleep in a park, on a bench, in winter?" she asked as she drove to the morgue, and sighed, muttering 'Wow!' Rick grinned, "Okay, so we've agreed that there is absolutely no way Kevin would be interested in Alexis. I mean between the absolutely volatile relationship he's got with Jenny, that took him a year before he introduced us to her, and six months more for him to propose to? There's also Emerald, which I think is actually a Surname; you know Like Brianna Emeraldson, or something. I mean I once dated a geeky librarian girl called Saphira McDonald. I mean he obviously likes Emerald, and well where it took him one year to introduce Jenny to us, and he was in love with her, I reckon how long would it take for him to introduce us to Emerald, when he looks about as confused as a new born baby, almost whenever you ask him about the girl?" he asked absentmindedly.

Kate shrugged, "Beats the hell out of me, I mean the guy dated a girl, who was into Vampire Covens?" she blinked at him, like that explained everything. Rick shuddered, "Don't remind me", he closed his eyes, "So Kevin's a big no no, when it comes to his '_attraction'_ to Alexis—" Kate snorted, "What attraction?" she scoffed, and Rick's black look made her grin, as he continued, "And Alexis as we've all seen is pretty much obsessed with whoever Kay is, so there is no link between them, Man looks like I was worried about nothing!" he huffed out in relief. Kate nodded as she turned into the parking lot, thinking.

**And Javier and I were definitely wrong about him crushing on Alexis.**

_**It was probably just stress, for asking for a favor, for shopping...**_

**Then why do his eyes, always search for Alexis, when she walks into the Precinct?**

_**Or the fact that he listens to her, almost always…?**_

**Maybe it's just because, she really doesn't lose her head, and he's had enough babying?**

_**Or maybe it's because they can sense each other's presence, I mean Alexis' eyes always search out him? Whenever she so much as comes into the precinct, before she actually acknowledges anyone else…**_

**Maybe that was just today, I mean Kevin did almost get shot…**

_**I mean we all, did the same, as soon as he walked in. We all did a full body scan. I mean Javi and I did.**_

**Mostly, No actually it's always they barely acknowledge each other.**

_**I really need to stop thinking about this?**_

**I agree with Castle, there really is nothing between them, maybe a few awkward incidents, but nothing concrete enough to cause so much thought.**

_**Alexis is a big girl, she wouldn't fall in love with a man seven years older than her, and Kevin's smart enough not to fall for Rick's kid. It's probably just a brotherly sisterly thing…**_

**Yeah, that's it…**

"Kate!" Kate looked up in shock as Richard knelt in front of her, knees on the ground, the driver side of her car door open. His hand on her shoulder, warm and strong, his worried expression swam into focus as she blinked at him, "Rick?" Richard nodded, "You okay, Kate? I called you like six times; you were really on a different planet there. Jesus, you had me worried for a minute", he frowned at her when she said nothing, and "You really okay?" he asked.

**Best not to freak him out, anymore!**

Kate shook her head, "Yes… I'm fine"; unbuckling her belt she slid off her seat and got up, as Richard moved away, "I guess, I was just…thinking", she swallowed. Richard stepped back a few steps, not completely away from her, but neither too close to actually be considered an impolite—_You're-in-my-personal-space-Back-off_. "What about? You were pretty much not even on the same plane of existence, there; I almost thought you were on a different planet". Kate paused as she leant on the car for some support, "Nothing, it was just some random facts about _'The Serpent's Kiss'_, and stuff, I wasn't really paying attention to detail. Sorry", she mumbled petulantly.

Castle sighed, "Really…" Castle let out a breath in a _'whoosh'_. "Jesus Kate I worry about you, so look I know you're a little worried about _things_, but could you not space out on me?" he asked cautiously. Kate grinned at him weakly, "Sure, I don't mind", she muttered.

Castle smirked, "I'm sure you don't, but promise me, you won't enter another realm, without letting me know first? Eh!" he snarked as he began walking to the entrance of the elevator. Kate laughed, "Would that even be possible, should I call you and let you know I won't actually be on the same realm, or tell you I'm entering one", she teased playfully. Castle groaned, "I can't quite believe we're even having this conversation", he sighed. Kate smirked, "Isn't this what you always wanted someone, to cater to your world?"

Castle frowned, "No, actually the thought of you following my bizarre logic, is frankly quite scary", he muttered. Kate sniggered, "Noted. Now you know how I feel, although to be honest, don't change, ever. The thought of you turning normal, would be quite freaky", she stated. Castle raised a brow, "I'm not entirely sure if I should take that as a compliment or not", he murmured as Kate giggled and they continued walking to the morgue arguing over normalcy and the norm, her last though as the elevator binged shut, were along the lines of Kevin and Alexis.

**Hopefully Kay and Emerald are really worth the effort…**

XXXXXX

* * *

><p>Lanie cringed as she applied an incision on Octi-girl's abdomen and sucked in a breath as a white liquid oozed out of the victim's stomach, "Ugh! Gross", she grimaced and almost jumped out of her skin, when a voice asked, "What is?" Lanie turned around, "Jesus! Baby! I love you, but next time you sneak up on me, I'm afraid I'll poke your eye out", she threatened as she noted Javier leaning against the door, turning back to the body, she dropped a drop of the white liquid on a slide and placed it under a microscope. Javier turned to her and smirked, "That'll be the day", he teased and, "Sorry", he apologized.<p>

Lanie frowned, "Uh-Huh", she muttered absentmindedly and, "That's weird", she murmured and looked up when Javier asked, "What is?" Lanie sighed, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out there tracking down creepy people, and asking pointless _'did you see anything more suspicious than a person dumping a body at Three am?' _kind of questions?" she snarked sarcastically.

Javier frowned, "What's wrong baby? You've been in a pretty irritated mood all morning?" he asked softly. Lanie sighed, "I'm sorry, it's stupid, really, I shouldn't be getting all huffy on you", she murmured staring at the Octi-girl on her table, and sighed again. Javier pulled her into his arms, and sighed, "What happened, baby?" he asked.

Lanie burst into tears, "I'm sorry, everything just feels weird. It's mom's fault she wants me to meet this man, get me married off you know, and I love you, so when I told her I'm already seeing someone, she went all crazy and said there was no way she was gonna let me be with a copper. We had a huge fight on Boxing Day. Baby I am so sorry", she cried sobbing in his chest.

Javier pulled her closer, "Oh Baby, I know we've been having a really rocky relationship, but I really, really, love you, I hope you know that", he held her tightly as she murmured into his shirt, the words muffled as she answered, "Of Course I do. I love you too", he smiled softly, then he muttered into her hair, "I never thought you'd be pressurized into the whole 'Get Married Gig', and I really should have asked you this on Christmas Day, maybe then your mother wouldn't have started the whole 'Get Married Circuit'", he mumbled. Lanie looked up, and Javier wiped away her tears. Javier looked around, avoiding eye-contact as he stared at the dead girl, he groaned.

**Of all the places?**

Lanie blinked in confusion, "What's wrong? What did you want to ask me?" she asked. Javier swallowed, "Where's a wingman, when you need one?" he huffed out. Lanie frowned, "Huh?" Javier sighed, and he put his hand in his pocket, "I swear I never pictured it being in a morgue", he scowled at the Octi-girl, as Lanie stepped back cautiously, "Baby? What are you talking about?" she asked.

Javier pulled back, and shrugged helplessly, bring his right hand up he opened the palm of his hand, and in the center sat a solitaire Diamond ring, on a Platinum band. Lanie's eyes widened comically and her breath left her in a '_whoosh'_.

**Oh Boy!**

Javier grinned weakly, "Marry me?" he murmured blinked three times, to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and then with a shriek loud enough to wake the dead, launched herself at Javier and muttered 'Yes', over and over again. Javier grinned with relief and slipped the ring onto her finger. Lanie laughed happily, "I love you!" and pulled him into a deep kiss.

That's how Castle and Kate found them, a minute later, lip-locked in ecstasy. "Jesus!" Castle groaned, "This Day is really not getting any better. I'm scarred for life", he tossed into thin air. Kate smirked, "Honestly Castle, they're only kissing not –", "Don't finish that sentence, please. I don't want nightmares, seeing Javier kiss is enough, I don't need to picture him—", he swallowed and closed his eyes, turning an unnatural shade of green. "Castle!" Kate giggled chastising him for his obscure comment.

Lanie and Javier pulled away and grinned at Kate. Castle scowled, "Have a little decency this is a morgue!"

Lanie shrugged, and put her hand under Kate's nose, "I had a good reason", she explained. Castle's mouth fell open and Kate shrieked, "Really!" at Lanie's nod, they hugged each other, shrieking and jumping up and down. Castle shot Javier a wry look, "A morgue? Real romantic detective!" he teased, as he hugged the detective congratulating the man. Javier shrugged, "Would you prefer, the Precinct like Kevin?" he asked. Castle grinned, "Naaah!" he waved, "Too clichéd", he stated.

Lanie and Kate laughed and Javier smirked. "Congratulations Lanie!" Castle said. Lanie nodded, "Thanks, oh by the way good timing, I identified the substance in Octi-girl's stomach", she pointed out. Castle looked up at Octi-girl, and frowned, "There was a substance in her stomach?" he asked. Lanie nodded, "Yep, it's a drug, Ketamine, she was dosed with a Horse Tranquilizer", she stated.

Kate blinked, "Huh!" Castle smirked, "Very Eloquent Beckett".

Javier chuckled, "Anyway… Why was she tranquilized?" he asked. Kate shrugged, "Who knows, we'll have to ask around. Lanie do you have any idea who sells, Ketamine, on the market, oh by the way Drinks tonight? You can celebrate with Javier tomorrow" she asked, switching almost instantly from best friend to detective to best friend again. The change caused Castle to mumbled, "Talk about Whiplash".

Javier snickered, "That's alright Beckett, I'll celebrate with Lanie tomorrow, I have a date planned, I did plan the whole ask her to marry me, you know", he pointed out.

Castle grinned, "Oh? Do tell", he murmured taking out a pencil and a Spiral Pad of paper. Kate looked at him, "Castle! We have a case!" Castle shrugged, "This coming from a woman, who makes drinking Plans, between questions?" he asked.

Lanie giggled, "Guys!" Three sets of eyes fell on her, "God, this day has been weird from the get go. Okay, so Kate, Try **_a David Alexander_**, he sells this particular form of Ketamine, on the Black Market. Javier, I would love to go on that date you have planned, so if you tell Castle anything about it, I will poke your eye out. Kate drinks sound Awesome, we have a lot to talk about, but right now, I have to take care of Octi-girl, so shoo all of you! Oh and Castle quit pouting, it's not a becoming trait", she pushed all three of them out and shut the morgue doors.

Javier blinked at the door, and turned to Kate, "Right, I'm hungry… you up for some good ol' Cheese Burgers?" he asked. Kate bit her lip, "It's only ten o' clock. No I think Castle and I will go find David Alexander, for now. See you later". She grabbed Castle's arm and dragged him away from the door, as the writer muttered, "What am I a poodle?" and Kate muttering, "I wish".

Javier laughed as he followed the two out, "You guys fight like an old married couple, and you know that right?" Kate looked back at him and poked her tongue out, "Yeah Yeah!" Javier snickered, "Can't take the truth?" and rolled his eyes.

**Such a mature couple…**

**XX**

* * *

><p>Kevin rubbed his eyes and looked up to stretch, getting up he walked to the Cappuccino machine, and brewed a mug of Coffee, he breathed the aroma in, and grinned, "Ah Coffee, I missed you old friend", he sighed in pleasure. "This coming from a guy, who's probably had four cups since the morning began?" a voice asked.<p>

Kevin turned to see a petite blonde sitting in the break room; covering a yawn he turned to face her. The girl looked to be about thirteen and had startling violet eyes, she was dressed in a bright pink sweater and blue jeans, and she was reading a novel, with a black cover. "John Stephens— 'The Emerald Atlas'" Kevin read, and grinned. "Interesting".

The girl looked at him, "Why is that interesting?" she asked. Kevin took a sip of his coffee and glanced at the clock, on the wall, Ten o'clock. "I have a friend called Emerald, and she's my world", he stated, his voice soft.

The girl smiled, "My father looks at my mother like that", she said. Kevin sat down beside her, "Like what?" he asked. The girl giggled, "With a look of pure love", she spoke softly. "Is Emerald a real name?" she asked.

Kevin shook his head, "No, but it's safer to call her Emerald", he explained vaguely. The girl nodded, "Is her life in danger?" she asked. Kevin shook his head, "No, but there are certain complications", he said. The girl nodded somberly, "The parents don't like you?" she asked. Kevin grinned, "No, actually they have no idea about me", he said. The girl nodded, "You're a very private person aren't you?" she asked. Kevin smirked, and nodded. "Okay. May I ask you a question?" she asked.

Kevin nodded as he drank another sip of his coffee. "My name is Francesca, by the way", Kevin smirked, "Detective Kevin Ryan, milady", he bowed his head. Francesca giggled, and suddenly turned sober, "If you had to choose between something you knew was Morally Right or well a promise and the one you love what would you, choose?"

A voice from the doorway answered her, "Detective Ryan would definitely choose what was right", the detective and the young blonde turned to the doorway, Alexis stood leaning against the wall, a smile softly graced across her features, she'd abandoned her coat, and now clad in almost completely black clothing, her hair lit up like a flame, and her eyes sparkled brightly.

Kevin grinned at her, "Alexis", he greeted, standing up. The young blonde hid a small grin as she watched the two, "Why would you say that?" she asked Alexis instead.

The redhead walked towards the Cappuccino Machine, and prepared herself a cup of coffee, "Because Detective Ryan would never be that selfish", but before the little girl could ask anything Kevin disagreed, "Actually, I wouldn't", he said.

Alexis turned to him, and blinked. "Why not?" she asked, "I'd rather not lose the one I love, I'd want to be selfish", he whispered.

Alexis smiled, "I believe in you, you wouldn't do that", she answered instead. Kevin looked away; he concentrated on the cup in his hand, and sighed ruefully. Alexis grinned, "The person you love Detective Ryan, would be very happy that you care for her that much, and she knows you'd not be that selfish ever. It's the main reason she's in love with you", she murmured quietly, and walked out of the coffee room.

The little girl grinned, "The one you consider your **World**, calls you her **Universe**", she murmured.

Kevin laughed at her perception, "Yeah", he simply said, and swallowed the remaining sips of his coffee. Frowning he turned to her, "Why are you here, anyway?" he asked suddenly.

The girl sniggered, "I don't think Police waiting rooms, are libraries Detective Ryan. I'm here with my father, we got robbed", she said. Kevin grimaced, "I'm sorry about that". She waved her hand indifferently, "It was a series of Burglaries happening on our street, and we were the sixth. I caught him, Dad took him to the police, he's just busy filling out the paperwork, that's why I'm waiting here", Kevin nodded and smiled, "Good job. Anyway you'll have to excuse me, kiddo. I still have a ton of paperwork to finish".

The girl grinned, "That's okay. I'll be fine, thanks for talking to me for a while". Kevin tousled her hair playfully and she squealed, "Hey!" and swat his hand away. Kevin winked at her and walked out of the waiting room. As he reached the doorway she called out, "Good Luck with Emerald, Detective!" it wasn't lost on either of them why she said 'Emerald' not 'Alexis', especially since she sealed her lips and winked at him. Kevin nodded, "Thank you", Francesca watched him leave the room, and grinned.

**They really make a great couple…**

**XX**

* * *

><p>Alexis stopped in front of Kevin's desk and cleared her throat, "Detective Ryan?" Kevin blinked up at her, and stood up so quickly he lost his balance, "Alexis?" Alexis grabbed his arm to steady him, "Are you okay?" Kevin nodded, "Uh yes, sorry. You startled me", his eyes flew to the clock and he groaned, "One o'clock, Ah shit Alexis, I'm sorry", he murmured he waved at the files, "I got carried away".<p>

Alexis smiled, "That's alright, how many files do you have left?" she asked, and almost jumped six feet in the air as the Captain spoke over her shoulder, "My question, exactly", and "Jesus Captain!" she shrieked as she whirled around, "Please stop doing that", she begged as she breathed out.

Kevin smirked, "Calm down Alexis", as the Captain looked away to hide a grin, he bit his lip and shot her a look filled with an apology. As the Captain looked back he faced Alexis, "Do forgive me Miss Castle, I really need to talk to Detective Ryan", said detective looked up, "and you did ask him the same question I was planning on asking".

Kevin walked to the other side, "Sir? Everything alright?" he asked. The captain shot Alexis an odd look as the redhead closed her eyes to take a deep breath. "Miss Castle is the Evidence room in better shape? I should really punish the guys for messing it up". Alexis nodded her head and sighed, "I've taken care of the heavy problematic parts. I was just taking a Late Lunch break, and was wondering if Detective Ryan would be interested in joining me, before I tackle the rest of the intricate details", she answered Montgomery.

The Captain sighed, "Thanks for the hard work Alexis, but I'm afraid I need to talk to Detective Ryan about a rather personal matter. But since you have offered for Lunch, maybe when you go down to the Sandwich shop or wherever, you can get Detective Ryan something to eat?" he asked.

Alexis sighed, she understood a clear dismal when she heard one and nodded, "Sure Captain". Kevin shook his head, "That's really not necessary, I'm sure once the meetings done, I can go down to eat something, later". Before Alexis could reply Montgomery interjected, "Don't be ridiculous, I'm sure it won't trouble Miss Castle, any to get you some Lunch", he stated.

Alexis smiled politely, "Of course not, Detective Ryan would a burger and a coke do?" she asked. Kevin nodded ruefully, "Yes. I'm really sorry about this", he said. Alexis shook her head and smiled, "Really no problem at all", she turned around and began walking towards the Elevator. They watched her as she hit the switch and the doors binged open, she answered a call on her Blackberry and the doors close.

Ryan looked at the Captain, and raised a sarcastic brow, "That was a rather underhanded method to get rid of her, what the heck was that all about?" he asked.

The Captain smirked, "Always such a know-it-all, come with me, this is a rather delicate matter".

Kevin followed the captain to his Cabin, "Lock the door as you enter, then please have a seat", the Captain instructed. Kevin nodded, and did as he was told, except he continued standing. The Captain sighed, "Why you never sit in my office, is still a mystery to me". Kevin shrugged, "it makes me uncomfortable", he stated. The Captain shrugged, "You do when detective Beckett and Esposito are in here", he pointed out. Kevin shrugged, "This isn't the real reason I'm here, what happened out there?" he indicated the bullpen.

They stared at each other for a minute until the captain sighed, "What is your relationship with Alexis, Kevin?" he asked. The question surprised Kevin and he answered a with a bored bland tone, while his insides writhed insanely, "We're friends, I guess. Sort of, I mean we don't interact all that much, when she's here and I barely speak to her. Why?" he asked.

Kevin stood against the book-case and quirked a brow curiously, The Captain sighed, "That's good", he murmured cryptically. Kevin frowned, "And why's that?" he asked. The captain indicated the chair before him, "Sit", he ordered. Kevin sighed, breathing in and then exhaled heavily as he lowered himself on the seat, and nodded once.

Steep-ling his fingers together the Captain began, "Whatever, I tell you in this room, does not leave this office, do you understand?" Kevin noted the seriousness and grave tone, and nodded. He sat up straighter, alert. "I received a call from a young woman, who happens to be a teacher in the school Alexis studies in", the Captain paused and Kevin waited, after a minute the Captain continued, "This particular teacher wishes to remain anonymous, and under normal circumstances I would have disagreed with that option, but this like I explained to Miss Castle, is a rather…delicate situation", he stared directly at Kevin.

His next words shocked Kevin to his very core, "It has come to my attention that Alexis has been harassed continuously for the last three months, and the ragging is almost on a daily basis", and a rage unknown to even himself, erupted.

Kevin barely managed to contain the growl as he stood up in shock, "What?" he yelled. Anger could never begin to explain the emotion he felt.

The Captain nodded, gravely, "Yes. Now, here's the tricky part, we can never let Castle know of this", he said. "What? No! No, no no, No! Why not?" Kevin asked as he stepped away from the desk, "Shouldn't the man know that his only daughter gets harassed at school?" he asked.

The Captain sighed, "Think about this logically, if Castle does find out Alexis is being harassed what do you think is going to happen?" Not giving Kevin a chance to reply he continued, "The obvious thing he'd do, is remove Alexis from school and either have her transferred to another school, and seeing as she's already in one of the best schools in the state, Castle is not going to put her in any second best school".

Kevin nodded, "He'd have her moved to a school that's number one in a different state, probably L.A. That still doesn't explain why we shouldn't tell him, isn't keeping Alexis safe a good thing?" he asked.

**Even if it means I might never get to see her again…**

The Captain sent him a look of haughty derision, "Detective Ryan, do you know the statistic of the number of cases we've solved since Castle joined the Homicide team?" at Kevin's blank look, he frowned, "It's at a very high percentage, if Alexis leaves the state, do you think Castle is going to stay back? He'll leave with her, and despite the fact that I am the Captain of this precinct, the team will suffer!" Kevin glared at the Captain his anger piqued, "So what you're just going to just keep it a secret from Castle that Alexis is getting hurt and do nothing!" he asked angrily his voice between a shout and bark. The captain scowled, "Yell why don't you? I'm pretty sure the suspects in the lock up didn't quite hear you there", he said. Kevin glared at him, "Captain what, do you want from me? If I can't even tell girl's father about the situation?" he asked instead.

The Captain sighed, "I need you to go undercover to the school, keep an eye out on the people harassing Alexis. I need you, to keep an eye on her. Look after her", he said.

Silence descended in the office and Kevin blinked at him.

A few minutes passed in silence, until Kevin sputtered, "You're not joking?" he said. The captain scowled, "I'm not laughing now am I?" he spoke plainly.

Kevin blinked at him, "No", and then, "No. No, No. Absolutely Not? What am I supposed to be undercover? I'm twenty five short of being a teacher or a P.E coach, what do you want me to do? No!" he said again. The Captain sighed for the umpteenth time since he had received the news, and waited as Detective Ryan sputtered the word 'No', a few more times. '

The Captain looked at him, "No. I don't want you to be a teacher. If I asked the Mayor to send you in undercover, I'd have to explain _why_, and seeing as the Mayor's a friend of Castle's that would be a rather pointless strategy. I'd rather you just went in as her boyfriend or something", he said.

**What!**

Kevin gaped at the older man, "_Boyfriend_", he squeaked.

The Captain rolled his eyes heavenward, "I meant as a **pretend** boyfriend. You know go there as a friend. Tell Alexis you were waiting for her, you're young enough to pass of as a College student, and you could be her college sweetheart. Alexis will think you're there as a friend, and you can act like a overprotective boyfriend in front of the rest of the students. Keep it quiet, simple".

Kevin stared at the man, "Simple?" he said. "Forgive me captain, But are you freaking insane? What am I supposed to say her, '_Hi Alexis I decided to take you out on a date'_, and then what stroll her to my car?" he asked this time he ended up shouting near the end.

The Captain sighed, "Something like that", his words had the effect of causing Kevin to burst out laughing hysterically, "Something like that, the man says… Why me, there are other cops in the field?" he asked.

The captain nodded, "Would you rather I went to Javier first, the man considers Alexis a sister, he'd shoot first and create a major scene then ask questions. That'd be a rather moot point, considering I don't want to cause a scene. Besides, I consider Alexis a real special girl, and no ordinary uniform, is good enough to look out for her. Also you're injured, and instead of desk work, this is one job in the field I'm giving you. It's potentially harmless", he explained.

Kevin blinked at the Captain owlishly, "Potentially. Oh sure when Castle finds out, I acted like her boyfriend, or pretended to be, **he'll** shoot me first, ask questions later", he said, "No big deal, eh Captain!" he paced the tiny cubicle and threw his hands up in the air, "Okay fine, I see your point. But, I still think this is a bad situation, can't I at least tell Alexis why I'm there?" he asked.

The Captain shook his head, "The girl is mature for her age, and has been handling this for three months, on her own. Do you really think she wants help from you? Someone she considers a normal acquaintance?" he asked. Kevin sighed, in defeat, "Point taken". They stayed silent for a minute, until the Captain looked at the clock, "Two o'clock. I think you still have files to complete, how many left?" he asked. Kevin stared at the clock and sighed, "Another six files left", he muttered. The Captain grinned, "Kate's or Javier's?" he asked. Kevin answered automatically before his words caught up to him, "Both, mixed", and then "Captain?" he said.

The Captain laughed, "I am Captain, I do know who does and does not do paperwork on time around here". Kevin gaped at the man and frowned, "You kept quiet on purpose. Oh that's sneaky!" he huffed out. Montgomery snickered, "Friggin' Know-it-all, I figured I'd probably have to resort to using it like leverage, or a punishment, if you ended up refusing to babysit Alexis", he said.

Kevin sighed, "Like I said, sneaky", he muttered distractedly. "Kevin, don't let it happen again. Next time you want work, I'd give you something less painful to do, then filling out 16 files", he said. Kevin smiled sarcastically, "Uh-huh", and turned to leave. As he unlocked the door, the Captain said, "Not a word to be told outside, if they ask just say, a lecture on your sloppiness. Understood?" Kevin nodded, and opened the door, "Oh and Detective Ryan, your Field duty begins on the Second of January, at Alexis' school. Savvy?" the Captain ordered. Kevin nodded once, and walked out to the bullpen. Looking up he spotted the rest of the team, surrounded Alexis and he cursed heavily.

**This is so not a good Day!**

**XXXXX**

* * *

><p>Castle, Javier and Lanie walked into the precinct and Kate arrived three minutes later to see Alexis eating a sandwich as she sat on the edge of Kevin's desk. "Alexis?" The redhead looked up, and smiled, "Hey Dad, what's up?" she asked. Castle sat down in Kevin's seat and raised a brow, "You're still here?" he asked. Alexis shrugged, "Yup, the evidence room was destroyed in a tornado", she muttered around a bit of her sandwich.<p>

Kate and Javier cringed, "About that—" Kate began, Alexis shook her head, "Don't worry about it, just next time, leave everything by the door, if I'm on an off, I'll take care of things the next day. Okay?" she requested. Kate nodded and turned to explain to Castle, how one week of no Alexis meant no order.

"Ouch. Jeez you guys really need to learn about decorum", he sighed, "What's left?" he asked Alexis. Swallowing the coke she had begun drinking, she put the bottle down, and capped the bottle, "I've moved the heavier, and stranger things around, I just have to sort through the paperwork. By the way Detectives why is there a whole carton of Geological Rocks in evidence?" she asked curiously.

Castle snagged a piece of her sandwich and coughed around the piece, "Rocks?" he coughed out.

Javier and Kate shrugged, "There may have been a case about a professor that may have died, gone missing or it would have been a murder weapon", she stated. Lanie blinked, "How would they kill someone with a carton of rocks?" she asked. Javier smirked, "Tie him to a chair and pelt him with rocks", he pointed out sniggering. Alexis shrugged, "—or just put 'em in a cloth or bag and knock him out with them?" she asked. Kate shrugged, "I have no idea. Since you still have the paperwork to do, maybe you'll find out", she said and jumped in shock as she heard a loud yell, the four of them turned to face the Captain's office, and Alexis shrugged, "It's been thirty minutes, occasionally its silent", she murmured as she took a sip of coke again.

Castle turned to her, "And you know this how?" he asked curiously. Alexis shrugged, "After dealing with most of the boxes, I figured I'd get some lunch, and handle the paperwork later. I walked past Detective Ryan's desk and decided to ask him to join me; he hasn't left that desk since you guys left him with all those files", she accused and carried on, "Anyway I turned around and was about to ask him for lunch when the Captain said he needed a word with him about a _'rather delicate issue'_", she raised a brow as Kate and Javier winced, sighing she continued, "The Captain asked me to get him a sandwich after I returned, so I ordered mine, and since I really didn't feel like eating alone, I decided to bring both of our food here, and well. Long story short, I've been waiting for them to be done with whatever is going on", she indicated the food in a brown paper-bag and sighed, "I've finished so I think I'll head back to the paperwork, I'd like to finish at least all of it today. I still have a school Psychology Project to work on, and I can't afford to waste more time. No offence", she said to Kate and Javier, both detectives nodded, "Besides, I might have to work at Aaliya's place or something", she muttered mostly to herself.

Castle nodded, "Why exactly did you not want to have lunch alone, you do it al—", "Honestly Castle! Leave her alone, what kind of question is that, you can't drink coffee on your own!" Kate rolled her eyes. Castle shrugged, "I'm just saying, she normally doesn't care where she is, she'd eat food on an abandoned Island, and not care", he defended. Alexis grinned, "Thanks for defending me Detective Beckett, but my lunch plans with Kay, fell through and I just didn't feel like sitting there alone, when there were too many couples around, dad", she explained off handedly.

"By the way Congratulations Lanie", she nodded towards the ring and Javier grinned, at her, "Thanks kiddo", he ruffled her hair playfully.

Lanie smiled, "Thank you Alexis", she winced as they heard a second shout, and "Any idea what the delicate issue actually is?" she asked. Alexis shrugged, "Why not just ask him?" she nodded towards the door, through which Kevin walked out of, and judging by his expression, Castle shivered, "I know I'm unusually curious on a general principle, but I pass", he murmured.

Alexis shrugged, "Don't look at me, I'm not asking, I barely speak to him on an average", she moved away from the desk. And stretched, "I'm gonna go now, I still have all that paperwork to tackle, before the night ends", she looked up as Kevin stood before her. "Hey", she greeted. Kevin smiled, "Hi", he looked her over, and his eyes shifted to the paper-bag on his desk and grinned, "Oooh Food", he grabbed the bag and opened it. "Okay, Thanks Alexis", as he pulled out the coke and drank it through, without a pause.

Alexis shot a smirk at Castle, "Good Luck", and nodding once at Kevin she walked off.

* * *

><p>Castle groaned, "Smartass", he mumbled and got up from Kevin's chair. Kevin grabbed a sandwich and bit into it, the main reason, to not really converse in any form, and mostly to not talk about anything. Javier knew this and smirked, "So, do we have to ask?" he questioned. Kevin scowled, "Had a routine discussion about my sloppiness", he muttered, not looking up, half wary they'd figure out he was lying, and half weary of the looks of pity he'd receive if he did look them in the eye.<p>

Javier whistled low, "Man sorry, that must've been right awkward, you okay?" he asked. Ryan shrugged, "I'm okay, but I'll be off duty for a while, will have to stay home, that's punishment for doing yours and Beckett's paperwork, and don't ask me how he found out, I didn't tell him a thing", he stated as he took another swig form the bottle of Coke. Kate sighed, "I really am sorry about that, what was with the yelling?" she asked cautiously. Kevin scowled fiercely, the expression caused Castle to take a wary step back, "I've been ordered to leave my weapon in my drawer", he groused out angrily. Javier winced, "Ah bro…" he trailed off sheepishly.

Silence descended around his desk, and after chewing on his sandwich, he finished it and threw the wrapper away. Ryan waved his hand back and forth, "Forget about it. Now, What I really wanna know is, are you gonna just stand back and watch when Lanie's so clearly dumping you, for that rock?" he asked biting his lip he murmured off handedly, "I mean I know she's not the cheating type, but the man who gave her that must be someone really desperate, not to mention, sweet and charming and cute, lots of cuddly points. Hey Lanie!" he called out dramatically despite the ME standing just a few paces away from his desk, "The man got any cuddly cute points or is he all muscle and no brains?" he pushed his chair back, and ducked as Javier reached out to strangle him.

Lanie and Kate snickered. Castle smirked, as Kevin jumped out of his chair and dodged another blow from the red-faced Spanish detective.

Lanie smirked mischievously, as Kevin ducked behind her, facing Javier she leered roguishly, "Actually the man who proposed to me, I only said yes, Cause he's got a cute butt", she answered.

Her words set Kate and Castle into a fit of laughter as Javier squeaked in shock, an expression of extreme flabbergasting awe stapled across his features. Kevin smirked, "Oh I don't know", he angled his head, "I always liked him for all that muscle", he teased and pushed Lanie into his partner's arms, the second Javier twitched to strike out towards him. Lanie crashed into Javier and sighed dreamily, "Oh yeah… I totally get you", she tossed back as she sidled impossibly closer to Javier. Kevin sniggered, and his final quest to get away from the beet-red Spanish Detective, glaring at him, he accidently knocked against Kate's desk.

The envelope on her desk fell to the floor, and the photos of the mutilated girl, currently a resident in Lanie's morgue, scattered across the floor. Kate and Lanie gasped, as Castle cringed. Javier sighed as Kevin picked up a photo, yet before anyone who could say a thing Kevin hissed, "Whoa!" pivoting he faced them, his expression one of boyish wonder, "This is wicked! I mean I've heard of mermaids what is she, Dr. Octipussy?" he asked, grinning at Castle.

The writer blinked, "That doesn't creep you out?" he asked. Kevin smirked, "I'll admit it's right creepy, but come on, this is weirdly cool, and so what's the deal about her?" he asked them genuinely curious, just as Alexis passed by the bullpen, Ryan grinned at her, handing her the photo he sighed, "Isn't that so cool?" Alexis paused mid step and grimaced, "Oh Wow! UGH! That's just not natural!" she cringed and pulling a face she walked off heading for the coffee machine.

Castle smirked at Kate and Lanie blinked, "Wow Rick, she just parroted you, there", she muttered.

Javier grinned, "Like father like daughter", he shook his head. Kate shrugged, "Except she really isn't as fascinated as the idiot!" she muttered, and bending down she knelt on the floor, and began clearing the mess up.

Castle shook his head, "Hey I really resent that", "Sure you do", Kate replied. Kevin turned to the case files, "Cocaine Trafficking?" he asked no one in particular.

Alexis reached the desk and paused, "It doesn't say Cocaine, what it says is, Benzoyl Methyle Cgonine!" Kevin grinned at her, "That would be Cocaine in its most basic form; it's a scummy off-white sludge which is a basic paste, called 'pasta'. Its snow white cocaine hydrochloride powder, the actual white powdery stuff, is created as a finished product, by adding more chemicals", he listed them off counting them on his fingers, "hydrochloric acid, potassium permanganate, acetone, ether, ammonia, calcium carbonate, sodium carbonate, sulphuric acid, gasoline, and Ketamine—" he looked up as Lanie spoke up, "Ketamine was found in Octi-girl's stomach", she pointed out.

Kevin grinned at the name and, "Lemme guess it was a normal Horse Tranquilizer, for one horse dosage?" he asked. Alexis barely heard Lanie's affirmation as she processed the list of ingredients, "Most of those Chemicals can be easily procured. Never mind most, **all** of them could easily be found in a hardware store or a departmental store. I mean I have acetone at home, if I were to get the rest, wouldn't it be a piece of cake to create Cocaine—", "Alexis!" Castle hissed, Alexis shot him a glare, "I'm not saying I'm going to open my own Meth lab in the kitchen! Jeez dad… all I'm saying is you can get these ingredients easily. Jesus Christ, what do you take me for?" she huffed angrily and stalked off.

Castle groaned, "I did not handle that well", he muttered. Javier snorted, "You did not handle it at all!"

Kevin frowned, "But she's right", he pointed out. Completely oblivious to the looks being exchanged around him, "Given the statistics of the drugs, recorded by Lanie, and the particular dosages administered, this form of Cocaine was created by a local group", Kevin did not hear the sighs of relief Kate, Javi and Castle release as he contemplated the details, of the case file. "Hmmm… Try the Benzini Brother's, they're your best bet, especially since they named it after the alcohol, 'Benzoyl', it's ironic that the brothers have no idea it's also the name of a circus group from the seventies, or maybe the fifties, I think", he looked up his eyes mid contemplation, his eyes strayed to the files on his desk and he sighed, "I best get back to them files, you lot best get back to tracking Benzie Boys!" he sighed as he trudged back to his desk and slumped into his seat, grabbing one of Kate's red file.

* * *

><p>Lanie blinked as Javier and Kate began discussing the case, and Castle started to post the photographs on the white board, marking the names on the white board, as Kevin began reading the file. "Oookay I see I'm not wanted, I'll just go back to my corpses!" she rattled to thin air, not that it made much of a difference for all the reaction she got. Shaking her head she walked off to the lifts, only for Kevin to call her out, "Congratulations Lanie!" the ME laughed and thanking the detective headed back to the morgue. Kevin smirked, and taking out his phone sent a quick text to Emerald.<p>

_**(A/N: Following story in Short Messages Format. Also in Play-Format, except it's NOT in shorthand, I hate reading shorthand [words in square bracket, not included in SMS]):-**_

_Kay – I am so very sorry, if I had been paying attention, I wouldn't have stood you up…_

_Emerald [Alexis smirked and sighing as she took care of the proceedings in the file, and the documentation of the case on Geological Rocks; sent a reply] – I'll take a rain check?_

_Kay [Kevin smiled softly] – Anytime…_

_Emerald [Alexis smiled] – I love you Kay, but, I think you should get back to work…_

_Kay [Kevin felt his heart jump to his throat, swallowing he grinned] – I love you too, Em!_

Kevin's last thought as he sent the text, and began reading the file, left him with a contented peaceful smile.

**I'll make it up to her…**

**XXXX**

* * *

><p>Alexis sighed miserably as she stared at the clock on the wall as when the hell had the time disappeared to her made her head reel in shock, "UGH! Dad's going to kill me!" Just as the words left her mouth her cellphone rang.<p>

**Speak of the Devil…!**

"Hi Dad!" she chirruped. _'Alexis! Jesus Christ! Its ten thirty, Where are you?'_ Castle's worried voice carried over the line. Alexis cringed, "I'm still at the precinct dad, I uh… hehe I lost track of time. I just managed to reach the last file", she explained warily. Almost anticipating the angry yell, she placed the phone on a desk and sighed, as Rick's voice echoed loudly in the empty room. _'Alexis Castle it's late, you have a school function tomorrow, and of all the time the precinct to be far away, there are roadblocks all across the streets!'_ Alexis breath hitched, her heart thudded painfully.

**Dad!**

Alexis frowned, "Roadblocks? Why?" she asked tensely. Castle sighed, _'The Russian ladies on the third floor; had a mishap, and there's a whole yard of police cars and half a dozen ambulances. Not to mention the entire road is streaming with a few party goers, celebrating the last week of the end of the year'_, he stated voice irritated yet bland. _'Since, Kate and I left at around seven, I thought you'd also be at home, and thanks to the lovely Russian Sisters, Kate is here. Which means she didn't head back to the precinct like she normally does, and Javier went home with Lanie to celebrate their engagement. And heaven help me, I can't get through to Kevin'_ he asked after winding down from his tirade.

**God… He's on a roll!**

Alexis plugged in her headphones, and pocketed her phone, quickly clearing her desk she listened to the background arguments, projected by her grandmother and Kate. Castle just barely managed to shut them up to ask Alexis a question, _'Are you alone at the precinct?_ Alexis stretched, "Haven't a bloody clue, Uh… let me just go and check. Maybe Officer O'Malley can give me a lift to Aaliya's place", Alexis filed away the last documents, and quickly placed them on the last shelf. Skirting around the desk that now was spotless, she grabbed her coat and bag, and walked out of the room. Turning of the lights, she locked the door, and sighed, "Just a second Dad", she murmured as she walked towards the bullpen.

**Seriously talk about Blah Blah Woof woof!**

Looking up she spotted Kevin working at his desk, her heart jolted mid beat and she felt warmth slink through her, and without really thinking about it, called out, "Detective Ryan?" she let her hand fall to her side, and the keys jingled. Ryan looked up, "Alexis?" his eyes shifted to the clock and he stood up rather hurriedly, "What are you still doing here?" he asked, "It's ten thirty!"

Alexis pouted, and pointing to her headphones, she put a finger to her lips, mumbling around the digit she groused, "Yup, Dad just told me", shrugging she cracked her neck, "I lost track of time. But hey so did you?" she pointed out. Kevin smirked, "Except I live alone, and don't have a father waiting up for me", stretching he placed the file he was reading into the drawer and sighed, "Well never mind all that. I'm done. Finally finished all sixteen files and good timing too", he indicated as he removed his coat and shrugged it on, "I'll take you home", he offered. Alexis watched as he finished locking up his desk and organize he's desk, she stifled a sigh.

**Even rumpled and practically exhausted, he's so HOT!**

_**Hell Yeah! Hot, doesn't even cover it…**_

**Hot as Hell and Sexy as Sin…**

Alexis started as Castle's voice yelled into her speakers, _'ALEXIS!_' "Jeez Dad, a little louder I'm sure the people in China couldn't hear you!" she murmured as she removed an ear piece and sighed, "Well there you have it, Detective Ryan's gonna be dropping me home, so no worries. Okay!" she said._ 'That is why I called out your name. All routes to this side have been closed off, in fact the area's around 63rd Street, 27th and 44th and this way is all traffic clustered. Hell, look could you just give Kevin the phone, I can't believe I'm about to ask him this_', he muttered. Confused Alexis unplugged her headphones and handed the phone to an equally confused Detective.

**Wonder what dad wants to ask?**

"Hello?" Detective Ryan stated, _'Where the hell have you been, I have been trying to call you for the last three hours!'_ Castle shouted. Kevin moved the phone away from his ear, and yawned. Alexis shrugged, and mouthed a quick 'sorry'. Kevin shook his head, and pulled her into a hug, placing a soft kiss on her forehead and squeezing her gently he let her go, Alexis grinned. Kevin sighed, as Castle continued freaking out, finally having heard enough he sighed, "Yeah, okay I get it but what am I supposed to do, the battery has been dead for the last five hours!" Kevin explained.

**Not that listening to music to pass the time was a bad idea…**

Castle sighed, '_Look Ryan, I don't quite understand the friendship you have with Alexis, or if it's even that, come to think of it Kate and I believe you two are just two acquaintances who have nothing in common, except me"_, he muttered randomly. Kevin stared at the floor.

**They discuss my relationships….? Are they really that bored**

_**Apparently!**_

Shocked by the sudden thought, Kevin almost missed the next part of Castle's sentence, he almost dropped the phone as Rick asked,_ 'So, please Ry, could you take her home with you?'_ Kevin's eyes widened, "What?" he asked. Alexis stepped closer, worried. Kevin smiled nervously.

**I definitely heard wrong!**

Castle sighed, _'Like I explained to her, the area's around 63rd Street, 27th and 44th and this way is all traffic clustered, there's no way she'd be able to go anywhere. You live right next door to the precinct. Just let her stay the night, I'm sure Jenny won't mind….uh Hang on'_, Kevin started, "No wait, Jenny's not…. Castle? Richard? Rick!" he tried to explain and stared at Alexis in shock._ 'Sorry Ryan, I've got to go, look just let her sleep on the couch I'm sure it's no biggie, and I'll talk to Jenny, if any problems do arise. Pretty please, Uh… Gotta go, bye—'_ and the line was dead. It left Kevin reeling. Kevin blinked as he handed Alexis back her phone, "Uh… looks like we'll be roommates, tonight", he murmured. Alexis blinked at him owlishly.

**What?**

Alexis stared at her phone, her hair fell and covered the flush of heat currently across her features, she swallowed thickly, "o-okay", she said. Kevin nodded, and smiled as he reached out and pushed the hair behind her left ear, he moved a step closer and leant towards her. Alexis looked up, her sparkling arrested on his features. Kevin smiled, "Beautiful", he whispered, and kissed her on the cheek.

Alexis blushed and looked away she offered a soft shy smile and, "We should go", stepped away, as she moved back the keys in her hand jingled. "Oh! Ah crap, I have to hand this over at the front desk. Look why don't you clear up over here, and I'll meet you outside in ten minutes", Kevin nodded and let her walk away.

**Cute!**

**XX**

* * *

><p>Alexis shivered as she was met by cold frigid air and sighed; it was an odd feeling to feel the warmth on her cheeks and the cool wind's caress. Alexis sighed, "I'm a bloody coward", she hissed into the wind.<p>

Given the fact that she could have easily woven herself to fit the moment upstairs, and had a follow up on the feeling of his soft lips on her skin, Alexis practically craved his touch, and despite thinking about it, knowing her thoughts were about as jumbled as different kinds of nuts in a Dairy Milk Chocolate Bar, she felt her heart rate increase, because despite the confusing order of her thoughts, she realized one very vital thing.

**Gods! I want him!**

Groaning she leant against the pillar on the front steps, and pictured his face, he had the most amazing blue eyes that shifted to a deep dark blue when he touched her. They were molten pools of mercury when he watched her, and they were sparkling blue, when he walked into a room.

Alexis stifled a moan as she watched him walk down to meet her.

**Oh this is going to be a long night**

Kevin grinned at her, "Ready to go?" Not trusting herself to speak, Alexis nodded, and followed Kevin to his car. The car sat across them, Alexis sighed in relief as she sat inside the warmth of the car, "Jeez it's cold!" she whispered. Kevin grinned, "About that sorry, I didn't mean to take too long". Alexis switched the heater on, as Kevin started the car, "No. I wasn't waiting long. Just a few minutes, Officer O'Malley never really shuts up, once he gets started, even though I only had to give him the keys, he explained every known case as if I hadn't spent the entire day sorting through. I managed to run once he's back was turned. Kristy winked as I left".

Kevin winced, "Ah yeah, I know. Still Thankfully Kristy's half deaf, probably a blessing in disguise", shaking his head, Kevin turned the car and began to drive home. "Fair warning though, it's not a clean place, my apartment that is", he stated as he covered the distance in his car. The roads were oddly empty. Alexis smirked, "I'm sure its fine, **_Detective_**. Don't worry about it".

**The way he keeps his desk clean… There's no way in hell that his apartment could be filthy!**

Kevin grinned, "I was wondering do you like Chinese?" he asked. Alexis frowned "Yes. Why?" she asked warily. Kevin grinned again and, "There's this Chinese Place outside my Flat, I mean that quite literally. We should stop there before we go up, we'll have dinner how does that sound?" he asked.

Alexis smiled, "**_Detective Ry,_** it's eleven o'clock. It's closed for sure by now". Kevin smirked, "Honestly Love, it stays open till two o'clock in the morning, I wouldn't have mentioned it otherwise", he poked his tongue at her and winked. Alexis laughed at his childish antics and agreed, "Alright you win, Dinner it is", she said.

**At least there'll be something to do…**

They drove in silence, and Alexis almost fell asleep, shifting she turned the radio on, and hummed as a particular song of Bryan Adams played over the speakers. Kevin smiled softly. Ten minutes later he parked the car, and Alexis unbuckled her seat belt, "Man I can't wait to find a bed, I'd sleep on rocks!" she sighed as she cricked her neck, "What about you, after 16 files?" she asked.

Kevin slid out of the car, and Alexis stretched, "I'd sleep on red ants as long as they're quiet", he murmured. Alexis grabbed her bag, which turned into a futile endeavor as Kevin slipped it off of her shoulders and carried it as well as his own.

**Chivalry isn't dead… **

_**Who knew?**_

Together they walked towards the Chinese Restaurant which as Kevin had stated, actually was right next to his apartment building. "Hey, why not just take Take-out, and we can eat upstairs?" Alexis asked. Kevin nodded, so after three helpings of Schezewan Noodles, one of prawns, two of Chicken, a plate of Dim sums, and some fortune cookies, they took the elevator to Kevin's floor.

Stumbling inside, laughing over the fact that Alexis had managed to sneak two fortune cookies into her mouth whilst Kevin was laden with their bags and takeout food, "It's your own fault for insisting to carry all the baggage", she teased as she locked the door behind her.

Kevin dumped his and her bag on the red couch and proceeded to take the Chinese to the kitchen. Alexis grabbed the end of his coat and pulled him down onto the couch she now sat slumped in, "Forget the Plates, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse".

Kevin chuckled and handed her a carton of Chili chicken noodles. Settling onto the couch they chatted about nothing and almost everything. Kevin sat comfortably, half sitting half lying down, in a white shirt and blue jeans, shoes off and white socks still on and Alexis had placed her coat across one of Kevin's mismatched chairs, her boots sat in front of the hallway, next to the door, her stocking covered feet tucked beneath her as she sat crossed legged discussing Jordan. Having received the video of Christmas from Sam, they discussed Jordan's expression, when he found out on Boxing Day, that the equipment he received was actually genuine Yankee Material.

Kevin sniggered as he stated, "Told you he'd be unbearable. He's practically creating a shrine to the Yanks as we speak!" he teased. Alexis snorted, "Oh be nice, and what about you, what did you give him?" Kevin shrugged, "The man loves chocolate, got him a whole Carton of Chocs, I think he's going on a diet, since he's started swinging that bat around!" he said.

Alexis tossed a fortune cookie at Kevin who caught it and munched on it, "Shut up, I'm sure he is not going insane", she said. Kevin disagreed and to spite her reached over and tickled her.

Alexis shied away, "S-stop!" she shrieked as Kevin pinned her down, flailing, Kevin and Alexis tumbled off of the couch, and squirming away Alexis jumped up and ran behind the sofa. Kevin grinned, a particular shark like grin, and gave pursuit, running around the couch; Alexis dodged him as she feinted towards the right. "Okay Okay! You win, he's insane", Alexis pronounced.

"No, I think you deserve punishment of disagreeing to my sound deductions", he said as he vaulted the couch and grabbed her tossing her back onto the couch, Alexis squealed as he advanced onto her, "You win, you caught me. I am no longer disagreeing with your sound judgment", giggling Alexis stated and squirmed.

Kevin climbed onto the couch and pinned her down, by her shoulders "Oh no you don't", Kevin bent over her, his left knee between her legs, he settled on top of her and wiggling his fingers, he smirked, "ATTACK!" he shouted as he tickled her mercilessly. Alexis laughed, "S-stop! Puh-lease!" she shrieked. Kevin grinned at her and as he stopped tickling her, his hands resting on her waist, "Do you relent?" Alexis nodded, "I relent", she said as she chuckled.

* * *

><p>They stared at each other for a long moment as their laughter fades and their smiles slowly fall, Kevin can almost <em>feel<em> a shift in the air around him, a tangible charge in the atmosphere as Alexis' stilled, and looking down at Alexis, he swallowed.

Leaning down he pushed her hair out of her eyes. Lowering his head, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek, and whispered into her left ear, "God, you're beautiful", Alexis smiled softly, her hands came up and rested on Kevin's chest, "You're not exactly ugly, either", she whispered, and bit her lower lip, chewing it, her eyes, widened as she felt Kevin's lips trail soft kisses down her neck.

"Oh", she moaned softly, and her hands travelled to the first button of Kevin's collar, as his lips travelled further down, she popped open the rest of the buttons. Alexis moaned in delight, tiny shivers and Goosebumps travelled through her entire being.

**Jesus! **

Kevin kissed the hollow between her neck and shoulder. He moved back long enough to remove his shirt as he looked down at her ragged form, and lust overtook him completely, especially as Alexis pulled him forward by his under-shirt. Alexis moaned as she felt his lips lock onto her pulse point and she cried out as she felt Kevin bit down, his teeth across her skin, and his tongue soothing the sting, his whispered apology, clear as a bell, and Alexis could barely wait for him to stop playing and kiss her already, "K-Kevin, Please", she begged, as she pulled his head up, staring into lust ridden blue eyes, she licked her bottom lip suggestively, "Please", she repeated. Kevin grinned, and lowering his head, scarce centimeters from her lips, he whispered, "I really do love you", he murmured. Alexis nodded and lifted her head to meet him half way- only to knock into him, as a particularly loud bang echoed through the room.

**Huh?**

**XXXXX**

* * *

><p>Kevin scowled, "What the hell—" he cursed as he moved off of Alexis, and sat up. Alexis sighed, "To quote James—of all the rotten luck", her eyes strayed to the clock above his television set, "It's after twelve, who on earth is knocking on your door?" she asked, as she straightened herself up.<p>

Kevin grabbed his shirt off of the floor, and shrugging it on, stilled, "Beats the hell out of me", then calling out, "Who is it?" The reply shocked him stupid, "Oi Kevin open the bloody door! It's me, Jenny. Jeez since when do you lock the door, three times over?" Kevin cursed.

**Of all the Rotten Bloody Awful LUCK!**

Turning around he sighed, "What do you want Jenny? It's the middle of the night", he asked and pulled his jacket on, whatever lust ridden feelings he'd had clearly evaporated, as he stumbled to the door. Looking back his eyes widened, flushing, "You might wanna cover up _that_—" he indicated vaguely as he waved in her general direction of the red bruise, currently occupying Alexis' neck. The redhead flushed as she grabbed her coat and pulled the collar up, she found a hair band in the pocket and tied her hair back in a tight ponytail. Then she sat down and grabbed some abandoned Chinese, and sat rigidly as Kevin opened the door.

Jenny brushed past him in a frenzy of ramblings, "God the traffic is absolutely horrendous! Can you believe the amount of Taxi's", as she walked past him in Kevin's opinion it was a miracle she missed spotting Alexis' boots just sitting there, as she prattled on, leaving Kevin to sigh in defeat. "I had to keep switching to get from point A to point B, without breaking a bone in all the crazy amount of well taxi switching, Not to mention the roadblocks, are absolute crazzzzzzzzzzzzzyyyyyyy—" she faltered as she spotted Alexis, "Alexis?" and turned to face a thoroughly exhausted and grimacing detective. "What—what's going on here?" Kevin shrugged, too tired to actually form a reply, having his energy slink out of him as he watched the confused gaze arrest from him to Alexis. His mind unhelpfully supplying he was a dead man.

**UGH! **

Kevin looked up and took a tiny step back, taken aback by Alexis' grin, "It's like you said Jenny the traffic **is** horrendous!" Jenny frowned at the mocking tone, but Alexis smiled innocently as she continued, "Anyway, I called dad up and asked him to come get me, but all the roads **are** blocked and he asked Kevin to let me sleep here for the night. I'm sure you don't mind?" she asked softly almost childishly. "I mean you won't force me to leave right? Hitchhiking through Taxi's?" Before Jenny could reply or so much as speak, Kevin growled low, "Don't be an idiot Alexis. I promised Rick! Anyway it's late, why don't you take my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch, after I let Jenny leave", he stated as he walked to the redhead and helped her up. Ignoring Jenny he escorted the redhead to his bedroom; contemplating ways to get rid of Jenny.

**I wonder if shooing her out would work.**

Kevin barely acknowledged Alexis protesting the whole way, "Oh I couldn't, I'll sleep on the couch, it's your bed Detective—" as he opened the door, and thought of less dangerous ways to get rid of Jenny. Kevin finally sat Alexis on his bed and state blandly, "Enough Alexis! Now calm down, my mom raised me well, I'm not letting a pretty girl like you sleep on my couch, if you wake up with dark circles, I'm pretty sure Rick will kill me". Walking to the bathroom he pointed to the cabinet, "there's an extra toothbrush in there, I should have a track suit around here somewhere, that'll fit you, uh hang on…"

**I'm sure I have some extra clothes around here somewhere?**

Rummaging in his closet he pulled out an old Navy blue Gap Jumper and handed it to her, returning back to the closet he searched for a pair of bottoms, with a colorful 'Eureka' flourish, he handed her a Grey Colored Nike Track bottoms. "There you go. Take a bath... or whatever", he walked to the door, to give Jenny a piece of his mind, still half confused why she'd even shown up, only to pause as Alexis grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the door.

"I don't want you with her, alone", she mumbled softly. Kevin's heart melted, closing the door ajar, he pulled Alexis into a hug, "I won't be for too long, I promise", he whispered as he kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room.

**I'll never go back to her…**

* * *

><p>Kevin walked to the living room and without much thought hit the nail right on the hand, "What are you doing here, Jenny?" Jenny walked towards him, trailing a finger across his collarbone she purred, "Oh let's not be strangers, I missed you", she leaned into kiss him, but Kevin sidestepped her advances and raised a brow, "Jenny", he scoffed, "What are you doing here?" he asked for the third time, since he'd opened the door.<p>

**Oh God! She's pouting!**

_**Nothing can scare a man more than a woman's pout…**_

**It's either that or the really scratchy whiny voice they manage to pitch their tone to high decibels.**

_**I'm practically agreeing with my own conscience…**_

**Hang on, why am I even talking to myself about this?**

As realization struck him just in time, he managed to grab Jenny as she tried to walk past him, screaming words like, "And what is going on between you and Alexis, I'm going to ask you again what on earth is that—that— _**skank**_— doing here?" she shrieked. Kevin shook his head, "Shut up Jenny!" he hissed.

"Alexis is a guest, and with your behavior it's likely to cause no intentional visits from either _Castle_, ever!" he pushed her onto one of the chairs, steering clear of the couch is stood in front of her, "Look, Jenny. You have to understand I am not in love with you, I love you, but I'm not in love with you. I told you our engagement is off", he tried to explain, but he may as well have been speaking a different language as Jenny pulled him down, forcing him to kneel in front of her.

"Look, I made a mistake. I'm sorry, I should have never been so overdramatic when I found out you were bisexual; it's not something to overreact to. I'm sorry Kevin", she pleaded relentlessly. Kevin sighed as he took both her hands in his and sighed, "Jenny, I—I'm sorry, I'm not in love with you—", "Stop saying that!" Jenny shrieked, she stopped as Alexis walked into the room; the redhead looked up and bit her lip. "Oops! Sorry, I was just thirsty. I'll go to the kitchen", she said as she disappeared behind the kitchen door, and closed it.

Jenny sighed, "Kevin does she know we're no longer engaged?" Kevin shot her a sardonic look, "No one outside of the family knows", he deviated and continued with an absentminded shrug, "If that's why you're asking, I haven't exactly had the time, especially since Javi and Lanie, have just got engaged", he explained.

**And Alexis is already technically a part of the family. I'm pretty sure Sam plans on adopting her…**

Kevin shook his head, and taking her hands in his, he pronounced slowly deliberating over each syllable, "We're over, but you're still my friend. I won't embarrass you like that. Look Jenny you should go home, get some sleep, it's pretty late", he advised pulling her up gently. She stayed quiet for a minute, until she started screaming, "Jesus Kevin! Have you not been listening to a thing I've said?" she asked. Kevin shrugged.

**I've really been trying not to…**

Jenny glared at him, pulling her hand out of hers, she whirled around, coat ends flapping as she spun away, "There are roadblocks outside, and you apparently are hell bent on keeping Alexis here as a guest. About that I apologize, I mean she's underage, she's what sixteen? Anyway that's not the point, if you would just let her sleep on the couch we could go to **sleep** inside the bedroom", she said.

There was a crash from the kitchen, and Alexis poking her head out, "Sorry, I accidently dropped the glass!" she said and tucked her head back in. Kevin hid a grin in a cough and called, "Are you alright?" Alexis answered back, and Kevin could practically see every syllable dripping with sarcasm, "Oh Yeah, I'm pretty Dandy!"

**If by Dandy she means contemplating Murder. Then yup Dandy it is…**

Jenny sighed, "Do you need any help?" she asked wearily, and Alexis' voice answered over tinkling glass, "No. I'm good". Jenny sighed, "So like I was saying—" to avoid any more glass to reach an untimely demise Kevin spoke up before she could say a thing, "Why don't you sleep on the couch and I'll uh… I'll take the chair", he said and getting up and dusting his knees, mostly to avoid her glare.

"I-if I may?" a voice from the hallway spoke up, Jenny sighed as Alexis entered gripping a glass of water with her left hand, her right hand behind her back. Kevin frowned, and took a step forward only to have Alexis shake her head imperceptibly. Jenny waved her hand in a royal gesture of, 'you may speak'. Alexis grit her teeth before exhaling, "Well we're both female, and we can share a bed. I mean it's after one, and I have school tomorrow, and Detective Ryan's got work. So well we could sleep in the same room, this way whatever it is you're having a fuss about can well, stop being a fuss!" Alexis explained, and hissed as she felt the glass shake in her head. Kevin crossed the room in three steps, "What's wrong?" he asked.

**Alexis?**

Kevin didn't reach out to touch her, and shot Jenny a slightly panicked look, a look the blonde, thankfully, misinterpreted as reserve.

Jenny pulled the glass out of Alexis' shaking hands, and grabbed her right elbow, carefully she opened Alexis' palm. Kevin hissed, in Alexis palm, sat a deep cut and across her small finger, "Jeez Alexis, your dad's going to kill me!" he muttered. Alexis shrugged, "Sorry, I guess I was so tired and well I only blinked for a second, honestly—", she hissed as Jenny dabbed some cotton dipped in antiseptic from God only knows where, on her hand, and cleaned away the blood, "—the next thing I know the glass is slipping through my hands and well, it hit the floor obviously", she explained.

Kevin smirked at her, since the whole time she explained she looked everywhere but at Kevin. The redhead poked her tongue out discreetly licking her lips, she grinned as Kevin stifled a groan.

**Cheeky Minx!**

Jenny looked up, completely oblivious to the previous exchange. "You're right I guess. Here let me just bandage this for you, and then we'll all just go to sleep. I'm too bloody exhausted to care to argue anymore!" she muttered. Looking at Kevin she directed her words to him, "I'm gonna hitch a shower, why don't you help Alexis, eh?" she ordered and walked right passed the two.

Alexis grinned as soon as Jenny closed the bedroom door and launched herself at the detective, she giggled as she pulled him into a tight hug. "What's brought this on?" he asked as he pulled her into the kitchen where the Medicine Box sat. Alexis shrugged as she placed her palm in the air in a victory statue, "A worthy sacrifice to make sure, she wouldn't _**sleep**_ anywhere, near you!" she stated.

Kevin hear the annoyance and possessive tone in her voice and bit back a grin, as he pulled her hand close to him. "And an unnecessary sacrifice", he whispered as he brought her hand to his mouth, kissing each of her knuckles, he turned her hand over reveling on the tiny gasp of pleasure she voiced. Kevin licked the center of her palm and Alexis gasped, "That's not healthy, my blood…" she moaned as his lips travelled a path to her wrist. Kevin flicked a tongue over her pulse point and murmured and, "It's sweet", he grinned. Looking up, his eyes on hers he continued, "Because it is your blood!"

Kevin smirked, and then applied the bandage over her palm, "You're pretty cheesy when you choose to be", and Alexis laughed. Kevin nodded, "Only when the situation demands it", "And that's usually when damsels are in distress", Jenny stated as she returned, she opened the fridge and took a swig of some beer.

"Man, I'm tired. Let's go Alexis, it's time I share sob stories with you about Men!" she pulled the redhead with her, Kevin barely had a chance to tie the bandage before Alexis was dragged away, and Jenny asking, "What happened with you and that boy Ashley?" and "See, I told you men, are worthless! Tonight we shall curse them to hell!" Kevin sighed, "Oh Boy!" he groaned as he heard Jenny shriek, "Hell Yeah!"

**It's going to be a LooooooonG night!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. Ch 18: Whiskey Lullaby

**I KNOW I KNOW... HOLY HELL... I AM SO SO SO VERY SORRY, ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE... LIFE KIND OF SUCKS RIGHT NOW, I KIND OF WHICH I WAS ONE OF MY DEAD CHARACTERS...**

* * *

><p><strong>130/12 ****-I'm a little disappointed, I was hoping for a little more _than 2 reviews_… I mean except for the bare few, Sarina, Kate, Varsha and Susan… there seems to be a serious lack of reviewers, I'd highly appreciate it if there were more reviews. Feedback is _'the elixir of life' _to me! Now that I've hit a half century, which in baseball terms would be a homerun, I want more! Please Review…**

**2/6/12 -Just watched Ghost Rider; I fell in lo9ve with Nicholas Cage all over again!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Hello, I am really very sorry for the late update, but thank you for the reviews…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Readers; <strong>maybe you can check all the IMAGES on my face-book page … my face-book ID: Sahiba Katrina, album Emerald Sparks, with various captions...

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> THIS IS AN **OOC** STORY. Alexis and Ryan, fall in love with each other, it's a gradual slow beginning to what I consider a beautiful relationship, between two sexy individuals…. Oh and the many trials and sufferings they follow through it. Alexis' birthday is on March 21-03-93. This will be completely OOC, but I really like exploring the horizons.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY (Chapter one's first scene), AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE. THE REST OF THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Dear Readers; In case anyone is confused about the Timeline, Alexis and Kevin's meeting, dates are as follows:<p>

15th December – Thursday (they meet, on Thursday, and continue to get to know one another, till Friday; It's just recorded as Thursday in Alexis' diary as _Thursday_, only),

16th December – Friday (They had Dinner),

17th December – Saturday (they went shopping),

18th December – Sunday (They went to Nostradamus),

19th December – Monday (Alexis left for L.A.),

20th December – Tuesday (Alexis wakes up from her nightmare (it is one day later, remember she falls asleep in the airport))

21st December – Wednesday (Ryan and James reach the Catskills)

22nd December – Thursday (Alexis in L.A. finding friends)…

23rd December – Friday (Alexis and Ryan suffer through their own intense feelings, both play instruments using Music as a shield) and now on with the story…

25th December – Sunday (Alexis & Ryan celebrate Christmas)… obviously…

30th December – Friday (Alexis and Ryan in New York)…

31st December – Saturday (New York)…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

**Whiskey Lullaby**

* * *

><p>The first words Castle heard Saturday Morning, sitting beside Beckett, almost made him spit out his coffee.<p>

Alexis walked to him and in a tired disgruntled voice practically demanded, "Dad, do we have any whiskey at home?" as she fell into the waiting seat in a heap. A minute later between Kate's blinking and Rick's sputtering; Detective Ryan walked in, for all the world looking like someone had pulled him through a hedge by his hair alone. With tired exhausted eyes, and limbs that looked like he'd spent the night wading through a swamp, he handed Alexis her bag, "You left this", and practically slumped against the nearest seat he could find. Alexis grabbed it, muttering, "That's because I was trying to escape, but Thanks". Kevin nodded once without much strength, it looked more like he'd hung his head in defeat.

Castle finally managed to contain his coughing and cleared his throat, only to stare at Beckett, with a _'what in all hell happened?'_ look, to which Kate shrugged, equally worried. "You look like Hell Ryan, what happened", she asked but the detective simply grunted, apparently too tired to form words. Javier entered the precinct whistling lowly only to have Alexis hiss, "Stop! Please", as she covered her ears and practically folded into her-self. Kevin nodded in agreement. Javier choked mid whistle, "What the hell happened to the two of you?" he asked.

Castle considered it a rather good question, for all the neatness in their dressing, the dark circles beneath their eyes and the exhausted looks on their faces, was reason enough to believe they'd spent the entire night doing arduous demanding work last night. Pale skin, sleepy eyes and heavy limbs, under any other circumstances, if he'd seen a male and female in the same way, he'd have thought they'd spent the night…

**Don't even go there!**

Shuddering, he handed his left-over coffee to Alexis, and knelt in front of her, pulling her chin up, he raised a brow, "What happened?" he asked softly.

It came as a bit of a surprise when both Alexis and Ryan replied with well-matched venom, practically spitting the answer out, "Jenny!"

**Okay…**

Alexis after sipping his coffee continued, "Jenny is what bloody happened". Ryan groaned, "Ugh! I think I'm half deaf", he muttered and snagged the cup from Alexis' hand and drained the last remnants of coffee much to Castle's consternation.

Alexis put her head on the Irish detectives shoulder and stated, "What on earth are you complaining about?" she mumbled, "You were the furthest away from her!" she sighed heavily. Javier and Kate exchanged a glance at the words but wisely kept their mouths shut as Kevin snorted, "Doesn't mean I didn't hear all those colorful words she used all freaking night long!" he said.

Alexis cringed, "Oh don't remind me", she moaned as she closed her eyes and scrunched her nose, "No more please!" she begged as she grabbed the jacket he was wearing and whimpered.

**What the—**

Castle stepped back bewildered and crashed into Kate's desk, only to have both Kevin and Alexis glare at him, as the crash resounded around them, "Dad!" Alexis hissed. Swallowing she turned her head into Kevin's collar and hid her face into it, "So much light!" she whined. Kevin nodded, "And noise, so much noise", he cursed as he covered his ears and cringed.

Castle turned around to see Javier head to the coffee machine and faced Kate, this time stating, "What the hell?" vocally to which Kate shrugged a second time. Javier returned a minute later and handed Ryan a cup of strong Black Coffee and Alexis a cup of strong cappuccino. "Here, this will wake you two up", he murmured to which Kevin scowled, "Wake up?" he almost shrieked only to yawn as soon Alexis yelped at the sound. Kevin smiled softly, a gesture Javier caught. Kevin sighed and continued a bit belatedly, his voice less loud, but still disgruntled, "We haven't slept more than _**twenty**_ winks!" he whined practically daring him to correct the proverb. Javier wisely kept his mouth shut.

Alexis nodded her thanks and drank her coffee straight without pause, thrusting the empty cup at Javier repeated, "More!" Javier blinked but nodded, and went to get more coffee. Kevin smirked, "Why the whiskey? You still have that school _thing_?" he muttered absentmindedly and because thinking hurt he shut up.

Alexis sighed, "I was going for a whiskey lullaby, but gee thanks for reminding me!" she snapped irritably. Ryan grinned weakly, "Sorry", he pouted apologetically, shrugging he sipped some more coffee, the caffeine a huge boost to keeping him awake.

Alexis sighed and, "I am never sleeping in your bed again", she spit out, as she sat up and shifted away from Kevin.

Castle sighed with relief at the distance, until her words caught up to him, "What!" he squeaked.

Alexis ignored him, "Especially if I have to share a bed with Jenny again! I'll take live red ants over her any day", she said and thanked Javier, this time sipping the coffee slowly, savoring the taste. Kevin nodded, "Okay", and then, "Hang on, would you rather I slept on the floor?" he asked. To which Kate highly confused asked, "Why on earth would you sleep on the floor?" Castle nodded.

**Excellent question!**

Kevin shrugged, "Hard to explain" and Alexis replying at the same time, "They had a fight!" after which she flinched and shot him an apologetic look, "Shit! I'm sorry, Detective Ryan, I wasn't thinking!" she face-palmed and peeked through her hand at Kevin.

The detective grinned, "It's okay, and they know Jenny and I are at odds. Since last week!" he placated her gently. Alexis cringed, "I'm still sorry, I should have kept my mouth shut. I think all this lack of actual honest to God sleep, will leave me incredibly vulnerable today in school", she sighed.

Castle ignored the second part of her sentence and asked, "Will either of you explain, why on earth neither of you got any sleep last night?" he yelled.

**Shit! **

_**Shouldn't have said it like that…**_

**Definitely shouldn't have!**

_**Yeah I'm not disagreeing here…**_

Kate cringed and Javier flinched at the insinuation. Ryan groaned, "Really Castle, quit being so loud. Nothing _happened_! Jesus you need to stop doing _that_", he hissed angrily. Castle winced; his eyes strayed to Alexis who looked confused. Kevin glared at him.

**I guess I deserved that…**

_**You guess?**_

Kevin sighed and shaking his head he continued less angrily, more tired. "Jenny and I did have a fight and I'd already sent Alexis to bed, at around twelve after some impromptu Chinese Take-out dinner. Jenny arrived at around, thirty minutes after midnight, and demanded we end up in the bedroom and have fantastic make-up sex!" he stated blandly.

Alexis cringed, "Sorry Alexis, I didn't mean to sound so crass", turning back to Castle he glared, "See, the problem is Rick; I'm in love with Emerald. Rather pathetically too… and having sex with someone who broke my heart, and made me realize my love for Emerald, just sounds wrong to me", he kept his eyes resolutely on Castle as he continued, "Okay? So here we are arguing over the sleeping arrangements, when Alexis intervenes and says, _'Jenny can sleep with me, in __**my**__ bed'_, now to me, that's a blessing in disguise. And by some small miracle, Jenny agrees. Now, things would be really simple, if everyone just went to sleep!" he yelled, getting up he began pacing.

Setting the cup roughly on Kate's desk with a loud 'clack' and he waved his arms around, "But Noooooooooooooo", he sang, "Jenny is far from normal, especially when she drags, Alexis—", stopping in front of Castle he poked the writer in his chest, "—Your daughter! By the arm and dragging her, after grabbing a whole bloody carton of beer, spent the entire night, cursing '_how pathetic-dumb-mental-mad-crazy-and any bloody adjective of the same meaning-men are!'_" he shoved the writer back.

"I would have liked if she'd passed out after the third can, but she's bloody Irish, so after the first carton ended she raided the whole bloody house, for liquor, screaming at the top of her lungs about everything and anything to do about men and their utter uselessness! Whilst Alexis and I spent the entire night wrestling against her for the bottle and forcing her to sleep, it was around what five am?" he turned to Alexis who was smirking despite the scene for him to pause in his tirade and to sit down as Alexis continued.

"It was around six thirty am, actually. By the time she managed to shut up and sleep, leaving you dead tired in the arm chair and I passed out on your couch. A mere two hours sleep, before Fatima called to tell me the time's been changed to noon, and I'd better get my _**arse**_ to school!", she laughed.

Castle sighed and rubbing his chest groaned, "Well, that wasn't what I expected", he muttered to which Kevin glared, "I'm pretty damn sure it's not!" he stated.

Javier bit his lip to contain the laughter threatening to burst forth. "Anyway the only reason I'm here, is because I need the house key's from you, dad", Alexis interjected sensing a dark mood forming, "I left mine at home on the dresser, and well, I really need to change, get a shower and reach school all in two hours. So dad?" she asked for the keys, receiving them she hugged him goodbye and as she quickly hugged Javier, she shot Kevin a smirk over his shoulder. Kevin grinned as she ran out, "Thanks for the coffee!" and nodding towards Kate and Kevin she left the precinct.

Kevin sighed, "Young children so full of energy!" he whined, "Where did my youth go, Javiiiiii!" he cried and grabbed the Spanish detective, sobbing exaggeratedly on the man's shoulder. Javier pushed him away, "Oi quit slobbering all-over me!" he snapped playfully.

Kate shot Rick a strong look, nodding towards Kevin. Castle winced and, "I'm sorry Kevin", he murmured apologizing. Kevin looked up from his struggles with Javier and grinned; "Likewise!" waving his hand he twirled his protesting partner as he commanded, "To the Coffee Machine!" and stalked towards the break room, tugging a reluctant Spanish Detective with him.

Castle sighed, "I said I was sorry, you can quit glaring at me, now!" he huffed as Kate raised an eyebrow in scorn, "you really need to quit thinking there's something between Alexis and Ryan, I mean he just confessed. Which is a big deal, and he's still engaged to Jenny!" she snapped.

Castle sighed, "I know it's all too bloody confusing!" he muttered. "Exactly! So quit making things worse for the guy, already!" she stated. "Now come on, we have a case. I'm sure pretty girls clad in little to no clothes; is right up your alley". Castle followed her out to the elevators and sighed, as he spotted Kevin playing with Javier, even from a distance his happiness seemed almost forced.

Castle was left with the most annoying puzzle he still couldn't solve;

**I still don't like how close they've gotten… it just doesn't make sense…**

XXXX

* * *

><p>Kevin sighed in relief as soon as Rick left and would have jumped for joy if he could stop feeling the eyes staring at him, eyes attached to an annoying partner who knew him better than most. Exhaling in defeat he sighed, "Don't ask, just I don't know", he mumbled. Javier grinned, "I wasn't gonna say a thing", he muttered. Kevin smirked, "The hell you weren't gonna say a thing, you were practically shouting it", he chastised.<p>

Javier nodded, "So you and Jenny are no longer…." he trailed off, gesturing awkwardly. Kevin sighed, "We haven't really had a civilized conversation about the _**thing**_", he muttered weakly. Javier raised a brow, "Thing?" Kevin scowled, "Okay yeah-yeah, it's not eloquent speech pattern, but jeez Javi, I don't know what to do, I mean she doesn't seem to want to end it. And then there are a whole lot of complications when it comes to Emerald", he broke off.

**On a level I can't even begin to explain…**

_**I'm not bloody suicidal, either!**_

Javier sighed, "So, wing it for now, you know—", unconsciously echoing James' advice. "—I mean it's not like you haven't stated your intentions. Jenny's Irish I imagine she'll fight for you. And if Emerald is complicated you just need to let things be. Let time tell or something along those lines" and he frowned.

Kevin blinked at him and then simply burst out laughing, "Oh wow! Holy Caesar's Ghost—you really are the worst advisor on earth! Do you even—understand what—**you— **just said?" he asked through random chuckles and snorts.

Javier shrugged, "Maybe not". He said, the two men looked at each other for a second, before they both burst out laughing with an energized renew.

**Bloody Hell!**

That's how Captain Montgomery found them thirty minutes later, snorting into their coffee, "Detective Ryan, a word", Kevin looked up and nodded, Montgomery walked back to his office to wait for the Irish detective.

Kevin setting his cup down straightened his tie, Javier winked at him, "Busted!" he whispered, Kevin smirked, "Yup. Maybe He'll let me go home. I need sleep", he teased. Javier grinned at him, "sure he will", and they shared a grin as Kevin headed to the chief's cabin.

Opening the door, Kevin stood in front of the Captain's desk, "Sir, you wanted to see me?" he asked. The Captain nodded, and without much warning went straight to the point, "I understand you and Alexis went home together?" he asked. Kevin nodded, "Sir?" he replied. Somehow not entirely comfortable with where the line of questioning was headed, he sighed with relief internally as the Captain continued, "I'm hoping you did not tell her you would be watching over her?" he asked. Kevin shook his head, "I didn't tell her. No", Kevin replied. "Are you sure, you didn't let it slip", the Captain persisted.

Kevin snorted, "Oh Believe me, I was way too—_distracted_— to tell her a thing", Kevin stated plainly as he yawned through the sentence. "**Okay**", the Captain stressed warily, and then, "You really look like hell! Go home get some sleep. Monday morning remember to leave your weapon behind, okay", the Captain ordered. "Aye, Sir!" he nodded once and walked out of the office.

**This time I won't forget…**

Kevin crashed right into a petite young woman and apologized three times over before he managed to extricate himself from her heavy lidded eyes, and musky perfume. As he reached Javier the Spanish detective wrinkled his nose, "Dude! What the hell? You reek of an old Cat Lady's perfume", he muttered.

Kevin winced, "Yeah, I'm gonna need another shower, crashed into a hooker back there", he shuddered as he recalled her frisky hands. Javier winced, "Jeez Bro, too much information. Wait did she paw you?" Kevin winced. Javier shifted, "Bro, go home take a shower get a bloody vaccination and few other shots as well!" he ordered.

Kevin sniggered, she touched me, not kissed me", he laughed as he grabbed his jacket, from his desk, where he'd tossed it earlier. Javier shrugged, "Never can be too careful, bro!" he stated.

Kevin grinned, "See you bro, gonna sleep for a few hours. So midnight New Year Bash at Castle's place?" he asked. Javier nodded, "Yup! Castle's pretty rigged; thinks he's gonna finally meet this 'Kay' fellow, Alexis' been seeing", he cracked his neck, threateningly.

**Oh he'll meet Kay, he just won't know, he's meeting _Kay_!**

Kevin swallowed a smirk, and nodded, "Yeah, because Alexis is stupid enough to invite him", he laughed as he walked out. Kevin turned as Javier reached him, "Hey now hang on just a sec, bro. you know who Kay is don't chya?" he asked.

**Yup, he's my mirror image!**

Kevin looked at him in confusion. Inwardly smirking he replied, "No. Haven't a clue... Why on earth you'd think I do, is a mystery unto itself?" he raised a brow. Javier laughed and hit him on his shoulder, "Yeah, don't know what I was thinking. Anyway how's your nights, nightmares gone?" he asked worriedly.

Kevin nodded, "Yup. No more nightmares, they stopped, two days before Christmas, I had an Angel sing to me", he winked as he entered the elevator. Javier squeezed in after him, "Emerald? Do I even get to meet this girl, who's obviously got you hung up like a giddy schoolgirl?" Kevin laughed, "Oh wow—interesting words!" and continued sniggering much to Javier's absolute confusion. "Bro, you okay? Any particular reason you've turned into the freaky little joker?" he asked warily.

The sentence sent Kevin into a renewed frenzy of bubbling laughter, which forced Javier to practically carry him out of the lift, as the Irish Detective doubled over with laughter.

**Jeez…**

_**Why exactly am I laughing?**_

Kevin inhaled deeply and sighed, "Oh God!" and stifling most of his hysterical crazy laughter, he stood up and walked towards his car, Javier shadowed him cautiously, "Maybe you need help, bro?" he asked. Kevin shook his head, "I'm good. You just reminded me, of a few things. Don't worry, about me. You can concentrate on Lanie", he winked and dodged a second blow as he ducked into the car. The detective bid farewell, and drove off.

XXXX

* * *

><p>Alexis sighed as she stood inside her office, her heart hurt, and this time the pain wouldn't go away, she turned around as blood dripped from her right hand, as she recalled the incident that happened.<p>

"_Oh Look, if it aint pretty little Princess Alexis", Alexis looked up to see Lauren and Maddy blocking her path to the library. Alexis sighed, her happy feeling evaporating instantly. "What do you want Lauren?" she sighed as exhaustion took hold of her completely. _

_There had been little to no ribbing in the Psychology class they'd all attended, and that in itself was indication enough. Alexis looked past Maddy's right shoulder and spotted Ashley, he was leaning against a wall, talking to Joshua, and seemed to be in a world of his own. _

_Lauren stepped in to her line of sight, "He's mine", she hissed. Alexis sighed again, "Okay!" she shrugged, "I really don't care either way, so if you could please unblock my way, I'll be very happy!" she stressed the words sarcastically, and tried walking around Maddy. _

_Lauren gripped her arm, "look slut, I know Ashley gave you a Christmas present, just give it back to him, okay, and no one has to get hurt", she groused angrily as she pulled Alexis towards her, effectively making it look as though they were hugging, and not that they were cutting off her circulation. Alexis shook herself free, "Ash**ley**… did not give me a present", she said and the charm bracelet she wore jingled on her wrist. _

_Almost like a beacon both bullies' zeroed in on her bracelet. Maddy snaked a vice like grip on her bracelet and let out a strange sound, somewhere between a bark and a hiss, "Liar!" Lauren growled, "He gave you this didn't he?" Alexis rolled her eyes, and stepped away from the two idiot blondes, "No, and if you don't believe me you can ask him", she called out, "Ashley!" the girls spun around and pasted on fake smiles, as the boy in question turned around, "Here", Alexis threw a black box towards Ashley, the former caught it in shock, "That belongs to you, I don't need it", and taking the girls surprise as a good excuse stepped free, and walked away. _

_Alexis just barely reached the Library and as she stepped inside Lauren grabbed her arm and turned her around, she pulled on the bracelet and simpered, "This—" blind rage flood through Alexis and she yanked her hand away, nails scraped down Laurens arm, as Alexis shrieked, "Don't Touch That!" for the first time since Lauren and Maddy had begun irritating her, Alexis fought back, she pushed the taller blonde, who fell to the floor. _

_Alexis bit back a growl, her lips curled and a low snarl echoed through as Maddy rushed to help her and produced a scissor from her bag lashed out at Alexis. Alexis grabbed the twin blades, and barely flinched as the blades sank into her skin, blood dripped and she stepped away gripping her wrist she pulled it to her chest. _

_Anger flashed in a stark fury, rage glittered in Emerald orbs. Throwing the scissors away, they landed with a clatter on the stone floor, blood splattered, as Alexis glared at Lauren, "I'm only going to say this one last time; I am not in love with Ashley. Not anymore", stepping closer she hissed, with raw passion, "If you ever touch me again, or put your filthy hands on this bracelet again, I swear to God, I will Kill You!" she promised. _

_Turning around she walked away, she would have left it at that, if Maddy had simply kept her mouth shut, "You're a liar! If Ashley didn't give you that Bracelet, who did!None of the boys in school even look at you, you're so not cool, and none of them are dating you!" she shrieked._

_Alexis answered her as she simultaneously climbed the stairs, "Someone who has more heart than any boy in this school. Someone who doesn't have a girlfriend who watches over him like a mother, someone who stands alone. Someone who is stronger than anyone in his team. Someone with heart of an Angel and the soul of a warrior. Someone who doesn't need a treacherous bitch to doubt his every move, who has no faith in her relationship with him", turning around as she reached her landing she stated in a bold voice. "He is the man that is ten times more, in every way. I love, Kay!" her voice shifted and softly changed to a soft almost sad tone, "Rest assured Lauren, I am not interested in **little** **boys**", she walked to her office, and closed the door. _

_Sliding down to the floor, she let the tears fall as the pain filtered through her, "He is also someone I may never have", she whispered and tears fell in rapid succession and she cried into her knees._

Alexis walked towards her door and placed her hand on the door knob, she waited and pulled it open, it had been a good thirty one minutes since she had climbed into her office, and declared her love so passionately to the entire school. Now as she stood on the threshold of the Library, she paused, grabbing her bag, she hefted it on one shoulder and began her descent. Silence echoed as each step she took, looking up she sighed as each and everyone's eyes were on her.

**Of all the days, for the library to be full?**

Alexis walked down slowly, and she sighed, there seemed to be no end to the gawking as the eyes watched her, grabbing the pendant that rest above her heart she prayed for strength, and as she made it to the landing floor, she immediately felt two warm arms wrap her in a hug, looking up Alexis smiled as she spotted a pair of striking turquoise eyes, "Aaliya", she breathed in relief, her eyes strayed to the curly haired brunette at her side, "Fatima", she whispered the name like a prayer.

Alexis felt the violin bag be taken from her and she smiled as she heard, Fatima's crisp accented voice state in annoyance, "Oi, this aint some bloody Rock Show, bugger off why don't ya!" whispers broke out as Alexis was led out the doors, and she breathed a second sigh of relief.

However her relief was short lived as the blonde twosome, cornered them, a small crowd gathered around them. Ashley stood behind Lauren his eyes held a strange look of something akin to betrayal, as Alexis looked at him.

Fatima frowned, "Oh what now?" she grumbled in absolute disdain. Aaliya sighed, "What do you want?" she asked politely. Lauren laughed the sound caused everyone to wince, "Bloody Hell, talk about nails on a chalkboard", Fatima hissed.

Snickers rippled through the crowd, and Maddy shrieked, "Shut up!" Silence descended not out of obedience Alexis noted more out of the need to know what else would happen. Lauren scoffed, "You really are that desperate aren't you?" she stated blandly, as she gripped Ashley's arm, and continued, practically snorting the words, "To actually make up a guy with all those virtuous qualities, and at the same time insult my relationship with Ashley! You are such a slut", she scoffed.

Alexis opened her mouth to retort angrily, only to have Aaliya beat her to the chase, "Kay is a real person, you blonde twat!" she said. Maddy scoffed, "Oh Really!", "Yes, Really", Fatima interjected. Lauren smirked, "Oh so you have met this Kay person then?" she asked, Aaliya paused for a second before she managed to reply, "of course we have", she replied. Alexis pulled her back, "it's okay", she whispered. But Maddy had already caught the pause and she simpered, "Liar, your friends are liars too", she snarked.

Alexis took a step forward, "They haven't met him so what, doesn't make him a figment of my imagination", she argued. Lauren and Maddy laughed, "Honestly, even you can do better than that!" they simpered. Alexis took a step back, "its true", she faltered and then without really thinking she turned around and ran, the crowd parted to let her through.

**It isn't a lie!**

_**Why am I running!**_

Alexis ran down the corridor, as tears fell from her eyes, blindly running, her thoughts whirring a mile a minute, she ran towards the end of the corridor. Laughter echoed down and followed her, drowning out the warm words of encouragement and the defense uttered to protect her.

As Alexis reached the double doors she threw them open and crashed into a sold brick wall. "Whoa, there", a deep voice rumbled and warm arms claimed her wrapping her in a cocoon of safety and warmth. "Alexis?" the voice whispered.

**It can't be…**

Alexis looked up into eyes of startling sky blue, "Kay?" she asked at his silent nod she threw her arms around him and cried, "Please take me away", she begged. The Irish detective paused and with eyes filled with worry, he pulled her to his side and guided her down the steps, his voice warm and soothing, "Of course, Let's go", he guided her down the steps, and towards the end of the path.

Alexis tread cautiously, and Kevin paused, "You're hurt", he whispered. Alexis nodded. Pausing mid path, he tucked a stray lock free from her face, Alexis felt cool hands wipe her tears, and pull her close, "What happened?" he asked softly. Alexis pulled him closer, "Can we go somewhere first?" she pleaded. Kevin nodded and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "Sure, I have the perfect place", he murmured as he gently led her to his bike, standing a few paces away.

Despite her depressed state of mind, Alexis took in the black bikes' features and she felt a soft smile grace her features, "Another one of James' pet projects?" she asked her eyes roved over the bike and she grinned. Kevin chuckled as he handed her a helmet and climbed over the bike, "YuP", he replied, popping the 'p', he waited as Alexis slipped on behind him; she wrapped her arms around him, and snuggled closer to his warmth. Kevin squeezed her hand, and revved the bike's engine, and with a slick swerve rode down the School's lane.

XX

* * *

><p>Fatima blinked, "Hang on, was that?" she turned to her cousin, who looked equally gob-smacked, "uh-huh", she nodded. Silence reigned for all of three seconds as Fatima squealed and jumped onto her cousin, glomping her, "Man, talk about moments of absolute cliché!" she shrieked happily. Aaliya grinned, "It was absolutely Romantic, did you call him?" she asked. Fatima paused, "No, I thought you did", she turned to her cousin. Aaliya's eyes widened, "No way!" she whispered in awe, Fatima grinned a Cheshire grin, "The Call of an Angel!" she whispered. The cousins hugged and jumped up and down.<p>

"Who—who was that?" a young boy with brown eyes asked, "I mean he kinda looked like a knight, or a prince", he looked at the two girls. A taller but slightly stouter girl of the same age, smacked him over the head, "I hate to agree with geek-boy here, but really who on earth was that guy, I mean I didn't get a good look at his face, 'cause of the light, but what little I did see was Hot enough. But he looked older", Fatima grinned, and discreetly pinched her cousin, "that's 'cause Kay's in college", she smirked.

Aaliya smirked a devilish look that transformed her normally polite features into something classically elegant with a touch of vindictive evil, that even if the students were to put a name to it, they'd come up with something inherently flawed in its very description.

Whirling around the long skirt she wore, swayed around her ankles, and she pinned Lauren with her cold eyes, "Who he is, is infinite times more priceless than your _**pet**_", she hissed. Angry eyes slid to Ashley's and she smirked, "The one with the Angel has wings to fly. The one with the Sparrow has wings to clip. Stay away from Alexis", she warned.

Fatima smiled an evil grin, "Alexis may have an Angel protecting her, but if either of you try to hurt her again, no place on earth will be safe for you. Alexis is more than just our friend, we will destroy you!" the promise and note of finality left the students in bemused awe.

The cousins walked down the path and as they reached the double doors, the students heard Aaliya squeal, "Man he is _**fiiiiiiine**_!" she practically moaned. Leaving the two blonde girls, the rest followed the cousins, and smirked, a few boys groaned in jealousy, while the girls practically swooned. (A/N: The cousins haven't actually met Ryan, but they've heard an awful lot about him from Alexis, and Kabir does whine, a lot!)

Fatima moaned, "Man would you look at that, I reckon its freezing as all hell ain't it, but mate he's got style, I mean would you look at that bike, it's like a Black Stallion!" she squealed. The Geek looked at her, "Astute description, that's a Yamaha YZF-R1. It was launched in 1998, by the Yamaha Company. Many modifications were made during 2001 till 2009. The newest model is stylish in terms of appearance but 2001 model was much better when we talk about performance. Specifications

Length: 81.5 in Width: 28.1 in Height: 44.5 in Fuel Capacity: 4.8 gal Wheelbase: 55.7 in Transmission: 6-speed with multi-plate slipper clutch Engine Type: 998cc, liquid-cooled 4-stroke DOHC 16 valves", he paused as the stout Girl grabbed his arm, and really looked at him, "Adam in English, Puh-lease?" she whined. "Sorry Becky, old habits, In simple terms, it may look heavy as all hell, but it's a sleek ride, with beauty and power, think of it as Riding a Machine with power rippling beneath your muscles in a steady thrum, a response of sexual desire so strong, it makes you feel all kinds of coming undone", he explained, with a voice equal parts bland, equal parts all husky.

Fatima and Aaliya exchanged a glance and smirked a Siamese twin sneaky grin, which left most bystanders around them in trepidation to take a few steps back. The look could simply be translated as vindicated approval…with a touch of wrought vengeance. "Hell Yeas!" Aaliya smirked, and Fatima grinned, "Brilliant!" she hissed as she spotted the blondes and Ashley, the latter scowling in anger.

**Revenge is a dish best served cold….**

XX

* * *

><p>Kevin whistled as he stepped out of the car, and walked to where his cousin stood, the doctor looked three times stiff in all manner of the words. The detective waited patiently as the doctor finished his call, issuing instructions, on what seemed to him as a complicated heart operation, or something equally bloody and gore-y.<p>

_**Gore-y?**_

**Okay, yes that was lame, give a guy a break, I need sleep….**

Kevin blinked as James turned around, his disgruntled expression changing from frustrated to surprise in seconds, "Hey? Why are you here?" he asked warily, eyes trailing over the detective as he accessed whether Kevin was in any danger, or pain. Kevin shrugged, "Wanted a place to crash, I'm sleepy and Jenny's back", he mumbled weakly, as he followed his cousin, who nodded in acknowledgement as they walked together into the mansion.

Kevin entered the kitchen and pulled three eggs from the ridge, "I'll cook me some breakfast first, am a little peachy on the sidelines, and really need some food", he muttered. James lifted a brow, "Mate, how long have you been without actual sleep?" he asked. Kevin grinned sheepishly, "Didn't sleep the entire night"; he answered and proved it by yawning. James sighed "mate, you got a death wish or something?" he asked. Pushing his cousin onto the seat, he took over the kitchen and whipped out a pan and started preparing a full English Breakfast, with eggs and Bacon and Kippers on the side, he poured a tall glass of juice while he waited for the Bacon to fry, and asked the question, "Another nightmare?" he asked Kevin, as the Irish detective slumped all over the island Table, and looked six sheets to the wind, and exhausted as all hell, without the influence of any actual alcohol.

Kevin's blue eyes peered at him through his lashes as he groaned, "If you categorize Jenny as a bloody nightmare, then yeah I had a nightmare!" James raised a brow, and Kevin answered the unspoken question, "She not only interrupted a rather 'Hot and Heavy' session with Alexis that I was enjoying mind you—", "Did you kiss her?" James interrupted. Kevin looked up, "No", he paused slightly bewildered at James' enthusiasm, too exhausted to delve in its intimate details, and he sighed as he continued anyway "I mean it was mostly necking, and she interrupted it, spent the entire night, till 6 in the morning, cursing the very existence of man, at the top of her friggin' Irish Lungs!" Kevin groaned petulantly. James hid a smirk, and served him two fired eggs, sunny side up, two strips of bacon and kippers, with a single toast. "Bon Appetite, cousin", he grinned.

Kevin dug in with Lazy movements and James rolled his eyes, mock-praying for patience, as he pulled the plate towards himself and walked towards his cousin, seating next to him, he picked up the fork, and shook his head, and lifted it to Kevin's mouth, "Come on open up, say '_aaahhh'_", he prodded the sleepy detective and fed him his food.

Silence reigned for twenty minutes as the doctor fed the Irish detective, until Kevin grinned, "You used to do this when we were kids, set down Sam and Me, and fed us till we couldn't eat. Took care of us, before you even thought of breaking bread, took care of everything", he stated matter-of-factly, and then sat back and cocked his head pushing his plate away.

James smiled, "Okay, beddy bed, kiddo, come on", he pulled his cousin up, and undressed him from the carefully, and he gently tucked him into his bed, whistling softly. Kevin's eyes blinked back sleep for a few minutes longer, and looked at James, grabbing the older man's wrist he managed to ask, "James when will you let someone take care of you?" Kevin blinked as James grinned down at him, "I have everyone else to take care of me, don't worry, I'm fantastic", he simply said, as he tucked Kevin all the way in, and he sighed, "Get some sleep", he ordered gently and closed the curtains.

Kevin watched him as he worked around the room, and as he walked towards the door, he worked up enough energy to call out, "Call him, James. He's just as scared as you are", he stated blandly. James froze, Kevin sighed, "Jeez, he aint gonna be the first one to call you, he's like got two kids you know, he's about as nervous as they come, because come on, he's practically the girl in this, you have to take—control—", he yawned and snuggled into the covers. James sighed a second time, "Kevin—", he paused unsure.

**Time to bring out the big guns!**

Kevin sighed, "Just call him, and jeez, quit being a bloody twelve year old girl, and please just call him. Your mopey-dopey look you got on is seriously annoying!" and fell asleep promptly. James grinned, "Idiot", he walked towards his little cousin and sighed, "Thank you for loving me", he whispered and kissed him softly on the forehead, smiling indulgently as Kevin snuggled deep into the covers. As the doctor walked out, the detective popped an eye open, "Sure, I'm the idiot", he muttered to the empty room in general.

**If only you could see how much he loves you…**

XXX

* * *

><p>James sighed, and looked at the journal he'd been studying for the last half hour in vain, and finally threw it onto the desk in absolute exhaustion, "Ugh!" he scrubbed his head and sighed, "Screw it!" Grabbing his cell phone, James scrolled down his contacts and as <em><strong>the name<strong>_ highlighted, he closed one eye and then he hit dial, with one eye open and the other closed he listened to the dial tone, and almost dropped the phone, as Trace' voice sounded gravelly, _'H'llo'_.

James swallowed, "Hello", he said, voice oddly calm and deep. _'James?'_ Trace had asked almost cautious and the doctor recognized just a bit of hope. James smiled a softy shy smile, "Hello Trace, How are you?" he asked.

Soft laughter filled with what seemed like a lot of relief to James echoed down the line._ 'I'm good. Ha, I'm good'_, James smiled, "I'm sorry", he whispered. Trace' voice sounded light with relief, _'I love you'_, he whispered. James grinned almost, "I love you too", and he breathed, "God, so much! I've missed you", he said, almost cried. Trace sighed,_ 'Idiot, so have I'_, he said.

James grinned as he began talking, "How's the kids, I miss them, especially TJ, he's very much like you, although, now that I think about it, Lily, kind of reminds me of you a lot more than TJ does", James paused and laughed softly, "I'm rambling aren't I?" he asked petulantly.

Trace laughed,_ 'A bit yes'._ James laughed, "I need to meet you, see you. I need to", he mumbled. Trace' cautious voice answered him, _'I can't say that I do not want that too, I want to see you too. More so than I can possibly begin to explain to you, but I can't, not now. There are loose ends I'm still tying up, and I—_', "I know", James interjected, and after a pause, continued wryly, "God, I'm sorry, I know I'm being super selfish, and I'm sorry", he repeated.

_'Quit apologizing. All's well, look we just need time. We'll see each other again, we just need time_', Trace interjected weakly. James sighed, "Okay", he agreed. Trace laughed,_ 'Okay?'_ he asked. James laughed, "Yup, okay. We're just both stupid that way. Both selfish, and both—", James said. _'Very much in love',_ Trace stated with wry humor. James grinned; "Yup!" he stated popping the 'p' with good ol' fashioned suction. They talked about almost everything, since they had last seen each other.

XXX

* * *

><p>Kevin woke up with a jolt, peering over the edge of the covers, he looked at the time and sighed, "Ugh!" and yawning he stepped out of the bedspread, and moved to the en-suite bathroom, for a shower. As he walked out a good thirty minutes, towel slung low on his hips, James walked into the room, holding a tray with Sandwiches and a glass of juice, "Oh. You're up", he placed the tray on the bedside dresser and watched as Kevin began dressing himself. Kevin pulled on a simple Black T-shirt, a Black side-zipped pullover, and pulled on a pair of Black Boxers.<p>

James quirked a brow "Am I missing something or are you planning to wear a cape and a mask, screaming down the road,_ 'I'm batman'_?" he asked. Kevin grunted out a laugh, "No. I just like what I'm wearing. Black is my favorite color". James nodded, "Technically black isn't a color". Kevin shook his head, "Yeah Yeah, I take it you called him", he stated. James nodded once, and flushed a deep red as Kevin added **_'Finally'_**, under his breath. Pulling on a pair of Dark Blue Jeans, Kevin tucked his Slovak, under his T-shirt and Sweater, the cold metal slinked across his skin, letting goose-bumps ride over his skin.

Pulling on a Black Coat, that fell way below his back and flapped around his knees, he looked up, moving past the doctor he gulped down the orange juice, in two quick gulps and placing the glass next to the plate of sandwiches, stated, "I've gotta go. It's four. So which bike, am I supposed to take?" he asked.

James grinned, "Awesome, Let me introduce you to my new baby", he shoved the plate of Sandwiches in Kevin's hands, and practically pulled his arm out of its socket, as he dragged the detective out the door, "O-oi! Where's the bloody fire?" he asked. James smirked, "Shut up and eat", he ordered dragging the shorter man to his shed. Kevin shrugged, and bit into a sandwich.

**Oh well, if you can't beat 'em, eat 'em**

_**Dude! That sounded bad even in my own head.**_

* * *

><p>Kevin had barely swallowed the last bite, of the turkey Sandwich, when his jaw dropped, "No friggin' way", he gaped at the sleek Black Beauty that stood before him. The metal fenders gleaming with absolute shine, that it would blind any good man, "This, This is <em><strong>the<strong>_, Yamaha YZF-R1... **The** new R1 engine technology from the M1 MotoGP bike, with its cross plane crankshaft? The first ever production motorcycle to do so. Crossplane technology puts each connecting rod 90° from the next, with an uneven firing interval of 270°- 180°- 90°- 180°. Holy Shit!" he turned and lunged at his cousin, "I mean you revamped a **Yamaha YZF-R1000**!" he almost choked on his own saliva.

James grinned, "Yup… I'm starting to like this word… The front has the same classic R1 shape, though the air intake location and headlamp design have been revamped on the 2009 model; utilizing only projector lamps, and using the new-found design space within the nose cone to reroute ram air tubes next to the lights. Testing the 2010 model year in the confines of a tri-oval racetrack, I can report a 1⁄4-mile (400 m) time of 10.02 seconds at 144.23 miles per hour (232.12 km/h), an indicated top speed of 165 mph (266 km/h), and fuel consumption of 25 miles per US gallon (9.4 L/100 km; 30 mpg-imp)".

Kevin gaped at him, "Holy Hell! That's effing cool bro, Sweet Mother of Mary's ghost. I can take this out, really?" he asked as he placed a hand on the sleek body, reverently caressing the body with an almost worship akin expression gracing his features. James nodded, "Just don't crash her, and I'll let you take her home", he grinned. Kevin nodded his head, "Crash her? Are you kidding me, I'd rather take a bullet", he sighed and then without really warning James, straddled the body of the sleek pistol, and sighed, "Man, I cannot wait to take her out for a spin ride. James if I hadn't found Alexis, I'm pretty sure you just introduced me, to the woman of my dreams", he all but sighed with absolute pleasure.

James tossed him the keys, "Talk about having an affair", he teased. Kevin grinned, "Well I am man of many affairs". James grimaced, "Even I know that's a bad joke, and according to Sam, I'm humor deficient", he shot back. Kevin grinned, "Uh-huh", putting the key on ignition he felt the power zap into the body beneath him, and the pulsing vibe, saluting once he rode the bike out of the shed and grinned as the Black beast sat on the curve of the road, grinning, Kevin removed Black shades and placed them over his eyes, "See ya", he said, and revved the bike's engine, and took off down the road, as he mentally moaned in delight.

**Oh Yesss….**

* * *

><p>He was riding alone for the first time in a long time. The wind whipping around &amp; through his hair, Black vinyl, smooth under the pads of his fingers as he swiped his hand across the handles it was like coming home. The soothing hum of the motor traveled up from the seat and vibrating through every fiber of his being, letting him know she was alive.<p>

This was Kevin's version of heaven, whatever it was really like; this had kept him sane in the hell his dreams invoked… at least for the first few years. Just closing his eyes and cutting out the pain and the screaming and the blackness for this image: riding any bike, riding into the sunset, his firm grip on the wheel as she hugged the back road curves.

Racing to the Alexis' school as a steady thrum of pleasure scooted through his entire being, as he traveled the way to his new form of heaven, reaching her. To feel her in his arms, and to taste her skin, it was like a drug, intoxicating and warm; sweet almost like honey, with a dangerous scent of poison. 'Beware the Rose, and the serpent beneath its petals', the phrase never seemed more appropriate. As he thought of her, her taste haunted him, as he remembered how close he had come to tasting her sweet lips, only to be interrupted by Jenny. Kevin groaned as he felt his pants constrict, the rhythm of the bike wasn't helping his arousal.

_**Nor are the thoughts, mate…**_

**Oh shut up!**

Kevin grinned, as he reached Alexis' school, hopping off of the bike, which he parked at the end of the street he looked up, the building in front of him, read **Library **and he smirked, his princess was in those four walled confines, and he had every intention of releasing her from the Dragons' lair.

**Bloody Hell… When did I turn into such a twelve year old girl…**

_**Dangerous territory mate…**_

**I suppose it happens to the best of the lot, who fall in love, ridiculously…**

Smirking at his own thoughts, Kevin jogged up the lane, and climbed the steps, his steps bouncing with energy as he threw open the double doors and walked towards the interiors, only to stop, and brace himself as a blurry figure smashed right into him.

**What the hell—**

Taking stock of his bearings three things became avidly clear to the detective, in the minute it took him to balance himself. One, a woman painfully distraught had crashed right into him, and had practically almost knocked him flat on his back, second, every cop instinct he had, scanned the surroundings as his body instinctively recognized the woman in his arms, "Alexis", he whispered, and the third thing he noticed was the large crowd of students standing off to the sides as he enveloped the young woman in his arms, responding almost automatically as his heart clenched painfully, as tears slid down her cheeks.

"It's okay baby I've got you", and he held her infinitely closer as they walked together out of the building, his eyes worried as he slipped out of the school, Even as they reached the bike, he barely smiled, as she acknowledged the change in the vehicle.

Kevin leant forward and before she straddled the bike, he placed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth, "Let's go"; he whispered and slipped onto the bike; waiting for her to climb onto the back. Kevin reared the bike and sped down the road, her arms around him, almost as if seeking comfort, placing one of his hands on hers, he pulled her right palm, and placed it over his heart as he swore to himself,

**I'll take away her pain, I promise.**

**XXXXXXXXX**


	21. Ch 19: Blood Red Roses

**-Hello, I am really very sorry for the late update, but thank you for the reviews…**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Readers; <strong>maybe you can check all the IMAGES on my face-book page … my face-book ID: Sahiba Katrina, album Emerald Sparks, with various captions...

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> THIS IS AN **OOC** STORY. Alexis and Ryan, fall in love with each other, it's a gradual slow beginning to what I consider a beautiful relationship, between two sexy individuals…. Oh and the many trials and sufferings they follow through it. Alexis' birthday is on March 21-03-93. This will be completely OOC, but I really like exploring the horizons.

**DISCLAIMER: **NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY (Chapter one's first scene), AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE. THE REST OF THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Dear Readers; In case anyone is confused about the Timeline, Alexis and Kevin's meeting, dates are as follows:<p>

15th December – Thursday (they meet, on Thursday, and continue to get to know one another, till Friday; It's just recorded as Thursday in Alexis' diary as _Thursday_, only),

16th December – Friday (They had Dinner),

17th December – Saturday (they went shopping),

18th December – Sunday (They went to Nostradamus),

19th December – Monday (Alexis left for L.A.),

20th December – Tuesday (Alexis wakes up from her nightmare (it is one day later, remember she falls asleep in the airport))

21st December – Wednesday (Ryan and James reach the Catskills)

22nd December – Thursday (Alexis in L.A. finding friends)…

23rd December – Friday (Alexis and Ryan suffer through their own intense feelings, both play instruments using Music as a shield) and now on with the story…

25th December – Sunday (Alexis & Ryan celebrate Christmas)… obviously…

30th December – Friday (Alexis and Ryan in New York)…

31st December – Saturday (New York)…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

**Blood Red Roses**

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Alexis asked as she slid of the bike, and waited for Kevin to dismount. Kevin grinned at her, "We're at the end of West End, and it's just an old beach somewhere south of Nassau County. It's just at the end of the actual beach. It's a deserted area, so we'll be fine here. Come on", grabbing her arm, he gently led her to the sand, behind a few larger rocks, they came across a kind of oasis on the side of the beach, without any actual palm trees in the picture.<p>

Kevin removed his coat, and pulled off his sweater, "What are you doing, you'll freeze?" Alexis almost shrieked as she asked the question and stepped forward, only to pause as Kevin stepped back, "Why?" she asked slightly hurt, as he withdrew. Kevin sighed, "Come on, Strip!" he ordered. Alexis raised a brow, "Excuse me?" she snapped in shocked irritation. Kevin circled her, "Oh come on, you're practically vibrating with pent up rage, let it out. I'm giving you a chance to rage", he stated in an absolute bland yet strong tone.

Somehow Alexis found the sound of his bland voice grating and she growled low, in her throat. "Shut up!" she hissed in anger, "You have no idea, what I'm feeling", she said. Kevin smirked at her, "Don't I? I mean, here we both are, me with an absolute fantastic timing to swoop in and save the Princess from all the twits and all the danger she has inflicted upon herself, thanks to her pride. And then there's you, said princess filed with absolute rage, she can't even distinguish her own emotions", he cocked his head to the side, and smirked. Alexis growled, "You really want to fight?" she snapped and with unhurried steps, slipped off her coat, and pulled off her sweatshirt. Unlacing her boots, and pulling off her stockings, she toed the sand, beneath her feet.

It should've been hard to see with the sun's glare enveloping behind the Rocks, but somehow, Alexis managed to catch a dagger mid air as it was propelled to her from the direction Kevin stood at. "A Dagger?" she growled inwardly. It wasn't an ordinary dagger, the metal body lay smooth, longer than an average blade, with two inbuilt ridges, which seemed to her as a puzzle piece, that linked two more jagged blades, the blade was half the length of an actual sword, but relatively larger than an ordinary blade. The handle was simply a leather grip, engraved with odd symbols; she couldn't pin-point the origin of. Alexis clutching the weapon swung it downwards as her eyes glared in a furious agony for the one responsible. It was that sort of idiocy in this Place that caused such hazardous accidents!

**Daggers falling from the skies? **

She didn't know what she would have told a dignitary should she have been meeting with one now. As the quick, yet thorough, inspection of the beach as far as she could tell proved culprit-less, Alexis steeled her jaw and made a move to turn around when something cold, and very much deadly, pressed itself against her throat. "Too easy," Kevin's tongue clicked his voice as smooth as velvet. The tone in which he used was one she was quite used to. He did after all use it often enough in the privacy of their moments.

He seemed to know what he was doing to her as the feel of his hard body pressed the length of itself against her. She had to physically restrain herself from spinning around to face him. The blade against her neck was held tight enough that any such movement would cost her dearly.

And she wasn't entirely sure that Kevin didn't mean business, either. "Kevin what are you doing? What are you thinking; I could've been hurt, or worse, killed!" Finally able to process her thoughts, the girl, couldn't allow his questionable antics to go unnoticed. Just because it was Kevin did not change the rules.

**Or, something like that…**

It was difficult to maintain balance when the man she loved, seemed to reap certain benefits. Kevin gave a snort, and then a soft sigh, using his free hand to push away from her. The move caught Alexis by surprise as she stumbled forward, turning to face him slowly. While she had him in sight, Alexis allowed herself a moment to take in his attire. He was wearing something akin to a sweatshirt, loose and fitting, the only difference being that this one was pure Cotton and a comfortable pair of Blue Jeans. The cut of his T-shirt left the neckline open, the sleeves were long, she was well aware of the angelic appearance it gave him when fighting. To top it all off, not only did the T-shirt fit snuggly to his lean body Alexis swallowed was sure, she was a dead girl.

"Alexis?" the sound of his voice pulled her from her thoughts as she once more focused on his beautiful face. He was closer than he had been, both daggers (the same who seemed sisters to the blade she held) drawn and fisted as he folded his arms beneath his torso. His frown scolding her. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" "Yes, and you've just proved my point."

Suddenly, he was throwing himself at her. Alexis jumped to defend herself, catching his daggers with the one she held horizontally out before him. "I say you are far too easily distracted. All I have to do is stand here." Her lips pursed at his raise of a singular brow, as if challenging her to tell him he was wrong. He wasn't, of course. Sliding her blade along his weapons, she pushed him back, holding the fuller extended towards him in a reproachful manner.

"You think I'm angry? That I don't know what I'm feeling" she couldn't help it, her mouth nearly fell open at the obvious accusation. Her not know?

**Preposterous! **

Kevin couldn't help the laugh that escaped his throat at the look on her face. Her scowl only seemed to deepen with every snigger. "No, no, I just…" instead of using words, he trailed the blade of his weapon along her skin, listening to the metallic scrape as it went down to the hilt, bringing her closer to him. "I thought you weren't angry?" he spoke the words so softly, she had to strain to hear. Alexis barely had time to react as he twisted, nearly catching her in the throat again with a backhanded dagger. She maneuvered out of the way just in time, curving her wrist and slashing it upward towards him. His daggers bounced off the weapon, deterring it as he spun in towards her. Thinking quickly, Alexis caught his left wrist and twisted it behind his back, using only the necessary force. (She knew not to treat him as if he were made of glass). Meanwhile her dagger was brought up to catch his throat. He wasn't going to be done in so soon, though, and matched her by blocking with his dagger.

She breathed in his ear, her mood having done a complete one eighty. Mischief danced in his eyes as he bumped her with his backside, the feeling of the flesh pushing against her making her suppress a groan. His mouth was open, lips curled at the corners to reveal his frisky attitude. He drug his tongue over his teeth, twirling the dagger as he made a sound similar to a laugh and charged at her again. Alexis could feel the stirrings of desire quickly spreading throughout her body as her eyes caught sight of his bare stomach, as the T-shirt rode up. Every fast paced movement jostled the T-shirt, giving her more than just a fleeting look at his creamy flesh. Little was left to her imagination at this point. She no longer cared about being kept "sharp".

When he came at her with his dagger, she moved in anticipation, successfully tricking him as he quickly planted his foot to stop himself short. She knew his plan. He was going to twist around the other way and come at her from the other side. Her hand smacked his away, the move stunning him as his weapon was knocked from his hand. Trapping his free hand between them, her dagger pressed lightly into the skin of his other wrist. Moving could result in him losing not just the grip on his dagger, but his hand with it.

The two panted, Kevin didn't object when he felt Alexis press herself into him from behind, nuzzling her nose against his neck as her knee pushed itself between his thighs. She blew small heated breaths against his skin, the back of her free hand moving slowly down his side. A series of shivers ran down his spine, making his nipples pucker. He was losing all sense of purpose, only managing to summon his willpower long enough to break away from her.

"Now we're even." she said casually, smirking at how quickly the tables had been turned. Kevin huffed, "Hardly. The blade of your weapon is much longer than mine."

"What do you suggest then, Kay?"

Eying her, Kevin's lips slowly rose up into a smirk. he tossed his dagger off to the side, standing unarmed. Alexis tilted her head. "No weapons. We settle this the old fashioned way." With a raise of her brows, and a shrug of her shoulders, Alexis half grinned as she let her weapon fall from her grasp, landing with a soft echoing thud on the sand below.

Neither was sure who made the first move. They were a tangled mess, Kevin's attempts at hitting her with one of his blows seeming spot on until she somehow managed to parry them at the last instant. His high kicks were blocked by her forearm, yet whenever he did lift his leg, she was momentarily caught off guard by the skin revealed from the move. It gave him enough time to retract and move in for a solid blow, but somehow, she managed to regain her senses and would catch his fist.

Kevin soon realized that he was on the offensive, and she was simply toying with him, admiring the flush of his skin. He wasn't entirely sure if it was due to the exertion of their activity or the fact that whenever she touched him, it sent a rush of fire through his veins. What started out with his calling the shots had swiftly become counter effective. He was supposed to be teaching her a lesson for allowing her emotions to close off, and yet here he was, vivid images of every night he'd dreamt, since discovering his heart and her charm couldn't harm him, forcing his sudden mistake.

His kick meant for the side of her head, he'd have stopped the blow before it would have landed of course, had been much too slow (or she was just that fast) and resulted with her being able to grab a hold of his ankle. Balancing him-self on one leg, the look in his eyes as realization washed over him made his heart skip a beat.

Kevin was gone the instant she pulled him forward, her hand sliding along the underside of his leg, smoothing up his calf. She reached the back of his knee when he gave a yelp, his balance long lost. Grabbing for her, Kevin clung to Alexis as she guided him to the ground, quickly covering his body with her own. There was nothing he could've done to thwart her from obtaining the upper hand. She was strong and demanding, her hands already seizing his own as they trapped his arms well above his head.

Kevin arched up into her, his body betraying him in ways he didn't dare criticize it for. The feel of her body soft over his made it difficult for him to breathe. His shirt having pushed up, away to reveal the skin he offered to no one but his beloved, now, Kevin's knees fell open in an instant to cradle her between his warm thighs.

His eyes fluttered for a moment as he let out a strangled gasp."I thought we agreed no weapons?" Kevin asked breathlessly, his hips instinctively rolling upward which forced him to drag his lower lip between his teeth. Alexis chuckled as she nibbled the skin beneath his ear, making him shudder with want. "That isn't my dagger Kevin…"

"It has thrust and that's still cheating, Alexis." Reduced to nothing more than putty beneath her, Kevin thought that if he were going to lose, he might as well not do so without more of a fight. Playing along for the most part, it was rather easy to do what with her peppering kisses along the column of his throat, Kevin slowly slid his leg up her side, determined to wrap the limb around her in order to give him the proper leverage he needed.

He wasn't even prepared for the delicious friction that was suddenly created between them as she shifted above him, sensing his intentions. Judging by the low groan that curled from her lips, Kevin guessed she must've felt it too. It no longer mattered to him whether he emerged victorious or not. Lying with his back firmly planted in the soft sand, Alexis' glorious body obscuring him from the eyes of anyone who would happen to wander by the beach, Kevin was hard pressed to care for anything other than when she was planning on relieving the ache beginning to stir between his legs.

Letting go of his hands, Alexis slid hers down his arms, curving her finger tips to seek more, her mouth neared his nipples, her tongue darting along the swell teasingly until she tugged the fabric to the side. It surprised him when he felt her hot mouth surround his nipple. Crying out, Kevin locked a leg around her, the other hooking itself over her waist, pulling her closer as his hand moved up to grip her hair in his. Her back gave a high arch as if to push more of her breast into his mouth. His tongue swiped over her puckered nipple, through her clothes, sucking the point before teasing it with his teeth. She hissed at the pleasure, moaning when his hips gyrated up into her own.

The sound of her laughter brought his head from the clouds, his eyes opened when he no longer felt her lovely tongue stroking him. Kevin looked at her almost incredulously as she loomed above him, "So, I guess this mean's I'm the winner. I hope there's a prize?" Slipping her hand from his chest, Alexis stole his blue eyes as she moved her touch over his stomach. Rubbing her inner thigh in slow circular motions for a moment, he watched as her mouth dropped when he finally touched her. Alexis moaned, with wanton abandon, as he felt her over her tights. Swallowing she stared into Kevin's lust blown pupils, his eyes, almost Midnight blue, as they reached for each other instinctively.

* * *

><p>Flipping her over Kevin straddled her waist, as realization swept through him, "Jesus Christ, Emerald! What the hell? So, Let's see, I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're no longer pissed?" he asked. Alexis sighed, and blinked at him, and almost groaned as her inner voice stated blandly.<p>

**Wakey Wakey! Time to get up!**

Alexis swallowed, "I will admit, I'm no longer ticked off, but I am curious. How the hell did you know, I was in any kind of trouble?" she asked. Kevin smirked, "Where to even begin", he sighed as he pushed off of her and lay down next to her. Kevin quickly recounted the events leading to the moment that left them both panting on the ground, explaining why he felt the need to tell her, why he couldn't keep a secret, despite what The Captain had said, and all things related to the events that led to him, reaching her as a way to explain, his need to protect her, despite the need to teach her a lesson, and then ending with, "I can't not tell you that you don't mean something to me, and I can't keep a secret against you. So, Alexis I may have been ordered not to tell you anything, but I can tell Emerald. I have the objective to believe you are worth more to me, than a promise made to me by my captain!" Kevin finished rather violently.

Alexis stared at the twilight sky, "Okay", she exhaled heavily, "Well that's definitely not what I expected. I mean, Sonnuva Bitch!" she cursed. "I don't understand, how the hell, could she have gone behind my back, and gone to the Captain, and squeal!" she whined petulantly. Kevin grinned, "Hey", he turned on his side and faced her, "Alexis sweetie, come on, think about this logically, you have a lot of people who care about you. Why didn't you ever tell anyone, you were getting hurt by a few blonde twits?" he asked warily, yet softly as he caressed her closer and pushed a few tendrils of her hair, and smoothed it away from her face.

Alexis sighed and closed her eyes, "I wanted to, but it wasn't exactly easy. For one, can you tell me when it was the first time you told anyone you were suffering from any kind of nightmares?" she asked. Kevin sighed as he pressed his forehead against hers, "Point Taken", he muttered. Alexis sighed as she agreed with him, nestling closer.

**Point obviously Taken…**

XXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Kevin sighed, they had been laying on the sand for the last half hour, Kevin peered at his watch and grinned, "It's almost Seven, think we should head back, get a good rest, and then change for your dad's New Year gig, Eh?" he smirked, as he moved closer to. Alexis smiled, as she looked at him, cuddling closer to his warmth. They were buried beneath his heavy coat, she burrowed clo9ser to him, and Kevin wrapped an arm around her. Alexis sighed, "I guess we should, but I really don't feel like going", she mumbled. Kevin smiled, "You afraid, Daddy dearest is gonna ask, about <em>'Kay'<em> again?" he teased. Alexis laughed, "Oh God! I forgot about that", silence reigned as they both acknowledged the seriousness of the situation, until Alexis burst into a hysterical fit of giggles, "Well he'll be meeting Kay, he just won't know he's meeting Kay", she said, sniggering softly. Kevin smirked, "True that", they laughed softly as they moved infinitely closer.

Alexis paused as she suddenly remembered something, "Never mind that, I'm more curious with where on earth you managed to find a sword-dagger-thing-a-majing!" she queried in perplexing confusion. Kevin grinned, "Blame James. He trained under a Shaolin Martial Arts guy, when we were kids, up until we all separated to different colleges. Everyone in the family is trained in Martial Arts. Ari's good, Lia's right creepy when she's pissed, it's like this ancient Jet-Li persona enters her and she's right scary. Same with Leo and Sam, their spouses aren't into fighting, but when we were little, Mom practically ordered the girls to learn how to defend themselves, And Leo, James, Sam, Lia and I we were into it, rather obsessed with it, actually. But, no one was as into it as James was. This sword, he designed it, he calls it _Yeux_. As in Eyes in French", he explained. "Eyes? That's a weird name to give a sword, and what do you mean he designed it?" she asked.

Kevin shrugged, "Don't ask me why he chose _'Yeux'_, what I do know, is that at the end of his classes with the Shaolin Templar, he was told to pass, he'd have to design a sword of his own, to his best abilities. Something that'd work best for him", pausing Kevin stared at the sky, "You see, James has a fascination with swords, and he likes daggers as well, So he wanted to design a puzzle piece sword, which could break into Three pieces, When you put the pieces together, it's like a Katana, you know a Japanese Sword, it curves in the right angle, but Because of its sister blades, it's a bit thicker than a Katana, also it can't be categorized into a Broadsword, because when it breaks, it's teeth don't fit the Broadsword category, it looks more like a very jagged knife. Am I making any sense?" he asked.

Alexis nodded, "Yes, perfect sense. I understand what he wanted to create. If ever the sword was taken from him, he could smooth out the pieces and use the daggers instead. I imagine you're so good with daggers, because he used your help in mastering the entire piece?" she asked. Kevin nodded, "Yup, Sam and I were the ones to help him. Lia and Leo are both more into hand-to-hand combat. Anyway, to answer your question, I found it in the space beneath the bike's seat, Along with a few other trinket's he's hidden away from, well himself I guess", Kevin said simply.

**I wish I could stay here forever…**

* * *

><p>They lay in relative silence until Kevin staring at the dark sky, sighed, "You know I love you, right?" he asked meekly. Alexis turned o face him, she watched him, as he focused his attention on the sky above. "Of course I do", she whispered, "Why?" she asked warily. Kevin sighed, "We need to be more careful around each other, Rick already thinks there's something cooking between us, and well the other's have been having doubts too", he mumbled weakly, "I don't want to lose you Alexis", he held her tightly, shifting to stare at her Green eyes.<p>

**I wouldn't know how to act, if I'd lost you…**

Alexis sighed, "I noticed that. Javier and Kate were exchanging looks, and Dad's sentence structure this morning, was close as it could get, to an insinuation", she sighed heavily. "Yeah", Kevin breathed, "We should probably stay away from each other for awhile, you know go back to being just acquaintances, and not friends, as close as we are now. Especially since the heated looks we end up giving each other in a room filled with **cops**, isn't exactly the wisest decision", he teased.

**Not that I can help myself when she's as shot as hell…**

Alexis sighed, "So what, am I supposed to not talk to you anymore. I can't do that, call me selfish, but it was frustrating the first time around", pausing she let a tear escape, "I can't ignore you anymore. Kevin you're it for me, I won't be able to survive without you. It hurts", she cried. Kevin wiped her tear away with the pad of his thumb, his throat constricting as he swallowed back his own tears, "This isn't easy for me, either. You know that", he said. Alexis nodded once. "Okay, Okay, No you're right. I am being selfish. But, I love you, I just I don't know what I'd do if I had to stop talking to you, stop being with you", she sighed in agony. Kevin sighed, "It's not forever, Alexis. It's only until, we aren't around the others. Besides I'll always be just a phone call away, if you wanna talk, and hey, look at me", he tilted her chin towards him, Emerald orbs stared up at Cobalt Blue eyes, "I will meet you every night, even if I get shot. I'll come see you. We just have to be a little careful until your birthday. Just three months. Okay we can do this, I promise", he begged her to understand; she nodded as another tear overflowed and spilled down her cheeks. Kevin wiped away the drops and leaned in, he kissed one ye, and moved onto the other caressing her as he traced her lips, with the back of his thumb, and leaned down to kiss her. A ring tone rented the air, and they smashed their foreheads together.

Kevin let loose a stream of curses, "Dammit, I can't catch a break"; he growled low in his throat. Pulling out his phone he stared at the caller and would have hung up had it been anyone else but Javier. "What?" he whined, practically stretching the word out; Javier's voice sounded equal parts worried and amused, 'What crawled up your ass, bro?' and at the same time, 'We've located Sonya Kapoor". Kevin sat up in shock, "What? Where?" he asked. Javier answered worriedly, 'APB's located her somewhere off on The Boathouse Café, Central Park, there's some kind of Party going on. Captain, wants you and me to bring her in. Kate's headed there as we speak. Get over here now!' Javier said. Kevin stood up, and simultaneously dusted off the sand from his jeans, and held a hand out to Alexis, as he spoke into the phone, "I'll be there in twenty minutes, hang on", he hung up and pulled Alexis into a quick hug. "Hey, I've got to go. They've located Sonya Kapoor; I'll drop you off at James' place. Do you think you could hitch a ride back home?" his voice serious, as they gathered the sword, and walked hurriedly to the parked bike. Alexis nodded, "Of course, in fact don't waste time, you should head to wherever you have to now, I'll grab a cab back home from here", she answered as she wrapped her scarf around her neck, and pulled her coat tighter around herself. Kevin shook his head, "Can't. Not on a bike. No one at the precinct knows I ride a bike, or own one. It's sort of like a secret obsession. James' place is closer to your place. Come on", he slipped onto the bike, and waited as Alexis climbed behind him, revving the engine, they rode off to James' place. Kevin vibrated with energy, as he accelerated.

**Finally, we've found her. **

XXXXXX

* * *

><p>Alexis watched as Kevin entire being changed, as he answered the call, he's entire mood shifted as he listened, his petulant whine, instantly changing into cop persona as his mood shifted into something more solemn. He's eyes changing from frustrated and playful to serious and tense. Alexis watched as energy practically vibrated through his entire being, as he stood up, and dusted off his jeans. Pulling her up and simultaneously pulling clothes on, attending to the caller. Alexis looked at him; she always enjoyed watching him, even before when he was unreachable. The change that would sift through his demeanor was always something magical.<p>

The changes that he would exude, when he was angry, the mean frigid look his eyes seemed to radiate. He'd never look ready to kill, rather he's expression would close off and he'd look ten times more dangerous. For Happy to miserable, sad and cute and dopey looking, not many people could read his expressions, the shift was usually very subtle. Most times, he barely, changed his expressions, from sarcastic witty Cop, but when he did it was always worth it, when he let people in.

Kevin turned to her enquiring if she'd be able to go home on her own, and even though her heart felt like it was breaking every time he left, she knew deep down inside, she'd never find someone else to ever love, like she felt for Kevin. Slipping off of the bike, she smiled, "So, I'll see you tonight?" she asked, half hoping, half afraid he may not be able to come at all. Kevin nodded, as he watched her catch a cab, as soon as the yellow cab appeared, he grabbed her hand, and pulled her in a tight hug, "I can't make nay false promises, but I'll try and make it back I swear to you", he let her go. Alexis watched as she sat in the cab, he stood there even as she left him there, as the cab turned the corner she sighed and let loose a deep sigh.

**I really do love him…**

Alexis reached home, and as she reached the door, twin figures glomped her, Alexis squeaked, in surprise, "What the hell?" she blinked as Fatima and Aaliya grabbed her, "Back so soon, Princess", they teased in unison. Alexis flushed, as she recalled the term 'Princess' used by Kevin as well, and Aaliya zeroed in on the blush. "Oh Ho! Time to spill the beans, we want to know everything. It's about time, Right Maya?" Aaliya asked coquettishly. Fatima nodded, "Yes, it should take us an hour to get ready for your dad's party, and it's only Seven ten, so we'll be well and ready for the whole deal, so Alexis no more excuses we want to know everything!" They practically dragged the redhead to the elevator and even as Rick opened the door, they passed out a simple greeting, which left the writer in bemused awe.

"Hi Mr. Castle, My name's Fatima, that's Aaliya, we're friends with Alexis. We're just gonna hijack her attention up in her room", The Moroccan explained still dragging the redhead with her; She was laden with a few bags, and what not. Alexis shot her dad a pleading look. But Aaliya smirked, "Don't worry she's in good hands, you know us girls, we take like an hour to get ready. See ya", the British girl; stated and followed her cousin up the stairs.

Richard Castle blinked as both girls dragged his daughter up the stairs, both chatting a mile a minute, he turned to stare at his mother who shrugged, "Nope, haven't a clue who they are, but Alexis seems happy, and they're good girls", she assured him. Rick nodded, "Yeah I figured as such, I'm not even sure what I was asking you", he said. Martha shrugged, "I'm just happy that she's no longer depressed", Martha said, sipping wine, "Anyway, best we go and get ready the guests will be coming in at around eight thirty. We're running a bit late. And quit worrying, Kate'll be here, it's just a routine check, they'll bring the girl back safe and sound, and all will be okay, now quit flipping out and go get ready", she ordered. Rick raised a brow, "I wasn't worried", he said.

Martha raised a brow, "Sure you weren't and I'm Martha Stewart!" she snickered as she climbed the stairs, "Oh Well Whatever you say", she shrugged and disappeared from view. Rick sighed, "Okay so maybe I'm worried, I just have a really bad feeling", he muttered as he climbed the stairs, standing on the landing he smiled, the room was tastefully decorated the buffet tables were well adorned with tasteful food, nothing fancy, and the. Living room was cleared into a dance floor, and the place looked a lot more spacious then on an average day.

**God, I hope all goes well… Can't shake the feeling something's off!**

_**It'll be okay… **_

**Yes, of course it will, nothing will happen. **

Forty five minutes later Richard walked down the stairs and Alexis followed, the insistent ringing of the doorbell, had pulled them both from their rooms, "Wow!" Richard paused mid way as he forgot the tie he was tying around his neck, "You look beautiful", he whispered. Alexis smiled, "Thanks Dad, you don't look to shabby either", Alexis walked passed him, and opened the door. "Hello. Please come in", Alexis shot a wry grin at her dad, as the man came down, dressed in Black slacks, and a Light blue shirt, his tie was dark midnight blue and hair combed back neatly. "Hey Javier, Lanie, you guys made it", he stated the obvious clapping Javier on the shoulder.

Javier blinked at him, "Jeez Alexis you trying to raise your dad's blood pressure, girl you look fine!" he purred. As he wrapped the girl in a tight hug, "Man Lanie, our girl is all grown up", he fake wept. Lanie nodded once, her expression oddly sober for the occasion, both Castle's watched her, "What's wrong?" Alexis asked. Lanie exchanged a glance with Kate the two shrugged, and Javier sighed deeply, "Kevin got shot", he sighed. Alexis' eyes widened and Rick paused.

**I knew it!**

"WHAT! What the hell do you mean, he got shot? When how?" he asked. Kate sighed, "We were picking up Sonya when it happened", she started together Javier and Kate explained what happened.

_Kevin jogged up the steps of the Boathouse in Central Park, he shivered as a cold blast of wind knocked into him, "Bloody Hell its freezing!" he groaned. "I hear you bro", Javier said, as he stepped out from behind a column, "Been waiting for you for the last ten minutes, freezing my ass off. Anyway come on let's go". Both detectives stepped into the boathouse. _

_Kevin whistled low in his throat, "Man would you look at that", he nodded at his surroundings and Javier nodded, "I'm looking, believe me I'm looking". The Spanish detective paused in the doorway, and looked around, the entire boathouse had been decked up in white and red roses. Each available service was dusted with a crystal vase, and at least thirty to forty Roses of White and red, in them. The border filled with white and the middle of the bouquet with Red Roses. Muttering in Spanish, they passed the foyer, and entered behind a few off-white cream drapes hanging as a sort of gateway, "Jesus Christ! Looks like we're about to crash, **The Lady's ball**", he sighed. The Irish detective shook his head, "Not a ball", he muttered his voice shallow and rough, almost nervous. _

_Javier turned to him, and blinked at his pale features, "Bro, this is an engagement party", Kevin answered his mute question. Javier raised a brow, as if to ask, **'how the hell do you know that?'** Kevin pointed to a huge sign that was obviously written with white Roses on a Blood Red Background, of what turned out to be Red Petals; **'Sonya Kapoor Engaged To Rahil Kapoor'.** "Oh. Right, Shut Up!" he said as Kevin grinned at him. Before the Irish detective could retort Kate swooped down on them, "I've talked to her parents, and her fiancé, they seem to agree to take her into protective custody. Javier follow me, we need to talk about the arrangements. Kevin she's in the crowd, think you can find her?" Kevin nodded, and disappeared. Javier followed Kate to the podium, and listened to Kate explain the imperative nature of having Sonya out of the room and in Police protection immediately. Looking around, he spotted Kevin flashing his badge and a tall brunette, dressed in a Purple and white sari, similar what he'd seen on one of the previous victims. The girl nodded and followed Kevin to the Podium, it came a bit too late to him, but the next thing he saw was Kevin had dived to the floor, and had pushed the young brunette beneath him, a vase had exploded and blood started dripping between Kevin's fingers as he gripped his Left shoulder. Screams rented the air, as Kate and Javier ran to their fallen comrade. _

_Javier pulled Kevin's coat off, and Kate grabbed the girl, Kevin shook him off, "Not now", he hissed through his teeth, pointing to his right, he got up to his feet, "Come one, the shot came from there. I managed to catch the barrel of the gun glinting. Let's go", Kate and Javier nodded, leaving the young brunette woman in her mother's arms, as they ran to the exit. Kevin shucked off his coat, for better movement. "This way", Javier followed as Kevin darted to the left, they jogged to the bottom of the steps, and skidded to a halt, as a line of discarded Black Roses littered the floor, outside the Boathouse, a single poster written in blood had a simple message splayed across it, **'She will be Mine!', **in neat cursive despite the dripping lines, and what looked like five snakes drawn across the entire chart. Javier cursed and Kate stamped her foot, Kevin sighed, "Dammit! We were so close" Huffing they called in uniforms. _

_Javier walked Kevin to a bench and gave Kate a quick nod, "Go", he simply said, as Kate walked back up the steps to the Boathouse. Javier stripped Kevin off his sweater and pulled off his T-shirt. "Thank God!" he breathed as he inspected the wound, "It's just a graze, I'm guessing the bullet's the reason the Vase shattered?" he asked. Kevin nodded, walking bare-chest back up the steps, he grabbed his coat and sighed "Still cold!" he hissed and glared at Javier, "Next Year you're the one who has to take a bullet, okay. Man talk about saying Goodbye to 2011 with a bang!" wrapping the coat around himself, they walked into the Boathouse, Kevin winced as a tornado of brown crashed into him, Javier and Kevin exchanged glances, in shock, "What the—" Kevin barely managed to get out, when Kate pulled a young woman off of Kevin, "Miss Kapoor Please calm down. He's hurt", Kevin nodded, and sidestepped the young woman, heading to the vase he observed the wreckage, White roses, scattered around his feet, the crystal among the petals, as small shards littered the floor. His blood that had dripped before he clasped it, had tainted the White roses, their edges tipped Blood Red, as he stood, his eyes, surveyed the scene, The light glinted off of a small metal object, and he let out a piercing whistle. _

_Javier walked up to him, "Oh", he sighed, "Becket we've found the bullet, looks to be from a small hand gun, probably a pistol, 9mm. I think forensics, should take a look at this". Kate nodded, "Right I'll handle this, Ryan you should get that wound checked out. Esposito, get him cleaned up, I'll handle the preliminaries' here", Javier nodded and pulled Kevin outside grabbing his discarded clothes they took the car, and headed to the precinct._

_Lanie whistled low, as Kevin was dragged to the morgue, "Dear Boy, do you ever stay in one piece, ever?" she scolded, and cleaned the wound gently, "It's just a graze, should heal in no time", she covered the wound with a thin sheet of gauze and taped it up. "Previous wounds have healed nicely. The stitches will come off in no time, like in a week or so, more or less. Anyway take it easy, it may be a small wound, but it's still pretty tender", she advised. Kevin nodded and pulled his sweater on, "Yeah Yeah. I get it. With the way things are going, I ought to change my profession from Cop to Doc. Eh?" he teased. Javier smiled low and Lanie grinned. _

_Kevin jumped off of the surface of the, "Right I'm heading off to change, see you guy's at Castle's place in an hour. Give him my apologies on being late", without waiting for a reply he walked out of the room. _

Javier sighed, as Alexis handed him a glass of wine, "Anyway, I mean I know it's a small wound, but you know this sucks, it was a simple pick up, it wasn't supposed to turn bloody!" he griped. Lanie rubbed his back gently, as Fatima and Aaliya descended the stairs. Taking one look at Alexis, they made a beeline for her; Alexis shook her head imperceptibly, knowing they'd grasp the expression on her face.

Richard cursed, "Jeez, is he okay?" he asked. Alexis turned away, heading to the kitchen; she placed the tray on the counter, her hands shaking, as she hid them behind her. Fatima walked towards the buffet table, and Aaliya walked to the drinks, both worriedly watching the redhead, aware that the pale expression, forcing an odd calm on her features, was a lie. They stood in solemn silence as Alexis quirked a brow, "Man he's like a magnet for bullets, isn't he?" she joked weakly. Kate laughed, "Now That you mention it, Yeah he is", she said.

Javier grinned, "Man you're right, since the day I've met him, he's always been there when a gun's fired. It's almost instinctive for him", he joked. Richard laughed, "True that". They all laughed, at the oddity that was their friend's misfortune. Alexis smiled, "Great, that's all great. I'm gonna finish getting ready", she stated, and flounced back up the stairs. "Still?" Javier asked, "There's more?" he asked Rick, who shrugged, "I'm not a girl", he answered. Lanie and Kate sniggered, "Depends on a person's perception, Castle", Lanie teased. They laughed as Castle pouted and whined, "Quit teasing me, you big bullies", he cried, inwardly sighing with relief as he thanked God Kevin was alright.

**Good… He's okay…**

XXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Alexis fell on the bed, tears fell and she cried out, her mouth open in a silent scream. Aaliya moved to her side immediately, "Hey, its okay, he's gonna be just fine", she reassured the young girl. Fatima nodded, and handed her a tissue, "Be strong Alexis, he's your man. He'll be just fine, Cheer up, kiddo. Come on. He'll be here soon, let's get you fixed up!" she stated. Together the cousins, took care of Alexis as she cried, they calmed her down. Alexis sighed, "I know he'll be okay, that's not the problem. The problem is, even he comes, I won't be able to talk to him, or to hug him. How will I be able to stop myself?" she asked. Aaliya grinned, "That's why you have us, and we'll take care of you. We know everything now, Lex, we'll take care of you, don't worry", she patted the redhead. "Yep… Don't worry about a thing", Fatima whispered, "Give us a chance to really be your friends, we'll help you and Kevin through all the hell, society will throw your way. Hell we know societies problems more so than anyone else", she said.<p>

Alexis nodded, "Thank you", she whispered as she grasped the locket around her neck, she traced the Dragon's tail, and fingered the ruby, "Thank you", she repeated. The cousin's grinned, over her shoulder, and fixed her hair, and make up. As Fatima combed the redhead's hair, "I just can't wait to actually see him, properly", she gushed. Aaliya grinned, "Likewise. Man the way he came on his roaring charger to rescue the princess; Darling, believe me when I say, that half the girls swooned while the rest practically drooled!" she almost moaned.

Alexis smirked, "Then maybe I'll make sure you guys fall on a soft surface, cause he's here", she lifted her phone, and smiled, "Let's go", walking out of the bedroom, head held alight she stood at the landing, Aaliya on her right, Fatima on her left, flanking her as she looked for Kevin in the crowd. "There he is, the one in the Blue shirt", she nodded at him. Fatima whistled low, and Aaliya sighed, "My God, I think I've just come", she hissed. Alexis grinned as Kevin looked over at her, his eyes laughing as he took her in. Alexis descended the stairs, her friends teasing her as she laughed with them, smiling as her pendant and Bracelet shimmered in the light, as she practically danced back into the room. Smiling at Kevin she winked once, and looked away.

**Yup…Everything will be just fine.**

XXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Apologies if the chapters are shorter, but I barely have time, to write… Keep reviewing guys, it makes me real confident and I need your love. Actually I'll take any kind of love right now…<p> 


	22. Ch 20: Hugs and Puppies All Around

Dear Beatriz: what do you mean by keep Castle away? I'm confused?

* * *

><p>I was reading about Mono, that some writer described had happened to him, as he began his AN, I had heard a lot about the illness, but having never experienced it, was intrigued about reading it. Then I went home, and had a fever for three days straight and a sore throat that just itched a lot, and no amount of throat clearing got rid of the burn, so I figured I may have what that writer was talking about.

Turned out to be much worse.

I was told it might be Swine Flu (H1N1), so I took the appropriate meds, and it turned out to be much more worse-off.

I had severe Pneumonia.

So people, let me tell you, It's all in the power of words, if I'd never read about Mono, I would never gone in to check myself into a hospital, and probably would have been dead, due to severe Lung infection.

The next thing I did as soon as I begged the doctors and tortured the nurses was to send a long review and thanks to the writer who not only probably saved my life, but also wrote a beautiful HJP/HJG story.

**Reviews are love people, spread it to my lungs!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>: NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY (Chapter one's first scene), AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE. THE REST OF THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is rated M. Please Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Readers; In case anyone is confused about the Timeline, Alexis and Kevin's meeting, dates are as follows:<p>

25th December – Sunday (Alexis & Ryan celebrate Christmas)… obviously…

30th December – Friday (Alexis and Ryan in New York)…

31st December – Saturday (New York… Castle's New Years' Party)

* * *

><p>P.S: Titles of my stories are usually based on a song, or a dialogue from my favorite shows… a virtual cookie to anyone who can figure out which TV Series, this title is from…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty<em>

_Hugs and Puppies All Around_

* * *

><p>Kevin grinned at Javier, "Yo!" he greeted as soon as he walked through the door, of Castle's apartment; he's eyes scanning the occupants discreetly, as Jenny clung to his arm, with a vise grip strong enough to rival a viper's jaws. Javier grinned right back at him, setting his drink on the side-table took three long steps and pulled the Irish detective into a strong hug, "If it aint the man of the hour. Our pale Hero that rescues damsels in distresses!" he all but sang. Kevin grinned, as Jenny was pulled away from him. "Oh put a cork in it", he groused out playfully, as he returned the hug. Kate smirked, "It's Alexis' belief that you're a magnet for bullets, so say's the devil's child", she joked as she slapped him on the back and ignored Castle's, "Hey! I resent that!" Kevin smirked, and "Maybe I am", he tossed back with a grim nod. Kevin swallowed as he turned away.<p>

**Maybe I am…**

Javier whistled, "Speaking of the devil, I think she's trying to kill Daddy", Javier smirked, and turned around to look at Alexis. Castle hissed and Kate grabbed his coat, "Easy Papa Bear, she's at home", she whispered.

Kevin turned around and looked up the stairs, his sapphire orbs connected instantly with Emerald orbs, he smiled softly at her attire, and shrugged, "Dunno, what you guys are talking about, she looks the same", he turned away and picked up Javier's discarded drink, "I'll take this", and swallowed it in a single gulp. Javier gaped at him, "Jesus bro, that's scotch! And what do you mean 'she looks the same'? That aint any look I've seen before", he almost yelled. Kevin smirked, "You're looking at her like she's your sister, not me, course she's gonna look weird to you", he shrugged and picked up a second drink, "And I'm Irish, scotch is water to me".

**And to me… a thirsty man, the only good kind…**

_**Cheesy much?**_

**Naaaah… More like Desperate… **

Moving round the Spanish detective, he picked up a flute of champagne and handed it to Lanie, "You might want to grab ol' big bro here, before he goes all crazy on Alexis, eh?" Lanie grinned, "How is it you aren't turned on by what she's wearing? I mean even if you're engaged, she's hot!" she teased as she accepted the flute. Javier grabbed two drinks for him and thrust a glass of whiskey at Kevin, "What do you mean I see as a sister, don't you see her as one too?" Kevin shrugged, "If you say so", he answered and sipped the Whiskey slowly. Lanie smirked, but didn't say anything. Kevin turned to see Jenny talking to Alexis and the redhead nodding to whatever she was murmuring. The Irish detective watched the two discreetly, and he smiled.

**Poor Lanie, hot doesn't even begin to describe her appearance… **

_**What would you call that?**_

**Hot, Sexy, smoking…. I don't know Pick one?**

_**You want me to pick one? I'm your conscience; I'm partial to all of them…**_

**I'm having a conversation with myself; of course it's going to be all of them.**

Kevin shook his head, and smirked, Lanie was arguing with Javier as Kate grabbed Castle's arm, "Definitely partial to all of them", he murmured to himself. Kevin scanned the crowd and his sapphire orbs arrested on two exotic looking females, directly in front of him, it wouldn't have been a decidedly odd occurrence if it weren't for the cat like astute gazes of two very intelligent young women, accessing him from across the room. Kevin instinctively knew who they were.

**Fatima Khan and Aaliya Sharma.**

_**But of course… **_

The girls winked at him, in Siamese fashion, and elegantly walked across the room, stopping directly in front of him, they smirked and moved to the drinks table behind him.

Javier and Lanie watched as they both reached for the same drink. turning around the two young women shot Javier a lascivious wink, "Detectives", Fatima purred her voice heavy and silken, the words were mostly directed at Kevin, but she looked only at Javier, "Wouldn't you agree, that the Lady of the very hour, dressed in a gown fit for a queen, haunts your very thoughts, as she walks the night?" she asked her tone mysterious and alluring. Kevin hid a smirk at her words.

Aaliya laughed softly, "Oh don't be such a riddler cousin, Why not just say Alexis is simply divine", her voice held a soft note of promise, as she described the dress, "I mean to wear a simple body hugging dress, oh wait forgive me, I mean figure hugging, forest green knee-length gown, that not only accentuates her body, but brings out the color of those beautiful green gem-like eyes. Legs that go on forever, it probably doesn't help, the observer when she wears three inch heels, transforming her height from five feet six to five eleven-ish", she laughed, "Her beauty accentuated as soft red tendrils, of simple fire cascading down her shoulders, with a wisp of bold curls, as they frame her face", a sigh escaped her lips, in an exaggerated pout as she turned to face Kevin and smirked at him, "A neckline that leaves little to the imagination, but gives you an imagination", she teased, and then downed her glass of whiskey straight and put it back on the table, turquoise eyes rested directly on Kevin and she slithered towards him.

**Oh… she's a tease…**

Kevin bit back a grin, and watched as she tossed a sultry grin at him and threw an arm around him, "Detective Kevin Ryan, I have heard so much about you, good things of course. But my source, being a newspaper, it's not exactly going to sully your name now is it?" she smirked. Kevin caught the look she threw Alexis' way as she said 'Newspaper', and smiled. Coughing he disentangled her arms from around his neck and sighed, "Oh but a newspaper love, it don't always give you all the gory details, does it?" he teased as he sidestepped Fatima's hug and shot them both a wry look, as they acknowledged defeat.

Fatima stepped forward with a formal Namaste, "Fatima Khan, Med student Last Year", she introduced herself. Aaliya eyes dancing mischievously she put her hand out and Ryan took it, "and I'm Aaliya Sharma, Law Student, you've met my mother", she stated boldly. Kevin nodded, "I remember, and your brother", he shook her hand once, "I understand you're Alexis' friends?" the hidden meaning behind his query was not lost on either cousin, as they grinned at him and replied, "Of course", eyes deadly serious, "Always".

Kevin nodded, "Well Happy New Year's Eve, to you two. I'm glad I had a chance to meet you two. Would you lovely ladies excuse me, I have to go rescue a princess from my crazy Fiancée", he teased and without waiting for a reply walked across the room towards Alexis.

Kevin wrapped an arm around Jenny's waist, and hissed in her ear, "You may wanna quit being so annoying and come with me", he pulled her away from Alexis rather roughly and smiled politely at Alexis and Martha Rodgers as he walked her towards the kitchen area.

Jenny pulled her arm free as soon as they reached the interior of the kitchen. "What is your problem?" she snapped as they stood facing each other. Kevin sighed, "I didn't invite you here. I practically asked you not to come. But hey you're Irish like me, we're stubborn by absolute nature and because we usually can't seem to figure out when enough is enough", Kevin threw back his voice bland, dry but angry. He hadn't shouted but his words had cut through Jenny as she flinched.

Kevin sighed, "Look Jenny, I'm really sorry, but I've already said this once, I really don't want to marry you, I thought I told you back home. This is increasingly frustrating for me, when you don't want to give up. What I don't get is why?"

Kevin asked, "Why won't you give up?" he asked again practically begged her to answer him. Jenny reached out and cupped his cheek, "I know you've been suffering a lot lately, and I haven't been the best fiancé out there. I've been right awful, I know, but Kevin I love you and we can work this out, please just let's work this out", she begged.

Kevin sighed heavily, grabbing her hands he pulled her closer, and cupped her face, "I love you Jenny", and he tilted her head up wards, and pushed her hair out of her face. "I've moved on Jenny and you know that. I can't force myself to Love you, and I can't force myself to keep you by my side, you'll only get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt. I really do care about you Jenny and I love you, I'm just not in love with you", he argued. Jenny reached up to cup his face, "Kevin", she whispered, "I love you", she cried. Kevin tried to pull away, "Jenn—" he tried out, but faltered as Alexis walked into the kitchen. "Oopsie!" she cried, and faltered mid-step, a tray of flutes of champagne in her hands, "It always seems like I'm walking into odd situations with you two", she sighed and she paced her steps cautiously, as she placed the tray on the counter.

**Of all the rotten luck…**

Kevin pulled away from Jenny, "I'm sorry", he apologized. Jenny let her hands fall helplessly, and she too gathered herself. Alexis shook her head, "No"; she paused and stepped towards the living room her steps faltered a second time, "No, it really isn't your fault. Just my bad Luck", she whispered. Kevin stepped towards, "Alexis, I truly am sorry you had to walk in on that, believe me, it's not what I planned, This thing, this situation with Jenn and me, it's just something we've got to talk about, and it hasn't been easy, and we just need time", he knew he probably sounded like he was begging, but he could barely register anything except, the need to gather Alexis into his arms.

Alexis sighed, "I know that. I don't mind", she whispered. Kevin opened his mouth to say something, anything only to have Jenny huff, "You sound like you're defending yourself to her", she stated blandly.

Kevin looked up and shot her a tense look, as Alexis whirled around, her eyes wide, and shocked, "That's not—" she faltered and then sighed, "—Actually now that you mention it, you are", she turned to Kevin, "He is", she tossed back to Jenny and grinned, then she giggled, "Suspicious behavior right?" she teased and then sighed, "Although why he would defend himself, when I trust him completely, I mean he's my friend", she winked and then stepped out of the room.

Kevin hid a smirk, as he turned to Jenny, "Right, well that was a bucketful of awkward", he grinned and shot her a wink, "Sorry Jenn, but it's New Year's Eve, and I'd rather we not bring in the New Year fighting. Let's enjoy the night at least, when this is over I'm not going to Change my mind though, that probably will suck for you, but I'm hoping to God we can stay friends", he smiled at her gently and hugging her once stepped away from, and out the kitchen door.

**Thank God, for Divine Intervention.**

Kevin's eyes scanned the room, as soon as he stepped outside of the Kitchen, had he been paying attention he would have noticed Alexis standing right behind him, thanks to years of being on the force, he kept down the urge to yell, when she clamped a hand on his arm and pulled him behind a curtain, or what seemed like a curtain to him. Kevin felt Alexis hug him, and hissed a single sentence into his ear, that travelled down his spine and hit his groin with full force before she moved away and slipped back into the party with such elegance, no one would have realized she'd left in the first place.

"I won't say I wasn't jealous, mind you. You're mine!"

Kevin smirked, "Always", he whispered to thin air, as he stepped free of the curtain, almost crashing into Jenny as she walked out of the kitchen, a minute later, having fixed her make-up and clothes. "What are you doing?" she asked half-curiously half-disdainfully. Kevin shrugged, "I was straightening myself up, before I went back out there, it would look highly odd if we looked like we just partook in a snogging session, when I'm pretty sure half of them know, we're at odds in our relationship", he lied smoothly. Jenny sighed, but nodded none the less.

Kevin followed her as they made their way back into the throngs of people. One more hour till midnight, it was high time; he stopped fidgeting and concentrated on the festivities at hand, despite the screaming need raging through him, to escape this flat and take Alexis with him, to somewhere less conspicuous, and to bring the New Year in with a good ol' fashioned kiss. One thing was for sure, he wouldn't be kissing her at midnight, but he was hell bent on not sharing a kiss with anyone else, till the day ended.

**Time to be Charming.**

_**And Distant…**_

XXXXXX

* * *

><p>Alexis laughed as Aaliya teased Richard Castle a third time through the night as she shot Fatima an amused look, the brunette in turn rolled her eyes heavenward, seemingly praying for some kind of patience. Alexis giggled and shot her grandmother a smirk, as the woman smiled indulgently at the turquoise eyed beauty. Martha smirked, and winked at Alexis as she draped an arm around her son, "Come now, Richard", she drawled in pure Emmy Award winning fashion, "take the woman out on a date, where have your dating tendencies been shot to?" she asked.<p>

Alexis hid a smirk as Richard's scandalized voice yelped out, "Mother!" the quick look he sent Kate as if stating, _'This isn't my fault!' _or _'Don't look at me like that, I'm the innocent one here!' _or Alexis personal favorite, _'Please don't be jealous, and please do be'. _

Richard sighed, "I can't exactly date a woman who happens to be friends with Alexis and is still in school, be reasonable!" he bit out as if he was holding onto the edges of his sanity with just his fingertips and continued, "I figured you'd be the one pointing that out what with all your high ending morals", he shot at her.

Martha Rodgers laughed, "Under any normal situation I would be building stone walls, dear boy"; she began with a patronizing tone that had Richard cringing, continuing the woman sighed almost as if she was lost at sea, "But I do wish you would find someone to be with, go out and enjoy life with, rather than sail on a boat in a sea of crime. I just want you to be happy, and settle down. Is that too much to ask for? To see my little boy happy and blissful in a sea of tranquility? Settled down and just happy?" moaning she slipped gracefully onto the couch like a defeated woman.

Aaliya seemingly unaware of her acting abilities knelt by her side, and took her hand, "It is not", and she whispered and then reached for a glass Fatima handed her, almost as if they were telepathically linked. "It is not unreasonable, my lady, to wish for your son's happiness, but maybe he is happy and is settled, already", she reassured Alexis grandmother with the air of someone who had done this several times before and had succeeded.

Martha sighed, "You're right of course you are. I was just being selfish", she drank the water slowly, and brought the rosiness back into her features. Alexis sighed in relief.

**No matter how many times I see it…**

_**Grams putting on a show?**_

**It still takes me by surprise when she looks half-dead like that…**

Alexis watched as Aaliya rose and smiled gently at Martha, "No you're not being selfish, its only maternal instinct. It was my fault I should not have made a move on a man, who is already taken", she apologized softly.

Richard drew in a sharp breath at that. Aaliya shot him a look cold enough to freeze hell-fire, "You should not trouble your mother like that", she spoke coldly and then with practiced ease, that had Alexis nearly gaping, she hissed in Richard's ear, words clear as if spoken loudly from across the room.

Words clear to Richard, that left the older man in shock, "—and you really should take charge, and confess… women like Detective Beckett don't rise from the ashes often", and then walked right past him, crashing into Kate deliberately as if to warn her off, or to 'take charge' as she had hissed at Richard few seconds prior.

Alexis whistled low; at the same moment as Richard who shot Fatima a cautious almost wary look, "Man oh man! Is she always like that?" he asked.

Fatima shrugged, "Usually when she's protective of friends, and when she really likes someone", she answered deliberately wording the answer to reassure Castle that he was her new crush while stating the same to Alexis, that she'd played the part of protective friend to the redhead's emotional tie between, Castle's relationship with Beckett, with absolute measured clarity.

**I'm going to receive bucket loads of information from all that…**

Alexis watched discreetly as she sipped her orange juice, that she'd forgotten she was even holding, Castle sigh, "I don't mean to sound... I don't know... interested", he stumbled awkwardly, "she's a very hot woman, and under any other circumstance, I wouldn't mind dating her, but she's still Alexis' friend, so if you could, you know", he gestured helplessly.

Fatima smiled indulgently, "Don't worry I'll take care of her, I always do", and she reassured him with a soft almost non-existent touch as she moved past him, and laid a single hand on his shoulder, "She's my sister, so I understand her, I apologize if she has been troubling. Excuse me", she walked away leaving Castle speechless.

**Wow!**

_**Yeah…**_

Alexis waited cautiously as Castle turned towards her, almost as if confused, by the sudden change in demeanor of both girls, she waited with baited breath of what she assumed would be warning to stay away from them, but was rather pleasantly surprised when Richard grinned at her, "I feel like I've just been played", he laughed as he shot Martha a bemused look, that spoke volumes.

Richard pulled her into a tight hug, and caressed her hair gently, "I take it you were worried about me?" he asked gently, softly. Alexis nodded once. She heard him sigh, before he continued, "They're good friends, and they're a dangerous pair, I'll give you that", he paused and pulled back, to look Alexis dead in the eye, "but I guarantee you, they would never hurt you, and they will die to protect you. What I don't get is why?" he asked.

Alexis sighed, "I was bullied a few months ago, 'Kay' took care of them, but it happened once to them too, and I defended them. They told me, it was a bit like debt repayment, but also they like being friends with me. I understand the bond we have is unusual, but I'm not giving up on them", she explained, voice soft yet fierce.

Rick nodded, "Good. I admire that. We'll talk more about your bullies later but, I'm just glad you have good friends in them. Now I think you should go ask detective Esposito for a dance, he looks right bored", he nudged her gently to the dance floor.

Alexis smiled, "Thanks dad", she laughed once and then moved to the dance floor, leaving him to tend to his mother and laugh with elderly Castle.

Alexis walked to Javier, "Have a dance with me, bro?" she asked pleasantly. The look of surprise, at the relationship she gave him, quickly turned into a smile, as he nodded and detached himself from Lanie's side, "Yeah, sure", he guided her to the dance floor, and stood in a perfectly odd way that left little to anyone's imagination that this was right odd and uncomfortable for them both and they simply shrugged helplessly at each other, until they danced to a slow number, by Taylor Swift, the words were recognizable, but Alexis deigned it important for to figure them out, as they swayed on the same spot, in silence.

**Well this is weird…**

Alexis sighed for the hundredth time that night as she contemplated the moments that led her into the clumsy Spanish detective's arms. "You seem exhausted, belle?" he asked. Alexis shrugged, "I am a little. One more hour to midnight", she counted anyway. Javier smiled, "Yes. I see your Kay is not here, so you won't be sharing a special kiss with anyone?" the question was blunt but subtly delivered.

**He wants to know if Kay is here.**

_**Cute!**_

Alexis shook her head as an answer, as her mind wandered, and wondered. Alexis had watched Kevin take Jenny away from her silently, despite the irritated pit of jealousy that lurked within her; only to have it flare again as she had walked in on them in such an intimate position as they stood in, that thanks to practiced patience, she adopted in fencing lessons, she didn't attack the blonde.

The possessive edge she'd used to claim Kevin as hers had surprised her, but she had kept a tight rein on her features as she watched Aaliya practically distract and the devour her own dad, as she walked away from him. Now she stood in the arms of one man, when her whole being wished for another.

Hence, it came as a surprise when Kevin moved into her line of sight, and with a carefully toned voice, that to her seemed controlled, he playfully asked his partner if he could cut in. The rage however directed at Javier in his eyes, was visible only to her.

**I'm not the only one jealous…**

Javier bowed, "Of course bro", and he stepped back only to laugh, "But, you sure you can dance to this music?" he teased. Alexis tilted her hand and smiled, as 'Giazotto's Adagio', blared through the speakers. The tone was just the beginning. Kevin grinned at him, "I'm way cooler than you bro", he smirked, as he held Alexis in the correct way.

Alexis barely registered Kevin's discreet maneuver as he spun her away from him, and pulled her back towards him in an elegant twirl, she however did register, the domineering and possessive way he held her. His cold words at her ear, "Don't forget you're mine, too", as he released her. Alexis nodded once.

**Always and Forever…**

X

* * *

><p>It had taken a lot of self control, not to rip Alexis from Javier's arms, like a maniac, and Kevin had placed himself, as he now held the redhead. Kevin held her right hand in front of him, while his other captured her waist, their bodies touched, and he fought against his instinct, to take her there. Her body was warm. "Look at me", he demanded softly, Alexis's head lifted, her eyes flashed many different emotions, Love, confusion, wariness. "Look at me", he repeated breathlessly, "I love you", he whispered softly, and smiled as Alexis smiled at him brightly.<p>

X

* * *

><p>Alexis's body relaxed slowly. They moved as one, a close bodied waltz, of spirit and triumph. "That's it Alexis", the sound of her name spoken from his lips, caressed something deep inside her, something no person was meant to touch. Alexis felt herself already lost, his body moved with hers, as he led, she followed; she lost herself completely to the music.<p>

They danced gracefully, despite the stumbling beginning, they did move gracefully, almost instinctively. Twirling across the dance floor, they kept time with their triple steps, Alexis shivered at the heat she could feel, through the thin material of her dress, the dance tore through. The music had started at a gently moderate pace, filled with a promise. Kevin pulled her inexplicably closer, placing his leg between hers, "Stop thinking, so much we're almost at the peak", he warned gently. Alexis felt herself nod.

As they continued the close waltz, moving to the ever increasing, beat, the dance became a second faster, slightly intense and suggestive. Their movements bled seamlessly, shamelessly, into each other. Alexis was instantly struck with how natural the dance felt, she felt free, almost unaware of herself.

Alexis smiled, the laughter shining in her eyes, filling them almost making them glow, Kevin grinned.

They both felt the heat emanating between them, and they both reveled in it. It felt innate, their dancing, like they were made for each other, as if they had danced several times before.

As the music slowly began to ebb away, Alexis's gown gently whirled around her knees, away from her as Kevin let her go, spinning away from him she never noticed when he shadowed her movements, Grabbing her hand, Kevin let her down in a twist slightly standing over her, their hands grasped firmly in each other's.

They stayed in that position for a few seconds catching their breath, eventually Kevin pulled away, reaching out a hand, he pulled Alexis up, laughing she spun around as Kevin let her hand go, "That was amazing. I've never felt so free before, when dancing any kind of dance!" she exclaimed happily.

Kevin grinned at her, yet before he could say anything, Richard clamped a hand on his arm, "That was interesting", he murmured, "Since when have you been a good dancer?" he asked. Kevin grinned, and took Richard into a quick three step waltz, "Why Rick, I never knew you'd be interested", he teased. Alexis laughed, at the absolutely uncomfortable look that passed over Rick's features. "Oi, let go of me", he muttered.

Kevin let go of him instantly. Alexis watched as her dad teetered precariously, and wobbled before he regained his footing, straightening his shoulders he shot Kevin a wary glance, half afraid the Irish detective would reach out and grab him again.

**I wonder why he looks so tense…**

Alexis smiled as Kevin smirked at Castle, "You walked right into that one Rick. Have a little faith", he murmured. Castle sighed but before he could say anything, Jenny appeared at Kevin's elbow, "It's almost midnight guys, only ten minutes left", she squealed. Alexis shot Kevin a wry look, of warning and Kevin nodded once, tapping his cheek discreetly as he smiled at Jenny. Alexis nodded as she dragged her father away from what was promising to be another fight.

**Or something... **

Alexis smiled through her teeth as she looked at her dad, who she deposited next to Kate, "care to explain dad, why is it I can dance with detective Esposito, without you breaking into sweat, and when I dance with Detective Ryan you look ready to kill someone?" she hissed through the smile. Richard shrugged, and "it looked too intimate from where I was standing", he answered.

Kate huffed and Alexis laughed. "Intimate? Are you nuts, dad?" she asked snappishly. Kate half nodded, and Alexis smiled at the gesture. Castle sighed, "Well can you blame me? With Javier you looked ready to hurl, but as soon as Kevin steps up to the plate, you relaxed so much you smiled so brightly, I half thought you'd end up confessing you have a crush on him!" he snapped back, and then grimaced. "Alexis, sweetie that's not what I meant—", he tried to reach out but Alexis stepped back.

Breathing deeply, Alexis counted to ten before she masked her features into a cool and calm state, "Allow me to clarify something to you, dad", she paused and gathered strength, "The day I would confess a crush", she bit out the word, and ignored Castle's flinch, "would not be in a room filled with people. I'd rather the affair is wholly private, and the setting is more intimate", she tossed back, and then walked away without a backward glance.

**Idiot…**

Alexis could hear Castle call her name, but she resisted the impulse to turn around and kick him in the shin, as she had once done when she was ten, she struggled to suppress the childish tantrum she was raging to unleash and smiled to the guests as she walked towards Aaliya and Fatima.

**I am so going to rant at him for this, later…**

XX

* * *

><p>Kate snorted, "Well done Castle", she murmured quietly. Castle tensed and then whined petulantly, "Whaaaat!" Kate shook her head, clearly un-amused, "not only have you made Ryan incredibly wary of you, but you may have just insulted him, and driven your daughter away", she smirked at his gaping jaw. Richard collected himself, "She didn't deny it", he argued, but Kate knew it was a weak argument, one she had heard before and so she raised a single eyebrow, in admonishment.<p>

Richard sighed heavily and nodded, "I know, I know, I overstepped my mark. I'll apologize to both of them later", he sighed again, and jumped in shock as Javier thumped him on the back, "you better", he ordered blandly, "We know you gotta look out for Lex, but be cool Rick. Ry; he'd rather shoot himself in the foot before he hurt Alexis", he stated. Lanie nodded beside him, offering a scowl rather than actually voicing her thoughts.

Richard hung his head, in defeat. Kate pat him gently on the arm, "Not to sound condescending but would it make a difference if she had a crush on Kevin, isn't she in love with this Kay person?" she asked. Rick nodded, but refused to voice his thoughts on the matter itself.

Javier sniggered, "Well whatever, as far as I can see, Kev's with Jenny tonight, and that's a load of complications just standing there, and Alexis is on the other side of the room. Guarded by two cat-like girls, even if they had an excuse to make out, in an intimate setting, they're both wise enough, not to", he teased, unaware of the impact of his words on Martha and Rick, as he continued, "besides it's one minute to midnight, would you relax, and kiss our fearless Leader already?" he asked successfully distracting Rick, as the man flushed and Kate yelped, 'Oi!'

XX

* * *

><p>Alexis huffed as she flung herself onto the settee and sighed. She could feel Aaliya's eyes on her, "Lemme guess, Papa Castle, said something about the provocative way you and Kevin were dancing?" she asked<p>

Alexis' eyes shot up in shock and she stared at Aaliya, "Say what?" she shrieked. "That- we were NOT dancing provocatively!" she hissed, the next sentence in an almost whisper. Fatima raised a brow, "I hate to break it to you, love, but the way you two were dancing, it looked like shagging standing up, or almost. Hell you looked like you two were going to take each other there on the dance floor", she explained, giggling at Alexis' dumfounded behavior, sputtering helplessly.

Aaliya stepped closer and closed the redhead's mouth, "Oi, that's a gaping chasm if ever I've seen one. Don't take this the wrong way love, but the looks you two pass each other, a blind man, can figure out the love", she stated blandly, "-if they look close enough", she reassured gently. "Not to mention Maya's right, the dance made everyone, a little warm in certain areas, it was a little too intimate, and you were a bit to close to him, I mean if the music was right that was a waltz song? I'm not sure, I'm not well versed in classical music, but the way you were dancing, it made the tango look like flirting, and everyone knows Tango is like foreplay, standing up", she tried to explain.

Inadvertently causing more mortification to the redhead as she blushed, "What I'm trying to say is, you two haven't even actually kissed yet, on the mouth that is, I'm half afraid your clothes will disintegrate when you two do snog. Speaking of which I want a full description of it, when he does Kiss you!" she ordered.

Alexis sunk into the cushions of the settee, "Was it really that... hot?" she asked warily, ignoring Aaliya and turning to Fatima. Fatima nodded "Yup, took a video discreetly, you can check it out later. Right now, is that blonde tramp gonna kiss Kevin?" she asked warily, nodding to where Kevin stood with the blonde facing him, as his eyes searched for Alexis.

The redhead looked up, shot Kevin a wan smile, and sighed, "He assured me she wouldn't but its almost midnight, who would be able to stop her?" she asked warily as she answered looking away.

Fatima smirked, as Kevin frowned, he raised his right brow discreetly but the brunette shrugged, mouthing 'Countdown', tapping her watch. Kevin grinned, and scratched his cheek, and then winked to show he made a promise. Aaliya and Fatima grinned, and they hugged the redhead, "He'll keep his promise, have faith", they whispered. Alexis nodded, as she looked around mentally counting she noticed everyone pair off. Her dad stood facing Kate, his back to Kevin and her. Javier faced Lanie who shot her a smirk, he replied with a smile. Martha found a poor soul she'd be torturing and most everyone had paired off.

18.. 17.. 16.. 15..

Her eyes found Kevin and she smiled, Kevin watched her discreetly and Jenny smiled, unaware of the moment her dreams would be shattered, as Kevin adjusted his stance.

14.. 13.. 12.. 11..

Fatima smiled, "This should be interesting", she murmured, while Aaliya nodded, counting down the digits out loud, "10.. 9.. 8.. 7.. 6.. This is it", she whispered, holding Alexis' hand, and watched as Fatima did the same, holding her right, "5.. 4.. 3.. 2.." she squealed.

Shouts of **'Happy New Year'** resounded in the apartment and people made out, but Alexis smiled brightly, laughing she hugged both girls to death, Kevin smirked at her as he stepped away from Jenny, and disappeared into the crowd to congratulate the others, leaving the blonde disgruntled and miserable.

Alexis sighed, "He didn't kiss her", she whispered happily. Fatima smirked, "Told you... Have faith, but man, you gotta admire the guy's timing", she laughed. Aaliya nodded, "true that, he moved his head just as the blonde planted one on him, landing on his cheek, the whole while staring at you. Girl I'm starting to get jealous!" she squealed. Alexis squealed, "I'm seeing him and I hear you", she laughed.

**God I really Love him...**

_**Happy New Year, Kay...**_

XXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Kevin whistled happily as he placed a steaming cup of Cappuccino on Javier's desk, and sat down beside him, a huge grin adorning his features, as he started to type up some old paperwork. He could acutely feel Javier, Kate and Castle staring at him but he ignored them. he knew they'd ask him, anyway so he just waited for the ball to drop, as he continued working on his files. "Okay, I'll bite, what gives bro?" Javier asked as he sipped his coffee. Kevin looked up, and feigned curiosity, "What do you mean?" he asked, schooling his features as he turned back to his screen. Kate smirked, "You're acting like you won the lottery, Ryan", she stated.<p>

Ryan looked up, "Am I not entitled any happiness?" he asked cautiously, the reactions he received for the statement almost left him in stitches as three voices shouted in succession. "No! of course not bro, you're entitled all kinds of happiness", Javier began. "What are you talking about, Ry, you're entitled all the happiness in the world", Kate assured and "Look Ry, you really shouldn't think like that. You're happy, that's good", Castle said. Kevin smiled, "Thanks guys", he murmured, "I am happy, it's a good day today", he said.

Javier opened his mouth to say something, when one of the junior officers walked up to them, "Sir, Detectives Esposito, a body's been found close to the Round pub, on 54", he informed them. Javier nodded and took the file, "Thank you", he thanked the man, and watched him leave, Kevin stood up and read the file over his shoulder, "Hmmm... this is close to your place Castle", he murmured as he read the file, "Caucasian Male, aged mid-fifties, height a hundred and seventy two centimeters, body found dumped in a dumpster. Ah... Man! We're gonna have to go dumpster diving again, aren't we?" he looked at his partner and grimaced. Javier flinched, "You said it bro", and he sighed.

Castle coughed discreetly hiding a chuckle, and Javier zeroed in on him, "Quit laughing, Rick", he said, "Any more laughter, and I'll personally throw you into the can", he threatened. Castle raised both hands, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Look I'll make it up to you, I know you've still got a hangover, so I'll drive you to the scene, since its close to my place, I'll even make you lunch", he placated gently. Javier sighed, "I'll take you up on that some other time, Castle. I've got a date with Lanie, so I won't take the offer", he said, "But hey you can ask Kevin, I'm sure a Lunch apology is a good way to go", he hinted. Kevin looked up, "I'm good, I'm not that hungry", he said, and walked to his chair, in his pre-occupation with his stuff, he failed to notice Javier send Castle a meaningful look.

**Oh... I should probably text her...**

Kevin smiled softly as he sent Alexis a quick text, and promptly blushed, as he felt entirely too vulnerable, walking towards the elevator.

Kay - I miss you, what's up?

Kevin paused as the Captain came out of his office, "What are you doing here, Ryan?" he asked sharply. Kevin looked up, "I was on duty", he trailed off as Roy Montgomery shot him a look, "I thought I told you, you're supposed to be off duty for a week", he ordered. Javier came up behind Kevin, "But Captain, he's okay now", he tried to interject. Roy shot him a stern glare, "Your weapon Detective Ryan. You're off duty", he ordered.

Kevin glared, "But I feel fine", he protested. Roy raised a single brow, in warning shooting Kate and Castle a look, and Kevin sighed in defeat, "Fine", he relented weakly, "Fine", he repeated and removed his holster and gun and handed it to Roy, his good mood evaporating instantly, he stalked out of the bullpen, without another word.

**This sucks...**

* * *

><p>Kevin brooded against his car and sighed, as he spotted Javier ambling towards him, "No dice?" he asked warily. Javier blew out a breath, "No man, sorry bro, Captain wouldn't even budge. You still coming to the scene, anyway right?" he asked. Kevin nodded.<p>

They drove in relative silence, until Kevin swore, "Aw Man! Come on", he cried in growing frustration, as a soft drizzle began, and the windows started to fog. Javier sighed, "Dammit! And today started off so nicely too", he sighed. Kevin nodded, "Should've known the sunshine wasn't gonna last", as he drove slowly, against the slick road.

By the time they reached the crime scene the CSU team was collecting evidence and Rain was pouring in torrents, "Ugh! Man this totally blows, not only has the evidence probably been washed away but the garbage is gonna be ten times more rank", Javier scowled fiercely as he unbuckled his seat belt. Kevin nodded, "You know what, screw protocol", removing his coat and sweater, "I'll help you in the dumpsters, after that I'll go home and shower and you don't have to worry about being filthy and wet, and just stay wet", he raised his hand, "No arguments. Let's go before I change my mind", he ordered briskly and stepped out of the car, instantly getting wet in the rain.

Kevin tore across the lot, and stood under the rooftops, of the small alley. Javier came up behind him, equally bedraggled, shaking his head ruefully, "You sure about this bro?" Javier asked. Kevin nodded and sighed, "Should've taken often my sweatshirt too"; he sighed unhappily and climbed into the dumpster. Ten minutes of suffering in silence, Javier spoke up, his voice oddly wary as he asked, "So", he began, "I noticed you didn't exchange any saliva with Jenny", he broke off at Kevin's scowl, "Crass bro", he scolded. Javier shrugged, "Did you I don't know bring in the New Year with Em?" he asked. Kevin flushed and mumbled lowly. Javier stepped closer, "Sorry bro, didn't quite catch that", he said.

**Here goes nothing...**

Kevin sighed, "I haven't kissed her yet", he murmured so low, and he swallowed. Javier blinked at him in surprise, "What? I think I heard you wrong, 'Cause I'm pretty sure you just said you haven't so much as kissed Em", he repeated. Kevin nodded and waited for another outburst, wincing as he wasn't disappointed, "Really!" Javier asked and then as if understanding Kevin's shyness faltered, "I mean you said you'd fallen in love, I figured you said all that after the best sex of your life", he sighed and then snorted, "You mean to tell me you haven't even kissed her yet? Jesus Christ!" he cursed.

Kevin swallowed, "It's not like that with her, she's different okay?" he tried to explain, only to flush as Javier shot him a wry look, and said, "I'll say". Kevin flushed, "Look, it's not like I haven't tried. Hell bro, every time we've come close to any serious making out", he cringed at the words a twelve year old girl would say and shrugged helplessly as Javier raised a brow, continuing he bit his lip, "Every damn time, and I'm not even kidding with you", he raked a hand through his hair, "Here we are getting all hot and heavy, mind you and, my lips hovering just above hers, I can taste the air, as she breathes and we're so close to finally getting a taste of each other, and there it is", he sighed in frustration, "an intrusion, an interruption, Wham-Bam-Scram- we've knocked our heads together, and other either scrambling over each other, or just cursing the air!" he groused out grudgingly.

**Not to mention the embarrassment...**

Javier snickered, and then grinned, "Scrambling off of each other? Where are you _making out_, dude?" he asked, teasing him. Kevin sighed, "The first time Jenny interrupted, Em was at home with me, and we were just relaxing on the couch, when the shift happened", he waved his hands, to explain, "You know when the atmosphere changes, and you can sense that now's a good time to lean in for a kiss, So I did, except well she's a bit shy and I didn't wanna push her, so I licked her ear, and travelled down her neck, basically we were necking, and bro I've necked before, and it has never been an intense an experience as when I'm with Em, and it was overwhelming, by the time, she managed to drag her lips away from my ear, and pull my hair, shifting beneath me to pull me down for a kiss, I could feel electricity coursing through me", Looking up he flushed, "And yes, I know I sound like someone writing a Porn scene, but it was just so..." he trailed off helplessly and Javier coughed, "Intense, I get it, so What happened?" he asked diverting Kevin from the memory of Em's lips on his skin.

**What happened is Alexis giving Castle a heart attack at seven in the morning the next day, demanding a whiskey Lullaby!**

Kevin hissed between his teeth, half laughing and half griping, "Jenny; she apparently forgot the key or something and was cursing rather violently. Anyway Em cursed, and we disentangled ourselves, and I shooed her to my room..." "And she probably left through the fire-escape outside your window", Javier huffed, and Kevin looked up in shock averting his eyes, he sighed, not really correcting Javier's conclusion. The Spanish Detective sighed, "And the second time?" he asked. Kevin laughed ending the rather awkward situation, of having him lie to his partner. "Oh that was your fault", he stated. Javier blinked, "My fault? How, why me?" he asked. Kevin snickered, "I was at the beach with Em, and we had just finished a rather odd argument of frustrating sorts", he mumbled. Kevin blinked as he recalled the sparring Match.

**Given the situation, it was an argument of sorts...**

Shaking his head, he blinked, "-and the next thing I knew she'd pushed me, and I was underneath her. Jesus Javi, the air practically flickers, whenever we're too close to each other. The moment changed, and I found myself... well you know, trailing a hot set of kisses to her breast, and things were getting right..." exhaling the Irish detective shook his head, bemused at the path his thoughts travelled despite him standing knee deep in filth, "-and then just as I'm about to kiss her, again, Lady Luck sends me a missive from you that Soniya Kapoor has been bloody well located!" he cried out.

Esposito blinked at him, "But that was yesterday, bro. Jesus Christ, no wonder you were wound so tight, when you took that bullet, you weren't paying attention, you were distracting yourself on purpose. That's why you're the only person who saw anything", he huffed out in exasperation. Kevin nodded, "Personally I could barely stand the girl, she really never shuts up", he grumbled weakly, as he rubbed his shoulder, tentatively patting it.

Javier huffed another breath out, "What I don't get is why you don't just kiss her. Plant one on her straight. Bro, from the way you've described both incidents, I'm gonna go on a wild guess here, and am saying this straight up, the woman doesn't expect Candlelight Roses, she wants to taste you just as badly. First with pulling you by the hair, and the second time, straddling you on the beach, which might I remind you is probably cold as all hell. The question is, what the bloody hell, is holding you back?" he asked in absolute exaggeration and exasperation.

**Huh? **

Kevin stiffened, "I just want our first kiss to be special", he murmured. Javier snorted, "What are you a sixteen year old virgin girl?" he asked. Kevin smirked, "When it comes to Emerald, I feel like I'm a thirteen year old boy, just hitting puberty, bro", he muttered weakly. Kevin paused and tried to find words to explain him-self, only to pause as he heard a strange sound, "Shhh", he whispered. Javier snapped his mouth shut instantly, as they heard scuffing noises from the other side of the alley a few paces down. Kevin jumped out the dumpster, and walked towards the end of the alley, he let the rain wash away the remnants of dirt and garbage that clung to him, pulling out his Slovak, he shot Javier a wry look. The Spanish detective ignored the inclination Kevin gave his gun and simply nodded, and together they crept towards the alley cautiously. Javier nodded a second time, and he opened his mouth to utter a warning, "NYPD", he called out, not receiving a reply, Kevin raised his weapon, and then moved to the end of the dumpster, he came across a long coat with something rustling beneath it.

Javier stiffened, "Serpents, rats?" he asked warily. Kevin shrugged, "Only one way to find out", he reached out towards the coat with one hand, and almost yelped as Javier grabbed his hand, shooting Esposito a glare he hissed, "You trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked. Javier shook his head, "Maybe I should-", and he asked indicating the rustling coat with a twitch of his head. Kevin shook his head, "No, I'll do it, if I'm lucky maybe it's just rats", he swallowed convulsively, and then reached out. Javier let go of his arm. Kevin's fingers edged across the hem of the Black coat, and he swallowed a second time, and with eyes shut pulled the coat away with one healthy jerk and threw it far away.

Javier laughed in relief, "You can open your eyes bro, it aint snakes", he teased. Kevin opened an eye and sagged in relief as he eyed the contents, "Oh Thank You Lady Luck!" Javier sniggered, and a flash of light caught his attention, sidestepping Kevin he murmured, "I'll Say", he repeated, "You really have an angel watching over you", the coat turned out to be racked with two bullets, "Looks Like we found out how old man fifty died", looking at the box, "You think maybe they dragged it over themselves, and that's why no one found this nifty piece of evidence", he asked.

Kevin nodded and turned back to what the coat was covering, an old wet cardboard box, with three black and white puppies tumbling over each other trying to get warm. Kneeling down he picked up one of the squirming pups, who had a patch of white fur over his left eye. And a white ear and one black. Javier sighed, "Dude, he's probably covered with rabies!" he warned. Kevin shrugged, "But he's so cute! I think I'll take 'em to a Vet, they gave you your evidence, the least you can do is Thank them". Javier rolled his eyes, "What they did is steal my evidence", he griped.

Kevin turned the puppy's ears away, "Javi! Don't be mean!" turning to the squirming puppy he grinned, "Don't listen to the brute, he's just being petty cause he's all wet", he talked to the puppy in a calming soft voice, and the pup calmed down instantly, snuggling into the warmth, Kevin offered. Placing the puppy in the box, Kevin removed his sweatshirt and covered the three puppies with the driest part of his sweatshirt, and picked them all up, the box included. Javier sighed, "You're hopeless you know that", he said and tousled the blondes curly hair, "Come on, let's go, or we'll all die of Pneumonia", he pulled the younger man, and practically escorted him out of the alley.

Kevin grinned, as he placed the puppies in a box, and got into his car, they drove in relative silence and Kevin hid a smirk, as Javier broke of a cookie he'd taken from Kevin's dashboard, and fed one of the puppies it. Javier scowled, "Not a word", he warned. Kevin smirked, "I didn't say anything", and he answered. Javier huffed and rolled his eyes. Kevin screeched to a halt, and Javier yelped, "What the-", he broke off as Kevin reversed the car, and parked into an empty space and looked at Javier with a pout. Blinking the Spanish Detective looked up and sighed in defeat, "It hasn't even been ten minutes, and you're already going all mother hen, over the waifs", he grumbled and pulled on his jacket, "Come on then", he mumbled still holding the cookie out to the squirming pup, with the white eye-patch. Kevin scooped up the little Black puppy and nuzzled it against his throat, and Javier grumbled and picked up the box with the remaining two puppies, as he followed Kevin into the Vet's clinic. "God Help Emerald, with this kid", he mumbled.

* * *

><p>An Hour Later, Kevin bounced out of the Vet's clinic with a happy grin and he smirked, at a grumbling Javier who stood awkwardly holding- or well to be more apt- juggling a few bags, as Kevin now held a white cardboard box, one of the clinic' nurses had found, his sweatshirt had been dried and was now a blanket for the dried, clean pups, as they snuggled contently in the box. "Can you believe it, they're actually half-breed", he laughed as he walked to his car. Javier nodded, "Yes, Yes, I heard. What breed again?" he asked despite himself. Kevin grinned, "Half stray, half Black Retriever", he announced and placed the puppies on the back seat. Javier nodded and placed the rest of the dog necessities on the car seat next to the box, and raised a brow as Kevin strapped the box to the car seat, "You're joking right?" he asked. Kevin gaped at him, "What?" he whined, "I just want them to be safe", he cried petulantly. Javier sighed in defeat for what felt the eon-th time, and simply sat in the car, waiting for Kevin to finish fiddling with the belt buckle; finally at his wit's end he bit out, "Oh, Get in already! You're drenched already", he grumbled. "I want you better in a week, by my side, not dying of Pneumonia", he stressed.<p>

Kevin ignored him, and slipped behind the wheel, starting the car, they sat in silence, the only sounds in the car, were the quiet yips of the puppies, as they pushed each other around. Kevin drove till a red-light and stopped, "So, I was thinking", he mumbled breaking the quiet of the car, and he saw Javier turn to him, "Yeah?" Kevin swallowed, "I-I'm going to take the plunge and you know just kiss Al-Emerald", he corrected hastily. If Javier noticed his slip up, he didn't say. Kevin gripped his watch and bit his lip, chewing on it as he waited for Javier to say something. After what felt like forever, Javier shrugged, "Okay. Good Luck", he muttered vaguely. Kevin sighed in relief and nodded his Thanks.

They drove in silence as the light turned green, and as they passed the block, a few minutes away from Castle's building, Javier broke the silence, "That's a Victorinox watch right?" he asked. Kevin blinked, "Uh... Yes", he answered warily. "Em, give it to you?" Javier asked, Kevin blinked at the tone in his voice and nodded cautiously. Javier nodded, "Good. I'm glad, she's good for you bro, the present she's sent you for Christmas, not just the gift, the way she looks after you, it's not mollycoddling like Jenny", he broke off and Kevin shot him a confused look, "I thought-", he paused as Javier interjected, "Don't get me wrong, bro. I like Jenny she's become a good friend, and you need to talk to her for real, properly", he stressed. "Jenny really does not want to believe the wedding's off. I mean she called Lanie, and asked her about flowers, and I think you should tell her that Em's the one. And tell Em the same", he explained dryly.

**What the hell...?**

Kevin opened his mouth to answer, but before he could his car, shuddered to a halt right beneath Castle's building. Javier blinked at him, and Kevin shot him a twisted odd look. Revving the engine, Kevin cursed as the car, made a few coughing noises and then simply refused to acknowledge their existence. Kevin cursed violently and let loose a few choice Gaelic words that would have had his mother giving him lip, and James and Sam would've been both proud and scandalized. Taking a deep breath, Kevin let his head fall on the head rest and he continued mumbling curses, as he mentally accessed his thoughts.

**1. Okay, so Now Javi's being a friend...**

**2. Lady Luck's testing me, and thirdly...**

**3. Fate's playing a dangerous game... I mean beneath Castle's building?**

_**What is this some kind of a sign?**_

Kevin blinked his eyes open and sighed, "Okay, Well, I'm gonna call James to pick me up, I'll just wait here, and you can, should probably head to the precinct, now that my bad-luck seems to be fluctuating", closing his eyes, he continued, "Look, just head to evidence, and be straight about everything and the puppies. I really don't feel like moving", he murmured in exhaustion. Javier opened his mouth and then closed it with an audible snap, "You okay?" he asked finally. Kevin nodded, opening his eyes, "Yeah, just tired. I'll talk to Jenny, but could you please just go", he begged. Having realized he'd stepped on a landmine, Javier nodded weakly, and unbuckled his belt, pausing he reached out to pat Kevin's knee, but faltered and pulled back, sighing heavily he exited the car, with a soft goodbye. Kevin watched him hail a cab, and then sighed as he sat down in his car. Groaning Kevin exhaled heavily.

**Great... Now what...**

One of the puppies, climbed out of the box and tumbled to the floor of the car, unaware to Kevin, the puppy struggled, and finally mounted the bench seat, plopping heavily on the gears, and licked Kevin hand, that sat idly atop the shift. Kevin jerked in surprise, and looked down at the little furry creature, "Hey there Captain", he scratched his ear and the black puppy with the white patch yipped playfully biting Kevin's fingers, and alternatively licking them. Kevin smiled softly, "You worried about me Cap?" he asked. As if to reply the puppy let out a soft bark.

Kevin cradled the puppy, "Well that makes two of you. Alexis worries about me too, and I hate feeling like this, helpless you know. I want to be with her, all the time, I really don't want to hold back, restrain myself when I see her. It takes everything I have to not just go to her, cry on her shoulder, and just relax with her, when days go bad like now. I'm sitting right outside her building, in wet clothes, and I can't even go up and ask her for a hug. You think I'm hopeless don't you?" The puppy nuzzled his cheek, and licked it, almost as if reassuring the young man, 'No-you-are-not-an-idiot'.

Kevin laughed and then sighed as a single tear fell free, letting his head fall back on the headrest he closed his eyes, "I wish I could believe you, Captain", he whispered. Kevin sat in relative silence for a few minutes, and having realized he had prolonged his agony enough, he got out of the car, and opened the hood of his rather now dead beat vehicle, "Okay, so let's see", shuffling around then pin-pointed the exact problem in six seconds flat and cursed fluently in Gaelic again, for what felt the hundredth time. Closing the lid of the hood, with a slam, he stood under the downpour, which had still not let up.

**And now it's colder too...**

Groaning Kevin trudged back towards his seat, and cursed violently as a passing car, managed to splash water from a nearby pothole, all over the detective, "and it gets better and better", he moaned in absolute defeat. Slipping behind the wheel, he grabbed a discarded cloth from within the dashboard, and wiped his face clean, "You're lucky you live in a box, Cap. At the rate things are going, you'll be lucky if New York doesn't flood, and your home turns into a boat", he grumbled good naturedly as he fished out his phone from his pocket, his Blackberry having been infected with a virus, he now used a standard Nokia flip phone, and groaned, already missing his Blackberry. Dialing James' number he failed to notice the Redhead heading his way.

Kevin smiled as James' answered the phone, his voice oddly comforting, _'Hello'_. Kevin smiled, "Hey, it's me", he stated the obvious, not even trying to sound cheerful. Lifting Captain on his lap, he tickled the puppy and watched the other two sleeps soundly. _'Kevin? What's wrong, you sound awful'_, James' worried voice asked. Kevin let out a bitter laugh, "Nothing's wrong, but then again with me, nothing's ever right either", and he scoffed bitterly. _'What happened?' _James asked softly. Kevin sighed; he had no intention of using his cousin a second time, although it had always been easier to ask James to take away with the pain. Kevin smiled ruefully, if people thought he deserved happiness, and then James deserved more. "Nothing", he continued before his cousin could interject, "Look my car broke down, the radiator cap's been blown off, there's a shit load of smoke issuing forth, and what's worse is there seems to be water in the carburetor", he explained his predicament and grinned as James swore, _'That's not good at all, she must have died like a gutted fish, Eh?' _The doctor asked.

Kevin nodded, "You have the weirdest metaphors, but yeah, that's what happened. Guess where am stranded?" he stated half laughing half groaning. James' wary voice echoed over the line, _'Where? Oh God, don't tell me you're somewhere around Lex's place. That's borderline stalking, mate!' _Kevin laughed at the accuracy of the statement. "Not my fault was with Javier on a case when she just died. And Chief's put me off duty, so here I am, wet, dirty, and real miserable, think you can pick me up?" he asked. _'Wet? Dirty? How? Why? Anyway never mind, you can give me a full account later. I'm at the hospital, leaving right now, see you in one hour. Think you can wait that long?' _he asked. Before Kevin could reply a knock sounded on his passenger side window, looking up he sighed, "Hang on a minute, someone's at the car-window. Can't see that, glass is all fogged up", Kevin rolled down the window, and gulped audibly. "M-Mrs. Rodgers!" he yelped.

**Bugger...**

James sighed heavily, _'Well there goes any hope of you staying put in the car'_, he griped. Kevin nodded absentmindedly as the Lady took in his appearance and raised a brow, "What are you doing Detective Ryan?" Kevin shrugged helplessly, "Uh... My car broke down", he murmured weakly. The woman frowned, "I'm guessing it isn't starting?" she raised a sardonic brow, and continued without waiting for an answer, "-and let me guess, the heater's not working, which means you're sitting in a freezing cold car, wet, bedraggled, dirty, muddy and cold", she listed the points as she shifted her weight and pulled the door open, and rolled the window back up, "Enough procrastinating. Get out; you're coming upstairs with me".

Kevin stuttered, "I'd rather not, I mean there's Castle and Alexis, and Castle really doesn't like me being friends with her. Please just let me be. My cousin's coming in ten minutes to get me", he begged. _'Liar'_, James hissed. Martha stared him down, "Have you looked outside the window?" she asked and then sighed, "Course you haven't the rains coming down in torrents. You'll be lucky it doesn't start snowing as well. Look Kevin, come inside. Don't worry about Rick, I'll take care of him and I'm sure Alexis will love those critters you got with you", as if to seal the deal. James laughed as a soft bark answered the order. _'You've got a dog with you?' _Kevin sighed, "Puppies, three of them. Look will you just get over here, as soon as possible", he begged. James laughed, _'I'll be there soon, hang on. I'm coming'_, he assured the younger man, who nodded, and hung up on him.

Martha grinned apologetically, "You're having a horrid day, I'm sorry", and she apologized. Kevin shook his head, "Not your fault", he mumbled, and then slid across the street, grabbing the box and placing Captain back in said box. "I've just had a bad day, it's a normal occurrence with me", he murmured. Martha sighed, "So I've heard. Things will get better", she tried to reassure him, but Kevin didn't look up, resolutely following her to the elevator.

**I hope you're right...**

XXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Alexis Castle smiled around her mug of coffee; she was dressed in simple Black woolen Track Bottoms and a White Tank Top, on top of a full sleeve Black T-Shirt. The Central Heating Kept her warm enough, so she shrugged helplessly when Castle turned to her with, "Aren't you cold?" query as he poured them both a cup of coffee. Castle shook his head, as he pulled the sweater sleeves unto his elbows, and sipped the coffee, silence reigned for all of two seconds before Richard Castle looked up, placing his cup of coffee down on the kitchen counter he sighed, "About Last night Alexis, I really am sorry", "Don't", Alexis interrupted, "Dad, quit freaking out about Ryan and me, we're just friends, and yeah we're real close, because well he was there for me when I needed someone to talk to", she tried to explain. "You can talk to me about anything, you know that", Rick interrupted, as he lay a hand on her palm.<p>

Alexis smiled, as she set her coffee cup down, and turned her palm over, "I know that", she said. Inhaling she ploughed on regardless, "But Ryan, Dad he's different, he doesn't think like he's my brother, or my dad, or my uncle. He's a great guy, six years older than me, and I love him dad, for the simplest reason that even if I had a crush on him and I told me, he would hug me and laugh, say he's flattered, but he wouldn't do anything because he's afraid you'd kill him in some imaginative way or the other", she laughed at his myriad of expressions and continued, "I like talking to him, and I am close to him, but Dad the man I am in Love with is not Detective Kevin Ryan of the NYPD", she stated boldly.

**He is so much more than that...**

Castle grimaced, "Am I ever going to meet this Kay, fellow?" he asked. Alexis smiled softly, "Dad I want you to meet him. I want to shout at the top of my voice that the Man I love is _Kay_, and this is him", she nodded briskly, "But, I don't want to jinx it, not with my track record. Things with Ashley were bad from the Get go, the first meeting of us on the couch, his parents, Lauren's Birthday party. Things just escalated from bad to worse. Let me get to know Kay some more, before I introduce him to everyone okay, I just need a little more time. He's my secret. Please try and understand, he's my most important person", she whispered. Rick groaned, "Oh God! Really? So it's serious. Aw... man... he's not some kid then, he's an actual man, someone who's actually worthy of you... I really don't like this guy", he grumbled. Alexis huffed, "Dad! You haven't even met him, officially as my boyfriend. How can you hate him?" she asked completely bewildered.

Rick smiled, "It's the principle of the matter. The way you talk about him, suggests he's not some High School brat, but someone in college or something. I reckon I loathe the fact that he is older than you", he griped. Alexis laughed, "Oh Dad!" she crooned, "You know he's not someone like you, he takes things pretty seriously", she murmured. Castle's eyes blew wide open in shock, "Why you little", he made to grab Alexis, who dodged easily and grinned, "What'd I say?" she asked, as she danced around and tumbled into the foyer. Castle chased after and catching her around her waist hauled into the living room couch, as he tickled her mercilessly, Alexis screamed, "Mercy!" Castle relented and sat down next to her, allowing Alexis to catch her breath he took a shot in the dark, "All I'm saying is I know the age of consent is sixteen", Alexis shot him a scandalized look, and would have said something, but was too busy trying to catch her breath, as she waved her hand back and forth, silently pleading for him to 'stop talking'!

Richard took that as an opportunity and carried on, Anyway, "-but you know just maybe you could wait a little more. You'll be of age in three months anyway", "Oh God! Dad! Stop! Just stop!" she finally managed to scream. Getting up she shook her head in vehement denial, pushing her hair back she swallowed, and stepping back, simultaneously muttered, "No! No, no no no, No! God No! I did not just have _the talk _with my Dad", she whispered in a hurry, Castle opened his mouth, "Don't!" she yelped and walked back further, crashing into the window seat, her knees buckled and she half-fell, half sat down on the window seat. "Oh God! Dad", she moaned, "It's not like that", she whispered, "We haven't even kissed yet", she muttered and slid down the seat and landed a heap on the floor.

Pulling her knees to her chest she put her head on them, mumbling to the floor, about the grave traumas Parents invoke on their children. Castle half laughed, half groaned, as he walked to her and sat in front of her cross-legged. Pulling her chin up, he smirked, "Okay all mortification aside, why hasn't he kissed you yet, if you so evidently love each other?" he asked.

Alexis shuddered, and she felt her face flame, the flush creeping down her neck, and travelling down her spine, "There have been situations", she murmured vaguely, "And well we've always been interrupted before we actually, you know", she gestured helplessly, the last two words muffled into her knees. Castle huffed, "So, Let me get this straight, you haven't even had that _'Perfect Kiss'_, you girls rave on about and you know with absolute certainty that you love this guy and he loves you?" he asked. Alexis looked up and with clarity said one word. "Yes". "Ah. Okay, Good enough for me. I'm starting to like this guy", he said, and standing up pulled Alexis off of the floor, as the redhead burst into a fit of hysterical giggles.

Alexis smiled at Castle and as she pulled him into a hug, the doorbell rang, "Finish your coffee, I'll get that", Rick nudged her to her discarded cup and she grinned. Picking up her coffee, she smiled at nothing and heard voices in the foyer, finishing her coffee; she placed her mug into the sink, and followed the voices. As she stepped into the foyer, she became acutely aware of two things, a small Black bundle scampered towards her and was now tugging on her pants, and Kevin's tired voice, "Captain!" as he stood just inside the door, dripping wet and covered in mud.

Scooping up the black creature which turned out to be a rather adorable and energetic puppy, she walked towards Kevin hurriedly, "What the hell happened to you?" she asked as she took the box from his hands and handed it to her dad, and without caring for anyone's reaction, grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room.

* * *

><p>Alexis pushed, well actually forced Kevin to take a seat and then ran to the Cabinet by the stairs and pulled out three fluffy white towels, still holding the puppy that licked her hand, she skidded into the living room, and kneeling in front of Kevin, she started drying his hair. The Irish detective blinked at her, as she hurriedly set the puppy down on the white carpet, and used both hands to dry Kevin's hair, wiping away the mud on his face and fussing with his collar.<p>

Kevin blinked a second time, "Alexis", he whimpered and before anyone could react Kevin pulled Alexis into a tight hug, as tears rolled down his cheeks. Alexis' entire body shifted as if to shield him from Martha's and Castle's view, she held onto the blue-eyed detective, as the man finally let go, of the emotions that were welling up inside him since he'd returned from The Catskills.

Alexis held him as he cried, "its okay, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. It's okay", she repeated as she took another towel and draped it over his back. Oblivious to Castle's shocked look and Martha's understanding smile, Alexis kept her warm hands in Kevin's and hugged him closer to her, ignoring the water seeping into her clothes. "I'm here now, everything's going to be alright", she whispered softly, holding him closer as she knelt in front of him. Promising him, reassuring him at a steadfast pace, never letting go, as the detective cried into her shoulder.

**Everything's going to be alright...**

XX

* * *

><p>Martha took Rick's hand and pulled him out of the room and into the kitchen, where she poured a glass of white wine for herself and handed Rick a decanter of Brandy. Blinking the writer took it and swallowed it in two sips, "Wha-What?" he sputtered helplessly as he turned to Martha for some form of an answer. Martha sighed, sipping delicately on her wine she began, "Found him outside, he hadn't seen me when he slipped into his car, completely drenched by the moron who splashed water and splattered mud all over him. Poor boy's car broke down, and he was just sitting there helplessly calling his cousin to pick him up". Castle gaped at her, "How long was he there?" he asked.<p>

Martha shrugged, "By the state of him I'd say an hour maybe less", she bit her lip worriedly. "B-But why didn't he come upstairs then, we were only eleven floors above him", Castle asked indignantly, half angry half worried. "Mother he looks like hell!" he cried in frustration. Martha nodded, "Lower your voice. I agree, he looks right awful, and when I practically had to force him to come upstairs. He vehemently refused mind you", Castle looked at her in shock, "What? Why?" he moaned in confusion, and distress. Martha sighed, "He's words exactly, quote, _'I'd rather not, I mean there's Castle and Alexis, and Castle really doesn't like me being friends with her. Please just let me be'_, unquote". Castle huffed in irritation, "That idiot!"

Martha raised a brow, "Can you blame him", she asked with a sardonic tilt of her brow, an action that still made Richard nervous, even after all these years. Martha smiled sadly, "Rick look at him, it took her hand in his for him to open up, actually before that, she barely looked at him, and instantly knew something was wrong. There's no denying it, they have a special bond, you need to stop interfering", she warned. Rick sighed, "I don't have to like it", he griped. Martha smirked, "That's alright. But quit freaking out, they're just friends!" she said, and Rick nodded accepting the truth grudgingly, inwardly she smiled.

**Who are hopelessly in love with each other...!**

XX

* * *

><p>Alexis sat quietly, and waited for Kevin to calm down, she barely moved as she felt his sobs subside, and his grip on her loosened. Kevin sighed warily, "I'm an idiot, I'm sorry", he whispered. Alexis smiled, as she wiped away his tears with her hand, "You're my idiot", she stated softly, and Kevin smiled back at her. They sat in silence, and Alexis waited, but Kevin refused to elaborate on his emotional breakdown, so Alexis began, picking up the puppy that seemed to sense his master had stopped crying, and was now scratching her foot, ordering quietly to be picked up. "Bad Day?" she asked softly. Kevin nodded, "Weird Day, actually", he mumbled his reply, not looking up, and staring at a spot on the furry carpet, where the other two puppies now lay sleeping soundly snuggled under his sweatshirt.<p>

Alexis nodded, "I too, ended up telling dad, I'm both not in love with Detective Kevin Ryan and hopelessly in love with Kay", she laughed softly. Kevin grinned, "That must have been confusing", and he answered weakly. Alexis nodded, "Hmmm... Was a bit of a relief to be honest", she confessed. Kevin nodded, "My dad started out happy, I went to the precinct, and was happily doing paperwork, when a body was discovered a few blocks away from your place", Kevin began to talk, his voice soft, and low.

Alexis nodded for him to continue, encouraging him silently, as she scratched the puppy's left white ear. Kevin smiled at the oddly content gesture, and continued, "I was ready to head out with Javier when the Captain ordered my suspension", he mumbled weakly. Alexis grimaced, "Because of me? But that was solved, right?" she asked warily. Kevin shook his head, "No, because I got shot", he replied and then looked up, Crystal Clear Blue eyes focusing on her, "Everything okay, in School?" he asked. Alexis nodded, "Didn't have classes because of the New Year, but no bullying oddly enough, Lauren and Maddy passed me in the hall, and simply shrugged warily, while Ashley just glared at my bracelet", she answered jokingly. "Came Back an hour after the Rain began. It's been an oddly weird yet calm morning", she assured him.

Alexis instinctively knew Kevin needed to know she was alright for him to continue, Nodding the Irish detective swallowed convulsively and continued, "Anyway, Captain ordered me to give my gun to him, and I did", watching her he shook his head, "Not the _Dragon_", he assured her and continued, quickly highlighting the events of the morning and his fluctuating luck, that swung between really good and really bad.

Finally sighing he ended with, "The next thing I know is I'm getting irrationally pissed at Javier, and I practically begged him to leave me alone. I've never done that before", he whimpered, and then stuttered to a halt, staring back at the floor, with an unseeing gaze. Smiling Alexis placed 'Captain', as his collar read, on Kevin's wet lap, and nodded, "You want some coffee?" she asked distracting him from his thoughts.

The detective looked at her startled and then nodded slowly, "Yeah, actually that'd be great", he answered her. Alexis smiled at him brightly and then leaned in and placed soft kiss on his forehead. "I'll be right back", she whispered gently, and got up leaving the stunned detective blinking after her retreating form, his eyes blown wide open and a hand on his forehead. A small soft smile graced his features and he blushed, as relief poured through him in waves, finally relaxing Kevin leant back into the cushions, and hugged the puppy closer towards him, "There you go Captain", he whispered, "That's Alexis Castle; she's my closet, friend, _now_", he told the puppy. Unaware of a set of eyes watching him closely. Kevin nuzzled the puppy, and closed his eyes, finally at ease and peace.

**She's my most important person...**

XXX

* * *

><p>Richard Castle gaped as Alexis placed a soft kiss on Kevin's forehead, and then heard Kevin exhale and stare at her in absolute shock. Finally, Kevin relaxed on the couch, and Castle sighed in relief, the next words leaving Kevin's mouth, left a pang in his heart, an odd mix of worry and guilt. Martha smiled, "You saw that, right?" she asked warily. Castle nodded, "What do you say when one of your friends, refuses to come to you for help when they're terrified and confused. Avoids opening up to you, and can't even relax in your home, not unless he finds comfort in a simple gesture offered by someone you least expect?" he asked softly, as he stepped back into the study.<p>

Martha shrugged helplessly, "You can't say a thing, I've noticed before, but Kevin really doesn't trust anyone outside of Javier, right?" she asked. Castle nodded, "Barely that too", he answered her. Martha sighed, "We should probably go help Alexis", and she stated pushing Castle towards the kitchen. Pausing half way she looked back at the now calm detective, as he played with the puppy, grinning broadly, nodding her head, followed Richard to the kitchen.

**It's probably a good idea that he trusts Alexis then...**

XXX

* * *

><p>Alexis hummed softly as she prepared two cups of coffee, she seemed content and calm as she reached for the mugs, choosing a bright green mug for Kevin and a Red one for herself, she poured milk into her mug, and added the coffee mixture that she'd made by adding three spoons of coffee to around three tablespoons of water, and had beat to a sticky pulp. Castle looked at her, "What are you doing?" he asked. Alexis looked up in amusement, "Making coffee dad", she answered with a bored tone that had Martha snorting into her wine. Castle pouted, "I know that", he whined, "But what are you doing with it?" he asked warily, indicating the pulpy mixture she was now adding to her warm mug of milk. "Beat coffee, Dad. It's how Ryan takes it. I figured I'd try and take it his way, but I'd probably choke on it", she answered.<p>

Castle took a careful sip of her coffee and hummed. "It doesn't taste that bad. Is distinctly stronger, but still tastes like Cappuccino", he murmured. Alexis laughed, "Because that's how normal people like you and me, would drink it. Ryan is not normal", she grimaced as she went about preparing his coffee. "I resent that", a quiet voice spoke up. Three pairs of eyes slid to the detective, who stood in the entry way, hovering under the archway entrance, a soft smile directed at Alexis.

Castle nodded for him to take a seat as Alexis smirked, "_You _would, but I'm only stating the truth", she pointed out as she finished up his coffee and placed the steaming mug in front of him. Castle peered into the mug and frowned, "That's definitely not normal", he grimaced. Martha wrinkled her nose, and shook her head, "How are you still alive?" she asked. Alexis laughed, "His cousin's a doctor, plus all that getting shot at, probably drains the caffeine right out of his system", and she joked. Ignoring Richard's wince. Kevin smirked at her, "There is absolutely nothing wrong with the way I take my coffee", he murmured petulantly.

Alexis raised her brow, grabbing his arm she hissed low enough into his ear for only him to hear, "Kay, there are four spoon full's of Dark ground coffee beans in your cup, with one dollop of cream, and a quarter glass of water in that mug. Mixed and Beat down to pulp. No sugar. I still don't get how you swallow that stuff", she shuddered. Pulling back she took a sip of her coffee. Kevin grinned at her, "It warms me up just fine", and he teased her. Alexis snorted in defeat, "I'll bet", she muttered. Kevin opened his mouth to send a witty reply back to her, but ended up sneezing violently.

Alexis looked at Martha who tutted loudly, "It's those wet clothes. Alexis sweetie, take the boy upstairs, get him a pair of your dad's most wooly track pants and a nice big jumper. And put his clothes in the drier, eh?" she ordered gently. Alexis nodded, and taking Kevin by the arm, she pulled him behind her, arguing about coffee and health risks, even though she still pushed his mug into cold hands, and sipped her own. Castle watched them go, "This just keeps getting weirder and weirder", he muttered and Martha agreed with him.

Alexis pulled Kevin into her dad's room, and placed a pair of warm Blue Track Bottoms in his hands and a light Blue jumper, with a zip. considering for a minute, she shuffled around and finally found what she was looking for, "Eureka!" she crowed as she removed a box, and handed it to him. Kevin smirked, "Jockey?" he teased. Alexis ignored the look and the said, "Take a warm shower, Kay. Bathrooms, that way", she pointed to a door on the left. "Get in and I'll take your clothes through the door", she ordered softly. Kevin nodded, "Thank You Em", he said. Alexis smiled, "Anytime", she whispered.

Alexis waited patiently as Kevin removed his clothes and handed everything to her through the door. Alexis nodded and humming Kevin's favorite tune, walked down the hall to the laundry room, where she tossed his wet Black clothes into the washer, and took his white shirt and placed it in the second machine, twisting the dials, she waited patiently as it took fifteen minutes for the clothes to wash. Playing a game of 'Angry Birds' (A/N: Personally I've never played the game), as she refused to let her mind wander.

Alexis realized she was happy, not for Kevin's distress, but rather because he had needed her. Humming softly she removed the clothes from the washer and rung the shirt and pants out, she forgo his boxers and blushed, before she placed the semi-wet clothes into the adjacent drier and murmured the 'Ave Maria' song softly as she waited ten more minutes for the clothes to dry. Knowingly being domestic, Alexis steamed Kevin's now dry clothes and folded them all the while switching between humming Kevin's favorite tune and Ave Maria. Had she been paying attention she would have noticed Kevin standing in her dad's room half naked as she spoke up, "I have your clothes with me. They're dry and folded, so I'm just going to place them on the bed. You can..." she trailed off and swallowed as she spotted Kevin in front of her. Looking up Alexis' stepped back, and crashed into the door that had closed behind her, Kevin's clothes tumbled into heap at her feet, her back landed with a soft thud and she blinked up at him.

Alexis drew in a soft breath as she spied Kevin half-naked in front of her, Track Bottoms pulled and tied, hanging low on his hips, his chest was dry-ish, with the towel now slung over his shoulders evenly. His wet hair dripping, clichéd as always, a tiny droplet broke free and travelled down his torso, disappearing into the curve of his pelvis, and into his pants. "Alexis", Kevin moaned her name, stepping a bit closer. The redhead's breathing quickened as the man reached up and cupped her face, a flush spread across her cheeks, as she bit her lip, to stifle the groan that released anyway as he moaned her name. Looking up she took a deep breath, seconds before Kevin's lips crashed on to hers, her last thought stuttering to a sudden halt as her hands gripped his hips, and pulled him closer.

**Oh God... **

XXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Ooooh cliffy, I hate cliffies, but as a writer, it has its vindictive moments. So, I hope you all liked it. The coffee has been explained... Finally… Lol! AND they've finally kissed...<p>

REVIEW GUYS, PUHLEASE... or else I won't post how steamy the kiss gets... Kidding...maybe...LOL! ; )

P.S: My mom calls me a magnet for medicines…. Lol… I'm either getting hit by cars, or my immune system starts going nuts. LOL!


	23. Ch 21: Pt I 15 minute Flame

Okay, Okay; calm down people, it's time to figure out who won the bet Samantha Welsch or James Welsch. LOL... I'm pretty sure everyone is cursing me, for not adding this into the last chapter, because of the 'Kiss'... but hey the length would have been painful, since I'd already written 14000+ words, I didn't want to make it unnecessarily too long, plus I needed to make the kiss... perfect...

**Reviews are love people, spread it to my lungs!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>: NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY (Chapter one's first scene), AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE. THE REST OF THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is rated M. Please Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Readers; In case anyone is confused about the Timeline, Alexis and Kevin's meeting, dates are as follows:<p>

25th December – Sunday (Alexis & Ryan celebrate Christmas)… obviously…

30th December – Friday (Alexis and Ryan in New York)…

31st December – Saturday (New York… Castle's New Years' Party)

1st January - Sunday (The KISS!)

P.S: Titles of my stories are usually based on a song, or a dialogue from my favorite shows…

* * *

><p><strong><span>SPECIAL UPDATE.<span>**..** NOT LIKELY TO EVER HAPPEN AGAIN**... SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER WRITTEN…

WORDS:3,792.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty One<em>

_15 Minute Flame_

_Part 1_

* * *

><p>Kevin climbed out of the shower stall, and reached for the towel that hung to his left, wrapping it around his waist, he walked towards the mirror and sink, smirking he grinned inwardly, the fact of the matter being that only Castle would install a full length mirror in his own bathroom.<p>

**Still as narcissistic as ever...**

Grabbing the sink, he stepped closer and sighed, as he eyed his wounds, "At the rate I'm going I'll be the human equivalent to a cut up Picasso", smiling ruefully, he checked the bandages, as they were water resistant. James had removed the one on his waist, and had simply applied a thick gel on it, to avoid all kinds of infections, the stitches keeping his wound well and truly pieced together. The graze on his arm, as he took the bullet, was simply that a graze, the bullet had never really reached him, it was embedded in the flower vase, and the wind of the bullet had grazed him, violently leaving a scar-burn, that itched like crazy. Sam had looked at him as she chewed her salad and asked him, if he was making a habit of scaring the people who loved him.

At the time the question was asked, he had simply shrugged, and grinned at her. Now as he stood, with a bandage lightly covering the stitches on his hand, and the wounds littering his arms and waist, he sighed heavily. It had never been his intention to worry people, but his career and his natural bad-luck usually had him up to his balls in hell-fire that he usually just shrugged, and let the pain travel its course, until he released the tension in the range or boxing the hell out of something. Kevin groaned seeing as his hand was useless, boxing was clearly off the list.

Drying himself quickly he pulled on the boxers, and pants, and tied the drawstring around his hips, being roughly the same height as Rick, he hung the pants low on his hips, and used the towel to dry his hair, and wiping the rest of his torso dry, remembering that he'd placed the jumper on the bed, he drew out a long breath and swallowed, walking he placed the lid of the toilet seat down and sat down as dizziness racked his frame. It wasn't that he was nauseous or tired. It had more to do with his earlier emotional breakdown.

Kevin barely registered his need for Alexis, being that strong, but as soon as he had stepped into the foyer and his eyes had followed the puppy, it had taken every bit of self-control he had possessed not to launch himself at the redhead, and hug her as he stood dripping wet. The shock that she had simply ignored everyone and grabbed his hand forcing him to sit down and taking care of him, wrapping him in warm towels, and silently drying his hair, wiping away the mud, had broken every single wall he'd placed around his heart and the Dam released.

Kevin didn't remember exactly how he ended up pulling Alexis towards him; he closed his eyes in relief thanking every known deity, simply for Castle not blowing a gasket, as he cried into his teenage daughter's arms. A flush crept it's way up his neck and he exhaled, opening his eyes, he heard the door open and stepped out, padding softly on the carpeted floor, listening to Alexis as she studiously avoided looking towards where he stood, seemingly unaware he was standing there. Draping the towel over his neck, he made his way over to her, as she held his clothes.

Taking in her appearance, he recalled how her arms had felt, as they held him unquestionably, she had offered her support and kindness without attacking him with twenty questions, had waited patiently as he cried himself dry. Emotions welled up in his stomach and spread through with lightning speed as he stepped directly into her line of sight.

Silence reigned as she faltered, and then noticing his state of undress, stepped back cautiously almost wary. Kevin instantly noted the lack of fear, his heart sang as he realized she hadn't stepped back because she was afraid of him, but what she'd do; as her pupils dilated with undisguised lust and so much want.

**She's giving **_**me**_** space?**

The soft thud as her back hit the target was all the indication he needed, and without really thinking he moved forward. He thought for just a moment, because Javier was right, and he could never not think about consequences, but he decided that this time, no matter what they might be, he just didn't care.

**Oh!**

After a brief moment, throwing all caution to the wind, as Kevin took in her breathing, flushed features and the way her eyes travelled down his torso, he stepped forward, and moaned her name, with wanton abandon, "Alexis", he breathed. Whatever held him back, whatever string controlled his actions, snapped as he found himself mesmerized by the hunger in her eyes, and the next thing he did was crush his lips to her, in a kiss fuelled with extreme passion.

**Oh God...**

The kiss was deep and slow and passionate, and everything the detective had never allowed himself to want from anyone. Lips parted. Tongue met tongue and they danced, circling each other inside Kevin's mouth. It was nicer than he could have imagined and incredibly hot. Judging by the way Alexis was holding him, she thought so too. Air shortly became a necessity. They broke apart slowly, only moving far enough apart to gasp a few lungful of air.

Emerald orbs met Sapphire and as they stared at each other, Alexis smiled softly, and without preamble pulled him closer, they stood flush against each other, Kevin felt himself explode, but its almost like he was outside looking in, because the feelings were so strong and so surreal that they couldn't possibly have belonged to him.

Without warning from his own body or mind, his hand twisted in Alexis' hair and he was moaning against her sweet mouth and her body was arching up towards his. Alexis' response baffled him, because she was mewling in the back of her own throat and straining closer to Kevin, pushing, one of her legs in between Kevin's, straining for more contact.

Alexis' tongue banged against Kevin's lips and swept into his mouth, finding his tongue with her own. They kissed each other in a way neither had kissed anyone before, an exchange of souls with every motion their mouths made.

An exchange of love, as they devoured each other.

Alexis' hot, small hands scrambled on his torso, almost as if seeking purchase and her touch was so desperate, and so needy that Kevin thought he may go insane just from that alone. Kevin came into focus just long enough to realize if this is his dream, then every fantasy he hid from himself in the daylight about Alexis was going to come true in this one fucking dream. He would see to it himself.

So he leant up towards Alexis and roughly pulled at her Tank off of her, almost ripping it off her toned shoulders and his hands convulsively twitched while he ran them down Alexis' quivering abdomen, unconsciously tracing the tattoo, as she shivered at his touch on her tender inked-skin, he pulled Alexis towards him, hooking her legs around his waist until they were flush against one another and Kevin reached around to knead Alexis' ass through her pants.

Alexis squirmed against him, creating a friction between them that was making the air thick and salty, like they were underwater. All the while their mouths never leaving one another constantly fused together in what seemed like an endless kiss.

Alexis' hands were scrambling for Kevin's knotted drawstrings and Kevin was already working her pants down her long legs and they were a mess of tangled limbs, their need making them clumsy and inefficient in their lovemaking, but neither paused in their individuals pursuits, and Kevin was so hard, so tense that he felt like he may shatter into a million pieces at any given second and Alexis still hadn't even touched his cock yet.

As the thought entered his head, Kevin forced himself to pull back, a feat considerably difficult as Alexis protested, keeping her lips to his, "W-wait", he moaned as he felt her, pepper kisses down his neck, and her shifting rubbed against his erection. Hissing in frustration as his senses struggled against his morals, he swallowed and stuttered, "Alex-is, s-stop", he murmured, "God, you don't stop, I'm gonna come", he whimpered. Alexis looked at him, and bit his ear whispering wantonly, "Then come", she said.

Swallowing as the words travelled to his groin, he kissed her desperately, his lips travelled to her pulse and he bit down nibbling onto the skin, in the crook where her neck and shoulder met, Alexis' moan, stroked his need as he licked the wound, and marked her.

**Mine!**

Murmuring against her lips, as he travelled back up, and sighed roughly, "Not here, not in your _dad's bedroom_", he hissed. Something in his words must have triggered a warning bell in her head, as Alexis pouted, and slid of him, purposely letting her body, rub against him she stepped back, and reached for her discarded T-shirt and Tank, pulling her pants back up.

Kevin groan, "Bloody Hell Woman!" he cursed as his hands found purchase on her hips, and he kissed her again, keening towards Alexis in a way that would look so desperate to anyone who wasn't feeling the exact same way at that moment. But Alexis was.

Alexis' hands were stroking Kevin everywhere, touching his face, his chest, his arms, moving ceaselessly, learning the planes of his form, while his mouth planted soft wet kisses on Alexis' cheek, ear and neck, "You will be the death of me, _Em_", he whispered frantically, half of him struggling to release her while half of him fought to keep her in his arms.

Kevin's hands wrapped around Alexis protectively and as he felt his heart rate hit a normal speed, the full realization of what just happened between them sank into the fog of Kevin's brain. He pulled Alexis' face up so he could finally, FINALLY look into the eyes he had tried to live without for what felt like years and Alexis smiled softly at him, "I swear _Kay_, if I had left it up to you to make a move, we might have missed this completely", she teased, and winked at him.

With that short statement, Alexis' lips brushed against Kevin's sinfully, and the detective was rendered useless once again, only able to respond to the delicate kisses, trying to hold back his own desperation and need for just a moment, so he could just enjoy the feeling that this miracle has brought him.

After what felt like an eternity, Alexis stepped back and straightened her clothes, "Happy New Year, _Kevin_", she smirked up at him. Laughing he pulled away, Kevin moved to the bed, and pulled on Rick's jumper, inhaling the man's scent more to calm his nerves and to rein in his arousal. The gesture deflated his erection as he remembered the man, was only a floor away from them, swallowing he raked a hand through his semi-dry hair, and returned her grin, "Happy New Year, _Alexis_". Walking towards her, he hugged her, "God, Em! I think I know why people inadvertently interrupt us all the time", he laughed picking up his fallen dry clothes, and he opened the door, and guided her out the door. Alexis giggled as she raked her hair, combing out the tangles, Kevin had caused as he had kissed her, and "You look absolutely Ravished"! They walked down at a steady pace smiling at each other. As they reached the landing, Alexis kissed him softly on the cheek, "I love you", she murmured softly. Kevin smiled and placed a soft kiss on the inside of her wrist above her pulse, "I love you too. Forever and always", he promised.

**Bloody Hell... **

_**I think my brain cells have short circuited...**_

**Uh-Huh...**

They walked down together, until Alexis breathed a soft gasp, "Oh", she whispered softly, and then smiled. Pulling his sleeve she nodded towards the stairs and Kevin grinned, "Hi there", he called and laughed gently. Walking down the stairs, he and Alexis briefly held hands, as Castle came to view and then released each other, a comfortable and respectable distance between them. Nodding to Castle who looked inordinately relieved, the older man grinned, and "Feel better?" he asked as he looked at them warily. Kevin nodded, "Yes. Thank you", he answered and followed the man to the living room, where the puppies sat, and tumbled over each other.

**I feel great... Alive**

XXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Richard tapped his fingers idly against the kitchen counter, "They've been gone for awhile don't you think?" he asked. Martha huffed, "So help me God, if you don't shut up, I will hit you", she warned. Richard's eyes widened as he stared at her, his beer bottle almost dropping from his hands, "Mother?" he asked warily, a little winded at her warning. Martha Rodgers sniffed disdainfully, and crossed elegantly to the living room, "Richard, it takes thirty minutes to do laundry, and the way Kevin was splattered with mud, and grime; he most definitely obviously, is probably, taking a shower. And you know Alexis, she never does things by half, she's probably steaming his clothes as we speak. Kevin might also be disinfecting a few wounds, or something. For crying out loud, they've only been gone fifteen minutes. Would you relax?" she almost yelled.<p>

Richard had the good grace to flush in defeat, and nodded abashedly, "You're right, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just... she's my kid, I mean he's a really handsome guy, and you know a man, so..." he trailed off weakly.

Martha sighed heavily as she curled up onto the couch. One of the puppies, a snow white puppy, with black tail and paws, sniffed at her hand, as she lounged with one hand over her eyes, and one hanging limply off of the side of the couch, "That's all very well and good, and under the great scheme of things, not at all a selfish reasoning. But, Richard...", she stressed his name, "Alexis is in love with Kay", she paused as she stared at him.

**Which I think is the letter 'K' for Kevin...**

"-And as far as I can recall isn't Kevin a bit pre-occupied with someone called 'Emerald'?" she asked. Inwardly wondering why the nickname, or more importantly how the nickname, came to be associated with Alexis.

**Must be the eyes…**

Richard groaned, "I know, I know. Why does everyone keep bringing that point up?" he muttered in irritation. Martha raised a brow, "Probably because you're idiotic enough to keep asking", she shot back.

Richard scowled at her but Martha just laughed, "Anyway forget about Kevin and Alexis, doing _unspeakable things_", she teased him internally wondering if such things were happening or not, "-and let's play with these little creatures", she smirked, as she picked up the white puppy, and turned the collar over, '_Lucielle'_. "Hmmm... oddly dignified name for a puppy", she chirruped. Richard winked as he picked up the only puppy that was completely Black, save for the white tipped tail and the odd cluster of white spots, that centered on it's neck like a garland, "Thanking all the Gods she's not a rat?" he asked as he inspected the collar and smirked at the name, it was oddly something only Kevin would name a dog- '_Thirteen_'.

Martha shuddered, "Don't remind me. Thirteen? Why would anyone name a dog Thirteen?" she asked. Richard shrugged, "Don't know the significance, but Kevin's always had an odd fixation with the number 13, must have a reason behind it. I wonder where he got these puppies from?" he murmured as he played with Thirteen, scratching the pup's ears. Martha shrugged with one shoulder, the gesture oddly elegant despite lazy. "Weren't there Three of them?" she queried as her eyes swept the length of the room. Richard nodded, "Yeah... The eye patch puppy, _'Captain_'", getting up he placed Thirteen next to his sibling and peered into the empty cardboard box, "Houston, we have a problem. Looks like Captain's absconded", he stated worriedly.

Martha sat up rather abruptly, "We should probably look for him", she said as she picked up _'Lucielle'_ and _'Thirteen' _and placed both puppies carefully into the makeshift sweat-shirt den. Shaking her head she sighed, "Perfectly good waste of a normal looking sweatshirt", she murmured weakly, slightly annoyed at the torture inflicted on a piece of fashion. "_**Mother**_, Not now", Rick hissed as he peered beneath the sofa, and tables adjacent, searching for the missing black bundle of trouble. Nodding Martha peered beneath the settee and table.

Approximately ten minutes later, the two exchanged a cautious look, swallowing Richard raked a hand through his hair, "So... not in the living the room", he pointed out. Standing together, they sighed together, "I'll take the kitchen", Martha announced, "-and I'll take the library-study", Rick stated, and they flung each other towards their respected destinations. Had they been paying attention, they would have noticed the puppy, in question, jumping up and down trying to climb the steps, leading to the floor above. Had they been paying attention, they would have noticed the same puppy, moving back a few paces, and with a determined gleam, racing towards the stairs, like a black bolt of lightning as it flung itself upwards onto the first step, clearly searching for its master, as it started up at the stairs with a patient yet stubborn glare.

Martha sighed weakly, as she searched the kitchen futilely, not even noticing a speck of Black on the pristine Kitchen floor, she sighed heavily, "He's not here, Rick!" she called out ten minutes later as she moved to the Fridge, and pulled free a bottle of French Wine, "I wonder where the mutt could have gone?" she rubbed her arms feverishly as cold dread settled in.

**Poor... Kevin, if he finds out his puppy's missing, he'll probably end up even more miserable...**

_**Not that Alexis won't be able to handle him...**_

**It's still a dangerous risk... Emotions going haywire, and all.**

"Mother?" Richard called softly, and Martha blinked, "Are you alright?" he asked and then, "Don't worry, we'll find him, he's probably still somewhere around the living room area", he pat her gently on the arm and hurriedly walked back to the living room, Martha sighed, as she followed him, and standing in the doorway, her back to the stairs, as Richard dived beneath the dining table, she failed to see, a sweet innocent yet loving moment between to restless adults.

A soft gasp had her turning and she looked up as Alexis pulled on Kevin's sleeve and nodded towards the stairs. Martha rolled her eyes, as she saw Kevin grin, and move forward, "Hi there", he said voice soft and gentle, as he scooped up a black puppy, that had managed, miraculously, in climbing up five stairs, and now licked Kevin's face.

Martha turned back to the living room and called out, "Found him Rick", she watched discreetly as Kevin and Alexis let go of each other and stood at angle that would be respectful and distant but still close and comfortable. Martha Rodgers smiled at the happiness the two radiated, as Castle walked up to them, he's eyes narrowed in on the puppy, and he relaxed significantly.

Martha smirked as Richard quickly smiled and schooled his features into a cool polite expression and asked casually, "Feel Better?" Kevin nodded gratefully his eyes intensely focused on Richard, "Yes. Thank you", he replied and followed the older man to the living room.

Martha smiled indulgently as Alexis grinned at the two, and then with practice ease and equal parts frustration waltzed casually to the kitchen, to pour herself some cool water. Martha watched her silently as Alexis hummed softly and seemed utterly relaxed, as if a great burden had left her, not that the green-eyed girl had any hardships that fell on her recently as of which Martha knew of, she inwardly frowned- shaking her head she smiled, "You feeling hot Alexis?" she asked. Martha wondered since when Alexis or from where the girl had learnt to lie so smoothly as the flush that threatened to appear receded rapidly, and she looked up & grinned, "Yup", she answered popping the 'p' and not elaborating as she swallowed the cold water elegantly yet thirstily. Martha watched her discreetly and instantly made up her mind.

**Oh... it's going to be interesting watching them...**

_**Well, it is a modern view of Taylor Swift's Romeo & Juliet, after all... **_

**Don't you mean Shakespeare...?**

_**No, no, no... This is so much headier**__**...**_

**True and very beautiful and dangerous... like all well kept secrets.**

Martha swallowed her wine, to strangle or well drown the giggles that threatened to burst forth as she and Alexis walked back to living room. Alexis carrying a tray of two beer bottles and a glass of juice. "Interesting", she mumbled softly to herself. Yes, it truly was promising to be an interesting day.

XXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>This will be continued...<p> 


	24. Ch 21: Pt II 15 Minute Flame

Dear Readers; I am so so so so sorry, I know it's been forever and I really should have updated sooner, but I just never had time... Do forgive me. This is the twentieth chapter that is now FINISHED!

Holy Hell Guys, I am so sorry it's been forever since I've so much as even sent a note your way, I'll be able to take all the curses you send my was... I had a good reason, but I'd rather disclose the truth via a Private Message rather than posting online... So anyone who's curious can PM me anytime.

**Reviews are love people! And i will forever honor all that has been delivered with good grace. Please continue with your kind Love...**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>: NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY (Chapter one's first scene), AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE. THE REST OF THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is rated M. Please Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Readers; In case anyone is confused about the Timeline, Alexis and Kevin's meeting, dates are as follows:<p>

31st December – Saturday (New York… Castle's New Years' Party)

1st January - Sunday (Kiss me stupid...)

P.S: Titles of my stories are usually based on a song, or a dialogue from my favorite shows…

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty One (Part I+II)<em>

_15 Minute Flame_

* * *

><p>Kevin climbed out of the shower stall, and reached for the towel that hung to his left, wrapping it around his waist, he walked towards the mirror and sink, smirking he grinned inwardly, the fact of the matter being that only Castle would install a full length mirror in his own bathroom. (AN P.S: Titles of my stories are usually based on a song, or a dialogue from my favorite shows, Virtual cookie to the right person who guesses correctly…)

**Still as narcissistic as ever...**

Grabbing the sink, he stepped closer and sighed, as he eyed his wounds, "At the rate I'm going I'll be the human equivalent to a cut up Picasso", smiling ruefully, he checked the bandages, as they were water resistant. James had removed the one on his waist, and had simply applied a thick gel on it, to avoid all kinds of infections, the stitches keeping his wound well and truly pieced together. The graze on his arm, as he took the bullet, was simply that a graze, the bullet had never really reached him, it was embedded in the flower vase, and the wind of the bullet had grazed him, violently leaving a scar-burn, which itched like crazy. Sam had looked at him as she chewed her salad and asked him, if he was making a habit of scaring the people who loved him.

At the time the question was asked, he had simply shrugged, and grinned at her. Now as he stood, with a bandage lightly covering the stitches on his hand, and the wounds littering his arms and waist, he sighed heavily. It had never been his intention to worry people, but his career and his natural bad-luck usually had him up to his balls in hell-fire that he usually just shrugged, and let the pain travel it course, until he released the tension in the range or boxing the hell out of something. Kevin groaned seeing as his hand was useless, boxing was clearly off the list.

Drying himself quickly he pulled on the boxers, and pants, and tied the drawstring around his hips, being roughly the same height as Rick, he hung the pants low on his hips, and used the towel to dry his hair, and wiping the rest of his torso dry, remembering that he'd placed the jumper on the bed, he drew out a long breath and swallowed, walking he placed the lid of the toilet seat down and sat down as dizziness racked his frame. It wasn't that he was nauseous or tired. It had more to do with his earlier emotional breakdown.

Kevin barely registered his need for Alexis being that strong, but as soon as he had stepped into the foyer and his eyes had followed the puppy, it had taken every bit of self-control he had possessed not to launch himself at the redhead, and hug her as he stood dripping wet. The shock that she had simply ignored everyone and grabbed his hand forcing him to sit down and taking care of him, wrapping him in warm towels, and silently drying his hair, wiping away the mud, had broken every single wall he'd placed around his heart and the Dam released.

Kevin didn't remember exactly how he ended up pulling Alexis towards him; he closed his eyes in relief thanking every known deity, simply for Castle not blowing a gasket, as he cried into his teenage daughter's arms. A flush crept it's way up his neck and he exhaled, opening his eyes, he heard the door open and stepped out, padding softly on the carpeted floor, listening to Alexis as she studiously avoided looking towards where he stood, seemingly unaware he was standing there. Draping the towel over his neck, he made his way over to her, as she held his clothes.

Taking in her appearance, he recalled how her arms had felt, as they held him unquestionably, she had offered her support and kindness without attacking him with twenty questions, had waited patiently as he cried himself dry. Emotions welled up in his stomach and spread through with lightning speed as he stepped directly into her line of sight.

Silence reigned as she faltered, and then noticing his state of undress, stepped back cautiously almost wary. Kevin instantly noted the lack of fear, his heart sang as he realized she hadn't stepped back because she was afraid of him, but what she'd do; as her pupils dilated with undisguised lust and so much want.

**She's giving me space?**

The soft thud as her back hit the target was all the indication he needed, and without really thinking he moved forward. He thought for just a moment, because Javier was right, and he could never, not think about consequences, but he decided that this time, no matter what they might be, he just didn't care.

**Oh!**

After a brief moment, throwing all caution to the wind, as Kevin took in her breathing, flushed features and the way her eyes travelled down his torso, he stepped forward, and moaned her name, with wanton abandon, "Alexis", he breathed. Whatever held him back, whatever string controlled his actions, snapped as he found himself mesmerized by the hunger in her eyes, and the next thing he did was crush his lips to her, in a kiss fuelled with extreme passion.

**Oh God...**

The kiss was deep and slow and passionate, and everything the detective had never allowed himself to want from anyone. Lips parted. Tongue met tongue and they danced, circling each other inside Kevin's mouth. It was nicer than he could have imagined and incredibly hot. Judging by the way Alexis was holding him, she thought so too. Air shortly became a necessity. They broke apart slowly, only moving far enough apart to gasp a few lungful of air.

Emerald eyes met Sapphire and as they stared at each other, Alexis smiled softly, and without preamble pulled him closer, they stood flush against each other, Kevin felt himself explode, but it's almost like he was outside looking in, because the feelings were so strong and so surreal that they couldn't possibly have belonged to him.

Without warning from his own body or mind, his hand twisted in Alexis' hair and he was moaning against her sweet mouth and her body was arching up towards his. Alexis' response baffled him, because she was mewling in the back of her own throat and straining closer to Kevin, pushing, one of her legs in between Kevin's, straining for more contact.

Alexis' tongue banged against Kevin's lips and swept into his mouth, finding his tongue with her own. They kissed each other in a way neither had kissed anyone before, an exchange of souls with every motion their mouths made. An exchange of love, as they devoured each other.

Alexis' hot, small hands scrambled on his torso, almost as if seeking purchase and her touch was so desperate, and so needy that Kevin thought he may go insane just from that alone.

Kevin came into focus just long enough to realize if this is his dream, then every fantasy he hid from himself in the daylight about Alexis was going to come true in this one fucking dream. He would see to it himself.

So he leant up towards Alexis and roughly pulled at her Tank off of her, almost ripping it off her toned shoulders and his hands convulsively twitched while he ran them down Alexis' quivering abdomen, unconsciously tracing the tattoo, as she shivered at his touch on her tender inked-skin, he pulled Alexis towards him, hooking her legs around his waist until they were flush against one another and Kevin reached around to knead Alexis' ass through her pants.

Alexis squirmed against him, creating a friction between them that was making the air thick and salty, like they were underwater. All the while their mouths never leaving one another constantly fused together in what seemed like an endless kiss.

Alexis' hands were scrambling for Kevin's knotted drawstrings and Kevin was already working her pants down her long legs and they were a mess of tangled limbs, their need making them clumsy and inefficient in their lovemaking, but neither paused in their individuals pursuits, and Kevin was so hard, so tense that he felt like he may shatter into a million pieces at any given second and Alexis still hadn't even touched his cock yet.

As the thought entered his head, Kevin forced himself to pull back, a feat considerably difficult as Alexis protested, keeping her lips to his, "W-wait", he moaned as he felt her, pepper kisses down his neck, and her shifting rubbed against his erection. Hissing in frustration as his senses struggled against his morals, he swallowed and stuttered, "Alex-is, s-stop", he murmured, "God, you don't stop, I'm gonna come", he whimpered. Alexis looked at him, and bit his ear whispering wantonly, "Then come", she said.

Swallowing as the words travelled to his groin, he kissed her desperately. Murmuring against her lips, "Not here, not in your _dad's bedroom_", he hissed. Something in his words must have triggered a warning bell in her head, as Alexis pouted, and slid of him, purposely letting her body, rub against him she stepped back, and reached for her discarded T-shirt and Tank, pulling her pants back up.

Kevin groan, "Bloody Hell Woman!" he cursed as his hands found purchase on her hips, and he kissed her again, keening towards Alexis in a way that would look so desperate to anyone who wasn't feeling the exact same way at that moment. But Alexis was.

Alexis' hands were stroking Kevin everywhere, touching his face, his chest, his arms, moving ceaselessly, learning the planes of his form, while his mouth planted soft wet kisses on Alexis' cheek, ear and neck, "You will be the death of me, Em", he whispered frantically, half of him struggling to release her while half of him fought to keep her in his arms.

Kevin's hands wrapped around Alexis protectively and as he felt his heart rate hit a normal speed, the full realization of what just happened between them sank into the fog of Kevin's brain. He pulled Alexis' face up so he could finally, FINALLY look into the eyes he had tried to live without for what felt like years and Alexis smiled softly at him, "I swear Kevin, if I had left it up to you to make a move, we might have missed this completely", she teased, and winked at him.

With that short statement, Alexis' lips brushed against Kevin's sinfully, and the detective was rendered useless once again, only able to respond to the delicate kisses, trying to hold back his own desperation and need for just a moment, so he could just enjoy the feeling that this miracle has brought him.

After what felt like an eternity, Alexis stepped back and straightened her clothes, "Happy New Year, _Kevin_", she smirked up at him. Laughing he pulled away, Kevin moved to the bed, and pulled on Rick's jumper, inhaling the man's scent more to calm his nerves and to rein in his arousal. The gesture deflated his erection as he remembered the man, was only a floor away from them, swallowing he raked a hand through his semi-dry hair, and returned her grin, "Happy New Year, _Alexis_". Walking towards her, he hugged her, "God, Em! I think I know why people inadvertently interrupt us all the time", he laughed picking up his fallen dry clothes, he opened the door, and guided her out the door. Alexis giggled as she raked her hair, combing out the tangles, Kevin had caused as he had kissed her. They walked down at a steady pace smiling at each other. As they reached the landing, Alexis kissed him softly on the cheek, "I love you", she murmured softly. Kevin smiled and placed a soft kiss on the inside of her wrist above her pulse, "I love you too. Forever and always", he promised.

**Bloody Hell... **

_**I think my brain cells have short circuited...**_

**Uh-Huh...**

They walked down together, until Alexis breathed a soft gasp, "Oh", she whispered softly, and then smiled. Pulling his sleeve she nodded towards the stairs and Kevin grinned, "Hi there", he called and laughed gently. Walking down the stairs, he and Alexis briefly held hands, as Castle came to view and then released each other, a comfortable and respectable distance between them. Nodding to Castle who looked inordinately relieved, the older man grinned, and "Feel better?" he asked as he looked at them warily. Kevin nodded, "Yes. Thank you", he answered and followed the man to the living room, where the puppies sat, and tumbled over each other.

**I feel great... Alive**

XXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>Richard tapped his fingers idly against the kitchen counter, "They've been gone for awhile don't you think?" he asked. Martha huffed, "So help me God, if you don't shut up, I will hit you", she warned. Richard's eyes widened as he stared at her, his beer bottle almost dropping from his hands, "Mother?" he asked warily, a little winded at her warning. Martha Rodgers sniffed disdainfully, and crossed elegantly to the living room, "Richard, it takes thirty minutes to do laundry, and the way Kevin was splattered with mud, and grime; he most definitely obviously, is probably, taking a shower. And you know Alexis, she never does things by half, she's probably steaming his clothes as we speak. Kevin might also be disinfecting a few wounds, or something. For crying out loud, they've only been gone fifteen minutes. Would you relax?" she almost yelled. Richard had the good grace to flush in defeat, and nodded abashedly, "You're right, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just... she's my kid, I mean he's a really handsome guy, and you know a man, so..." he trailed off weakly.<p>

Martha sighed heavily as she curled up onto the couch. One of the puppies, a snow white puppy, with black tail and paws, sniffed at her hand, as she lounged with one hand over her eyes, and one hanging limply off of the side of the couch, "That's all very well and good, and under the great scheme of things, not at all a selfish reasoning. But, Richard..." she stressed his name, "Alexis is in love with Kay", she paused as she stared at him.

**Which I think is the letter 'K' for Kevin...**

"-And as far as I can recall isn't Kevin a bit pre-occupied with someone called 'Emerald'?" she asked. Inwardly wondering why the nickname, or more importantly how the nickname, came to be associated with Alexis; Richard groaned, "I know, I know. Why does everyone keep bringing that point up?" he muttered in irritation. Martha raised a brow, "Probably because you're idiotic enough to keep asking", she shot back.

Richard scowled at her but Martha just laughed, "Anyway forget about Kevin and Alexis, doing _unspeakable things_", she teased him internally wondering if such things were happening or not, "-and let's play with these little creatures", she smirked, as she picked up the white puppy, and turned the collar over, '_Lucielle'_. "Hmmm... oddly dignified name for a puppy", she chirruped. Richard winked as he picked up the only puppy that was completely Black, save for the white tipped tail and the odd cluster of white spots, that centered on its neck like a garland, "Thanking all the Gods she's not a rat?" he asked as he inspected the collar and smirked at the name, it was oddly something only Kevin would name a dog- '_Thirteen_'.

Martha shuddered, "Don't remind me. Thirteen? Why would anyone name a dog Thirteen?" she asked. Richard shrugged, "Don't know the significance, but Kevin's always had an odd fixation with the number 13, must have a reason behind it. I wonder where he got these puppies from?" he murmured as he played with Thirteen, scratching the pup's ears. Martha shrugged with one shoulder, the gesture oddly elegant despite lazy. "Weren't there Three of them?" she queried as her eyes swept the length of the room. Richard nodded, "Yeah... The eye patch puppy, _'Captain_'", getting up he placed 'Thirteen' next to his sibling and peered into the empty cardboard box, "Houston, we have a problem. Looks like Captain's absconded", he stated worriedly.

Martha sat up rather abruptly, "We should probably look for him", she said as she picked up _'Lucielle'_ and _'Thirteen' _and placed both puppies carefully into the makeshift sweat-shirt den. Shaking her head she sighed, "Perfectly good waste of a normal looking sweatshirt", she murmured weakly, slightly annoyed at the torture inflicted on a piece of fashion. "Mother, Not now", Rick hissed as he peered beneath the sofa, and tables adjacent, searching for the missing black bundle of trouble. Nodding Martha peered beneath the settee and table.

Approximately ten minutes later, the two exchanged a cautious look, swallowing Richard raked a hand through his hair, "So... not in the living the room", he pointed out. Standing together, they sighed together, "I'll take the kitchen", Martha announced, "-and I'll take the library-study", Rick stated, and they flung each other towards their respected destinations. Had they been paying attention, they would have noticed the puppy, in question, jumping up and down trying to climb the steps, leading to the floor above. Had they been paying attention, they would have noticed the same puppy, moving back a few paces, and with a determined gleam, racing towards the stairs, like a black bolt of lightning as it flung itself upwards onto the first step, clearly searching for its master, as it started up at the stairs with a patient yet stubborn glare.

Martha sighed weakly, as she searched the kitchen futilely, not even noticing a speck of Black on the pristine Kitchen floor, she sighed heavily, "He's not here, Rick!" she called out ten minutes later as she moved to the Fridge, and pulled free a bottle of French Wine, "I wonder where the mutt could have gone?" she rubbed her arms feverishly as cold dread settled in.

**Poor... Kevin, if he finds out his puppy's missing, he'll probably end up even more miserable...**

_**Not that Alexis won't be able to handle him...**_

**It's still a dangerous risk... Emotions going haywire, and all.**

"Mother?" Richard called softly, and Martha blinked, "Are you alright?" he asked and then, "Don't worry, we'll find him, he's probably still somewhere around the living room area", he pat her gently on the arm and hurriedly walked back to the living room, Martha sighed, as she followed him, and standing in the doorway, her back to the stairs, as Richard dived beneath the dining table, she failed to see, a sweet innocent yet loving moment between to restless adults.

A soft gasp had her turning and she looked up as Alexis pulled on Kevin's sleeve and nodded towards the stairs. Martha rolled her eyes, as she saw Kevin grin, and move forward, "Hi there", he said voice soft and gentle, as he scooped up a black puppy, that had managed, miraculously, in climbing up five stairs, and now licked Kevin's face.

Martha turned back to the living room and called out, "Found him Rick", she watched discreetly as Kevin and Alexis let go of each other and stood at angle that would be respectful and distant but still close and comfortable. Martha Rodgers smiled at the happiness the two radiated, as Castle walked up to them, he's eyes narrowed in on the puppy, and he relaxed significantly.

Martha smirked as Richard quickly smiled and schooled his features into a cool polite expression and asked casually, "Feel Better?" Kevin nodded gratefully his eyes intensely focused on Richard, "Yes. Thank you", he replied and followed the older man to the living room.

Martha smiled indulgently as Alexis grinned at the two, and then with practice ease and equal parts frustration waltzed casually to the kitchen, to pour her some cool water. Martha watched her silently as Alexis hummed softly and seemed utterly relaxed, as if a great burden had left her, not that the green-eyed girl had any hardships that fell on her recently as of which Martha knew of, she inwardly frowned- shaking her head she smiled, "You feeling hot Alexis?" she asked. Martha wondered since when Alexis or from where the girl had learnt to lie so smoothly as the flush that threatened to appear receded rapidly, and she looked up & grinned, "Yup", she answered popping the 'p' and not elaborating as she swallowed the cold water elegantly yet thirstily. Martha watched her discreetly and instantly made up her mind.

**Oh... it's going to be interesting watching them...**

_**Well, it is a modern view of Taylor Swift's Romeo & Juliet, after all... **_

**Don't you mean Shakespeare...?**

_**No, no, no... This is so much more… heady...**_

**True and very beautiful and dangerous... like all well kept secrets.**

Martha swallowed her wine, to strangle or well drown the giggles that threatened to burst forth as she and Alexis walked back to living room. Alexis carrying a tray of two beer bottles and a glass of juice, failed to hear her as she said "Interesting", softly to herself. Yes, it truly was promising to be an interesting day.

XXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: YAY! **

**Finally after 4 months of Procrastinating and begging, Mom's finally connected us to the Future!**

**Halleluehja for the Internet!)**

* * *

><p>Richard Castle sighed in defeat as he watched Alexis smile gently as Kevin picked up the white-patch puppy and teased the little mongrel mercilessly.<p>

The dog in question had given both her him and his mother, a fully fledged heart-attack, simply by trying to reach his master, it was easy to understand the link the puppy had with Kevin, but it still shocked the Irish detective as he heard first-hand heard about the occurrence as Richard grabbed the puppy rather or well seemingly, roughly from Kevin's arms, and gave it one 'helluva' talking to, Alexis grinned weakly as Kevin shot her a bemused smirk, and as Castle finally began to dwindle his speech, ending with a, "… Do you understand my dear Little Puppy, don't you dare hurt my heart like that ever again I'm too old for this! Now Go play with your brother and sister", he ordered, plonking the soft bundle on the makeshift bed, Martha had constructed in a basket, with soft discarded pillows, and cushions, finally throwing away Kevin's sweatshirt and sighing heavily through the entire process, still grumbling about a total waste of good cloth.

"Really Castle; that was taking things, to an extremely high level of weird, even for you", the detective mumbled weakly. Alexis giggled, "Dad", she chirruped nodding towards the basket and Kevin snorted while Richard sighed exhaustedly, "Fat lot of good it did", he sighed. The reason simply being as Martha smirked, indulgently as 'Captain', stumbled out of the basket and plodded towards Kevin, licking his knuckle's and nibbling on his fingers. Kevin smirked, and handed the puppy to Alexis who sat it in her arms, and carried it like she would a new-born baby, except upside down, 'Captain's' head lay on her arm, his mournful look, and eyes beseeched her dad's warily.

"You know Dad, I was wondering can we keep him?" she asked. Richard sighed, "I'd have loved to kiddo, but Alexis, you're often in school, and work, and with your friends, doing a project aren't you kiddo, on the Psychological importance of music, and then there's Mom, and I we each have our own work, and kiddo, I hate the fact of thinking the trouble he might get into, I mean with both of us tracking him, we almost lost him, imagine what would happen if we weren't at home", he tried to explain clumsily, stuttering over the response, mostly because after each word uttered Alexis pouted. Kevin sensing the abrupt change in mood, eased Alexis gently, "Hey, Cheer up, Lex, it's not like I'm simply gonna leave 'em at the apartment, compared to this place mine's like the inside of a dungeon. I'll take 'em to James; he'll be good to them. Please Alexis—", he reached out and lifted her chin up, tapping the left side of her cheek, "—Cheer up", he begged. The gesture was oddly endearing to Martha yet she shot Rick a wary glance, only to be astounded at the relatively peaceful expression on his face. Rick sighed, he had no way of proving that the relationship between the two were just friends, but then again, he didn't think he'd be completely against the idea of Kevin dating Alexis, provided she was at least Legal. Rick blinked.

**What the hell?**

_**Where the Hell did that thought come from?**_

**I'd be fine with them dating? Really! **

"Dad?" Richard looked up to meet three pairs of questioning eyes, flushing he coughed, "Sorry, drifted off there for a moment, did you want to know something?" he asked. Alexis shook her head, "No. It's just James is here to pick up Kevin and I was going to help him escort the puppies down, so we'll be going downstairs", she explained. Richard nodded. "Okay, yeah you do that. I need to get some much needed sleep", he stood up and yawned. Kevin sighed, "I reckon would you want to meet James?" he asked with a tepid wary glance towards Alexis. Richard sighed, "No thank you. Give him my greeting, but if you wouldn't mind I'd like a few minutes of rest before Beckett calls", he begged. Kevin nodded, and gathered the puppies into the basket, lifting them gently he nodded once to Martha, and went to get his clothes, and everything else from the apartment.

Richard watched him as he walked around the apartment, listening to Martha, who gave him a hot thermos of Boiling Coffee, and Alexis cuddling Captain, whilst she held Kevin's clothes in a paperback she had found in the flat.

**They look oddly domesticated.**

Richard smiled, "Well then, Bye for now Kevin, oh and remember, you're always welcome, regardless of my grouchy overprotective behavior", he winked at Alexis, who whined petulantly, "Da-aaaaad! Really", huffing over dramatically, as she stalked out of the room, head held high. Richard laughed at her antics. Kevin smirked and followed her out with a single nod towards him. Richard yawned, as he closed the door behind them. "Well that was oddly mature of you", his mother intoned warily. "What are you playing at?" she asked. Richard shrugged, "I'm not plotting anything, believe it or not I'm too tired to contemplate anything towards either of them. Besides I had an epiphany of sorts", he muttered. Falling onto the sofa-couch he sighed tiredly, "I really just want to sleep, it's been a rather eventful morning so far", he stated and without really aware of it, drifted off to sleep. His last coherent thought as he closed his eyes was.

**They look good together…**

**XXXXX**

* * *

><p>Alexis spotted James as soon as she reached the lobby, dumping the Captain into the basket, she ran towards the older Irish doctor, and practically flew into his arms, "Jimmy!" she chirruped happily. James laughed, "Hey there Em, good to see you again", he said as he hugged her closer, and nuzzled her neck playfully. Alexis giggled as his three o'clock shadow tickled her neck. "I've missed you", she whispered. James smiled, "I missed you too", he said. Releasing her he spied Kevin who held himself in a relaxed manner, grinning he shot Kevin an amused glance, "Finally snogged her, eh?" he asked. Alexis stifled her own sniggers, as Kevin flushed bright red, and sputtered embarrassedly, "Shut up", he hissed through the words.<p>

**Cute!**

Alexis stepped back, and picked up Captain, turning to the doctor she hugged the life out of the puppy, which licked her cheek in silent warning, "This is Captain, you have to promise to take care of him. I'll come see him, as much as I can, but you have to promise he'll be taken care of. I really love him", she mumbled. As if a testimony to her words, Captain gave a soft bark, returning the sentiment. Kevin nodded, "I told you I would, and James'll definitely take care of 'em for us both, right James?" he asked warily. James nodded, "anything for the woman of my dreams", he sighed dramatically and hugged Alexis again, the puppy protested as it squished between the two, this time Kevin hissed in disapproval. "Oi, you have your own dream. Let go of her", he mumbled despondently. James smirked, "Jealous much, cousin?" he asked teasingly. Alexis smirked as Kevin pouted, "Bugger of why don't you", he sighed out.

Alexis laughed, and then placed Captain back in the basket with his siblings, and sighed, "You free tomorrow?" she asked Kevin. Kevin handed the basket to James, and sighed, "Yes, apparently I'm still off duty for the better part of a week", he said. Alexis grinned, "Well, I know how much you enjoy working, Kev, but I was wondering if you help me with my project, I still need to insert the Ave Maria composition, and I was wondering if you would help re-create the Classical tune into a contemporary piece with you, using the Guitar and Piano", she stated her intention. Kevin bit his lip, "That would be difficult", he murmured.

**Like you wouldn't believe.**

Alexis nodded, "Yes, which is why I haven't told the others yet, and I figured you'd be up for the challenge?" she asked. Kevin nodded, "Sure, we could jam at _Nostradamus_, I'm pretty sure Leo and the rest are dying to meet you again", he agreed. Alexis squealed, "Yes, great, that would be great. Tia and Ali, and Kabir have been going crazy and expectant as well, we've tried mashing up the sequence, but for all Kabir's talent with the Piano, it's not working out", she huffed, shoulders tight with tension. Kevin pulled her into a hug, "Hey, Relax", he whispered. "We'll work the entire day tomorrow, until we create _magic_", he teased. Alexis laughed, and relaxed into his hug, "I guess I am being a bit paranoid", she sighed.

Kevin tilted her head up, and placed a chaste kiss on her lips mindful of the people watching them, "Everything will be fine", he kissed her one more time, and then stepped back not trusting him-self to leave it at a chaste kiss. Alexis nodded once, and stepped back as well. Lexis sighed, "I'll see you then", and she bid him a goodbye, and smiled.

Kevin deliberated a single moment, but then nodded, "Right. See you then", he murmured and then turned and walked away. Alexis watched him as he walked to where James now stood, at the other end of the lobby; she hadn't even known when James had left to give them some privacy. Blinking she smiled, and waved once, as both men left her standing in the lobby of the apartment complex, in her tank-top and track pants.

Alexis turned to the elevators, unaware of the silly grin plastered to her features as she walked the few steps to the triangle buttons. Suddenly she was engulfed in a hug from two pairs of arms, and before their scents could register, she pulled away and shot a high kick towards the person on her right, and she spun around throwing the other one over her shoulder.

**What the hell?**

Blinking at the girl who righted herself as she was tossed out of Alexis' grip, she was greeted with smirking smile and twinkling Turquoise eyes, "Dammit Ali that was reckless", she scolded. Turning she helped Fatima up, though the brunette had blocked her kick, she had still lost her balance and fallen on the floor. Aaliya shrugged, "We did call your name twice, it's not our fault you had the expression of a cat that just go a bucket loads worth of cream", she teased, and raised her brow. Fatima nodded alongside her, "Yeah, what's up with the dopey look?" she asked. Alexis blushed, "Nothing", she answered.

**Impeccable timing as always.**

Fatima nodded, "Uh-huh, sure I believe you. So I'm guessing Prince Charming leaving the building with an equally charming smile, has nothing to do with it?" she countered. Alexis grinned, "Well, when you put it like that, maybe", she answered vaguely. Standing within the confines of the lift, she smiled, "When I say maybe, I do mean he finally kissed me, and you know, it could have been that—", she was cut off as twin shrieks of, "Oh MY GOD!" and "WHAT? FIIIIInally", by the brunette and Turquoise eyed girl before her, respectively.

**Priceless!**

Aaliya spun her around to face them, and demanded, "Explain, in detail, and don't try to skip out anything, believe us we'll know", she prodded. Fatima nodded vigorously. Alexis raised a brow, "What are you two the Kiss-Police?" she asked. Fatima ignored her, and pulled her out of the lift as soon as it reached her landing, "Something like that, if you will", she agreed, and continued, "Both of us are currently living through your love-life, as depressing as that is. Aali just broke up with Sean—", she overrode Alexis' condolences, and Aali's bored expression, as she muttered, "it was inevitable", and she continued with a, "—and let's not get started on my love life, it's about as pre-existing as dinosaurs, residing in Manhattan", she stated with a blind hurried movement, practically dragging her along, and pushing her into the apartment.

Alexis barely registered Fatima greeting her grandmother, and Aali heading to the kitchen, what she registered was she had been pushed onto her bed, with so much force she bounced on it a few seconds before she noted Fatima plonking down beside her, she would have laughed at her expression, of an over-enthusiastic puppy, but she blinked instead distracted as Aaliya walked up with a tray laden with hot chocolate, and candy heaping on the tray.

**Where'd she find all that?**

Aaliya shrugged, "What? I raided your kitchen and your Grandmother already had hot chocolate prepared enough for an army, mind you. She psychic by any chance?" she asked. Alexis shook her head, "Maybe for something else", she answered instead, settling onto her bed properly. Grabbing a cup, she noticed both girls, settling down; Aaliya at the foot of the bed, her back pressed against the edge of the bed, head resting on the bed, and cup of chocolate in her one hand, with snickers in her other hand. Whilst Fatima had shrugged out of her long cloak she was bundled up in revealing, an Indian costume, Alexis identified as a Salwaar Kameez, in cotton, with a simple design of something tribal, her ensemble was Blue, with the design in Green, and she snuggled beneath Alexis' covers, and simply held a bag of chocolate covered peanuts. Aaliya was dressed in Black Jeans, and a white Sweater, that had a cobalt-blue design knitted onto it.

**They really are like cats.**

_**Pride, beautiful, smart, independent, and so very beautiful…**_

Alexis smiled, they had barely known each other a week or two, and Fatima and Aaliya had wormed their way through all the colossal damage, Ashley and Lauren had left behind, encasing her in a warm bundle of Love, healing her heart and being there for her. They had problems, of their own, problems that confused her, and were so much bigger than her, but they always found time for her. "I really Love you guys, you know that", she whispered. Then before they could say or comment on that, she launched into the details pertaining to the _'kiss'_. Fatima and Aaliya were good listeners, they hummed, awed and practically panted at all the right places, as she described everything in enough detail, she caught Aaliya smirking and Fatima flushing, as they listened.

Thirty minutes, of excessive giggling, and jostling each other, chocolate, and candy, the girls all lay on the bed, Alexis squished in the middle of the two girls, in silence, as they came down from their high. Fatima sighed, "I pray to Allah, your love life, works out in the best way for everyone, Lex", she whispered into the quiet. Aaliya nodded, "And never let it be said, we're not good listeners. We love you two Alexis. Happy New Year, Love", she mumbled, and then yawned; she blinked and then settled down, properly on the bed, promptly falling asleep.

**What?**

Fatima grinned, "Aali's been up since dawn", she whispered softly answering Alexis' unspoken question. Alexis raised a brow, "Dawn?" she asked. Fatima shrugged, and "Sean called her", she answered. Alexis cursed, "in the morning at Dawn, just to break up, what's wrong with him? He gay?" she asked. Fatima snickered, "Not that there's anything wrong with that", she mumbled. Alexis waved her hand in silent agreement, and Fatima sighed, "No, actually they were working on something, Aali, was helping him with a case of something or the other, not completely privy to the details. All I know is she came back around noon, soaking wet, and in tears", Alexis' eyes widened.

**Aali crying?**

_**She never cries!**_

Fatima sighed, "You have to understand Aali's the strongest person I know, her crying was shock enough, Kabir practically growled and threatened to kill whoever hurt her, and you know he's as gentle as fleece", she smiled grimly, "We never figured out what happened, just that she and him broke up, and it wasn't pleasant, in fact it was well unnerving. Like I said, neither of us, had ever seen her cry. In fact the way you describe, _your_ Kevin. They share the same personality, getting anything out of Aali is like pulling teeth, with a rubber tong", grimacing she mumbled, "It's excruciating!"

Alexis sighed, "Maybe if we ask her sometime tonight, we'll know. For that we're going to need more candy. You should get some sleep, I need a shower and then I'll go buy some snacks. Don't worry about PJs; I'll take care of everything. Sleep", she ordered already six steps ahead in her planning and watching Fatima protest feebly despite being clearly wacked. The girl nodded, and with a few seconds she was asleep. Alexis smirked, and then proceeded to take a quick shower.

**Friendship is so cool… a thing.**

_**Very eloquent…**_

**Yup, I'd like to think so…**

**XXXX**

* * *

><p>James was quiet and a quiet James was always unnerving, swallowing Kevin turned to him, "You okay?" he asked quietly, tepidly. Half afraid he'd end up stepping on a mine. James looked up from the puppy he was playing with, cradling Thirteen, he sighed, and "I'm good, why?" he asked. It wasn't like neither of them, didn't know what the problem was; it had more to do with the fact that neither were entirely sure how to broach the topic. He winced at the double negative sentence, and sighed.<p>

**Ignoring the Negation…**

Kevin needed to talk to someone, before he killed someone. Javi was a bad idea, if he brought the thought up, he wasn't sure if he'd not end up mixing up the names, and accidentally let slip, 'Emerald' was 'Alexis'.

**And that's not a whole other can of worms…**

Kevin shook his head at his own sarcastic thoughts, and sighed.

**He was a cop Dammit!**

_**One of NY's best…**_

**Aaaargh! Time to bite the bullet…**

James beat him to it, before he could form the words, "I'm not upset about the sudden change. I'm glad you finally dug up that famous courage you have, and actually kissed the girl. I just—", he paused and Kevin nodded, slipping of the chair he'd been sitting rigidly for the last hour, he knelt in front of James, and cupped his cheek, "It's going all too fast isn't it?" he huffed out. James smirked, and slid to the ground, bumping haphazardly as he still held the puppy, "You don't say", he teased, and after placing the puppy down, who promptly scampered off, "A week ago, we were shagging like rabbits, then there's you and Lex, and there's Trace, and I feel just a bit—", "—overwhelmed?" Kevin asked finishing the thought. James nodded, "Yeah", he said and smirked, "So, start talking, how was it, the kiss I mean?" he clarified as Kevin stared at him in consternation.

**Talk about mood swings…**

Kevin smirked, "Oh God where to even begin", he stuttered, as he flushed in front of James, the doctor laughed, "Aww… look you're blushing…. So it was that goood", he teased knocking his shoulder with his own, silently reassuring his cousin that all was going to be fine, he just needed some time. Kevin ducked his head, "Yeah, well, this was different… I can't describe James; it felt like my world was set off kilter. Hell I couldn't think, that's never happened. Hell every person I've kissed, I've had a constant thought process, including you, no offence", James shrugged, "None taken. So, when we say you love her, we say Alexis Castle is practically your soul mate?" he asked. Kevin sighed, "Hell if I know, but whatever she is to me, whatever is Fate's design I'm going to Love her, and show her, and tell her, Till it change's Destiny's hand, as odd as that sounds", he mumbled. James laughed, "When did you get so bloody Romantic?" he asked. Kevin shrugged, "I think ever since I saw her in that restaurant, with the sun falling on her, James she was my beacon of Light from the dark weary world I was living in, and when I realized I love her, these last few day, _few days_—", he repeated, "—have been something I'd never change or let go off for all the gold in the world", he stressed.

**And really when did I turn into a hopeless romantic?**

Blinking Kevin yawned, "Man, I'm exhausted, it's been one helluva day, mind if I sleep some?" he asked standing, and stretching. James shook his head, "I'll stop minding when you stop bloody asking. How many times do I have to tell you? This is your home too", he stressed and then proceeded to push Kevin through the hall, and to his bedroom, all the while ignoring his protests, "Really—is this your bedside manner as well—all aggressive and animal like?" he asked. Kevin instinctively gulped, as James answered, "wouldn't you know", he tossed back.

**Walked right into that one, I did.**

Kevin grinned, and turned, catching James off guard, as the older stumbled into him, "What the hell?" James asked. Kevin smirked, "Love you cousin", he grinned, and proceeded to squeeze the life out of his older cousin. James squirmed, "C-Cant Breathe!" he whimpered. Kevin let him go, "Goodnight", and placed a wet sloppy kiss on his doctor's cheek, and then walked to his room, leaving a stunned cousin huffing for breath in the hallway.

Kevin closed the door, and sighed, shucking off clothes, and walked to the bed, he had lied earlier, and just wanted to escape, he loved his cousin, and talking to him about Alexis had eased his feeling a bit, but the awkwardness of it all, made his heart break. When had things turned to be so screwed up? Kevin was jolted from his thoughts as his phone rang. As the tone hadn't been registered in this phone, identifying each caller, he answered the call, "This is Detective Ryan?" he said. _'Since when do you say Detective Ryan, when answering my call? Oh. Wait, Have I called you at a bad time?'_ Alexis' voice chirruped through the line. Kevin sat up self-consciously, "Alexis?" he asked. Alexis laughed, _'Yeah? What's wrong Kev?'_ she asked. Kevin smiled, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong", and even as he answered he breathed a sigh of relief, "Nothing at all, Thank you, Alexis", he breathed as relief centered through him, spreading into his limbs with ease. Alexis' confused laughter echoed over the line, _'For what?'_ she asked. Kevin grinned, "For being you. So, what's up?" he asked. Alexis paused and then, _'Just asking if everything's alright with you and Jimmy, I sensed there was some kind of barrier between you two, but you seem okay, so I'll leave it there'_, she said. Kevin smiled, "You're really some kind of baby genius aren't you?" he asked. Alexis laughed a soft tinkling sound, _'No. No, I just pay real close attention to the people I love'_, she said.

**That she is…**

_**Perceptive as all hell!**_

A car horn blared loudly, and Kevin frowned, "Where are you?" he asked. Alexis answered, _'On the corner of my home, I'm buying some snacks. The girls came over, and we're having an impromptu sleep-over'_, she chuckled, _'well I call it sleep-over, Tia calls it Spanish Inquisition Indian style'_, she corrected. "An inquisition? For what?" he asked. Alexis laughed, _'Aren't you a curious little kitty cat'_, she teased. Kevin sniggered, "What if I am, do I get to be the devil on your shoulder?" he asked. Alexis squealed, _'Absolutely NOT! Curiosity kills cats'_, she warned playfully. Kevin smirked, "Cats also have nine lives", he retorted. _'Something you've already exhausted, what with all the bullets you've been collecting'_, she pointed. Kevin flinched, "I now wear a lucky charm, given to me by an Angel. All I attract now is puppies and cute little girls", he said.

_**Ooooh…. Wrong words!**_

Alexis snorted, _'Little, eh? I'll show you little'_, she said. Kevin grinned, "Oh yeah? Whatchya gonna do?" he asked. Alexis smirked, _'Careful what you wish for, I could drop a bomb on you, and you wouldn't even notice, the damage it leaves behind'_, she snarked. Kevin smirked, "Give it your best shot, I'm one NY's finest, I don't scare easily", he said. Alexis hummed briefly, and then, _'Okay you're on. I'll show you. The next day you got to work, and I'm there, I'll throw you a challenge, you'll have no choice but to accept'_, she said. Kevin nodded, "Deal. What are your terms?" he asked. Alexis was silent, _'Hmm… Give me a few hours to contemplate and ask some really sneaky people, and I'll get back to you, on that'_, she said.

_**Hey Now!**_

Kevin sighed, "You're bringing people into it, now that's just so not fair", he mumbled. Alexis laughed, '_I thought you said you don't scare easily?'_ she giggled. Kevin huffed, "I do not! But I'll be asking as well then", he said. Alexis snickered, _'Sure, why not, May the best one win'_, she wished him luck. Kevin smirked, "I have to tell you, you're going to lose", he said, "My family's one of the sneakiest people on earth!" he said. _'That depends, on who you'll call first, remember I have their numbers, and I'm a Castle'_, she threatened. Laughing a cold evil laugh that made him smile and feel nervous at the same time, "No cheating then, no telling anyone what the challenge is, I'm the only person you can tell. Okay?" he said. Alexis smiled, 'Of course love, I don't cheat', she said. Kevin nodded, "Well then may the best win. That would be me of course", he said. Alexis laughed, _'You wish. Cheers then I'm off. Time to play the game'_, she said and hung up. Kevin stared at nothing as he was greeted with an empty dial tone. "Why that little Vixen!" sleep clearly gone, Kevin scrambled off the bed, "James!" he hollered, both excited and incredibly wary, she wasn't kidding, Alexis is after all a Castle.

James opened the door, just as Kevin crashed into him, "Oi!" James mumbled, "I thought you were sleeping?" he said. Kevin grinned, and practically bouncing on the balls of his feet dragged James to the family room, "Sleep? Forget sleep, James we have so much more important things to worry about. My dignity first and foremost", he urged. James followed bemused, as Kevin set up a line, and grabbing both James' and his own cell phones, called Leo, Jordan, Scott, Brent, Trace and finally Daniel. Five greetings varying from, _'Hello', 'Yo!', 'Wassup?' 'Detective Wood here', 'Hello?' and 'Am I on speaker phone?'_ Kevin pulled James down and started with, "Hey Guys! And yes Dan, you're on speaker phone, speaking of which are anyone of you, near your respective halves or kids?" he asked. He was met with a colossal _'No' and a 'Hang on a second'_, from Trace. "What's going on?" That was Trace. Kevin grinned, "In a minute. Dan is your lovely wife, my sister at this moment talking to my lovely girlfriend, by any chance?" he asked. James raised a brow at the word, _'Girlfriend' _It was the first time either one had used the title, in any respect. Kevin shrugged, "Well she is", he whispered. James nodded in silent agreement.

Dan returned a moment later, _'Not talking per say, but she just received a text from her that she told me to tell you, though it sound a bit odd, and both Ari and I are a bit confused. Kev what's up buddy?'_ he asked. Kevin waved his hand aside, "Like I said in a minute. What does the text say?" he asked. Dan laughed, _'Uh… well…'_, he began nervously, _'She, I mean the text says,_ _**'Hello Ari, I understand this text will confuse you, but for now just let Kay know what it says…Kay, Figures you'd call the boys, so chauvinistic of you. So it's like that huh? Alrighty… That means this is a full out battle Boys versus Girls! Mind your own business, you have your team. Do NOT use your buddies' spouses to do your dirty work! Love, Emerald!'**_ _Uh… that's all bro'_, Daniel said, there was a bit of sound as Ari took back her phone and muttered an amused _'Good Luck Boys, to whatever it is that's going on'_. The guys laughed with half curiosity and half amusement. Kevin laughed, "Shouldn't have hung up on me, she knows I'm staying at James' place until the car gets tuned up", he muttered and then laughed, "Alrighty then if it's a battle she wants it's a battle she'll get. Right Guys, This is what happened", he said and quickly recounted the details pertaining to the bet of sorts, and the terms that needed to be decided. The boys had to come up with a good enough punishment that would suit Kevin's needs for Emerald and the Girls would obviously need to know help Emerald with her task of punishing Kevin.

Daniel hummed, _'We're at a disadvantage then, Em's the only one who knows what the challenge is, if she told the girls we would probably come up with a punishment that could actually turn out to be a favor in the end'_, he warned. Kevin nodded, "Al", James winced and Leo cleared his throat, Kevin nodded and coughed a few seconds then he cleared his throat and then, "Sorry about that, Emerald wouldn't do that. Em, doesn't cheat, she won't tell the girls what the challenge is without letting me know what it is, first", he said.

**I'd trust her with my very dignity.**

Jordan laughed, _'you sure about that? I mean she is a girl, they can be very sneaky these ladies— Ow!'_ he mumbled, and then to someone behind the screens, _'What was that for?'_ Amelia's voice sounded over the speakers, _'Just because we are a lot more discreet than you are, and does not make us sneaky and deceivers!' 'Oh yeah, how could I forget, all eavesdroppers are honest people'_, he intoned sarcastically. James sniggered, "You have to admit she walked right into that one", he said. Leo snorted and then coughed, _'Love, I think it would be best that we support our own teams rather than cause unnecessary havoc. I'll be with you soon, I promise'_, he said and the waited as she huffed but left none the less. _'Interfering Hag'_, Jordan muttered, and then _'Ow! What is it with you __Prionsa'__, Let's All Hit Jordan Day?'_ he asked. _'That's my wife you're calling a hag, you twat!'_ Leo said.

Kevin sniggered, "Anyway _brothers_ please, I know you just can't wait to tear each other a new one, and have it out with your lovely wives and curious children", he paused as James smiled at him aware he had subtly included Trace into that relationship, and grinned happily with a, "I need some ideas here, so come one come all, pour out your evil plans here and let me hear some genuine genius pour forth", he sang dramatically.

The boys conferred for a good hour after that, and as Kevin listened to their dramatic ideas he smiled softly, he'd missed this. This family fun, of just calling up his siblings and plotting evil against each other, the pranks and the games they'd played before everything went to hell in a hand basket, and had played a sever role, in guiding his destiny's hand. Then when Jenny came along, he'd all but stopped calling home, just barely visiting on the occasion or when a festival demanded his attention to his family. And even then the fun had receded, his family had moved on, and he'd felt completely alone.

James bumped him with his knee, and smiled, and understanding soft smile, Kevin grinned back, it truly was a good feeling, he _**had**_ missed this. He'd missed his family, and had he been paying attention his thoughts were being echoed over the line by the other guys as he smiled mostly to himself thanking all the gods he'd bit the bullet on that one, and surrendered his heart to Alexis Castle. Little or not, she had saved his life, and he'd spent the next seconds, minutes, hours of time thanking his stars for meeting her in that café a week ago.

**Thank You, My angel**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	25. Ch 22: Tús True, Cairde Treasured Agus

**Ah Jeez; this sucks, I'm in the hospital again. . . **

**Dear Sarina: To answer your PM, try and understand Aaliya's POV. It's almost similar. Almost...**

**Dear Reviewers: I know it's been going slow, but I'm really working around the clock to get the stories done, between all the meds... which by the way with all the science we have, should be made a lot more SWEETER!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>: NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY (Chapter one's first scene), AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE. THE REST OF THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is rated M. Please Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Readers; In case anyone is confused about the Timeline, Alexis and Kevin's meeting, dates are as follows:<p>

31st December – Saturday (New York… Castle's New Years' Party)

1st January - Sunday (Kiss me stupid...)

2nd January – Monday (A little insight on Aaliya and Fatima's life)

P.S: Titles of my stories are usually based on a song, or a dialogue from my favorite shows…

Try and guess the title songs, LOL :)

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty Two<em>

_What Goes Around Comes Around_

* * *

><p>Alexis huffed as she stared at the two girls before her, handing a the caramel eyed beauty a Styrofoam cup marked with the name <em>'Starbucks'<em> on it, "Here you go, one Ethopian Spice, and—", she handed Aaliya a another cup and a muffin, "Your Black Coffee, or as they call it a Pike Place Roast with a blueberry muffin", she chirruped happily. Sniggering at their scowls smirked, "Do look alive, there, wouldn't want any stragglers to think you were Zombies shooting for the next Dawn of The Dead!" she said, and then walked into _Nostradamus. _She was followed by a grumbling duo, occasionally sipping coffee, and cursing her. Aaliya cursed a few times in Scottish, words escaping in English, along the lines of 'Fucking witch', as Fatima nodded alongside her, as she continued ranting, 'who wakes up at ten when they sleep at six in the morning?' and her personal favorite, 'Bloody extortionist she is'.

**God… Aren't they cheery!**

Alexis laughed and spun to face them, "Aww… My beautiful petunias are you finally done grumbling, 'cause we're here now, so you may as well suck it up! Lemme just go and figure out where the Ballroom, Kevin said we had to find, is and I will drown you in coffee till your pretty little hearts' content. Now cheer up, and I'm paying", she sang and as she turned around crashed into a large wall, _'Oof!'_ she huffed, and looked up at what and where her wall came from, "Jordan!" she shrieked and hugged him, the gesture made the man blush like a school boy meeting his crush for the first time, "Hey Em. Good Morning. I'm here to escort you to The Ball Room, the others are waiting for you", he said and then grabbed her things as well as the other two, and glomping her, led her to the appointed room. Jordan smiled at her, "Thanks for the Christmas Gift and don't worry about paying, we'll take care of any coffee your friends wanna drink", he said. Aaliya interrupted, "Thank you, but we can pay. Accepting freebies from Miss Extortionist is one thing, from you it's a whole other ballpark", she mumbled through a yawn.

Jordan turned to her, she was decked from top to bottom in Black Jeans, and a thick Black faux fur coat, her hair was covered by a thick woolen cap and her mouth with an equally thick woolen scarf, she was inhaling the aroma of the coffee rather than actually drinking it. The most redeemable feature of her were here striking turquoise eyes. Smiling he recalled who she was by the sound of her voice, _'The intelligent one who tried helping Emerald, and still tries'_, the words and titled were given to her by Scott and Lia. He turned to her companion who was taking in her surroundings and looking a tad more alive than a few moments before, her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, that made her look oddly like a genie. Her ensemble would have fit a story from the Arabian Nights. She was wearing a jean-jacket, to keep warm, and her heavily kohl eyes, still looked sleepy but were alert. Her eyes were oddly a strange mix, of both gold and Brown. Honey eyes. James had tagged her as _'The doctor with too much wit'._

Jordan grinned, "Ballpark or not. Em's family and since you're practically sisters to our gorgeous Em, you're included. Besides helping her and Kevin be together must be exhausting. A good ol' fashioned treat is the least we can do", he said. He ignored Kevin's dry protest of, "Hey!" as he jogged over to greet the girls.

Alexis smiled and ducked from Jordan's embrace meeting Kevin half-way, Kevin smirked as he greeted her with a kiss. The kiss was soft sweet and short, "Hello", he greeted her. "Hello", she replied. Fatima huffed, "Now that's just not fair! We have to contend with coffee, while she gets the kiss of life. After spending the entire morning and last night thinking up strategic ploys to wreck havoc on said man!" she grumbled, turning to her cousin she sobbed dramatically, "Tell me; Where is the justice in that? I want me one of those…." She whined and pulled on Aaliya's muffler. Aaliya cursed, "_Oi! Fuck! Shite Bugger, cad é an ifreann atá cearr leat ... Níl mé mo shuí anseo!"_ she grumbled and pulled off her muffler tossing it at Fatima and continued yelling, shifting between Arabic, Hindi and Scottish-Gaellic and Irish. "You know I'm a mean drunk, without the actual involvement of alcohol, and waking up early after five hours of little to no sleep, decked up with only one cup of coffee is not likely to put me in a good mood, and yet, still you go and start attacking me! Grow up!" Alexis helpfully translated in a bland tone. Kevin and she had moved to the Grand Piano, where Leo, Amelia, Jordan, Cass and two other unknown male members stood watching the girl yell at Fatima.

Kevin grinned, "I take it Aali's not a morning person then", he stated. Alexis raised a brow, "No, really? What gave it away?" she bit back. Leo snickered and Jordan coughed. Kevin smiled, "So why is she so pissed off, other than the obvious?" he asked. Alexis sighed, "I hope you understand, this is a breach of her privacy, but I don't know what to do. So keep your mouths shut", she glared at all the others standing behind her, "Aali, she's getting angrier by the minute. There are times when she seems like she's okay and has moved on, but then it comes back, and her rage intensifies, there's this pain, so irrationally strong. I've only ever seen that kind of pain in one other person", she started, "Who?" he asked. Alexis smiled sadly, "You", she said.

Kevin winced, and she continued, "To see the same pain echoing in another loved one, I don't Kev — I'm not sure I'm strong enough to handle it all over again. Once is more than enough. Does that make me a selfish person?" she asked. Kevin shook his head, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "No. No it doesn't. You're the strongest person I know; and the bravest. What pain is she suffering from, maybe I can help?" he asked

**And he calls me brave…**

Alexis shrugged, "I don't know all the details, but it's something to do with her father's restaurant business and oh, she got dumped yesterday", she said. Kevin, Jordan, and the two other males looked at her in shock, "What?" they asked. Alexis moved back, "What, What? What did I say?" she turned to Cass and Amelia who were giggling. Cassandra shrugged, "You told them someone dumped her. No offense, but are you blind?" she asked. Alexis raised a brow, "No. I know she's gorgeous, I said she was dumped, not that I dumped her. If I was gay, I'd marry her. But I'm not and besides whoever ends up with her, would need balls of steel", she said. At their skeptical glances she sighed, "Lemme put it this way… She has stubbornness issues like that of a Viking. She's a combination of James', Kevin's, Leo's and even Sam's classic personality **combined**, where I'm underlining the negative qualities with bright NEON lights!" she huffed out.

Jordan smirked, "Well then, that settles it, we'll need to find an imaginary Perfect man for her", he teased. Leo and Kevin snickered and the other two guys sighed dreamily, Alexis shared an exasperated glance with the girls, and they smirked.

**Talk about Men…**

**XXXX**

* * *

><p>As she was explaining this Fatima pulled her into a hug, and sighed, "Calm down Di, I was only playing with you. I'm sorry. Now go to the rest room, calm yourself, and come back looking all hot and sexy. The other's are waiting for us", she said, and escorted her sister from the room. (AN: Di = endearment used to address ones' elder sister with respect). Aaliya nodded and mumbled a quiet apology, "You go, I'll catch up", she said. "You sure?" Fatima asked. Aaliya nodded, "Yeah, I'm good. Go save Alexis from her potential in-laws", she teased smiling softly. As Fatima turned to leave Aaliya pulled her in for a quick hug, "Thank You", she whispered and then walked away. Leaving a honey eyed brunette behind who shook her head with an affectionate, 'Idiot', as she made her way back to the ballroom.

Aaliya walked into the ladies restroom, and blinked in awe at her surroundings, "Bloody Hell, Kev's family is rolling in the green, aren't they", she whistled low. Something on the wall directly in front of her caught her eye, "No way, there's no possible way", she cried, stepping closer she shrieked, "Holy Shit!" grabbing onto a completing unsuspecting cleaning lady she cursed, "That's an original **Cézanne** Not only that, it's _**L'Estaque**_", she blinked in awe, "I mean sure it makes sense, why they'd put it here off all places, if the fountain in the middle of the room is any indication to go with", she mumbled mostly to herself, given that the help, had left discreetly, smiling at her oddly. Aaliya spun in a slow circle, "Well I think I've found my calling", she grinned at her reflection. Recalling the incident that had caused her temper to spike she sighed, and then began washing her face.

X

_Aaliya glared at her father, as he tried to drag her from her room, "Papa please, this isn't what I want", she cried as she yanked herself from his grasp, "I will not marry Rajesh, just because you seem to think he's the man that discovered the seven use of a bloody kiln!" she argued. "Don't talk back to me, you are still my daughter", "I was never your daughter! You threw me out the first time you figured out I wouldn't abide by your fucking rules! There is someone else I love!" she hissed. 'SLAP!' _

_Quiet descended and Kabir growled, as he walked in on the scene, "Oye! Don't touch her", he growled again and moved forward to pull Aaliya behind him, "Who gave you the right?" "She's my daughter!" Mr. Sharma yelled, "I'll teach her a lesson however the hell I want!" he said. "The hell you will! She's my sister way before she's your daughter. Don't talk to her, and don't come near her, she doesn't need you!" he said. "I've been paying for her school, and everything else", "That's what you think!" Aaliya hissed. "Aali stop, don't", Kabir warned. _

_Aaliya ignored him, "I haven't used a single penny that you've ever given me. I applied for a scholarship, the minute you kicked me out. I worked three jobs to take care of myself. Hell I still work at **your** restaurant, just to pay for night school. I will never be your daughter", she explained, "Pity I can't change the truth that you are my father", she spat. Kabir pulled her back, "Aali stop!" he begged. Mr. Sharma glared at his offspring, then taking Kabir's protective act and Aaliya's defiance he sighed in resignation, "Very well then, bring this boy you love, let me judge if he is worth your time", he said and then walked away, still talking, "I expect to see him at eight o'clock in the morning", he said. _

_Aaliya sighed, "Great, Like Sean would ever be worth anything to him", she mumbled. Kabir grinned, "Who knows miracles do happen", he teased nudging her gently. Aaliya hugged Kabir, "You're not so bad for a little brother", she said and pulled away, and "I have work to do", she sighed in exhaustion. Kabir lost his smile, "What you should be doing is resting", he moaned, "You've been awake for twelve hours already. Sleep for a little while. I'll pay for your expense, you don't need to work around the clock", he begged. Aaliya smirked, "Can't use the old man's money. It's a matter of ethics kiddo", she pointed out, pulling out her windbreaker, and strapping on a messenger bag. _

_Kabir grabbed the bag, "It's my money, not his. I earned it", he said handing her a check he had yet to cash on. Aaliya stared at the cheque, "Where did you—what the hell is this? Five hundred dollars? Where did you get this cash?" she asked worriedly, grabbing his arm and squeezing it. Kabir looked away, "I sold a few painting a hundred a piece", Aaliya cursed, "Why?" Kabir shrugged, "I wanted to help", he muttered. _

_Massaging her temple, Aaliya handed him back the cheque, "That was unnecessary. Keep that money, spend it on a girl you like", then after a small deliberation continued, "Don't worry about me, I have a plan. Anyway, I'll be back by dinner time, if Fatima comes over, keep her from the dragon, and if you could, will you keep this from mom, and try not to make her worry. Take care ciao!" she had left him standing there holding onto a five hundred dollar cheque and an irritated scowl, as she pedaled away. _

_Thankfully dinner had been uneventful, and the family had enjoyed a rare evening of peace, and if Aaliya was a bit tense and suspicious of her father's sudden changed demeanor, or as Kabir kept his glance on his plate, no one commented on it. Fatima kept up a running commentary, exchanging cooking tips with her Aunty as her Uncle interjected once in awhile. _

_Everything of course went to hell in a hand basket, when she'd left early at five in the morning, to meet Sean at his basketball sessions. The conversation was straight out of a daytime drama show. _

"_Hey Sean? What's up?" she had called cheering madly as he dunked a shot and threw her a confused glance at her sudden appearance. Sean was twenty three still in college. New York sports Academy. True they had met online, and even though Sean was three years younger than her they had overlooked it. They'd been happy for a year, and everything had been going great, until she decided to become a lawyer and had been studying night and day, to cram five years worth of studies and do it in two. Sean had called her a modern day; 'James Tiberius Kirk - Captain of his heart', which she translated at, 'Mental Woman Coming through!' it wasn't her fault she grew up cynical of the world and matters of the heart. _

"_Hey Al. What are you doing here?" Aaliya cringed at the nickname, but smiled none the less, "I woke up early and thought I'd come see you. I haven't seen you in ages, Love", she said and kissed him softly. Sean kissed her back rather hurriedly and then said, "You shouldn't be here Al", he warned. Confused Aaliya raised a perfectly sculpted brow, "Why?" she asked. _

_Sean grimaced and pushed the ball back to his teammates, "We should take this somewhere more private", he said. Aaliya stood her ground, "Why?" she repeated. "Al, please", he begged. Aaliya spied a blonde girl walking towards them, "If you're going to dump me, at least be a man about it. What I'm not good enough for you? Is it my heritage? Not too blonde for you? I don't spend all the time in the world with you? What? What is it?" by the end she started yelling. _

_Rage contorting her features, bringing out her beauty in reckless abandon, her eyes flashing furiously; Sean sighed, "Youfacalld", he whispered the words too mumbled to make sense, "What? What did you just say?" Aaliya prayed she'd heard incorrectly, "Please, Please don't tell me. No!" she begged. Sean looked away, "I'm sorry. Your father called. He offered me fifty thousand dollars to stay away from you. Al, you're still a friend I didn't accept the cash. But we're through", he said. Aaliya nodded, "I see, so were you fucking Blondie before or after my dad called and gave you the green ticket?" she asked. _

_Sean stayed silent, Aaliya nodded, "So **before** then… Let me get this straight, just to clarify, you know. Just to get it out of the way", she said her voice holding a warning note; A note that clearly said, Speak-and-I-will-kill-you. " My father offers you money to stay away from me, and that causes you to suddenly grow a fucking conscience, and to keep your hide intact, because well my father is a powerful man, and if he knew you were cheating on his only daughter, he'd send some goons and you know castrate your balls", waving that aside, she smirked a particularly evil smile, "You decline and take the easy way out and hope and pray that if we do meet, you break up with me", she snorted, "Make it look like my father insulted you, by offering you cash, and just you know call off Two years of a relationship, with me making sacrifices left-right-and-center, for you, so we could spend time together. To cater to your needs, call it all off, make my father, which under any other circumstances I'd not give a fuck about, the villain and walk off into the sunset with Blondie. Of course keeping her under wraps, for let's say a day or two, and then you'd shag her all over again", scoffing she laughed, "Because apparently she has healing powers of a sort and can take away the pain. While I the victim receive your loyal undiluted support and **friendship!**" she hissed, "Did that cover everything, or have I missed anything?" she asked sweetly. _

_The basket ball court stayed silent, the boys hoping Sean said something intelligent at least and the others praying the Blonde girl who looked fit to burst would stay silent, which of course didn't actually happen. _

"_Listen bitch, you should be grateful Sean didn't insult two years of your friendship and take the money. He was respecting you. So why don't you do everyone a favor and fuck off. Leave us alone!" she said, and hugged Sean's left arm. Sean and the rest of the basket ball court winced as Aaliya laughed, "oh she is so cute", she stated blandly, "And a keeper. That's brilliant, Oh Sean, Sean, Sean, if you were going to cheat on me and dump me at the same time, couldn't you have had a little Class. I mean couldn't you at least have chosen someone less Ditzy, and not a freaking guard dog? Wait don't answer that, I'd lose whatever little respect I have for you!" she sighed. _

_Walking to the blonde, "Please Keep your plastic little nose away from me, and don't use your pathetic intelligence on me", she hissed and then, pulling Sean towards her, she kissed him, a full on ground breaking snog-session that was filthy enough to make most of the guys watching groan, she pulled back with a loud smack. _

_At his dazed expression, she licked her lips, "Hmmm… Well that should tie you over for the semester, Good Luck with the slut, and try not to miss me too much", she said and walked off, head held high, as the basketball court erupted in cheers and laughter, at the blonde's sputtering and Sean's gob-smacked look. _

_Of course when she had walked a good mile away, her heart heavy and soul broken she was spattered with mud, and walking home in the pouring rain, she cried, her tears mingling with the rain. Never having cried in front of people she cared about. The idea of seeming weak to them tore through; to make people worry about her, just seemed so inherently wrong, so she hid her pain away, behind a sarcastic grin, and a cocky smile. Pain, sorrow, regret and just mostly anger, clawed through her as she walked, arriving on home and finding Fatima's and Kabir playing a video-game cheering loudly, looking like a drowned cat, probably didn't help matters._

_Her luck was well and truly fucked._

X

As she began washing her face the warm water helped her back to the present, she removed some face-wash from her bag, and washed her face scrubbing her skin raw, she allowed the hot water to steam against her cold skin. Patting her face and pulling off her cloak and muffler she set it on the sink. Taking out a brush she combed out the tangles, and smoothed out her wavy-straight-ish hair, and applied a light sheen of Dark Blue eyeliner as well, her turquoise eyes blinked at her, "Hmm, that'll work. Now to fix the attire", she sighed. Staring down at her rumpled clothes she groaned, "Yup, this won't work at all", pulling on the cloak, she cleaned up her stuff, and called her mom, sighing heavily.

**Desperate times and all that…**

Reaching her mother's voice mail, she sighed. "Hey mom, I need to use your emergency account. I'll be extracting enough money for some clothes, you'll be getting the amount by the end of the week", she said and then hung up.

Walking out to the boutique she spotted when she'd passed the lobby heading to the washroom, she entered, the store, hailing a clerk she smiled brightly, an adopting a prissy attitude, "Hi, I'm in desperate need of wardrobe emergency, Care to escort me to the sexiest clothes you have on line?" she asked. The clerk grinned, "Right this way mam", and escorted her to a rack of good old fashioned clothes. "Thank You, that'll be all", she dismissed her courteously, refraining from rolling her eyes just barely.

**I really hate talking like that! **

_**Bloody Birds on a wire!**_

**Right, time to metamorphose, so to speak.**

Ten minutes later saw Aaliya making her purchases and heading to the washrooms, to change; compared to the Boutique she felt an awfully more comfortable hotel washroom, rather than the changing room. Pulling on a tight pair of jeans, that practically seemed second skin, the color being a deep Blue so dark; it was almost Black, except when the light caught it. Then it was sexy as all hell and so blue. Pulling on a dark-lime-green sweater, she adjusted it, so it fell off of one shoulder, and with her skin tone, matched her eyes perfectly. Applying a light shade of natural eye-shadow, she buffed her hair, and let it fall, curls down her back and the slightly wavier ones, framing her face.

Counting to ten she took a deep breath. Folding her previous clothes neatly, she packed them into the paper bags provided by the _Nostradamus _boutique. Taking in here reflection, she winked and smiled, "Show Time", she grinned, and kissed her reflection goodbye.

**Time to knock their socks off!**

**XXXX**

* * *

><p>Fatima returned to the Ballroom, and Alexis grinned, "Aali okay?" she asked. The Moroccan girl smirked, "This is Aali we're talking about give thirty, she'll be back lookin smokin'", she played it off dramatically. Kevin got up and greeted, "So, what instrument do you play?" he asked trying to ease her into a little comfortable, she looked more stressed than was strictly necessary, Fatima grinned, "Flute. I play the flute", she said. "Oh? That's awesome, 'cause I was thinking we could help Alexis compose a new original piece, called <em>'Tús True, cairde treasured agus Grá Naofa'"<em>, he said.

Fatima grinned, "Definitely, awesome name. It's translated as 'True Beginnings, good friends and Sacred Love', right?" she asked. "My Irish is pathetic; I only tried learning the language 'cause Kabir and Aali shifted back and forth between Ireland and Scotland. We needed a language family wouldn't understand", she said. Kevin smirked, "Oh I get that. Amelia speaks French on purpose usually to tick Jordan off. Anyway its _Treasured_ Friends, like you and Aali", he said. Fatima smiled softly.

Kevin then pulled her to the stage, where two of his friends were waiting, "Fatima, this is Alejandro, he's an old friend from college, he's a bass guitarist, and believe it or not a dentist", he grimaced. Fatima turned to him, "Why the hell is that a thing to not believe?" she asked.

"That would be because Ryan here doesn't like dentists. Actually scratch that, he doesn't trust my kind!" Kevin turned away, "Of course I don't who want a drill in their mouth, willingly?" he asked. Alexis laughed, "Better a drill, than a root canal", she teased. Kevin grimaced, "I'd rather, I took a bullet", he muttered. Alexis, "Pity you've exhausted your fill. Kitty Cat", she teased. Kevin's eyes widened at the nickname. Ignoring his brother and cousin giggling at the endearment he wiggled his fingers, "Oh, is that right Puppy?" he tossed back and started tickling her. Alexis laughed, shrieking for relieve and _'Mercy'_ as she squirmed away from him. Fatima watched them and smiled indulgently.

**Cute!**

As she smiled at them, a Tall young man of twenty and five, with brown shoulder length hair, and startling dark green eyes, he smiled a toothy grin, and bowed deeply, "Dieu, douches vous avec l'amour et la beauté, vous êtes mezmerizing, senorita! My friends call me Alec" and then he shrugged, "Tried to get a major in Arabic, but hey at leat you speak French. I believe all Moroccans do", he grinned cockily. Fatima laughed, "What if I hadn't understood French?" she asked. Alejandro grinned, "Well there's always good ol' English!" he stated bashfully. Fatima laughed, "Okay, I get it so who's your buddy and pal?" she asked pointing at a rather quiet man tuning a Cello. Alejandro sighed, and then "That, thankfully, is someone who's smitten with your sister", he answered cheerfully.

Fatima took in the features of the youth, "How old is he?" she asked. Alejandro grinned, "Well he's 28yrs old, and he's our resident Cello player. He's also a FBI, on that usually deals with white-collar criminals. He's also their lawyer of sorts. Don't ask, I have no idea", he said. Fatima nodded, "Hmmm… Aali isn't easy to charm, for a lack of better word. Plus she's a Scorpio", she said. Alec smiled, "Oh well that's another Kevin Ryan for you. I guess we'll just have to wait and see, while I cross my fingers, and count my sheep", he teased. They laughed together, until Fatima spotted, Aaliya, turning she took her sister in, "Oh!" she blinked at the change and then grinned, "Yup, he is toast", she smirked. Alec smirked, "Give the boy some credit, he is an FBI agent, he'd be able to take her", and then he snorted, "Or at least die trying". Fatima sniggered.

Aaliya walked over to them "What has everyone in stitches?" she asked. Fatima grinned, "Kev and Em are tickling each other, and I was just getting acquainted to Dr. Alejandro—uh—?" she turned to the Spanish doctor, "Cortez", he answered. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Sharma", "Aaliya", she corrected, "My name is Aaliya", she said. "And it's a pleasure to meet you too", she said. Then she turned to Alexis, "Hey Al-Emerald", she called inwardly cursing at her slip, "Do we finally get to play some music?" she asked.

Alejandro _'tsked'_ in irritation, and the sisters turned to him in slight bewilderment. "What?" he shrugged as he walked towards the redhead and detective, "I just don't get all the confusion, you all have with a person's name", he grumbled and then pointing at Alexis shrugged, "I'm all for one's privacy, but it'd be really cool if I knew what to call you. Either you're Emerald. Or you're _**Al**_-_something_", he groused out. "Between Leo, Ryan and the exotic beauties, I'm really confused to exactly who you are?" he asked. Fatima groaned as she spied Kevin's glare.

**This is not going to end well…**

_**Sometimes I hate being perceptive!**_

Kevin pulled Alexis behind him, "Don't bother with her name, then", he hissed. "You can just call her my girlfriend", he murmured protectively. Alexis smiled softly, "Hey!" she whispered, "It's okay, I'm okay", she murmured soothingly. Kevin turned his back to Alec, and cupped Alexis' cheek, "I wasn't offended. I promise", she whispered. Fatima smiled, and then simultaneously sighed earning an odd look from Aaliya. Fatima shrugged and nodded at Kevin's female family members

**And here come the Dragons, looking For Gold…**

Amelia and Cassandra, smirked, taking the opening for how it was presented, no matter how dangerous the occasion actually was. "And why would she be offended. After all Emerald is her name, is it not?" Amelia asked playfully. Cassandra nodded, "Not that we haven't noticed the odd slip ups or the fact that both my lovely cousin has used, or whenever Leo addresses you, he never says your name, he prefers just addressing you as Belle-Sœur, which is the Irish translation for Sister-in-law", she muttered.

Alexis blushed, and Kevin groaned. "We of course are not at all curious as to who you are?" she stated regally, and then flounced to the chair and sat down primly, whilst Amelia cleared a few thorns from a bouquet of Roses, placed in a vase to her left.

Silence descended as Kevin glared at his cousin and sister in law. Leo banged his head on the table and Jordan stayed unusually silent, while the Cello player smacked Alejandro Cortez upside the head, mumbling 'Idiot', among other hard to decipher curses.

Fatima watched as the occupants and groaned, "Tujhe patta na yeh sab teri galati hai, na", she hissed at Aaliya who looked suitably chastised, "Mujhe kya pata tha, sab bahr mein jayega. Ek chotti si galati hi to thi!" she grimaced. "Dekha jaye, to yeh sab teri Dr. Cortez ki galati hai. Chodd nahin sakta tha voh?" she huffed half heartedly trying to find an escape roots of sorts. Fatima sighed, "Not the point. We need to do some damage control, before Mt. Kevin erupts", she warned semi-playful reverting back to English.

Stepping Forward, she spoke up, "My God you guys are a lot worse than, a standard Bollywood movie. Believe me I would know. Look I don't care if you're called Emerald or whatever. You're still my friend, and if you have a reason to use a nickname, for protection of sorts than as a doctor, a lawyer and a detective, we agree", she pointed to Aaliya and nodded at Kevin, "What I do know, is discretion is the better part of valor", she shrugged.

**Please work, Please Work!**

"Now come on", she pulled Alexis towards the stage, "We have only today to finish this project of yours. So less drama more work", she urged and handed Alexis her violin, then went back for her favorite detective, "Come on detective, you can glare and grill your family matters later, after we're not here", she said and pushing him, forced him to sit on the Piano seat, and lifted the lid. "Come on Love-birds—", she grinned, "—another nickname", she teased. "Let us hear the perfection of your rhythm, and all that", she laughed cheerfully.

Stepping back, she dragged Alec and the FBI agent off of the stage, and pushed them into seats next to Cassandra and Amelia, who now sat down in defeat. "We're your audience, Dazzle us. Pretty please", she pouted. Fatima, from the corner of her eye, watched as Aaliya gently led a confused Jordan and an amused Leo to sit beside her. And as Alexis walked over to Kevin who smiled at her gently, she heaved a sigh of relief.

**Thank You, Allah! **

Alejandro leaned in, "I think you missed your calling. You should have been a terrorist negotiator", he whispered. Fatima scowled, "And you should have been a clown, you twat!" she hissed angrily. Alec winced, "I'm sorry", he apologized sincerely, and Fatima groaned, "Not forgiven, but apology accepted", she muttered.

Aaliya smirked at him, "In other words. Mate, you are going to need to do some serious groveling", she said. The Agent on her left snickered, but otherwise kept silent. Aaliya grinned, and sat down to listen to them play, her hand curled around Fatima's silently congratulating her on her success, in defusing a potentially troubling situation. Fatima smiled softly.

**Sometimes it's awesome being so perceptive!**

XXXX

* * *

><p>Alexis stretched her hands high above her shoulders, and groaned, "I'm hungry", she whined. Kevin smiled, "Likewise, I could eat a horse!" Fatima smiled, "Well at least he said horse, and not cow", she muttered, the others turned to see Aaliya rolling her eyes, "I'm not a vegetarian Maya, but at least I'm not someone who eats the one we hold holy", she mumbled. Fatima simply shrugged, as Alexis snickered, "Well whatever, we've been playing for five hours straight, can we please argue on the way to the restaurant?" she asked. Kevin smirked, "Sure", and they walked out the ballroom towards the elevator, as all things food related could be found on the first floor. Kevin hissed, and pulled Alexis flush up against him, and ducked behind a door that stated, 'STAFF ONLY'.<p>

**What?**

Alexis blinked as they were separated from the group, "What's wrong?" she asked. Kevin peered out the glass doors and cursed, "Beckett, Lanie and Castle are outside", he explained. "What?" she panicked, "Not good", she bit her lip, worrying it. "That's it, nice knowing you Kay, Ciao!" she mumbled, her voice against his heart.

The detective chuckled, "Since when do you give up so easily?" he asked. Alexis shrugged, "Too tired to form a plan", she said. Kevin nodded, "There should be an exit", hailing a staff member dressed in Black and gold-lined uniform _'Nostradamus'_, he enquired, "Any back-door exits?" he asked flashing his badge, mostly to make sure they wouldn't be kicked out of their hiding place. The man shook his head in negative, "Afraid not Sir, this is our supply closet. There's only one door. It's both exit and Entrance. Mostly empty. Is everything alright?" he asked. Kevin nodded, "Peachy", he muttered. Alexis sighed, "Admit it we're screwed", she said.

They slid to the floor in defeat, "Why is your dad here?" he asked. Alexis shrugged, "Could be 'n' number of reasons. A book launch, a movie setting, or a date?" she said. Kevin snickered, "A date? No way", he laughed. Alexis shrugged, "He's good at using people as a buffer. Lanie could be that buffer", she maintained her reasoning. "Yeah, you're probably right. Personally I just hope he confesses soon, and gives us all a chance to breathe easier", he muttered. Alexis laughed, "Easier? If dad confesses, the awkwardness will be so high on the Richter scale, you'll be begging for leaves", she scoffed.

Kevin sighed, "In the meantime what do we do?" he asked. Alexis shrugged, "I don't know", she whispered, "I don't know", she repeated. Kevin held her closer, "Hey, it's going to be fine. I can ask one of the guys to play my role. You could be on a date here, with one of them", even as he said it, his grip tightened on her. Alexis shook her head, "Alejandro's three years older than you, and you know dad, he'd get Detective Javier on the phone in one second, running a background check up on him, and Brian O'Bryan which now that I think about it, makes sense why you all call him 'B' or 'Bri' (and he avoids introducing himself like the plague); would be a disaster if we even ask him, and I'm pretty sure it's a federal crime on some level, to even do a background check on a Federal agent", she said.

Laughing she continued, "Not to mention if either of the three mentions the name 'Kay'. It doesn't factor in any way and it'd be a riot trying to get out of that one", she stated and then stopped him before he could voice her suspicions, "And neither will Leo or Jordan do, they're married. And if dad came here for a Book Launch, it's safe to say he did a whole Reconnaissance on the hotel's information, who runs it, who's married to who. And then we'll be in hell and hot water. And I may have started lying recently, but I'm not a very good liar, Kev and this is a bad idea", she explained close to being almost hysterical. Kevin held her close and placed a gentle kiss on her brow, "Breathe", he advised. Alexis nodded and breathed in Kevin's scent, clutching on to his jacket.

They sat in silence, until Alexis' Blackberry began to ring; Alexis nearly jumped a mile, and then laughed nervously. Kevin smiled, "its okay, happens to the best of us", he murmured nuzzling her neck playfully. Alexis giggled, "Yeah? Except you didn't jump like a mouse", she answered and then opening her phone, and setting it on loud speaker, she spoke, "This is Alexis Castle", she said. _'Hello, it's me, where on earth did you and Kay disappear to?'_ Fatima asked. They heard Aaliya squeal, _'leave 'em alone May, they're probably feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries'_, she said. Alexis laughed, "Actually we're on the ground floor, locked in a closet, hiding from my dad", she corrected. They were greeted with silence.

'_What?'_ Fatima asked, Kevin continued, "We ducked into the Nostradamus Staff Supply closet, when I spotted Rick, Lanie and Detective Kate Beckett", he began, "There aren't any other exits, so we're kind of sitting ducks", he said. Fatima hummed, _'I can provide a distraction, but that will probably only get one of you out'_, she said. Alexis sighed, "Problem is I told dad I had a date with 'Kay', I can't lie remember, and you guys were all, 'Don't Worry Mr. Castle we're her chaperones, we won't allow no hanky-panky', If I walk out dad will ask where Kay is and I can't say he left—", _'Because we made a show of him spending the entire day with you. Shit! Putting him in bad-light just causes more problems. What if Kevin steps out, we can get you out later?'_ she asked. Kevin shook his head, "I'm supposed to be off-duty and if they're here for some sort of official work, then I'm toast. Whether I have family here or not, I'll be escorted of the premises with a cop. I'll be put under house-arrest so I don't interfere", he said.

**No… Not an option!**

Aaliya cursed, _'What about one of the guys, they could be 'Kay'. Pretend temporarily'_, she offered. They quickly explained why that was a bad idea. Leo whistled low, _'How on earth do you get into these situations?'_ he asked. Kevin chuckled, "It's my famous Ryan Luck", he said. Alexis nodded, "That's one reason", she muttered. _'Why not just stay there, we'll get you food and stuff'_, Amelia asked. Kevin shook his head, but before he could explain Brian spoke up, he's voice calm and deadpanned as ever, _'For How long. Miss C-Emerald and Kevin would need to leave eventually, and if the reason they are here, are either a Book Launch or Detective work, a police detail, or—'_, "—someone my dad knows will be kept back to secure the premises or to know the staff more well, if it is a book Launch", she finished. Brian hummed quietly and the others sighed.

Aaliya spoke up _'How about Kabir. I mean he's name starts with a K and well he's more or less your age, I mean he's only twenty one. That should work right?'_ she asked. "No!" Alexis laughed at Kevin's instinctive response, and apparent joy at such a simple solution, "Ignore Kevin, that's a brilliant idea. Thank you Aaliya, but will he go for it?" she asked warily. _'Sure he will, I'll call him and explain'_, she said and walked a bit away from the group. "Thank You. Call me when he gets here, please", she asked. Fatima answered, _'Sure!'_

Kevin pouted, "I don't like him", he whined. Alexis smirked, "Yeah. But he's our best bet", she said, and hanging up, kissed him soundly on the mouth, Kevin groaned, "That's cheating", he said. Alexis grinned against his mouth, "You complaining?" she asked. Kevin smirked, "Seven Minutes in heaven? Who's complaining?" he asked. Standing up, he pulled her along behind one of the shelves, "How may I prove it you, Love?" he asked. Alexis giggled, "Oh I don't know, surprise me", she teased. Kevin grinned, and pulled her in for a kiss. Kevin kissed her softly, "I love you", he murmured against her lips, "I Love you, too", she whispered softly.

Alexis closed her eyes, as Kevin kissed her, it should be a study in art as Kevin kissed her, his lips moved against hers with a passion borne from adrenaline, strength, and love. To her Kissing Kevin was like the Chinese proverb that said, _'Kissing is like drinking salted water. You drink, and your thirst increases'._ Kissing Kevin was a unique experience. His lips were pleasantly full and cupping that warm cheek was wonderful, felt strangely natural. His lips were soft but firm, the perfect combination in a kissing partner, and Alexis was unable to resist the urge to gently suck the protruding lower one. Kevin gasped, eyes shooting open and lips parting.

Alexis sucked harder, nibbling gently and caressing his face. The detective was clearly shocked, but just as clearly enjoying every second as he sat there, whimpering and panting, passively but enthusiastically accepting the kiss. Alexis had expected to enjoy the kiss, since kisses were always quite nice, but she'd been unprepared for the subtle heat and tension suddenly building in her stomach, thighs, and points between. Arousal was the last thing she'd banked on and she did her best to ignore it and focus on just kissing him properly.

Kevin however made that decision hard to follow through with, as he pulled her closer, which in her books, was practically impossible, They kissed each other with abandon, hands everywhere, Alexis had found she'd unbuttoned Kevin's shirt, his jacket, currently a cushion beneath her head, and just when did they end up lying horizontally on the floor? Kevin on top of her, slightly on her right side, legs tangled between each others, and she'd managed to squeeze his nipple. And if she'd known that was the effect she'd receive she'd have done it sooner.

Kevin groaned, and pulled back, breathing deeply, "minx", he bit out. Smirking at his panting Alexis dragged Kevin forward, all but into her lap, and kissed him again. They groaned, shoving back against each other with graceless abandon. If there was one thing Alexis appreciated, it was that Kevin threw everything he was and everything he had into these things. Alexis met it head on, squeezing his waist and neck, their tongues battling for dominance. A battle Alexis gladly lost.

Kissing Kevin was pushing the boundaries into sex on its own, and that was both thrilling and exhilarating, somehow, she was half-dressed and her jeans were unbuttoned, "K-Kevin", she moaned pulling back slightly, eyes glassy and blurry. Kevin moaned, "I know — I-I'm just going to — let go of you— in just — a second", he murmured against her lips, kissing her after each word. Alexis giggled and half moaned as they continued kissing lazily against each other, the passion hadn't diminished, but they were clothing each other back up.

They stopped completely as Alexis' Blackberry sounded, "A-Alexis here"; she breathed out as Kevin attacked her neck, relentlessly. She stifled a moan as, 'Uh… Kabir's here', Fatima said over the line. "So Soon, it's only been ten minutes", she mumbled through clenched teeth. Fatima laughed, 'Sweetheart it's been Forty five minutes since you and lover boy have absconded from us' she said. Alexis hummed, "Great. T-That's great, Could you give us say around t-ten minutes and we'll wait for him, here", she managed to say. 'How about I give you fifteen minutes? You're going to need the extra five minutes, to look presentable', she teased and then hung up.

Alexis blinked and then let the phone fall from her limp hand, as she pulled Kevin off of her neck, with a loud pop, and kissed him again, hands gripping his hair, as she kissed him like her life depended on it. As they parted for air, she kissed the corner of his lip, "That's for your infamous Luck", she whispered. Kevin grinned, "Yeah? Then this is to keep you safe", he whispered and kissed her softly on the lips, so gently it felt like a feather caressing her lips, "I love you", he said again as he pushed off of her. Alexis smiled, as she watched him stand, "Love you too", and took his offered hand. Kevin hugged her close and then placing a soft kiss on her brow, pulled back.

They dressed each other, quickly, fixing each other's hair and laughing as they each blushed at the hickeys they gave each other. Thankfully Kevin had worn, a high neck sweater-jacket, which he could pull over his neck, and Alexis used a scarf, and wrapped it around the five spots she now wore. They bickered good-naturedly at the damage each other caused. Then stood a good foot away from each other, as they waited for Kabir to come get Alexis, Aaliya would be coming for Kevin, her eyes were the closest, to Emerald as they could get, and it helped they were the same age. They had discussed it as Kevin located Alexis' sweater, that for some odd reason had managed to find its way on the top most shelve that stored 'Pool Towels', and had sent a quick text to Aaliya regarding the deal. She had agreed and now they stood waiting for them

Alexis suddenly giggled, "You know if this were the challenge I'd have told you what goes around comes around, judging by our tonsil-hockey-game", she joked. Kevin shrugged, "It may not have been your Precinct Challenge (The P.C), but it was Challenge enough. I don't think I've made out with anyone in a closet since I was sixteen", he laughed. "And if we can render each other completely mental with just kissing, we should really be careful", he sighed.

Alexis nodded but otherwise kept silent as the door opened, they were greeted by the Sharma siblings, who were grinning at them. Kevin smiled, "Be Careful", he said and patting her head gently walked passed towards Aaliya who was grinning. He stopped and whispered something at Kabir, who nodded once and waited for Alexis to join him, the Indian boy stood sober and alert, smile tense. Alexis smile, she could hazard a guess at what Kevin had said to him, and she found it oddly endearing. Mentally agreeing simultaneously that as far as warnings went, this one she'd heed.

**Kissing Kevin was pushing the boundaries into sex on its own!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

From Hindi to English:

Tujhe patta na yeh sab teri galati hai, na. = You do realize this is your entire fault, you know.

Mujhe kya pata tha, sab bahr mein jayega. Ek chotti si galati hi to thi! = How was I supposed to know one slip up would send everything into hell in a hand basket?

Dekha jaye, to yeh sab teri Dr. Cortez ka galati hai = in all honesty it was your Dr. Cortez to blame. Couldn't he leave well enough alone?


	26. Ch 23:  Sleeping With Angels

**BLOODY HELL! I wrote this in Eighteen hours with no sleep... Please Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>To The Reviewers:<strong>

**sammyboyaldaway- Thank You, I know it's not a conventional pairing, but it worked with the Plot I was/am working on...**

**gregre- I understand how frustrating that is, but I already warned ppl this is a loooooong story...**

**Guest- Believe me I know, it's Beckett not Bekket... I think my first 10 reviews were about Kate's name in itself... LOL... haven't had time to correct that in the first few chapters, but it has been rectified later.**

**SusanInColorado- Thank You so much...**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Readers, I've reached 100 reviews, and I am so HAPPY! Thank YOU! I love all of you guys...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>: NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY (Chapter one's first scene), AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE. THE REST OF THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is rated M. Please Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Readers; In case anyone is confused about the Timeline, Alexis and Kevin's meeting, dates are as follows:<p>

31st December – Saturday (New York… Castle's New Years' Party)

1st January - Sunday (Kiss me stupid...)

2nd January – Monday (A little insight on Aaliya and Fatima's life)

6th January – Friday (A Little TLC to go a LONG way!)

P.S: Titles of my stories are usually based on a song, or a dialogue from my favorite shows…

Try and guess the title songs, LOL :)

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty Three<em>

_Tús True, Cairde Treasured Agus Grá Naofa_

* * *

><p>Kevin shifted imperceptibly as he sat on the bed, besides James. The Irish doctor was reading through some Medical reports, he raised a brow at Kevin who shook his head, standing the detective went to the kitchen, a file in his hand, calling Detective Javier Esposito. "Yo, it's me", he began, "I need to bounce something across the top of your skll", he requested<em>. 'Sure'<em>, Javi's voice echoed over the line, a horn blasted in the distance. "You not at the Precinct yet?" he asked. _'Traffic Jam on the 6th'_, Javi answered. 'More Like a Traffic collision', Lanie's voice drifted through. Kevin smirked, "Ooooh, what's this, then you and the Lady driving to work, _together_?" _'Your point being?'_ Javi asked.

Kevin laughed, "Nothing", shaking his head he continued, "Anyway, I found something fishy in the case files, regarding The Serpent's Kiss", he began only to be interrupted, _'C-Case files? How the hell do you have our case files, you're supposed to be off duty'_, Javier scolded. Kevin smirked, "When have you ever known me, to be the good little sheep that follows rules?" he asked.

**Always…**

Smirking he continued, "Anyway I had Alan Pierce get me the files, he owed me a favor", he stated quickly before Javier could interrupt or interject, he said, "There's an anomaly in the Case, at first our Villain, for a lack of better term, is someone who's clever, and has by all definitions, the instinct of a very good predator. At first he seemed interested in completing the ritual, given our first four victims. Hey can you put me on speaker?" he asked. Javier hummed and quickly fumbled with the speaker, _'Carry on'_, he assured.

Kevin nodded, "Lanie, remember we discussed the possibility that Sonya Kapoor is possibly the last victim, and is the only one he wants alive. I had a discussion with Mrs. Sharma again, and I agree her with her. He's been preparing this ritual, as an offering to Ms. Kapoor", he began and then rubbed his temple, "At first he was smart, clever, and precise. The amount of time he must have taken, to not only isolate these girls, and kidnap aside, he may have needed to study their entire life, waiting for the right age, to strike", he said. Lanie paused, _'That may have taken him a really long while to accumulate the data, which means that he may have at some time, spent years incorporating himself into their lives'_, she mused.

Kevin grinned, "Exactly. We're talking about someone who'd known these girls when they were eighteen. Which means that he's spent half a decade of his life pursuing these girls, and incorporating himself into their lives; not only that, but he went to the exact same college as these girls, either that or to same parties. This person he knew them. Javier, interview the Fiancée first. Find out where he lived, where he studied, any travelling his done in the last five years", he ordered. _'Understood; but if he knew them that, negates the abuse he dealt them. They struggled. If they knew him, they wouldn't have fought back. Rather they'd have gone willingly, right?'_ he asked.

Kevin shook his head, "They did leave with him, willingly. What they didn't do however was fight back until the third week, when he turned on them. Each victim's timestamp on the damage done, is based on Lanie's assessment that this person, not only attacked them but he did it based on a timestamp. Each girl, was attacked on the Third Week, raped… repeatedly, on the fourth, drugged on the fifth and Killed on the last day of the fifth week. He's very precise, very orderly, and he cares for them on some level", he explained.

Javier groaned, _'When you say care I hear demented hunger for young women'_, he grumbled. Kevin nodded, "Aye, that's one way of putting it", swallowing he continued his voice wary, "There's a problem", he muttered. The detective and ME heard the treble in his tone, _'What is it Ry?'_ Javier asked. Kevin sighed, "He's escalating, and he's impatient. He knows the NYPD is on his tail, and he's gotten sloppy. The firing at the Engagement Party-thing was his impatience and we may have triggered his anger. Also there's the Dead Roses he left behind, and the message. This Person is now pissed off, we've somehow and I have no idea how, managed to screw up his ritual, and we're a few weeks early to his abduction, we've managed to secure Miss. Kapoor, but he's watching us, and he knows that", pushing stray hair off of his forehead, he sighed.

"I'm worried she'll get hurt from The Protective Custody, when the Un-Sub (A/N: Term borrowed from Criminal Minds….. So much easier to use) manages to find her. _**When**_ he finds her. We need to change that, put her with one of us. It's a tiny suggestion", he implied gently.

Javier laughed, _'It's an interesting proposal, to say the least. I'll inform Beckett and The Captain but I'm not sure how well the suggestion will be taken Ry'_, he said. Kevin nodded, "I understand, but try and pitch it, It's not necessary. Let's not change the plan, as yet. Interview Mr. Kapur; find out _anything_. Tape the interrogation, I'll go over it with a fine tooth comb", he said.

Javier sighed, _'Alright'_, pausing briefly he continued softly, _'I know this case is yours Kev, but you don't need to try so hard, we've got your back'_, he assured. Kevin nodded, "Except this one hit too close to home— I-I need to find out who this piece of work is—my sanity depends on it", he struggled to confess. Javier sighed in defeat, _'Bro…'_ he exhaled. _'We'll find him, don't worry. Concentrate on Em, try not to think about the Unsub'_, he murmured.

Kevin nodded, "I know that, I'm not trying to disobey orders, and just rush into work, I know I have to wait for my suspension to end", he mumbled, "But, I can't just sit still and wait. I _**can't**_", he stressed. Biting his lip in an uncanny habit he'd picked up from Alexis he continued, "I-I just have to keep up with this case. I'm not waiting this one out", he argued. Lanie tried to intervene, _'Speaking of Emerald is she a tall brunette with sparkling Green eyes?'_ she asked. Kevin blinked, "Um", he answered completely thrown for the loop.

**What? **

_**I think she means Aaliya; she may have spotted us at the Nostradamus on Monday.**_

**That **_is,_** the obvious conclusion, but why ask me, that?**

_**Wait… don't need an answer for that!** _

Lanie continued, _'It's just Kate and I saw you there with the Brunette from Castle's New Year's Party, and we remember her flirting with Javier and Castle. Though she did spend the night watching you, and you did avoid kissing Jenny at midnight, while maintaining eye-contact with the brunette the whole night'_, she explained.

**Never knew Lanie was that perceptive?**

Kevin coughed, "You noticed all that?" he asked. Lanie snorted, _'I've been around you lot and Castle for a few years now, I reckon I've picked up on a few interesting habits, that don't need Medical supervision'_, she said. Kevin nodded, "Uh-huh", he accepted her reply, but refused to acknowledge her interrogating technique. Lanie huffed, _'You're not going to reply are you?'_ she. Kevin smirked, "Uh-huh", he replied in negative. Lanie cursed and then promptly whined, _'Hoooooneeeeey!'_

Kevin laughed, "Not gonna happen Lanie. I've gotta go, let the chief know about the proposal", he hung up before Javier could put in a word edgewise.

Kevin hung his head on the cool Marble surface of the Kitchen Island and exhaled. "You'd think they'd have lost interest by now", he muttered turning his head towards the doorway; he's cheek on the cool surface.

**Ah… that feels great!**

James sniggered, "Not bloody likely. You detective lot prefer on cracking your skulls to the pavement half a dozen times, before you lot admit defeat, at which moment your lot would have found the answer to at least one question", he said and walked to the fridge. Pulling out a beer he handed one, to the detective, who nodded his thanks.

**Hate it when he makes sense…**

"I'm just saying I'd like the privilege of a little privacy", he grumbled. James nodded, "That would be nice, I suppose", he muttered. Shrugging the doctor sighed, "Either way I still have about ten reports to complete I'm heading back to the desk. You gonna watch some TV or still torture yourself with the case file?" he snarked sarcastically.

Kevin groaned, "My own blood", he whined pathetically. "Why torment me as you do?" he cried in dramatic anguish. James raised a brow, "Always the Drama Queen", he muttered and walked past him. Kevin grinned as he passed tousling his hair, in silent reassurance that everything will work out, "Love ya, James", he murmured. James hummed, "Love you too, kiddo. Now bugger off, and relax a bit. Doctor's orders", he added as he saw Kevin open his mouth to protest.

The detective huffed, "Tyrant", he muttered snappishly. James voice called back, "Brat!" he said. Kevin laughed, "Oh Go do your bloody reports, I have a date with your TV", he tossed back. James laughed as he walked away. Kevin waited as the door to James' study-cum-bedroom closed and he let loose a soft chuckle.

Moving to the living room, he settled on a fluffy soft couch, and moaned as he sank into the covers. Recalling Lanie's words he sighed, "Talk about Narrow escapes", he muttered. Closing his eyes he recalled Monday's events after he and Alexis split. It still felt like yesterday. Kevin loathed the feeling of losing her to another man, even if it was to protect her. The fact of the matter, wasn't that he was jealous of Kabir, no matter the younger male's apparent fixation on Alexis. It had very little to do with the boy's apparent crush, and more to do with Kevin's need to keep her close.

A fear that haunted him, that now that he'd found her, he might just end up losing her. Their love was unconventional and dangerous.

Having narrowly missed Castle and Lanie's eyes was one thing, had they been seen together was the least of his problems, even though it was their MAJOR problem. Major being a word he'd associate only in Large Capital Letters.

No, what terrified him was the immediate threat, that she was young, and beautiful, she could have anyone, why would she want to be with someone who's barely sane on a good day, and suffers from nightmares when triggered with a bad day. Whose past decision nearly cost him his life. A secret he'd never told anyone except his mother, and that was only because she'd threatened to hurt herself in exchange for the truth. What made him, paranoid to the ends of the Earth, that everything happening now, everything taking place now, was a sign for things to come?

Things changing, Hearts meeting, friendships forming; It all seemed like a sign that something epic was waiting on the horizon. The question that lay at his feet was, would he survive the end result or would he end up sacrificing something that would cost him more than his life.

Thoughts that haunted and took over burned through his soul, as he tried to control his ragged breathing, as a set of panicked 'What If's' greeted his mind, he barely heard the buzz of his cell-phone and would have missed it completely if he's phone hadn't vibrated in his pocket. Fishing out the devise, Ryan answered it with a clipped, "Detective Ryan Speaking", he said. _'Yo! It's me'_, his youngest cousin's voice echoed over the line.

"Sam? Everything alright?" he asked sitting up. It was rare for Sam to call him, they were close, but they'd rarely ever called each other. _'I'm fine, relax. You don't always need to be on edge. Since, when have you answered a call to family and friends with that clipped tone, stating your title __**'Detective Ryan Speaking'?**__'_ she asked instead. Kevin smiled, "Haven't associated New Ringtones to family members, and I figured you were someone else. You never call me", he explained. _'Yeah, sorry about that'_, she murmured apologetically almost guiltily.

**Idiot…**

Kevin shook his head, and then realized being on the phone she wouldn't have seen his reaction, so he spoke up, voice soft and soothing, "Don't be stupid. I don't mind, you don't need to call me. Hey, in my books that's one Less female nagging member of the family calling", he joked. _'Ryan!'_ Sam shrieked. Kevin grinned, "Yes, Spells?" he called her by her nickname. James had started calling her that, when at the age of ten she'd started going around dressed as a witch, boiling Newts and experimenting with odd things, which still confused him. Sam had never allowed anyone else to call her that, not even Lia or Ari. _'Kevin!'_ she whined, _'You promised you'd never call me that again?'_ she cried, there were soft giggles in the background. _'Shut Up you two'_, Sam hissed. Then to Kevin, _'Your sisters are being annoying!'_ Sam grumbled.

**She's in Washington, I see…**

Kevin smirked, "Technically I promised I'd not call you that when you dated Benjie. Benjie is obsolete, and no longer around, so _**Spells**_, my beloved minx, what can I do for you?" he asked.

Sam huffed, in resignation, _'I sold a painting'_, she said. "That's amazing", he said. Kevin paused there was something in her voice that put him on high alert, so he waited in silence as she continued after a beat, 'I was painting on The Ridge', she began. _'There was this old guy there, he was watching me, I didn't like him, and I was ready to kick his ass'_, she grumbled.

**Atta Girl…**

Sam continued, _'I ignored him, and when I picked up a pencil, from the set Al-Em, got me—'_, she murmured correcting the name, half-way. Kevin nodded, "Yeah?" _'—he grabbed my hand'_, "WHAT! I'll fucking kill him!" Kevin hissed. _'Sit down, Kevin'_, Sam sighed. Kevin blinked, his rage cooling at Sam's exasperated words, and he sat down only barely realizing he had stood up. _'I kind of kicked him, unlucky for him, I was standing'_, she said as way of explaining, _'Anyway he then proceeded to defend himself, rambling about my art and the nature of the Abstract reflection of the Row Houses on Logan Circle. I just painted them from memory. The guy's name is Jacque O'Connell; you can do a full search for him later. Turns out the he manufactures the Art Set Emerald gave me, at Christmas'_, she paused.

Kevin listened with patience. The tone in her voice changed, it filled with guilt and awe, an odd combination if there ever was one. _'They were designed on a list of Elite Artists for the New York Art School, and for Oxford International Art School. The Art Set was commissioned as a complete set of only thirteen in the entire world. They were to be sent directly to Oxford. However, a specialized request came to them three days before Christmas, to be shipped to a young girl in New York—'_, swallowing Sam paused. _'—The thirteenth prototype, of the Art Set, is the only set that is unlike its brothers. It's the only set which includes the Canvas Sheets made entirely from Hemp and Fire proof. It's the rarest and most expensive type. Especially since Modern Canvas is made from Cotton and the Fire proof element is never mixed together. Hell if I understand it completely, I never went to Art School, but I know that much. It's the set Alexis gave me'_, she hissed.

Kevin's eyes widened and he whistled, "It could be a coincidence?" he asked. Sam snorted, _'I'd have believed that, if the inventor of said prototype, wasn't a random stranger grabbing my hand on The Ridge, or if the code he had matched the Barcode on the bottom of the Art Set's case. Jesus Kevin!'_ she cursed. Kevin nodded, "All that aside how is that related to your painting being bought?" he asked distracting her. _'Oh. Yeah… well turns out that Professor O'Connell, Yeah he's a Prof that one is — he was so impressed with the painting he bought it on the spot, even though it wasn't complete. Offered me around five grand's, which is saying something—although that's not the best part, he's actually diverting from his father's company and is opening a gallery here in D.C. the place isn't too far from Lia's place. Kevin, he's offered me a partnership with his New Art Gallery. Constance's Dánlann Ealaíne. In honor of his mother. She died when he was three. Kevin he never knew her'_, she whispered softly.

**Constance's Dánlann Ealaíne **

_**Constance's Art Gallery. It's an honorable name…**_

They sat in relative silence, and then Sam spoke up, '_He's the same age I am. Has two PHD's and Kevin I—'_, she stuttered and stopped speaking. "What's wrong, Baby Girl?" he asked. Sam cried softly, 'I need to know something. We're Irish and fairly superstitious folk right?' she asked, not waiting for a reply she continued, _'I think Alexis is lucky to me, to us. I like him Kevin, there's something about him, I can't explain, and even if I could I don't think I'd have the words to explain myself, I'm just—I was wondering—how do you know? How do you figure out the person you—I mean, what I'm trying to say, ask—that is, how does one—'_, "How do you know whether what you feel for him, is Love? How do you know that he's the one?" he asked for her. Sam hummed softly, 'Hn', she mumbled.

Kevin laughed softly, "I don't know", he answered. Sam struggled for breath, 'But—' Kevin interrupted, "I honestly have no idea. I wish I could tell you, but even if I said something truly sappy to you, along the words of, _'You just know, in your heart'_. That's not completely true, though is it?", he stated. "If it were you'd have felt that when you sat with Trace and bonded with his kids. If it were true, you'd have started dating Trace, regardless of how James felt. And if it were true, I'd have gone on with my life and married Jenny regardless", he said.

"There aren't ways, no scientific, no basic mathematical equation that proves, the exact moment or shouts it out to you. _'He's the one. Hold on tight. Don't let go!'_ If that were true, I don't imagine people would fall in love. People wouldn't love unconditionally, we wouldn't make sacrifices, we wouldn't be brave; nothing would change. So, I don't know. I haven't a clue. All I can say is that when it hits you, it's unexpected. It's just something. To everyone it's a different shock/feeling. It could be a little flutter in your heart. It could be the way he smiled as you drank coffee, it could be an argument over a present, it could be a song, a film, a box of chocolates. I don't know", he stressed.

Kevin smiled softly, "What I do know is that no matter how unexpected the feeling is it's never unwanted. Because as unexpected as the realization hits, it's also the only thing we expect the most", he whispered softly. "All latent wishes that we receive, are often what we desire the most. I can't tell you how to _'Just Know'_, all I can say is that if **you** know, then _**you**_ know", he said.

Sam smiled, laughing softly she whispered, _'Thank You. I should call Alexis and Thank her—'_, "Don't", Kevin interrupted. _'What?'_ she stammered. Kevin sighed, "Don't thank her, Just tell her Instead. Nothing would insult her, if you thank her for her gift, she'd appreciate it more if you simply let her know, come to NY take her out, something like that", he advised her gently. Sam smirked, _'You really love her, don't you'_, she said. "Yes", he answered simply. Sam smiled, 'Thank You for the advice brother. By the way am I keeping you from your work? You've been talking to me for quite awhile now', she said worriedly. Kevin smiled, "I'm off duty. I was just lounging around", he answered.

_**And let's not forget thinking up depressing thoughts…**_

Kevin scowled, sometimes he's conscience was a little too sarcastic for words. 'Hmm… Well I've gotta go, see you soon', she said. Kevin nodded, "See you", he said. Hanging up his phone, he snapped it close and pocketed it. "You've really got to quit sneaking up on people", he said, turning his head slightly to see James lounging against the doorjamb. The doctor grinned, "So Sam's found a guy. Hmm… interesting", he said somewhat sadistically. Kevin shook his head, "Terrorize him, after they start dating", he advised. "Let's not have you screwing up things. Big Brother", he teased. James frowned, "You're not worried?" he asked. Kevin nodded, "I am", he answered, and then standing, went to grab his discarded coat, "Which is why I'm calling up Javier to do a full ID search on him. And then I'm gonna investigate everything about O'Connell Art Industries. If he so much as hurts Sam, let's a single tear fall, I'll kill him", he said. Kevin's voice smooth, almost soft like melting butter. James blinked, "Kevin—I— what?" he asked dazedly. Kevin shrugged, "There's never been a guy on earth worthy enough for any of my sisters, except Daniel and Scott. That's something they earned. So if O'Connell hurts Sam, I'll destroy him completely", he said voice still smooth. James blinked owlishly, "I think I finally understand why Narcotics call you the _'Ice Prince'_", he mumbled in awe.

Kevin grinned, and James stepped back instinctively, the look on Kevin's face transformed his otherwise gentle good looks, and morphed his boyish quirky grin, into something almost sadistically evil. Swallowing the doctor simply watched as Kevin sent a quick text to Javier and grabbed the keys to his **Yamaha YZF-R1000**. "Where are you going?" he asked. Kevin smiled, and James sighed with relief.

"To pick up Alexis, she had her project due today", he answered. James let him go, to shocked to move, Kevin's earlier threat rooting him to the spot.

Kevin walked to the slick Black Bike, and sighed, somehow things were best left unsaid. He had no intention of making James nervous, but the threat he gave was no idle promise. Kevin would kill before he'd let any of his family members again. To see someone he knew hurt and broken, was the one thing that would trigger absolute venom to flow through his veins.

**Not again… No, Never again. I promise.**

XXXX

* * *

><p>Alexis stepped out of her Psychology class and breathed a sigh of relief; she was immediately tackled by two tall brunettes, her meep of protest swallowed by the hundreds of questions thrown her way. Disengaging from them she grabbed the wall for support, "Oi!" she yelled over the two noisy girls. The brunettes paused in their tirade, simultaneously swallowing their sentences as they waited. "What are you two doing here? Your High School sessions have ended. Shouldn't you be at Law School and you at Medical college?" she scolded Aaliya and Fatima respectively.<p>

**Jeez…. These girls will be the death of me!**

Straightening up, she pulled her Black Cloak tighter around her, her Red shawl fell around her neck, one long lapel over her shoulder, the other down her front. Red hair fell down her shoulders in soft curls, as she sighed, and walked to her locker. As Luck would have it Ashley, Lauren and Maddison were standing a foot away from her locker.

**God it sucks to have Maddy my Locker partner…**

Fatima and Aaliya walked on either side, as they answered her question, "Coincidentally The Hospital I work at as an intern is on Strike, and we were declared an off day—", Fatima began and "—the law firm I'm currently interning at, is handling the case of the Medical Staff, but since I'm related to Fatima Khan, a member of the hospital. I was told I'd be emotionally compromised and ordered to leave", Aaliya finished.

Alexis laughed, "Wow! You two really are two peas in a pod, joined at the hip", she sniggered. Fatima shrugged, "Either way we were worried about you, because today was your Psychology Exam-thing, and we were wondering about the result so we came to see how it went. But, since we have to go home and help Aunty with a Catering order, we can't stay", she explained. Alexis nodded, and strapped her violin case to her back, and then put away her books, and project data. "Well I've just had my last class of the day. The Project was a success, and Miss J was so impressed she scored us with the highest rank yet. Ashley and Lauren pitched the idea so well, that it was sold way before they finished. Maddy's illustration of the Psychological effects on human nature was pretty darn impressive; I didn't think she had it in her. What do you know miracles do happen", she laughed.

Fatima smirked, "I really could care less what the bubblegum twins did, I'm more interested in what you did?" she asked. Alexis laughed loudly, "Bubblegum Twins?" she sputtered. Doubling over hysterically she laughed, "Oh… That's priceless!" and she snickered again through the words. Breathing deeply she shot Aali a wink, "I rocked it!" she said and then turning to walk to the exit ignoring the bubblegum twins and Ashley following her, she continued, "I have the whole thing on the DVD Miss J gave me. The part where I played Ave Maria with Kay, I gave her the piece, inserted within the project. The piece was so cool according to her they asked for me to play another one, and I know it was a bit dodgy, but I played the first verse of _'Tús True, Cairde Treasured Agus Grá Naofa'_. I would have preferred playing it with all of the others but I played it", she said happily.

Alexis twirled in a circle her coat flapping around her ankles. "It was amazing. I've never felt that way ever, when I played before, it never felt like I could do anything", she crowed happily. Aaliya snickered, "Probably felt like he was there right by your side", she teased. Fatima blinked as Alexis paused, "Hey, now that you say that—it did feel like he was there with me—holding my hand", she whispered in awe.

Aaliya grinned, "Well, you could always turn Virtual Reality into Reality", she joked. Alexis and Fatima turned to her in confusion. "What?" they asked in unison. Aaliya nodded to the end of the path where a figure stood in Blue Jeans and a Black Cloak and Gaerne Boots - Men's Gaerne GP1 Motorcycle Boot, a white and Black combination. "Do you two color coordinate?" Aaliya asked curiously eyeing the redhead's get up as well as the individual, now casually leaning against the Black bike. Alexis blinked, "No", she answered. Aaliya smiled, "Hmmm… You look almost alike", she said. Pointing out the wardrobe. Alexis looked down, "Kay's wearing midnight Blue Jeans, and a white V-neck sweater, I think, under a Black Classic Biker jacket with straps, along the waist, while I'm on the other hand", she waved a hand down her own body, am wearing, tailored cropped Skinny Evergreen Jeans, with a cozy oversized Soft Wool Blue jumper, and a black Cloak and Red Shawl, with Grey Coach Aubrie Boots. There is nothing similar", she explained quickly.

Aaliya blinked, "What's wrong Lex? You sound panicked?" Alexis shook her head, "What's he doing here?" she asked. Fatima snorted, "You're joking right?" and then continued ignoring Alexis' quizzical glance, "Idiot", she ruffled Alexis' hair playfully, "He's here for you. Probably spent most of the day worrying about you or thinking up depressing thoughts", she answered vaguely. Unaware of how accurate her deduction actually was. Aaliya sighed, "Well Come on then", she said looping her arm with Alexis', "Quit gaping like a clown, let's go meet him", and she said and dragged the staggered redhead over to the detective.

Alexis watched the two girls greet the detective "Yo Kay!" "Hey Girls, I thought your High School Torture Sessions, had ended on Wednesday?" he asked greeting them. Fatima shrugged, "They did, we just came here to see—" Fatima whistled low leaving her sentence hanging as Alexis tackled Kevin, and Kissed him hard.

**He's here….**

Alexis ignored Aaliya and Fatima's wolf whistles and crazy hooting. On some level her brain registered Lauren gasp and Maddy's scandalized moan, she even registered Ashley's growl, but on a much deeper level all she concentrated on was the feel of Kevin's lips on hers, his taste. The kiss sent fire through her body, the intensity of it making her shiver slightly. Kevin moaned against her lips and she felt strong fingers tangling themselves in her hair as if Kevin was afraid Alexis would disappear into a wisp of smoke.

Alexis pulled away just enough to murmur against his lips, "You're here, you're really here", she whispered. Kevin smiled, "Where else would I be", he assured her. Alexis smiled and kissed him again.

Aaliya coughed, "You two know you're not alone right?" Fatima asked awkwardly as the kiss became more intimate.

Kevin sniggered, "Sorry girls", smiling he stepped back, and Alexis hugged him closer, "So, how was it? Your Psych project?" he asked, turning to the redhead. Alexis shrugged, snuggling into Kevin's warmth.

**Warm… so comfy!**

Aaliya giggled, and Fatima smiled softly, as Alexis snuggled closer to Kevin, the detective wrapped an arm around her. "Is she okay?" he asked Aaliya. The turquoise eyed beauty nodded, "Yes, but she's exhausted, she probably finds you warm and comfy. She needs to sleep", she answered. Alexis purred as Kevin hugged her closer. "Can we go home?" she asked Kevin.

Kevin shrugged, "James' place good?" he asked. Alexis nodded, "Perfect", she mumbled. Kevin nodded, "Alright", nodding a goodbye to the young brunettes, Kevin guided a dizzy Alexis to his bike. Alexis blinked as her vision darkened, only to realize, Kevin had secured a helmet around her head, his gentle hands, eased the collar of her Cloak, and straightened the strap of her violin bag.

Alexis waved goodbye to Fatima and Aaliya, and waited as Kevin slid onto his bike, they rode for awhile, and Alexis put her head on Kevin's back, closing her eyes, she could feel the cool breeze on her neck. Tightening her hold, she let her thoughts wander aimlessly.

Monday had been a narrow escape, as Kevin, Aaliya and Kabir had managed to evade her Father's and Kate's sharp eyes, Lanie's too if she thought about it, they had reconvened back at the underground shooting range, and using the acoustics of the cave like structure, had managed to recapture the essence of the original song, they were practicing for. Although the fact that they were subject to curious as well as suspicious glances from the rest of Kevin's friends and Family, was entirely to disconcerting.

**Losing him… No, never…**

Alexis closed her eyes; tighter breathing deeply she inhaled Kevin's scent and allowed her mind to go numb. Losing complete track of time, she was a bit surprised to hear Kevin's worried voice, "We're here Princess", he said. Alexis groaned, "Five more minutes", she said and felt herself falling. "O-Oi!" Warm arms engulfed her and she felt herself being lifted. Grabbing one of the arms, she sighed, "Warm!" and nuzzled closer to it. Drifting obliviously into the warmth her last thoughts were.

**Kevin's so warm!**

XXXX

* * *

><p>James sat idly at his desk, as he scanned another medical report for one of his cardiac patients, and breathed deeply, it had been a routine case. Thinking about it idly as he had been for the past hour was driving up the wall.<p>

**Guess that's it then.**

Grabbing his cell-phone he called the hospital, "Ah… Yes, it's me. Mr. Allegro, will need another blood transfusion, and a—", he was cut off as a clear shout of his name was shouted in a desperate plea for help. "JAMES!" Standing up abruptly, the chair he was sitting on, hit the hardwood floor with a loud 'clatter'. "Kevin…" he whispered. Turning back to his phone, James barked an order, "Get Mr. Allegro to sign the forms, I'll be at the hospital later. I'm sure you know what to do. Goodbye", hanging up, he pulled the door open and ran towards the back door, wrenching it open, he found Kevin standing their his arms full with an unconscious redhead.

Running to the pair, he knelt as Kevin practically collapsed to nervous to move, a look of absolute terror spreading rapidly across his pale features, "What's wrong? What happened?" he asked. Rapidly searching for Alexis' wrist, and timing her heartbeats.

**Weak pulse… **

Kevin sobbed, "I don't know. I went to pick her up, and she was okay, twirling happy with the girls, and she looked relieved and happy—I don't know what happened—but she asked me to take her home, and she clung to me, kept repeating the words, 'So warm', and 'comfy'; repeatedly clinging to my jacket or arm", he explained panicky. "When I was riding the bike, her grip alternated between super tight to slack, and when I parked, she mumbled something—I couldn't for the life of me figure out—something about minutes. The next thing I know she goes limp and is falling. I grabbed her, and then she was unconscious", he explained hurriedly, as James stood up.

**Erratic heartbeat, shallow breaths, slight fever…**

Kevin picked up Alexis and followed James. Together they lay her down on Kevin's bed, after they divested her of the Thick Black Cloak and woolen shawl, and removed her boots, "Get some Hot Water from the kitchen, and also bring some tea", he ordered Kevin. The detective hesitated and only moved when James hissed, "Now Kevin", he ordered.

**Right…**

Moving closer he pulled Alexis' jumper off of her, leaving on her Black Tank, he then gently put her under the covers, checking her forehead he nodded, grabbing for the torch on his pen, he clicked it on, "Pupils dilated…" James moved beneath the covers and sighed, "I was hoping that wasn't the case", he grumbled. "Where's Sam when you bloody well need her!" he cursed.

Stripping off of Alexis' jeans he pulled off her stockings as well, still cursing and mostly going by way of touch, keeping his eyes closed. Heading to Kevin's wardrobe, he pulled a pair of cotton bottoms from the drawer and went through the excruciating task of redressing Alexis in the pair. Tucking her in, he quickly folded her jeans and stockings, and hung her cloak across the bedroom chair, draping the red shawl over it.

**Thank God I'm a doctor and nudity doesn't affect me… much.**

James quickly checked her Blood pressure and after a few preliminary checkups finally breathed a sigh of relief. "Jeez Alexis!" he whispered in relief, "you sure know how to scare a guy", he murmured softly.

Kevin returned, and he smiled, "its okay, she's just dehydrated and insomniac. Probably hasn't slept well in the last few days, her exhaustion levels were shot to hell, she simply collapsed. I imagine she finally relaxed long enough in your company because she feels safe only when you're around. Long enough to warrant her to let her guard down; I reckon that proves how much trust she has in you", he explained.

Kevin exhaled in relief, and James smiled, "The two of you are soul mates, cousin", he said. "I'll leave you to it. Try and bring her fever down, use cold compresses. And if she wakes up, give her some water to drink", he advised. Kevin turned to him, "And the tea?" he asked. James smiled, as he walked past him, ruffling his hair playfully, "That's for you, you idiot", he said. "It's not like you've had anything to eat either, except your poisonous coffee and a beer. I know you won't be able to stomach anything heavy. There are some biscuits in your drawer, eat them. They're light enough", he said.

James left the room, and pausing in the doorway he smiled softly witnessing Kevin crawl onto the bed, sitting next to Alexis, and placing a tender kiss on her brow.

**Definitely soul mates, those two…**

Walking to his room, James closed the door gently and sunk into the covers, his phone bounced and fell to the floor. Picking it up he sighed, "Six missed calls?" he muttered. Checking the caller ID he grinned.

**Trace…**

James smiled as the phone re lit and Trace called him back, "Hello", he answered. _'Where the bloody hell were you? I was worried sick. I ended up calling ten different people just to figure out what happened. Don't do that, scare me like that!'_ he hissed. James blinked, "You called ten people in ten minutes?" he asked in bemusement. Trace coughed, _'well, okay... I called three people, but it doesn't change the fact that I was worried about you. You didn't answer my call, and you usually do, so I panicked and ended up calling Sam'_, he mumbled weakly. James smiled, "I could have been in the ER, you know", he said. Trace growled, _'I know that! The first place I called was the hospital after you didn't answer the first time'_, he mocked angrily. _'Then I called Sam and I then called Kevin, but he's phone was out of reach, so I freaked again, and called Sam again!'_ he explained sheepishly.

James smirked, "I'm sorry. I was looking after Emerald", he answered, "She collapsed—" he blinked as he was assaulted with a rapid flow of questions again. _'What? What happened? Is she alright, is Kevin alright? Oh Holy hell, she was hurt and I was acting like a complete prat, I am so, so, so sorry—'_ he started apologizing. James sat up, "O-Oi! Oi calm down! Sheesh…. Calm DOWN! Would you relax", breathing deeply, James counted to ten softly. "I'm surrounded by children, I swear", he mumbled.

Exhaling James continued, "As I was saying… Emerald collapsed— with a minor fever and a small case of insomnia—she's fine, and is resting. Now, what is your dilemma, that's got you acting like a pregnant woman with a bad bout of morning sickness?" he asked.

Trace laughed weakly, _'caught that did you?'_ he mumbled sheepishly. James snickered, "hard not to have, you sound like your cat drowned and you don't know how to quite bury it", he said. Trace groaned, _'Well I'm in New York right now'_, James grinned, "Really? That's great", he exulted happily. Trace sighed, _'Well it would have been even more cool, if I could have slept. I wanted to surprise you and come see you tomorrow, after the kids were well rested. But—'_, he laughed weakly almost embarrassed. '_I managed to screw up the details regarding the Hotel reservations, and well I—I'm kind of stranded at the airport, there was a luggage mix up and The hotel called there's no available rooms, and what's worse is I've got two toddlers screaming the place down— '_, "idiot!" James interrupted.

**Really he is an idiot!**

"What's wrong with you? The solution is simple. You're staying over at my place of course, you can come over, you twat!" he growled low. Trace laughed, _'I'd love that, more than anything, but James I can't… not when the kids don't quite understand our relationship. They will always come first you know'_, he said. James sighed, "I know. It's like me and Kevin… I get that, but why not just head to the Nostradamus, then?" he asked curiously. _'Nostradamus?'_ Trace asked.

James slapped a hand over his forehead, "You're joking, right?" he grumbled. "Then again, we are talking about you, so probably not", he answered his own question in bemusement. "It's Leo's place, the Hotel he and Cassandra have in NEW YORK CITY!" he ended up yelling.

Trace seemed to descend into silence, James waited patiently as the dots connected and then snickered at Trace' sheepish reply, _'Ah… right… forgot about them'_, and laughed weakly. "Like I said, i-d-io-t", James enunciated clearly. Trace snorted, _'Yeah…'_ he said.

James snorted, "I'll text you the address and let Leo know you're coming. It'll probably take you an hour to get to Nostradamus from the airport. Rest and we'll meet tomorrow or in the evening, whatever suits you", James declared o argue with someone. _'It's hard to argue with someone, who makes a hell of a lot of sense'_, Trace sighed in defeat, agreeing to the proposition.

James laughed, "Well at least you're a quick learner", and he smirked. Trace laughed, _'God, I love you!'_ he sobbed in obvious relief. James smiled affectionately, "Love you too, idiot", he murmured softly. _'Tyrant!'_ Trace retorted. James laughed, "Oddly enough Kevin called me that a few hours ago too", he said. Trace laughed, and _'Well at least someone triumphs over your absolute stubbornness'_, he tossed back. James grinned, "Of course there is, that only ever would be him, though", he said. Trace exhaled, _'I know. Well I'll call you once I settle. Speaking of which I should probably call Sam and let her know, I over-reacted'_, he said. James snorted, "It's Sam, and she already knows that!" he retorted. Trace snorted, _'True that. See ya'_, he said. James nodded, "Féach leat go luath, Godspeed", he wished and hung up. Falling back onto the bed, he smiled softly. Chuckling to himself, James closed his eyes welcoming sleep; his last coherent thoughts were about Alexis.

**Get well soon Alexis…**

**XXXX**

* * *

><p>Kevin jolted in shock, he'd fallen asleep, blinking rapidly, he looked around to see what had woke him up. Recalling the events that led to him half sitting half lying on the bed, he sat up quickly.<p>

**Alexis?**

The redhead lay next to him, curled into him, sleeping peacefully. Her head nestled on his thigh as she slept. Kevin felt her forehead and sighed, her fever had gone down, but she was still warm. Kevin sighed heavily, and then remembered he'd woken up for something, turning he noticed his phone vibrating, answering it, "Hello", he said softly, making sure not to wake Alexis. _'Sam here, is everything alright at home, trace had a panic attack 'cause James didn't answer his phone?'_ she asked, and explained.

Kevin nodded, "Ah… well about that, Alexis collapsed so James was probably handling her, when Trace called", he said. _'Al-Emerald collapsed!'_ she yelled, _'Why? What happened?'_ she asked worriedly. Kevin blinked as another voice asked the same question. Kevin sighed, "She's alright, she just has a small fever and hasn't slept in awhile", he answered patiently. "I'm with her now, or well she'd with me now, asleep. James says she'll be okay", he answered softly, relief evident in his tone. Sam sighed with relief, _'That's good, keep us updated will you?'_ she requested. Kevin nodded, "Aye", and then before she could hang up, "Sam! I-I… uh did you end up telling the person, Jacque how you feel?" he asked. Sam laughed, _'Oh Yeah… Turns out Jacque's married, and here's the cincher, I actually met his husband seconds after confessing'_, she snickered.

**Husband?**

"H-Husband? He's gay?" he asked. _'Yup… bloody hell it was downright embarrassing'_, Sam giggled awkwardly. _'Of course he said he was flattered, but it wasn't Love I was feeling, because there's no way anyone falls in love at first sight, to him its rather a gradual process'_, she murmured. Kevin nodded. Sam smiled, _'You really don't care either way do you?'_ she asked softly. Kevin flushed guilt coursed through him, "No, No it's not like that… I-I was just—I just", he find a reasonable stammered trying to find a reasonable excuse.

Sam laughed softly, _'Mo-r-on!'_ she chided gently, _'If you wanted someone to talk to all you had to do, was call one of us, you know we're all here for you!'_ she said. _'I know you. You're really freaked out that Al-__**Emerald**__ is sick'_, she said, _'But don't worry, we all know you'd never let anything ever happen to her. So calm down Kevin, she'll be alright. She's resting, right?'_ Kevin nodded, "Uh…yeah", he said weakly. Sam crowed softly, _'Excellent… then let her sleep, we'll keep calling by the hour to keep you company, okay?'_ she said. "Unh… okay", Kevin mumbled. Sam wished him a soft greeting and then hung up.

Kevin smiled softly, and allowed a little warmth and relief to pass through him, letting the warmth creep in. Looking at Alexis a fond smile graced his features, relaxing him, was the sight he'd been greeted to. Alexis had somehow shifted and was now, using his chest as a pillow, even though he was half sitting up. Making a quick decision, so as not to cause her any discomfort, he quickly dialed a number. "Hello", he said. 'Ah… Detective Kay', the receiver greeted him, happily although relatively confused. "Hello Aaliya. I was wondering could you do me a favor?" he requested. The turquoise eyed exotic beauty agreed with a monosyllabic word. Kevin quickly explained, what had happened, and reassured her gently, that lexis was in good hands, and he'd take care of her.

Kevin nodded, "Yes, I hope you understand", he asked off handedly. Aaliya 'yipped', 'Leave it to me, I'll handle everything. May I have an address? I'll come by later with a bag of clothes and some of her toiletries. Kay, don't worry I'll take care of Papa Castle', she assured a second time. Kevin thanked her, "I appreciate it. Really I do", he repeated. Aaliya hummed, 'I know. Take care of Lex, for us. See you soon', she wished.

Kevin put his phone on the bedside drawer, and smiled, pulling on the extra blanket, he lay down besides Alexis. The movement barely jostled Alexis as she moaned, slightly and settled almost immediately.

**Whew!**

Kevin gently, shifted her onto his arm to breathe easier, and then pulled the Blanket up. As he slept on top of the quilt she was currently snuggled beneath. Kissing her brow softly, he closed his eyes, allowing sleep to drag him under.

**Good, that's taken care of that… Godspeed Alexis!**

**XXXX**

* * *

><p>Alexis blinked awake as she felt a cold hand on her forehead, squirming she opened her eyes, and was greeted with bright light, squeezing her eyes shut, she moaned at the intensity of the glare. "Easy", she heard a soft voice assure her, "It's okay Lex. I've closed the curtains, you can open your eyes now", the same voice spoke. Alexis recognized the speaker.<p>

**Fatima…**

Alexis nodded and then opened her eyes slower, this time. Peeking out from under a heavy quilt she shifted. The cotton on her legs jolting her system and she sat up quickly, at least she tried. Her movement was impeded by a strong arm wrapped around her waist. Turning to her left, Alexis squeaked.

**Kevin?**

The detective lay asleep next to her, his arm warm and settled protectively around her waist. Looking around the room, she frowned in confusion, she didn't recognize the room, "What? Whe-re?" she asked, her voice hoarse and husky, as it cracked around the syllables. Fatima handed her a glass of warm water, "Drink", she advised gently. Alexis nodded, and sipped the water delicately; the warm water travelled down her throat, and relaxed her. Fatima answered her question, in a soft hushed tone, "Aali and I came over about a couple of hours ago", she started, "You and Kay have been pretty out of it, so we let you sleep", nodding to the sleeping detective, as she multi-tasked, handing the redhead a bowl of soup, and a breadstick, "According to Dr. James he's never looked that relaxed in a very long time, since he was sixteen or something. I reckon it means sleeping next to you keeps the darkness at bay", she said.

Alexis turned to see Kevin as he shifted slightly and seemed to pull Alexis ever so, closer, as if dreaming she would simply disappear, if he let her go. Alexis placed the breadstick into the soup bowl and handed it to Fatima, "Could you?" she requested. Fatima nodded, understanding the request, and spooned a bit of soup onto the spoon, and offering it to Alexis, as the redhead now, placed her right hand over Kevin's and left hand on his head, combing her fingers through his silky hair.

Alexis accepted the mouthful of chicken soup as Fatima fed her, "Where's Aali?" she asked. Fatima smiled, "She's playing with Trace' kids. The ex-cop came to New York, and came over two hours ago; he's a bit worried about you. We all are, you gave us quite a scare there. Why didn't you tell us you were feeling sick, _then_?" she asked.

Alexis shrugged absentmindedly, her eyes shifted to the clock and her they widened as she saw the time, as six o'clock, before she could react. Fatima placed a cold hand atop hers, "Relax, Aali told your dad you were sleeping over, which is a good thing, 'cause your had to leave to L.A. for some reason and your Grand-mom had a theater thing to attend. You're allowed to spend the weekend with us", she laughed softly, "Or at least that's what they'll think", she winked.

Alexis flushed, and stuck her tongue out at her, the Moroccan sniggered, "Right Back atchya", she shot smugly. Alexis smiled softly, "Yeah… Thank You", she whispered. Fatima took the bowl back, and placed it on the bedside drawer, handing two tablets and capsule she waited for Alexis to swallow. "They're for your fever. Dr. James prescribed them", she explained belatedly. Alexis nodded.

Fatima stood up, and picked up the tray, "I'll let you rest some more", she smiled softly and exit the room. Alexis sat in silence, as she recalled the events, stopping as she drew a blank, after the kiss, her memory relatively fuzzy as she tried to remember who changed her clothes, or how she even ended up in James' house.

Sliding down the satin sheets, she pulled the quilt around her bare shoulders, Kevin's arm eased reflexively, and settled as she stopped squirming, curling up around his side, facing him, she'd let her left hand, under the covers, as she placed it above Kevin's heart. The steady thrum of his heartbeat lulled her back to the dream land, and she found herself falling under. Placing a tiny kiss on his cheek, she closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

**Thank You… Kevin!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Irish – English**

_Féach leat go luath, Godspeed_ - See You soon, Godspeed.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	27. Ch 24: Dreaming Wide Awake

**Holy Hell guys who knew meeting Publisher's were a solid pain in the arse! And Editors! UGH!**

**Well if they like me, or my stories, we might see me on a bookstore shelf.**

**Wish me Luck! You guys are the ones I'll always have faith in.**

**Dear Readers, I've reached 106 reviews, and I am so HAPPY! Thank YOU! I love all of you guys... Please continue with the support, it's the only thing giving me hope, in this otherwise painful existence**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>: NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY (Chapter one's first scene), AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE. THE REST OF THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is rated M. Please Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Readers; In case anyone is confused about the Timeline, Alexis and Kevin's meeting, dates are as follows:<p>

31st December – Saturday (New York… Castle's New Years' Party)

1st January - Sunday (Kiss me stupid...)

2nd January – Monday (A little insight on Aaliya and Fatima's life)

6th January – Friday (A Little TLC to go a LONG way!)

P.S: Titles of my stories are usually based on a song, or a dialogue from my favorite shows...

Try and guess the title songs, LOL :)

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty Four<em>

_Dreaming Wide Awake_

* * *

><p>Kevin groaned weakly as he felt something push against him. Too tired to comprehend why he was asleep, or how he even had fallen asleep. He's mind was pleasantly numb.<p>

"Shush!" a voice scolded quietly, "Let him sleep", it stressed.

Dazed Kevin snuggled closer to the warmth, pressed against his side, as he tried to grasp where he was. Had he fallen unconscious? What had happened? A warm hand in his hair, stalled further worrisome thoughts from approaching, and he allowed his mind to drift, in that place between reality and dreams.

Alexis' happy smile came to him in his dreams, and he smiled, as he pulled the Blanket over himself.

"I don't think I've ever seen him that peaceful, ever?" a voice whispered softly. Kevin felt a cold hand on his forehead and then cold hand on his wrist.

"Is he alright?" that first voice asked warily.

"Yes. I think he was just tired. He has been, more or less, awake for the last three months", the second voice informed him, as it answered the first person's question.

"That's good. I'm glad he found some peace", that soft voice stated happily.

_Who are you?_

Kevin's mind reeled, who was this soft spoken voice' owner; why did he feel so intensely comfortable, as he slept on a warm bed, who were these people? Several questions rushed through his mind, and he moaned softly, the hand in his hair resumed movement stroking away the headache threatening to form. Sighing happily he drifted off, the soft voices disappearing like mist in the light of a new day.

Alexis sighed as she watched Kevin drift back to sleep. Slipping off of the bed, she walked into the kitchen, where the others were gathered.

"Hello", she greeted Theo and Lily as they ran past her, and looked up into startling golden eyes. His wayward Blonde hair gave one the impression he'd just spent a few hours in bed, with someone in a passionate erotic dance.

"Trace", she breathed. "Hi", she greeted.

The man stood up, and greeted her shyly, as he led her to a chair. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Alexis smiled tentatively, "I'm alright. I'm not entirely sure what the heck happened", she said. "I just felt extremely woozy, and tired. I'm pretty sure it was mostly exhaustion creeping up, I didn't really sleep because of My Psych Project", she answered.

James nodded, "Yup. That's exactly what happened. Though next time when you decide to faint, give a guy a warning", he joked.

"I've never seen Kevin look that scared ever. I think I understand what Leo was feeling, back in the barn", he said muttering. The thought mostly directed at Trace.

Fatima quickly explained what he meant by that cryptic remark, "Remember the _'Screaming-Episode'_, before Christmas? Leo had been with Kay, and I think it's safe to assume, most of his family members have never seen Kevin look scared at all", she informed.

Aaliya nodded her head, silently agreeing, "You get that impression of Kay, when you meet him. It's like; he's the epitome of a guardian. He doesn't let people see his fear, doesn't let people know he's worried. The Persona of a well placed Mask that never cracks under any kind of pressure, good or bad", she elaborated.

James grinned, "Except when it comes to you", he pointed out. Alexis looked up in confusion.

"With you, it's like he forgets his training. If you're hurt he panics. If you're upset, he gets angry, furious actually. If you're sick, he worries like a mother hen. He's never been like that. As far as I've known, since we were toddlers. Kevin has always, kept his feelings to himself. I've never seen him lose control. When he was in narcotics, they dubbed him 'Ice-Prince' he was known to be cold, ruthless, cunning. Heartless", James smiled wryly at the words used to describe Kevin.

Trace blinked, "Hang on", he interjected. James looked up, and Alexis turned to him.

"NY's Ice Prince of Narcotics—that's Kevin Ryan?" he asked. Trace gaped, "Whoa, I may never have made that connection at all. I mean I've always known of Ice Prince Ryan, I guess my mind didn't connect the dots", he whistled low.

Aaliya hummed, "Is he— _famous_?" she asked, pausing over the word, as if trying to use another word to describe the illustrious title.

James and Trace exchanged an odd look. James for reasons of his own, and Trace for the rumors he's heard in the past. Alexis answered instead, "Pretty much. Although Kay hates the title that was given to him; actually no, scratch that… he loathes it", she answered.

James and Trace gaped at her, "You know?" the Irish doctor asked.

Alexis nodded, "Yes. Kay told me", she continued after a beat. James stared at her, "What?" she asked self-consciously.

James shook his head, "I-I'm just surprised, I didn't think he'd let anyone know about that, or his feelings regarding it", he mumbled.

Alexis smiled in understanding, "I'm glad he trusted me with it", she spoke softly. The others turned away at the display, and Trace placed a supportive hand on James' knee. James nodded, "I'm glad too. I just, I guess I'm not used to it—" he trailed off faintly embarrassed.

Aaliya coughed softly to change the awkward mood, "I reckon Kevin is right lucky to have you both", she murmured. Fatima and Alexis looked at her startled, and Aaliya raised a brow, a clear indication, _'Oh God; Now what?!'_

The girls shrugged, and Alexis giggled, "First time you called Kay by his real name", she answered the unspoken query. Aaliya's eyes widened, "Oh!" and then laughed. "To think, he's name's pretty easy to say, and we could have avoided the whole debacle with that dentist, if we'd simply used your names. I'm pretty darn sure Leo knows exactly who you are. He was the only one who avoided the topic like the Plague", she snickered.

Alexis and Fatima giggled.

At Trace's and James' query, The Moroccan highlighted what had happened in the Nostradamus, while they were practicing for Alexis' project. The Boy's sniggered at the scene that had almost trapped the two, and the close calls when the Dentist and asked what the nicknames were all about.

"Well Leo knows, I can guarantee it. So does Trace, we had to tell him", he bit his lip, "You don't mind do you?" James asked warily.

Alexis shook her head, her red hair bounced, around her shoulder, "No. I think my main problem is dad, I'm pretty sure mom has a fair idea, she can connect the dots; and Grandma knows as well. If the looks she kept sending over her wine glass were any indication", she muttered the last part mostly to herself.

The others sniggered, each imagining the elder Castle's reaction, if he found out. Trace looked up, and standing he caught to missiles as they launched themselves into the kitchen, "What mischief have you two done, now?" he asked the pigtailed little girl, and messy brat, that struggled in his arms.

"We didn't do nuffing", they protested. "Really, and who would back you up?" he asked eyebrow arched skeptically.

"Me", a voice answered. The other four looked up to see Kevin lounging against the doorjamb, "I woke up to see them sneaking into the room. Mischief managed", he grinned. Alexis smiled, "Geek", she teased. Kevin poked his tongue out at her, "I can see you're feeling much better", he mused stepping closer to her. Trace stepped back, the kids used his distraction as an advantage and ran away to wreck more mischief. Trace inched towards the door, a bit surprised to find Aaliya and Fatima standing by his left side and James at his right.

"Bloody Hell, you could boil an egg in that heat", he hissed at Trace. The ex-cop looked at James and smirked, while Aaliya and Fatima giggled, "Is it just me, or do they really not realize we all shifted away to the exit?" the Moroccan asked. Trace snorted, "Did you not see the look in his eyes, just asking how she was?" he asked. Fatima smiled, "I did, it was sizzling", she said. James nodded, "Like his gaze alone would set her alight", he muttered, "I don't think I've ever seen that look in his eyes, at all", he muttered.

Aaliya, "Well Wow!" she hissed, "I think I know why", she said and pointed at the oblivious couple, as the others turned to see what she meant, they inhaled in shock as they watched the scene unfold.

X

* * *

><p>Alexis looked up and smiled, Kevin was worried, she saw movement from the corner of her eyes, but looked away, her full attention registered solely on the man approaching her, "You still look pale", he whispered, tugging a few strands of her red hair and rolling it around his finger, "It should be illegal to look so beautiful, even when sick", he murmured, pulling her closer.<p>

Their lips connected in a chaste kiss, Alexis slid off of the kitchen stool, and pulled Kevin down, her hands weaved into his hair, and kissed back applying more pressure, nibbling on his bottom lip. Licking away the sting, she then bit down hard. Kevin hissed, "Minx", he murmured. Soft pliable on his mouth and he was giving into the most wonderful kiss he had ever experienced… He, Kevin Ryan was kissing the one woman who had driven him to the edge of sanity so many times recently that it was pretty much insane, anyway.

As Alexis continued to kiss Kevin, their hands endeavored to explore every inch of the other…touching…caressing…wanting…

X

* * *

><p>"Oi!" Aaliya whistled low, a piercing sound that would have cracked glass, causing Kevin and Alexis to spring apart with twin looks of guilt. Alexis flushed red; she pulled on Kevin's now open shirt and ducked her head pressing her head against his chest. Kevin cleared his throat, "Well", he muttered. "Right, hello girls, Trace", he hummed sheepishly.<p>

"Hi Kay", Fatima and Aaliya smirked at his blush, "You've taken away her pale look", Aaliya observed. Fatima giggled, "So did she!" The Moroccan teased playfully. "What'd you say doc, they about cured?" she asked James. The Irish doctor coughed, "I'd say, just about", he answered.

Trace laughed.

Kevin looked away, "Bugger Off you three", he muttered.

Aaliya and Fatima snickered, and Alexis groaned, "Excuse me", she whispered and rushed from the room.

Aaliya followed her, and Fatima turned to follow her.

Kevin groaned, "Not a word!" he muttered as James walked forward. "This, _this_ is scary", the detective muttered weakly. James understood, and grabbed him in a hug, as the detective went slack in his arms, and sighed heavily.

"I can't control myself around her", he cursed and he grabbed James hugging him closer, "it's impossible not to want to simply ravish her, every chance I get. I can barely breathe, when she's too far away. We fell asleep today didn't we?" at James' nod he sighed, "—And now I'm afraid to even try and fall asleep. Too scared to keep wondering, where she is, why is she not with me? Too scared to worry that if I went out to find her, I'd end up doing something stupid. James please talk to me; tell me what I should do?" he asked.

James sighed, "Hey now…" he tried to say something, words falling short, not entirely sure what to say.

"Please tell me what to do?!" Kevin pleaded. "I don't know what to do", he muttered weakly sagging against James. James hugged him harder, "I don't know what to tell you", he murmured. "I've never seen you like this before. So lost, you've always been control. I don't particularly know what to say to you", he muttered.

James looked around looking for inspiration. Trace nodded once and left the kitchen, Fatima stalled and then stayed, taking a tentative step forward, biting her lip she laid a trembling hand on Kevin's shoulder, and spoke up, her voice soft and slightly wary. British accent strong and fluid, "Maybe you should just let go", she advised Kevin. The detective looked at her in shock.

"She's Underage!" he hissed.

Fatima smirked, "True, though that means she's not legal for marriage, or to drink alcohol, or to leave the country without adult supervision. However she's crossed the age of consent has she not?" The exotic brunette pointed out.

James released Kevin, "Oi, you're right", he breathed in awe. "The age to say yes to sex and not have any problems is sixteen!" he informed.

Kevin flushed, "Who what? Who said anything about s-sex?" he sputtered in shock.

Fatima giggled, "Then don't have sex", she teased, "There's nothing wrong with foreplay!" And she winked at him.

Kevin's eyes widened in shock, as Kevin spluttered nonsensical words. "Quit acting like a bloody Virgin!" James said and smacked him hard on the back, almost sending him toppling forward.

Kevin stared at the two of them, and shuddered, "I was right, you two are too alike"; he cursed heavily in Gaelic and walked out of the room, ignoring the laughing pair as they toppled over each other in a fit of laughter.

"I must be dreaming wide awake, nightmares don't come true!" Kevin muttered to himself and walked back to his room, flopping face first onto the bed, muttering incomprehensibly into the rolled up duvet. Cursing fluently he continued to mutter to no one, "Worst advice on earth!" he said.

"Best darn friends on Earth!" he mumbled after a moment.

Turning on his back, he stared at the ceiling his blush still evident as he tried to think of a hundred and one reasons why this was wrong and coming with a hundred and ten counter arguments. Sighing he looked away, incidentally watching snow fall, and he smiled; "I guess…" he trailed off silently.

**I guess the best and the worst it is then…**

**XXXX**

* * *

><p>Alexis sat down on the porch steps, watching the few cars drive by, the weather as freezing, but she smiled softly, and then sighed heavily. "You okay?" Aaliya asked softly leaning against the Porch fence. Alexis sighed, "Not particularly no", she answered. Aaliya nodded, "Is it because you're embarrassed?" she asked. Alexis hung her head, "No", and then, "Well, maybe just a bit, but not as much as you would think why", she answered instead.<p>

Aaliya waited a beat, "You're afraid of losing control", she guessed correctly.

"Fucking terrified", she laughed weakly.

Aaliya hummed, "You know most would agree Fatima's the more mature one out all three of us. It's actually odd considering she's the middle sibling. I'm 26; she's 24 and Kabir's around 21. Then again Kabir's awfully old for his age. It's kind of creepy", she mused.

Alexis shot a completely confused look, "What—" yet before she could say anything, Aaliya continued, almost oblivious to Alexis' frown. "Maya she's really something else you know; she'd pop up with some random tidbit of information and suddenly make so much sense. It's weirdly freaky, I mean we're cousins by blood and we're like James and Kevin, except in female form, but what I'm trying to say, is you should, I mean could, or well would—Ugh!" she thread a hand through her short brown hair, and bit her lip in silence. After a beat she continued steadily.

"I mean go with the flow… and you know lose control to a degree…it's not like you have to have—", she coughed, "_sex_", and then blushed bright red, and looked away; Turquoise eyes looking everywhere but at Alexis.

Alexis smirked, "In other words, foreplay is a good game to indulge in?" she asked.

Aaliya groaned, "Shut up", she hissed.

Alexis laughed, "Aali are you a virgin as well?" she asked.

Aaliya cringed, "NO!" she answered quickly, and then exhaled after a beat, "I mean yes, but really we were talking about you!" she whined.

Alexis sniggered, "You're embarrassed", she whispered.

Aaliya looked away, "Shut up", she repeated, voice low and tight, anger contorting her flushed features charmingly.

"I'm sorry", Alexis said. "And Thank You", she said.

Aaliya nodded but continued staring at the sky, Alexis sighed, "I'm not bothered by the fact that you're a virgin Aali… I think it's pretty cool actually", she tried to explain. Aaliya nodded but didn't reply verbally.

"I'm going to go find Kevin", Alexis said and got up to leave. Patting Aaliya casually she trot inside, pausing in the doorway she bit her lip and then said, "You should call O'Bryan. Aali, it's never too early", she advised and walked in doors.

Aaliya sighed, "That's not the problem", she whispered to the stars.

Fatima stood by her, "What's not a problem?" she asked. Aaliya freaked out, "What the bloody hell? Where did you come from?" she asked.

Fatima sighed, "From inside, where else?" she asked, pointing to the doorway. "You've been standing here for the last ten minutes, staring at the falling snow, and then you suddenly said, _'That's not the problem'_, so that's why I asked, _'What's not the problem?'_" Fatima explained, eyebrow quirked curiously.

Aaliya sighed, "I'm gonna take a walk", she muttered, stepping away from the banister, she walked down the steps, only to feel herself being yanked back. "What the bloody hell—?" looking back she saw Fatima grabbing her arm.

"Are you crazy? I don't care how good you are at Martial Arts; you are not walking out on the streets at nine o'clock at night, alone!" Fatima scolded. Aaliya yanked her arm away from her, "I don't fucking care!" she hissed, "If I get kidnapped, at least I'll get laid!" she tossed back irritably. Fatima sighed, "You don't mean that", she whispered softly, and moved in to hug her. Aaliya flinched, "No, stop. Don't", she hissed and stepped back angrily. "I really need to take a walk. Either I walk or I need to spar. So please let me take a walk!" she begged weakly. Fatima shook her head, "Not alone!" she insisted. "Then come with me", Aaliya urged desperately.

Fatima sighed, and "That would leave us both vulnerable", she pointed out. Aaliya growled, "Let me Go!" she cursed.

Fatima huffed, "Not without an escort. And since Kabir's not here, I'm sorry but you're staying", the Moroccan ordered. "The Hell I am! I don't need a bloody escort!" she huffed. "You know I'd have asked, but I'm not going to, we're guests here. Now act your age!" The Moroccan argued. Aaliya growled, "Fatima!" she cursed.

"I'll take her", a voice spoke up.

Fatima turned around curiously and Aaliya looked up warily Trace stood in the doorway.

Fatima smiled politely, "That's very kind of you, but completely unnecessary. She's staying, aren't you?" she asked. Aaliya hissed, using her distraction she pulled away, "If he wants to come, he can!" she walked off angrily.

**Everyone's a Bloody Hero!**

**XXXX**

* * *

><p>Fatima sighed, "I really hate it went she does that", she muttered. Trace smiled softly, "I had a friend like that. Of course she died in the war, but she was brilliant. In my experience they're the mostly best left alone", he pat her gently on the back and made his way to the young turquoise eyed brunette standing on the edge of the sidewalk.<p>

Trace walked beside the raging brunette mostly in silence, as she stormed down the road, her exotic eyes flashing left right and center as she practically glared at every moving thing that came into her line of sight. Hiding a smirk, as she rounded on him, "What the hell is your problem?!" she growled, angrily. "Quit acting all high and mighty, like a perfect little tin-soldier, why the hell won't you give me a lecture, about irresponsibility, and what not, rather than being all knowing, mature and just a fucking know it all! UGH!" she stamped her foot angrily against the road, and then twirled around in absolute frustration, practically stalking down the road with renewed vigor.

Trace watched as she walked into the neighborhood playground and then sat down o the swing exhaling heavily. Trace leant against the pole holding the Swings up, his stature relaxed, as he waited patiently.

"You must really think I'm some kind of a spoiled brat, huh?" Aaliya scoffed weakly. Trace sighed and then walked the few steps forward and knelt beside's her, "Not particularly. I think you're just in a whole lot of pain right now, and you want to find some release. If it will make you feel better, I can help you with that", Trace murmured softly.

Aaliya snorted, "How?" she asked weakly. Trace shrugged, "We could spar. I don't mind helping you out that way", he murmured softly. Voice patient and wary.

Aaliya nodded, "I'm not very good at weapons, and will hand-to-hand work?" she asked. Trace nodded, "Perfectly", he assured.

Aaliya nodded and waited as he stood up, and stepped back warily, waiting as she slipped off her leather jacket, and tossed it idly on the swing, "We should head for the Sandbox", she said after taking in the large space free of any fallen sleet, ice and snow.

Trace nodded, and pulled off his cloak, leaving it idly on the adjacent swing, and followed her to the end of the park where the sandbox sat. "It'd be best for us, if we warm up first, and considering this is a children's play box, I reckon we can warm up, by digging up toys that would be dangerous, or sharp if we accidentally fall on them", he advised. Aaliya nodded.

They worked in silence together, unearthing odd toys and smirking at each other's unique findings, as they put them all aside at the edge of the Sandbox. Thirty minutes passed relatively quickly as they emptied the Sandbox and turned the sand inside and out, practically cleaning the sand and turning it softly into a bed of protection. Aaliya stretched, and groaned weakly as a few muscles moved in protest.

"You're very sneaky, you know", she commented idly. Trace laughed, "I reckon it solved the problem didn't it?" he grinned at her sheepishly.

Aaliya picked up a stray Bright Red Plastic truck and smirked, "It's a wicked trick; I imagine it must have come in handy with that person you were telling Maya about", she muttered. Trace looked up in shock, "That's an interesting talent you have", he remarked and then smiled, "Who are you afraid of?" he asked.

Aaliya smiled weakly, "I'm not particularly afraid of any one person, but there are so many factors that come in to play at a particular time frame that I really need to filter through a whole field of chaos before I can reach the point of actual—" she paused and then snickered, "—sense… Ah jeez I'm sorry! Here I am rambling nonsensically to you and it's —just… I'm such an idiot", she muttered mostly to herself as she walked away and then walked back to him, "I'm just so frustrated it doesn't even make sense, and then there are times that I work through a whole traffic of torturous thoughts and I get angry over the dumbest things and then I'm back to normal… after some form of the other of a stress relievers that been applied and now I'm stuck at this rambling thing, where I really want to tell you everything and I really don't even know how!" she fell to her knees in anguish and pulled on her hair in a frustrated gesture.

Trace walked towards her and knelt in front of her, "Hey there—Can I ask you for a favor?" he asked.

Aaliya looked up at him quizzically, tears pooling in her Turquoise eyes, "Yeah?" she asked.

Trace laughed weakly, "I've never had a family member like James' and Kevin's and believe me meeting the whole troupe at once was overwhelming, so if I try to share some things with you, do you reckon we could make it a trade off? That way neither of us will be in any awkward position?" he asked thoughtfully.

Aaliya stared at him, and then laughed, "I've never had a big brother before. I'd like that very much, But I was wondering can we still spar?" she requested.

Trace grinned, "Need to get rid of all that pent up energy just bubbling inside you?" he asked and stood up and moved four steps back. Aaliya nodded and stood up, cracking her neck.

Watching Trace carefully as Aaliya toed the now turned over sand, she quickly accessed the arena, in which they were standing in. Instinctively aware that Trace was doing the same, she smiled thinly.

Trace was an expert in hand-to-hand combat, but he had never seen Aaliya's moves, so she had an advantage. Also taking in Trace' Lean build despite his many scars, she swallowed, this would not be a fair fight, which made it more interesting than anything else. She'd learnt most of her killer moves in Scotland when she joined Derek's gang, a decision made in reckless abandon, but a decision made anyway. Derek's fighting style was practically military issued and she had managed to find a way to counter each one. It would turn out to be quite an interesting fight.

Trace smirked, "Let's see how good you really are?" he said.

Aaliya nodded, and smiled, "Hmm… I guess we'll soon know", she said.

Trace was smiling until Aaliya caught his arm from behind and said, "Enjoying this, aren't you?" He didn't answer instead he used his momentum and shoved her back.

Trace freed his arm and swung his other arm to her face. Aaliya immediately ducked down and swept her leg in a wide arc, trying to trip Trace.

Trace saw it, however, and flipped backwards, landing not so gracefully a foot away, he took a moment to regain His stance.

Aaliya, the Lady-smug Witch that she was let him do so.

Trace scowled, she never attacked first, from the very beginning she had been watching him, waiting for him to make the first move, and then when he stepped forward, she had already reached him, twisted his arm around his back, a move that thoroughly baffled him. She was fast, there was no doubt.

**I wonder who trained her...?**

Not even when Francis and Eric had fought him, in the war, had they been fast enough to take him by surprise, then again he had always waited. Today it would be regarded as the first mistake his made, by attacking her.

Trace' eyes narrowed on the lithe brunette. Anger at the fact that she already knew how he'd move, clawed through him. It grated on his nerves, that she had accessed him accurately; she'd known how he'd move, whilst Trace was at a clear disadvantage, he'd never known how she would fight, let alone that she had any hidden Talents.

"You're angry", Aaliya said, right by his ear.

Trace blinked, he'd not even noticed, Aaliya move, as the brunette now, stood a good three feet away. How had she noticed, his expression was hidden away.

Aaliya's voice cut through his stupor, a smirk-edged. "So are you going to attack again or are we counting this as a victory for me?"

Trace' eyes narrowed at the taunt. "Don't push your luck." he retorted as he rushed her, swinging his leg up, Aaliya quickly dropped, spinning beside him. She grabbed at the leather thong gripping his hair up and jumped back. Blonde hair fell free down onto his shoulders.

Trace reacted on her little antic with a frown.

He hated how fast and agile she was. It wasn't something he was used to.

Growling a little he unleashed a combo of punches but Aaliya caught his wrist, placed a kiss upon his pulse before twisting it behind his back, not enough to hurt but enough to immobilize the limb.

Trace tried to swing his other arm but it suffered the same fate.

"Hmm..." Aaliya murmured, burying her nose in his hair. "You smell good."

Trace cursed, "Quit flirting with me, I'm not interested in you", he said.

Aaliya laughed, "Are you sure about that?" she asked, as she trailed a series of soft kisses along his neck, and shoulder, "Besides why not, you're single so am I", she countered. Trace shivered, as he felt the pools of arousal gut him, sending James a nervous glance, he swallowed. Aaliya followed his gaze, "Ah... you're worried about James' sudden appearance, or is it his reaction... I'm anticipating it", she hissed, as she bit on Trace' ear-lobe.'

Taking advantage of her distraction, Trace jumped, bringing his leg down. Aaliya barely dodged it. Trace reacted quickly at Aaliya's momentary lapse, and seized fistfuls of Aaliya's T-shirt and flung her on her back with a swift judo throw. Aaliya landed with a loud thud, and didn't stir.

Trace hissed through his teeth, shooting James a seriously freaked out look, "I panicked!" he cried.

James nodded; "I guess she was just playing, come on, let's check her?" he jogged over to Aaliya still body. Kneeling he hissed just as her eyes flashed open, Trace stared as he found himself thrown to the ground.

Aaliya laughed as she sat up, dusting herself off, and she stood with fluid grace, she grinned, "I'm not sure who I riled up more you, or James?" she teased.

Trace growled, "Shut up", he spat the words, not appreciating the insinuation of there being something like fear when it came to James. It was like admitting his insecurity of their relationship.

**Feels like she can read me like a book...**

Aaliya smirked, "You're really angry, aren't you?" she said not asking.

Wiping blood from the cut inflicted above his left-eyebrow, Trace smirked again, "My turn", he hissed.

Abandoning any sense of fighting style, Trace watched as Aaliya just lunged at him, grabbing him around the middle and tackling him to the ground.

Trace fully expected to get his a thorough thrashing. What he wasn't expecting was to be grabbed by the shoulders and kissed.

He processed it without really meaning to - James' lips were on his... thin and dry, and there was blood at the corner of his own mouth, carefully licked away. He had stumbled in surprise, and his hands were planted in the sand on either side of James' head. James was smirking at him.

Just like that, he was released, and Trace scrambled backwards. "What the fucking fuck," he managed to say.

Aaliya laughed just stood up, tugging her shirt and smoothing out the wrinkles "You let your guard down," she said simply. There was a cocky edge to her aura now.

"So did you!" Trace shouted.

"I recovered and got the upper hand."

"You-James...you kissed me!"

"And it knocked you onto your ass." The smirk was back.

Trace really hated that smirk. "Next time, Sis, I will definitely throw you on the floor", he muttered in defeat and stood up thoroughly embarrassed.

Aaliya grinned nodding, "Hn..." she said and started to walk away. "I imagine you two will need to talk, I'll see you two back home!" Trace ran after her.

"We walk home together, sis", he wrapped an arm around her. Aaliya shot him a bright blinding smile, "I'd just knock you over again" and she sighed. "Oh, is that what they're calling it these days", Trace Mocked.

Trace grinned as James joined them handing them their jackets as they walked back to the house. Linking hands behind Aaliya, the brunette beauty in the middle, and laughing over Alexis' and Ryan's strange relationship; Trace squeezed Aaliya shoulder with his free hand, it was an awkward hug, and then he re-linked hand with James, "Hey we should order some food… I'm starving", he muttered over Aaliya and James story of Alexis and Kevin's Christmas Expressions.

He was finally at home.

**Thank You, God...**

**XXXX**

* * *

><p>Alexis walked into Kevin's bedroom and leant against the door frame, "What are you doing?" she asked Kevin as she watched him stare at the ceiling with a strange smile. Kevin turned towards her, and held out his hand, "I wanted to understand my sudden crazy <em>want<em> for you. I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you. And I've dated many girls", he said.

Alexis walked towards him, as he spoke. Slipping into his arms, she sighed happily, relaxing instantly, "I know it's difficult… this crazy hunger we have for each other. So, I asked Aali what I should do—", she whispered softly, and placing a soft kiss against his pulse on his throat she murmured softly, "—she told me to enjoy it. To simply have fun", she laughed slowly.

Tasting the words on her tongue, and wondering idly what Kevin's thoughts were as she had laid her thoughts bare.

Kevin hummed, "Yeah… I reached the same conclusion. I know how to control myself around you, its not particularly easy, but I can do that. Control myself around you, that is", Kevin smirked idly playing with the ends of her hair, "I Love Em, I'd never do anything to hurt you, I know that deep down, I'd be able to talk to Rick and explain that, of course I'm not mentally prepared for it, but if it ever came to choosing between you and death by Rick's hands I'd choose you", he laughed as Alexis punched him playfully, and muttered 'Idiot', affectionately.

Alexis sighed, "I'm in love with you to, you know", she bit his throat lightly, "If it ever came to dad figuring it out and you know confronting us about it, I'd take your side, I'm not letting you go, not unless you tell me to leave", she whispered.

Alexis cringed, as Kevin stiffened, sitting up, sideways he glared at her, "That will NEVER happen", he stressed. "I'd be lost without you. I'd rather die", he hissed.

Alexis' eyes widened, "Don't say that. Oh please, don't ever say that", she whispered.

Kevin nodded, "Then don't talk about leaving, I wouldn't survive without you, I'd simply exist. But never be able to able to actually be alive", he tightened his hold on her then released her, and leaning over pressed light kisses on the column of her throat. Alexis squirmed at the tickling sensation of his stubble, and giggled.

Kevin smirked against her throat, and kissed her pulse, copying her earlier move. Travelling upwards, he teased her, as he kissed her throat, licked a trail and nibbled on her ear lobe.

Alexis gasped as she felt his fingers trail idly across her skin, left hand fingers tangling in her hair, as Kevin found purchase on her body that seemed relatively safe. The thought made her grin, the grin slipping off her face as his right hand idly scraping against her scalp, a turn on, she'd only just realized as jolts of pleasure shot through her. Moaning she half whined as he licked her lips, but did not kiss her instead, repeating his previous licks, nibbles and bites on the other side of her throat.

"Kevin…" she hissed, and pulled him forth as she glared at him, "If you don't fucking kiss me right now, I'll find cool and interesting ways to torture you", she threatened.

Kevin smirked, "Hmm…I wonder what you would do?" he teased.

Alexis narrowed her eyes, and slipped her hands beneath his shirt, enjoying the way his breath hissed out of his lips, as he grit his teeth, when she pinched his nipples, tweaking idly.

"Fuck!" he cursed, "You little minx", he snapped and pulled her hands from his shirt, holding them idly in a grip so tight, above her head, "You'll pay for that", he whispered. Alexis moaned, at the sudden strong act of domination. Up until now, he'd been especially gentle with her.

**I like this…**

_**Odd… **_

**I didn't think I was a masochist… **

Alexis bit her lip, and nibbled on it idly, as she arched her back, and Kevin groaned as her Breasts brushed against his chest.

"Bloody Tease you are", he groaned, finally relenting and pulled her impossibly flush against him, without releasing his grip on her hands. Kevin kissed her hard, teeth biting harshly on her lips.

At least, Alexis thought it was supposed to be a kiss. Since their teeth clicked together and Kevin's actually cut Alexis' bottom lip, that was a good guess. But Alexis reached out in the next moment, as she felt his hands return to her hair, tangling in her hair and put a steadying hand on Kevin's shoulder, and then she readjusted the position of their heads, and then it was quite a good kiss.

It no longer filled a gaping hollow at the center of her heart, as Ashley had left whenever they had made out, whatever little that was. This was different, it _added _to the richness of the life he had already, and that made it so much better.

Alexis sighed into the kiss, and then used her tongue in a little swirling motion she'd learned from Kevin in itself. Alexis sighed as Kevin finally pulled away his expression dazed, aroused, and aware of the angry, incredulous, frightened, amused and slightly wary expression on her face.

Kevin fell onto his back, the bed bounced as Alexis blinked, "Well, that was different", she whispered, throat constricted. Kevin nodded, "Uh-huh", he mumbled. "Correction—" he cleared his throat, "—I'll have to work on my control", he muttered.

Alexis snorted, "I'd rather you'd not. I like it", she whispered and turned towards him, and he sat up sideways.

Kevin stared at her incredulously, "Hmm… I would never have pegged you for a masochist", he murmured wondering curiously.

Alexis blinked, "I don't think, I am a masochist, but I did enjoy your sudden domination", she murmured cautiously as if the words were difficult to explain. Kevin turned to kiss her only to jot as Aaliya walked into the room without knocking.

"Oi Love birds! Get a move on, it's dinner time. Pizza's on the menu", she leant casually against the door frame, "Am I disturbing you two?" she asked. Alexis glared at her, "Would you give us a moment to straighten ourselves up?" she muttered irritably.

Aaliya shrugged, "Nope, not particularly. It's not like we're oblivious, if the sounds of your moans were anything to go by, you've spent the last thirty minutes snogging. I'd reckon you could save us our sensibilities and scramble off of each other's persons", she yawned idly as she examined her nails, completely ignoring the couple's blushes.

Kevin jumped off of her in a quick motion that left no doubt of his police officer's reflexes and Detective training. Alexis watched as Aaliya stifled her grin, and watched Kevin as he straightened his attire in all of ten seconds and walked out of the room, dignity intact.

Alexis blinked; "Is it just me, or was that way too fast for normal people?" she Aaliya who now giggled at her totally knocked for six expression. Aaliya snorted, "Uh-Huh", she murmured, "Get up hottie, we're all waiting for ya", she drawled with a Scottish burr and turned to leave. Alexis scrambled off of the bed, "Don't you dare leave me, to walk the walk of shame", she snapped. Alexis followed her as Aaliya laughed.

Alexis smiled as she straightened her clothes and hair, and walked into the parlor, her eyes scanned the room and smirked, as she saw James tease Kevin, the Detective flushed brighter as Fatima added her two pieces. Aaliya sat on the couch besides Trace having a thumb war with the Blonde. Three pizza boxes sat scattered across the table, each box open, with slices missing, the guys drinking beer, and the girls sipping margaritas. Aaliya's distaste for soft liquor and Fatima's loathing for Wines and Beer clear as James passed her, his beer as she chocked on a Pizza bite, with laughter; drinking his beer, like a medicine administered.

This was _home_, a place to feel at peace, brothers, best friends and the love of her life. Walking into the room, she grinned at the pizza, and grabbed a slice, and a coke, as she sat cross legged by Trace's feet, chewing happily and smiling stupidly at the feeling she never thought she would have found outside of The Castle's Residence.

**This a Good Dream… and I'm wide Awake.**

**XXXXXXXXX**


	28. Ch 25: The Serpent's Kiss

**Dear Readers, I've reached 106 reviews, and I am so HAPPY! Thank YOU! I love all of you guys... Please continue with the support, it's the only thing giving me hope, in this otherwise painful existence**

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> Alexis and Ryan, fall in love with each other, it's a gradual slow beginning to what I consider a beautiful relationship, between two sexy individuals…. Oh and the many trials and sufferings they follow through it. This may be a tad OOC, but I really like exploring the horizons.

I'm not sure how old Kevin Ryan is, but I'd wager 25-27. Feel free to correct me. I'm pretty sure Alexis is 17 in the 3rd Season. I just placed her age somewhere, around 17, almost 18 in three months; **I'm putting her birthday**, in the month of March, the date being: **20-03-93**.

Not sure when her birthday is, either. I read a story of friendship between Alexis and Ryan, which had me begging for more. The starting, that is, chapter one, might sound familiar, it's because it belongs to Ms. Cindy Ryan (well not belongs, exactly the setting is just hers the plot's mine).

She ended it as a brother sister thing-a-majing, that left a foul, taste in my mouth. I loved her writing, but frankly speaking the story was a dead end. You should read it; it's one of my favorites.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>: NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY (Chapter one's first scene), AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE. THE REST OF THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is rated M. Please Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Readers; In case anyone is confused about the Timeline, Alexis and Kevin's meeting, dates are as follows:<p>

31st December – Saturday (New York… Castle's New Years' Party)

1st January - Sunday (Kiss me stupid...)

2nd January – Monday (A little insight on Aaliya and Fatima's life)

6th January – Friday (A Little TLC to go a LONG way!)

P.S: Titles of my stories are usually based on a song, or a dialogue from my favorite shows...

Try and guess the title songs, LOL :)

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty Five<em>

_The Serpent's Kiss_

* * *

><p><em>Cold. Cold… it was so cold.<em>

A young woman stirred as she felt the cold seep through her, blinking slowly, she opened her eyes, and winced.

Pain, registered dimly, as she moved, pausing briefly she struggled to sit up.

The figure groaned as thudding pain reverberated through her, forcing her to pause in her movements. The pain centered mostly in her head and as she struggled to sit up, nausea filled her entire being, and the pain moved down her spine. The palms of her hands felt damp as she tried to get up, but even as she lifted herself inches up, the nausea rose in her throat and she dropped again.

Laying still for a few moments, letting the sensations die down, and restricting her movement to slowly blinking her eyes trying to clear her vision, breathing deeply, she sat up oddly angled as she allowed a minute to adjust her vision as she waited for the dizziness and pain to cease the thrumming beat playing an odd rhythm with her pounding heart.

She moaned again as her head pounded, and then bringing up a hand she rubbed her forehead. Taking a risk she lifted her head and looked around, she blinked again in a slow, deliberate gesture. For a few moments her vision cleared.

There wasn't much to see.

Dark shapes made up the terrain that was most certainly not the familiar view of The University Buildings, her last memory off where she had been prior to waking up in this room.

Looking up she found a door, the sliver of light from the bottom pierced through, she found herself sitting in a dank damp room, and the room was a perfect square. Four walls, a single door, no windows, struggling to stand, she moved a single step forward on wobbly shaking legs.

The young woman barely registered the tinkling sounds of metal as she moved. One tiny step forward, every few seconds pausing as she concentrated on her breathing. Feeling herself falling forward she reached out, and found herself kneeling on all fours.

Moving slowly, her body wouldn't allow anything else, she crawled forward, to get to the door. She needed to leave, needed to find out where she was, to escape, to leave to find a way out. That was probably the third thing to do; right now she needed to reach the door.

Shuffling forward only to be brought up short when her right hand jerked to a halt, struggling she yanked twice, comprehension not dawning in her muddled mind, until she slowly looked down, the world shifting at a painful angle before she managed to realize that there was a band of metal, circling her wrist.

Pulling again, she heard the light clink of metal, and saw glitter of the chain that was tethering her to the wall; she had woken up against, she yanked on her other arm and found that was brought up short by the same problem.

She almost toppled as that seemed to pull her other hand out from under her. Turning to sit abruptly on her backside and she pitched over onto her side, she assessed that she was, frustratingly, only two meters or so away from reaching the door.

She pulled on the chain again, finding that it dragged on her other hand. Taking both lengths of chain in one hand she slowly moved to follow it to the source, almost hitting her head on the edge of what seemed to be a cupboard of sorts.

All she could feel was pain and cold.

Groping her way up the chain, and resting it idly against the cupboard, she eventually found where the chain had been looped around a metal pipe, and was caught on a joint.

Pulling on it, she tried lifting it over the thicker section, the low dull clanking echoing around the room, she dragged the chain up the pipe, when she realized she could only go so far, her height a clear disadvantage, in her current situation.

The young woman turned towards the door, the action less painful than before, sitting still had done something for her head, the pain of her headache was lessening. She could remember being hit by something or was it someone from behind, so she could only presume, she was suffering the effects of some drug.

Shifting position again, she stretched as far as the chain would allow her, only to find that she still stayed just out of reach of the doorknob.

Cursing she yanked on the chain again, putting as much effort into the venture as she could, as she started to feel a little breathless, from the exertion, her head started to pound again and the dizzying sickness rose in her throat. Instantly going still, trying to think, taking deep steady breaths to prevent her from vomiting, she felt a sense of urgency strike her. As the sensations calmed again, she forced herself to stay relaxed, to stay focus.

_Don't panic… Breathe!_

Closing her eyes, she obeyed the simple instruction but flinched as she heard a grating sound echo through the room, stepping back, she felt her back hit the wall, as the door swung open. Blinking the sudden glare it took her a minute to realize a tall man stood before her.

Fear.

Fear crawled through her, slamming deep in her gut, forcing her took take a wary step back. "Who are you? What do you want?" she cried out. Her voice hoarse as she voiced herself for the first time in what felt like days, or as if she had screamed herself silent.

Her throat felt constricted.

The man walked towards and she closed her eyes, as another wave of fear swam through her.

Breathing deeply, she opened her eyes long enough to see the man, had unchained her from the wall and now had her tethered to him, the man pulled on the chain dragging her forward.

The young woman found herself complying, even though within her very core, she wanted to scream. The fight had already left her.

Walking behind the man at a steady pace she blinked in surprise as she felt the chain removed from her wrists. Rubbing the skin that was now raw, she moved a step forwards, following the man, as he disappeared into a doorway filled with white light.

The young woman gasped a she recognized her surrounding, "This is—" she stuttered and simultaneously shrieked in horror as she felt a snake slither past and over her feet.

Eyes widening in shock, she stumbled forward, and stepped awkwardly shifting around the ground, as she tried to avoid the serpents scattered haphazardly around the floor of what seemed to be the arena of a Dirt Bike's Derby.

The man ushered her forward seemingly appearing out of thin air, and guided her to a metal operation table that sat idly in the middle. Sand crunched under her bare feet, as she walked forward, she felt herself being lifted and placed delicately almost caring upon the table.

Warm hands pushed against her torso, and she complied with little no resistance soon finding her-self lying down on the table. Staring at nothing her features contorted with horror, as she saw a young woman a few years older than her, step forward into the light, "You!" she gasped in shock, "No! Please…" she begged weakly.

The stranger smiled sweetly at her, and moved around her in a circle, the movement was graceful and coordinated almost like an exotic dance. The young woman found herself mesmerized by the stranger's movements; oddly feeling a bit like a snake would as it swayed with the Flute's movements.

Swallowing she moved her head, suddenly realizing she had been bound to the table. Struggling she heard soft sounds of tiny bells tinkling as she tried to pull on her bindings. "What have you done to me, what am I wearing?" she registered the bells attached to her wrists, and an almost heavy cloth, smooth on her skin, as she shifted. Spying a piece of the fabric bunched up on her left shoulder, she blinked at the ornament design embroidered on the dark Pink silk.

_A sari…? What? Or a Toga…_

The man stepped forward and lifted a bejeweled dagger from one of plates the stranger carried.

Whimpering as she saw his features she cried out, "Not you… please No! Please…." she repeated.

Fear stronger this time hit her full on as she felt the cold metal of the dagger pierce her skin. Screaming in agony she let loose a mantra of 'Please' and 'No'. As she felt the man carve something in the middle of her heart.

"Why?" she cried, tears mixing with the blood that dripped down her face. Almost as if in an answer she gasped as she heard words being chanted in a familiar tongue, her eyes widened at the meanings of a few and she screamed, "No!" over and over again in a litany resembling a prayer.

As the last word fell, she gasped in agonizing pain feeling the dagger pierce her skin over her raw wrists, cut through and blood seeped over in large puddles from both Arteries. Feeling her arms tingle, she blearily watched as her assailants removed the bindings, and the man lifted her, setting her down on a futon made of soft cotton. "Goodnight Maiya", she heard her name whispered gently, softly with care and affection.

One singular thought echoed in her mind before she lost consciousness.

**One down four to go. **

**XXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Readers;<strong>

**This is the End of Emerald Sparks… of Part One… Serpent's Kiss.**

**Enjoy the Next Installment… Sapphire Ice… **

**Thank You for all the amazing Reviews so Far, you guys are The Best. I am truly honored to have catered to the best audience of readers in this world, you've allowed me to grow as a writer as well. Thank You, so much. **


	29. Chapter 29 : Read for next chapter

Dear Readers;

I really, really am apologizing for this. I'm not abandoning any of my stories, however updating a chapter online on , via a blackberry is downright impossible.

If you need o read these stories, and the next chapters, please look out for me Sahiba_KT in archive of our own . org

You'll find all my work there.

I'm so sorry about this!

Yours Sincerely,

Sahiba Kaur Thind (Sahiba_KT)


End file.
